Requiem of Time
by Sub-Zero879
Summary: Complete. Epilogue up! A war-torn Allen and the few he can still call friends are sent to the past during what should have been the 'final battle.' Though Allen tries changing this past, other forces appear... along with an almost forgotten prophecy.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: D. Grey-man is not owned by me. This is nonprofit.**

Pairings (past): From Allen/Cloud Nine to Allen/Rhode, with hints of Lulubell near the end. Also, there was a temporary Lavi/Lenalee that broke up.

Pairings (present and future): Allen/Rhode/Lulubell. Crowley/Eliade. Lavi/Chomesuke. I am unsure about Kanda, Lenalee, and Miranda, though I favor the Bak/Lenalee shipping.

Background: Well, I loved Rhode since the Miranda miniarc. I guess sadistic little girls are my thing. Anyways, Lulubell had me since the waking up nude and showering scene (and I prefer her Noah form to human form). I guess it's the same for Cloud Nine, but I don't know how far I can push my luck here. And of course I'm pushing all my likes onto Allen, cause the boy with white hair is the protagonist. Kanda can get bent. Additionally, there are others I like (Chomesuke and Eliade included), but I can't give Allen everyone, can I? Wait, I can?! Oh well, some peeps are just made for each other. This story is written with the intent of semi-serious, so don't expect perfect cannon nor Allen suddenly attracting woman like flies to honey. Only Marshal Cross has that right.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Prologue

* * *

Allen awoke with a jolt, the memories of the latest fight with the Akuma crashing into him. He groaned at the pain that swirled about in his head - an interesting sensation. However, Lulubell had done far worse in more pleasurable situations and being the husband of Rhode had its perks. Pain suppressed, he attempted to open his eyes.

The pain tripled, and Allen hissed at how bright everything was. His eyes were shut again, and he irately rubbed them in an effort to sooth the pain. It took him a moment to realize that things actually _hadn't_ been bright. That stopped him, and he frowned. It had stung agonizingly, but in truth the room had actually looked a bit… dark. Interesting.

Taking a cautious peek between squinted eyes, Allen got a better view of his surroundings. Pleased that the swirling pain was dying and the stinging in his eyes had yet to happen, he opened them all the way.

The room was in fact dark, and it had a run-down look to it with the wallpaper peeling off to reveal cracked wood and the lack of anything else; the only piece of furnishing was a three-legged chair sprawled on the ground, its last leg next to it and half-gnawed. No windows to reveal sunlight, and a place for a candle at the side was not surprisingly absent of light.

Allen could only guess at what had happened as he sat up and put his human hand on his forehand. The feel of cloth instead of hair had him pause again. Pulling the article off his head, the Exorcist was more than a little surprised to find himself holding a bandana. He had owned one like that a long time ago, before he had actually become an Exorcist.

Now that he thought about it, Allen noticed that he was wearing the trench coat he had worn back then as well. _Interesting indeed,_ he thought to himself absently. Whoever had dragged him here didn't appear to be around, so he stood to try and find them.

_This place must be made for a giant,_ Allen thought dryly as he noticed exactly how tall the ceiling was and that the door-less doorway was tall enough for someone almost double his height - and that was saying something after he had hit his stunning growth spurt a few years back.

A flash of gold in the dark light had him smile. At least Timcampy had managed to stick by him. The modified golem had been a faithful companion for years, from before Cross had abandoned him and the long years after the Marshal had mysteriously disappeared. Just as fast as he had seen his old friend, a white blur suddenly snatched Tim from the air.

Allen gaped as a cat happily pranced away with its mouth full. He rolled his eyes as he chased after the little devil. _How many times has this happened, Tim?_

What he wouldn't do for his old Innocence right then as Allen chased the cat around the strange mansion (apparent from the sheer size of the place). The elongating arm definitely had its uses, but truth be told he would always be glad for Crowned Clown. As if responding to his wishes, Allen was more than surprised to see the old, white arm appear in a burst of green and reach out for the cat. Allen skidded to a stop, ignoring the bats whirling around him as he stared dumbly at the cat in his oversized hand.

A brown haired woman with glasses and a policewoman's cap on her head was staring at him, as well as a fat man also uniformed as a policeman. Allen recognized her: one officer Moore.

A single pat to get the cat to spit out Timcampy was done unconsciously, off of years of experience, as Allen stared in mute shock at the kindly officer he had once saved. If she was here, and he was in _these_ clothes, and things were _that much bigger_, and his old Innocence was back… Didn't that mean… Didn't that mean…?

"You have got to be shitting me," he mumbled as he collapsed to the floor gracelessly. He stared at his Innocence in shock. "A _Level Two_ really…?" A mad laugh bubbled past his lips, the sound strange coming from his younger body.

"I'm in the past…"

****

It was a nice dream. Aliester Crowley had them often. Eliade, not dead, alive and serving him again at the Crowley Castle. It always brought a smile to his face (and he had heard from the others that he would mutter her name aloud when he slept). Currently, the beautiful, blond woman was in his arms as they stared out one of the large windows.

He could smell the Akuma in her now, and that was unfortunate, but to know that it was _her's_ only made it strangely intoxicating. He wanted to taste her blood - not drain it - and he wanted to have her. It was his dream, he should be allowed to do what he wanted when he dreamed.

With a deep breath through his nose, taking in as much of her scent as he could, he began kissing her exposed neck. He loved it, to feel her sweet blood running just beneath that thin layer of skin and so agonizingly resisting it. He loved the way she brought a hand around and ran it through his thick hair. She didn't hate him; even knowing what he was she still chose to stay near him and he loved her more for that.

The familiar shiver of fear, that he had always thought was pleasure (in fact it could be both), ran through her. Eliade had her eyes closed as she finally whispered to him, "Let's live together forever, Master Aliester."

She had said it before, back when she had been alive, and he had never known what she meant until it was too late. "I would have, Eliade. If I had known, I would have," he muttered back to her between kisses.

The hand moved and lifted his chin so that he was looking at her. He could see confusion in her brown eyes, and that was unusual for his dreams. "What do you mean? If you had known what?"

This had the potential to turning into a nightmare fast. A wrong word would result in her suddenly turning into her true Akuma form and him unwillingly killing her again. He tried to avert that the only way he knew he could. He kissed her on the lips before saying, "I love you, Eliade, and I will no matter what."

She stared at him for a moment longer before giving him that smile he missed so much and kissed him. His heart soared.

However, in their secret moment of passion, something itched at the back of Crowley's mind - memories of the present, of the world outside this wonderful dream. He and the others had been fighting the Earl, perhaps even winning from what he saw, when one of the countless Level Ones that were there had leveled up…

_Crowley barely caught sight of the transformation as he wildly fought off the Level Three and Four simultaneously. Those damn death beams already rotted three holes into him, and he had no time to worry about something as minuscule as a Level Two._

"_I must get rid of the Exorcists…"_

_A white light building off to the side was the least of Crowley's worries, preoccupied as he was. As it grew larger and larger, however, it became harder and harder to ignore. He hoped one of the others finished it off soon._

_The sound of the Millennium Earl chuckling unnerved him._

"_The Exorcists must be gone…"_

_By the time he bought himself enough time to look, however, it was too late. Even his opponents, along with the countless others in the endless span of this separate dimension, stopped to look curiously at this _Level Two_ of all things. Crowley's black and gold eyes widened._

"_TIME REVERSAL!"_

_Five Exorcists, five orbs. Allen's power couldn't stop it. Four Exorcists, four orbs. Lenalee's speed couldn't escape it. Three Exorcists, three orbs. Lavi's hammer couldn't touch it. Two Exorcists, two orbs. Not even Miranda - Exorcist of Time - could alter it. One Exorcist, one orb. Crowley was helpless to the innocent, white light._

And from there, Crowley had awoken back at his castle. However, he was sure he was actually asleep currently. Surely the Akuma hadn't actually…

With a sinking suspicion, the vampire Exorcist subtly dug his fingernail into his wrist. The pain shocked him through the kiss, and he went ridged. Eliade noticed.

"Is something wrong, Master Aliester?" She truly did look concerned. She truly did look alive. She truly did look… wonderful.

He knew now. For all the wonderful things in the world, he knew now, and the love of his life really was in his arms once again. He knew, but he wouldn't tell her now. For now, he would enjoy this. He swept her into a breathtaking kiss that left even the Akuma with a dreamy expression. She melted in his arms.

He knew, but it would be a time before he tried to explain to her that he did. He didn't want… He didn't want to waste this second chance.

****

Lavi had connected the dots the moment he woke up, the most obvious of which was the fact that Bookman was currently alive and sitting in the boat across from him. He didn't have his Innocence currently - or yet, he reminded himself - but he knew he would soon. He would tell Bookman soon as well, but for now that would be his own secret. The decision to give up the bookman lifestyle had been a long, drawn-out argument between the two of them, and it had only just been resolved when Bookman was finally slain. He didn't want to go through that again anytime soon, but he would for the sake of his friends.

For now, the green haired Exorcist inside the castle occupied his thoughts. The Bookman could only guess what that smile on his face meant. However, one other woman slipped her way in, and she wasn't even human. A modified Akuma, one of the only ones he met, he had been unable to save, yet she had given her life up for him.

Maybe… Maybe this time, he could- It was wistful thinking, but already he was reviewing the situation in Japan carefully and ways to keep Chomesuke safe this time around.

****

Lenalee waited anxiously for the supposed 'new Exorcists' that were on the way. For all her excitement and joy at seeing so many of her family back alive, the biggest of course being Komui's always smiling face, the one she wanted to see the most was the one who hadn't died.

Through her earlier tears of joy, she had choke backed her story on what happened in fear of it just being some nice dream. With the daily passing of life, she had given into her hope and allowed the joy of actually being back in the past. Several had come asking why she was crying as she went from hall to hall and visited everyone she could, but she only shook her head and beamed her most brilliant smile. None were willing to pressure her beyond that.

Now, hours later, she had been asked by Komui - for the second time, she giggled - to meet two new arriving Exorcists. She remembered her first meeting with Lavi and Bookman clearly and judged this to be the day.

Knowing what had happened with the Level Two, she could only hope that he had been sent back as well. Lavi was an old flame of sorts, and the two had held close bonds even afterwards. It would be a relief to meet someone who was more than a familiar face, as she had done all day.

She smiled as she heard the first sounds of a boat rowing its way towards the entrance.

****

Miranda cried as she beat her grandfather clock with her fists. She was stuck back in the rewinding town with her uncontrollable Innocence and not at all pleased. She had no idea how to extract the Innocence from the clock and turn it back into her anti-Akuma weapon. All she could do was wait and hope that Allen and Lenalee or someone else came to help her out again.

As she finally slid to the floor and leaned against the clock with an irritated sigh, Miranda briefly wondered if Allen's wife would help her out. Rhode, while still frighteningly sadistic and almost killing her more than once, turned out to be an adorable little child once Allen straightened her out… If it could be called that. The closer Rhode and Miranda become, the more Rhode wanted to 'play' with her.

Suddenly, Miranda's eyes flew open and she jumped to her feet, hands on her cheeks in horror. The Level Two had said 'Exorcists." That meant Rhode, a Noah, was back to her _original_ self and was coming here. Without her Innocence properly chained as an equip-type, Miranda would be as helpless as a babe.

She began crying again.

* * *

AN: Simple enough, I suppose, for a secondary story. This is my first D. Grey-Man story, so we'll see where this goes, alright? Good.

Now, I don't _exactly_ have a plan for where I'm going with this, but we'll see what happens. Should be fun.


	2. A:1

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter One - Allen

* * *

Defeating the Akuma had been the easy part for Allen, explaining to officer Moore that her brother was now missing because he was already dead and what she had known in recent days was actually an Akuma wearing his skin was not so easy. Allen sighed, shuffled a deck of cards in his hands as his head thumped against the window of his booth on the train. He was forced to forgo his familiarity with her in favor of the standard explanation.

If not a friend, Moore had at least been a comrade or reliable ally during the years he had fought against the Earl. As selfless as any Finder, she helped fight and provided support as he and the other Exorcists fought, even going so far as to save Miranda back when she was first looking for Headquarters among other things.

Now he knew she was no more reliable than any other person he had saved and explained the Akuma to, and that was quite unfortunate in his opinion. He continued his shuffling.

_Oi Fourteenth, are you still there?_ Allen called out in his mind. When his thoughts remained his alone, Allen smiled.

The battle for his sanity had been as trying as the battle for his life with the curse. Speaking of, his smile widened as he rubbed the crimson outline of the pentagram above his left eye. His white hair was a sign that he would die young; it marked him near the end of his years just as it did an old man. While the process should have been relevantly slow - he would have guessed half a normal life but wouldn't have been sure - the curse had spread more and more as his contact with the Akuma and it taking damage increased throughout the years. From Rhode stabbing it and becoming a gear to its later forms, the curse had spread to the point where Allen had been on his last leg. That wasn't even mentioning how little lifeforce he had left from his parasitic Innocence.

That had been the only reason he accepted that last mission to eliminate the Millennium Earl, for all the Dark Order's threats. He estimated a month or two before he keeled over, the Fourteenth Noah estimated three, so a mission to end the war with such a high risk wasn't too much of a difficulty. He only wished that the others hadn't had to go with him, even though he knew he wouldn't have stood a chance otherwise.

Shuffling with one hand, Allen thumbed his unnatural tattoo one last time before using both hands to shuffle. The feel of cards was comforting. The feel of them with his parasitic hand was a blessing. He never could cheat as well with Crown Clown's completed form.

The train made a temporary stop and a pretty woman sat across from him, but Allen paid her no mind. It only reminded him of his wife. Just the thought brought a twinge in his heartstrings. This blessing of prolonged life only went as far as leaving _his_ Rhode behind. She was still alive, certainly, but also without memory of him.

Their relationship had been a strange one to be sure, with Tyki's mutterings about how nothing could come between an Exorcist and a Noah and other difficulties. Only the truth about the Fourteenth had stemmed that and the war enough for them to get married. Also, both he and Rhode had been unwilling to turn sides for the other yet refused to attack each other. On top of Allen's threats for her to not harm his friends and Rhode's to leave her family untouched, both had threatened their own sides not to harm their significant other. Lavi's 'fight' against Rhode just before that Level Two appeared had been nothing more than swinging hammers and flying candles. Not to mention Rhode's adoptive family in addition to her Noah relatives… Allen shuddered.

He had forgotten how or why he had fallen for the girl (his elder by _many _years), but his previous anger for her had been effectively masked by love over the years. It must have been the inescapable hugs and kisses that she insisted on every time they met. Returning them had only been the next step, after of course weeks of tormented nights of Rhode-filled dreams and the burning memory of her warmth when pressed against him and the sweet taste of candy on her lips and… Allen very nearly faltered in his aerodynamic shuffling.

"You are very good at that," a voice said suddenly, startling him out of his thoughts. He quickly snatched a card that missed out of the air and piled them all on his hand.

Blushing at his thoughts, he turned his attention towards the speaker. It was the woman who had sat across from. Her large blue eyes shifted from the stilled cards to his eyes as she smiled. A neat hat, matching the dark grey of her dress, topped her brown locks. She was indeed pretty, but with Rhode still lingering in his thoughts she could have been plain as a board.

"With the cards, I mean," she continued, still smiling.

"Oh, uh… Thank you. I have had a lot of practice over the years because of my master," Allen answered as he casually started shuffling again.

The girl's eyes were drawn to the cards again, but she cocked her head. "Your master?"

Allen grimaced. He knew where this conversation was headed. Five minutes of his life story of his earlier years and that girl would be pawing him for more information on this wonderful Marshal Cross. For some reason girls could never see reason when it came to his master, even years after he disappeared. Even Lulubell had shown a hint of interest, for all her cold indifference.

"Yes, I studied under him for a while," Allen said quickly. "Here, pick a card." He held fanned them out for an old 'magic' trick in hopes of sidetracking her. It worked. "Now, I want you to…"

As he went over trick, Allen let his mind wonder. After the events with officer Moore, he had no idea where he wanted to go exactly. He could go to the Headquarters, like he was supposed to, where he knew Lenalee would be waiting if not Lavi as well. He also knew that Crowley would currently be at his castle, most likely spending quality time with Eliade - Allen felt the vampire deserved that bit of happiness. Miranda, Allen couldn't help but smirk, would have to be trapped at that rewinding town again, near the beginning this time. Perhaps near the third or fourth repeated day. Allen also knew he could attempt to follow Cross with Timcampy, head to Japan with him and do something good there without endangering those who had gone with him last time.

As it was, however, Allen knew he was already on the train heading for Headquarters and that it was his next stop. At least the Director and High Marshals wouldn't be breathing down his next for some time - never if he could help it.

Allen slipped a card from the deck and smirked, glancing at it as he prepared to show her her original card. His breath caught in his throat when he saw it, however. It just had to be that one. His grin was only a little forced as he flipped it over, the ace of spades, and asked, "Is this your card?"

The girl gasped and nodded, gushing over the trick and asking for a repeat. He would have called her smile a grin if she wasn't so elegant in bearing. Things were so different before the Exorcist coat.

Allen had time for only two more tricks before the train stopped and he was headed towards the Dark Order's Headquarters. Reaching the base of the immense cliff, he decided to do things the old fashioned way. Grabbing a protruding rock, Allen began his climb.

He was breathing hard as he reached the top, sweat seeping through his white shirt as he straightened his tie. He needed to get his body back into shape. 300 pushups with his human hand was nothing compared to the 2,000 he was doing daily not one day ago, in his _real_ time. With a final sigh, he grabbed his briefcase and faced the gates of the Headquarters.

"Excuse me?" he called out. "Is anybody here?" There, that certainly made him appear clueless. "I am Allen Walker. I was sent here by Cross Marion to be an Exorcist."

As the giant face began scanning him, Allen had a sinking suspicion that he was forgetting something…

"GET THIS GUY OUTTA HERE!" The head suddenly shouted, pulling back and crying as it yelled. "THIS GUY IS A BUG! THE PENTACLE ON HIS HEAD IS CURSED! OUT! OUT!"

Allen's eyes widened as he waved his arms. "No, I'm an-"

"The pentacle is the mark of an Akuma. This guy is actually… A FRIEND OF THE MILLENNIUM EARL!"

Allen face-palmed, groaning loudly at that. By the time he moved his hand, he could already see Kanda descending with his damned Mugen. Allen sidestepped just in time, sending a dry look towards the Japanese Exorcist as the concrete shattered.

"You have a lot of nerve," the more official Exorcist growled, "coming here alone."

"Would it help if I said that I am actually just a cursed human and not an Akuma?" Allen asked mildly as Kanda prepared his sword again. The swordsman had come far fast from what Allen remembered. He was far from weak or sloppy now, but he was a far cry from what he would be in six months let alone the years before his death. "My name is Allen Walker, and I'm here to be an Exorcist."

Kanda's eyes widened, but he didn't lower his sword. "Gate Keeper!"

The Gate Keeper's sobbing face winced under Kanda's glare. "B-but I couldn't determine his insides! How can we know for sure he's not an Akuma?"

Inside the headquarters, Komui calmly watched this as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Hmph. Whatever. If I check your insides we will know for sure," Kanda threatened as he prepared himself. "Innocence… Activate! Mugen!" The katana became surrounded by the white light of his Innocence.

Allen smirked, his deformed arm turning into its white claw in a flash of green light. _Let's see how Yu Kanda does against Marshal Allen Walker. My synchronization level is well beyond what his will ever reach._

Crown Clown or not, Allen and his Innocence were beyond perfect harmony, exceeding one hundred percent synchronization and taking the rank Marshal. Even in its old form, the two were one.

The two tensed, and Allen's smirk became a wild grin. Clenching his claw, Allen started one of his old abilities, _"Cross…"_ A cross of pure white light began to appear before his opponent.

Kanda saw that and responded. _"First Illusion…"_ He swung his sword back, his Innocence summoning the swarm he was about to unleash.

"_Gra-"_ Allen stopped short as a pair of boots suddenly crushed Kanda into the ground. What had really stopped him, however, was who was in those boots.

Lenalee turned with a smile, her beautiful green hair done in its ponytails again. It had taken years to grow that long again after the Japan fiasco, and she had lost it again a few months before the final push that led Allen back into the past. Now she had it back. Again.

Still standing on Kanda's head, she smiled and bowed, "I'm sorry about that, Allen. It seemed my brother had forgotten about the letter of recommendation. My name is Lenalee Lee. I'll show you the way inside."

Allen opened his mouth to say something, but Lenalee went on before he could. Stepping off of Kanda finally, she bent over to face the downed Exorcist. Although married - previously married - Allen couldn't help but curse Lenalee's uniform. He swore she wore it like that on purpose. "And you better learn to control yourself. In case you didn't notice, that's a parasitic-type Innocence in his left arm. If you would take the time to stop swinging your sword and talk, he could have explained." She finished with a rap to his head with her clipboard.

Turning another smile on the surprised Allen, she gestured towards the open gates. "If you would follow me, I'll show you the way."

"Er, right," Allen assented awkwardly. The gate closed behind him with a loud bang.

Outside, Kanda growled as he finally removed his face from the ground. "Stupid woman…"

Allen hadn't even thought of the possibility that Lenalee and the others wouldn't have been sent to the past with him. There were five orbs after all, and there were five Exorcists. However, as Lenalee cheerfully showed him from room to room, Allen grew more and more doubtful that she was actually the Lenalee he knew.

Finally, the tour ended at the supervisor's office. The Chinese man held his old blue cup of coffee with a pink bunny on it as he waved cheerfully. "Hello, how are you today? I am Komui Lee, the scientific group supervisor…"

After a short trip to the medic office where Allen heatedly denied injury in his arm, they took the elevator down.

"I am impressed by your knowledge of what an Exorcist is, but I guess that's to be expected from one who trained under Marshal Cross for three years," Komui said pleasantly as he, Allen, and Lenalee plummeted down into darkness.

When the lift finally stopped, the only thing lit besides it were five men sitting in thrones. Komui gestured towards them. "These are people of our boss, the commander-in-chief." Taking a sly glance towards Allen, he said, "Now show them your value."

The feel of ethereal arms wrapping around him was expected and welcome. It took more than Hevlaska to scare Allen Walker. Only things like… Rhode during his honeymoon, or… Rhode when he gave her flowers instead of candy, or… Rhode on her period. _Hmm, a lot of my fears seem to involve Rhode._

"How is he, Hevlaska?" Komui called out from below. "Does he satisfy your needs as an Apostle of God?"

The tendrils reached out and latched onto his anti-Akuma weapon. The ancient Exorcist brought her morphed head towards Allen, and he smiled warmly at her. Her lips quirked into a returning smile. "He shows no fear for his first time. Allen Walker, I will now check your synchronization rate…"

There was a pause as Allen felt her reaching inside him. It was as uncomfortable as any other time, but he forced himself to remain calm. It was then he realized that this might actually be a bad idea. Well, the cat would have to be let out of the bag sooner or later. "Two percent… Twenty-five percent… Forty-three percent…. Sixty percent… Seventy-five percent… What? It is still- Eighty-eight percent… One hundred percent! 115 percent! 127 percent! 138 percent! 148 percent! 155 percent! 162 percent!" (1)

The High Marshals were standing now, gaping openly at the boy Hevlaska was holding. Komui's hands had gone slack, and his coffee cup clattered to the platform, spilling. Lenalee only stared, not betraying a single emotion.

"He has appeared! One who has surpassed the 'Critical Point!' The Exorcist who will become a new Marshal has appeared!" Hevlaska intoned.

A silence fell between them all. Feeling awkward, Allen scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous chuckle. "So does that mean you'll let me down now?"

"Impossible!" one of the High Marshals shouted.

"He is too young!" another agreed.

A third made his point. "Even Cross Marian was twenty years old when he… This can't be!"

The fifth in the row had returned to his seat, and he was smiling with his hands folded before him. "Allen Walker, is it? You have indeed showed us your value. Let me be the first to welcome you into our ranks… Marshal Walker."

Shifting in Hevlaska's reverent grip, Allen gave them a nervous grin, "Um, thank you, High Marshal."

Lenalee picked up the dropped cup and inspected it for cracks before handing it back to Komui. "Brother, shouldn't you be welcoming him?"

Komui's shell-shocked face only moved enough to see her. Her bright smile seemed to return him to his senses, and he slowly took the cup from her offering hands. At last, he closed his mouth to form a smile. With a nod towards Lenalee, he looked back up towards the newly proclaimed Marshal.

"Welcome to the Dark Order, Marshal Walker!" he called out to Allen. Lenalee followed suit.

Finally, Hevlaska smiled at the boy in her arms and whispered, "Welcome to the Dark Order, Marshal Walker… the one who created the Time Destroyer."

Allen fixed a sharp look on her, finally stopping his squirming as she moved to set him down. _Created?_ Past tense? Surely she didn't mean… That was the Level Two! He was no where near the thing when it leveled up. As his feet hit the ground, he tried to ask her what she meant, but he was swept into congratulations from the Lee siblings before being given the honorary ceremony by the High Marshals. Before he could gather his bearings, they were already out of the pit and spreading the news.

Allen merely stumbled into his room, thoughts whirling, and collapsed on his bed. He was hungry, but he resisted the urge as he tried to make sense of this crazy day. The prophecy that had been looming over him and his Innocence all this time was just some Level Two sending him to the past? That hardly seemed as ominous as it had been made to be.

Sighing, Allen began to undo his tie. While it was true he should have been a Marshal at fifteen, he was never actually promoted until he was twenty-one, when Link was finally released from being his tagalong. Once Allen's shirt was off, he rolled to his side. He was surprised to see the black robes with gold gilding instead of silverwork already waiting for him. They certainly worked fast.

He knew he could request proper quarters for one of his rank, in fact they would probably send him there the next day, but for now Allen just wanted some peace. The news of a fifteen year old Marshal was going to spread fast, with everyone treating him differently and more than a few people enraged. Kanda came to mind.

Closing his eyes, Allen winced at the feel of his arms sprawled to either side. He didn't like sleeping alone. He was already sitting up and about to look for someone, Cloud Nine or Lenalee, when he realized what he was doing. Those two wouldn't even know him beyond 'newest Exorcist and youngest Marshal,' not to mention that cats cradle he had walked into when it came to sparking Cloud Nine's interest. With a sigh, he laid down again and braced himself for a long night.

When sleep came, it wasn't the pleasant world of dreams Rhode took him to. It was the hell of nightmares.

* * *

_(1) Allen reached a MINIMUM of 110 when he was fighting Tyki. Years after the fact he is sure to surpass that, seeing as the minimum is an increase of 30 percent (from 83 to 110) in less than one year (mentioned to be 15 years old before Hevlaska first scans 83; Komui mentions he's 15 when Allen reaches 110 (or more))._

* * *

AN: Man, I had forgotten how nice it was to write quick and fast. Sorry for those who are expecting an epic. The chapters are going to be roughly this small, with each told from someone else's prospective (sometimes overlapping). However, don't expect chapters coming out fast like this in the future. This, my secondary story, is just something to do while I'm stuck in my primary story and want to write. Good news is I finally found something worth forming a plot around.


	3. La:1

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Two - Lavi

* * *

As Lavi and Bookman rode in their little boat up to the main entrance of the Dark Order's headquarters, the apprentice bookman was currently debating whether or not to perform his usual reaction to beautiful women when he first meets Lenalee in this timeline. He was still thinking when their destination came in sight, but the decision was made for him the moment he saw the green haired Exorcist waiting.

"Strike!" he shouted excitedly, a heart appearing in his one eye. He heard Bookman sigh from behind him, causing him to grin. The grin was directed at Lenalee though.

Lenalee blushed upon hearing his comment, and she opened her mouth excitedly to ask him something, but Lavi moved fast.

He was being cautious. From what he understood of Time, it would be best if he stayed as close to the original timeline as possible. Changing the past was thought to have drastic setbacks to make up for what should not change. For example, saving someone in the past who should have died only resulted in her dying the next day from something else. At least, that was how current theories portrayed it in the books he had read.

Besides fear of Time itself, Lavi knew the importance of secrecy. Not just holding off Bookman, but Lavi feared the reaction of others when they discovered the truth - or if they rejected the truth. As it was, the safest thing to do in the present was keep the truth hidden, and he could tell immediately from the way Lenalee opened her mouth that she would ruin all of that.

He bounded out of the boat like a love struck fool and kneeled before her, grabbing her hands. The heart-eye was still going full blast. "Hello there, my name is Lavi, and I'm going to be a new Exorcist here. What's your name?"

Her smile froze before shifting into a frown. "Lavi?"

Lavi's forced himself to smile. "Yeah, that's my name. What's your's?" For now, she had to think that he was the original Lavi, not the one she knew.

Lenalee opened and closed her mouth twice before a pained look entered her eyes and tears appeared to be on the brink of falling. "Lenalee Lee," she whispered finally, not meeting his eyes.

It hurt Lavi to do this, but it was necessary until they could speak in private. Seeing her in pain especially hurt. However, as a bookman apprentice he had been taught how to push himself through emotionally tugging situations.

"That's a wonderful name, Lenalee," he almost froze at the way the name rolled off his tongue, the way he used it during and after he and her had been together. Seeing that she didn't notice, however, he continued, "The panda and I-" He was cut off as Bookman kicked his head into the dirt.

"Watch who you're calling a panda!" Bookman shouted angrily. Huffing at his apprentice, he turned to Lenalee with a kind smile. "We are the bookmen who have come here to be Exorcists. I assume you are here to show us to Supervisor Komui?" Lenalee masked her hurt and nodded.

Lavi breathed out a sigh as he followed Bookman and Lenalee through the now familiar headquarters. Now that he thought about it, it didn't make any sense why Lenalee would be sad. It wasn't like they were together anymore or anything, and he was still alive even if she thought he didn't remember anything, just like everyone else. It wasn't like they couldn't be friends again even if he didn't actually have his memories... He sighed again when he realized he was just trying to sooth his own conscious.

Introductions and receiving his Innocence passed by in a blur, although he was still careful to keep himself covered. He was surprised to find Lenalee hiding the truth as well but glad for it nevertheless. As he and Bookman tested out their respective Innocence in the training room, Lavi let his mind wander back to Japan and the girl he couldn't save.

"Grow!"

Chomesuke had held onto her sanity longer than any other modified Akuma, according to her. That was good. However, obviously that wasn't enough.

"Grow!"

The Millennium Earl trying to command her in the rally with all the other Akuma had been the catalyst leading to her death. However, if he had called out to _all_ the Akuma there was no escaping that save attacking the Earl himself. Only Allen could do that and live.

"Grow!"

Lavi felt that the missing piece was Eliade and the way she restrained herself without being modified, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out how to implement that.

"Grow!"

Damnit, he didn't want to leave her to die again. Chomesuke deserved more than self-destruction for everything she did. It was even her blood that helped Crowley live through his fight against Jasdebi. She deserved life!

"Grow!"

Of course, his passion for her continued existence had nothing to do with any attraction to her, he was sure. It was just because he refused to see a friend die. It goes without saying he was willing to ignore the rule about not changing the past when it involved her.

"I think it's big enough, Lavi," a wry voice broke Lavi out of his musings, and his blush made him feel a fool. His hammer was already brushing the ceiling and he had nothing to use it on.

With a nervous chuckle he let it return to its normal size. "I just wanted to see how big I could make it."

Bookman stared at him for a moment before going back to his own exercises with his Heaven Compass. Lavi let out a hidden sigh of relief before going over his hammer again. He didn't notice Bookman staring at him through the corner of his eyes.

Eventually they were given their rooms and Lavi bid Bookman goodnight. They both went to their separate rooms, right next to each other, but Lavi didn't bother undressing for bed yet. He set down his bag and immediately turned for the door. He opened it and left without trying to be quiet - that would only appear suspicious and have Bookman tailing after him.

Once he got to the next level of rooms, Lavi considerably quieted down. He climbed several more floors before he finally reached his destination. He opened the door without knocking and locked it behind him. He couldn't keep the grin off his face at what he saw inside.

Lenalee was in the middle of changing into her shift for sleeping, and Lavi walked in just in time to see the cloth pulled over her pale backside. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door before making a sound of approval.

Lenalee spun in a heartbeat, cheeks aflame and a yell on her lips. When she saw who it was, however, she calmed down only to remember and instantly become guarded again. Lavi watched the emotions pass across her beautiful face as he had learned how to all those years ago.

"Don't blush; it isn't anything I haven't seen before," he said with a grin as he righted himself and began to walk towards her.

Lenalee was still for a second as what she was hearing warred with the world as she knew it - that Lavi didn't remember anything - and when she finally reached her conclusion she was more than willing to respond to Lavi's breathtaking kiss as he swept her into a tight embrace. There was love behind the kiss, from both of them, but it was different than the fiery passionate ones they shared in the past.

The kiss didn't last long, but Lavi refused to let her go afterwards. Not that Lenalee minded. She herself felt such relieve that she was afraid to let go of him.

Lavi's one eye was glaring down at her, but the hint of a smile barely restrained that Lenalee noticed took the edge off. "You _are_ a fool, preparing to just shout greetings at me when we've never even met before."

Lenalee's grin was sheepish, and it brought out the smile from him. "Well, I needed someone to talk to, and I was just a little excited."

Lavi's look told her he didn't believe her. "Just a little excited? You were practically ready to jump into the water just to reach me sooner. I know I'm good looking, but I thought you had more control than that."

Lavi realized his mistake as soon as Lenalee turned mischievous. The girl suddenly pushed him back, and he fell onto her bed. "I'll show _you_ who has more control…"

When Lenalee reached for her shift, Lavi gaped. "You want to do that here? Now?" She pulled it over her head.

Still with her sly smile, Lenalee began to undo Lavi's coat. "You can be my first twice now." With a resigned chuckle, Lavi helped with the last of the buttons.

****

Two hours later, Lavi and Lenalee were snuggling comfortably, and their breathing had regained its normal quality. Silence followed, yet neither were planning on going to sleep yet. Lavi, for one, could not afford being found in her room, and Bookman would surely notice him not returning. Lenalee was merely deep in thought, trying to wrap her mind around what had happened and what it would mean for them in the future.

Finally, the green haired woman in a girl's body sighed. "Allen comes here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow night, I know," Lavi muttered back thoughtfully, "and I'll be gone by tomorrow morning. We won't meet again until after you and Allen almost die fighting Rhode with Miranda, four weeks from now."

Lenalee nodded against his chest, but her grip tightened on him possessively. Not for the last time she wondered what things would have been like if they had stayed together. "Allen's nightmares will return."

This time it was Lavi's turn to nod. The things the boy (Lavi still thought of him that way) had seen and done - either from his curse or past, Fourteenth Noah or Rhode, even Akuma or Millennium Earl himself - had scarred his mind pitifully, and still Allen moved forward with a smile and a touch of politeness. "You shouldn't sleep with him when he comes. Not that I'm jealous or anything - I know that you only sleep - but…" Lavi drifted off with a frown.

Lenalee picked up on his thought. "Destroyer of Time?" At Lavi's grunt of approval, she sighed. "I won't say anything, but I think he'll change enough just by what he cannot change. He is, after all, the youngest Marshal in history even if he was never acknowledged, and it is mandatory for new Exorcists to be checked upon arrival." Lavi was silent. Of them, only Allen had ever exceeded the Critical Point, although Lavi was close with his ninety-six, as seen today. That had raised a few eyes.

"That's true, but perhaps this is what it meant. Allen is a child of prophesy, both an Exorcist and a Noah, cursed, with the power to rival the Millennium Earl, and - as he would say - "with a hand for humanity and a hand for the souls of Akuma." Every step he takes sends ripples through history, leaving his influence even indirectly. Bookman and I are here to accurately record the war between Akuma and Exorcist, but I was assigned the task of recording the one who is destined to destroy Time. Against something that big, all I can do is watch the ruins he leaves in his wake."

"I hate when you get this way," Lenalee groaned good-naturedly, causing Lavi to break from his haze and smile. After a moment of silence though, Lenalee sighed. "It's hard thinking of Allen that way. To me, I just see the little white haired boy who walks through our doors tomorrow."

"It's hard to see that 'white haired boy' when he's fighting a Level Five," Lavi muttered dryly. Lenalee flinched, but she knew it was true. Allen had scared her then, and it wasn't because his skin had turned ashen or the fifth level of his cursed eye or even the raw power he was swinging around in that fight. No, Allen had scared because of something else. She shuddered.

_Eyes closed, Allen calmly muttered his prayer for the dead with a small smile, "May your pitiful soul find rest in the next life."_

_And the world went white._

Forcing that memory back, Lenalee untangled herself from Lavi. "You should be getting back now." The one-eyed man eyed her for a moment, seeing her holding the sheets to cover her bared chest and her purple eyes not meeting his gaze. Sensing the mood, he nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lenalee." The name flowed off his tongue with its affectionate familiarity. He stood, shameless of his nudity, before slipping on his headband. Lenalee's only response was a single nod, and he finished dressing in silence. Finally, he slipped out the door, Lenalee not looking at him once as he went.

Lavi opened and closed his door more quietly, conscious of people sleeping yet still not the suspiciously inaudible method he could have. He threw his dirty clothes into a pile and took a shower before going to bed. His thoughts resolved around Allen, Kro-chan, Miranda, and even a bit of Yu. The blue haired, Japanese Exorcist had died not too long ago, in the middle of the push for the Millennium Earl's head yet before they actually met the Earl.

It was a shame really. Kanda's ability had grown exponentially over the years. The damn Dark Order's experiments had been the cause of death as surely as the Level Five had been. For the life of him, Lavi hoped that five was the limit to how much an Akuma could level up. That thing was a monster - a monster among monsters - and even one was too much to see in one life. From what he had heard from Allen about how a Level Four's trapped soul became grossly corrupted, he didn't dare imagine what happened to a Level Five's.

Allen's case was a pitiful one, and still he went on smiling.

Lavi growled into his pillow and flipped over. Sleep came hard that night.

****

The next day, Lavi waved goodbye to Lenalee with a wide grin as he shouldered his hammer. Bookman was already waiting for him in the boat, and without further adieu hopped in and began rowing. He didn't need to look to know Lenalee was smiling at his back, nor that Bookman was studying him intently.

His grin was a mask, but a small part of him felt like he was facing a more positive future. The grin didn't feel as forced. As the duo cleared the canals, Lavi felt like giving out a shout of exhilaration. This time Allen would kill the Millennium Earl. This time not near as many would die. This time… This time Chomesuke would live.

Second chances were a beautiful thing.

* * *

AN: Alright, either something is wrong with FF . net or people just don't like me. No reviews for a chapter is a bit harsh, but it's nothing I wasn't prepared for, I suppose. Then again, even after 2-3 days my profile still lists this story as one chapter even though I updated. Well, with this chapter I hope for the best.


	4. A:2

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Three - Allen

* * *

Waking up alone wasn't nearly as bad as going to sleep. Rhode or whoever was usually gone before he woke, so for the moment Allen contented himself with the silence of the room. Much needed silence.

He remembered clearly his current predicament - sent to the past, just became an Exorcist, just promoted to Marshal - and that troubled him as much as what he had left behind - his wife, his friends, and Crown Clown. Other miscellaneous thoughts snuck in as well, from Marshal Cross still being around to what was sure to be a welcoming party in the cafeteria waiting for him. His stomach emphasized that last one with a rumble.

Without reaching any solutions, Allen peeled off his damp bed sheets and stumbled into a shower. His old Innocence drew his attention for the most part, the deformed flesh capable of turning into a massive claw. There were times he had missed it, such as playing poker, but right now he wished he had the Crowned Clown. He shuddered at the thought of what it would take to get that other form back: a hole in the heart and his Innocence ground to dust.

While in the shower, Allen experimentally tried to draw his sword. To his surprise and joy, he pulled the weapon right out of his arm, leaving the seal on his shoulder. It made sense, he thought as he sheathed it, as the sword had actually been formed as a result of him exceeding the Critical Point. That fact hadn't changed, and neither had his Innocence, even if its form did. This was still Crown Clown, just not in its completed state.

Before Allen finished his shower, he tried one more thing. Closing his eyes, he focused on his Innocence.

His master used Maria, another being, as Innocence - corpse or not. Cloud Nine's Lau Shimin was a sentient creature, yet it was her Innocence. Froi Tiedoll had learned to create giant monsters with his Maker of Eden. Each of those Marshals had learned to give a separate form for their Innocence to control, and since they were at over 100% synchronization, that separate form followed their every command and thought.

Allen had learned as well, although not with this old version of his Innocence. The claw was activated, but although Allen tried he could not give it the form he used to. The Crowned Clown, the armor that protected him on whim, used to fight by his side as he wielded the Sword of Salvation. Although he still had his sword, Crowned Clown was no where to be found. With a growl of frustration, he deactivated his Innocence and turned off the shower.

Dressing in the Marshal's uniform came naturally, black cloth lined with gold. After clasping the gold buckle, Allen slipped on his coat yet didn't zip it up - a habit Rhode had forced on him that he no longer noticed. However, with his younger body the exposed chest muscles were not as impressive as it had been before that Level Two sent him to past. Slipping his deck of cards up his sleeve, Allen finally emerged from his room, Timcampy on his shoulder.

As Allen expected, Lenalee was waiting somewhere near his room and was quick to keep him away from the cafeteria. It appeared the welcoming party wasn't finished yet… Again.

Lenalee smiled sweetly, holding the tray of coffee she often gave to the Science Department and her brother. "In fact, my brother wishes to meet with you down in Hevlaska's pit. You can eat after that. I'll come with you." Allen stared at her - Lenalee, one of his closest friends and not a spark of recognition - before nodding once.

Soon, the two were on the elevator and descending quickly. Lenalee was quieter than Allen remembered, but he supposed it made sense since she only saw the Marshal, not Allen himself. He had expected that. And was saddened.

Upon reaching the bottom, Lenalee made her delivery and was gone just as fast, most likely moving to help with the welcoming party. Komui smiled at Allen, and the new Marshal saw Hevlaska in all her ethereal glory rise from behind him.

After taking a nice long sip, Komui started the speech Allen had heard before, "Marshal Walker, your duty is to find and train those compatible with Innocence." With a gesture, Hevlaska withdrew five glowing pieces of Innocence and held them motherly in her tentacles for Allen to see clearly. "As you are new, you shall start with only five pieces and we will move from there as you successfully bring in more Exorcists.

"If the Innocence forms itself as a parasitic-type, the new Exorcist is expected to have full control over it by the time he or she reaches the Headquarters. If it is an equipment-type, you are to bring them here immediately so that they may have an anti-Akuma weapon formed of it. You have the choice of training those equipment-types yourself or leaving them here for training."

Taking another sip of his coffee, Komui pushed up his glasses and smiled. "As you may or may not already know, the Innocence will react on its own when it comes near a compatible host, so you need not worry about testing each and every person you come by. Also, it goes without saying that you are to destroy any Akuma you come across in your journey for more Exorcists.

"And unlike your master," Komui sighed, "you are to report to us at least once a month with an update of your location and activities. You will often be sent on special missions during your search, as is expected of one of your power. The first of which, in fact, has already been commissioned by the High Marshals." He held up a slender file.

Allen accepted the mission file curiously. Considering his age and 'inexperience,' he wondered what kind of assignment they would give him for his first. Opening it, all it took was the clipped picture to send him into a twitching fit. "Supervisor Komui, I would much rather not accept this mission."

Komui was blissfully unaware of Allen's reluctance. "Nonsense. As you were his student, it should be simple for you to find your former master, Marshal Cross."

Allen twitched again at the name. Despair was slowly seeping its way into his soul, only fought back by the slight hope that he was strong enough to resist the man who had turned his childhood into such a hell. "Wouldn't it be much more resourceful to send a regular Exorcist - say… Kanda, for example - instead of a Marshal?"

Komui shook his head. "Due to the elusiveness of Marshal Cross, it will take an unknown amount of time. As you should be out anyways in search of Innocence candidates, you are the best opinion."

Allen twitched again, and with all his mental strength and pride he fought back the despairing wail that threatened to escape. It appeared he had no choice. Perhaps he could delay on sending out Timcampy to find Cross for a week or twenty. Then again, Allen reasoned reluctantly, he still needed to speak with Cross over what exactly had gone on between him and the Fourteenth. Even after speaking with the Fourteenth Noah himself, there were still holes in what had happened that Allen intended to find out.

It was because of these thoughts, after he had collected the Innocence and left Komui, that he had forgotten about what awaited him in the cafeteria. Opening the doors for a quick snack for the road, Allen was suddenly bombarded by a loud cheer, jarring him from his thoughts and causing him to look up.

Most of the Science Department, Finders, and current Exorcists (read: Lenalee) stood facing him, all under a giant banner that read "Welcome Home, Marshal Walker." All were holding cups, and Lenalee led a quick welcoming recital. After another cheer, Allen found himself pulled into the crowd and attacked with the names of everyone he already knew.

Yet for all the thoughts on Cross and the inability to even sit down at a table without someone coming up and introducing themselves, Allen found himself smiling. The banner said it best. He was Home. At least, this Headquarters with Komui as its leader was his Home, where he could truly relax and find enjoyment with his friends.

After awing everyone with a parasitic's apatite at Marshal proportions, Allen was swept again in a tide of partings and well wishes before he finally managed to break through and made his way to the canal. There, he found a Finder waiting for him.

"Good morning," Allen greeted pleasantly upon sitting down, falling into shuffling his cards again. He was disappointed to find that Toma wasn't his accompanying Finder; Toma had liked cards too, not that he ever won against Allen. "My name is Allen Walker."

The man blinked in surprise as he rowed them out. "Oh, uh, good morning, Marshal Walker. I'm Kevin." Allen didn't know him. At least, none of the Kevin's he knew had been Finders; he must have died in the war to eliminate Marshal Tiedoll. Passively, Allen made a note to himself to be in Barcelona Spain the moment after he rescued Marshal Yeegar.

The two were silent after that, Allen lost in his thoughts and Kevin respectfully refraining from bothering the Marshal. They docked at the mouth of the cave and trekked on foot the rest of the way to the harbor, where a ship waited to take Allen wherever he wished. Kevin merely stood off to side, giving Allen space.

The white haired Exorcist smiled at the captain. "I would appreciate it if you took me to Germany." With a nod, the captain turned and began shouting orders at his crew. Kevin moved their bags inside. _Miranda first, then to Transylvania for Crowley. Perhaps I'll head Master off there in time._ Allen shuddered.

Soon, the ship cast off and they were headed north across open seas. Allen leaned against the railing, watching the sloshing waves without really seeing them. His thoughts had retreated back to what he had left behind. Both hands clenched the metal pole fiercely.

_"Allen!" a lithe body slammed into his own, and a soft pair of lips covered his before he could reply. Why did Rhode always greet him this way? They were enemies!_

Flash!

_This time, Allen had enough of her games. He hadn't gone a single night without dreaming of her in _weeks,_ and everything about her burned into his memory. This time he would put his foot down. No more would he allow Rhode Camelot to be so familiar with him. No More!_

_That's why he was more than a little surprised when, instead of pushing her away when she latched onto him, he pulled her tighter to him and for the first time kissed her back._

Flash!

_"I promised - I - would - try to - kill you," Rhode muttered between kisses as she and Allen rolled across the floor._

_In their current position, Allen was straddling Rhode's smaller body, his sword parrying two sharpened candles that Rhode held above her head, rendering her arms useless. Despite what they were doing, despite the forbidden relationship between them, Allen knew that if he relaxed in the slightest Rhode truly would kill him with those candles. One of them had even tasted blood already, its tip smeared with crimson - although there _was_ a clean part where Rhode had tasted it as well._

_Using her ability, Rhode charmed the candles into continuing their struggles against Allen's sword. With her hands now freed, she pulled off the red tie around her neck. Allen watched, only partly concentrating on the candles as Rhode began unbuttoning her blouse. The next to go was his coat, and he was helpless to stop her with his one arm occupied._

_With a growl of frustration, Allen used Crown Clown to wrap around and bind the candles before sheathing his sword back into his arm. His following kiss was primal, causing Rhode to smirk - delighted. Let it be said, with the candles twisting furiously in their confinement, that Rhode _had_ kept her promise that night._

Flash!

_"Do you, Allen Walker, take this woman, Rhode Camelot, to be your lawfully wedded…"_

Flash!

_Snuggled against his chest, Rhode's smile twisted into the frighteningly demented grin she had at times. "So Allen-kun…" she breathed out hauntingly, "do you want to see my true form?"_

_With a kiss to her stigmata riddled forehead, Allen nodded once. He understood what it meant to see her true form, and he loved her all the more for trusting him with it._

Flash!

_"Touch my husband one more time, Wisely, and it will be last thing you do this generation," Rhode threatened with a deathly calm. Her point was emphasized when hundreds of candles appeared, all pointed at her fellow Noah._

Flash!

_"Lavi," Allen started with his usual smile, "if Rhode so much as stubs her toe in the next five minutes…" A shadow fell across Allen's face, and Lavi would swear afterwards that Allen's skin turned the grey of a Noah. "I will kill you myself." It didn't help that he was still smiling._

_Lavi get a nervous laugh and took a step back, sweat trickling down his back. "H-heh, no worry's here!" _Sometimes you scare the hell out of me, Allen,_ Lavi thought dryly._

Flash!

_Rhode, her skin the fleshy color of a normal human, flashed a dazzling smile Allen's way. "Allen-kun, meet my father. Father, this is-"_

_"Papa Antenna, Activate!"_

_For all that Cross had done to Allen when he was a child, nothing prepared him for Sheryl "Desires" Camelot, the Fourth Noah._

Allen was smiling by the end of the chain of memories, yet he was close to tears as well. Rhode was still here, but she wasn't his Rhode anymore. For all he knew, she could never be the Rhode he knew, even if he did manage to catch her attention again this time around. All he could do was follow his promise to Mana - and keep walking forward.

With a weary sigh, Allen retreated below deck, to where Kevin had said would be Allen's private room. Removing his coat was a simple manner of just shrugging it off his shoulders, and soon Allen started a new batch of one handed pushups, this time with the added obstacle of a rocking ship instead of teetering chair.

Night came fast, but Allen refused to even look at his bed. The previous night's nightmares had been too much, and for now Allen simply wished to avoid them altogether until he found someone willing to sleep with him. Suddenly, Allen let out a chuckle with no mirth. _I sound like Master, even if it is an entirely different kind of sleep._

Lighting a candle when it became too dark outside to see well - the act tugging his heart painfully - Allen settled himself into a chair that was fastened to the floor and drummed his fingers against the equally strapped-down table. He was bored, but he refused to go to bed. Cards were ruled out as they would have slid back and forth across the table with the waves, and Allen didn't see an instrument of any kind that would allow him to play one of the Fourteen's melodies.

Allen leaned back but grunted when he was reminded that the chair was fixed to the floor. Drumming his fingers for another ten minutes, Allen decided on another batch of pushups. This was going to be a long night, but at least it was better than its alternative.

With a final sigh, Allen balanced himself into the air with one hand before bouncing down and up. "One… Two… Three…"

* * *

AN: Alright, folks. The plot is beginning to look sound in rough outlines. You won't actually see it until two chapters from now, but still, it's on its way. And for any of you know know me, I could actually have written chapters 1-5 (more like 1-20 at this rate) in one chapter, but that's not the purpose of this story. Quick, easy updates are the theme here, so if you are expecting quantity/quality, I got some bad news for you. Still, I'm putting some effort in here and hope you DGM fans are satisfied. It gives some peeps a break from that... that... _Yuullen_. Well, meet Rhobellen. That's right, power to the Rhobellen.


	5. Le:1

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Four - Lenalee

* * *

Lenalee's smile finally fell as soon as Allen was out the door. To keep up her image, she left before anyone could notice. She wandered the halls afterwards, deep in thought.

As she expected, Allen had held the haunted look he usually had after nightmares - not for the first time she wondered what he was actually seeing - and she knew that he would probably not sleep again until his body literally dropped from exhaustion, unless of course he found someone willing to share his bed. That little cure for his chronic nightmares was an undeniable blessing.

But Allen had also looked distracted, though Lenalee supposed that it made sense. Allen had been sent to the past like the rest of them, leaving behind everyone he cared about except them, and even then thought he was alone. Not to mention between becoming a Marshal and receiving his newest mission, Allen was probably still wondering what he should do in regards to the Noah, Millennium Earl, and most likely Marshal Cross as well.

"_The world on his shoulders,"_ Lavi had once said, and Lenalee couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret at contributing to that by withholding her familiarity with him. Still, the Hevlaska prophecy about the "Destroyer of Time" took priority here.

Taking solace in her room for a time, Lenalee just wanted that day to be over. Eventually she dragged herself for a quick delivery of coffee to the ever-working Science Department and her brother.

Just the thought of the elder Lee brought the smile back on Lenalee's face. For all his silliness and laziness, he had been a caring leader and skilled tactician when it came to dealing with the Akuma during the rising tide. It was the former that led to his downfall. His unwillingness to needlessly sacrifice his Exorcists and Finders had prompted the Vatican, after several warnings, to pull him down and exile him from the Dark Order. Lenalee had fought it, Allen had fought it, Lavi, Crowley, Miranda, Chaoji, and even Kanda had as well, but their words fell on deaf ears. Imprisoned in her room to prevent her from joining her brother, Lenalee had listened in horror at the news of her brother's demise only two weeks after.

The Director had been placed in temporary command until a new Supervisor could be found. Slowly, that temporary became more and more permanent as they stopped actively searching for a new Supervisor. The experiments had begun again, with no one with high enough power to counteract his orders. How many Finder's had been converted to half-Akuma? Lenalee had lost count after the first hundred, though the number had to be many times that. How many times had Allen remained locked in his room, crying for the souls lost by improper disposal of them? The nightmares had begun around then, Lenalee knew. His curse had reached its third level around then as well.

The day finally reached its end, and Lenalee was more than ready to retire to her room for the night. More thoughts of the now versus then raged before sleep finally won her over.

****

The days passed at their slow, reluctant rate, and Lenalee was glad for the few missions she received during that time. Flying and destroying Akuma in God's intended method always helped her clear her mind - unless of course it was a Level four. Things got sticky around then. However, the world had yet to see its first Level Four, Lenalee thought, so each mission was a blessed escape from the Headquarters.

It was ironic, really, that the place she had been homesick for the most had become the one place she couldn't wait to get out of.

That was mainly because of how awkward things were at first, with her working off memory on how each person acted with her and such. After a week or so, Lenalee soon found herself drawn in conversations where she no longer had to focus on how to act and instead responded naturally. It finally felt like being home again.

Kanda had taken the mission to an abandoned town that Lenalee was sure Allen had gone to as well, but the Japanese Exorcist had returned none the worst two days later with the Innocence and a report that every finder there had died save the one he brought with him - Toma.

Another Komurin incident followed immediately, and finally the moment Lenalee had been waiting for came.

"There is no way that _bean sprout_ became a Marshal on his first day here," Kanda growled. "Fifteen years old- There has to be a mistake."

Lenalee shook her head. "You're just angry because you know you wouldn't have stood a chance against him." Kanda twitched. "I was there when they tested him. His synchronization rate is over 160. You should watch yourself around him, Kanda. You don't know what kind of person is, and you definitely didn't leave a good first impression. You should apologize to him."

Kanda twitched again before letting out an expected, "Che." He then tried his hardest to ignore the woman sitting across from him as he ate. Lenalee smiled, knowing how much that was grating him. In fact, the first thing he would do when he next met Allen would probably challenge him to another fight.

Just then, Reever approached the table, looking a bit more exhausted than usual. "Lenalee, your brother has a mission for you."

Lenalee resisted the urge to let out a shout of joy. Instead, she led Reever to Jerry and got the man a coffee before following him back to Komui's office. She came across her brother buried in a large stack of books. By the look of utter defeat on his face, she wondered if he _had_ actually done the work to match the act.

"We believe we've found a piece of Innocence," Reever began, his voice only a little stronger with his coffee.

"Probably," Komui groaned, not moving his head from his desk. "The Innocence is probably there. But its maybe there, just maybe, so don't count on it. It's just maybe. It's not absolute, it's just maybe. But you know, it's probably there, but just maybe."

Lenalee sweat-dropped. "I got it. It only might be there."

Komui stared at her, his eyes dead with exhaustion. "How can I say this? There seems to be a town that rewinds."

And Lenalee smiled.

****

In no time, Lenalee had her things packed and threw on a dress to cover her Exorcist uniform. After thinking about it for a second, Lenalee removed the dress. It was good and all that she should stay close to the original timeline, like Lavi said, but attracting an Akuma or two along the way couldn't hurt. She wore her coat proudly.

At the canals, Lenalee found the Finder Toma waiting for her. She remembered him from before and was only slightly surprised to see him so ready to be off once again after his previous mission. After a brief greeting, they were on their way out of the canals.

When they reached the ship that would take them across the English Channel, Lenalee finally realized what exactly was entitled with this new mission. She would see Miranda again, yes, but by extension Lenalee knew that she shouldn't reveal anything about being the same Lenalee Miranda knew. Also, she knew that Rhode would be there as well, and the Noah would not have any memory of her. Lenalee did not want to go insane again.

She sat down with a sigh and watched Toma play a game of cards without really seeing. Idly, one hand traced the outline of her Dark Boots. No longer crystal-type, yet they should be strong enough to suit her needs. She would drink her Innocence another day.

Blowing out another sigh, Lenalee contented herself with staring out the round window and letting her thoughts drift to the future and what it would bring. After bringing Miranda back into their folds, how many secrets would still be kept? How much of Time would be destroyed? Was that even what it meant? _It has to be,_ Lenalee thought conclusively.

For some reason, there was a tightness in her stomach, a feeling that something was going to go wrong. Lenalee knew Allen could take care of himself - he was a Marshal after all, and he could handle Rhode better than anyone - yet that nagging feeling was still there. Lenalee frowned, one hand clenching with worry.

_I hope Allen is alright.

* * *

_

AN: A short chapter, laughibly so if you know me, but I'll make up for it with next chapter. Besides, you all really want to hear about Allen right, not Lenalee? Because next chapter, Allen meets Rhode...


	6. A:3

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Five - Allen

* * *

"We're finally here, Kevin." Allen smiled as they stopped before the entrance of a walled town in the middle of Germany. He was so tired - it had been four or five days no with sleep - but he had finally reached his destination.

Kevin had his hands on the straps of his pack as he stared at the large walls curiously. "And you believe there is an Innocence candidate in there, Marshal Walker?"

Allen stuck his hand through the gap between walls. A green light most associated with Innocence flickered and crackled. Allen pulled his hand out, unharmed. "Yes, I do." Kevin stared, dumbfounded. Clenching his fist a few times after the sensation, Allen continued, "Unfortunately, it only allows those carrying Innocence inside, so you must remain out here. In fact, from what I've heard, this may take a great deal of time. It might be best if you took residence in the nearby town, Kevin. I will call you when it is done."

Kevin had more than a few questions, from how Allen knew about the town to how he knew how long it would take, but he respectfully didn't ask them. Exorcists were Exorcists, Marshals more so, and he was just a Finder. Nodding once, he turned to leave.

Allen was halfway through the gate when he stopped. With the green light swirling around him like fire, Allen said, "Please refrain from contacting the Headquarters until I have the candidate. Thank you." He stepped the rest of the way, vanishing from sight.

Kevin stared at what appeared to be an empty street - where Allen had just vanished to - before finally sitting down near the gate with a sigh. He would wait there everyday, leaving only to sleep at the recommended next town, until the Marshal returned, no matter how long it took.

Smiling behind his facemask, Kevin pulled out a sketch book and began working on an old project. Ever since he had worked for Marshal Tiedoll two years ago, he had always kept one around with him. He hoped one day to show Froi his works. Praise from him would mean much to the young Finder.

Allen smiled as he strode from street to street, each person he came across ignorant of their predicament. There couldn't have been more than fifteen repeats so far, although it was impossible to tell, and he was sure Miranda was tearing her hair out in frustration and worry.

She was harder to find than he thought she would be, however. Allen checked her home first and found it to be empty. From there he moved to the alley he had first met her in and later the bar the introductions had been made at.

From what he had observed of Lenalee, Allen figured that she would not remember either and thus be following the same track everyday. However, for the life of him he could not remember what that path was. He sighed. Looking up suddenly, Allen sweat-dropped when he realized he was lost.

Allen kept a sharp eye out for Miranda as he passed through alley after alley. Of the few people he saw, none were even close to the woman he was searching for. Finally, he stumbled back onto a main road and oriented himself. Shaking his head at the futility of the search, Allen walked back to Miranda's house and let himself in. She would come to him.

****

Allen had completed his seventh floor of cards in the tower he was building when the door finally opened. He was to his feet in a flash, the tower collapsing in a messy clutter. He opened his mouth to explain himself, but his words caught in his throat at the sight of person. Thin as a reed, with cheeks sunken from malnourishment, she had brown hair pulled into a bun with loose strands all over the place. Wide, frantic eyes completed the assembly, and they appeared to be locked in that position permanently.

This Miranda Lotto looked nothing like the woman he knew, whose brown hair was much longer and styled in a wild manner, wore an Exorcist's coat and pants, and had a much more curvaceous body. The difference took him off-guard.

Miranda moved faster than he did, with her wide eyes growing even wider at the sight of him before tearing with joy and smiling. With her door still open, she _leaped_ into him hard enough to throw him to the floor and hugged him tightly. "Allen!"

The white haired Exorcist was stunned, at what she did as much as what she said. Didn't that mean-? Didn't that mean that she…? "Miranda?" he croaked, not sure if he heard her right or if it was just a sleep-deprived hallucination.

Miranda continued to hug him as her tears of joy turned to tears of relief. "Oh Allen I was so scared! I kept thinking your wife was going to come and kill me and since I don't have my anti-Akuma weapon I can't fight back and I know she doesn't remember me and without you I know there's no way I could have won and I was so scared!"

Allen finally closed his mouth and a wide grin spread across his face. Unable to help it, he began laughing. It was almost too good to be true.

Miranda's ramblings cut off sharply at the sound of him laughing, but she relaxed once she realized it was genuine. _Not insane. Allen is not insane,_ Miranda thought fiercely.

Lifting both of them to their feet, Allen finally took notice of where Miranda's arms were: around his coat. It meant nothing really - at least, he thought it meant nothing - but ever since Rhode had asked him to leave his coat open he always noticed exactly how people hugged him. Miranda was always around his coat, but Cloud Nine always brought her arms inside, hugging his flesh. Lenalee was usually on the outside, although there had been a few times she had gone inside as well. Rhode, Allen thought with an amused grin, also went inside, although she had this trick she could do with her shoulders that always removed his coat completely. Still, he was sure it meant nothing.

Back on her feet, Miranda moved her arms to grip his shoulders and began examining him closely, turning him whatever way she wished. "You haven't been sleeping," she chided with motherly concern. When Allen opened his mouth, she cut him off. "Don't lie to me, Marshal Allen "Musician" Walker! I know those bloodshot eyes better than anyone."

Allen grinned sheepishly. When Miranda used his full title, he knew better than to argue.

"And knowing you," Miranda continued, "you have probably been pushing yourself to your limits for no reason whatsoever." Suddenly, she let go of his shoulders, and Allen stumbled as she had practically been holding him off the ground. "See, you are barely on your feet! You are getting a proper night's rest tonight - No arguing! - and we will talk about what has happened after and only after that."

Allen's teeth clicked as his mouth shut and just nodded. Over the years, Miranda had expanded her role as a support Exorcist into 'supporting' them at all times, Akuma or no. Trying to go against her wishes was as bad as arguing with the Head Nurse at Headquarters. She was going to do what she thought was best for you and you were going to like it.

Seeing his nod, Miranda's stern look dropped and she smiled pleasantly. "Now, would you like something to eat? I have tea." Allen couldn't help but chuckle as she dragged him into the kitchen. It was good to have Miranda back.

****

As opposed to her former commanding presence, Miranda was a different person entirely when they finally retired for the night. She held her dress before her almost-white shift when she entered the room, eyes downcast and a blush on her cheeks. Her hair was out of its bun, looking more familiar to Allen if not as long.

Not meeting his eyes as she reached her bed, Miranda muttered shyly, "I'm sorry that I'm not as beautiful as the other women you take to bed."

Allen, sitting upright in her bed already, laughed at that. Tired as he was, the sound came out almost ragged, and he missed Miranda's sharp look at the sound before relaxing. "Miranda, you are the only one who actually _apologizes_ when I barge into their sleeping life." He felt ready to pass out right there, nightmares or no, but he forced himself to smile up at her. "Besides, you have nothing to apologize for in looks. Put some meat on your bones and let your hair down a bit and I bet you can get Lavi to "STRIKE!" you."

Miranda put her hands on her cheeks in horror, and she appeared scandalized by the blush tingeing her face. _"Let my hair down?!"_ she almost screeched.

Allen blinked at her, too tired to think of why she was acting that way. "Yeah, it looks better like this, not the bun."

Miranda had a hand over her heart as she glared at him. He really needed to work on his phrasing. Abruptly, she realized she had dropped the dress she had as a buffer between her and his eyes and blushed again. Thick as her shift was, she still felt embarrassed. She blew out the candle rather quickly before going under the blankets.

Tired as he was from days of no sleep after a horrid night of nightmares, Allen was out rather quickly. Miranda smiled as he curled up against her, much like a child to a mother, and wrapped an arm around him protectively - from the nightmares, if need be. He really had seen too much in this world. Looking innocent as a babe in the moonlight filtering through the window, Allen truly didn't deserve half of what he had to deal with. With an eye that belong to Mana, a mind to the Fourteenth, a hand to humanity, and a hand to the Akuma, how much of Allen belonged to himself?

_And he's not insane,_ Miranda thought firmly. She prayed to God he wasn't, although she couldn't ignore the ice clawing her insides. _Lenalee is wrong. I know she is._

****

Breakfast the next morning found the pair deep in discussion.

"So you're saying Lenalee didn't recognize you or anything when you were at the Headquarters?" Miranda asked for clarification, surprised. "But she was taken right after you. It happened too fast to see everything, but I know I saw you and Lenalee taken first."

Allen shrugged in his gold-lined black coat. "I can only tell you what I saw," he said around a mouthful of food.

Miranda frowned into her coffee cup before taking a sip. "That's strange." Lifting her eyes she saw Allen still shoveling an ungodly amount of food into his mouth. Keeping him around was going to really ruin her with her current jobless status. "So what are we going to do now?"

Allen shrugged. "Wait for Lenalee, I suppose. Perhaps we could find a job at the carnival or something until then. When the time comes we'll send you and your Innocence back to Headquarters so that you may have your anti-Akuma weapon back."

Miranda licked her lips. "And Rhode?"

Allen winced, a truly pained look entering his eyes. Miranda immediately regretted asking and wished she could take it back. It was strange seeing Allen, the man better known as Marshal Walker, looking so unsure of himself. Strange enough he looked so much younger, but worse to see such a foreign expression on his face after so long.

"I-I don't know," Allen finally whispered. By his silence after, Miranda knew not to pursue the topic.

Finishing the rest of her coffee, Miranda changed the subject. "Ready to head out?" Allen nodded glumly, setting down his last plate on top of the giant stack. Miranda deadpanned at its size; she really _was_ going to go broke, even in a town that rewound itself each day.

The moment the duo started outside, the kids began their song. What they didn't expect, however, was that Allen would be there and that he would not approve.

"_Miranda, Miranda, Unlucky Woman Miranda!"_ They chanted. _"Hated and Dark and Cl- Urk!"_

Allen grabbed the lead boy, Peter, by the scruff of his neck and lifted him until they were eye to eye. "An unsightly child, aren't you?" he muttered disdainfully after a brief inspection. Dropping the boy, Allen quickly removed Peter's beanie and fixed his scarf. A second later Allen tucked his shirt in straightened his pants.

Allen ran an eye up and down the boy before nodding once. "There, now your mother will be proud. You really should be nicer to others, you know. Miranda is a good friend of mine, and I would appreciate it if you would stop teasing her. Thank you." He smiled.

The other boys stared, gob smacked, while Peter didn't even bother lifting his jaw. Then, sense came back to them and they ran, Peter yelling, "Crazy old man!" on the way.

Allen blinked as they disappeared from sight. "Old man? Hey Miranda, do I look like an old man?" He turned to see Miranda giggling into her hand.

"My knight in shining armor, Allen, and yes, you do look like an old man. I think it's the way you walk," she exclaimed before latching herself to his arm pleasantly. He _was_ the counter to all the misfortune in her life, intentionally or not.

"Oh," Allen said as they headed out. "I could have sworn it was the hair." Miranda laughed.

****

The next day found them at one of the town's many stores.

"How about this one?" Allen asked again, already on his fifth hat. This one was a black top hat with a black ribbon blending almost seamlessly with the fabric.

Miranda considered it before shaking her head again. "I'm sorry, Allen. I guess I'm still a fan of the one with silver and pearls."

Allen looked at her, surprised. "I haven't worn that one since before I was promoted Marshal, years ago."

"I know, but it looked good with the silver on the Exorcist's coat and Crown Clown."

Allen snapped his fingers. "Crown Clown! Here I was thinking about black and gold, but I'm definitely going to need some silver or white in there." Looking through the store's vast selection, he sighed when nothing really stood out right away. "What I wouldn't give for my last hat…"

"Speaking of, where exactly did you get that one?" She liked that one too; it _did_ go better with the Marshal coat. Allen liked his hats just right. Browsing through a shelf, Miranda suddenly hooked her foot around its wooden leg and promptly fell to the ground, the shelf falling as well. Hats spilled everywhere, causing the owner to groan about unlucky women.

Allen smiled as he helped her back to her feet and righted the shelf. As he picked up the fallen hats, he answered, "It was a gift."

"From wh-" Miranda's mouth clicked shut suddenly.

Allen smiled sadly at her despite her slip. "No, it wasn't from… Rhode actually. It was from Tyki, on my wedding day. It was an acknowledgment that the past was "water under the bridge," specifically him forgiving me for attempting to exorcise him as long as I forgave him for eating a hole in my heart."

Miranda stared at him as he began chuckling after that, cheerfully placing the last of the top hats back on the shelf. She shivered at the sound, forcing herself to believe it was a natural sound at something he thought was funny. _Damn you, Lenalee…_

Before his hand left the last hat, Allen paused. Smiling he picked it up and tried it on. "How about this one?" Black fabric, black ribbon - like the one before - but there was a gold pattern sewn into the ribbon. "At least until I get the Crowned Clown back."

Miranda considered it, repressing her darker thoughts down. "Maybe… Here, let me see your deck of cards." Allen handed it to her, confused. Smiling, Miranda took one particular card and slid it into place behind the ribbon. Allen looked at it and smiled too - the ace of spades, similar to his last hat.

After purchasing and donning his new top hat, Allen and Miranda set out again. Turning a cruel grin towards Miranda, Allen asked, "Do you want to get back at those kids?"

For once, Allen wasn't alone in laughing darkly.

****

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

Allen just found out that, due to Miranda's uncontrolled Innocence, his hat was no longer with him the next morning.

****

"Target rounds the corner in five seconds… four… three… two… one… Now, Miranda!"

Miranda jumped out with a triumphant shout, hurling a lollipop as hard as she could towards the arrogant bully. The sweet spun in one arc, two, three… And the boy snatched it out of the air with a surprised look.

Smirking at Miranda, Peter started up the chant along with others as he licked the thrown candy. _"Miranda, Miranda, Unlucky Woman Miranda!"_

Allen frowned from his hiding place. That idea hadn't been one of their best yet, but what kind of kid had that kind of reflexes? "Achoo!" Allen suddenly sneezed. Looking back up, he noticed the lollipop was gone from the kid's hand, Peter looking surprised at his hand. Beyond Peter, Allen noticed the swirl of colors pressed against a far wall, held in place by a glowing yellow bolt.

Allen blinked at that, and looking down at his arm he noticed his Innocence was in its gun form. _Huh, when did that happen?_ he asked himself in feigned ignorance. Looking back at the kids, he smirked when he saw them running away and screaming again.

Miranda shook her head as she reentered the alley. "I don't think my luck is good enough for this, Allen."

Allen just smiled, deactivating his Innocence. "Don't worry, we have time and as many tries as we need. We'll get them, Miranda."

****

"Here they come," Allen whispered next to her.

Miranda laughed darkly, pulling off the wheel for the cart of tomatoes. Moving to the other side, she gave the cart a little push to the side. Both Exorcists watched as the cart teetered back and forth, going further and further each time. Just as the boys were next to it, it tipped its furthest - a tomato began rolling as gravity did its work - and threatened to spill its load onto them. Then, the moment passed and the cart leaned back the other way.

Both Miranda and Allen watched with wide eyes as the cart leaned their way and a pile of tomatoes poured out on them.

****

"Operation mushy plum is a go!" Allen informed, a pair of binoculars in his hands.

Both were on the roof of a building, waiting for the boys to come into their sight. Miranda held a sling-shot loaded with, as the name suggested, mushy plums. She chuckled as she pulled the rubber. The boys came into sight, Peter at the lead. Pulling back even further, Miranda tried to aim the childish toy.

SNAP!

Allen watched, surprised, as the rubber snapped, recoiling mushy plums onto Miranda's face. Before he could comment, however, Miranda slipped and slid off the roof, screaming the whole way.

Now alone, the Marshal blinked at the place Miranda had fallen. "There's always tomorrow, I suppose."

****

Pimpin' Peter and his gang watched as a suspicious man with white hair approached, cloaked in black with his hood up. Before Peter could ask what the man wanted, the stranger held his arm up to signal silence - a deformed arm in an horrific red color. The boys took a step back at the sight of it, disgusted.

They heard the stranger chuckle darkly, the sound coming in deep reverberations. "You boys look brave… but are you brave enough to enter that alley-" he pointed "-now that the _witch_ occupies it?" Still chuckling, the stranger continued on his way.

Looking around at each other, the boys all shrugged and entered the alley.

They huddled closer together as it began to get darker, a black canopy above blocking off the sun. Near the end was a collection of worn cloth, junk, and other sinister things gleaming in the shadows. Just before they reached that end, one of Peter's friends whimpering - where was the witch? Don't witches each children? - they heard a sound behind them. They spun on their heels.

A form stood there, a wide brimmed, pointy hat giving it away as the witch. It wore a patchwork cloak with it, masking most of her features. The witch cackled madly, brandishing a gnarled stick: her wand.

As one, the boys screamed, and the cackling only increased. In a moment of panic, Peter grabbed the closest object, in this case a trashcan lid, and chucked it at the witch. The laughter stopped short as it made contact with the witch's head. Catching the idea, the other boys began grabbing things and hurling them at the witch.

In no time, Miranda was buried under a pile of trash and junk and watched helplessly as the boys ran away free. She screamed in frustration.

****

Miranda and Allen peaked their heads out from the alley they were hiding in. This time they couldn't fail. In fact, Miranda made sure it was Allen doing most of the work so that her luck wouldn't be a factor. They chuckled darkly together - a scary sight.

Suddenly, the duo heard a large 'thud' behind them. Neither turned around, searching for those dreaded bullies. The heavy, metal arm of an Akuma gripped Miranda's shoulders, spiked claws threatening to dig into her flesh. It's other hand, a curved blade, was bared and in preparation for use.

"Where is the Innocence?" The Akuma droned automatically, waiting for an answer before it killed its target.

Miranda kept looking while Allen made a shooing motion behind him. "Go away, we're busy."

The Akuma, a Level Two, blinked at that. Didn't humans usually run away in fear? It's curiosity, a benefit of leveling up, got the better of it and it asked, "Doing what?"

Neither turned to look at it. "We are trying to get back at these kids who keep bullying Miranda. They deserve a taste of their own medicine."

Without warning, the Akuma released Miranda and was crouched next to them, also peaking its head out for any sign of the kids. "Oh, I love pranks."

Miranda and Allen froze at that, turning to face each other with wondering gazes. Then, as one, they turned to the Akuma. And grinned. "Welcome to the team."

****

"Rrrrroooooaaaaaarrrrrr!" the Akuma roared at the boys trapped inside the alley. Peter and his gang were clutching each other in fear, too scared to scream or run. The Akuma was big, big enough to prevent the boys from slipping around it, and was decorated with blades and guns. Not to mention it had the metallic head of a lion, marred only by the mask-like face that most Level Ones and Twos had. "Time to eat puny humans!"

One of Peter's friends made a strangled cough, the closest any got to a scream. One wet himself. They shook like leaves at the mere sight of the Akuma.

"Stay away from those boys!" a voice suddenly shouted from the other end of the alley.

Akuma and boys alike turned to see a woman standing there, holding herself up defiantly before the fearsome demon. Peter's eyes widened when he saw that it was _Miranda_ of all people coming to his rescue. He promised himself right there he would never pick on her again… If he got out alive.

Screaming, Miranda charged and threw something at the Akuma. A large cloud of smoke appeared and engulfed the Akuma. By the time it cleared, all were surprised to see that the Akuma was gone. Miranda stood there with a smug look, hands on her hips and staring at the place the Akuma had been.

"Thank you so much, Unluck- I mean Miranda!" Peter shouted, and the others were quick to agree.

Miranda turned to face them and opened her mouth to speak, but then time slowed down. A black cloaked figure jumped down from the roof just before her, drawing a large sword along the way. The sword was twice as long as Peter was tall. They stared in mute shock as the newcomer turned smoothly and slid the sword home inside Miranda's stomach.

They could do nothing but watch as the woman who had just saved them, the woman they picked on whenever they could, fell back with a shocked look on her face. They covered their eyes, afraid of the coming blood spurt. When they could finally peak through their fingers, they saw Miranda lying on the ground, not moving, with the giant sword still stuck in her middle.

The black cloaked man turned to face them, chuckling madly. After the Akuma, they had the adrenaline to run 100 miles. And run they did.

Allen blinked as four little blurs passed by him, not seen again afterwards. It was then he began laughing, and the 'dead' Miranda joined in, wriggling on the ground with the sword still through her. A booming reverberation told them the Akuma had reappeared and joined in as well. The three laughed in their own ways - Miranda in triumph, Allen darkly, and the Akuma in regular good-humor - until another black cloaked form came streaking through the air and crushed the laughing Akuma flat.

Allen and Miranda's laughter died to little chuckles as the Akuma exploded into a large cloud of smoke. They turned knowing looks to the newest-comer.

Lenalee stood there, clothes still ruffling from the force of the explosion. The Exorcist's coat bared proudly in place of a black dress told them what they needed to know.

Brushing off her uniform that ended much too soon for a modest woman of the later 19th century, Lenalee turned a neutral look towards Allen. "Marshal Walker, you really should be more careful with Akuma, especially a Level Two," she cautioned with a respectful voice.

With one hand in the pocket of his open coat, Allen smirked at her. "You can stop the act."

Lenalee gave him a blank look. "…What do y-"

"We _know,_ Lenalee," Miranda added meaningfully.

Lenalee stared at her dumbly. _How could I forget Miranda would be able to tell Allen he's not alone? Well, there goes that. Sorry, Lavi._ After sighing, she gave them a sheepish smile. "Caught me."

****

"You two go on ahead," Allen suggested after greetings and explanations. "If Lenalee is here, that means…" He couldn't finish, but the pained smile told them what he meant.

Miranda smiled back and gave one nod. "Of course, Allen. We'll meet back at my house." She then turned a decidedly cool gaze towards the female Exorcist. "That gives Lenalee and I a chance to… talk alone."

Allen didn't pick up the tone, only nodding before leaping up to the roof and moving for a good vantage point to the entrance of the city.

Lenalee gulped as Miranda practically dragged her the rest of the way.

****

"So Marshal Walker is in there?" the Finder Toma asked mildly as he set up his tarot cards.

Next to him, Kevin hummed in assent, consumed by his newest drawing. He had completed much of his sketch book waiting for the Marshal. "Yes, he somehow knew about an Innocence candidate inside before any of his Innocence fragments responded.

"Interesting," Toma muttered before drawing a card. The joker, paired with the ace of spades. Significant and wild (or perhaps 'meaningful and random' - it was hard to tell with just playing cards), an unusual combo. "Very interesting." He set them apart from the rest.

A rumble not too far away had both Finders look up from their hobbies. Strangely, they found only a little girl with an umbrella standing on the road before the gates of the town. They watched, silent. She wouldn't be able to get in, they knew, and watching Innocence work was at times interesting. How could one walk out while walking in?

But this girl didn't do that, much to their surprise. She stopped before the gate, inspecting it rather than simply entering it. Then, after testing it with a hand, she held her umbrella before her and entered - without exiting.

Both Finder's were on their feet and glanced at each other, sketchbook and cards forgotten.

"Perhaps that umbrella was actually an anti-Akuma weapon?" Toma suggested.

Kevin glanced worriedly at the town. "I hope so." Neither mentioned that not only did they not know her as an Exorcist, she was too young to be this far from Headquarters without an accompanying Finder.

Toma glanced down at the cards he set to the side, particularly the jester with his spiked hat and clown-like clothes. "Interesting indeed."

****

Allen watched from the roof of a nearby building as Rhode crossed the Innocence barrier and came out a charred and eroded mess. He shook his head as she began regenerating. "Always so masochistic, Rhode-chan."

Rhode tapped the umbrella against her boot to clear the last of the dead skin. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she look up at the roof of a nearby building. She stared at the empty spot long enough for Lero to ask, "Rhode-sama, lero?"

The eldest Noah shook her head in answer. Then, she smiled. "It's time for some fun!"

****

"-know he is not!" Miranda was shouting as Allen stepped inside her house. He stared at her, surprised. Shy, introspective Miranda was standing, red-faced, and breathing hard while Lenalee sat at the table with her hands folded under her chin, returning a frosty gaze until Miranda broke off the staring contest when Allen entered.

"Is something the matter?" Allen asked, still only halfway in incase he should come back later.

Miranda shook her head forcibly, but she appeared to be cooling down. Lenalee finally turned gaze away to smile politely at Allen. The green haired Exorcist only said, "Welcome back, Allen."

Uncomfortable, Allen just said what he came to say, "I was wondering if any of you are interested in going to the bar downtown."

Lenalee's smile didn't change as her eyes slid back to Miranda and she answered, "It might be best if you go alone, Allen-kun. It'll give us a chance to finish up." He didn't need to be told twice.

As he left, Allen couldn't help overhearing Lenalee's cold voice saying, "Do not deny that you've seen signs such as…"

Allen took a booth for himself at the bar, surprising the serving woman with the sheer magnitude of the food requested. He considered ordering a drink as well, but with all that was happening he knew he couldn't afford the luxury at the time. He needed to be at his best when the time came to face… Rhode. He was suddenly having second thoughts about refusing a drink.

Allen briefly wondered what Miranda and Lenalee had been arguing about, after all they had to know he was coming here to get started on the action, but dropped the thought just as fast. It wasn't his business.

Halfway through his meal Allen's eye activated, revealing three Akuma sitting down at the bar stools, but he ignored them for the most part. After finishing his meal and politely wiping his mouth with his napkin, Allen stood meaningfully. It was times like this he wished he had his hat.

"Everyone, I believe it would be best if you left the building right now."

The patrons looked at him with confusion or curiosity, but no one moved. That was, no one moved until the three Akuma dropped their disguises and Allen activated his gun. Then they all ran.

Barrel of his left arm pointed at the ground, Allen tucked his right hand into his stomach and performed a polite bow. "Good afternoon, Akuma."

"Hey, doesn't the gold mean that he's a Marshal?" the smallest one asked.

The biggest made a hum that sounded like a brick wall collapsing. "Yes, I think it does."

The last just grinned. "Against the three of us that doesn't matter. The Millennium Earl will be pleased if we bring him a Marshal's head."

"Yes," Allen agreed pleasantly, "he would be very pleased to have my head." He then aimed his gun. "But unfortunately for you I don't intend to let him have it. May your pitiful souls find rest in the next life."

"_Voice of Pain!"_

"_Wind Splitting Sickle!"_

"_Ice Fire!"_

The Akuma only had time to hear the word, _"Fools,"_ in their mind before it happened.

Allen smirked, jumping to avoid the attacks and allowing his Innocence to protect him from the sonic waves. Three shots, three bolts. Each mask was pierced cleanly and suddenly, with the glowing bolts moving almost too fast for their eyes to see. Allen smiled as they exploded, seeing past the smoke as the chains binding the trapped souls snapped and they floated free into Heaven, thanking him as they went.

_Hmm, you're faster now… and stronger,_ Allen noticed of his Innocence, _you will do well until I can complete you, Crown Clown._ A warm feeling in his arm was its acknowledgment. One didn't need to ask Cloud Nine to know that Innocence had a mind of its own. Smiling, Allen returned to Miranda's house.

****

On the roof of the bar, Rhode watched Allen leave. Her feet dangled off the edge, kicking back and forth with Lero propped against her shoulder. "A marshal, huh?" She grinned in glee. "This should be fun."

****

Allen didn't know why Miranda wouldn't let him get close to Lenalee over the next few days, at least for all her shyness Miranda insisted Allen sleep in her bed only, but he was glad when the third day finally rolled around. Before getting sent to the past, Rhode had ground the day of their first meeting into his head until he knew it flawlessly.

"Come one, come all," Allen shouted. He was dressed in normal clothes, intentionally leaving his Exorcist coat inside the circus tent, yet he wore a giant pumpkin on his head as he juggled knives and balanced expertly on a colorful ball. "The Horror play "The Pumpkin and the Witch" is on today at theater Pieter."

Next to him, Miranda was in a better costume portraying a witch. With her body still malnourished, she played the 'creepy' part excellently. "Tickets anyone?"

The crowds swelled for them, as Allen knew they would, and soon their hirer gave them a brief break. Instead of spending it with Lenalee in an alley, Allen quickly ran to the hat shop and purchased the one he and Miranda had chosen earlier. Butterflies and anxiety had a party in stomach as he slid the ace of spades into place and donned his hat.

Allen walked slow and determined, knowing he would meet Rhode along the way.

He had spent many hours wondering exactly what he was going to do when he met his… former wife again. He knew he could play it by memory, hopefully well enough to where Rhode liked him again for the same reasons as before… which was a problem. She had revealed to him that his innocence (not the arm) was the initial spark, and from there her feelings had changed to accommodate his new personalities as he grew into what he was. Without that spark, Allen knew he had to fake it or risk losing his wife for good, and faking it would hurt more than the other.

However, Allen also knew he had other options. For one, he could try to charm her instead of replaying his old self, using the personal knowledge that a husband knew from experience to bring her back to him. However, that, like faking a naïve innocence, would hurt him too much - knowing that he was manipulating her into liking him made her nothing more than a puppet, not a wife. Not _his_ wife.

That left him with one last option, the one that felt worse than all the others yet he knew he had no choice. He would walk forward… with a smile.

Still carrying the pumpkin head in one hand, Allen's smiling façade didn't crack when she rounded the corner. Spiked blue hair, eyes so dark that you could only see the purple when the light hit them, and a lollipop so painfully familiar that Allen wanted to just rush forward and hug her till she loved him back.

He didn't, though. He continued walking without a stumble, without a second glance, acting as if she didn't even exist. And hoping beyond hope that somehow, someway, she was sent back like the other Exorcists were, so that she was his Rhode still.

But she wasn't. Her eyes were half-lidded, which he knew she did when hiding disdain. Her stance was cocky, leaning on one side with a fist on her hip, not the loving 'ready to pounce' one he was familiar with. There was no sparkle in her eyes when she saw him, no shout of his name, no lounge into his arms, no kiss that he knew would taste like that lollipop she was holding. No, she was not his Rhode.

And his heart broke.

Strange, really, how that made his mask that much easier, so much more a mask. Allen would have smiled if he wasn't already. A genuine smile while his heart bled. Irony was beautiful.

"Hey, pumpkin-head," she called out to him. Her voice, not his name. Allen wondered if it was a good time to laugh, and his lips twitched as if about to. "Where can I get tickets to "The Pumpkin and the Witch"?"

"If you just follow me, miss, I can show you where," Allen replied cheerfully, tipping his new top hat in favor of the pumpkin head.

_Why isn't she laughing,_ Allen wondered incredulously as he led her back to the circus tent. The irony was just so terrific. _Of course… She doesn't know,_ Allen reminded himself suddenly. _There's a phrase about ignorance, isn't there? "Ignorance is agony."_ This time, he did laugh softly.

Miranda on the ground with her tickets stolen and a pickpocket running away came and passed too fast for Allen. He didn't know if he was looking at memory, déjà vu, or following the plan, and he didn't care. The Akuma that appeared at the end was different, however, so Allen guessed it wasn't the former.

Spinning the pumpkin head on his finger, Allen simply laughed as the Akuma attacked. Lenalee was next to him, intentionally sloppy. She stopped, however, at the sound of his laughter. She stared at him with hard eyes as the special Akuma incapacitated him, Allen's choking sobs stopping there, before allowing herself to succumb to it as well.

Her last thought, before the darkness took her, was, _Miranda is wrong._

****

Waking up was sobering for Allen, and he cursed himself for losing control like that. Had the Fourteenth been around, Allen knew he would no longer have possession of his body. Using the pain in his arm as a seal, he promised that his mourning was over. From here on he would do what he had to do, be as hard as he had to be, and best of all be himself while doing it.

"Yes, black definitely looks good on you…"

The voice was painful, but Allen knew better than to let that pain consume him.

"Mistress Rhode, why are you making her look pretty?"

That was an Akuma. Allen would save its soul.

"Weapons like you wouldn't understand… An Exorcist doll is a rarity, you know."

And Allen's mind spiraled back…

_Rhode shook her head at Allen when he tried to enter the arc. "Allen, get back over here." He complied wordlessly._

_Rhode hummed to herself as she unzipped his coat, causing Allen to raise an eyebrow. To his surprise, Rhode didn't follow up with anything too mischievous. "Keep that unzipped, it looks much better." Who was he to refuse that smile?_

_She didn't stop there, either. Rhode straightened his top hat, angling the pearled and embossed silver insignia to the side just so. She then ripped off his eye patch, exposing his cursed eye. A large black pentacle was revealed, one covering his entire eye instead of resting above it - the fourth level of his curse._

_Rhode waved the eye patch at him chidingly. "You need that eye to stay alive, Allen Walker, and I'm planning on you staying alive long enough to meet my parents and marry me."_

_Allen grinned, abashed. "I've had more Exorcists than Noah trying to kill me for this eye."_

"_And that's why you should join us, Musician," Rhode muttered absently, buttoning the sleeves of his coat up so that his gloved hands were visible. They had had that argument enough for it to no longer matter. Allen did not need to refuse. From there, Rhode moved to undoing and redoing his ponytail._

_Giving him another once-over, Rhode finished with, "Now if we could just get you a good pair of boots instead of those tattered shoes, you would definitely meet my satisfaction."_

"_I'm not one of your dolls, you know," Allen muttered bitterly, but his fond smile ruined the effect._

_Rhode smiled up at him. "Of course you are. Exorcist dolls are rare, and my own personal _Allen Walker_ doll is by far my favorite."_

_Allen plucked out one of the countless dolls drifting through the air around him. "But you already have this." He was holding a plushy version of himself._

_Rhode rolled her eyes before jumping up and wrapping her legs around him so that they were face to face. Her legs were inside his coat, wrapping around _him_ intimately. Her arms were inside as well. Allen suddenly didn't have a problem with leaving his coat open like that. After a long kiss that tasted like the caramel Rhode had just ate, she said, "Don't argue, Allen… I'll see you next Friday."_

Shaking his head to clear the flashback, Allen saw that Rhode finally noticed him. "You're awake?"

Allen forced himself to meet her gaze. She wore his coat, evident by the black and gold, as well as his new hat. Behind her he could tell that Lenalee was in a similar position as she was before, although he had already freed the Akuma that made her go insane the first time. Interesting.

"What did you do to Lenalee?" he asked neutrally. His arm stung like none other, but he ignored it for now. There had to be five or six bolts in it.

Rhode hugged the green haired Exorcist sitting like a statue in the high back chair. "So her name is Lenalee? What a cute name!"

Allen forced himself to ignore her for the moment - she was not his wife - and spared a glance at Miranda. Her hands were bolted into the grandfather cloak, although this time she took the pain without noticing it, more concerned for him than something as easily ignored as pain. Had they really changed that much? Miranda gave him a nod to portray that she was alright.

"So Rhode," Allen addressed, "I'm guessing that Lenalee is currently trapped inside your dream world. Let's say we make a bargain on letting her out." She liked bets, and Lenalee truly was in danger.

Rhode smiled suddenly, turning over to him in the oversized coat and the top hat about to fall off. "You know me?"

"Somewhat," Allen replied, smiling back. With a grunt, he ripped his arm out of the wall. His smile remained in place as his Innocence healed before their eyes. "Just as you know me."

Rhode walked over him and bent over so that they were face to face. "And your eye tells you I'm human?" Her smile was dangerous.

Allen's was nothing less. "Of course." He plucked his top hat off her head and stood up, setting it on his head the way she once showed him. "So our deal?"

"Rhode-sama! Do not make deals with the Exorcist, lero!" the umbrella warned futilely.

With a snap of her fingers the three Akuma were a buffer between the two of them. Allen noticed that one was a Level Three, the others just regular Twos. So she was bringing out the big guns early. "These Akuma defeated you before. If you can beat them this time, I'll-"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Following the gunshots, all three Akuma exploded. Allen smiled at her pleasantly. "I guess I win."

Rhode laughed behind a hand. "I knew there was something wrong with you being captured so easily earlier, Marshal Walker… Well, a deal's a deal." Lenalee's eyes drifted open. She took in the predicament with a hard look yet made no other reaction. Rhode then laughed cruelly. "It's too bad Miranda wasn't included."

The sharpened candles appeared around the impaled woman, but Miranda didn't let out a sound. She watched Allen.

Allen barely turned his head before shooting all the candles down with his gun. He turned his smile back to Rhode who looked annoyed. "You aren't being any fun, Allen."

That phrase dug into Allen's heart, so he hardened it further. He continued smiling as he drew his sword. "Then let's play, Rhode, without those other two."

Rhode's eyes widened in surprise for once. "That sword- It looks like Millenie's." Then she grinned and hopped onto Lero, using him as an aerial surfboard. "You may not be any fun, Allen, but you make up for it if you want to play with me." Rhode prepared to send Allen to her dream world, but she stopped as something began appearing between her and Allen.

Allen, too, stared at the black apparition appearing between the two of them. Knowing Rhode's abilities, he knew that wasn't her doing, so he had no idea what it could be. It wasn't him, nor Lenalee, and Miranda couldn't even use her Innocence properly yet. Just the same, he was on guard.

The apparition finally solidified, revealing a dark grey, almost black, cloaked figure of some sort. When it turned to face him, Allen almost dropped his sword.

"Crown… Clown?"

* * *

AN: And FINALLY I bring to you my favorite chapter yet. Not just length at a dandy 8k words, but I rather liked the Allen/Rhode moments here. And as anyone who knows me will sigh at hearing, the pairing is subject to change. It's just too early to set things in stone, and I want to get a feel of my audience before Rhobellen makes its lasting appearance.


	7. M:1

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Six - Miranda

* * *

Lying on the ground with a massive sword through her, Miranda laughed in the joy of revenge fulfilled. It was amazing, really, how Allen's sword could not harm a human, and using it for the plan had been a stroke of genius. An Akuma of all things agreeing to help had just been icing on the cake.

She watched the Akuma through the corner of her eye, seeing it laughing pleasantly. It was almost easy to forget what it was. Yet again she wondered what Allen saw when he looked at it, or an Akuma in general. Lavi had said that Allen could show other people the souls within Akuma with his Level Two eye, but after his description she never brought herself to ask.

A second black clothed form sailing down from the sky and crushing the Akuma flat was no surprise, and Miranda's laughter died to little chuckles. One explosion later revealed Lenalee, her exotic green hair long and blowing in the wind along with her Exorcist's coat. That alone told her that Lenalee was indeed the same one she knew. She had always worn a black dress when traveling back then (meaning now), and definitely had been wearing one when she first met Miranda.

Just as soon as relief and understanding reached her, frosty anger emerged from its confinement. A recent argument between the two of them had been eating at Miranda ever since its abrupt ending and lack of conclusion. She just couldn't think of Allen the same afterwards.

"Marshall Walker, you really should be more careful with Akuma, especially a Level Two," Lenalee cautioned with a forced submission.

Allen only smirked at her, having reached the same conclusion Miranda had. "You can stop the act."

"…What do y-"

Lenalee's blank look was simply too much for Miranda. "We _know,_ Lenalee," she added meaningfully.

Miranda wondered if Lenalee even considered that she would tell Allen the truth by the look she gave her. After a sigh, Lenalee smiled sheepishly. "Caught me."

****

Once Allen left to catch Rhode entering her hometown, Miranda dragged Lenalee back to her house. Closing the door behind her, the German woman deposited Lenalee in one of her chairs and sat across from her.

Miranda gave a hard look to Lenalee, who merely looked confused. "I just lived with Allen for several weeks. He is _not_ insane." And then Lenalee grew cold.

_Miranda smiled in exasperation as she passed by Allen's bedroom door. His laughter could be heard from the outside, and she was glad to know that he was at least enjoying himself. The laughter followed her all the way until she was too far to hear. It must have been a good joke._

_The sound of footsteps behind her had her turn. She smiled at the sight of Lenalee, the Chinese Exorcist looking distracted, and waited for her to catch up. Lenalee snapped out of whatever daze she was in once she reached Miranda, and smiled apologetically for not noticing her earlier._

"_So who is Allen with this time?" Miranda asked with a smile, knowing that Lenalee must have passed his door as well. Instead of a smile, Lenalee frowned, something that confused her._

_After a prolonged silence of Miranda staring at her quizzingly, Lenalee finally stated bluntly, "I don't think Allen is sane anymore."_

"_Haha, I thought the same thing when he married Rhode." Miranda laughed nervously. Surely Lenalee wasn't serious… But why was her face so earnest?_

_Lenalee stopped walking and shot Miranda a hard look, stopping her laughter short. "This is not something to joke about, Miranda. I'm afraid for Allen."_

_Miranda put her hands on her hips and shook her head disbelievingly. "I think I would know if Allen suddenly went mad. Why on Earth would you think that about him?"_

_Lenalee hesitated, glancing back towards Allen's room. Then, a determined look took a hold of her, and she turned back to Miranda. "Think about it. It makes sense. His childhood is haunted by bringing back Mana and exorcising him, not to mention being cursed by the one he considered a father. From then on he's seen the souls of Akuma, witnessed their captivity and the corruption of the Earl influencing them. From what Lavi told me, that's enough to make anyone crack."_

"_So?" Miranda cut in sharply. She would NOT think of Allen as anything but the smiling, polite child he was. "Just because someone _should_ doesn't mean they _will._ Allen can and has preserved."_

_Lenalee didn't stop there. "For YEARS he has battling against the Fourteenth for his very mind, Miranda, and his curse has gone beyond what it was before. And now that that damn Director is recruiting even more Finders to become half-Akuma… His eye bleeds every time one of them kills a real Akuma, and I've seen him risk his life to prevent a single soul from that horrid death. Do you have any idea of what he could be seeing that would prompt him to be that reckless, with all that rests on his shoulders? I sure as hell don't, Miranda, but it certainly cannot be butterflies and rainbows!"_

_Lenalee was breathing hard after that, tears brimming in her own eyes. Miranda had taken a step back at the force of Lenalee's rant, and her face had paled at its implications. In a calmer tone, Lenalee continued. "Haven't you noticed the signs? Haven't you heard him talking to himself? Or stabbing things with his Sword of Salvation that don't exist? Don't you remember last Easter?"_

_Miranda gulped. She remembered. That night they had all discovered Allen in his room, skewered by his own sword and unconscious with a smile on his face. The next day he denied remembering anything. Rhode had taken him away for three weeks after that, and when they returned Allen had seemed back to normal._

"_Still…" Miranda tried to wet her lips, but her mouth felt dry. "Allen isn't-"_

"_You asked me who he is with currently," Lenalee cut her off, eyes downcast and voice hollow. When she looked up again, Miranda noticed the tears in Lenalee's eyes were falling freely. "The answer is _no one._ He's been in there by himself - laughing - for the last two hours, Miranda. Can you still say he's sane?"_

Jaw set, Miranda pressed onward. "He's behaved perfectly fine with me the entire time. You are wrong, Allen is still Allen. He laughs at funny things, speaks only to other people, and he hasn't drawn that sword for anything but a harmless prank."

Lenalee's purple eyes narrowed only slightly. "It comes in bouts, Miranda. You know that. He could go a week - or a month - before suddenly carving his need for God's grace across his chest, or laugh with tears of anguish in his eyes."

"That's not true," Miranda snapped angrily. "He hasn't done either of those!"

Lenalee's icy expression did not change. "Hasn't he? When he's alone, or with Rhode, can you truly be sure? Do you think all those scars across his chest are the doings of others?"

"Yes! You should know, Lenalee; you were there for most of them!"

"Perhaps," Lenalee muttered neutrally. "But that doesn't change the facts."

"What facts?" Miranda growled. _Does Lenalee have no faith in her comrades? Her Friends?_ "Allen is sane. He has to be."

"You know what I'm talking about, Miranda. I don't like it just as much as you don't, but I've accepted the truth. Allen Walker, _our_ Allen, is insane. You know it is true."

"I know he is not!" Miranda shouted. It was then she noticed that the door had opened, and she turned to see Allen standing there, looking surprised.

"Is something the matter?" Allen asked, only halfway in the room.

Still fiery with anger, Miranda shook her head roughly, while Lenalee only smiled and said, "Welcome back, Allen." Miranda wondered how she could say all that about him and then turn around so completely.

"I was wondering if any of you are interested in going to the bar downtown," Allen offered uncomfortably. It was obvious to the girls _why_ he was suggesting that, but the matter was still unresolved.

Lenalee's polite smile didn't change as she said, "It might be best if you go alone, Allen-kun. It'll give us a chance to finish up." Allen nodded and was gone as soon as she was done, still looking uncomfortable.

The moment the door clicked shut, Lenalee turned back to Miranda. "Do not deny that you haven't seen signs such as the bouts of bleakness that have taken him increasingly over the last year. The war was consuming him then, and that isn't something that just goes away because he was sent in the past to do it all over again. Remember Kanda!" The harshness of the last sentence was only amplified by her cold mask.

Miranda shivered despite herself.

_The world went white with the explosion of the Level Five, blinding all that were present save Allen. When it finally receded, all that was left of the monstrosity was the blue haired corpse of Kanda. Lenalee fell to her knees, crying, while Lavi removed his headband and wiped his forehead - he was still in shock, unable to accept that Yu-chan was… dead. Miranda was with Lenalee, attempting to bury her own sorrow by comforting the other woman._

_Allen was alone as the fifth level of his eye receded back into his skull. The sight of it still gave the other Exorcists shivers - the curse had leveled up when the Level Five appeared and killed Kanda, as if to match the Akuma._

_Removing his top hat, ornately decorated with gold and silver, Allen gave one prayer for Kanda's soul… before he gave another prayer asking for forgiveness for what he was about to do. All had looked up at that, staring at the black swirl of his newest tattoo as much as what he was doing._

"_On… Abata-ura-masarakato-on-gataru! Grave of Kand-"_

_*Slap*_

_Of the series of horrified faces, only Lenalee had moved enough to stop him. Allen stared at her blankly, while Lenalee trembled with rage and a fresh batch of tears. "You… You… Allen, how could you? How could you try to use Kanda's corpse like that?! Are you even human?!"_

_Allen - dressed in his unzipped Marshal coat with its gold trimming, exposing the many scars littering his chest - wordlessly replaced the top hat, embroidered emblem angled to the left. Then, he turned and continued walking towards the room's exit without an answer._

"_Come on. Remember, if we don't kill the Earl today the Order will kill us themselves." With that chilling reminder, Allen opened the door and walked through. No one mentioned what he tried to do, no one looked back at their fallen comrade as they followed. The war would end that day._

Resisting the urge to vomit, Miranda glared hard at Lenalee for the low blow. She didn't know what was worse: the Level Five Akuma, Allen's Level Five curse, or the concept of using Kanda's corpse. "And Marshall Cross? Do you accuse him of losing his sanity for using Maria like that?" Lenalee didn't answer, so Miranda continued. "Why are you so fervent on believing Allen is mad? Why do you not trust him? He fights for you, for all of us, and you are… are… _abandoning_ him like this. Why?!"

Lenalee recoiled as if struck, and her chair scraped the floor as she stood. Slapping the table, Lenalee glared at Miranda. "I am _not_ abandoning him. Insane or not, he is still Allen, and I will fight by his side until this war is over or we are dead. Do _not_ misunderstand me!"

Miranda stared up at Lenalee, her face blank after that. "Then _why?"_

Miranda blinked when she saw Lenalee's cold façade finally crack and tears began to fall. "Because… I'm afraid. I'm afraid, Miranda. I'm afraid that I can't trust his judgment anymore, afraid that I will wake up one day with him hanging above me with that damned smile on his face."

"Then stop believing that," Miranda pleaded. "Stop believing that and you'll see that he is still Allen."

"I'm afraid I can't," Lenalee whispered, sobs muffled by her face in her palms.

"Then stay away from him," Miranda said firmly, standing as she did. "You are wrong; he is perfectly fine."

Miranda was almost to the door when she heard Lenalee ask, "And if it's you who is wrong?"

A pause. Then, "Stay away from him." Miranda shut the door behind her with a frown, ignoring the neighbors' repeated argument.

_It is you who is wrong, Lenalee. I hope to God it is you who is wrong.

* * *

_

AN: Perhaps cruel of me to switch back to this right in the middle of Allen and Rhode's... err, reunion I suppose, however I'm not willing to violate my pattern quite yet. As one of my few reviewers said, it is important to include things that happened before getting sent back in time, which I am mostly portraying in flashbacks. This is kind of obvious but the story itself is seen with Allen and the past-that-is-future is with the other character's chapters.

Anyways, I'll see you folks next chapter...


	8. A:4

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Seven - Allen

* * *

A-L-L-E-N. Rhode wrote that in the air. "Allen Walker, 'the one who can see the souls of Akuma.' Duke Millennium talks about you, sometimes. He says that you became an Exorcist to save the souls of Akuma, because your beloved father cursed you."

Allen barely listened, staring at the almost carbon copy of his Innocence's completed form in a different color. Why wasn't it as comforting as Crown Clown was? Why was he… afraid? His Innocence went cold in his hand in response.

"That's why I told myself that if I was going to get involved with anyone, it would be you."

Allen looked up sharply, a hope blossoming that died just a fast. Of course, she had said that before. She had also told him what she meant by that. "Involved" had best been described as 'screw with' or 'play.' Until later, of course. Then the lines became blurred.

"Eh, I wanted to show you what an Akuma self-destructing is like, but you seem to have killed them all already," Rhode finished with a frown, looking around as if there was still an Akuma or two she had forgotten about.

"Rhode," Allen cut in sharply. "Is this your doing?" It couldn't be- How could she know what the Crowned Clown looked like?

Rhode leaned forward on the umbrella. "Oh? I thought it was yours."

Allen cursed to himself. This wasn't right. His Innocence was nervous, his eye nonresponsive. If it wasn't Rhode's, who's was it? Why didn't he remember it from the first time?

Allen took a step forward towards the false Crown Clown. Then he leaped back, adrenaline pouring through him in a sudden burst. The thing had responded immediately, striking out at him with its version of Crown Belt. Rhode watched intently as the black object followed up with its attacks.

Allen barely weaved his way through the dozens of Crown Belts. There was no holding back now, whatever this was. It was like fighting Crown Clown instead of fighting _with_ it, and Allen was disturbed that it apparently had the same speed and skill he did with it. He didn't want to find out if it had the same power.

He scowled as his top hat fell off from his last flip. Hitting the ground at a run, he slipped past the belts and reached the cape itself. He wasn't too surprised to see a false Crown Edge waiting for him, and he swung hard to meet the attack. This time, Allen was surprised as his sword passed through Crown Edge as if it didn't exist. Then, the Edge pierced him, and he knew it did.

Allen let out a scream of pain unlike any other before, feeling the corruption of whatever it was powering the false Crown Clown seep into him on top of the wound itself. Rhode leaned forward, even more interested.

Allen kicked off the ground to get away from the mockery of his Innocence, landing on his back and breathing hard. Blood gushed from the wound, and his sword clattered from his hand as he lost the ability to hold it. With a hiss, Allen picked it back up and forced himself to sheath it. Perhaps the Sword of Salvation couldn't touch it, but his Innocence could.

Forming his arm into the gun, Allen began firing bolts from his stationary position. To his frustration, the golden bolts passed through it the same way his sword had. More Crown Belts headed his way. Unable to move in time and with no way to block, Allen faced the attack callously.

With his left hand for Akuma and his right for humanity, what did he have left for this thing? He only hoped he could see _his_ Rhode in Heaven.

However, apparently it wasn't his time just yet. Lenalee arrived with enough time to get them away, carrying Allen away from this new enemy. "What is that thing?" she asked breathlessly.

"I don't know," Allen growled, "But I can't hurt it."

"Neither can I," Lenalee informed, frowning down at the stationary black form. She set them down near Miranda, whom had her hands unbolted from her Innocence.

"Rhode-sama, we really should get out of here, lero!" Lero warned, wiggling under Rhode's feet. "Bad enough that you took me while the Millennium Earl was sleeping, but if that thing can hold back a Marshal…"

"Not when things are just getting fun!" Rhode whined back, eyes not straying from the interesting and unexpected ally. It was inactive once again.

Miranda sucked in sharply once she caught sight of Allen's wound. While not near his heart, it oozed blood at dangerous levels and was surrounded by a murky black blight. The diseased flesh was cold to her touch, although strangely it was receding slowly with time. Miranda had never seen such a thing before, but by Allen's groans she knew it was bad.

"Can you still fight?" Lenalee asked, all business as she glared at the false Innocence which stared back like a statue.

Allen lifted himself into a sitting position, but that was as far as he got before hissing and clutching his wound. "Whatever that attack was is taking all my strength to fight off. Lenalee, please do not-"

"I know, Allen," she cut in sharply, but she turned a gentle look on him to lessen the sting. Then, she scowled at the black Crown Clown. "But what the hell are we going to do if we can't touch it and you are out of the fight?"

A burst of light and what sounded like rushing wind interrupted their minute planning. Both turned to see Miranda before her grandfather clock, her wild Innocence activated and forming the dome of clocks. By her stern look, Lenalee understood what to do and quickly brought Allen inside the dome to recover.

Allen didn't object as clocks began seeping from his wound, the faces portraying scenes of what happened. To all's surprise, the stream ended with a black circle of the blight that didn't get sucked away, yet Allen could still feel the burning cold of it against his flesh. Never before had there been a wound that Miranda's Innocence couldn't heal.

Once the blight finally receded into nothingness, having nothing to do with Miranda, Allen recovered his top hat and stood beside Lenalee. Together, they both exited the clock dome to confront their seemingly unstoppable foe.

Staring at the false Clown Crown with an intrigued smile, Rhode gently floated forward on Lero, testing to see if it would react to her as it did to Allen. It didn't.

"So you are on my side, are you?" she asked as she circled around it. Lero muttered to itself, eyeing the bold cloak and mask. Stopping by its side and facing the Exorcists, Rhode commanded, "Attack them."

In her confidence, Rhode did not foresee its reaction. In a flash, the cloak swirled around her, the mask fitting itself over her face, and the Clown Edge worked its way over her arm like a gauntlet. The force of the sudden intrusion knocked her off Lero. She screamed as she fell, a scream that Allen recognized as actually being in pain. Several candles appeared and shot towards the invading cape, but the only one that hit only buried into the black cloth.

"Rhode-sama, lero!" Lero shouted in shock.

Allen reacted despite Lenalee's shout. At a full sprint, Allen's white Innocence arm suddenly pulsed and enlarged into a massive claw made of green light. "Innocence, _Maximum Power!"_

Crown Belts shot from all directions towards Allen as Rhode - still covered in the black cape and still screaming - hit the ground. Allen deftly dodged them in his fury. His Rhode or not, she was being hurt.

The massive green claw reached her first, yet it passed through the false Crown Clown and Rhode alike. Allen yelled in frustration as he finally reached it. Human arm cocked back, he punched the mask with all the force of his jump. To his surprise, flesh came in contact with cold metal and the mask snapped back with the blow, sliding off Rhode's beautiful head like it should have.

Not caring about the how or why, Allen yanked out the imbedded candle, grabbed handfuls of the black cloth, and began stabbing it in a way he knew wouldn't hurt Rhode. Allen didn't care that he was screaming, nor did he care about how similar the form looked to his Innocence as his wild stabs first cracked, then shattered the mask. Holes tore through the cloth until it was nothing but rags, and when that slid off Rhode into a pile on the ground Allen stabbed even that, still yelling.

When he finally ran out of breath, Allen used both hands to impale the sharpened candle into the ground through the tattered cloth and dark metal shards. His face felt hot and flushed, his throat raw, and a dampness on his cheeks signified tears Allen didn't notice. He was breathing hard by the time it was over, hands still on the melted wax yet not feeling the pain.

It was only a concern that he couldn't ignore that had Allen look up, to see if Rhode was alright. She had stopped screaming the moment he first hit it, and she was standing there now with a neutral expression her face.

"My hero," she said faintly, with a smile that wasn't quite amused. It was only because of experience that Allen knew what she was hiding. She was exhausted from whatever had happened to her, and in pain as well - and that wasn't the 'good' kind of pain she liked. To anyone else, they only saw a bored child. Shrugging, she added, "Well, I guess I'm defeated." Her door emerged from the ground behind her.

Allen's grey eyes remained locked on her gold orbs before she finally turned to leave. She hadn't even taken one step before she felt the tip of his sword brush against her scalp.

Rhode whispered only half-heartedly. "Don't kill me."

Behind her, Allen only smiled. "Actually, I just want to make sure you didn't leave with my coat."

Rhode laughed, this time with a genuine amusement that Allen noticed. It lifted his spirits as much as it knotted his heart. Turning and facing the sword fearlessly, Rhode shrugged off Allen's Marshal's coat. Stepping past his sword, she wrapped it around his shoulders and surprised him by kissing him on the cheek.

She smiled at him after that. "You are too kind, Allen, to let one of the Noah go free without a fight."

"You said it best," Allen said, tipping the top hat that he had recovered. "I fight for the Akuma - not the Noah."

Rhode stared at him for a moment longer before stepping back - a muffled Lero in one hand. As she vanished into her door, she called back, "We didn't play, but you were fun, Allen. We'll meet again, next time in the Duke Millennium's scenario." The door shut.

Allen was still in a state of bliss from the kiss to notice the world collapsing around him. A kiss on the cheek from Rhode was so common a thing it should mean nothing, really, yet to receive it from this Rhode that was not his wife was such a shock, so _unexpected_ from what Allen had thought would happen, that he couldn't help but feel grounded even as he fell through the world.

****

Allen woke up to Miranda's bedroom, and he saw both Miranda and Lenalee lying on either side and both still unconscious.

He sat up quietly and read Rhode's note on the wall written in Miranda's blood. _"Fuck you, Exorcist."_ Unable to help himself, Allen chuckled. He quieted though when the others began to stir.

Miranda groaned before her eyes opened. "My Innocence is still activated. I'm sorry, Allen."

Leaning back with his hands folded behind his head, Allen didn't appear to care about what was coming. "It's fine, Miranda. Thank you."

With a single nod, Miranda deactivated her Innocence. Forcing herself to watch Allen's wound reopen was only interrupted when Miranda heard a soft hissing sound near her wrist. She stared with wide eyes as the Innocence flowed out of her clock, looking like sand before finally solidifying in a ring around her wrist. _No, not solidifying. Crystallizing._

Lenalee didn't pay attention to Miranda's new realization. She gave Allen a small smile as the pain of his wound ripping open hit him, loosening the collar of her coat as she did so. "Don't worry, Allen. I promise I'll keep the nightmares away."

Allen gave her a grateful nod before the last of his recovered strength slipped away. And his world went black.

* * *

AN: Strange, really. This is the first story I've ever been 2-3 chapters ahead of what's posted. This is old news for me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.


	9. C:1

Requiem of Time: Chapter Eight - Crowley/Cross

* * *

"Eliade, I-" The words died in Aleister Crowley's throat once her brown eyes set upon him. When she raised a golden eyebrow, he forced a smile. "I hope you sleep well."

Her returning smile was small as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and said, "You too, Master Aleister." His eyes followed her shapely form as she turned and left the room.

Blowing out a sigh, Crowley ran a hand through his black and white hair. How many times had that been now? How many times had he been that close and failed to tell her the truth? It must have been weeks since he first awoken back in the past, yet he could never bring himself to admit to knowing what she was and what had happened. The fear of her ending up slain again was just too strong for him.

His dreams that night were all Eliade filled - some pleasant, some pleasurable, some scary, and some downright heart-wrenching. Nothing new there.

****

The next day, Crowley was determined. He knew he couldn't continue this charade. It was finally time to tell Eliade and let her decided whether or not she would stay, damn his soul otherwise. For all his determination, however, he could not deny the sick feeling of dread taxing his limbs and knotting his tongue.

When he came across Eliade watering his grandfather's many plants, Crowley merely stopped and watched her. His Innocence demanded her blood, little whispers in his head that only love could beat back. The scent of her aroused him… and his bloodlust. Only _her_ presence could be so bittersweet. That she was drop-dead gorgeous was miniscule to the raging emotions that warred in him at her mere presence.

Eliade smiled and bowed once she saw him standing there. "How may I serve you, Master Aleister?"

Crowley swallowed to reduce the sudden lump in his throat. "E-Eliade, I have something to tell you."

Setting down the watering can, Eliade turned her full attention to him. "What is it, Master Aleister?"

Crowley opened his mouth to just pour out the truth, but after the first couple of tries something else came out instead. "There once was a man, a prisoner, who fell in love with a beautiful woman…"

Eliade stared, emotions masked, as Crowley continued. "The woman came to live with him, and together both the prisoner and the woman were happy. One day, however, two men came to the prison. The woman detested the two men, and she tried to convince the prisoner to kill them. Because the prisoner was so in love with the woman, he listened without question.

"However, while the prisoner and the two men fought, a terrible truth came out. It was revealed that the woman and the prisoner, despite their love for each other, were sworn enemies. Driven by the truth, the woman and the prisoner fought, and tragedy struck when the prisoner landed a fatal blow upon the woman.

"In their last moments together, the woman admitted that she knew she was his enemy, but still she just wanted to love him. The prisoner cried, knowing he wanted the same. After the woman died, the prisoner was freed, though he lived with the regret of what could have been for many years, unable to find love again after the woman." Crowley paused, looking at Eliade to gouge her reaction. She moved not a muscle, her face blank.

The vampire Exorcist didn't stop there. "Years later, however, the man who was prisoner encountered a wondrous thing. He was sent to the past, to a time before the two men came and the woman was killed. Although overjoyed at this, the man was deeply afraid. He was afraid that if he told the woman what he knew, they would fight again and he would kill her again. So he kept silent, living in that uncertainty until he could stand it no more…

Crowley trailed off. The time was now. Taking a deep breath, he concluded it. "So here I am, telling stories and waiting for your answer."

Eliade, dressed in her unique purple dress with long sleeves and ripped stockings, spade cap on her head, still had yet to make a reaction, regarding him with cool eyes while he waited desperately for her response. Finally, Eliade's eyes fell to the floor and she muttered, "So you know?"

"I've known," Crowley corrected quickly. "And I love you despite it, just as you loved me despite my Innocence."

Eliade's shoulders shook suddenly, and Crowley was shocked to hear her laughing. Eliade's head whipped back up, revealing blood red eyes, fangs, and bulging veins. "You are a _fool_, Aleister. You think I _love_ you? I was going to tame you like a pet and make you _serve_ me." Following the announcement, Eliade transformed into her true form. "Now I'll just rip you to pieces!"

_Worst case scenario,_ Crowley thought bitterly as his eyes turned gold and black, his spike of white hair flipping back to complete the vampire image. Instead of attacking when she prepared to launch the balls of water-draining spheres, Crowley shook his head and simply said, "That form is too ugly for you. Transform back, Eliade."

The Akuma stopped suddenly, biting back the watery sphere and craning her long neck to peer down at him. Crowley was beyond relieved to see her actually pause. "Eliade, please transform back. We can live together, forever, as we promised…" Her face, even in her Akuma form, had regained its emotionless quality. "Please, don't let us make the same mistake twice… I-I love you," emotion choked his voice near the end, and he took steps forward, closer to her.

"Please, come back to me, Eliade."

After a hesitation, the giant Akuma lurched forward in response, letting out a roar as it did so. Just before making contact, it began shapeshifting back into a human, the roar transforming with it into a cry. Eliade's human form was what landed in his arms, and her golden framed face buried into his chest.

Crowley let out a sudden breath, tears leaking from his eyes when he realized that Eliade wasn't trying to kill him. One arm was wrapped around her lovingly, protectively as the other stroked her hair comfortingly.

Eliade herself was a torrent of emotions. The moment she had feared most had came _and passed_ in an instant, and her Crowley still accepted her - loved her - despite that they were enemies. All she ever wanted was to love and be loved, and her desire for that was the only reason she didn't follow through with the attack. The wild hope that maybe, MAYBE she and he could… She cried (_cried!_) tears of relief and hope in his arms, the first time she had ever cried as an Akuma.

If Crowley had just accepted her threat, if he had shown even the slightest hint of revulsion, of hate, of _anything_ but pure love, Eliade would have followed through with her attack. But he didn't; he came willingly and lovingly to her. To be in his arms after the revelations was a dream. Her sobs slowed and her eyes hardened as she tightened her grip onto him. He was her's now, truly so, and she would go against even the Earl to keep it that way. _But machines cannot betray their operators..._ She forced that thought down. This was a moment of happiness.

Capturing Crowley's pale lips in a heartfelt kiss, Eliade forced him down to whisper in his ear. "There's something I always wanted to try, but never thought I could because I'm an Akuma… Will you make me feel "the most beautiful," _Master Aleister?"_

Crowley blushed at what she was implying, but the radiant smile on her face was simply impossible to refuse. "It would be my pleasure, Eliade."

That night, dreams came true.

****

Over the next few days, Crowley woke up to the pleasant feel of a woman next to him, and he couldn't help but smile every time he saw her still sleeping face. After that night, never again was Eliade his personal servant. _At least, not my maid,_ Crowley thought with a blush, remembering her words their first night together.

During those days, he sought out the Level One's plaguing the nearby town, and with a bit of working together between themselves, the duo managed to make it appear Crowley had killed her with them. That at least bought them time.

Crowley had also taken it upon himself to explain his past after her death - the future - to her and answered questions she had. He even demonstrated his technique of sending his blood from his body to fight. Although she didn't like it, Eliade agreed not to attack or kill Crowley's Exorcist friends when they appeared.

After a week of blissful peace for the couple, Cross Marian appeared.

****

"He's here," Crowley whispered to Eliade from the window they both stood before. The Akuma had finally changed out of her usual garb, that she strangely insisted was fashionable servant's clothing, and now wore one her elegant dresses that simply made her gorgeous. She was tense in his arms, but no longer because of the fangs hovering only inches from her soft neck.

"Then let us greet him," Eliade intoned hollowly, and she turned to head to the main entrance.

"He will not harm you," Crowley reassured as they made their way down. "I will not let him." _Can I even stop a Marshal?_ Eliade did not respond.

They finally reached the door around the same time a booming knock was heard, and Crowley opened it, standing between the Marshal and Eliade. "Can I help you?"

Nearly as tall as Crowley was, Marshal Cross Marian was a sight to behold. Unlike Allen, he wore his black coat with gold trim buttoned closed, and his wide, black and gold hat contributed to his 'perfect' image. His long, red mane of hair was groomed perfectly, while his square, half-glass spectacles gave him the look of a gentleman. The half-mask gave him a mysterious look, especially with the red 'scar' carved into going through the eye. Although he couldn't see it, Crowley knew that the Innocence 'Judgment' would be somewhere on his person as well.

Eliade nearly found herself blushing when she first caught sight of Cross up close, and only knowing who he was held her back. She loved Crowley, but… Damn.

The Marshal wore the picture-perfect look of remorse as he held the Man Eating's Offspring in one hand. "Baron Aleister Crowley III, I was a friend of your grandfather, and I heard news of his recent demise. I came here to return what I borrowed." Cross held out the plant.

Instead of accepting it, Crowley held open the door. "Please, if you were a friend to my grandfather by all means come inside." _Interesting how different you act when you want money, Marshal Cross. Now, how exactly am I going to get you to stay here until Allen comes?_

After a second of considering, Cross smiled and accepted the offer. He took only one step before noticing the golden haired beauty behind Crowley. Smoothly, he stepped before her and bowed low, kissing her hand at the same time. He smiled at her while doing so, and this time Eliade did blush.

"May I know your name, Miss?" Cross asked, his teeth gleaming in the light.

Crowley deadpanned. It seemed he forgot about that part of Cross Marian.

****

"Of all the wine collections in the world, your grandfather certainly had the best," Cross acknowledged, admiring the rows upon rows before him.

"Please, help yourself," Crowley replied with a smile. _I'm blowing them all up anyways._ A tug on his arm led Crowley outside of the wine cellar, where he and Eliade could have a private chat.

"Aleister, I don't like having him here," Eliade said the moment they were out of earshot.

"Then why are you still blushing?" Crowley asked wryly. If anything, Eliade's cheeks turned even darker. "I'm sorry, but we need him to stay here until Allen arrives."

Eliade frowned, taking a glance towards the cellar before simply turning and walking away. "I'll wait for you in the bedroom, Aleister."

Crowley sighed, but quickly masked it as Cross exited the cellar with a genuine smile, a bottle of wine in each hand. "A toast, to your departed grandfather."

Although he wasn't much of a drinker - Akuma blood was infinitely more intoxicating than any liquor - Crowley accepted and soon sat across from the Marshal at one of his long, elaborate dining tables.

After saying a few words and Cross recalling a few memories, the Marshal finally got into the core of his reason being there. "I'm going on a trip soon, to the East Country. However, I need money to make the journey. I was wondering, as the grandson of my friend, if you would lend me some."

Swirling the last of his wine in his glass, Crowley kept his smile pleasant. "Certainly. How much do you need?"

"112,500 lei," (1) Cross answered with a smile, as if that wasn't a rather hefty sum.

Crowley almost shook his head at that. How had he been so ignorant as to simply give a stranger that much money in the past? "I'll have it ready by tomorrow morning."

Cross frowned for a split second before smiling again. That meant he would have to spend the night, but for money Crowley was sure Cross would do much. Such as beat it out of little kids. _A dark past, Allen… I am beginning to understand._ "Well, it is rather late, isn't it? I don't suppose…"

"Guest rooms are up the stairs, third floor, to the right and down the hall. Make a left past the Apple painting and you may choose any room you wish," Crowley answered immediately. He was finally getting it down again, having forgotten most of the layout in the years after destroying it. With another smile and thanks, Cross left the room… after snitching another bottle of wine.

Crowley, alone at the table, let out a sigh before standing and clearing away the glasses. Remembering Eliade in his room, he suddenly smiled. No longer in his dreams… The thought was still enough to lift his spirits at any time.

****

Crowley cursed as Marshal Cross made his way to the front door. He had been deliberately slow in gathering the necessary lei, but the red haired man had been ready to leave the moment the money was handed over. "Are you sure you won't stay for one more bottle of wine?"

Cross grinned back at him. "So generous, but no. The twelve bottles you've given me are more than enough." He didn't stop walking. It was like he _knew_ Allen was coming.

Eliade had retreated back somewhere in the castle, still eager to be away from the Marshal, so it was just the two of them heading to the exit. Crowley felt the frustration of failure as they finally reached the thick, stained wooden door.

With a gloved hand on the handle, Cross suddenly stopped. Crowley saw only his back as Cross muttered, "I can modify her, you know."

The vampire Exorcist gaped. That meant that Cross had known and he hadn't… Clearing his throat, Crowley quickly answered, "I-It's fine."

With a shrug, Cross turned the handle and opened the door. Before he could take a step, however, a golden orb with wings suddenly landed on his head. "Hmm, Tim?" Cross asked, recognizing his old companion. His free hand was used to lower his hat against the bright sunlight from outside, the other still holding the briefcase of lei.

Eyes adjusting immediately due to his particular Innocence, Crowley was stunned at what he saw just outside his front door.

Marshal Allen Walker, dressed in a coat similar to Cross's and a top hat to rival Cross's own wide brimmed one, locked eyes with the man he called Master. His Innocence was activated to its arm-cannon form. Next to him were Lenalee and a Finder, though Crowley did not know his name.

The two Marshals, Master and Apprentice, were silent as they regarded each other, both wearing smirks.

"Found you, Master."

* * *

_(1) Using some crazy math here. 1914 (the closest I can get to 'end of the 19th century') the value was $1 for 160 lei and its value was dropping at that time, so I reasoned it to be 150 per dollar before that. Anyways, at the time I used the logic that 75 cents is roughly equal to $10 dollars now (going off an old book where 75 cents was enough for a kid to have a good time at a fair, IE $10 now). Dividing that gives 13.33 modern dollars per then dollar. So that's roughly 11.25 lei per modern dollar. I figure $10,000 modern is enough for a trip from Romania to China via walking/trains (time and Cross's spending habits), so 11.25 multiplied by 10k gives 112,500 lei. (The debt he gives Jasdebi AFTER he spends it all is roughly $17,000 (100 Guineas).)

* * *

_

AN: And there you have it, folks. Marshal Walker meets Marshal Cross. Prepared to be dazzled… or something. IDK what exactly is going to happen. Seriously, I have NO idea.

And for those nitpicky folks, YES I did alter a few things around. For one (as opposed to my story), Lavi entered the Order when Lenalee was young and after a large battle (I found this out after I began writing). Also, Crowley met with Marshal Cross first, got the Innocence from the plant, met Eliade, and met Allen all within ten days of each other, in that order. Not to mention they meet Crowley after the Miranda arc and they meet Miranda THREE MONTHS after Allen first enters. Obviously, I changed things. To make things simpler and more tasteful to read, I squeezed things together.


	10. A:5

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Nine - Allen

* * *

Rhode's door disappeared behind her without notice. The Noah stumbled forward and finally collapsed onto her bed, more exhausted than she had been in years. She had no idea what the hell that black cloaked figure, the thing Allen Walker had called Crown Clown, had done to her. Her mind had blanked with pain when it first wrapped around her, yet she couldn't explain what else it was doing during that time.

Allen Walker himself, however, was the other mystery. Definitely different than what she expected, that was for sure. A fifteen year old Exorcist who could see the souls of Akuma, cursed by his own father-turned-Akuma, and fought them in pity - to save their souls. That was what she had heard from Duke Millennium. A small, ignorant boy with a heart bigger than his head was what she expected. A charming, enigmatic Marshal who _let_ himself get captured to confront her before saving _her_ of all people from whatever that black thing was definitely took her by surprise.

Her mind still felt foggy from whatever that damn cloak had done to her.

There was more to Allen, though. Saving her - despite how much she detested that concept she knew she could not deny that the black cloak had completely overwhelmed her in her own world - Allen had saved her, a Noah, knowing full well what she was and what she stood for and let her go free without a fight. Perhaps he knew more than he should, that he could not actually have defeated her in that world of her creation, but something about his stance and smile told Rhode that apprehending or even hurting her was not his intention... But he did want to play; Rhode could not forget that.

"Allen Walker," Rhode sighed out, one hand shading her from the light that blazed through her window. She felt ready to go to sleep, couldn't the sun understand that? Still, something about that name brought a smile to her lips.

The moment her mind had cleared again to think properly after the cloak was removed, Rhode felt a certain… longing for Allen, and for the immortal life of her Rhode couldn't figure out why. She felt it _before_ she even saw that it was he who had removed the damn thing. It was strange.

There were other strange things as well, all including Allen. She had the faintest recollection of his face when he saw an Akuma self-destruct, a hazy image and only for a split second. Yet, Rhode knew that she never actually had an Akuma self-destruct. She wanted to, yes, but Allen had killed them before she could. So why did she know?

Then there was Allen's face after she kissed his cheek. Stunned, she knew, with his lips parted in shock. Why did she also have the image of him with the same expression, only with longer hair? A fragment of a fragment of memory told her that she had just kissed him on the lips, so faint yet undeniable. But she hadn't done that either.

Rhode frowned up at her ceiling. Of course that wasn't it, either. She rolled her shoulders in a way she knew would look strange to an onlooker. Why, just _why_ did she know that if she did that while hugging Allen, his coat would slide off. Branching from that, why did she have the image of his muscled chest riddled with scars after doing so? From what she saw in the days before confronting the Exorcists, Allen's skin was flawless.

Hands now behind her head, Rhode continued pondering this. The more her mind cleared from whatever that cloak had done to her, the more little bits of information like that filtered through, of things involving her and Allen that never happened. She felt an attraction for him, of that she was certain, but since when did being attracted to someone give you images of things that never happened? Actually, Rhode felt the attraction had come _with_ the images of memory-that-were-not.

Smiling now, Rhode couldn't wait to meet Allen again, to see what other strange things would arise. Playing with him sounded like it would be _so_ much fun.

****

_Allen didn't look up from his game of cards when he heard his door open. Ever since the chronic nightmares began it had almost been routine that she would come, though far be it from Allen or Cloud Nine to complain._

_He was surprised, however, when instead of a bottle of her favorite wine, a thick book was suddenly slammed on the desk he was using, scattering the cards. He looked up at her curiously, yet Cloud Nine's gorgeous and scarred face was neutral, her purple eyes hard. One finger was left to point at the title of the book - a large notebook, really - which Allen read in stunned silence: __Sorcery And My Experiments With It__. Under that was "To Allen Walker, from Cross Marian."_

_So surprised was Allen that he barely noticed Cloud Nine about to exit his room. "You are not staying here tonight?"_

_The woman didn't turn her head. "I was told by Cross to give you that after I finished reading it. A detestable book, really." She opened the door. "You will not sleep tonight." And then she was gone._

_Cards forgotten, Allen cautiously picked up the notebook and moved to his bed. Slowly, as if this small connection to his master would break if he wasn't careful, he opened the cover. A short note was scribbled onto the corner of the first page._

"My idiot apprentice, you better have realized by now that the Earl is little more than a master Sorcerer. With this, at least you may stand a better chance against him. Keep it hidden, the Dark Order forbids magic of this caliber."

-Cross Marian_  
_

_That was it. Nothing hinted towards his disappearance, nothing mentioning the Fourteenth or Mana or anything that Allen wanted to hear. With a frown, Allen flipped to the next page._

_Cloud Nine was right; Allen did not sleep that night._

****

"You've certainly changed since I first found you, idiot apprentice. You are no longer filthy; I may even allow you to be near me," Cross said as way of greeting, one hand reaching into his coat discretely. "I see that you are a Critical now."

Allen smiled back, an age old fear of the man barely restrained - that was half the reason his Innocence was activated. "It's been awhile, Master. I have order's to return you to Headquarters, by any means necessary." In a flash, both Allen's Innocence and Judgment were aimed at each other. Cross's smile didn't change, and neither did Allen's. Kevin stared at his superior in shock.

Barrel to barrel, Allen wondered who would win in a fight between the two of them. Judgment could exorcise where Crown Clown could not, Allen remembered (the first Level Four came to mind). However, Allen also knew that his Innocence was much stronger now, more in synch than they had been when Cross was still around. One of his light-bolts against Cross's shells, Allen was unsure and even curious of the outcome. His Innocence was itching to fire.

As it was, there was a flash of green light before the gun reverted back into the decaying red arm. Allen held his hand open in a gesture of being unarmed. "Fortunately, they never gave me a set time as to _when_ you needed to be returned. I intend to accompany you to Japan, to the Ark, where I will assist you in destroying the Egg and commandeering the Ark itself."

Cross's eyes widened as his grip on Judgment slacked. When he recovered, he holstered the gun and grinned at his former pupil. "You certainly have changed. How much do you know?"

"More than I should," Allen shrugged, walking forward to close the gap between him and the other Marshal. "Certainly not enough." His silver eyes bore into Cross's one visible one. "We need to talk."

When Cross glanced around at the others, Allen cut in, "They already know. At least, everyone here but Finder Kevin does, as do two others at the Headquarters." Kevin shifted uncomfortably at that, not knowing how to respond.

With all eyes on him, Cross looked decidedly neutral. "You surprise me, idiot apprentice. I suppose 'everyone' includes Baron Aleister and the pretty woman over there." His glance over to her had Lenalee blush; Allen didn't understand how he did it.

When Allen nodded, Marshal Cross closed his eyes and exhaled. "Then let's talk."

****

"The future," Cross echoed, looking only mildly surprised with his boots up on the table. A cigarette burned away in one hand. "All three of you."

"And Miranda and Lavi, yes," Allen responded, hands folded before him as he stared straight across towards his master. "But that doesn't matter as much as what happened then. You, shot in the head with a lethal amount of blood lost before going missing. Marshal Yeeger, crucified. Half-Akuma being produced to fight normal Akuma. The Millennium Earl and his damn scenario. Headquarters, destroyed. Komui, dead. The Noah Awakened. Humanity at its brink. That's what matters. That's the kind of thing we can help prevent.

"Right now, however, I want to know the _full truth_ on what happened between you, Mana, and the Fourteenth. I am the "Musician" reincarnated, I know that. What about Mana?" Crowley and Lenalee, the only other occupants in the room, watched as emotion took Allen and his voice grew thick. "How much did Mana know? Was I just an orphan he adopted, or did he know? Who did he see, Allen or the Fourteenth? Who did _you_ see when you first saw me thirteen years ago? Five years ago?" Cross stared at Allen, silent as he took another drag. The youngest Marshal slapped the table. "Answer me, damn it!"

Allen opened his mouth again to yell but stopped when Cross held up his hand. The Marshal looked almost… sad. "Just give me a second, idiot apprentice. This is more to take in then you realize…" He pushed his cigarette into an ashtray despite the length remaining. Taking a deep breath he continued, "I don't know how much I told you in your so-called future or, it appears, how much the Fourteenth told you. I wasn't even certain that you _were_ the Player until fifteen minutes ago."

Folding his hands behind his head, Cross stared up at the arched ceiling. "If what you say _is_ true, then it appears you must travel with me to Edo. We will have plenty of time to speak of that then. Do not be so hasty, idiot apprentice. It appears that that trait doesn't go away in time. What really matters is what we are going to do now. There is a Finder outside that door without a clue as to what my mission is about or apparently who you are, along with an Akuma who has fallen for an Exorcist - without being modified to disobey the Earl of the Millennium. Not to mention if we are to travel to Japan with Noah on our trail, this is too large a group for Maria to hide safely."

"More like too many people to stop you from gambling away all the money," Allen grumbled to himself, a hint of despair reminded him as to what he was _willing_ getting himself into. More seriously, he looked back up. "That is why only I will be accompanying you."

"Allen!" Lenalee said sharply, while Crowley didn't move an inch from his position of simply observing the proceedings. "I will-"

"You will head to Barcelona, Spain to help out the initial invasion, while I send Kevin back to Headquarters to inform them of my progress and warn them of the imminent. Master and I will head to Belgium so that we may assist Marshal Yeeger in his fight against the Noah and hopefully save him this time, before we go to straight to Japan. Crowley, you are free to do as you wish, but I figured that with Eliade…"

Crowley held up his hand, nodding. "We have decided not to enter this war, hopefully escaping both sides. Eliade tells me she can fight the Earl's control, and if the need for blood becomes too great for her I can stop her from harming anyone. We will manage, but we will do so alone."

Allen nodded his agreement, while Cross just watched the proceedings with a neutral expression. With a small smile, Allen said, "Then this will be fair well, old friend. I wish the best for the two of you; hopefully we will meet again." Crowley smiled back, while Lenalee was torn between glaring at Allen and muttering the same to Crowley.

"Perhaps not the best of plans, but this will have to do until we can find something better," Cross sighed, staring longingly at the wasted cigarette. "We should leave now; it appears time is not in our favor." Both he and Allen stood up, and Crowley moved to as well.

"Wait, Allen!" Lenalee cut in. "You are not going to just leave everyone behind while you go off to fight. You don't even have the completed Crown Clown."

"I'll complete it on the way," Allen shrugged. Lenalee gasped, while even Crowley looked taken aback at that.

"Allen, you don't mean…" By the look on his face, Lenalee knew he did. He was going to let Tyki eat a hole in his heart and destroy his Innocence. Desperate not to get left behind, Lenalee quickly threw in, "I don't have my crystal-type Innocence; I don't know if I can take on all the Akuma at Barcelona."

"Lenalee, you know you can drink your Innocence whenever you want. Please, we have too much to do and too little to help do it. Trust me to do what I have to," Allen turned to walk out the door.

Lenalee moved to speak again, but she stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. Looking, she saw Crowley shake his head. With a resigned sigh, she stayed silent.

Cross glanced at the duo before moving to walk with his former apprentice. "Allen, what exactly do you mean by 'drink your Innocence'?"

****

Finally, Cross and Allen headed out. Kevin had been stunned to hear of an Akuma invasion heading for Barcelona, and his reluctance to leave Marshal Walker was squashed by the need to help HQ. He did not question what could be more important than that for two Marshals to be headed _away_ from the fight.

As Allen had expected and feared, the journey was Hell.

With a girl under each arm a bottle of Romanee Conti in his hand, Cross glared at his student. "Make your own money or sleep outside, I don't care which. You are old enough to make out on your own. Tonight I am sleeping with these two beauties."

_I've had to "make out on my own" no matter _how_ old I was,_ Allen groaned. He panicked when he noticed Cross walking away with his women. "Master, what about what we need to talk about?"

Cross stopped suddenly, turning his head with a serious expression on his face. "We will talk tomorrow, I promise." He then turned and continued walking. Waving a hand up, he added, "And watch Timcampy for me."

Allen sighed as the modified golem landed on his top hat, tail curling around it. "I suppose I always have you, Timcampy." Hearing the sound of rambunctious laughter, Allen grinned darkly and pulled out his deck of cards. _My own way, huh?_ He chuckled as he walked through the door of the tavern.

****

With one hand blocking the sun from his eyes, Allen was not surprised to find the rest of his money missing the next morning. It was the consequence of bringing strange women into your room, but knowing he started with nothing in the first place, losing the 50 guineas was not a big loss. If it kept the nightmares away, it was worth every shilling.

And the look on her face when he said he'd pay just for sleeping next to him was priceless.

At least the buxom woman with a kind smile had left his coat, hat, and cards. Allen knew he could get by with those alone. After a wash and morning ritual, Allen was surprised to fish out a single remaining guinea. With it he was able to buy breakfast and a carriage ride to the train station.

Knowing it would be a time to come until Cross arrived, Allen immersed himself in a game of cards. Pity the fools who asked to join in.

Five guineas and three coats later, Allen noticed the undeniable form of his master approaching. It was obvious by the swooning woman he left in his wake. Allen swore it didn't make any sense. Returning the coats yet keeping claim on the money, Allen bid the relieved men goodbye and approached Cross.

"Now will you please answer my question?" Allen asked once he was close enough.

Cross stared at his apprentice before walking past him, onto the train. "Don't be so hasty, idiot apprentice. We can at least take a seat and enjoy a drink, like gentlemen, before having our discussion." Allen gritted his teeth in frustration but followed without another word.

Not surprisingly, Cross walked straight for the first-class compartments. Allen merely stared at Cross, unblinking, as the elder Marshal opened a new bottle of wine and poured himself a glass. Once a lit cigarette was between his teeth, Cross finally relaxed and met Allen's hard stare.

"Before we get into the business involving the Fourteenth, and I assure you we will afterwards, I want you to go over the future - from what happened when you first arrived at the Dark Order to the moment you were sent back to this time. Include as much as you can, and try to remember every single detail you can of the Noah."

Allen, sitting up straight with his open coat and matching top hat, had opened his mouth to argue, but he shut it again with great hesitation. The sooner it was over with the sooner he could get his answers, he supposed. Taking a deep breath, he removed his top hat with the ace of spades and blew out a long, weary sigh. "From the beginning? Man, that was a long time ago… Things were simpler then - now, really. It all started with the prophesy, I suppose, that Hevlaska gave after initially finding my synch rate to be in the eighties. My Innocence was destined to create "that which destroys Time…""

Cross was silence, only idly drinking and smoking as he listened. Allen felt a relief of sorts as he spoke, the words coming out to the best of his ability - Ghost of Martel, Rewinding town and Rhode, Crowley, Yeegar, ect. - until he was surprised to hear from Cross that they would be getting off the train. He wasn't even finished yet.

"I'm off to get a drink and find some beautiful women. Stay away from me until tomorrow; you can finish later," with that, Cross slipped back into the crowds where he disappeared almost immediately.

Allen removed his top hat only to scratch his head, taking a glance around at the town he was currently in. At least Cross still had money from Crowley, meaning Allen did not yet have to pay off the ridiculous debts his master seemed conjure by breathing. Pulling out his cards and the ace tucked away in his hat, Allen grinned at the coming slaughter. It would be glorious.

****

By the time the two Marshals were on the train the next day, Allen could barely recall the two women he had left in his hotel bed that morning. A blond and a brunette, one lithe the other curvaceous - they had been beautiful in their own rights, but they held naught a candle to the others he had been with like Lenalee, Cloud Nine, Lulubell, and especially not to his Rhode. Still, he had left all but five guineas of his winnings on the dresser for them to split.

This time Allen accepted the offered glass of wine and took the time to enjoy it before beginning. "After the Crowned Clown was formed, I took the left-over arc back to Japan…"

And so the pattern continued, with Allen explaining what's to come by day, the two living their own way at night. Finally, as they reached the western regions of Germany, one week from their start at Romania, Allen concluded his story.

The train ride was considerably smoother in this part of the country, so their car didn't sway or jerk as much as they chugged along steadily. The sun was waning, already the fiery orb beginning to look massive as it neared the horizon and tingeing the sky with the beginning of orange and pink.

Allen was quieter now than he had been while explaining his story, but with the current subject it was understandable. "Although my Innocence couldn't harm that black Crown Clown, I found that other things could. My fist made contact with the mask, and I was able to use Rhode's own candle to… defeat it, I suppose. Turning a cloak into rags doesn't seem like a victory, but it didn't rise again after that. Still, whatever it was was able to hurt Rhode in her own world. If you ever come across something that looks like this-" Allen again gestured to a quick freehand of a black version of his Innocence; luckily his ability in sketches had greatly approved, "-please be cautious. Maria and Judgment will be…" Allen trailed off as his eye activated, the whites turning black and the iris blood red.

Cross, head propped up with one hand and the other holding a glass of wine - he never seemed to run out - didn't even turn to look. "An Akuma? Anything worth keeping?"

Allen didn't need to glance twice to see that the soul was corrupted by only a little Dark Matter - when one saw the transformation of a Level Four into a Level Five, it was hard to find any amount more than 'a little.' "Just a Level One, a dozen or so kills from Leveling up." _Nothing worth modifying,_ Allen thought to himself, picking up on what Cross had meant.

Cross drank the last of the crimson liquid and left the empty glass on the window sill, but he did not do anything else. Allen watched as the disguised Akuma continued on its way down the car, most likely to the front as to kill the conductor and thus everyone else onboard. He glanced at his master. "You could use Maria to disguise it so that I may free its soul without scaring anyo-"

A deafening bang cut him off, and dozens of other passengers gasped or screamed as the Akuma fell to its knees, a bullet hole in its head, before a white, heavenly seal appeared and the Akuma exploded. Then all hell broke loose among the other passengers.

Allen stared blandly at his master as he holstered Judgment, not even having looked before shooting with his head still propped up by one arm and his eyes looking out the window towards the sunset. The train lurched as news reached the conductor and they slowed down, the chaos and screaming not ending as people ran back and forth in a general direction away from Cross.

Grabbing his suitcase in one hand when the train finally came to a stop, Cross only said, "This seemed like a good place to stop for the night." Allen sweat-dropped but followed, as he always did.

As they stepped off the train, the other passengers not realizing the cause and thus not causing too much a panic at the sight of Cross, Allen said firmly, "I am finished with my story. Tonight you answer my questions."

Cross stopped at that, but when he turned he looked more sincere than any other time before. Allen was almost afraid when his master put one hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Allen, for being patient and telling me what you did. I am truly glad to hear that your mind never eroded to the point where you became the Fourteenth, as am I glad you managed to resist killing someone you loved for the time being.

"I swear I will answer all of your questions tomorrow, on our last train ride until we reach Belgium and Marshal Yeeger. For tonight," Cross set a sack of a good portion of lei in Allen's hand, "enjoy yourself. Buy whatever you want, sleep wherever and with whoever you want, and do whatever you want, all on me. Tomorrow we will speak, I promise."

Allen didn't know what was scarier, his master using his name or him giving away money. Both together had him doubting his sanity more than waking up with bloody hands everyday, for two months in a row, did. With a slow nod, Allen accepted the money and watched with a feeling of resolved finality as Cross slipped away into the crowd. He had a feeling that this was the last time that would happen, that things would be different come tomorrow.

With a smile, Allen slipped the sack inside his coat and made his way to one of the taverns.

****

But as Allen mentioned earlier, the brief trip with his master was just as hellish as any other.

Currently, the young Marshal was up to his elbows in greasy pots, scalding water searing his hands and soap giving it a horrid dry feel. Prideful as he was, he was crying. The sack that his master had given him the previous night had not, in fact, been lei but instead was countless invoices, and the sharks had come to collect.

Cross had slipped away, of course, leaving Allen to his overwhelming amount of labor. They hadn't even allowed him a break long enough to gamble the needed amount. Behind him were the mistresses of two brothels, three bartenders, a gentleman's tailor, and the owner of the town's inn, of course known for being the most expensive.

Best of all, Allen knew, outside the door to the kitchens was a rather large group of German railroad workers, all out for his blood. Apparently Cross had left them a note that Allen was responsible for murdering a man on the train and causing a delay for the next tracks, and the description of a man with matching black and gold coat and hat fit the bill.

Trapped as he was, Allen knew it would take days to work all the debt off, and with the approaching threat of Marshal Yeeger's demise, Allen knew he had to press onward and leave his master to his own devices.

With a weary groan, he set the next batch of pots down. From the amount of debt Cross had worked out, Allen would bet his left arm that Cross hadn't spent a _single_ lei of Crowley's money, opting instead to build up this (brilliant) escape. From the equally weary groan his stomach gave, Allen knew his eating habits alone would double it…

"Curse you, Master!"

* * *

AN: Damn it, this story is addicting to write. Fun, interesting, and easy make this too appealing over everything else I need to do. Hell, I still have another two chapters already written and waiting to be posted... Anyways, a single point I want to raise is that Allen didn't have sex with any of the girls he woke up with. He just slept, which was mentioned in previous chapters. He's only really been with Cloud Nine, Rhode, and Lulubell (in that order), all of which implied in the prologue and A:1.

Also, final call on voicing your thoughts on Lulubell being a part of the pairing. I'll be starting the interractions between the two of them before next chapter is posted.

Finally, there was a brief update (not change) in the listed pairing at the top of the prologue, for the purpose of better understanding what's happened.


	11. La:2 & A:6

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Ten - Lavi & Allen

* * *

Lavi's one eye widened upon hearing that. That was _not_ how it was supposed to go. "Italy? Don't you mean Germany?"

Bookman folded his hands inside his sleeves, giving Lavi a hard look. "Lenalee and Marshal Walker are already handling things at the Rewinding Town. Why would we go there?"

_Allen being there is supposed to be reason enough!_ Lavi cursed inside his mind. _We are supposed to be recording he that is destined to destroy Time!_ "No reason then, I guess," he tried to play nonchalantly, but Bookman's sniff before turning his head told him that he knew he was lying.

Shouldering his hammer, Lavi sighed. Italy it was, then. Already the pages of history stored so perfectly in his mind were beginning to crumple. _The ruins in your wake, Allen…_

In other news, he was no where closer to solving the puzzle he had taken upon himself on saving Chomesuke, but he was still turning it over in his mind, pressing the Eliade soft-spot on it, seeing if anything would give way. Just what _did_ make Eliade so special as to resist the Earl?

****

In the future, around a month later, Allen finally arrived in Belgium, alone, and found Marshal Yeeger via golem uplink. The kind, elderly man had been stunned to see someone as young as Allen wearing the coat of a Marshal, but he recovered soon enough.

Smiling, Yeeger acknowledged, "I've heard rumors of a new Marshal, but I took the teenager part to be merely gossip. Good evening, I am Marshal Kevin Yeeger."

"Good evening," Allen returned pleasantly, removing his top hat and bowing formally. "My name is Allen Walker. I'm afraid I bring bad news, Marshal Yeeger."

Yeeger sighed, but his smile didn't slip. "One such as yourself are too young to be burdened by bad news. Please, come inside and we will speak over a meal. I see that you are a parasitic-type; I have plenty of food." Allen smiled sheepishly and followed Yeeger inside the carriage.

****

Lavi was in the Headquarter's library, reading some of the books he had missed the first time around, when Lenalee entered. Knowing they were alone, he smiled at her and they shared a soft embrace. Past Witching Hour, there was little chance of someone walking in on them.

Setting the book down with Lenalee still in his arms, Lavi asked, "So how was Germany?"

Lenalee was quiet for a moment, her head resting against his chest. Then, "Rhode didn't remember Allen. He snapped."

Lavi sucked in a breath. He hadn't even thought of that - the effects of removing such a key part of Allen's life. Rhode was the glue that had held him together when there was nothing left. With her gone - torn away, actually - Allen would _have_ to snap. Not even Marshal Walker, not even the Musician, not even Allen could be expected to pull through that on top of everything else.

Much quieter, he asked, "What happened…?"

And Lenalee told him.

****

"Noah?" Yeeger asked with only the slightest grimace.

Allen nodded, shuffling his cards idly after a satisfying meal. "Though I'm afraid not just one," Crucified and insane, he remembered. That had Tyki and his wi- former wife written all over it. The pain was still there, but Allen noticed his improvement of ignoring it when thinking of Rhode; the cards whirled about smoothly in his hands, with no stutters.

Yeeger sighed.

****

"Brother, you need to send us and as many others as you can to Barcelona as soon as possible!" Lenalee pleaded.

Komui had sobered immediately after she first mentioned the invasion, and now he regarded her seriously from his desk. "How can you be sure of this? We have several Finders and even an Exorcist in Spain currently and they have reported nothing. What proof do you have of this invasion?"

Lavi stood off to the side with Bookman, though the redhead knew the panda was looking at him as much as Lenalee. He knew something was up. He always did.

"Al- Marshal Walker and I found something while we in the Rewinding town. It involved the Noah…" Lenalee started uncertainly. Lavi felt Bookman tense next to him. Already a personal interest of most bookmen, Noah were especially important to the two who had been sent to work as Exorcists.

Komui was on his feet in a flash. "Noah? At the Rewinding Town? Why didn't anyone tell me of this?! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Lenalee deadpanned at this. After a second of her brother's fawning, Lenalee snapped, "I'm fine! Right now I'm worried about everyone who's going to die in the near future, as you should be." That stopped Komui, and his river of tears dried as if they never were. "Please, trust me brother, I know what I found."

Reluctantly, Komui sat back down, sinking into his deep thinking position, with his hands folded under his chin, and his frown was worried. Lenalee knew he was as concerned for her as he was for everyone she predicted would die; Komui had _not_ deserved to die. Ever. Director Leverrier would pay for that.

With a sigh of a decision made that was just too much, Komui said, "You may go… But there is a condition." Lenalee blinked at that, but if it came to saving lives, she would listen.

_The next day…_

_NEVER AGAIN!_ Lenalee screamed in her mind. _Never again will I agree to such a stupid, foolish, burdensome, cruel demand by an overprotective, thoughtless crybaby!_

"It really is comfortable here," Lavi quipped pleasantly, rubbing his face against Lenalee's breasts, much to her frustration. Bookman bopped him in the head for her, although their roughhousing nearly had her fall again.

Miranda was sheet white, staring at the ground with eyes the size of dinner plates while crushing Lenalee's middle despite her malnourished appearance.

Despite her high synchronization with her Dark Boots, Lenalee struggled carrying THREE Exorcists besides herself all the way from London, England to Barcelona, Spain. Lavi's gropes and Miranda choking the life out of her did not help in the slightest. And they hadn't even reached the water yet…

****

It was a rainy day as the carriage bounced and jostled down the road. Allen feasted like a king during as he gazed out the glass window, seeing only wet trees and muddy ground. Across from him were Yeeger and a Finder, both currently in a conversation about something that happened in the past.

As Allen reached to devour the last of the soup, he heard the horses whiney through the rain, and the carriage lurched suddenly. The force of the stop sent the pot almost into his head. Immediately, the Finder stepped outside to see what the trouble was. Allen was already replacing the ace of spades in his top hat, knowing what was going on.

A moment later, the Finder shouted, "Marshal!"

Yeeger glanced at Allen before stepping outside. The white haired Marshal took a second to fight down the rising nervousness, ignoring the grunt from Yeeger outside. Then, taking a deep breath, he stepped outside.

Allen saw two rather massive Level Twos, pitiful to one Marshal, really, and laughable to two, before he was suddenly knocked back. "Allen!" He nearly slipped into the mud from the force of Rhode Camelot crashing into him.

****

The three Exorcists stumbled after Lenalee let them down, all green in the face. Miranda shamelessly emptied her stomach. Even Bookman had a hand over his mouth. Lenalee, however, smiled happily at their motion sickness.

"Lenalee-chan," Lavi groaned weakly, "Please warn us before going Mach 1." The other two nodded as vigorously as their sickness would allow.

Lenalee, unable to hold it in any longer, laughed to herself before apologizing. Her crystal-type boots had allowed her to go Mach 2 in later stages. Now _that_ was a rush.

Having arrived earlier than expected, once the others recovered they took up residence at a nearby inn. The bookmen and women had their own rooms, though for the first night they all crammed inside the bookmen's so that they could make plans.

"Did the Noah happen to tell you when this attack would be?" Bookman asked seriously.

Lenalee actually hadn't known, the attack having been so many years before, but Lavi luckily had told her the exact date before they left the Headquarters. "I believe in a week or so, but I'm not certain."

Bookman nodded. "That gives the Finders and other Exorcists more than enough time to move in. Just this morning Komui had messaged me saying that the Finder's had noticed teams of Akuma all headed in this direction. With your heads-up, the casualties may be much lower."

Lenalee nodded and carefully removed her boots, studying them for a moment. With a glance at the amber band around Miranda's right wrist, she decided that tonight would be best to finally achieve her Innocence's evolved form. It would give her time to recover from the blood she would lose, as well as strengthen the bonds between her and Dark Boots.

Lavi watched Lenalee as she held her Innocence, half expecting it to melt there in her hands and her drinking it. Instead, she gave them all quick smiles and bid them goodnight, wishing to rise early the next day to check out the lay of the town. Lavi knew the least suspicious way to be there when Lenalee drank would be to go now.

"Lenalee-chan, wait a second!" he called out as she stepped out of the room. He hurried to catch up with her, closing the door behind him before entering her room. If he had left later, before or after Miranda left, Bookman would wonder exactly why Lavi wanted to leave, suspecting anything from secret lover to maybe even "both were sent to the past from a future when both were close friends." Lavi wouldn't it put it past the panda to puzzle it out with so little information.

_Speaking of puzzles…_ Lavi stopped that thought and focused back on Lenalee. The woman had sat down on her bed, staring solemnly at her Innocence. After an uncomfortable silence, he asked, "So you are regaining your evolved Innocence tonight?"

Lenalee nodded. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but she was cut off when the door opened and Miranda entered. Both Lenalee and Lavi's eyes were drawn to the crystal-type Innocence on her wrist, and the German woman shifted uncomfortable under their gaze. "Am I interrupting something?"

Lavi smiled and shook his head, so Miranda closed the door behind her and sat in one of the padded chairs. "You're doing it tonight?" she asked Lenalee, and Lavi answered for her.

Miranda stared down at her own wrist after hearing Lavi's affirmative, her left hand spinning the gravity-defying ring around once. She couldn't believe what had happened back in her home town, with the struggle for her Innocence…

_The pain of two bloody holes in her hands was nothing to Miranda as she saw the gaping wound in Allen's shoulder, with blood oozing and an almost charred black mass of flesh surrounding it. She gasped at the wound, horrified still at what they did as Exorcists on a daily basis. If she had her way, they would all be locked up at the Dark Order's tower where they could no longer be hurt._

_Reaching out tenderly, Miranda felt along what she thought was burnt skin. To her surprise, it was icy cold - sucking away the heat from her fingers. Right before her eyes, amazingly, the blight of whatever it was was slowly receding back to its origins. She had never seen such a wound before, but she knew it had to be bad by Allen's groans._

"_Can you still fight?" Lenalee asked, and Miranda was horrified at the concept of Allen heading out again in his wounded state. She needed her Innocence back, so that she could keep him from such pains. Everyone from such pains! She felt her uncontrollable Innocence stir._

_To her relief, Allen answered in the negative. But then they couldn't do anything, and the black Crown Clown was still a threat. They needed Miranda, she knew it, and she was tired of letting them down. Compared to their burdens as actual fighters, two miniscule holes in her hands were nothing. She hated being useless._

_As if responding to her depressed, frustrated, and furious emotions, Time Record - in its unchained form - activated in a fury of power. Miranda felt it swell around her, within her, and she felt the hope and joy of being useful again. Nothing felt better than watching the clocks rise away from Allen's wound. That gave him time._

_A crushing despair, however, hit Miranda when she saw the blight unblemished by her Innocence. _Nothing_ couldn't be healed by her, not even wounds derived of Dark Matter! It made no sense. Was she getting weaker? Without her Innocence chained down was it still random in effectiveness?_

_Miranda bit her lip as the black faded away on its own time, and she felt even worse when both Allen and Lenalee stepped outside to face the insane (not Allen-ized) Rhode and false Crown Clown._

_No longer worrying about her friends dying on her, the struggle over her Innocence came to her in a sudden burst. Unchained as it was, the Innocence was more powerful than ever before, and she felt how much stronger it was compared to its enslaved form. That great strength railed against her, threatening to consume her completely. She knew that she couldn't control such a beast without the medium she had had before. She was beginning to feel tired just by keeping it activated._

_But then, watching Allen charge forward to save Rhode - Miranda didn't even notice she was in distress - his Innocence at maximum power jolted something inside her. The beast that was her wild Innocence was strong, yes, stronger than her in fact, but she knew how to synchronize with her Innocence._

_Instead of taming the beast, work with it. It was so powerful, so much stronger, that Miranda knew she could be so much more valuable to her friends if she had that instead of her chained one. And that was her goal, her drive: to protect and support her friends. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Crowley, Maire, Kanda, Chouji, and so many more._

_Her motivation was not to fight but to support those that did. For the longest time Miranda had wondered if she would even discover an attack with her Innocence - her _anti-Akuma weapon_ - but never had such an ability revealed itself. Now she was beginning to understand that she wasn't there to fight, and while fighting to synchronize with her wild and unchained Innocence, Miranda realized that it was her 'fight' to protect her friends._

_Allen made no secret that he gave his left arm for the souls of Akuma and his right for humanity. Miranda understood that, now. Her right arm, that which bore Time Record, it was for the _Exorcists._ Chaining that, weakening it, only weakened the help she could offer._

_Time Record no longer seemed so strong against her, yet still it raged and pounded and threatened to consume. Was it getting weaker? No, Miranda realized; she had synchronized more._

_And that's what she fought for, not for Akuma like Allen, nor her 'family' like Lenalee; Miranda Lotto fought for the Exorcists, her friends. She fought to protect them, keep them safe - both in battle and out. She would turn back Time itself if it meant saving them. That was her duty, as an Exorcist…_

_With a cry of joy, Miranda relished in the feel of _success._ Finally, she synched enough to overwhelm Time Record and the storm now pulsed to her own raging emotions. She felt a warmth go through her, her Innocence responding to her. It was wild, _unchained_, yet _they_ would use that to support._

_And upon deactivating it, once all was said and done, Miranda could only smile as her Innocence trickled out of the clock like the Sands of Time before crystallizing around her wrist._

By the time Miranda was finished reminiscing, she saw that Lenalee's Innocence was already in its liquid form. Both she and Lavi blanched when Lenalee tilted her head back and _drank_ the black glob of Innocence. Sure, they knew it was coming, but… Ew.

****

As much as he hated it, a great warmth rose from within at the feel of Rhode lithe form against him. Not a physical warmth like the first time she had hugged him - no, she was wet and cold from the rain despite Lero - but the warmth of affection. He was trying so hard not to think of her as his Rhode; she was not!

Instead of giving him a kiss on the lips, Rhode turned her head to smile widely at Tyki. "I have dibs on Allen!"

Tyki sighed, one hand covering his face. "What are you doing, Rhode?"

Rhode pressed tighter against Allen's exposed chest. "He promised he would play with me." On impulse, Rhode rolled her shoulders in the way the fragmented memory told her to. She smiled, pleased, as the coat slipped from Allen's shoulders.

Allen went cold inside when he felt that particular movement against his chest, and the sliding of his coat was simply too much. He roughly jerked his arms to keep the coat from falling away completely, and he stepped out of Rhode's embrace. She was not his Rhode. He would _not_ allow himself to take advantage of the knowledge of his first life to make her a puppet in this one. That's all she would be if he did.

Still, Allen reminded himself, that was no reason not to be polite. He was on the border of laughing as he tipped his now damp hat at the Noah Clansmen. "Good afternoon, Rhode, Tyki. How are you two today?"

Tyki smiled back, returning his own top hat to his head. "I like that attitude, boy. Marshal Yeeger, Marshal Walker, I'd like to have all the Innocence you have in your possession. Yours as well, of course, although that parasitic-type may be a little difficult, boy."

"Do you honestly think I'd just give it up?" Yeeger asked, his pendulums appearing in his hands with a sharp sound.

"Your Innocence is not as good as Allen's," Rhode said with a smirk in Allen's direction. At Tyki's look, she gushed, "It looks just like Millennie's sword!"

When both pairs of golden eyes turned towards him, Allen shrugged and drew his Sword of Salvation. Tyki gasped at that, while Rhode smiled in pleasure at being right.

The very moment the sword was clear from his arm, however, three black apparitions began appearing between the Noah and Marshals. Rhode lost her smile instantly, while Allen moved closer to her with a frown on his face. Both Tyki and Yeeger appeared to assume it was the other's doing. After a moment or two, they solidified into three perfect copies of the black Crown Clown.

Wary of the black cloaks, Rhode stepped back into her shadow and appeared suddenly by Tyki's side. He looked surprised that she had used that move; both he and Allen knew she only used that in the most serious of situations. She preferred the use of her showy Door's when travelling dimensions.

Sheathing his sword, Allen sighed. "It is good you already sent your Finder's away, Marshal Yeeger. Right now we have greater troubles than the Noah." With a glare, Allen added, "These cannot be hurt by Innocence. Please be cautious." Yeeger nodded, although he looked confused.

"Rhode, what is this? Is this your doing?" Tyki asked, studying the three black sentries from his place.

Rhode shook her head. "Be careful, Tyki." Tyki looked startled at her caution before turning a dark look towards the floating cloaks with masks. The wings of Tease appeared from his hands.

"Since I can't exactly hurt these things," Allen called out to the Noah, "Would you mind giving me one of your candles again, Rhode?"

Rhode couldn't keep the gleeful smile off her face as a sharpened candle came whizzing through the air in a direct path towards Allen's eye. He caught it at the last second, blinking at the sharpened tip only millimeters from his cursed eye. That was close. It was because of that he didn't see the second one until it pierced his flesh.

Allen did not cry out, opting instead to merely roll his eyes before removing the candle from his left shoulder. "That wasn't very nice, Rhode." He held a sharpened candle in either hand like knives. The girl grinned back at him. "Please stand back for the moment, Marshal Yeeger."

Both Rhode and Tyki watched as Allen took only a single step forward. Immediately, all three black cloaks reacted.

_A round of giggling revealed nothing more than Allen's Level Four eye already did, spewing the black corruption of an Akuma curse in its activation. Five Level Four Akuma were here waiting for him. Finding single fragments of Innocence used to be _so_ much simpler, Allen remembered._

_The Music threatening to pound through his head, the empathetic agony of seeing the cursed souls with this higher level eye, and that Rhode was angry at him for exorcising another Noah Clansman all should have sent Allen to his knees by the sheer intensity of each. Instead, dressed in his Marshal's coat unzipped with matching slacks and the elaborate top hat that Tyki had given him, Allen looked a serene calm and tipped his hat politely._

"_Good evening, Akuma."_

_More giggling, and four of the five revealed themselves in a circle around him. A sudden barrier snapped into place, and Allen nearly sighed in the relief of no longer feeling the souls' pain. "Hehehe! So you want to play, Exie?" one asked, a finger near its smiling lips childishly._

MODIFY THEM!_ a voice shouted inside Allen's head, but he crushed it along with every other voice in there. _Turn them into your army to fight the Earl. Magic with Magic!_ That voice was always reminiscent of Cross, though it was not real._

Exorcise them._ Simpler words, belonging to Crown Clown if it had a voice._

Save them._ Mana._

Embrace me, command them, send them to slay the First Noah! All is within our power; the Music is our strength._ That voice was real, and almost constant. The Fourteenth. The hardest to ignore, and the most devastating to himself if he didn't._

_Smiling through the voices, some real and most not, Allen drew his sword. At the same time, the white cloak bloomed into existence and wrapped around him comfortingly. A hug from an angel, really, though Allen would have preferred Rhode at any given moment. Then, Crown Clown peeled off of him and hovered by his side - the unlikely ally._

_Two against five were much better odds, Allen figured. The warmth of Crown Clown was an affirmative. Smiling now, Allen charged. Crown Clown was with him, Crown Belts and the spikes of its morphing cloak going out to exorcise the Akuma._

Spikes of black had shot out instead, from all three cloaks, which Allen jumped over easily. It was only upon landing that he realized those had just been a diversion.

"Tyki!" Rhode yelled, a distance away from where she had been earlier.

The Noah of Pleasure was already wrapped in one of the black cloaks, and the same moment Allen saw that, Tyki began screaming. His Tease had all been slain by the cloaks. The sound of Tyki screams of agony sent shivers down Allen's spine the same way Rhode's had. These two were Noah, of those better in control of their emotions at all times. Allen had only seen Rhode scream in pain once before, and Tyki never, not even when Allen had rammed his massive sword in his stomach and the powers of God had tried burning away Tyki's Noah. Yet both gave out such inhuman sounds when wrapped in that black Crown Clown. What the hell was it?

Moving forward with the intent of helping out his former brother-in-law, Allen cursed as both of the remaining cloaks struck out against him, as well as a warning Crown Belt from the one around Tyki. The dozens of Crown Belts from one cloak had been a ridiculous struggle, and now that with a second cloak striking out as well was impossible.

The second false Crown Clown had risen up on its stilt-like spikes, the way Allen would have at times, and charged forward as well as sending out additional spikes. Try though Allen did, his options of dodging was too limited and in moments the second Crown Clown's stilt spikes surrounded him, the cloak itself direction above him only by feet.

Allen half-expected it to suddenly shoot downwards and wrap around him, as it did with Tyki, but instead the stilts became crown belts and merely trapped him, pinning Rhode's candles to his chest - thankfully not _in_ - and rendering him unable to move. Still, Tyki was screaming, collapsing to his knees if the smaller lump of black was any indication.

With a look Allen's way, Rhode created more candles and approached Tyki, a scowl on her face directed towards the black cloak. At the same moment, Yeeger took a step towards Allen to try to help him. Both acts proved to be a mistake.

Rhode wasn't even halfway to Tyki when the third cloak was upon her, dancing expertly between the darting candles in its shape-shifting ways, before finally embracing her. Allen screamed as the mask fitted itself over her face and the black cloth swirled around her arm in an imitation of Crown's Edge. He didn't want Rhode to be in pain again. Not ever.

The false Crown Clown still hovering above Allen didn't have near as much difficulty with Yeeger, simply gliding through his pendulums and wrapping around him immediately. If Allen had eyes for anyone but Rhode, he would have been surprised to find it actually surrounding an _Exorcist_ when it hadn't done such a thing to him nor Lenalee before.

Three wretched screams tore unhindered through the pounding rain, and after an uncertain look at one another the Akuma moved to help their masters. None moved a full step before the cloaks destroyed them all with Crown Belts. Again, if Allen had looked he would have seen what happened to the souls of those Akuma.

Struggling as he was, Allen was shouting his rage at the black cloaks for what they were doing to his Rhode. _His_ Rhode! With a howl, he activated his left arm. The appendage of Innocence unsurprisingly passed through the black material without harm and Allen was surprised to see the candle still clutched within its grip. Grimly pleased, Allen moved with singular determination.

With a quick slash, Allen cut himself free and hit the ground running with a straight course to Rhode. With a candle in each hand, Allen was a whirlwind as he slashed through any encroaching Crown Belt and whatever else attempted to hinder his progress to Rhode.

With a dual thrust, Allen tore large holes inside the black material of the black Crowned Clown and Rhode's scream stopped immediately, though the cloak squirmed fitfully - hopefully in pain. With his human hand, Allen gripped the metal mask and ripped the cloak off of Rhode and slammed it into the ground with as much force as cloth would allow. Remorselessly, he stabbed the cloak and mask until he was sure it would stop moving.

Giving a good, hard look at Rhode for any signs of damage - he saw only what he saw last time: exhaustion, lingering pain, bored child - he moved on to the next closest cloak, recognized to be Tyki only by the sound of the scream. Rhode watched him in silence the whole time, both fists clenched tightly.

Desperation and fury were lessening now like the uncoiling of a snake, but still Allen moved with swift and sure movements. In moments he had removed Tyki's cloak and later destroyed it or killed it or whatever the hell happened when it stopped moving. Tyki was breathing hard afterwards, sprawled onto his back in the mud and staring at the rainy sky neutrally.

With only one left, Allen turned and moved fast towards Marshal Yeeger. Before he got there, however, Allen was surprised to hear the screams dying down. No Crown Belts or spikes or any form of attack was sent as Allen arrived at the Marshal. When he reached out to remove the cloak, Allen went cold as the black material was absorbed _inside_ the Marshal.

No trace was left of the former opponent as Yeager sat there on his knees - eyes closed, breathing unsteady, arms slack, and Innocence dangling uselessly in the mud. Allen crouched in the rain next to him cautiously. "Marshal Yeeger, are you alright?"

Yeager didn't open his eyes, but his mouth cracked and a raspy exhale was the sound of attempted speach. More rasps were heard until the voice finally caught up and Allen backed away fearfully.

"..rching… S…rching for the precious… heart… It wasn't me… next who'll it be? …The Duke Millennium… Is searching… Searching for the precious heart… It wasn't me… next who'll it be? …The Duke Millennium…"

"Y-Yeeger?" Allen's voice caught as he asked. "What are you…?"

"…Searching for the precious heart…"

Allen pinched the bridge of his nose with a shuddering sigh, removing his top hat as he stood up. He felt like crying, but a churning of thoughts kept pushing the tears to the background. _What happened?_ "I'm sorry I failed you, Marshal Yeeger."_ Why did the cloak go _inside_ of him?_ "I wanted so much for someone like you to live this time."_ What happened to it?_ "You don't deserve this."_ What the hell is that cloak?_ "Please, forgive me." _Why? Why does he sing that song? _"May God have mercy on your soul and accept you to his kingdom for all eternity."_ WHY DOES HE SING THAT SONG?!_

Allen regarded the pain in his eyes the same as the pain in his shoulder: something to be repressed. He turned around to look at the two Noah he had saved. A wife and an uncle-in-law; a sister and a brother. Both were standing side-by-side, strangely quiet and neutral, though after that experience Allen couldn't blame them for a complete shutdown on their emotions.

As Rhode's door rose behind her, the Noah herself smiled at Allen. "Next time we'll play for sure, Allen. I promise."

With that damn song in his head from Yeeger right behind him, Allen smiled back and nodded his acceptance. Tyki turned without a word and walked stiffly through the door. At Allen's nod, Rhode giggled and blew him a kiss before skipping inside quickly. The door closed behind her.

Allen wouldn't deny the joy he felt at Rhode's small act of affection as he sighed and faced the still singing Marshal.

****

Allen replaced his top hat as he stepped outside the hospital. The haunting song still reverberated through his head, and each note was a renewal of guilt from not being able to save Marshal Yeeger in this second chance. Allen had left the escaped Finders responsible for contacting the Order about what had happened.

Also in the hospital, Allen had left a note for whoever came for Yeeger. The note explained that he was heading east to find Marshal Cross and other things required in a monthly check-in. Also in the note, however, Allen finally explained his interactions with both the Noah and the appearance of the false Crown Clowns, including a description of them and an altered turn of events as to what happened (he couldn't very well say he had saved the Noah).

Belgium with the destination of Anita in China. That would normally take Allen a month or so by train, considering he managed to take trains around or through certain mountain paths. However, knowing his master as he did, Allen was planning on a nice, curvaceous route that involved rural villages and no wine shops/brothels. His master would never expect him that way, right? No debt invoices that way, right?

Taking a deep breath, Allen readied himself for another pursuit for his master. If he remembered correctly, and he damn well knew he did on subjects like this, not a single invoice had been delivered to him on the first path he took to China with Lenalee and later Crowley, Lavi, and Bookman.

Who knows, maybe Lulubell would be there to meet him again. He could do with a visit from the Noah of Lust.

* * *

AN: And there you have it, folks. For some reason this story is getting more detail than I initially intended, though I suppose only I can complain about that. Anyways, the truth is this story doesn't even really 'start' until I get past where the manga is in repeating events, so everything until then is... simply entertainment? 'Cept for the fact that I have no idea what to do once I get there...

And that, my dear, few readers, is a true author's note, or perhaps just a ramble related to the story. Anyways, reviews are much appreciated. Cya next time.


	12. N:1

Reviews (I was hoping not to do this, but...):

**Iris Irene:** Please don't misunderstand. As mentioned in A:5's AN, and implied earlier, Allen is ONLY SLEEPING with those women. Not intercourse; Sleep, to find escape from his nightmares. Perhaps I should have made that more clear, sorry. He wasn't paying them like prostitutes, but instead to simply be there. As for Lulubell, well... that's where things get fuzzy. It's not what you think, though... At least, I think it's not what you think. Thanks for the review.

**Book Thief101:** Well, if I'm going to break my 'silence' rule for Iris, I might as well for someone whose reviewed every chapter since chapter 6, not to mention each review longer than anyone elses... You asked about Allen's hair a while back. Well, IMHO, and from what I've taken from the manga, Allen's hair is straight when it's just long, and it's curly when his Noah side is starting to show. When he got stabbed by his sword, from your example, his Noah side was showing - the same is true when he woke up from after the dream (his hair was curly), yet it straightened again when he saw Lenalee. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Eleven - Noah

* * *

Rhode leaned back in her chair, homework before her expertly forgotten, and sifted through the memories her latest brush with the damn cloak had given her (at least had appeared once it was removed by Allen). The memories, however, almost made the pain worth it. There were more fragments than before, more images of her and Allen, although now a few fragments had been expanded to brief scenes only seconds long.

Brief scenes included the complete transition of Allen's face when she had first kissed him - from raw determination to surprised to that silly dazed expression that lingered - and, Rhode had to smirk here, her first night with Allen. Of the fragments, however, several images interested her.

She could conjure a hazy image of Tyki with Allen's "Millennie" sword sticking through him, with an attached emotion of fear. Also, she didn't know whether she was imagining things or not, but she could see Allen as a fellow Noah. His white hair turned curly, skin a matching ashen, and a band of stigmata, though his scar and Innocence remained starkly the same.

For some reason, Rhode associated the white claw/arm-cannon Innocence with the sleek black and metal form she saw in some images. To the practical part of her, they were very different, although to the memory-influenced part of her they were the same. She knew that the next time she saw Allen, if he had the arm another memory called Crown's Edge she wouldn't be the slightest bit confused. Definitely interesting.

Other interesting images included an _older_ Allen in _regular_ Exorcist uniform - not a Marshal. Rhode could only wonder what that meant. Also, she had a faint recollection of being the one to cause Marshal Yeeger sing that song; she knew she had been intending on it in the first place, yet she hadn't done a thing and still he sang. She wondered if the cloak gave him images as it did to her… If the cloak was actually the source. But the source of what?

Rhode knew she could amuse and frustrate herself for hours by reviewing the memories of what never happened. She felt like Allen was the cause of it and that she should be angry at him for such pain and confusion, yet she could not deny an even _greater_ longing for him. If it would not have raised comment from her father, she would have went out and found Allen herself; to be with him or to play with him, she wasn't sure, but she did miss him whatever which way.

Next to her, Tyki had his head in his hands, and he looked a mess. While the others conversed and goofed, he asked her, "What happened out there, Rhode?" He rubbed his chest like it was a learned habit. "Why do I remember painful scars that I've never had, white devils, and the name "Joyd?""

The moment the name was out, a dozen fragments flocked to Rhode: long hair, thick scars, and rather immodestly clothed images of Tyki, as well as a few others that unnerved Rhode. With her legs crossed together on the chair, head in hand on knee, Rhode lazily let out an, "I don't know."

The voice of the Earl of the Millennium caught their attention, or perhaps the subject of his speech did. The fat-man form had his arms crossed, and he was staring at the gathered Noah. "The reason I've assembled you all today is regarding the fight against the Exorcists…"

"That's it!" Debito cheered, while Jasdero finished with, "Is it going to be time for Jasdebi to make a row?"

Rhode frowned as the Earl laid out his plan for them regarding the attack on Barcelona, Spain. For some reason, she already knew about it, yet she couldn't recall when the Earl had specifically told her. As she listened, she found herself anticipating each thing he, or anyone else, said.

Once Jasdebi and Skinn started arguing over who got to kill the Exorcists, Rhode felt a sense of déjà vu as she laid her claim. "I call dibs on Allen Walker!" Tyki inclined his head to glance at her through the corner of his eye.

"Everyone has their preference, but I already have your targets selected," the Duke Millennium announced, shuffling several cards. With a glance, he dealed them to those assembled.

"Skinn, you are to "delete" Marshal Tiedoll. Jasdebi, Cross Marian is all yours. Tyki…" the Earl's smile widened as he faced Tyki and showed him two cards. "For your first task, you are to go to this location with me as my servant."

Tyki took the card and read the name. He sweat-dropped. "That's pretty damn far away…"

"Come on, don't say that," the Earl said pleasantly. He showed the other card. "And your second job… Please "delete" the peoples whose names I've listed."

Reading the names, Tyki smiled in exasperation. "That's a lot..." Then, "Understood."

Duke Millennium stared at him only for a moment longer before turning to the cat that had been silently drinking from her bowl of milk on the table. The cat faced him attentively, eyes unblinking. "Originally Allen Walker, a petulant brat capable of seeing the souls of Akuma with his left eye, was on Tyki's list, but his surprising rise to Marshal means he needs special attention. On top of that, he is currently heading towards Marshal Cross. In order for our plan to defeat Cross to be successful, we must not allow them to meet. Please "delete" him before he can make the rendezvous."

Rhode started at this, not so much at the thought of a dead Allen as the fragments of "new" memory that came associated with her Noah sister. One that stood out the most was waking up one morning with Lulubell in her bed along with Allen. As it was an isolated fragment, Rhode couldn't tell why Lulubell was there or how that ever happened - and of course there was the problem of not knowing if the image was even real seeing as _it never happened_ - but still Rhode was surprised.

Cards dealt and targets acquired, the Noah began filing out. Tyki walked with Rhode. In the hallway, he looked down at her. "Is this really the first he's spoken of that attack on Barcelona?" With a look, Rhode shrugged, causing Tyki to sigh.

Looking at the card with the names again, Tyki was reminded yet again of the phantom memories. He remembered, if faintly, killing all of those Exorcists. He even remembered the spot where Allen Walker's name used to be, and where he had delivered the 'execution'. When it came to Suman Dark, however, Tyki frowned when he only got a flash of a Fallen One. He had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

Parting with Rhode to retire to his room, Tyki sighed again upon sitting in one of his chairs. He still had several days before the invasion, though he could not return to his 'white' form until after it. He decided to use that time to puzzle out exactly what those phantom memories were.

* * *

AN: Short, yes, but the next will more than make up for it... Damn it, this story is _supposed _to be short. -_-

Well anyways, I hope you enjoyed this solely Noah chapter. Please excuse me if the update rate slows down. This story is secondary to another, and the chapters for that can get... rather long, ya'no?


	13. A:7

**Angel Fantasy:** "Papa Antenna, Activate!" Is from the manga, chapter 158 (Flower of Evil) page 8, top right panel. Rhode mentions Allen's name, and Sheryl 'activates' it (whatever the hell it is) while asking, "Rhode? Did I detect a note of affection in your voice when you said 'Allen?'" The actual activation text itself is in black Japanese in the manga I'm reading, with its translation above it. If you can read Katakana (I can so I verify this), it says it in that too.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Twelve - Allen

* * *

Traveling the roads he had taken the first time around was simpler than Allen thought it would be. Timcampy, the mystery finally solved, was also the same Tim that Allen knew, not the one from the past. Thus he was able to retrace his old route through the mountains and small villages. The modified golem also made a decent companion, as he always did.

However, Allen had to smile at the town with the flooded river once they arrived. It was raining hard, and the open coat and top hat were little protection, but Allen remembered this town specifically to be the one where he first met Lulubell. While Tim was good company, the Allen had rather fond memories of the Noah of Lust.

Already in town, he searched from inn to inn, knowing that he would find no room in any due to the river and how late it was. Currently, Timcampy was curled up inside his hat, the golden tail sticking out. Holding his hat against the wind, not bothering to hold his coat closed, Allen saw what he had really been looking for.

"Meow." The tingle of a bell accompanied its graceful movements.

Lulubell, Allen had learned rather fast, was an extraordinary tactician. Never proud nor vain, ready to move at the drop of a pin and ready to pull out just as fast, her plans were executed perfectly or not at all. Her plans involved little risks and guaranteed much success, and her perfect control over her emotions allowed for a cold logic that most humans were unprepared for. Allen included.

So that he was fooled by this plan the first time was entirely expected, and that she had chosen the same location for one of her carefully thought-through plans was not unexpected. Smiling now, however, Allen had learned from his mistakes, and Lulubell had taken it upon herself to force some strategy and perception into his "naïve head."

What his Noah sister (perhaps more accurately the Fourteenth's Noah sister) had taught him, however, had little to do with how Allen jogged over to the small black cat and gushed over it.

Allen crouched into the rain and petted the cat's head, thumbing the silver cross on its forehead - a standing mark of one of the Noah. "What a cute little kitten you are! That birth mark is adorable." Allen felt Timcampy shiver inside his hat as he ran his hand over the wet fur. He almost laughed at his faithful companion.

When the transformed Lulubell turned - most likely to lead him to her specially prepared inn - Allen snatched the cat into his arms. "Aw you poor thing, you are all wet! I'll take you home with me and give you a nice dry place to sleep tonight." There was nothing more satisfying than feeling Lulubell stiff with surprise in his arms; this was simply pay back for the things she had done to him.

Allen finally zipped his coat closed slightly, enough to keep Lulubell trapped inside with only one arm, and said, "Maybe I can get you a bowl of some nice, cold milk." Shock turned to the sense remarkable fast for the Noah, and she soon began struggling and scratching. It was a pity she didn't realize that she had greatly contributed to his ability to repress pain to the point where the claw marks were nothing more than warm tingles.

Allen also knew Lulubell had the perfect opportunity to be able to strike him down, so close to his beating heart with the ability to shape shift, and he was sure she was thinking it as well. But that wasn't the way she worked. Careful as she was, perhaps too much so, today was only meant to scout him out, where the Akuma would do the real work instead of her.

"Maybe I can find some catnip as well," Allen said with a smile, still on a direct path towards the empty inn he knew Lulubell would have led him to. Lulubell twitched suddenly, halting her brutal assault against his chest at that single word. Her one weakness, Allen knew… And exploited remorselessly…

_The giant dragon that landed before Allen didn't even cause the young Marshal to blink. The force of her landing, however, did cause his top hat to blow off, which had him frown. "Good evening to you too, Lulubell-chan."_

_The dragon craned her neck to bare her fangs menacingly. "Today I will kill you for the Millennium Earl, Allen Walker."_

"_Is that anyway to treat your brother?" Allen asked, casually dodging one of her swipes. He laughed when she pulled back to unleash a gale of fire towards him. The Crowned Clown responded accordingly, protecting him entirely. As soon as the stream was done, Allen whipped open the cloak to reveal a brown bag held in his right hand. "Or someone who was going to offer you this?"_

_Lulubell was known for her fierce devotion to the Earl, and for her disregard towards Rhode's threat to leave Allen alone. Then again, Rhode _had_ granted Lulubell and Tyki full rights to (in her words) play with Allen. To Allen himself it was a paradox, but he had learned to respond accordingly._

_With one sniff of the bag, even Lulubell's loyalty was shot into the ground. A moment later, where a large dragon had been was now a cuddly kitten, purring attractively and rubbing against his leg. It let out a little mew. Allen laughed softly to himself, the Fourteenth echoing the sound, as he picked her up gently and tipped a handful of catnip into his non-Innocence hand. Lulubell's purrs grew louder as she feasted._

Allen smiled as he opened the inn door, Lulubell no longer making a real struggle, and closed it behind him. He gave a silent prayer for the people who had previously owned the inn as he made his way towards the stairs. "It seems no one is here right now. I'm sure they won't mind if I pay tomorrow, huh kitty? Hmm, you need a name…" He pretended to think about it.

"I know! How about Lulubell? Do you like that name?" Ah, there was that stiff-with-shock cat again. Allen smirked to himself. "Lulubell it is, then."

Closing the door to one of the inn's many rooms, Allen deposited the cat gently onto his bed. With a glance, he saw that indeed his stomach was a bloody mess. Nothing wrong with starting a scar collection early, as Rhode would say. God knows he had enough back then.

The sight of Lulubell on his bed, even in her cat form, unwillingly sent another memory forth in Allen's mind.

_Allen, twenty years old, opened his eyes to the ceiling of his and Rhode's room in the Ark. A glance at purple and black bed sheets told him that it was the Earl's Ark, not his own. He could feel the warmth and soft form of his wife pressed against him, curled up as usual after their nightly activities. Staring at the ceiling, he idly stroked her soft hair, enjoying the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest._

_Wait._

_Since when did Rhode have breasts? With a feeling of horror, Allen turned his head to get a good look at his 'wife.' The grey skin was right, but the long, black hair was all wrong. This could _not_ be happening. What was his sister-in-law doing in his bed?_

_Allen wracked his brain hard for details of the previous night, and he had vivid memory of _Rhode_ being with him. _Rhode,_ his wife, not Lulubell. Lulubell, the Noah of Form. Surely she hadn't…? Awakened by his movements, Lulubell opened her slitted golden eyes and stared at him without blinking._

"_L-L-Lulubell, what are you doing in my bed?!" Allen cried out, forcing himself out of her (comfortable) embrace and jumping out of bed. One squawk later, he was holding his pillow before him to hide his nudity._

_Lulubell finally moved, if simply to sit up and stretch provocatively, not bothering to cover her chest. Allen tried not to notice the way her dark nipples stood out. She then just sat there, staring at the wall in silence. Just before Allen could shout again, there was a flash and where Lulubell had sat was an imitation of a smirking 'Rhode.' "Would you prefer me to look like this again?"_

_Allen cursed loudly._

Yes, that memory was definitely unwilling, and Allen shook his head to clear it. That hadn't been the last 'incident' either. Noah of Lust indeed.

With a sigh, Allen removed his wet top hat and shed his drenched coat. Timcampy took to hovering above him as Allen stared at the cat sitting on his would-be bed. Finally, Allen sighed and said, "Alright Lulubell, you can transform back if you want. I know who you are." As much fun as it was to get back at Lulubell for things she wouldn't even remember, Allen was planning on getting _some_ sleep that night.

The cat's tail had stopped its fluid motions at that, going stiff for the third or forth time in one night, as Allen inspected his deck of cards for water damage. Luckily he had remembered to remove the ace before the rain had begun; he had needed to get a new deck after the ace was ruined when the false Crown Clown had got Marshal Yeeger back in Belgium.

Then, there was a small flash of light as Lulubell transformed back into her human state, particularly the black haired Noah form. It took Allen approximately three seconds to realize what was wrong. "Y-Your clothes, Lulubell-chan!"

How oddly convenient, or perhaps ironic, that a black cloak had appeared next to her at around the same time she transformed back. Then Allen recognized the cloak as the false Crown Clown that had hurt his former wife and Tyki alike, as well as turned Yeeger insane. "What _are_ you? You just don't die…"

The whip-like tendrils with spikes extended from Lulubell's fingers as she eyed both Allen and the black cloak without betraying emotion. Then, she struck out towards both opponents. She was wrapped in black Crown Belts immediately for her efforts.

Despite the situation, Allen flashed back to another time with her in a similar predicament, before he found out about her catnip weakness…

_Crown Belts surrounded Lulubell in her human form, binding her at all angles. She did not struggle against her captivities, yet before Allen could sigh in relief she shifted forms yet again and slipped out as a cat. With a groan both he and Crown Clown began chasing the elusive cat around, trying to capture her once again._

_Off to the side, Rhode face-palmed at the spectacle of both Allen and the white cloak dancing around after the cat. "Just leave my fiancé alone, Lulubell…"_

Now that Allen thought about it, Lulubell, being the only Noah devoted enough to the Earl to attack him after he married Rhode, had come after him many of times in similar situations, though for all her careful planning and ambushes, in some way or other it usually descended into ridiculous scuffles like that. He supposed the catnip change everything.

Focusing back on the Noah, Allen was almost relieved to see that the cloak was covering her now. It was a running joke between him and Jasdebi that her Noah title of Lust had _nothing_ to do with her portion of Noah's memory, not that he would ever admit it to anyone else.

However, Allen then found himself in a predicament. Both times he had faced this damnable black cloak, this false image of his own Crown Clown, Rhode had been there and had given him one of her candles to defeat it. Now, without Rhode and in a room stark empty save for a bed, Allen didn't quite know how he was to end (he didn't want to say kill as the cloak kept coming back) the false Crown Clown, whatever it was.

Gritting his teeth, Allen decided to just wing-it. Lulubell wasn't meant to raise her voice above her monotone, and her screaming was just… unnatural. It was she, with Rhode, who had taught him to endure pain. What the hell must those taken be feeling to give off such a sound, those who are so silent through pain otherwise?

Narrowly dodging a black Crown Belt, Allen hooked his fingers under the mask and ripped it off Lulubell's head. Grabbing a handful of cloth, Allen then ripped the whole thing off of her, though he was too preoccupied to be embarrassed by her nudity.

_What must someone be thinking if they were looking through that window right now?_

The cloak fought back fitfully, shifting around supernaturally in his grip. Allen slammed the mask portion into the ground, hoping it would at least crack or something. No such luck.

Finally, the cloak went rigged and shifted in a sudden whoosh, spinning out of Allen's hands as the mask turned to glare at him through eyeless holes. Well, Allen considered it a glare. He slammed his fist into the mask, and it turned much like a face would before facing him again. As Allen lifted his fist for a second time, a Crown Belt pierced his stomach, as well as four others binding his limbs.

_Definitely not my best idea,_ Allen thought briefly before the pain hit him. It was then he was reminded of the first time he had been pierced by this cloak, and like those before him a scream tore out of his throat unlike any he had given before. There was something powering that cloak, like dark matter or sorcery yet different than both, that seeped into his body like a molten corruption. It seared away his flesh, froze it solid, rent it remorselessly, shocked him like a bolt of lightning all at the same time; it was pain in the worst sense.

Allen let out a gasp as the Crown Belt receded from his stomach, and rolling his head forward he could see a gaping hole in addition to a massive black blight surrounding it, the blight a sort of cold fire that smoldered chillingly as his body fought to banish it. Perhaps having Miranda along would not have been such a bad idea, if only for the oozing wound.

Allen Walker, perhaps known better as Marshal Walker to some, and Fourteenth to others, was known for being the only Exorcist born with an Innocence fragment already synched with him. Abandoned by his real parents and cursed by Mana, he had the ability to see the souls of Akuma, and later feel what they felt as his curse leveled up. Destined to destroy Time, according to Hevlaska, and gifted with a rogue Noah's power and promise to kill the Earl, much had been assumed about what he would do. Married to one of Earl's bodyguards, with a vast knowledge of sorcery, Allen had also led the third faction in the war between the Earl and the Order. It was even rumored that he possessed the Heart of Innocence.

So why then, in the face of all that, was he so powerless against some ridiculous emulation of his own reformed Innocence? Would all that prestige go to waste in one fell swoop by this thing before him? This second chance blown away faster than the first?

Allen, shirtless and hatless, spat out blood, glaring at the cloak holding him down. Death was not a concern for him; it never had been. His only wish was to see his Rhode in Heaven, and this second chance had taken even that from him. The things he hated in life were few, including only Central, the Earl, and very little else, but at this moment he felt rage flowing through him in waves, with no outlet.

The cloak tensed, and Allen knew it about to send out another Belt to finish him off. In a split second decision working more off memory than actual thought, Allen activated his Innocence, allowing his arm to slip through its bonds, and swung his body to the side as hard as he could. He narrowly dodged the belt, though his three other limbs held him limited. Already the cloak must be readying to loose another Crown Belt.

And that's when Allen had enough.

The thing he had been most glad for with this second chance was that the Fourteenth was currently sleeping inside his head still, not speaking, not influencing, and not trying to take over. He wanted that peace for as long as possible, but seemingly with no other choice Allen broke all bonds separating him from his Noah powers.

The fiery rage died to a cold fury as Allen's skin melted ashen, a band of stigmata appearing on his forehead as his hair curled unnaturally. The Music started immediately, that blessed, wretched music that had been implanted inside his mind. Humming softly to himself now, a smile tugging his lips with the pain in his stomach fully repressed now, the Musician had taken over.

Allen knew that Innocence was useless against this false Crown Clown, yet the abilities of a Noah appeared effective.

To those passing by outside on the street, they would have seen a large light flash in the window of that particular hotel room.

Inside the room, Allen collapsed to one knee, his skin immediately returning to normal color. Where the gaping hole had been earlier was now just a thick scar, and the blight had almost finished receding. Before Allen was the remnants of the false Crown Clown - scraps of cloth and shards of metal. He was breathing hard, and his Innocence ached.

He turned to glance at Lulubell, checking to see if she was alright. Instead he got a shameless eyeful, and he reluctantly averted his eyes after finding her well enough (more than well enough, in some aspects). Standing up again - the coldness over his new scar finally vanished; his body finally relaxed - he grabbed his still wet coat and offered it to Lulubell so that she could cover up.

Her golden, slitted eyes were regarding him expressionlessly, her face as stoic as any other time, yet Allen knew her to be exhausted by the faster and audible breathing. That she wasn't trying to kill him was reason enough to believe something was wrong. That she was drop-dead gorgeous and he no longer married was a thought consciously repressed.

Instead of taking the article of clothing, Lulubell instead shifted her form to that of air and vanished.

Allen sighed, setting the coat back up on the chair. Blowing out the candle, he collapsed onto his bed. He was hungry enough to eat the entire storage of food in two restaurants, yet right now he only wanted sleep, nightmares be damned. Timcampy flew down and nestled against his neck, tail wrapping around him as comfortingly as possible.

Allen smiled as his eyelids grew heavy. "Thank you, Tim." And finally he fell asleep… And dreamed.

_Allen was seventeen years old, facing down two Noah. He still wore the silver Exorcist's coat, and he was currently equipped with Crown Clown and the Sword of Salvation. It was only chance that Link had been ambushed some miles back and was busy with those Akuma as Allen faced these two Noah alone._

_Rhode and Lulubell. Allen would admit he had never seen the two female Noah work together before. This would be interesting._

"_We are going to play again today, Allen," Rhode said happily, grinning at the young Critical. This was, of course, after she had given him another kiss on the lips - this time involving tongue - and nearly squeezed him to death. Only Lulubell's indifferent comment had pulled the pair apart._

_Allen himself still felt tingly from the kiss, though he scowled at them. Rhode had proved herself human time and time again; there was no need for her to kiss him, an enemy, whenever they met. And now he had the pleasant taste of candy cherry in his mouth because of her shocking addition of tongue. Rhode stuck the red lollipop back in her mouth with a wink._

_Lulubell, seeing Allen remaining there to fight, warned, "You are about to make a mistake."_

_With a surge of Rhode's Noah ability, Allen's world collapsed around him. It ended with a sudden splash into water. Everywhere he looked, in all directions for as far as he could see, was said water, up to his waist in depth. By then, Allen was well versed in Rhode's abilities, so he knew himself to be in either an alternate dimension or a simple dream._

_Either way, both Noah still stood before him, though Rhode was swimming happily in the water, strangely in a swimsuit instead of her dress. As Allen frowned at the small Noah, Lulubell suddenly changed her form into that of water, blending in with it seamlessly._

_So that's what she meant by mistake._

There were many other dreams that night as well, memories really, though Allen was happy to find none associated with the Fourteenth awakening. A crippling pain in his stomach had Allen shout suddenly after he awoke, and he groaned at how starving he was. It was time to make good on that meal.

****

"So… Good…" Allen muttered, contented, with his hands resting on his exposed stomach - currently rounded with the sheer amount of food he had just eaten. Across from him were three waitresses, a waiter, the cook, and the restaurant's owner, all of which with their jaws dropped to the floor. He just _loved_ places that advertised "if you can eat (this), you get your meal free" - it was always the biggest thing on the menu and they happily obliged when he ordered more than one.

It was their fault for not believing he could eat fifteen Big Alz's, whatever that was. It was good though, and filling.

Upon leaving the restaurant with the crying owner, Allen smiled at the beautiful sunny sky. That meant he could cross the river that day.

The appearance of fifty Level One Akuma only made him smile wider. It wasn't Lulubell's doing, either. As a Marshal, carrying multiple Innocence on top of wearing the 'target' coat attracted hordes of Akuma. His eye was already activated, and a sea of purple auras filled his vision. With a stray thought his left arm became the bolt cannon.

"Good morning, Akuma…"

****

Timcanpy was curled up on Allen's shoulder as he stepped off the ferry, good mood still lingering. He was surprised to feel a sudden vibration inside his coat.

As a Marshal, he still carried around the five additional Innocence fragments, although now he carried around thirteen after taking Yeeger's eight when he went insane for the second time. However, this was only the third time in Allen's life that a fragment had found a suitable host.

With a smile, he opened his coat and allowed the green shard to free itself. Then, it was a wild chase to follow said fragment to whoever it had chosen.

Allen laughed as he leaped over carts and people, eventually clambering to a rooftop to keep the green speck in sight. Then it slowed down and made a direct path towards one lone house. Allen grinned as he made his final jump, holding his hat against the wind, and proceeded at a calm walk towards that house.

There was a commotion going on inside, of course, and Allen took the time to school his eagerness before knocking loudly. Really, Tiedoll had rubbed off on him when it came to apprentices. A woman, looking around her upper thirties, answered the door. She looked slightly distressed, as expected.

"May I help you?" Although she did not stutter, her voice was small.

Allen removed his top hat to perform a polite bow. "My name is Allen Walker. May I come in?" The woman blinked at him. "I may be able to provide assistance to your new problem."

The house, on the outskirts of the town, was very modest - little more than a shack, really, with its crude wooden design and thatch roof. Still, the family had done what they could with what they had, and it had a cozy feel to it with its home-made wood table and chairs, wash basin for dishes, elaborate mounted cabinets, and even a cheap sofa. Allen could only guess the husband's occupation, probably an artisan.

The man himself, lower forties with a goatee and well-trimmed hair, not to mention leather apron, was seated at the dinner table next to a young woman - his daughter - who looked around eighteen. The girl had her back to him, but Allen could tell by the stance of the family that she was the new Innocence candidate.

Allen bowed again to the husband before reintroducing himself. After, he walked over to the table to get a better look at the girl. She was hiding her hands.

"Excuse me, Allen, but what are you doing here?" the man asked, obviously impatient at what appeared a trying moment.

Allen smiled kindly at the man and asked, "Have you ever heard of Akuma?"

The man frowned, standing up slightly. "Look, I don't know what you're-"

"Please, this involves your daughter."

The man narrowed his eyes and sat down again. "Yes, everyone has. A child's story, monsters to frighten stubborn brats. What does this have to do with…" He trailed off, glancing at his daughter.

Allen sat down at the table, his kind smile cranked full power. "Not a story. Believe me, sir; Not. A. Story." Taking a deep breath, Allen continued, "What your daughter has just received is a fragment of Innocence, a gift from God granted to those he sees worthy to fight the Millennium Earl and the Akuma he creates."

"Like I said, stories," the father grumbled.

Allen pretended not to hear him, setting his own arm on the table. "I am an Exorcist, one of those Apostles of God. This is my Innocence." He removed the glove and rolled up his sleeve. The family, including the quiet daughter, recoiled at the sight of the mutated flesh. "If you would like proof, sir, you may have it… Innocence, _activate!"_

The family's jaws dropped as Allen's white arm appeared in a flash of green light. Allen smiled at them, holding his claw non-threateningly. "Over time, my Innocence - just as your daughter's will - has changed and evolved as I became more in sync with it. This is my weapon to fight those children's monsters, the Akuma." He changed it into the arm-cannon and drew it in its sword form for emphasis.

The parents looked fearful, flinching under the eyes of the fifteen year old _child_ with those haunted eyes and painted smile. The white hair was unnatural, the scar rugged, yet with his height and youthful face his age was unmistaken. The sword that boy laid on the table was too massive for even the husband to carry properly, and yet the boy handled it with care and ease - and with one hand.

The girl, however - with her brown hair that went past her shoulders and striking blue eyes, heart-shaped face and full figure under the aged yet clean housedress - stared amazed at Allen's Innocence. Slowly, shyly, she brought her hands from under the table. Her Innocence manifested apparently as a parasitic-type.

By the blood dripping down the white and red hands, Allen guessed the Innocence had replaced her hands entirely. The hands themselves were normal sized, yet with an elegant curve to them that smoothed what would normally have been the protrusions of knuckles and tendons. Both hands were a radiant white, with a single rose painted on the back of each, and red lines framing the segments between the finger's phalanxes. Nothing gave away her new power right away, yet.

"Terra's Touch," the girl whispered quietly, as Allen inspected the hands with approval. "Th-The… Innocence called itself that."

Allen nodded, sheathing his sword back into his arm. He held out the white claw for a handshake. "Crown Clown." She smiled slightly and shook the metallic hand. Her Innocence felt soft.

"So… So what happens now?" the father asked. "Can she take that 'Innocence' off? She has things he needs to do, and she's too young to-"

"No," Allen interrupted sharply, sending a steely gaze the father's way with his dull grey eyes. "She _cannot_ take it off. It's a part of her now, till the day her body returns to the Earth and her soul enters Heaven, and I was only ten years old when mine first activated." Allen paused to emphasis his next point. "She must come with me, so that I may train her to be an Exorcist and how to use her Innocence. If she remains here, the Akuma will come for her Innocence and kill you all. At best, she alone may manage to survive if her Innocence fights under its own power."

The father was trembling at this, and her mother appeared close to tears. Allen sighed and stood form the table. "I'll give you time to say your goodbyes. I'll be outside, waiting."

Allen sighed again after closing the door behind him, replacing his top hat. Sometimes getting a new apprentice went well, with smiles and waves like with Timothy; sometimes it was something that simply needed to happen, like when Cross had come for Allen; and sometimes it was hard, forcibly severing ties and shattering dreams of whatever future the candidate could have had, like with Lenalee.

Thirty minutes later, the girl stepped outside, putting on a brave face with the tears still in her eyes. The parents stood at the doorway, the father hugging his crying wife as they bid her goodbye. The man, with arms almost as thick as Allen's torso, glared at the young Marshal. "Treat her well, or I will come for you." Allen nodded back.

Allen then smiled at the girl, "Well then, my new apprentice, shall we head out?" The girl nodded, still in her worn once white dress with a small backpack. A set of gloves now covered her new hands.

The parents watched as their daughter - their beautiful, perfect angel - walked away with a perfect stranger - one who appeared at least three years her junior. Children's stories had taken her away, torn their world asunder in a single burst of green light. The mother could only sob, and the father glare with patriarchal concern. That boy _would_ treat her well, and train her, so that one day she could return to them. Of that they were certain. They hoped.

"So what's your name?" Allen asked as they walked, the house disappearing behind them.

"Sarah. Sarah Omarova," the girl answered with a small smile as she played around and inspected Timcampy, who kept trying to get away so that he could show the way to Anita.

Allen smiled at her and continued onward, silently thinking about the threat of Lulubell and those false Crown Clowns and whatever else awaited him on the way to Cross. For sanity's sake he could only wish that the Fourteenth Noah stayed asleep.

****

"_Innocence, activate!"_ Sarah commanded, and she smiled when her now grey hands flashed back into white and red.

Allen threw another stick onto the fire. "Good job, Sarah. Now, trying getting your Innocence to use one of its abilities. You should know them the same way you knew its name."

The girl frowned at her hands, searching within herself for whatever it was she was supposed to find. Allen waited, patiently. It always took a long time for the first time, unless one was tossed into battle.

The duo was currently camped out some miles from the last town, and Sarah assured Allen that they would reach the next town the next day. Two sleep rolls had been laid out, and Timcampy was currently asleep inside Allen's top hat next to his sleep roll.

After a few more minutes, the girl let out a frustrated sigh and said, "I don't feel anything." There was a sudden noise, and she blushed. "Except hungry… I just ate, too."

Allen smiled at her. "You are a parasitic-type, like me. You need to eat a tremendous amount of food now to replenish the energy your Innocence uses."

The girl put one her white hands over her stomach. "How much is that?"

Allen grinned and pulled out a huge stack of dried meat, fruit, and several loafs of bread. "This is the appetizer."

Sarah deadpanned.

After an embarrassing amount of food consumed between the two of them, both laid down in their separate sleeping rolls, although Allen had no intention of sleeping that night. After a few minutes, with the fire now smoldering in the darkness, Sarah asked, "Can you tell me a bit about yourself, Allen?"

Allen, with his hands behind his head, stared into the starry sky. After a few moments, he said, "Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll tell you everything about who I am and the war you are now entering." The girl didn't respond, although a few minutes later her breathing steadied out.

After lying there for a few moments longer, Allen sat up and returned to his place on the log next to the fire. One night of no nightmares did not mean it was cured, no matter how good of a day he had. It gave him time to reflect a bit on his feelings.

Rhode, as always, was first on his mind. She was showing affection for him again, but Allen wasn't sure how to respond to it. He loved her, dear God he loved her, but something just felt so disconcerting about being with her once again. She wasn't his Rhode anymore, and that was a thought he was having a hard time getting over. How did one deal with knowing someone they loved so deeply was alive yet didn't remember anything of what they had once shared? And with what he knew about her, from her favorite candy to the patterns of her favorite dress, from her dislike of medicine to how to respond appropriately to one of her tantrums, applying that knowledge felt like cheating her.

And then there was Lulubell. Even with the Musician asleep inside his head, Allen was still under sway of what the Fourteenth Noah had tried to force upon him - namely, the childish yet insistent crush he had on Lustul, correctly transferred over to Lulubell. Through the whispers and rages and conversations Allen had had with his Noah implant, Allen had discovered that tidbit about the man, along with a variety of other things such as how young the Fourteenth had been upon betraying the Earl.

Of course, that didn't make it any less bothersome. Whenever he had been around that particular female Noah, Allen didn't know whether to sigh in exasperation or be relieved that the Fourteenth would dim his attempted take-over in favor of convincing Allen to pursue Lulubell. The encouragements received after Lulubell's intrusions to his love life were about as hard to fight off as noticing Lulubell's attractiveness.

And before Allen could force that thought from his head like the good husband he tried to be, the rock solid one that he was No Longer Married lodged it in place.

That led him to think of his own thoughts on the Noah of Lust, from a bachelor's point of view - strange and saddening as it was. Everything that related her to her title came first and foremost, though Allen tried to look past that. He knew her better than he knew he should. He knew her behind her cold indifference, knew the _cause_ behind it. He had seen Lulubell Awaken, met Lustul as well, and had been the one to seal the true Noah away again.

It was hard picking his thoughts from the Fourteenth's, but Allen felt that some of the attraction was his own. Lingering pain from his severance from Rhode flared at that thought, but Allen knew that he had to let her go. If there was some way to give her her old memories back - and Allen in recent days had gone over his known spells over and over for any trace of something similar - then he would be there in a heartbeat to try it out, yet so far nothing had come to mind.

And all he could do now was mourn… and move on.

Watching the trees for the subtle Noah as he waited for the sun to rise, Allen felt the loneliest he had in years.

****

Allen didn't feel the bags under his eyes as he moved out with his new apprentice, hoping to reach the next town for a satisfying meal and a refilling of his wallet. They hadn't walked for two minutes before Sarah asked, "So can you tell me about yourself now, master?"

Another memory was just the thing Allen needed at the moment.

"_Master!"_

_Allen cursed as he darted from corridor to corridor, lost in that underground maze. "Charles! Hold on!" Timcampy flew ahead of him, hoping to provide some assistance by locating Allen's apprentice's golem._

"_M-Master… There's too many… It's too late," the voice was much softer now, yet the design of the building carried it all the way to Allen._

"_No, it's not!" Allen shouted harshly, his boots skidding as he turned around and went back the way he came. It had to be close… It had to be._

_The snarls and chuckles of the Level Three's was getting louder now, and Allen pushed himself even harder. Crown Clown had gone down a different route, hoping to expand the search, yet Allen knew he would be there first with his Sword of Salvation. One Death Ball and…_

"_Run."_

"_No, Charles! Don't use-"_

"_RUN!" There was a splattering sound. Allen was so painfully close. WHERE?!_

"_Charles!" Skulls had already negated Allen's eye, and his minimal magic as well. Only a small light from Timcampy shined the way._

"Ninth Circle…"

"_CHARLES!"_

"Dante's Redemption!"

_Allen slid to a stop as the whole world seemed to shift, and he fell to his knees with pieces of rock falling precariously over his head. There was light now, of course. A wave of molten flames spilled through the passageway only feet in front of him, yet he barely felt the heat._

_Allen impaled his sword into the ground, crying, as the screams of burning Akuma filled his ears. Just one more turn, a few more seconds, and he could have-_

"Me? I'm Allen Walker, fifteen years old. Unlike you, I was born with my Innocence, and abandoned by my parents because of it. A circus took me in as an orphan, and it was there I first met Mana…"

There would be no secrets, not to this slip of a girl on the border of womanhood. She was coming into the Exorcist business with thoughts of myths and fantasies guiding her, and Allen exploited that to tell the whole truth. If resurrected souls-turned-monsters were real, why couldn't time-travel be? Or Noah, or Allen's innocent connection with them?

This version of his life wasn't the full recount he had given Cross, but time consuming in its own right as he had to explain certain things about Noah and Akuma - things that Central would later vehemently deny. He felt it best to get the truth across first, before the Dark Order told her that all Noah were evil and those who associated with them just as bad, before they told her that Akuma were just simply killing machines, and those who pitied them allies of the Earl.

To Allen, and thus to Sarah, there was only one 'bad,' and that was the Earl. The Akuma were slaves, the Noah bodyguards, and what the Dark Order did with half-Akuma was no better than what the Earl did. There was the third faction, Allen's faction, and to that is where Sarah belonged. The goal wasn't just to stop the Earl, no, the goal was to _save_ the Earl, as the Fourteenth had tried thirty-five years ago, along with any Akuma they came across.

Any other Exorcist would have been struck silent by Allen's retelling, in fact anyone from the Dark Order would have been, but since Sarah was _new_, since she still had her fanciful view of her new life, she took it all with a grain of salt. With a smile, she finished the story for him, "And so now we are headed after your Master, Marshal Cross, so that you can take the Ark again and destroy the egg, right?"

Allen nodded from his place at the table. The story had taken from that early morning to now just before bedtime, and they were now both sitting at a little table in the hotel they were to stay at. Allen had, of course, replenished their money supply through underhanded methods, and they had enough for separate rooms.

The new Exorcist sighed, her face sinking into her hands and a dreamy smile on her face. "I would like to meet this Marshal Cross." Allen twitched. _H-how?_

Not much later, both retired to their rooms, where Allen huffed at the sight of his empty bed and set down a bottle of what the town considered its finest wine. Going through his life story for a second time was just too much. He opened it before moving on, going out his window to relax on the hotel's wooden roof.

Allen stared up at the stars as he drank, making sure to keep an eye out for his Noah pursuer. He had cast a barrier around Sarah's room to warn him if anyone entered, but from experience he knew it wouldn't hurt to catch sight of her first. Timcampy curled up on his shoulder and slept, while for the second night in a row Allen fought the frightful call of sleep.

****

Lulubell was a silent cat as she peered out at her prey from the overgrowth not far from the road.

Marshal Allen Walker was as frustrating as they came, even after only one attempt. His left eye, as the Earl had warned her of, was the greatest inconvenience; Akuma were key to most of her plans. On top of that, apparently this Allen also knew of her cat form and by default both her Noah form and human form.

Then there was that black thing, whatever it was. She only had a glance at the object, trying to evaluate it for possible threats, before it had engulfed her. She couldn't remember much about what it had done to her, besides pain.

Then, Lulubell bared her teeth at this, that _thing_ (she guessed a cloak or shawl of some kind) had been _removed_ by _Allen._ He… saved her? Was that the right word? Lulubell didn't know enough of that object to judge its final effect. After Allen had removed it, of course, he… changed right before her. That skin, that power… It was undeniable.

Allen Walker was a Noah.

A Noah, kin, a brother by clan, _family._ And the Duke Millennium wanted him dead.

"_If you die, surely someone will grieve for you."_

Allen had said that to her, once. Lulubell couldn't remember when, and that bothered her. That night had been the first night they met, she knew it was, yet she had the faintest recollection of a prior meeting… and Allen showed that too.

Silently, cautiously, she followed them from among the bushes and wildlife, perfectly hidden from their view.

Something was off about this whole situation. Allen was a Noah - who apparently knew her - and she knew of him. And the Duke Millennium wanted him dead.

There was only one person who fit that bill, in both regards. The Fourteenth Noah, the Musician, the Player… Allen Walker.

How the renegade Noah managed to be compatible with an Innocence fragment, she did not know, yet Lulubell knew her master would be very pleased to have the head of this particular Exorcist. There was something about Allen that bothered her, too. His smile, the offering of protection for her modesty, his kindness… something about all that got to her.

It made her want to kill him.

And he had lied about the catnip. Lulubell's tail flicked especially hard at that as she bounded forward, her bell left with Mimi to assist in stealth.

****

It was time to see Sarah's Innocence in action.

In the next town, Allen's eye immediately picked up several Akuma, which he pointed out for Sarah. For a moment he almost missed his Level Two eye, when he could force the Akuma out of their disguises. However, a curse was a curse, no matter how useful it was. He would only be that much closer to its later stages. And death.

The new Innocence candidate stood next to her master proudly, removing her gloves as they stared down three inconspicuous men. Her heart fluttered with excitement as she shouted, "Hey Akuma! Show yourselves!" This would be her first time saving lost souls, and hopefully she would see what her Innocence was.

She gulped as the Akuma did indeed show themselves, grotesque spheres of guns and dark matter. The representation of the darkness within one's soul. She gave a glance towards her master for encouragement, only to find him… gone? She blinked at that, the crowds rushing past her in fear.

At the nearest restaurant, Allen ordered a nice meal fit for forty people. Out the corner of his eye he watched the activities of his newest apprentice. Damn Cross for his brutal methods… but at least they showed results, right? He laughed darkly to himself.

"Master!" Sarah shouted fearfully, jumping and trying fitfully to dodge the shots from the three Akuma. "Marshal Walker! Where are you?! Help me!!!"

Inside the restaurant… "Here is your food, sir."

"Ah, thank you very much."

Sarah let out a little cry as her back hit a wall, the Akuma closing in. Tears were in her eyes. This wasn't what she thought it would be like. Allen made it sound so easy, so fulfilling. She thought his experiences with his own master had been an exaggeration. Where was he? This was her first time, and he wasn't even here to help. She was going to die.

Just as the Akuma reached, she closed her eyes and screamed, "MASTER!"

Allen finished his cup of tea and stood with a content sigh. Glancing at the waiter, he said, "Please excuse me, I'll be right back." The man nodded, uncertain.

Allen rounded the corner of the building and entered the nearby alley. Once he got a peak inside, he whistled audibly, impressed.

One of the Akuma was a statue of solid gold, frozen and gleaming in the sunlight magnificently. Another was simply a pile of sand, already blowing away in the wind. The last, however, was by far the most interesting. Earth, from the dirt road, had risen in a great spire and impaled the minion of the Earl. Similar spires had emerged from the stone of the building and opposite wall, each the matching element as they also impaled the demon. Only the remnants of its explosion remained.

And at the wall, curled into a ball, was Sarah, her Innocence glowing a brilliant white and red. He clapped loudly for her, catching her attention. She stared at him with wide, tear-brimmed eyes, seeing only his smile. "Well done, Sarah. It appears your Innocence is one of the most interesting yet."

A few minutes later…

"YOU LEFT ME THERE TO DIE!"

"Please, calm down and enjoy your meal. The other customers are starting to stare," Allen commented mildly.

Sarah was standing up, towering over him menacingly with a certain fire in her eyes. It was times like this Allen wished his growth spurt would hurry up. He hated being small.

Only when she looked around at the others did she sit down, blushing, but she still glared at Allen. "You are no better than Marshal Cross," she spat.

Allen only smiled, cutting off a piece of steak. "I bought you a meal, didn't I?"

Sarah's glare didn't lessen as her stomach growled, and she ripped off a piece of bread and began chewing without looking away. "That's not the point!" she growled around a mouthful.

Allen folded his hands before him - Sarah was stunned to see most of his food gone already - and asked, "So what kind of attacks do you have?"

Sarah anger diminished rather fast at that, thinking back to that moment when the fear of death had taken her and her Innocence had… "Reconstruction, I think. Once I touched one I just _changed_ it into whatever I wanted. And then I touched the wall and… I could reconstruct the wall, add to it so that it killed those demons."

"Save their souls," Allen reminded idly, leaning back in his chair. His food was completely gone now; Sarah blinked. "And I think you could describe it better as 'transmutation.'" Suddenly, he grinned. "Well, this should be fun."

****

Lulubell ran her hand over the solid gold statue, Mimi next to her describing how they were going to 'get those Exorcists.' An interesting new ability from the new apprentice. It was remarkable similar to herself, actually, only she could only change herself where as this girl could change other things.

It was time to make her move against her fellow Noah, the Marshal.

****

Allen and Sarah paused when they heard gunshots coming from the side. A special kind of gunshots. They both shot towards a clearing off from the road, where they saw a crying little boy running from one Level One. Allen's eye told him it was legit. With a glance at Sarah, she nodded.

"_Innocence, activate! Terra's Touch!"_ Her hands lit up again. With one move, she slapped her hand onto the ground. There was only a slight rumble before a rock spire rose and destroyed the Akuma.

Allen looked at his apprentice approvingly before moving on towards the small boy. He kneeled next to the kid, noticing he was covering one hand, and asked, "Are you alright?"

The kid sniffed and nodded.

Allen gave him a small, comforting smile. "Do you know why that big, bad monster was after you?"

The kid nodded shakily.

At that Allen cocked his head. "Really?"

The kid nodded again. "B-b-because my hand is… is special."

"May I see your hand?"

After a moment, the boy uncovered his hand, revealing a stony appendage that could be mistaken for a gauntlet if it weren't for the fact that it appeared made of pure stone. The small, green cross on the back of it would label it Innocence.

Sarah gasped when she saw the hand, while Allen remained silent. That meant he could have a second apprentice. She wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Can your hand do anything?" Allen asked after a moment.

The boy nodded again, and suddenly his stone hand became a tree branch, and then back to stone, with a blocky finger elongating and retracting. Allen smiled at him, while Sarah laughed, delighted.

Allen patted him on the head and said, "You know, that ability always has the potential to amaze me, Lulubell-chan."

Sarah's smile slipped. _Lulubell? Wasn't that the Noah Allen said was following us and could…_ She paled with sudden realization.

The boy had frozen at that, his face blanking suddenly. Then he opened his mouth, but Allen cut 'him' off, "Oh, will you just please _stop_ showing up?"

Lulubell closed her mouth, teeth clenching, when she suddenly realized that Allen was facing something behind her. Turning her head, all she saw was black… Oh. That again.

Allen grabbed Lulubell in her boy form and jumped away from the cloak, just in time to dodge several black spikes. Setting her on the ground, Allen barked at Sarah, "Do you remember that thing we talked about?" Without turning to see her nod, he shouted, "Do it!"

Sarah kneeled again and slapped the ground. The spire of earth rose once again and tried to stab the black Crown Clown. It slipped away from the attack easily. With a frown, Sarah continued, raising more spires and launching more attacks.

Allen sighed, stepping forward. Sarah was barely in synch with her Innocence, so her attacks came slow and weak. Eventually those spires would be able to move as fast as she wanted them to. Gripping the end of one of the dead stalactites, Allen ripped off the sharpened point and held it like short spear. With a leap, he managed to engage the cloak.

A Crown Belt surrounded him immediately, yet he cut through it before the follow up spikes could get him. Jumping over the cloak, Allen rammed the sharpened rock into the mask and was happy to feel a crack… until he realized it was the rock that had cracked. Then one of the spikes grazed his arm, and Allen gasped loudly at the raw pain of the corruption on top of the wound. With so little contact, the wound looked like a black scratch instead until it vanished 'naturally.'

With a growl, Allen grabbed a handful of the cloak, _his_ cloak, and rammed the jagged rock through the fabric. This time he heard the satisfying tear, and it was soon a simple matter of reducing it to a quivering pile of scraps, until that was all that was left.

Problem solved, Allen looked up suddenly. Lulubell left to her own devices with his apprentice did not sound promising. Luckily, the girl was more wary now and she stood so Allen was between her and the Noah. When Allen turned back to the transformer, he had only a split second to see the spiked, silver tendril only inches from his left eye.

And then it was _in_ his eye.

"_AAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" Allen screamed, his voice hoarse near the end. His arms were bound - legs as well - and he was utterly defenseless against the gorgeous Noah before him._

_Lulubell had shed her jacket some time back, so now she wore only the white blouse and blue tie. Of course, said blouse was now stained with splashes of crimson - Allen's blood._

"_I believe they heard you back at your precious Headquarters with that one, Allen," Rhode acknowledged, grinning at him with a lollipop in her mouth. She sat on the table he was strapped to, occasional going out to lick some of the blood Lulubell had spilt from him._

"_Don't ignore the pain, Allen. Embrace it, accept it in its entirety, and then reduce it within your mind. You will feel it, that is undeniable, but you must _reduce_ it," Lulubell instructed emotionlessly, another finger morphing into the tipped whip that impaled into Allen's stomach._

_Allen harshly bit back a scream, his face contorting in agony. Rhode squealed in delight and gave him a deep kiss. "I just _love_ that face, Allen." There was a trail of blood from her lip going down her chin._

_The wide-eyed Exorcist gasped deep breaths once the finger was removed, before growling, "Again! Leave it there!" Rhode's grin widened, tongue darting out to catch that escaped trail of crimson._

_Lulubell obeyed wordlessly, bloodied finger working its way into his stomach again._

_Don't ignore the pain…_

Embrace it. Accept it in its entirety.

And reduce it; reduce what you feel within your own mind. The pain is there, but it is up to you to decide how much to feel.

Allen flinched, but did not scream as the appendage left his eye. Too many lessens with Lulubell, with Rhode, to have something as controllable as pain cripple him. Still he slapped a hand over the gushing hole in his head. "Is that how you repay someone who saved you, Lulubell-chan?"

The small boy shifted into the black haired beauty, though the smaller clothes fit her rather snugly. She fixed on him a contemptuous look before suddenly sidestepping when a spire of rock appeared where she had been standing. With one more dark look, she turned towards the trees and quickly vanished.

****

"Yes, Tim, I know I look like Lavi…" Allen sighed when Timcampy began making animations again. He now had an eye patch covering the hole in his head as his eye healed.

The duo had stopped at the next town for Allen to 'clean up' a bit, mainly wash away the blood and clean his uniform. The sun was setting, and Allen felt tired enough to fall asleep standing. It had only been three days since he last slept, and with Miranda as a motivator he knew he could last longer…

Yet, he was _so_ tired.

Allen didn't feel up to gambling enough money for two hotel rooms, so he and Sarah both made their way up into one with two beds and a dividing curtain - the kind Allen had used during his earlier missions with Lenalee. Allen bid his apprentice goodnight after the fourth time of reassuring her he was fine and that her being faster or stronger or more skilled would not have changed anything. Against his will his head hit the pillow of his bed and wouldn't rise again.

Allen's one eye felt too heavy to open for long, no matter what he tried, and soon he found himself closing it with the intention of staying awake even with his eye closed. That was his last mistake before he slipped away into his nightmares.

****

"Master! Master! Please, wake up! Allen!"

Allen groaned, the pain in his left eye escaping his control for the moment. He opened his working eye to see Sarah standing next to his bed, wearing her sleeping gown. Even in the dark he could see she looked worried. "What's wrong, Sarah?"

"Allen, you were having a nightmare. It sounded terrible."

Allen laughed coarsely at that. He had a nightmare. Imagine that. Leaning back into his bed, he stared at the ceiling with a wry grin. Then he explained his little… 'situation.' To his surprise, Sarah agreed almost immediately to help. He hadn't even mentioned anything of the sort.

"…Are you sure? I'm fine, I just need to find-" He stopped when Sarah rolled her eyes and just went under his covers.

"It's just sleeping, right? Nothing wrong with that among friends, right? Besides-" She smiled mischievously. "-I've never slept in the same bed with another boy before. It's kind of exciting."

Allen felt like he should say more, but quite frankly he was too tired to argue. So with a brief thank you, he curled up and closed his eye again, quickly slipping into a sounder sleep.

For all her apparent bravado, Sarah was blushing bright red at her current situation. She wasn't regretting it, but she didn't realize exactly how close the charming younger 'boy' she called master would be. In the same bed, obviously, but he was practically touching her with the way he laid.

In the dark light, she could make out his face, with his contrasting white hair and the dark line just peaking from beneath the eye patch. He looked so… innocence this way. He was young, certainly - he appeared younger than even her - yet there was always that hard look in his eye, and the bags she had seen growing as of late gave him that haunted look. Now, he looked much more his age - younger, even. With the way he was curled up, almost like a child, she had the urge to reach out and embrace him with a motherly hug.

But she couldn't do that, right? He was her master, and he might misunderstand. She was eighteen, the age when her father was planning on having her married to some man she hadn't met yet so that she could have children to help around his small woodshop. Instead of Allen, this man could very well have been her husband, or not much later an actual child needing her love and support.

She blushed again. For some reason, she didn't think she would be able to sleep well that night.

****

Several days later, Sarah had brought up Lulubell again. Incredulous, she asked, "You really don't care that she stabbed out your eye?"

Allen thumbed his eye patched - Sarah was beginning to get used to it now, hence why she felt it was safe to bring it up in conversation - and shrugged. "She's doing her job, and it could have been worse. I'm not _happy_ that she did it, but I won't just sit down and cry or plan revenge for something so trivial."

"Trivial? It's your _eye!"_

"It'll grow back." Allen shrugged again.

Sarah was about to say something else, but they saw a little boy approaching them. She glanced at Allen. Surely _the _Lulubell wouldn't use the same tactic twice? Allen just smiled and waited patiently, with his aced top hat, open coat, eye patch, and fluttering Timcampy.

The boy made a small bow before them before saying, "I was told to tell you there is something interesting in the cave on the outskirts of town, up north." He made as if to leave.

Allen stopped him short. "Who told you?"

"A man who called himself a supporter, sir." The boy slipped away, probably to go enjoy whatever that 'supporter' had given him to relay the message.

Allen hmm'ed to himself, thinking about it. "Supporters are regular people who have promised to help the Dark Order and such."

"But with Lulubell so obviously trying to kill us, wouldn't this just be a trap?"

Allen shrugged. "That boy was a human, not an Akuma, nor was he Lulubell herself. I don't really see how it could be a trap, but we do have a duty regardless."

Sarah followed him as he made his way towards the indicated cave. "How can you tell without your eye?"

"_Wrong again, Allen," whispered Lulubell from behind him, the impaled fingernail sliding out before drifting down his back pleasantly, leaving a slick trail._

_Allen shivered, but stayed focused. "How can I possibly tell you apart from other humans? You can shape shift perfectly." Deep claw marks were his punishment for being so… naïve._

"_Think, Allen. Do not be fooled by something so simple as a body. As you well know, that eye will not always be there to help you decide if someone is an Akuma or human. The next time the Earl orders me to kill you, I expect you to be able to find me immediately, regardless of form," Lulubell replied stoically, yet right next to his ear so that he could feel her breath, and her fingers had resumed their soft dragging._

_Just when had she turned from actively seeking to kill him to only when the Earl ordered?_

"_I'm sorry, I just can't get past the fact that you said so many words at one time," Allen laughed, not wincing when she penetrated his flesh yet again. He showed no sign of the strain of fighting off the Fourteenth Noah as he had been since Lulubell first began this training, hours ago. It was all just building up inside._

Allen smiled, but didn't answer. They reached the cave. Activating his Innocence, Allen entered using the swirling green light as a guide. Sarah followed, wordlessly…

Ten minutes later or so, Allen and Sarah exploded out of the cave at a dead sprint, stopping to catch their breaths only after reaching the sunlight. A moment later a swarm of Akuma also attempted to exit, yet the black spikes of the false Crown Clown were their demise.

Without his eye still, Allen still could not see what happened to their souls.

With a look towards Sarah, she slapped the ground and there was a rumbling within the cave. Panting still, she managed to get out, "Everything in that cave has been destroyed, including both of those… black Crown Crowns, I believe you called them. I think I got Lulubell as well."

Allen let out a final deep breath before getting his breathing under control, and he gave her a single nod. As they reluctantly returned to the road, Allen glanced at the puddle resting harmlessly near the entrance of the demolished cave. He winked at it before continuing onwards.

****

The next attack by Lulubell was a bit easier to recognize, several days later with his eye still not yet healed.

"So you say this statue just walk away?" Sarah asked, sending a look Allen's way that told him she remembered what he had told her.

"Yes. I saw it," Salem answered solemnly, his face orange in the firelight. "I'm just a drifter, though, so they thought I was lying…"

Taking a lit branch from the fire as a torch, he showed the duo where the 'statue' had cut down a tree. "I swear, it just uprooted itself and made its way up the mount. I didn't steal it."

"Well, it's understandable why they wouldn't believe you…" Sarah said hesitantly, trying to pretend she didn't know the source already.

"You believe me?" Salem asked, surprised.

Allen nodded at him. "Don't worry, we'll bring the statue back to the village." Then, he smiled at the man. "You can just stay here and spend time with that lovely woman hiding behind the tree."

"Eh?" Salem asked, but when an embarrassed Katia made her appearance his jaw dropped. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Once pointed in the right direction, Allen and Sarah made their way up the steps towards the temple where Lulubell would hide in. Halfway up, Allen turned to face a ledge on the mountain behind them. One of Lulubell's servants, he knew. He contemplated waving to her, but decided against it in case it provoked an early attack.

When the rocky terrain began leveling out, the duo heard a steady thumping sound nearby. Both looked over the edge to see the statue currently on the trail below them, heading towards the temple. Allen shared a look with Sarah before heading down to follow it.

Something about willingly walking into one of Lulubell's traps sparked a memory somewhere, but Allen ignored it as they ducked into the temple after the disguised Lulubell.

It was rather clever, really, especially if he had just been an untrained Exorcist boy who was lucky more than not. A moving statue had 'INNOCENCE FRAGMENT' written all over it, and without his eye he wouldn't be able to see the incoming Akuma. Since he was a Marshal, however, the Akuma would have to be a distraction from the real attack - Lulubell herself, disguised as the statue.

It would have worked the first time, too, if it had been for Allen's luck and Salem's dog. This time, however, Allen could only think of one thing once he climbed the tiers of statues to stare at the one Lulubell had transformed herself as.

"I already told you breast size means nothing to me, Lulubell-chan. I mean, look at Rhode's and I still-" A sudden swing from the sword had him jump back, laughing. Really though, he knew _exactly_ what the sculptor had been thinking when he crafted _that_ portion of the woman. She needed that solid breastplate to hold those up. (1)

As the Akuma flooded in, Sarah moving to hold them off, Lulubell glared at Allen. Was it impossible to deceive him with a disguise of flesh? She had underestimated him because of his age, a dangerous mistake in her own rules. This Allen Walker, the Fourteenth Noah, making jokes about her breasts…

She would no longer hold back.

As Allen prepared to meet her attack, a hovering black apparition appeared… again. There was another by Sarah, as well. Allen groaned. He was starting to see a pattern to this.

****

"Oh, thank you so much for saving me," Mimi gushed after Allen 'rescued' her from that Level One Akuma. She stopped short when she found herself face-to-face with the barrel of his arm-cannon.

"I haven't saved you, yet."

"Uh… I'll be your… maid?"

Allen peaked over at her from above the barrel. "Oh, you're a Level Two, aren't you? I can find a use or two for you…" He focused himself; how long had it been since he last used magic? _"On… Abata-ura…_" He trailed off when Lulubell descended from a nearby cliff and was suddenly between him and her maid. "Hello there, Lulubell-chan. How are you today?"

Off to the side, Sarah sighed. How many times was this Noah going to come after them, and from how many ways? She knew she should be petrified by this potential murderer, but after so many run-ins and Allen's pleasant greetings it was hard to hold onto that feeling of fear.

"Frustrated," was the one word reply.

Allen set down his pack. "Would you care to sit down and have some food with us, then? I am fairly certain I could get some fish, if you want."

"Who are you to speak to Lulubell-sama like you are some friend?" Mimi yelled suddenly. "We are trying to kill you!" She slapped a hand over her mouth at that.

"_Allen Walker, because you are the enemy of the Earl, I will kill you," Lulubell stated simply as she transformed back into her Noah form._

"_Today you die, Allen Walker."_

"_I will kill you today, Allen Walker."_

"_This is the end, Allen Walker."_

"_Quit running and fight me, Allen Walker."_

"_I will release him only if you give up your own life, Allen Walker."_

"_Meow."_

"_This time, Allen Walker, you will die."_

"…_May I just have the catnip now, then?"_

"Yeah, good luck with that," Allen shrugged, grinning slightly at his memories of her earlier attempts. Catnip: the solution to (most of) life's problems.

Lulubell simply turned and began walking away. With a short command, Mimi followed quickly.

****

"You can take us to Tibet, miles away over these mountains of blistering cold through an oncoming blizzard, even though the last guide just told us that it's suicide, and that the _only way_ was to wait for the storm to clear?"

The 'guide' nodded once.

Allen grinned and patted the 'boy' on the back. "Wow, Lulubell-chan, I didn't know you were so skilled at guiding. Well, let's go!"

****

Allen looked at the destroyed bridge with a frown. She was trying, he knew she was, but you can't trick someone _after_ drilling every one of your tricks into their heads, ya'no? He sighed.

Sarah sighed as well and set her pack down. "I guess that means we have to wade across."

Allen sat down and pointed to the water. "Lulubell."

_Drowning, deeper and deeper, water on all sides, pounding and pulsing against him; his head felt like it would explode from the pressure; can't swim out of this; can't swim out of Lulubell; he was going to die; his breath escaped him, trapped in the woman-turned-water as well; it was impossible… His world dimmed-_

Sarah looked at him incredulously. _"How_ do you always know?" Allen only shrugged in response.

Then, he smiled. "You know, we do have your Innocence…"

Sarah brightened, realizing what he was getting at. She then slapped the ground and formed a bridge over the river.

Halfway across the bridge, however, Allen stopped, staring off to the side. He held out his hand, and Sarah wordlessly handed him a nicely formed blade of crystal. Then, the black apparitions appeared, and Allen destroyed them just as they revealed themselves to be the black Crown Clowns. With a nod, he handed the blade back to her, and she let it return to what it was before.

She knew _why_ he protected Lulubell, his 'Noah sister', yet she still found it hard to believe he was so set to protecting someone trying to kill him. Her master was a strange one, she was beginning to find.

They finished crossing.

****

The sigh of relief between the two Exorcists could have been heard for miles around when they finally reached their destination.

Anita's brothel. Cross's location. They had arrived.

For Allen, it was a time to finally clear up some mysterious that had plagued him since his master's disappearance all those years ago. From here, he would be able to get a head start against the Earl in the damnable Scenario, and perhaps this time he could escape Central's suspicions and the never-ending guard he had had. And then, there was Crown Clown's completed form on the horizon…

For Sarah, it was an end to Lulubell. At least, Allen had told her that Lulubell had stopped once they reached the coast. She shivered at the thought of more Lulubell. If it weren't for the fact that she shared a bed with Allen, she would never have been able to sleep at night. The man had a sixth sense for her or something.

That particular Noah had to have slowed them down by weeks with her persistent attacks that Allen never allowed to complete. Allen's eye regenerating into its Level Two form had also stopped them for a day, and even with him showing her the uses of it she still found the gear and free-turning, crimson eye creepy.

So perhaps, then, Allen wasn't exactly surprised when he heard a sudden exclamation from off to the side, and when he turned to see what it was he saw Lenalee there, and with her Lavi, Miranda, Bookman, and even the Finder he had sent off back to headquarters.

Lavi grinned at him, that same easy-going smile he had given when he agreed to join in on the suicide mission.

"Yo, Beansprout."

* * *

(1) Honestly, when I saw that scene in the anime (when Allen climbed up and saw the statue), that's the first thing that came to mind, and a birthing scene for this story. It was the whole Lulubell arc that inspired this story actually, among over things, and that exact quote popped into my head immediately, with the Rhode reference and everything.

* * *

AN: Well folks now I'm disappointed in myself. I shouldn't be writing this, especially not posting this, but I'm finding this so much more fun to write than my primary at the moment, yet I know I should be working on that... Bah.

Well, I did better on the Lulubell/Allen introduction than I thought I would, with a life-saving tidbit to help me out on making the Rhobellen pairing a bit smoother. There won't be any real romance or anything until much later, well after the Ark business and such, although that is coming right up.

Well, outline wise I AM well past the Ark business, but as I suspected I hit a nifty little wall when it came to post current-DGM. And the new DGM chapter was like a kick in the nuts; Allen, Rhode, and Sheryl meeting already? Well, at least it shall be entertaining.

I hope you all enjoyed this 13k word chapter.


	14. La:3

**sparky555:** You are really reading this without having watched/read D. Gray-man? Holy cow! This wasn't geared for that, but if you can follow along, then good on you. Wow... Well, um, I recommend it. The only heads-up I can give is that the anime finishes like halfway through the manga, so look out for that if you do watch it.

**Book Thief101:** 'Twas Lulubell transformed to look like Rhode.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Thirteen - Lavi

* * *

The invasion was laughable, really.

"Exorcists, our scouts have caught sight of Akuma approaching the south gate."

Lavi, Miranda, and Lenalee smiled at each other as they moved to do their duty along with Bookman. They arrived with just enough time to see the Talismans working their magic.

Lenalee dropped Lavi and Bookman off on the wall before a white boom signaled her entrance to the fight. Explosions in the ranks of the Akuma followed.

Lavi gave a single nod to Bookman before pulling out his hammer. _"Ozuchi Kozuchi! Fire Seal: Conflagration of Ashes!"_ And then there was sweet, beautiful fire in Lavi's eye, and he watched the darting from of Lenalee weave and twist her way through his flames. It was too easy.

"The Akuma are coming from underground!" one of the Finders reported in a panicked voice as dozens of Akuma appeared behind the wall, already tearing through the unsupported Finders there.

"_Time Record. Time Stop!"_ Miranda commanded from her place. On queue, the tan band around her arm broke down into grains of sand before slithering up her arm to form its real self. A wave of its power slammed into the ground before her, and all there went still. Akuma had frozen mid-rise, rock fragments mid-fall, and Finders mid-dissolving. Bookman had the honor of destroying those.

Lavi had moved away from the southern wall once additional teams of Akuma broke through on other sides, but once Yu-chan, Marie, and Daisya joined even that became a minimal threat.

"Come on, Akuma!" Lavi shouted from the roof of a building. "I'm right here!" The group of Finder's about to be attacked sighed in relief. One of the Akuma was a Level Two… Lavi grinned as his hammer crushed them all in one swing. Who knew rewriting history could be so satisfying?

Less than an hour into the night, it was done. Only seven Finders lost their lives, Lavi was glad to hear. Much better than the over one hundred that had happened the first time. But then, there was that one little problem with Daisya…

Lavi landed on the ground from his flying (almost) hammer next to the downed Exorcist and cursed loudly. Placing a hand over the man's heart, Lavi could feel the Tease swarming around and eating. It was too late without Allen here.

Lavi moved to stand but was surprised when a hand caught his wrist. He looked and saw the pained eyes of Daisya. Lavi hardened himself; he hated having to be the one to help someone through death. "It's going to be-"

"Why!" Daisya barked out, wheezing afterwards. "Why… do I… remember th-this… twice?!" His teeth were grit, and his death was close.

Lavi blinked at him, kneeling again. "What do you mean, Daisya?"

"Twice!" Daisya groaned. "He killed… me twice!" His eyes were glazing, no longer staring at Lavi, and he managed to repeat that once more before he released his final breath.

Lavi had been left to think about that as Lenalee and Miranda greeted him. Daisya had been killed twice, to Lavi at least, but the Exorcist couldn't have known about that. So what did he mean?

Lavi snapped out of his daze when he heard Lenalee's warm voice. "We did it." Her smile, as always, managed to lift his spirits.

"Yeah," Lavi agreed. "Now we just need to get to China to meet up with Allen and Cross." He blinked when Miranda and Lenalee sent not-so-friendly looks at each other. "Something wrong with that?"

Both girls shook their heads a little too quickly and forcibly, but he didn't pursuit the topic. "Lenalee-chan, you can take us there, right?"

"Are you going to see Marshal Walker?" a voice asked from the side. The group turned to see a Finder standing there, one that Lenalee and Miranda recognized.

"Finder Kevin?" Lenalee asked, at the same time Miranda shouted, "Oh no, your arm!"

Kevin gave a pained grin at that, with one hand trying to cover the bandaged stump of his left arm. "It's nothing, really. It would have been much worse if you guys weren't here."

"What happened?" Miranda asked, clinically examining the limb by the chance this more powerful Time Record could do something. She sighed when she found there was nothing she could do.

Kevin rolled his yellow sleeve down to hide the missing limb while he answered quickly. "An Akuma bullet hit it. A friend of mine had the idea earlier that you could cut off the limb before the poison spread if you're quick enough. Turns out he was right."

Miranda winced at the sight of the axe Kevin had sheathed into his backpack. Giving him a sympathetic smile, she asked, "So where is this friend now?"

Kevin was quiet for a moment before looking down. "Down with the caskets… He wasn't fast enough for himself." He changed the subject. "May I please go with you to Marshal Walker? I was assigned to him, and now that this invasion is over I hope to return to him, if he'll have me."

"Of course," Lenalee agreed, at the same moment Lavi simply said, "No." Kevin blinked and looked between them. With a glare at Lavi, Lenalee clarified, "Of course you may go, so long as you don't mind the method of transportation."

Kevin grew enthusiastic at that. "What might that be?"

"Flying."

****

Kevin's one arm squeezed Miranda tighter than Miranda was squeezing Lenalee as they flew at ungodly speeds over Europe. His eyes were wide, breathing ragged, and he was dead cold at the wind battering them.

Even Lavi was having a hard time with their current movement. "Lenalee-chan, please don't break the sound-" BOOM _barrier…_

****

"Well, here we are: China!" Lenalee said pleasantly, gesturing with one arm after landing. As one, her passengers threw up, except Bookman who looked like a human icicle, completely frozen in place as he hit the ground. Lenalee laughed. "Oh, you guys…"

****

"Meilin, you are like us, an Exorcist. You can use your power to help the world, to help us fight Akuma and the Millennium Earl. With your power you can help save lives, like I do." Miranda went down and bowed fully. "Please, I beg you to reconsider."

And Kevin watched as again, the Exorcists found an Innocence compatible person without any foresight or help from other Finders… Just like Allen Walker did with this Miranda Lotto.

They were the group assigned by Headquarters to find and protect Marshal Allen Walker (Miranda and Lavi) and Marshal Cross Marian (Bookman and Lenalee). Kevin was glad to be along, all things considered, as he could now do his duty, especially since Marshal Walker would be receiving this Meilin as an apprentice. He liked working with Allen; the youth was kind and interesting (woe to those who worked with Kanda Yu or Marshal Winters Sokaro).

With this Meilin in tow, the group began the final leg of their journey, thankfully by walking. The entire trip had been smooth, with no real Akuma interference, and the speed had been swift enough for them to almost have caught up with the two Marshals. 'Almost' being the key word, which is why Lavi was surprised to see the black cloaked figure with gold lining walking towards Anita's brothel.

Next to what had to be Allen - he could make out the small form of Timcampy flitting around - was a woman, and knowing his friend, Lavi didn't know whether to be surprised or not. He could see long, brown hair and perhaps a white dress dirtied by travel. He guessed her to be around eighteen or so. Even at the distance, he made note of her gloved hands and suspected her reason for being there, smiling as he puzzled it out.

The duo before them let out a rather loud pair of sighs, one that spoke of a certain hardship and stress on their journey here. Lavi grinned at that, knowing the trouble Allen could attract.

"Marshal Walker!" Kevin called out, one hand cupped to extend his voice in the busy street. They search had finally come to an end.

Allen turned, and he smiled when he caught sight of them. Lavi grinned back. Allen already knew, history be damned, so Lavi had no qualms against revealing himself anymore.

Once close enough, he greeted in a rather old manner. "Yo, Beansprout."

* * *

AN: Well, in spite of myself I have four short chapters ready for the posting...

It's a shame most of my readers are female. I don't have a problem with that, for obvious reasons (for example I was glomped last chapter), it's just that a lot of you might not like the final pairing. Well (cough), I'm just doing my part in reducing the endless spam of Yullen. Guy readers out there have to have _something_ to look foreward to, eh? (And I'm not trying to be sexist. Forgive me if it sounds that way! I'm just a guy with a guy mind.)

For you late stragglers who didn't read the thing at the top of the first chapter or the AN's I've annouced it, the ending pairing is Rhobellen (Allen/Rhode/Lulubell).


	15. A:8

**icedragon54:** lol, there is absolutely nothing wrong with it. I just thought that was especially funny as that's the first time I've even been glomped out of my almost 900 reviews.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Fourteen - Allen

* * *

"The name's Allen… Lavi," Allen corrected on reflex, but with a smile. It had been a _long_ time since he had been called that.

Everyone noticed the second thick scar on an otherwise flawless stomach, but it raised no comment from his former friends. Allen and scars were like Fou and cursing; it was expected, although they all did wonder what could have been strong enough to actually injure the Marshal.

"So how's it going in here?" Lavi continued, poking Allen in the head for reference. "I hear the Fourteenth's asleep again."

Several tensed at that, Lenalee and Miranda mainly, with a look from Sarah and Bookman, yet Allen simply grinned evenly and readjusted his top hat. "Nice and quiet. It's been a nice two month vacation for me. Good evening, Lenalee, Miranda, Finder Kevin, Bookman. Fancy meeting you here of all places."

Being the eldest, Bookman spoke of their mission. "Marshal Walker, the other Marshals are being targeted by the Noah in search of the Heart of Innocence. Headquarters has ordered us to guard you and bring you back to Headquarters so that you and the other Marshals may be better protected."

"I'm sorry, Bookman, but I'm afraid there are more pressing matters at the moment. However, you are free to stay with me until I'm done," Allen answered in a voice that didn't suit his current body, the same that he had used as leader of the third faction, as a Marshal of the Dark Order; it sounded strange coming from that small, younger form, yet its effect was not diminished. He was not to be opposed.

After regarding him for a second, Bookman lowered his head in consent. "Very well. We shall accompany you and hopefully Marshal Cross."

Allen smiled at him, with an encouraging nod to Kevin - Allen took note of but didn't mention the missing limb - and turned towards the brothel before them. "Yes, let's go meet my- murph!" His voice became muffled when he collided into two rather large lumps located conveniently before his face.

Allen took a step back to see what exactly he ran into, only to see two rather sharp eyes glaring down at him from a massive woman. _Oh boy, Mahoja._ "Oh, excuse me, ma'am. I'm-"

"We don't serve young brats or first-timers," the large woman interrupted forcefully in Chinese. "Get outta here!"

Allen twitched at that. He wasn't used to being treated as a kid again. "Wait, I-"

Mahoja's eye glinted darkly as she grabbed Allen and lifted him clean off the ground by his coat alone, still glaring. Allen knew she could probably tear him apart like that. Her arms were thicker than his body. She pulled him in close, and then whispered in English, "Excuse my rudeness." _Ah, yes,_ Allen reminded himself, _everything is encoded._ "I will take you to the Master's room. Please, go around to the back entrance." The bald, muscular woman smiled at him, though in his current predicament Allen found it hard to smile back. "We are supporters of the Order." She stuck her tongue out, revealing a black cross tattooed there.

A few moments later, they were inside, and again, they were floored by Anita's beauty when she was dressed in her elegant robes and makeup. Except this time, there was an addition to the beauty. Namely, a red haired man with a white mask, with eyes closed behind half-glass spectacles, dressed in a black coat with a gold lining, and of course with a saucer of wine in one hand.

"Master," Allen greeted casually upon catching sight of the man, while Sarah's cheeks lit up in a sudden blush.

Cross Marian opened his eyes, taking in the sight of all those before him. "I thought you said it would just be us two."

Allen's eye twitched as he smiled. "Well, it was supposed to be, but when you _abandoned_ me back in Germany things got a little changed around."

"Is that so?" Cross muttered, taking another sip of his wine. He turned his attention to Lenalee, Sarah, and even Miranda, and smirked his heart-melting smile. "That's not to say I _mind_ the additions." Allen was surprised to see Anita laugh when all three girls looked to the floor, blushing.

"Welcome to my shop. My name is Anita," the Madam greeted finally, and that painted smile on her face had Lavi "Strike!" again. "What can I do for you today?"

Allen bowed politely before her. "Excuse me, my companions and I are here to accompany my master across the ocean to the island country Japan."

The woman smiled at him, as if expecting it. "So you are Allen Walker, then. Pleased to meet you. Cross-sama has told me much about you."

Allen blinked at that and looked back up, although his master had his eyes closed again and his face neutral. It wasn't like his master to speak of him, except for invoices.

Anita continued. "We have rooms set aside and prepared for all of you. The boat will be ready by tomorrow, if needed then. For those of you above eighteen, I have a fine selection of women you may choose from for the night, free of charge."

Lavi and Allen's faces grew excited at that, if for different reasons, when Bookman hit Lavi across the head and Lenalee began dragging him out of the room. The Chinese Exorcist sent a polite smile back at Anita. "Oh, no need for that, _right Lavi?"_ she growled the last part at the groaning man - currently eighteen in body.

Allen was about to make a comment, but he stopped when all eyes - particularly Anita, Cross, and _Mahoja_ - turned to him. _Err, right, they think I'm fifteen and certainly wouldn't believe me. Well, at least Miranda is here._ Said woman was still blushing at the floor from the smile Cross had given her.

"Master," Allen addressed instead. The man looked up at him again, his one eye still expressionless. "When would you like to make plans for Japan?"

"I already have," Cross commented simply. "I will head out first and make a path to get into the Ark, while you stay here to confront Suman Dark, Tyki Mikk, and restore Crown Clown before following. You can make your own plans for your friends, although it is too dangerous in Edo to bring them all. It is dangerous even for us Marshals alone."

Allen nodded, and he began pulling Miranda out of them room when she turned to argue. He would speak with his master later that night, but first he had to get things settled.

Allen and the other Exorcists gathered in an empty room, with Bookman, Meilin, Kevin, and Sarah included. After a brief catching up, their conversation turned to chaos.

"Alone?!" Lenalee nearly shouted.

"Wait, you are giving me Meilin as another apprentice?" Allen asked Bookman.

Allen's other apprentice smiled at the small girl, "Hi there, I'm Sarah."

"Marshal Allen "Musician" Walker, you will _not_-"

"Oi, I'm planning on getting Chomesuke-"

"Marshal Walker, please reconsider-"

"Yes, a second-"

"Hi there, Meilin. My name is Allen-"

"I told you, Allen, that friends fight together-" A vein appeared in Lenalee's forehead when she realized she was getting nowhere in all this commotion. "SILENCE!" Everyone went quite suddenly, blushing at their actions. Taking a breath, Lenalee continued, "Now, what was this about you going to China alone?"

Allen met her stare evenly. "The more people who go the more dangerous it is. Master and I are the only ones who could get into the Ark without any risk, and we are also the only ones needed in order to take it."

Lavi spoke up. "Allen, I know you never met her, but I think I can prevent Chomesuke from self-destructing. Please, I need to go as well, even if only to the shoreline and back."

Bookman frowned at him. "You've mentioned her before, Lavi. Who is this Chomesuke?" Lavi stiffened at that suddenly.

"Allen," Lenalee interrupted in an attempt to save Lavi. "We can handle ourselves. Friends don't leave other friends to battle alone. I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

Miranda seemed just as firm. "As am I."

"You are not," Allen argued, his voice going dangerously low. "Only _I_ can meet the Noah unscathed, and again we are walking right into the heart of them. On top of that, I'm worried about those black cloaks that keep appearing whenever I am near the Noah. That's what gave me both of these scars right here, and they can't even be touched by Innocence. It is too dangerous for you who can fight only with your anti-Akuma weapons."

There were no arguments after that, unsurprisingly, as each took cautious peeks at the whitish blemishes of distorted flesh on his stomach. Each spoke of the brutality of the injury, and of the danger of what caused it. Both Miranda and Lenalee remembered such cloaks from the rewinding town, and to hear that there were more (or the same one returned) was unsettling.

"Now," Allen continued. "All of you are to remain at the Asian Branch's Headquarters while I complete my Innocence, while Meilin needs to head back to Headquarters for proper training. She is too valuable to keep exposed out here in China. Kevin, you will accompany her back to England. Her useful ability will keep you out of any unexpected Akuma trouble."

Kevin twitched at that. All that traveling, from England to Germany to Romania back to England to Spain and finally all the way over to China… Just to head back to England… With no Marshal Walker. Sometimes he wondered if God was laughing at him.

"Sarah, you are doing great in your training so far, but as I'll be heading to Japan I won't be able to complete your training until after. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave you alone with some friends at the Asian Branch," Allen finished.

Sarah nodded. "I don't mind staying with Branch Head Bak, and that Fou sounds interesting to meet." The Exorcists stared at her, wondering exactly how much Allen had told her. _Everything,_ Allen thought to himself with amusement.

"Well," Allen said, standing, "we are done here." Lenalee seemed to be struggling with herself, wanting to help him but knowing he was right about the danger. There had to be a way to help him, if only to get away by flying, yet she knew Allen wouldn't leave any Noah alone to meet their end by one of those cloaks.

The door closed behind Allen.

****

"Allen," Lavi addressed as he stepped out onto the balcony.

"Hmm?" Allen asked, leaning over the rail as he stared up at the illuminated sky. The city's lights seemed to burn away the stars. _Lulubell-chan is probably crying right now for her failure to kill me._

"If you aren't going to let me go, can you at least help me with Chomesuke?"

"That modified Akuma you mentioned before? Out of curiosity, why are you so concerned? Master combines that spell with Innocence so that when they self-destruct their souls are released and enter Heaven. I've seen the spell itself, and I've tested it out as well, as you know."

Lavi nodded, but it was hesitant as he also leaned against the railing. Those sounds coming from the rooms below were very distracting. "I remember, Allen, but… But I would like her to remain alive for a bit longer, if you know what I mean?"

"I do."

"_Did I serve you well, master?" the broken, battered modified Akuma asked in a pained voice._

_Allen nodded, tears leaking down his face as Crown Clown resumed its place over his shoulder. She had served him well, and for a long time. She was an Akuma, of course, but she was also a friend. It was painful to see her go._

"_Good."_

_Then she exploded._

"Yet we both know that Cross ties the limit to their bloodlust, and with the Earl in Japan that bloodlust will overwhelm her quite fast."

Allen frowned. "I will not remove that limit. They only explode when they turn back into death-seeking machines. I won't let this Chomesuke, modified or not, return to that. It will hurt her more than death will to know what she is doing."

Lavi's grip tightened on the railing. "I _know_ that. I've been thinking about this ever since I woke up in this time. Please, is there any way…?"

Allen finally turned away from the bright city to face his friend, smirked slightly. "Does she mean this much to you, this modified Akuma named Chomesuke?" Lavi turned to face him, but Allen was already heading back inside. He raised a hand in parting. "When I see her, I'll specially modify her and do whatever I can. Just be ready to face the Order when I do, Lavi. My faction doesn't exist yet."

Lavi was left there to his thoughts.

Allen later knocked on the door Mohoja verified as Cross's room. A hatless and shirtless Cross answered, a cigarette burning between his lips.

"What do you want, idiot apprentice?" Cross actually seemed a bit annoyed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Allen asked with a smirk, seeing Anita under the covers near the back of Cross's room.

Cross grunted and stepped outside the room, closing the door behind him. "What do you want?"

"To. Talk."

Cross didn't seem surprised, merely staring at him with that same cigarette leaving a small trail of smoke. Allen hated being short, knowing how pathetic he must look next to the muscled form of his master, but he was not intimidated. His cold grey eyes were steel as they stared back.

Finally, Cross said, "An interesting thing occurred on my way here after we parted."

"You mean after you left me with your debt," Allen deadpanned.

Cross coughed into one hand. "Yes, well, said thing was a little birdie, and it just happened to jog my memory on a few things I had forgotten."

"Like what?" Allen asked, curious and cautious as to what his master was getting at. It had the wonderful aroma of 'getting out of talking' coming in waves.

Cross waved a hand, opening the door again as he stepped back. "It's a bit long, I'll tell you tomorrow morning."

"Oh, no you don't!" Allen growled, his right hand stopping Cross from moving back. "We are talking right now."

Cross stared back with those neutral eyes again - Allen wondered again why his master was acting so strange - before Cross said, "That first Level Four Akuma, the one that attacked Headquarters, didn't just prove that the Earl could have destroyed it at anytime. It told me he could right before I finished it off. We'll speak tomorrow." Cross stepped out of Allen's grip and closed the door in his face.

Allen was struck numb. He hadn't told his master that. That's what he was trying to get at. His master knew that… as if he had been there, as if he had been the one from that future. Isn't that what he meant? _Did he mean that he 'remembers' that future by "jog my memory?_ Allen asked himself. He was half tempted to break down the door and wrest the answer from his master, but he didn't.

Stubbornly, Allen sat down right across from the door and decided to wait. He would wait there all night, just to be sure his master didn't get away in the morning. No more would he be denied his answers!

****

The next morning, Allen stood up excitedly when he heard movement inside Cross's room. Pressing the communication earpiece he currently shared with Miranda, he asked, "One last time, are you sure he didn't slip out the window?"

There was a crackle before Miranda answered pleasantly, "I'm sure, Allen."

Excited now, Allen patiently waited for the door to open. Finally, he heard the knob turn and out stepped… Anita. Allen blinked at the woman, and she blinked back. Then, the Madam lifted an elegant eyebrow. "Have you been outside my door this whole night?"

"Is Cross still in there?" Allen asked, eager to get his answers.

Anita blinked again, before frowning. "What do you mean? Cross left last night, after you interu- knocked."

"…He left?"

"Yes, when it was still dark out. Is something wrong?"

Allen took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Then, "CURSE YOU MASTER!"

* * *

AN: Like I said last chapter, I had four chapters at the ready, so after this is two more most likely to be posted tomorrow and the day after. And, being the genius I am, I figured I could be writing my primary in the meantime and eat through a few thousand words.

Well, that was quite the amount of less reviews last chapter, but I'm glad we got that squared away before push came to shove. Then again, that could have been because of the length... Meh, Lurking (Confounding) Variables always give things a twist, as you peeps in Statistics know. Regardless, I'm surprised at the lack of total opposition... And now I'm rambling. Well, I guess I'll just end this with a nice "Cya tomorrow."


	16. M:2

Requiem of Time: Chapter Fifteen - Miranda

* * *

Miranda had a frown on her face as she wandered the halls of the brothel, making sure not to stray to the lower floors for obvious reasons.

Allen would be leaving by himself, again, without any help or support from other Exorcists, and he would take the gamble of Tyki being satisfied with only destroying his Innocence and leaving a Tease in his heart… And that was assuming Crown Clown would seal that hole in his heart again. It was all so dangerous, so risky, that Miranda found it impossible to relax.

She wanted to go with Allen, her unchained Innocence _would_ be useful - she knew it would - but he was right about it being more dangerous. Allen could handle himself better than he could himself _and_ her, on top of the fact that he would destroy himself if anything were to happen to her.

Allen's sanity had to be a factor, she knew. And cursed.

Speaking of that, she had some things to ask that new apprentice who had been traveling with Allen for the last month. Miranda found the girl alone at the dining room, as expected of a parasitic-type Innocence user.

"Hello," Miranda greeted, sitting down at the table.

Sarah looked up at that, blushing at the fact that there were traces of food on her face. She wiped it away before responding. "Hi there, Miranda."

"I'm sorry for being blunt, but I'm here to talk about Allen. Did he sleep on the way over here? How is he, currently?"

Sarah's blush deepened when she realized what Miranda meant. "He slept. He is well, I think."

Miranda studied her for a moment before nodding. Then, she smirked slyly. "How was it?"

Sarah hesitated before answering, "I don't mind… He reminds me of a child when he sleeps."

Miranda sighed pleasantly at that. "He just makes you want to hug him and protect him from any harm, doesn't he? Something about him just pulls at those motherly heartstrings."

Sarah looked surprised. "E-Exactly." That's exactly what she had thought the first time she had shared a bed with Allen.

After another moment, Miranda's expression shifted. Her smile faded as her expression darkened if only slightly. Paranoid after the long trip over, Sarah wondered if this could be Lulubell in disguise.

"Did you notice anything… strange about Allen on the way over? Besides the nightmares?"

The younger Exorcist frowned at that…

"_The ace of spades is… _everywhere,"_ Allen muttered to himself as he studied his cards. Sarah heard him but didn't comment, instead checking only her cards. Allen then grinned and showed his cards to her. "Five aces!"_

_Sarah frowned at that. He had four jacks and a six. Still unsure of the game, she showed her own cards. Four queens and a three. "So who won?"_

_After a moment, Allen's grin faded before he plastered a bright smile on his face. "You did, of course."_

"I don't know if that's what you meant, but it's something I kept thinking about after I actually learned the rules to that card game," Sarah answered reluctantly.

Miranda was frowning now, her thoughts too deep to be horrified at the concept of Allen losing a card game. _Aces…_

"_Don't you see them?" Allen asked her, his hands cupping a fallen maple leaf. "Aces are everywhere… Everywhere."_

"_Allen," Miranda laughed, "That looks nothing like a spade."_

"_Don't you see? They are everywhere, everywhere…"_

_And he cast his eyes over everything._

It had been nothing, Miranda was so sure then, yet with the haunting voice of Lenalee in her mind, this Miranda knew (feared) better. Kanda could explain the lotuses, being part of the Alma experiment as he was, yet only one thing could explain the aces Allen saw in the world. Miranda could recall that mad laughter she had heard not so long ago.

"Was there anything else?"

_Sarah awoke to the sound of laughter, and she immediately noticed the lack of Allen next to her. Fearing the worst (and Lulubell), she quickly left her sleeping roll and moved as silently as she could towards the sound._

_From behind a tree, she saw Allen in a clearing, his face so amused that she knew it had to have been him who laughed. He was currently only dressed in his black Marshal pants and top hat, so his mutated arm was hauntingly obvious in the full moon. That disturbing gear was on his face, the bloody eye spinning wildly._

_Allen also held a crystalline blade, one he had begun carrying on his person after too many run-ins with that unexplainable black version of his Crown Clown. Across from him was Lulubell, watching him stoically in her Noah form. And between them was one of those said black cloaks._

"_One of you is bad enough, but there are so many…" Allen called out, his body tense as he looked around at the ground, the sky, trees, and generally paying the one cloak before him as much attention as everything else._

"_So many what?" Lulubell asked calmly, as if she wasn't there to kill him._

"_Whatever these damn things are…" Allen answered. And then he moved._

_The one black Crown Clown attacked, and Allen dodged, of course, yet his movements were… strange to Sarah. He sidestepped the Crown Belts, yet he kept side stepping, jumping back or over, ducking, diving… Even when nothing was going for him. That gleaming blade in his hand, the one Sarah had made for him, was a whirling blur with his quick strikes, yet in that wild dance among nothing he rarely struck out against the black cloak._

_He stabbed the ground, carved trees, sliced air, and generally looked a fool among danger. Yet, he didn't ignore the cloak, only regarded it as much of a threat as the invisibles he was attacking. When a second cloak entered the fray between Sarah and him, Allen gave it as much regard as the first._

_Lulubell was still at this, eyes passive, yet Sarah felt the Noah was wondering the same thing she was…_

_What was Allen doing?_

"Other than that, however, everything seemed normal… Well, as normal as someone saving their potential murderer can be," Sarah finished.

Miranda was white-faced, something that wasn't too noticeable with her pale skin, yet Sarah picked up the distress in her voice. "Th-Thank you. That is all I wished to hear."

"Is something wrong, Miranda?"

"No, nothing for you to worry about. Excuse me, I do need to speak with Allen," Miranda dismissed herself quickly and left just as fast.

Miranda didn't know what she wanted Allen for, specifically, because she knew she couldn't bring herself to confront the problem with him. It just hurt so much to have actual proof his insanity had carried over from one life to the next, even with the Fourteenth asleep, that she needed to see and hear him to know that he was still her Allen.

She found the boy with an annoyed expression on his face, sitting down just outside Anita's room. A strange place, and she hoped for a not strange reason. Her insides were cold and uneasy.

"Allen," she greeted, a trifle unsteady in her voice.

Allen turned to her, his dark expression wiping immediately - genuinely, she noticed - and he smiled. "Hello, Miranda. How are you this night?"

His voice did warm her, and like so many times before she found herself immediately comfortable with him. "My, my, always so polite, Allen." She and the others all knew he hated being teased about his formality. With nothing else to do, she sat down next to him outside the door. "I'm doing fine." She gestured towards the door before her. "What are you doing here?"

"I've finally found my master… again. I've wanted to speak with him, and every time we are about to he gets away. I just know that he'll try again before the morning, so I plan on watching his door the whole night to prevent that." He was very resolute, making Miranda laugh.

"And if he tries the window?"

Allen suddenly deflated, his head sinking in a master-induced depression. In a very factual voice, he stated simply, "Master is going to escape again."

Miranda patted his back, trying to keep from laughing. "Oh Allen, I'm sure it will be alright. I'll watch the window for you tonight."

Allen twitched with a sudden hope, but it died just as fast when his conscious caught up. "No, you don't need to waste a whole night just for me. Get some rest."

"Allen, you of all people know that sleep holds no favor for me, and the feeling is mutual." She stood up. "So one night for a friend is much more preferred to another night of just that." _Besides, I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight anyways._

After a moment, Allen nodded. Right before Miranda said her partings, he handed her one of the communicator earrings. "This way it won't be so dull." Miranda smiled and nodded before heading down to watch Cross and Anita's window from outside.

Once Miranda settled down at a comfortable location with a good view, she pressed the communicator button and asked, "So what do you think of this whole situation, Allen?"

There was a crackle before, "This second chance?"

_Is that what you call it?_ "Yes."

"…I don't know. It's great having the chance to stop so much killing, to have the potential to end this war early, but Rhode is…"

"I know," Miranda answered quickly. Her heart went out to the poor boy, just like his went out for her when Marie was killed. She tried changing the subject. "Anything else?"

There was another pause before Allen said, "I'm afraid we will fail before the Scenario starts again."

"Why's that? From what I remember, you can hold your own against the Earl, and this time we have Marshal Cross."

_Allen's Sword of Salvation slammed into the Millennium Earl's corrupted equivalent with an ear jarring clang. The Level Fours behind the man moved to attack Allen and were met by Crown Clown. Allen's Level Four cursed eye glared with malevolent fury, the black vapors as sinister as the man before him. Crown Clown enveloped Allen suddenly, as he and the Earl parted, and protected him from a sudden wave of Dark Matter. A moment later the two separated and reentered their battles…_

"We've already lost Marshal Yeeger, and I was _there_ that time."

"But that wasn't your fault, it was…"

"Crown Clown's, or whatever those black cloaks are. I'm afraid of those too, whatever they or it is. Miranda, he sang _that_ song. Yeeger sang about Adam searching for the Heart of Innocence, and Rhode didn't even touch him."

Miranda hated that name, something that associated the Millennium Earl as human. "I'm afraid of them too, Allen." _I'm afraid of so much more than that, Allen. So much more._

The two old friends spoke long into the night, the conversation drifting as conversations do. Other than their own voices it was quiet, with no visible activity coming from Cross or Anita's room. Miranda had to admit it was nice speaking with Allen, to see him so open (and sane). He was such a dear friend to her, she could not bear to see him wither away mentally.

In the morning, after the sun had risen slightly, she smiled when she heard his excited voice asking if she had seen Cross leave. "I'm sure, Allen."

She stood from her place outside, stretching slightly and brushing off her pants. Few people were out this early, mainly fishermen and stall owners beginning to set up. Just as she was about to head back to the brothel, she heard a loud, "CURSE YOU, MASTER!" She giggled at that. Despite their combined efforts, Cross had gotten away yet again.

_Poor Allen…

* * *

_

AN: One more, tomorrow. I could have had that last conversation last chapter of course, but this would have been even shorter if it was just Miranda's conversation with Sarah. Next chapter at least is moving forward, because what would this story be without one more Allen and Lulubell scene?


	17. A:9

Requiem of Time: Chapter Sixteen - Allen

* * *

Allen took a deep breath as he stepped outside the brothel, relishing the scent of the dozens of food stalls stretched out before him. He placed his top hat on his head automatically, dressed in his open coat Marshal uniform. Timcampy wasn't with him this time; not for this.

So close to death, he was going to take the time to appreciate everything around him. He felt bad for the complementary breakfast he had eaten as he was sure it was a large cut in Anita's profit, but there were certain times it was allowed to indulge one's self.

Allen walked forward with sure, steady steps, albeit slowly, as he observed the smiling people around him and the goods offered at the various venders on his way. No one knew he was leaving, as it should be, yet he had left Timcampy with a message explaining everything should they ask, which they would when he didn't return by the night.

He never encountered any Akuma as he made his way out of the port town, and he didn't know whether that was good or bad. Instead, he took it as added peacefulness in what could be his final moments.

He had played cards with his friends, both past and present, all morning, and with the winnings (so much smaller than normal when he's against Sarah - the girl's luck transcended his cheating ways) he gave it to whomever passed his fancy, mainly some hard working folk he saw and the occasional homeless person.

Finally, Allen cleared the town and entered the bamboo forest.

As it was still several weeks before he would have arrived this far in China, it would be some time before the whole Suman Dark episode and Tyki and such, and Allen did not want to have to wait. He could not afford to wait. So he set out to the forest, alone, knowing that despite her failure Lulubell would not yet have given up and as such should lure her out to him. However, too much was riding on Lulubell to know if everything would be done right or if she would simply kill him.

Now far from humanity, Allen sat on a rock, the forest blocking the sun and painting the surrounding area a surreal green, and pulled out his cards. It wasn't the deck Tyki had given him so long ago - the one the man had taken back from him at this exact area - but like always he found the cards comforting.

He had the crystalline blade sheathed in his boot, yet that would only be for the black Crown Clown when it appeared. Also in his possession was a small bag of catnip - since this port town was large enough to import and sell some - yet for today's purpose bringing that out would be counterproductive.

Eyes closed and still shuffling, Allen knew when Lulubell approached. In fact she wasn't trying to be quiet. He opened his eyes and saw… Sarah?

The brown haired girl was standing there awkwardly, the sun setting somewhere in the distance behind her, and she blushed when she saw him staring at her. After a moment of silence, she said, "I'm sorry, master, but I saw you leaving and decided to follow you. Since it's already so late and we're so far from town, I was wondering if you wanted company to help you sleep."

Allen smiled looking back down to his cards. One card slipped out suddenly - a mistake in his shuffling. He picked up the fallen card with a sigh, and he glanced at it. The ace of spades. "I'm no longer still so naïve as to be deceived by just an appearance, Lulubell-chan. You taught me better." He slid the card back into the deck.

'Sarah' paused, and a moment later Lulubell stood there. Allen had to admit it was rare to see that particular Noah in a dress (the same kind Allen had bought Sarah not long ago), as opposed to Rhode wearing them almost exclusively. He preferred her in her suits.

"With your eye, you are impossible to ambush with Akuma; you hold your friends too close to make any move against them for a hostage situation; you have been able to see through all of my disguises and every one of my traps; and now you say I have taught you. Why?" Lulubell asked, calm yet with a fury in her eyes. She had failed the Earl; there would be blood to pay.

"I think that's the most I've heard you speak in two years," Allen replied with a smile._ Ready, Crown Clown?_ Warmth was his response, and Allen stood. After taking a deep breath, Allen held out his left, mangled arm. "This is what you're after, right? Leave the others out, and this is yours."

The two stared at each other, and silence reigned. Allen figured he knew what was going on in her head, all the precautions and what was expected verses what is happening. He wondered if Lavi knew what he was doing right now as he had given all the Innocence fragments to him before leaving. A strange thought, but it was what came to mind at the moment.

Lulubell, with her black hair tied into a ponytail and grey skin and band of stigmata, studied him for a moment longer before saying, "You are a fool, Allen Walker." There was a sudden flash, and Allen felt pain.

The red appendage hit the ground with a soft thump, and Allen worked on keeping his face straight and the pain minimal. He covered the wound, eyes still locked with Lulubell's as her whip-like hand returned into her normal hand. Just then, a black apparition appeared between them. Allen grabbed his knife with his bloodied hand, lightheaded from blood loss and preparing himself for what could be his death.

Lulubell, while warily watching the black apparition as it finally solidified into the black Crown Clown, used her Noah powers of Dark Matter to destroy Allen's Innocence. To Allen's surprise, the black cloak vanished as his Innocence was extinguished.

Lulubell smiled at this, satisfied and believing she now knew the cause of those black cloaks. "You are a fool." Her hand morphed back into the tendril and impaled Allen's chest almost instantly, right through his heart. She ripped it back out, leaving a large hole there gushing blood out fatally.

_How ironic…_ Allen thought to himself as his strength failed him. His smile was on his face, an old promise to end his life with one, and he made sure to wink at Lulubell as he finally collapsed to the ground._ Rhode…_

_Allen slammed the door to his room in his ark behind him, still locked in a passionate kiss with Rhode. The smaller girl had removed his coat on the way over, and right now he was fumbling to remove her own blouse. "Too - many - damn - buttons," he muttered between kisses, causing Rhode to smirk, her arms and legs wrapped around him as they made their way towards the bed._

_Finally, Allen got the white shirt off, just as the back of his legs hit the bed. Then, there was a sudden shift in weight. Rhode's legs left him as they returned to the ground, and her body shifted immensely. Allen opened his eyes in surprise, and he saw slitted golden eyes. "Lulubell!"_

_The woman smirked and pushed him back, and he landed on the bed with a little bounce. Allen fumbled with drawing his sword, not knowing if she was there to kill him or not. Before he could, however, Lulubell bound his hands. "What are you doing here?!"_

"_Rhode gave me permission to 'play' with you."_

_Good times,_ Allen thought to himself as his world grew darker. Another thought, so faint and far away, told him that was the Fourteenth's thoughts, not his own, but he was simply too far away. And then he was gone.

* * *

AN: And th-th-th-that's all folks. I suppose I need to get back to writing this, or whatever. Also, for all you complainers out there, there is much more Allen/Rhode scenes coming up long before Lulubell makes her next appearance... And some Tyki before then, too. Well, until next time, then. Next chapter shall be rather large, so it will be a bit of time before I finish writing it.


	18. C:2 & A:10

Requiem of Time: Chapter Seventeen - Cross & Allen

* * *

Cross took a long drag of his cigarette, the white smoke blowing behind him from the wind.

He stood at the bow of the ship, the very image of calm as the boat rocked up and down with the crashing of the waves. Behind him was the crew, kept small and simple as to reduce the cost of lives if all went wrong, yet enough to keep the ship moving at maximum capacity. Also behind the Marshal was a large coffin, the wood lacquered deep black and decorated with a pure gold cross across the face. Surrounding that coffin was a long, intricate coil of chains. The crew tried to stay away from that.

As the ship crested another wave, Cross drew Judgment, his legs naturally bracing against the heavy movement. There would be a Level Two along the way, a gigantic one in the shape of a gun-heavy sea monster. He was leaving weeks earlier than the first time, but he knew the Akuma to be a guard of these waters. It should be along at any moment.

"Let's do this, Judgment," Cross comment to his gun, and it was warm in his hands. The Akuma had attacked the boat when he was sleeping last time, and he had gotten wet and salty and his clothes waterlogged… His grip on Judgment tightened as his anger increased.

When the sun began to set, he saw the first disturbance in the water. Before the Akuma even rose to make its appearance, Cross was already firing. Bullet after bullet rained down into the water, and after a few moments there was a large explosion, causing a bit of water to spray. Cross was pleased none of that got on him.

The crew glanced at him, then each other, and then shrugged before going back to work.

Cross re-holstered Judgment, a grin on his face.

"Amen."

****

Rhode looked up from her homework suddenly when the door opened. It wasn't Tyki, so she sighed and looked back down to her arithmetic's book. Then, she paused and looked back up again. Lulubell was… smiling. For the last two days she had been crying every time Rhode saw her, and now she was smiling.

Rhode knew the reason behind her Noah sister's earlier tears - she had failed in killing _Allen_ (Rhode smiled) when Millennie had asked her to. Yet, even if Lulubell had come up with another plan - and Rhode would be the first to admit she could come up with amazing plans - the woman never _smiled_ about it, even if it was a success. She only smiled when… Millennie praised her.

And Duke Millennium would only praise her if she succeeded, if she succeeded in killing Allen Walker.

"How was it?" Rhode asked as Lulubell moved from one end of the room to the other.

The black haired woman paused, smile still on her face as she faced Rhode. "He gave himself willingly. I destroyed his Innocence before stabbing his heart." Lulubell was showing emotions; that was never good. The Noah of Form's smile then turned into a frown. "He winked at me before he died, and he was smiling. He was a strange man, but it no longer matters now."

"Aw, I wish I could have been there," Rhode mumbled as Lulubell turned and finally left the dining room. Rhode's homework was forgotten yet again as her thoughts turned inward.

Allen Walker, _her_ Allen Walker, was dead. But… the memories were still there. Those fragments of images and sounds and experiences involving her and Allen were still there. For some reason, she had thought him almost invincible, contributing all those thoughts to his image. Eh, they must have been a passing fancy. And here she was thinking she loved him.

"Humans are too fragile," Rhode sighed out, returning to her homework.

"Who are?" a voice asked from the side. Rhode head snapped up, smiling, at the sound of Tyki's voice coming from the door. He smiled back. "Yo, Rhode."

"Tyki! I-" She trailed off, suddenly. "Oi, what are you doing walking around in _that?"_

Tyki frowned, looking down at his very immodest white garb. It was a trench coat, one sleeve removed to reveal a gray arm, and it only went up about halfway up his chest, forming almost a spade image with the contrast of skin and coat. His pants were black. "What? I don't complain about what you wear."

Rhode frowned as several phantom memories - those 'passing fancies' - flitting to mind, showing Tyki in those exact clothes, with her and the other Noah in something similar. "That's because I look cute in anything."

Tyki grinned as he sat down at the table. "If you say so. Homework?"

Rhode snorted. "Hardly. Did you hear the news? Lulubell finally got Allen Walker." To Rhode's surprise, Tyki laughed loudly at that, and when he was done he hid a wide grin behind a hand. "Eh, what's so funny, Tyki? She got his Innocence too, you know."

Tyki was still grinning as he responded. "You'll see. The white devil is like a cockroach."

Rhode frowned at him. "You're acting different, Tyki."

That stopped him short, and he frowned down at a hand. "I am?" He stood up suddenly and was headed out the way he came. "I need to go buy something. I'll see you later, Rhode."

"Bye, Tyki!" Rhode called back, but once he was gone she was back to frowning. Something was definitely different with him, and it wasn't just the way he was dressed. For some reason, she could picture him with hair just a bit longer and in a ponytail while dressed that way, and that image seemed more… right, yet to her logical mind it seemed even more wrong.

What was going on?

****

"_What… the fuck."_

_Allen looked at his hand and sighed. It was like he was a cartoon or something in this world, and everything was badly drawn._

_But the scenery was important, and he thought he had seen it before, at some time… long ago. The sky was black and starry, the moon large and bright; but in front of him was a glossy lake, and it reflected an opposing white sky, with the moon a dark void._

"_The crossroads between life and death." A voice mentioned suddenly. "Heaven and Hell. Where will you go, Allen Walker? To Heaven, as an Apostle of God, or to Hell, as all Noah shall?"_

_The cartoon version of Allen sighed, sitting down at the ledge before the water. His reflection in the water… the Fourteenth Noah. Awakened._

"_Well," Allen said finally. "I was hoping that I could Exorcise Rhode just before we died and that we could both get into Heaven, maybe dropping you off down there on the way." He smiled, looking down at the grinning face below him. "But that was just a passing fantasy, wasn't it?"_

_That dark face, ever smiling, looked eager as its hand reached through the water to grasp Allen's leg. "With one tug I can show you the Hell that awaits us."_

_Allen reached down and grasped the Fourteenth's wrist. "And with one tug I could show you the Life we could have." Allen's smile was bright, real or fake it no longer mattered, and the Fourteenth's grin dimmed somewhat, making the shadowy figure look uncertain._

_Then the world was fading, and Allen and the Noah were separated again by the boundaries of life and consciousness._

Waking up in a hospital was familiar to Allen, and this hospital in particular meant something special to him - particularly the reason he was there now, the first time. They had him drugged up, but still the pain in his left arm - his Innocence - was a bitch, mainly because it wasn't there. Phantom limb syndrome was back.

Allen opened his eyes to find himself propped up in a rather comfortable bed, with a girl lying across it asleep. Fou, a guardian angel sealed into protecting the Asian Headquarters. A prestigious title and statue, yet with her mouth it was a surprise she wasn't Fallen. Allen took the time to simply admire her - she looked so innocence asleep, something one could _NEVER_ see otherwise - and the things she had done with and for him not so long ago to him, yet never in her own mind.

He knew he could leave her there asleep and walk around the headquarters till he reached a wall and pretend he could walk through it again - a lot of sense that made (hey, he was drugged up, remember?). Instead, he reached down and shook the orange haired girl awake. Her crimson eyes opened reluctantly at first before opening wide when she realized that he was awake.

"Good morning," Allen greeted warmly, hoping he would make a better first impression this time. Forcing her to chase him down might not have been the best decision.

The guardian deity sat up, rubbing her eyes, and crossed her legs. "How are you feeling?" Her voice was surprisingly soft, and expression almost… sad.

Allen looked down to the burning pain and saw nothing but a little, bandaged stump extending from his shoulder. "I'm-" his voice hitched when he saw the newest addition to his body. A white patch not of human making blended with the skin over his heart - a patch created by Crown Clown. It really had saved him, again. He brought his right hand up to finger the mark. It was smooth and cool to the touch.

"That runs all the way through you, with another white mark on your back," Fou informed, her voice still soft.

Allen nodded pulling off the bed sheets and letting his feet hit the floor. "Thank you for saving me."

"_WHAT?" Allen yelled in shock, not sure if he heard right._

_Komui nodded curtly. "The Asian Headquarters in under attack. Director Bak sealed it off, but…"_

"_Leave it to me!" Allen shouted as he jumped through the gateway to his Ark._

_Once on the Ark, the door to the Asian Branch wasn't too far away, and a moment later he was halfway across the world._

_Bak and the Asian Science Department were there to greet him, although all of their faces were grave. Allen went cold when he realized who was missing. "Where's Fou?"_

_Bak flinched, and that was answer enough for Allen. With a dark look he drew the Sword of Salvation and Crown Clown burst to life around him. "Where?"_

"_Still at the entrance. Please Allen…" the Branch Head didn't need to say more. Allen gave a single nod before running to the room's exit, which Bak unsealed by a small amount so that the Exorcist could slip through._

_Allen was eighteen years old, and his girlfriend Cloud Nine had been teaching him how to let Crown Clown fight by itself. So with a warm feeling from the white cloak, both Exorcist and Innocence separated and entered the main chamber, where a war was raging._

"_Bring it the fuck on, Akuma-bastards!"_

_That had to be Fou, and immediately Allen began making way towards here. "Death Ball!" There was an explosion, and a great portion of the Akuma were scattered or destroyed._

_The small girl had a wicked grin on her face as she and Allen went back-to-back - her arms the flaming the scythes - and muttered to him, "About time, you lazy asshole."_

_Allen felt his own grin as he watched the Crowned Clown tear its way through the Akuma. "I'm sorry, I had to fix my hair before I could come, and there was this adorable little puppy I couldn't help but pet."_

_Fou laughed as she danced around a Level Three and sliced a Level Two in half. "Why does that not surprise me? Were you trying dresses on too, brat?"_

_Allen laughed as he parried a triple strike from three Level Threes before pushing them back. "Of course. I was picking out a Christmas present for you."_

"_Touché!" Fou yelled as she engaged a Level Three again. There were so many…_

_While Fou was locked in a parry with each arm, her eyes widened when she sensed another appearing behind her. She braced herself for an attack, but instead she heard a loud crunch followed by an explosion. She let out an audible sigh of relief when she heard Allen's voice. "Watch your back, Fou-chan."_

_Fou pushed the Level Threes back and took a swipe at them, which they easily flew away from. "Don't 'chan' me, Allen Walker!"_

"_As you wish, Fou-chan."_

_Fou snorted and was about to retort - a smile on her lips - but then a Level Four followed the other Akuma. Allen's grip on his sword tightened and Crown Clown flew down to assist him, while Fou scowled._

"_Well, shit!" was echoed by either of them._

"Where are you going?" Fou asked when Allen stood up. "You are supposed to stay in bed until-"

"I'm going to find Director Bak Chan," Allen responded calmly, already about to head out. He was eager to get back to Crown Clown so that it could be completed once again.

"Oi, no need to interrupt me when I'm speaking, you-"

"No need for that, Marshal Walker," a voice called from the end of the hall, and a moment later Bak passed through the door. "Are you-"

He was interrupted when Fou suddenly flying side-kicked him in the head, a vein appearing on her face. "I was just telling Allen here about _not_ interrupting people when they speak!"

Bak got off the floor and glared at her. "How was I supposed to know?! I was in the other room!"

"You heard _him_ well enough!" Fou shot back.

The two continued to argue, but they stopped when they heard Allen laughing. _You two just don't change… Or perhaps I should say you don't change from this._

Bak cleared his throat, his face going serious as he regarded the former Exorcist. "A serious time it is when a Marshal's Innocence is destroyed right after one loses his mind."

That sobered Allen instantly as well, and he met Bak's stare evenly. "The Earl is making his move."

"We are aware of that," Bak answered, "And because the times are serious, I was wondering if you would like to work for us as a Finder, or perhaps a part of the support team. Without your Innocence, you are no longer of use as an Exorcist or Marshal, but that is not to say you aren't of use to God."

Fou's face was hard when she heard that, sending a look Bak's way, but he ignored her as he stared at Allen. Allen, for his part, shook his head, resting his one remaining hand over the patch of Innocence resting over his once pierced heart. "I'm afraid I cannot quit being an Exorcist, Director Bak. I made a promise to walk forward - always - to someone dear to me. Even if I had lost both arms, even if my Innocence wasn't residing in particle form in some room right now, I would take my place on the battlefield as usual - to die, if I had to, but as an Exorcist."

Bak looked shocked at first - as did Fou - but then his look melted into that of a smile. "That's good to hear, Marshal Walker. I once heard that in order to be a Marshal one must come to a certain state of mind - certain acceptance and synchronization with their Innocence. It appears that despite your youth, you too have a reason for your rank." He stared at Allen for a moment in silence, then answered, "Your Innocence is indeed in one of our rooms. It appears you are aware of the situation."

Allen nodded. "I am."

Just then, there was a sudden burst of noise as first Miranda, then Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Sarah, and Timcampy entered. Finder Kevin was already on his way back to the Dark Order's main Headquarters with Meilin in tow. Allen smiled as his friends greeted him, taking in his armless appearance.

"Well, you sure seem in a sorry state, Beansprout," Lavi grinned when he saw Allen.

Allen used his good hand to hit Lavi across the head. "Oi, show some sympathy to the new cripple."

Lavi's smile faded as he pulled out one of the glowing green fragments of Innocence Allen had given him. "That was foolish and reckless, Allen. Going out alone to face Lulubell, without telling any of us…"

The room all turned to face Allen, who was smiling pleasantly despite his situation. "It worked, didn't it? Now, let's go return Crown Clown to its glory, so that we may finally bring an end to this war. Bak, if you would please show me to my Innocence? I'm sorry for being so hasty, but I am excited."

Those who didn't truly know him where staring at Allen strangely, wondering what he meant when speaking to Lavi. Bak finally nodded. "If you prove to be well enough, we can go right now."

Allen did a quick stretch and exercises right before them. "See, I'm fine. Let's go."

"Just sit your ass on the bed and prepare to be examined, brat," Fou growled irritably. Angels, it appeared, had little regard for human given ranks like Marshal and Branch Head and such.

With a sigh, Allen sat back down, and Bak hooked him up to various forms of scanners. In the meantime, Allen spoke with his friends - asking if he missed anything important.

Once everything came through as clear, the group made their way to the chamber of swirling mist.

Allen smiled as he held out his hand, letting the particles drift through his fingers like smoke. This was _his_ Innocence, something that saved his life and willed itself to stay by him despite its own destruction. His friends also entered the room, as well as Bak, Fou, Mr. Wong, and the three apprentices from the Science Department.

"Now, Marshal Walker, do what has never been done before and reclaim the mantle of Marshal. Restore your Innocence," Bak encouraged, and he stepped back to watch.

Bookman stood of to the side, and with Lavi they recorded what was history in the remaking.

Allen's smile grew more confident. It had taken much effort and time to complete Crown Clown the first time, from the simple attempts to the spars with Fou to finally facing his first Level Three without an anti-Akuma weapon. This time he knew his drive, knew his reason for living, knew his Innocence inside and out and had synchronized with it beyond logical measures. He would get his Innocence back _now_.

Allen focused himself and held out his arm, and the swirling, white mist picked up in speed. Allen recalled his reason for living, recalled the first time he had properly formed Crown Clown. He recalled the shape, the feel of it resting over his body… _"Innocence…"_ The dust went faster, swirling more and more and condensing towards him. _"ACTIVATE!"_

There was a brilliant, white flash of light. When everyone opened their eyes, they saw Allen standing there with his Innocence… and it was glorious. As opposed to those damnable black cloaks, Crown Clown's almost-heavenly white material surrounded Allen as it always did, the opposing black Crown's Edge forming a new left arm in complete fusion instead of the mangled, red limb that had been there earlier. The mask rested over his right shoulder, the empty eyes peering out at the world like a second head or separate entity - which it was. Allen was radiant like this, completed, back to his reason for living. Like this, he could face the Earl. Like this, he could save the world…

And then that dream shattered. The cloak and arm and mask began breaking down again, drifting away from him like sand as it returned to the swirling mist.

Looks of awe faded to sweat-drops as Allen stood there again with only one arm. He himself sweat-dropped. Well that didn't turn out as well as he had hoped…

****

Cross held his hat against the wind as the waves crashed behind him, the boat sailing into the distance. He was finally here. Japan. A large staircase was before him, and behind that the hordes of Akuma in wait of the Earl's commands. Even he would have to be careful here.

However, as a sorcerer, he was bound to have a bit of fun in the meantime. He grasped the chains surrounding the black coffin, and with one tug, he began unwinding them. He held his hand out and concentrated. _"On… Abata-ura-masarakato-on-gataru! Grave of Maria Limit, Release!"_

The coffin's gold segments broke apart, and soon Maria - that beautiful, elegant corpse - was standing beside him, awaiting orders.

Cross smiled, knowing her presence aroused the attention of all nearby Akuma. Their snarls and grunts were getting louder, and soon teams of Level Threes and Level Twos made their way towards him. Cross upholstered Judgment...

Not much later, the last Level Three hit the ground with an, "Amen."

That left the Level Twos, six of them to be exact. With a grin, he focused his magic again. _"On…"_

When the last Akuma - a yellow, childish looking beast - kneeled as a beautiful young girl, Cross smiled. "Rise and rejoice, Sachiko."

The girl, dressed in a pink kimono and with brown hair, smiled and stood to her feet. "How may I serve, cho?"

****

"_Activate!"_ Allen yelled, and he growled with frustration as his Innocence trickled away yet again. _"Activate! Activate! Activate!"_

"Allen, maybe you should rest?" Miranda offered, placing one hand on his arm. "You've been trying for hours."

Allen sighed impatiently, but he allowed himself to be led out of the room. She was right; he was getting no where… Again.

Later the next day, Bak once again came up with the idea of sparring with Fou, hoping that a real combat situation would inspire the Innocence to resume its true form. With nothing else working, Allen decided to give it a try again. After all, it took being in combat with that Level Three to form the first time, so perhaps it had more of a chance this time.

"Careful, Walker," Fou commented as she phased out of the door she was sealed behind. Her arms were transformed as scythes, the sleeves a form of flames. She smirked at him. "I bite."

Allen grinned back at her, standing calm and ready. He was unarmed, with only one of those at that, but the mist now swirling through this chamber was _his._ This brought back memories. "Try me, Fou-_chaaaaaaan!" _That ticked the angel, and she rushed forward, arms swirling into a furious dance of death.

Allen's grin remained firmly in place as he quickly ducked and dodged his way through her attacks, so very close to losing his head. He caught her boot when it went for his chest, but she twisted out of his grip before her could throw her. She hit the ground with skid before leaping back at him.

Even without his Innocence, Allen had been through enough combat situations to meet her evenly, with open-palm thrusts his own form of offense, capable of both pushing her aside and attacking directly. Allen knew he could fight like this for hours - had done it before, almost twenty-four hours straight - yet the purpose of this was to get his Innocence working again, and so after one particular push, Allen met her swipe head on.

"_Innocence, activate!"_

Fou's eyes widened when her scythe came in contact with a massive sword - one that Allen wielded powerfully with only one arm - before her eyes narrowed when the sword trickled away into dust. "Not good enough, Walker!" She struck out again, forcing Allen to duck. He got a boot to the face for his failure.

Allen collided with a pillar without a wince, and he still managed to slap aside Fou's follow up. Feet hitting the ground again, the angel and the Marshal continued their brutal clash, partial formations of Crown Clown or the Sword of Salvation all the progress Allen made.

Lavi watched this all from the side, recording next to Bookman, as Allen's other friends also watched from their own places. He had explained it to them once, but now they were actually witnessing the rise of the Crowned Clown.

"His Innocence saved him," Bookman commented as they watched, Allen tripping Fou yet getting knocked back again as she hit him while falling. "That's never happened before."

_It happened to Lenalee before it happened to Allen…_ "I know," Lavi commented, the emotionless façade of a true bookman in place. "Do you think he could have the…"

He didn't need to finish. Bookman himself understood what he meant: the Heart of Innocence. "It would appear so. Glad to see all this hero'ing hasn't dulled your reasoning."

Lavi firmly remained quiet at that. Now wasn't the time to bring up that argument.

****

"They're still fighting?" Lenalee asked as she returned to the chamber. Miranda had yet to leave. Or sleep.

The German Exorcist nodded slowly, her eyes not leaving the on-going royal before her. "Allen is determined. He won't stop until his body is out cold."

"He'll kill himself at this rate. How long has it been now?" Lenalee asked, handing Miranda a cup of coffee.

Miranda glanced at the cup with surprise, and she took it gratefully. Despite their disagreement, sometimes it was nice to be reminded that they were friends. After a long, revitalizing sip, she said, "Fourteen hours."

"_Activate!"_ The white armor of Crown Clown protected Allen from the blade before dissolving. _"Activate!"_ Fou had to parry a strike from that white sword with the black cross inlaid in it. That, too, broke down. Allen sidestepped a kick and slapped her leg away, shouldering her when she lost her balance.

Fou back-flipped instead of falling, and she shot forward again with a strike the moment her feet returned to the ground. Her and Allen were grinning as they fought, breathing hard yet showing no sign of slowing. It had been too long since Fou could stretch her abilities, and she found herself enjoying it.

Allen parried a scissor strike by lodging his sword in between, letting out a breath as the sword held momentarily before breaking up yet again. It was no use… but it _was_ fun.

Allen dodged yet another strike from Fou, and while she tried to recover he quickly got behind her and bound her in a hold involving both legs and his arm. There was nothing she could do.

"O-Oi!" Fou shouted as she lost her balance and hit the ground, Allen still holding her limbs. "What the hell are you doing?"

Allen took a moment to gather his breath before smiling down at her. "You're exhausted. Half of your last attacks weren't even material."

Fou grunted, but then she phased through Allen's hold with a loud yawn. "Huh, I guess your right. I'll go catch some rest. See you in a few hours, Walker." The guardian deity phased through her wall to do just that.

Allen waved her off before turning to his friends, getting his breathing back under control. Miranda rushed to meet him. "Allen, you are also exhausted. Come, you need some rest too. I'll-"

"It's fine, Miranda," he smiled at her. "I just want some time to think, for now."

Miranda deflated momentarily, yet when Allen turned to walk away she drew herself proudly. "Marshal Allen "Musician" Walker, you will come to bed this instant!" Allen froze up at her tone.

A sleepy looking Fou stuck her head through her wall. "Oi Walker, listen to your woman. You aren't going to win this one."

Allen sent a look her way. "You know, _you_ could take her place, Fou-chan."

The angel smirked haughtily. "You're a few centuries too young for me, brat."

Allen laughed at that. _Not as young as you'd like to think, Fou-chan, right Fourteenth?_ Silence. Luckily, that brief encounter in the world of cartoons had been a momentary awakening before the Noah returned to sleep, yet Allen felt him stirring. It wouldn't be much longer now. The battle would resume soon. Allen hoped to end the war before then.

And so Allen, knowing he stood no chance against Miranda, resigned himself to sleeping. Yet, at the moment he sat up, still awake, as he rubbed his cursed eye. As it had leveled up, it had grown more and more painful, so much so and so often that Allen had grown used to it in time. Having had an almost three month break from that pain, he was reluctant to see it return. The curse - for that is what it was - demanded he go and save Akuma, to repent for his sin of creating one, and the longer he denied that the more it would hurt.

With a final grunt, he blocked the pain and snuggled up to Miranda, and accepted her warm embrace as she warded him from the hell that plagued him nightly.

_I wonder why Crown Clown isn't completing…_

****

_Allen and Kanda approached the Akuma, side-by-side. This late in the game, so long after the trials of the Alma, Allen was no longer short, taller than Kanda actually. They shared one (annoyed) look before activating their Innocence's. With a duel shout, they engaged their foes._

_Allen relished in the feel of the souls returning to Heaven, thanking him profusely as their chains broke. Once the last one was down, one more figure made their appearance._

_Allen smiled as Rhode squealed and jumped, ready to catch her and kiss her and… And watch her fly past him, landing on someone else with a different name on her lips._

"_Kannnndaaaa!"_

_Allen's jaw dropped when his wife's smiled before kissing Kanda on the lips, the Japanese Exorcist returning gesture…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Allen yelled, ripping off the blankets with the force of his waking. He was breathing hard, in a cold sweat.

Next to him, Miranda was drowning in her own despair, thinking she had failed in life yet again as she couldn't even keep Allen's nightmares away. "B-Bad dream?" she asked, sniveling as tears poured from her eyes.

Allen wiped his sweaty brow, his one hand shaking with the lingering effects of fear. Thank God that wasn't a memory. "A nightmare of the very worst kind…"

****

"Master," Sarah addressed, "Why don't I use my own powers to reform your Innocence? I believe I've seen its partial-reformations enough to know its form, so I…"

Allen shook his head, sitting on the ground back-to-back with Fou as they both fought to regain their breaths. "N-no. This is about a bond between me and Crown Clown."_ We did this alone… Crown Clown, why can't we do so again?_ The mist swirled uncertainly.

With a sigh, Allen leaned back against Fou and turned his head to face her. "Shall we continue?"

Fou grinned back at him. "Thought you'd never ask." Allen leapt away as her arms burst into the flaming scythes, and the two reengaged.

Sarah deadpanned at this. "Weren't you both just exhausted a second ago?" She went unnoticed.

Before Allen and Fou could actually really get into their fight, alarm bells went off, the room flashing red with the siren. Allen sent a curious look Fou's way, but she shrugged. "That's not me sounding the alarm, dumbass. I'm right here."

Then Lenalee burst into the room, her Innocence already activated - the crystallized Dark Boots. "Allen, it's- it's… Suman."

Suman Dark of Marshal Winters Sokaro's team was known for having the same Innocence as Allen - mainly, his arm replaced to form his parasitic Anti-Akuma weapon. After betraying the Dark Order by giving away the names and locations of the other Exorcists, his own Innocence judged him and deemed him unworthy of being one of God's Apostles, turning the once Exorcist into a Fallen One…

Allen shivered. Fallen Ones, one of the few things capable of scaring him. Where one's own Innocence takes command of the fight against the Earl, using a human's lifeforce as its energy… He had feared so many times Crown Clown doing the same to him, rejecting him for his Noah implant. Luckily, his Innocence had other plans…

"_Oh, do you mean to judge me, Crown Clown?" 'Allen' asked, grinning at the opposing white cloak, his skin ashen, hair curly, and the standard band of stigmata across his forehead._

_Crown Clown, the furred, white cloak with its fierce, laughing facemask silently stared back. Allen's hand curled into a fist, ready to retaliate against his own Innocence if it attacked. He had the passing thought of becoming a Fallen One, but he told himself he would destroy his Innocence before allowing _that_ to happen. He was a Noah; he could destroy Innocence._

_Instead of attacking him immediately, the cloak hovered closer. The Noah Allen frowned, taking a step back. Still the Cloak came, until it was too close for Allen to do something if it did attack. Crown Clown formed a white tendril of its material - a Crown Belt - and Allen flinched when it carved a cross into the air between them. Then, with the tip of the spike, his Innocence poked him in the forehead._

_Allen felt the Noah within him bleed away, resealing within him once again._

Allen managed to grab a jar and will the particles of his Innocence inside it before sealing it. With a nod to Lenalee and the others, he hitched a flying ride and they headed out, jar in tow.

The time to save Suman Dark had come, and unlike with Yeeger or Daisya they would succeed.

****

"So you two are sisters?" Cross asked, reclining on the wooden desk of a temple. He and his 'guests' were currently hidden under a Magdala Curtain. He took a sip from the wine his modified Akuma had found and brought to him.

Two of the modified Akuma, both attractive girls in their lower twenties, giggled and nodded. "How may we _serve_, master?"

Cross smiled at them, and the two Akuma blushed. He lit a cigarette. "I'll think of something…"

****

Allen couldn't help his excitement, despite the situation. There were Akuma, so many Akuma - hundreds, thousands, perhaps even hundreds of thousands of souls all ready for him to save. Even without an Innocence… Yet, he could feel Crown Clown stirring, responding to the Akuma. It craved their freedom as much as he did, both slaves to the obsession of destroying Akuma and saving their souls. This was their union, their synchronization, their binding motive. Their thoughts were perfect reflections of each other on this matter.

The Fallen One came into sight, that massive, deformed monstrosity of Innocence. A white torso of a human being, the bottom replaced by disgusting, severed roots. And in the heart of that headless, limbless torso was Suman, his body being stripped away from life like an actual beating heart. He screamed loudly, and there was a building of power.

Lenalee cursed and hit top speed in a sudden burst, nearly killing Allen at the sudden movement as they landed on Suman just as he started spinning. The two nubs where arms should have been fired out thick beams of pure Innocence, devastating countless numbers of the Akuma surrounding and attacking the Fallen One.

Allen stood on the monster's shoulder, and he sent a hard look Lenalee's way. "Get out of here!"

Lenalee placed her hand on Allen's shoulder and squeezed hard while glaring. "Stop sending me away _every time_ there is any danger. I'm an Exorcist too, Allen. Stop taking every damn thing on by yourself!"

Allen grunted and slid down the Fallen's one's body, stopping himself by grabbing onto the spikes surrounding the hole in the chest where Suman resided. Lenalee flew down and stood on one of the other spikes. Suddenly, a girl broke through the glowing plasma that surrounded Suman.

"Help me, mommy!" the little girl screamed, the plasma trying to suck her back in. Allen reached in and yanked her out, fighting the plasma's pull before succeeding. That part was easy, yet he knew pulling Suman himself out would be infinitely harder.

Allen handed the small child to Lenalee, and the look on his face left the command unspoken yet clear. Lenalee narrowed her eyes as she accepted the child, and with a curse she took to the skies again so that she could return the child to safety.

That left Allen without distractions, and he glared at the mindless, screaming form of Suman, who no longer even looked human. "Suman, can you hear me?" Allen shouted, hoping for some response. There was only more screaming, and the thick beams of Innocence started again, reaping more hordes of Akuma.

So many souls saved from that alone… but at what cost? Suman's life.

Allen cursed, and with no other option he dove inside the plasma surrounding Suman. It accepted him greedily.

Immediately Suman's thoughts, emotions, and memories hit him, invading his already tangled mind. _Move over, make space. New voice coming through,_ Allen thought ruefully, almost chuckling. Now wasn't the time for that… Or was it? Allen cocked his head, but his train of thought was interrupted when he saw Suman's Innocence.

"Innocence, hear me!" Allen shouted, forcing his way through the thick substance. "Suman has sinned against God, this is true, but please spare him! He fears death, fears for his family. He sins are based on caring for his daughter. He can no longer be an Apostle, but spare his life at least! Find a new, better host. Please, just let him go!"

Was there any arguing with the retribution of the hand of God?

Allen reached the Innocence, still fighting its pull for him to get away. Allen reached up for it, hoping to remove the fragment, yet stopped when his hand began searing away. He glared. "_Innocence, activate!"_

Crown Clown appeared, and with Crown's Edge Allen tried to snatch the Innocence yet again. One claw made contact, but then the body of the Fallen one tried to force him out. Allen grasped the Innocence firmly, triumphant, and let himself be propelled out. He barely caught himself from a very painful and humiliating death of falling by grasping one of the spikes surrounding the hole in the chest.

Allen pulled himself up and looked at the Innocence in his hand… only to find it not there, his own arm having dissolved back into mist instead of staying true. Allen felt frustration well up inside, which only increased when the plasma wouldn't even let him back inside for another try.

Allen knew he couldn't do this with only one arm, especially one as weak as his human arm. He couldn't do this alone. He needed Crown Clown. He _needed_ the Crowned Clown!

_Do you sense them, old friend? _ Allen thought to his Innocence, the mist in a jar. _The Akuma, the imprisoned souls? They need our help, and I know you want to help them. So Crown Clown, my old friend, my faithful companion, my angel and my armor, please, come back. Please, let us save those souls and this human, as we once promised to do with our two hands. Our left hand is for Akuma, our right for humanity. Before us are both Akuma and a human in need of saving._

_Please, Crown Clown, take up your crown again and fight with me. Bear the burden of this war once more, and together we shall end it. This we promised, and so it shall be._

_Crown Clown… ACTIVATE!_

And this time, it activated. The burst of light was different, the joining more complete. Every Akuma ordered to kill the Fallen One and destroy the Innocence felt this joining, pausing in their relentless assault to merely _feel_ the union of a Marshal and his Innocence. The white cloak took its rightful place on Allen's shoulder, its body draped across him like an embrace from God. The Crown's Edge became Allen's new left arm, now a complete fusion of Innocence to arm as opposed to its earlier green glow where they met.

This time, it didn't break down again. Crown Clown was finally complete, after so many trials and errors.

Allen flexed his bladed hand, staring at the crown-shaped rings. He smiled, basking in the warmth of his Innocence.

"Amen."

****

Cross took a long sip, finishing his small saucer. One of the Akuma moved to refill it as he let out a content sigh. "I love sake…"

****

The first time Allen had confronted Suman - back in his first life - he had had the man bite down on his human hand and pulled him out that way, only to be too exhausted and wounded to stop Tyki Mikk from killing him. Then Tyki ended up destroying his Innocence and having a Tease eat through Allen's own heart - much like what Lulubell had done, only less messy. This time, Allen had his completed Innocence, the foreknowledge, and a better approach.

"Suman, you can hear me now, right?" Allen asked, smiling and unable to stop moving his hand around, relishing in the _feel_ of it.

"Curse… Curse you. Curse you. Curse you! Curse you! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU! _CURSE YOU!"_

_Been there, done that, haven't we, Mana?_ "Good. I'm going to pull you out, so that you may return to your daughter, Jamie." Suman twitched at that name, stopping his rant. For a moment, he looked unsure. Then he went back to cursing and raging, and the body of the Fallen One charged up and began spinning again, sending out a wave of power to save hundreds more of the attacking Akuma.

Several Akuma bullets slammed into Allen's back as he spoke with Suman, but Crown Clown shrugged them off without a care.

"Prepare yourself, Suman, for I will save you." And without further adieu, Allen shoved Crown's Edge through the plasma in a straight path towards the protected arm of Innocence.

Did this man deserve to be saved? With his trip inside the plasma, Allen had refreshed himself of Suman's life, of his drafting into the Dark Order and forcible separation from his wife and child. This man, after watching his teammates being slaughtered by Tyki Mikk, had betrayed the Order by giving away the locations of every member, leading to the deaths of twelve Finders - seven of which were in Barcelona - and six Exorcists. In exchange for this betrayal, his Innocence was using Suman's own lifeforce to destroy thousands of Akuma. It was his punishment, his divine retribution.

Allen crushed that arm, grasping the fragment of Innocence it excreted. Almost immediately, the Fallen One began rumbling and breaking apart, its flight ending as it began plummeting towards the ground. Akuma bullets, which the massive, white monster had deflected earlier, were now piercing its body and assisting in turning it to scraps of flesh.

Timcampy was there, of course, and Allen gave the golden golem the Innocence for safe keeping yet again. Then, again with Crown's Edge Allen grabbed Suman's whole body and yanked him out of the plasma, fighting the pull with tremendous effort. Then, the plasma gave and both Allen and Suman were air borne, falling away from the breaking Fallen One and towards the unforgiving ground.

_Well…_ Allen thought to himself as he eyed the approaching forest. _This would be a great time for Lenalee._

Pulling Suman to himself for a better grip, Allen shouted, _"Crown… BELT!"_ Immediately, long spikes of the cloak formed and rocketed towards the ground, impaling through before lodging in place. Allen used the length of the spikes to work as a cushion, forming a steady resistance until their fall was at a controlled level, then lowering him and his passenger until they were safely on the ground.

Suman had tears in his eyes, crying as he thanked Allen over and over again. But it wasn't over yet.

Allen grabbed his left wrist and pulled out the Sword of Salvation, his left arm vanishing in a burst of light and a seal appearing over his shoulder. He turned to Suman, who stopped his blubbering at the sight of that.

The Fallen ex-Exorcist bowed his head at this. "I- I deserve death, don't I? I-I'm sorry, for what it's worth. I just… I just wanted to see my family again. Please, tell my daughter…" He trailed off and looked back up at Allen, the irises of his eyes the white as the rest. "Don't tell her."

"Suman," Allen addressed, reading his sword. The way Suman was kneeled, it would be easy to cleave his head clean off. "You have sinned. For that, consider this a cleansing." Allen swung, and the sword rent through the man from shoulder to hip. Allen spun quickly and did the same from the opposite shoulder.

It took Suman a few seconds to realize the strikes hadn't killed him, and when he did he looked up at Allen with confusion, mouth open as he gaped. Allen smiled back at him. "The man you sold your soul to, the Noah named Tyki, place corrupted golems called Tease inside your body, where they were feasting and breeding. In around one hour they would have consumed you to the point that you died. This sword can only destroy those that are truly evil - it purges Dark Matter.

"The cost of your betrayal is much of your lifeforce - you will die a natural death much sooner than you should have - and your right arm. However, I believe that you may have gained a few years to visit your wife and daughter before that catches up to you. Make what you can of that time and repent for your sins, for you have betrayed more than the Dark Order - as you can see by your Innocence." Allen gestured behind him, to where the body of the Fallen One was finally touching down with a deafening sound.

The Akuma began to move in towards the fragments of the white body, looking for the fragment of Innocence.

Suman gaped for a few moment longer, before he bowed down completely from his kneeling position and cried. "Thank you, thank you so much. Jamie, I promise I won't leave your side again. I'll give you your father again, and no one will take me away. I-"

Crown Clown stirred from Allen's shoulder, rising up suddenly in shock or anger. Allen himself took a step back, surprised. Suman looked down to see a hand protruding from his chest.

Tyki was there behind him, the half of his body phased through the ground with his arm going through Suman's chest. He was grinning madly, his skin a dark gray and dressed in a white coat. Allen went cold when he realized something: that was _not_ Tyki.

"Joyd, _no!"_

The Noah yanked his arm back, and with it came Suman's heart grasped firmly - still beating. The organ gave a couple more beats, not realizing its new location, which caused blood to spurt into the moonlit sky. Suman himself put on hand over his heart, a strangled sound escaping his throat, before he slumped forward - it was ironic how this final position looked so similar to the bow he had just given.

Tyki grinned up at Allen, throwing the heart behind him as he stepped out of the ground and stood fully. The Noah of Pleasure bowed.

"Hello, Brother…"

* * *

AN: "Oh, write faster, Sub!" "Finish by Sunday, Sub!" Give me a break, folks, I had just posted four chapters over a span of four days! Well, here it is. As _demanded_ by Angel Fantasy, chappy 17 - done by Sunday. And for you complainers, I added that Rhode scene near the top (literally, I added it just now - right before posting).

And as you folks can tell from this final scene, the Noah are NOT magically good guys in this. They are still evil, murdering bastards, every one of them. That's what makes pairing Allen with them so _fun._ Ah, and before I forget (I've been wanting to say this since like chappy 2 but keep forgetting (a reviewer just reminded me)), My Mind's Eye by Sirenia is a great song that goes with this. Every time I listen to it I can just picture that being Rhode's thoughts towards Allen.

Thanks for reading, folks. For sparky's sake I'll be working on my primary a bit more, so for the love of God allow me more time between updates. Well (sigh...), cya then. :D


	19. Book of Sarah

**Angel Fantasy:** What am I going to do with you? You have a link to the very chapter that answers your question on your profile. Joyd is Tyki's true Noah name, the name he takes/"is supposed to take" after awakening. And since Joyd IS Tyki, that answers your questions as they are all three of them together, and there is only one Noah there. :D

**oz-outlet of shadows:** Oi, sounds like you're mixing this with FMA. Their portions of Noah memory aren't actually them (if that's even the real thing, since recent manga chapters say they are actually 13 different people originally and always). After all, I don't see Rhode being 'dreams' "honed to its fullest", which some how ends up equalling sadistic. However, I do have it in mind that each Noah is influenced by their given title, like how Skinn went into rages. And I call them bastards as a slang term due to how they choose to kill and side with evil (Tyki: "You gotta be evil to have fun"). Aaaannnnd thanks.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Eighteen - Sarah

* * *

Her name was Sarah Omarova. She was eighteen years old, and in that year she acquired her Innocence known as Terra's Touch. She was the daughter of an artisan, born of working-class yet graced with a higher calling. She was apprentice to Allen Walker. Her likes were the smell of freshly cut wood - it reminded her of her father - and her dislikes were those who looked down upon others, much like the upper-class did to her family. Before, she had aspired to being a dutiful housewife with a happy husband. Now, she aspired to being useful to her companions and to do her part in ending the war against the Millennium Earl.

****

Sarah shivered at the sight of the floating monstrosity and the attacking hordes of Akuma so thick it was like a black ring. When the Fallen One attacked, she couldn't help but gape at its destructive power.

Shaking her head for a second time, she continued on her way through the Chinese forest. The others had listened when Allen told them to stay - they were good friends, better soldiers - but she was out here for her master. Allen had told her of his entire life, so she knew of the Noah Tyki being out here for that Innocence fragment as well as the possibility of the entire Akuma army attacking after destroying the Fallen One.

And her master didn't even have a working Innocence.

So no, she would not stay back while he confronted Tyki. She had walked right out of that mountain door while sharing a nod with Fou. Did he need her? Maybe not. But maybe so, and in that case she would be there. She would be his anti-Akuma weapon if it came to it, so that he would not be defenseless.

And so that he would not have to rely on his Noah abilities…

"_Wait, so you are one of the those 'Noah' too? One of the Millennium Earl's bodyguards?" Sarah asked as they walked, surprised._

_Allen's countenance darkened slightly, but he nodded. "I'm repressing - well, was and later will be repressing - my Noah side, but that's the truth." He glanced at her, yet instead of fear or unease her eyes were lit with excitement and suspense, as if this was just a story. Perfect. "Now, don't be as foolish as Central and believe that that means I'm a servant to the Earl. The Fourteenth Noah, my implant, was a renegade from the start, so even if he ever managed to destroy my mind and take over me, there was never a need to fear I would suddenly slaughter the Order and return to the Earl."_

"_Did he ever come close?"_

"…_Excuse me? Close to what?" Allen asked._

"_Did the Fourteenth ever come close to 'destroying your mind' and 'taking over you?'"_

_Allen was quiet for a long while, likely reminiscing or maybe just thinking about the question. Then, he answered simply, "Yes." And he left it there._

_But Sarah wasn't done with her questions yet. "Can I see you transform?"_

_That stopped the Marshal, causing Sarah to walk past him before realizing it. She turned to see him standing there, face hard, one eye like steel, and giving her a look as intense as her father could. "Every time I transform, I have to 'give in' to my Noah side. That's how the Fourteenth gets close to taking me over; that's when I'm most weak. Right now he's sleeping within my head, and activating those abilities now only risks wakening him…" Then, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair after removing his top hat._

_The eye patch made him look fearsome, even when he softened. "But for you, since I want you to understand, I'll do it just this once… Please, prepare yourself." Allen closed his eye, and then… shifted._

_The hair changed first, and Sarah would remember this always. His white hair, exotic and full, yet easy to confuse with an old man's, _curled_ right before her eyes, writhing into slight swirls as if they had a mind of their own. Then his skin was next. He was a healthy, fleshy person, lightly tan from his excursion on the roads, yet that paled unnaturally, like he was sick, before going even beyond that. Pink turned to white, and white turned to _gray._ It because so dark that it was almost a natural skin color, frightening enough. His forehead, however, she believed changed last, with black crosses splitting open woundlessly - a mark Allen had taught her was a sign of the Noah and to be wary of. Finally, he opened his eye and Sarah saw the gold staring back, gold opposing his earlier silver._

_This 'Allen' smiled at her, a frightening smile that made her almost take a step back. "Good morning, Sarah."_

_Sarah swallowed unexpectedly when he spoke. "H-hello, master."_

_That golden eye traveled lower, slowly, and Sarah felt herself blush brightly before realizing he was staring at her hands. The smile was still there as he said, "Your Innocence… May I see it?"_

_For some reason, despite that he was her master, Sarah felt herself take a step back. "N-N-No. May I have Allen back, please?"_

_The Noah took a step forward when she stepped back, following her as she did so again. "But I am Allen, can't you tell? Now, let me see your Innocence."_

"_No, you are his Noah." Sarah flinched when he stopped his advance at that. Maybe it wasn't best to antagonize him. She couldn't deny the fear she felt from the person in front of her. This had not been a good idea. "P-Please, let him come back."_

"_Sarah," 'Allen' said suddenly, his grin only a shadow of what it was before, "I _order_ you to show me- Argh!" Allen brought a hand to his head suddenly, groaning angrily as… _something_ seemed to be happening._

_Sarah watched, helpless, as Allen collapsed to the ground, still clutching his head. Was he losing the fight? _Oh God, did I just get him killed?_ Sarah panicked as he squirmed on the ground, yet she cursed herself for not having the courage to step forward to help his pains. She was too afraid._

_Finally, the sounds cut off suddenly, and Sarah was relieved to notice his skin back to its normal collar. Allen lowered his hand from his face, and Sarah was surprised to see blood on that hand as well as on his forehead. He looked down at her, thankfully with his grey eye again, and gave her a smile. "Sorry, those never close properly after opening," he said, gesturing to the blood._

Yes, Allen as a Noah scared her, and she promised herself to never let him get to that state if he didn't have to. She was not as skilled as him as an Exorcist - thinking about the things he could do she doubted she _ever_ could be - but she knew that he could use her somehow, even by direct command if he wanted. _Somehow…_

****

Her name was Sarah Omarova. She was eighteen years old, and in that year she acquired her Innocence known as Terra's Touch. She was the daughter of an artisan, born of working-class yet graced with a higher calling. She was apprentice to Allen Walker. Her likes were the smell of freshly cut wood - it reminded her of her father - and her dislikes were those who looked down upon others, much like the upper-class did to her family. Before, she had aspired to being a dutiful housewife with a happy husband. Now, she aspired to being useful to her companions and to do her part in ending the war against the Millennium Earl.

But it was a shame… because that wasn't the way the world went.

****

Sarah didn't know if Allen was on or confronting the monster, but right now she intended to search long and hard until she found him, regardless. An outcropping of rock here, a deep stream there proved no obstacle to her with her Innocence, and thus onward she searched, slowly drawing towards the sounds of gunfire and the source of the massive explosions.

Cresting a hill, Sarah noticed one of the trees among bamboo before her. While not significant in and of itself, she saw a beautiful owl resting in it. She had seen owls only occasionally where she came from, and if times weren't so pressing she would have taken the time to admire its snowy beauty. And so she walked past it, eyes sweeping for any sign of the boy she called master.

She traveled only a few feet past the tree when something occurred to her, a feeling like being told there was something wrong with a picture yet not being able to find out what it was. With that feeling she stopped moving, and after a moment she turned to face the owl in the tree again. It was still there, and it squawked loudly when it saw her staring at it.

It looked so natural, as natural as such a thing of beauty could be, and once again the sense of admiration rose. She brought one of her gloved hands up, almost surprised to do so, and pointed at the bird with one long, seamlessly curved finger. Her words surprised her just as much. "You're Lulubell, aren't you?" _Where had that come from?_ She was in the middle of calling herself paranoid when the owl… changed.

It took only a moment, but soon the Noah in question stood there next to the tree, naked as the day she was reincarnated. In spite of herself, Sarah couldn't find it in herself to blush or look away. Everything Allen had ever told her was coming back in a rush, amassing to help her deal with the woman before her. Golden eyes unblinking as a cat's, Lulubell's gaze remained fixed on the apprentice as she reached into a nook in the tree and retrieved her clothes - a fine suit and tie - and dressed.

Sarah removed her gloves slowly, revealing a bright, white and red light; her Innocence was already activated. The woman before her was dangerous, extremely so and quite capable of killing her in a moment's notice. From what she heard from Allen, Sarah knew that if this meeting came to a fight she just might not be the one to walk away. After all, a fresh Innocence-candidate, not even an Exorcist, versus a professional, strategic, and experienced Noah was no contest, really.

So why was she not afraid?

"Our powers are much the same, aren't they?" Sarah asked suddenly, and a sudden bout of anxiety was immersed in eagerness. This time, it was just her and Lulubell - no Allen.

Lulubell said nothing in response, finishing tightening the blue tie in a sharp motion. With that she lowered her hands again, both limbs at rest on either side. Those cool, golden, slitted eyes never left Sarah's own blue orbs.

It was around then Sarah felt she located the reason for her calm. She had met her so many times before, seen so many of this woman's tricks made easy by Allen, that she found it hard to be worried. The familiarity of meeting Lulubell was more of a frustrating reminder than a inspirer of panic. Her logical part argued that was just plain foolishness, but then again emotions and logic had never really got along in the first place.

Sarah felt like smiling as she faced the stoic Noah. Those thoughts were so _wacky_. Here she was, possibly facing death, and she was pondering her own emotions on the matter. Perhaps the aloofness of her master was wearing off on her; he was two steps from sanity and it was like she was stepping up to enjoy the view.

Or perhaps she was so scared her mind refused to acknowledge it, and thus these things that would normally be pushed to the background were suddenly upfront, masking what she wished to hide from. Ah, that seemed more reasonable.

"Have you no words for me, Lulubell?" Sarah asked, and she felt like slapping herself for goading the enemy.

The Noah stared at her for a moment longer before finally responding. "Speaking is for spilling secrets and building deceptions. Other than that, there is no reason to speak to an enemy."

"So by saying that you are spilling secrets right now?" _Master, I do believe you have corrupted me. I just keep digging this hole I have fallen in._ Cheekily, she continued, "What would the Millennium Earl say?"

"That I must kill you," Lulubell answered simply, the nails of one hand sharpening and elongating like claws.

Sarah almost started the fight early when she saw a figure step out of the woods. It was not Allen. In fact, to the side, she could see the Fallen One beginning to disintegrate and more literally _fall_ from the sky. No, the person who appeared was one whom she had met before, yet the newcomer was no ally.

Mimi, with her cyan hair done in two pigtails, stepped up to Lulubell and curtsied deep, gathering her maid's outfit in both hands with her head bowed. "Lulubell-sama, shall I deal with her for you?"

Lulubell watched as Sarah leaned casually against one of the many bamboo trees, one of the glowing white hands caressing the material - Terra's Touch's unnaturally smooth form allowed the hand and fingers to wrap around it neatly. Before she could reply, at almost the same instant the Innocence touched the tree, an unexpected problem arose.

Two unexpected problems, actually.

Sarah saw this and raised an eyebrow. And she had hoped to assist Allen, no matter the method. That could no longer be the case.

****

Her name was Sarah Omarova. She was eighteen years old, and in that year she acquired her Innocence known as Terra's Touch. She was the daughter of an artisan, born of working-class yet graced with a higher calling. She was apprentice to Allen Walker. Her likes were the smell of freshly cut wood - it reminded her of her father - and her dislikes were those who looked down upon others, much like the upper-class did to her family. Before, she had aspired to being a dutiful housewife with a happy husband. Now, she aspired to being useful to her companions and to do her part in ending the war against the Millennium Earl.

But it was a shame… because that wasn't the way the world went.

No, the world was a place of false dreams and early endings, as she had found. Sanity was an image, and insanity, the hard facts; thus was war. To exist one must flow, to thrive one must step around, to live one must step back. But to step back was to face death, yet Sarah wanted to live.

So while she was eighteen years old, on the threshold of womanhood, Sarah had found a purpose in life, she had broken free of her loving family, she had traveled the world outside her town, she had found a man she loved, and she made the choice to step back - to face that one owl in a tree. When she was eighteen years old, Sarah Omarova died.

* * *

AN: Well, that was unexpected, even for me. I get into these weird moods sometimes, and on this chapter I decided to just let loose and see what some of those produced. Three times I came back to this chapter - smack in the middle of a half-finished scene - and let myself write from a new and different mindset. If you do not approve, or even if you do, don't worry, because this is the only chapter I'll do this. Next and so on is a normal style. If you didn't notice anything strange at all, then good on you and leave it at that. :D

If you are helplessly confused about something - phrasing, description, introspection, whatever - well, have no fear, for that is reasonable. There were times I got an image of something - looking at it through Sarah's eyes - and explained an aspect of it in its literary essence. Entirely unnecessary, yes, but I was experimenting (on stuff like that as well as progressive narration) just to see how it sounded. Other parts to be confused about, such as what's going on or whatever, well that can be answered next chapter.

Eh, I just wanted something special for the only chapter following Sarah.


	20. A:11

**AznPuffyHair:** In the two times in the manga where Allen transforms, I see a complete personality change. Fighting the Level Four, he does that strange "Good... Mor... ning..." thing, with that smile despite being stabbed. And when he wakes up after the dream where he's stabbed, Lenalee mentions that he seemed like a different person (even Timcampy gives him that awkward stare). Well, at least that's my impression of it. I could be wrong, but that's my current impression. :D

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Nineteen - Allen

* * *

Fou cursed to herself as she wandered the bamboo forest. She had let Sarah go - who was she to deny an Exorcist their duty? - yet she had gotten a bad feeling about it afterwards. So here she was, smack in the middle of a massive forest, an enemy army floating above her with a vindictive punishment of God, looking for a girl who could be anywhere…

As she searched, Fou looked to the sky again. A Fallen One… that only happened once a century or so. Who would be so foolish as to betray their Innocence, a gift from her master the Lord God of Heaven? She shook her head, amazed as ever at the stupidity of some humans. The name Suman Dark had been mentioned. Well, she had never-

Fou's crimson eyes went wide as her foot snagged on a loose vine or root and she tumbled forward. Her eyes moved from the sky straight to a thick tree of bamboo. BAM!

"Ow, damnit!" Fou cursed as she rubbed her forehead. She looked to the sky again, only this time past the monstrosity. "What the hell?! I was thinking good thoughts about You!" Grumbling, she continued looking for the young apprentice.

Bah, perhaps it was better she was sealed down here on Earth. No one 'up there' would appreciate that mouth of hers. Besides, she had friends here. Bak, for example. He had his faults - everyone did - yet he had redeemed himself a thousandfold for the sins he had committed. She had seen him curled up, a sobbing mess, after the failed experiments with the Epstein family. She had seen a full repentance from him, then, like in the story books…

And then there was Allen Walker. Fou almost smiled as she scrambled up another clump of boulders, using the vantage point to visually cover more ground. That man had grown on her like benevolent cancer, but she wasn't going to spend time thinking about him now…

Fou's ears heard a faint sound, probably an animal, but regardless she began heading in that direction.

As the angel came closer, she heard what almost sounded like a conversation. Finally, she had found- She stopped suddenly.

A black apparition had appeared before her, and before Fou could wonder what it was it formed a shape she had become used to. Allen's Innocence, when it formed - the one he called Crown Clown. Except this was black, not like the white she had enjoyed sparring against. Something about this thing before her didn't have that same tranquility that the Crowned Clown had. No, this was something else. This wasn't Innocence…

Fou materialized her arms into the flaming scythes. Bak had mentioned something about a sketchy, floating, black cloak - a tip off from Komui. She sensed a fight in the brewing.

She took a step forward, opening her mouth to say something, when the cloak suddenly _reacted._ As fast as Marshal Walker could, the cloak swam to the right and propelled towards her - too fast for her to defend against. In an instant, it was around her. The left portion wrapped around her arm like a cold snake, forming a claw reminiscent to Allen's partial one. The cloak settled on her, the mask locking in place before her eyes, and she could see the forest once more through the eye holes.

Then the gloomy forest before her lurched, changed colors, went black- _something_ happened to her vision when a pain unlike any before struck her. An essence of something, something familiar, seeped into her skin from the cloak, and whatever was inside her carved a burning path straight to her mind. Something was happening there - in her mind - but her thoughts had wiped completely during the experience as old memories were torn out, flashing in her minds eye for an instant before lurching away suddenly, and new memories washed in like a tide.

The pain was crippling, and Fou was helpless to stop it, screaming as she collapsed in a heap. It hurt too much to think, to wonder if these images and experiences were hers, or if they happened before, or if something was trying to take over her. She just couldn't think at all; her whole world was that ungodly pain.

And she was left there to the agony.

****

_Allen knew Rhode to be a fan of dresses, always dressing in new and extravagant ones, always ready to show another off to him, asking his opinion. This one was by far the best, however. Yet strangely, for all its lace and ruffles, size and patterns, the only thing he could see was its brilliant whiteness. Because that white signified that it was one thing: her wedding dress, and that was all he cared about at the moment._

_If the priest before them hadn't been an Akuma (and then a modified Akuma, by his hand (then under Sheryl's control, through his Noah powers)), the man probably would have raised a question as to why he, a twenty-one year old, was marrying what looked like a thirteen year old. Then again, looking at some of the Upper-class families, maybe not._

_This had been a great year so far. First, on his birthday, Central had concluded their investigation on him and accepted him into the ranks of the Marshals. For the first time in who knew how long, he could finally sleep without Howard Link right there next to him. To celebrate, he had pulled his secret girlfriend (so much for their investigation) aside and proposed. And now here they were… Everyone he cared about… and everyone Rhode cared about… In one room. Together…_

_The silence after the music stopped was so oppressive no one had the nerve to cough to break it. One the left side were the Exorcists and a select few Dark Order friends who knew the truth. One the right side were the Noah, including the Millennium Earl himself. A tantrum from Rhode to the Earl had earned them one 'cease fire' day to celebrate their union, and Allen managed to wrest a promise from those he invited not to attack. Komui and Bak had seen it most practically, both mentioning that, "So long as the Millennium Earl is in there not attacking us, then he is not _out there_ making more Akuma."_

_Although it _was_ strange that the "good guys" of the war all wore their black uniforms and the "bad guys" wore their snow white garb. The irony did not escape him, nor the fact that his black tuxedo and Rhode's white dress remained consistent to that contrast._

_The priest began, and Allen turned his attention back to him, sharing a smile with his soon-to-be wife. The Noah and Exorcists kept glaring at each other, or smirking depending on whom it was. The tension was almost palpable. Allen prayed that this temporary peace would last through at least the whole ceremony._

_Amazingly enough, it did. And through the reception, as well, although that was where up became down and pigs flew._

_Rhode being Rhode wanted to have cake before the dance, and once Allen finally pulled her to the dance floor - his lessons with Tyki paying off nicely - he expected a full-scale battle to begin right then and there with the Exorcists clumped together still glaring at the Noah, who were equally tense and spiteful yet better at hiding it._

_Then the Millennium Earl just had to go and approach the Exorcists. Allen almost attacked the fat-man right then and there, but Rhode stopped him with a sharp look and a smile. Everyone held their breath as the Earl bowed - his outer-layer image breaking apart to reveal the younger, handsome man within - and asked _Miranda_ for a dance._

_The young woman had lit up like a firework, and after receiving a reluctant nod from Allen, she weakly accepted._

_Then reality broke down as Tyki approached Cloud Nine and Crowley one of the Earl's many disguised Akuma. Lenalee and Lavi also joined the floor, looking unsure, while Lulubell and Kanda made a great show of ignoring each other._

_Allen nearly cried right there, asking his new wife if he had finally slipped off the cliff of sanity. She had just kissed him in response, saying simply, "I hope so."_

_Time passed and partners changed, Rhode and Tyki dominating the floor as Allen and his ex-girlfriend Cloud Nine shared a moment. Lavi nearly lost his head for asking Lulubell - from both her spiked whip and Lenalee's later rebuttal - while Crowley reminisced Eliade as he changed between female Akuma. Lenalee curtly refused several of the Noah, while Miranda could only blush and accept meekly. The biggest surprise of the night was Lulubell finally moving from her seat to ask Allen._

_Rhode had grinned at that one._

_Allen reluctantly led her to the floor, the Noah currently in her human form with pale skin and blond hair. "You aren't going to try and kill me on my wedding day, are you?"_

_Lulubell's calm face allowed a small smile as the next song started, and she began moving before he did. Allen hurriedly caught up. "The great _Marshal_ Walker isn't worried, is he?"_

_To Allen this woman came in two flavors: emotionless and deadly or driven and deadly. "Um…"_

"_Duke Millennium told us not to attack today, so I shall not attack today." She moved as graceful as cat, Allen had already noticed, apparently on the dance floor in addition to the battlefield._

"_That's good… You know, you being my new sister-in-law and all…"_

"_Tomorrow, should the Earl ask, I will still kill you."_

"_Damn."_

_Those silver eyes, slitted regardless of human form, bore into his own with amusement. "Besides, why should it matter? You are already my brother, Fourteenth, and you have married your sister."_

_Allen laughed nervously. "Well, I like to think of myself as separate from the Fourteenth, actually." _But we could be the same,_ a stray thought told him. Was it his or the Fourteenth's? One could go crazy like this, not knowing which thought was his or his implant's._

"_You think wrong, then, but we all do early on. You will awaken one day." Lulubell gave him a curious look, and Allen gulped. "And because of that, I have an offer for you."_

_Allen counted the seconds in his head to when the song would be over. Not soon enough. He frowned at her, suspicious. "What is it?"_

"_Your obvious humanity is a shame to us Noah. I will train you to overcome that. Think of it as a wedding gift." She said that so easily, so passively, that it took Allen actually experiencing the training to actually understand what it meant._

_But in the present, he only looked towards the table, seeing his own Noah currently feasting on more cake. Sensing him, she looked up and grinned, the smudge of icing still on the side of her cheek from when he tried to feed her. She was so cute, his _wife,_ with her blue hair and white dress, and he loved her in both her pale human form and grey Noah form. But right now, those weren't the thoughts that came to him. He smiled at her before turning back to Lulubell._

_He might regret this later, and Lulubell's current track record didn't approve, but this may be his only chance to get Lulubell to stop her endless assault on him. Rhode's threat had stopped everyone else, but of course she had to go and give both Tyki and this woman full rights to continue attacking/playing with him if they wished (he found later that this was because Rhode liked Tyki so she would never deny him, and the addition of Lulubell was actually a very strategic decision due to how the woman would have continued attacking him regardless, leading to a fight between the two female Noah that could have gone either way in regards of who died)._

_So with one short nod, he said, "I'll do it, if you allow Rhode to be there."_

_Lulubell's responding smile almost seemed genuine. "Of course." The song wound down, and the two separated._

_Allen, dazed by the fact that he had just had a _conversation_ with _Lulubell_, tried to return to his seat, but he noticed Tyki calling him over. With a peak over at Rhode, seeing her busy trying to distract the Earl enough to steal Lero, he made his way over to the man._

_Tyki grinned at him when he came. "Welcome to the family, brother."_

"_Thanks," Allen responded cautiously. This man was willing to offer a game of cards as often as attack him. Still, he was a friend of sorts… in a way… maybe. Ish. "I still can't believe we are all here in one room, _not_ trying to kill each other."_

"_You caused quite the stir with this union. Duke Millennium believes it will bring you back to us. I personally don't care, but I wished to speak to you about something else." Allen looked at him curiously, and Tyki produced a well maintained box. "I was hoping there'd be no hard feelings between us, so I wanted you to know I'll forgive you for removing my white sleeve if you forget about the whole Tease eating your heart thing. I got you this."_

_Allen accepted the box slowly. "Of course, think of it as water under the bridge." He opened the lid and produced a top hat. His jaw dropped, and Tyki grinned._

"_I figured you needed a hat to go with your new uniform. I even had it enchanted by the Earl himself. The ace works as a focal point for spells."_

****

"That hat doesn't suit your white devil. I believe you are missing this." Joyd, as he once did years ago, in another (literally) life, produced a top hat. Despite the situation, despite the recently killed corpse between them, despite the Akuma and Crowned Clown, despite Allen's wariness and Joyd's grin, Allen had to take a moment appreciate the hat the Noah was offering him in - unsurprisingly - bloodless hands.

The fabric itself was a pattern of white and black, almost as outrageous as the countless ones the Earl wore, with an intertwining trim of worked gold and silver. The emblem, of course, was where the attention was at. The metal trim grew more and more elaborate until it reached that center point, and an expertly done wiring formed a silver spade surrounded by a large, rectangle of gold. Silver 'A's were welded into the gold framing at the top left and bottom right of the shape, with a pin of a little spade and little, inverted spade just under and above those A's. The "card" shape was divided perfectly by a seamless slash in the fabric, the top left being the pristine white and the bottom right being a deep black. Only slightly attention grabbing while in just his marshal's coat, that hat was a perfect addition and finisher once Crown Clown was brought out and embracing him.

Allen remembered that hat fondly, with no small amount of appreciation, both at the gesture and what his Noah brother had done to get it done so finely. It stood for much as well. The symbol of peace and understanding between them was superficial, yet not insignificant. Really though, it was a representation of Allen himself, if one were to look into it with that annoying amount of deep thinking. The white stood for Innocence and Allen's place on the side of God; the black for Noah and Allen's place in the family. Tyki buying it showed that he accepted Allen's place at that borderline, a brother as much as an enemy. Again, that's only if one looked at it with that annoying critical insight. It could better be seen as a damn nice top hat.

But as much as Allen appreciated the return of such a prized possession, he did not overlook the implications of it. Tyki was awakened currently, hence why he should more accurately be referred to by his true Noah name Joyd, which brought the thought of _why the hell was that so,_ as much as how this man knew about the hat.

"Joyd… How much do you know?" Allen felt himself asking. The last he had seen this man was with Yeeger, and Tyki had very much been Tyki then.

"That you, Allen Walker, are the Fourteenth Noah, my brother, the "Musician", also known to some as the Player. You married our Noah sister Rhode Camelot, and somehow managed to get my Earl of the Millennium to allow a ceasefire day to celebrate. I know that you restarted the Musician's third faction, while at the same time denied him as your heritage. I know that you were only months from death, and that you attempted to… "save" the Duke Millennium in that state, and almost succeeded. I know that you were sent to the past by a Level Two, and that currently we are some years from that point as of right now… Is that close to what you're looking for, brother?" Joyd asked, his stance lax as he spun the top hat on a finger before spinning it to Allen like a Frisbee.

Allen caught the hat on reflex, breathless at the declaration. After a few moments of gaping, his slack fingers only barely holding onto the hat, he asked weakly, "H-How?"

"Here, sit down with me, and I'll explain… I'd smoke, but I haven't been in the mood lately." True to his word, the scandalously clad Noah crouched down and crossed his legs, only feet away from the body he had just killed. Allen, still stunned by the declaration, slowly sat down as well, feeling Crown Clown shift like an angry tiger on his back. Oh, Allen felt much the same as his Innocence - restless, ready to take retribution for a slain human being, ready to purge Dark Matter - yet, like his Innocence would, he resisted as he faced the man he could partially label a brother. The war was with the Earl and Akuma, not the bodyguards that stood between. "It's a shame you had to kill all those lovely Tease."

"Brothers, Joyd, not allies. Start speaking before I lose my grip," Allen warned, his heart twisting as he took a look at the man he had failed _twice_ in rescuing.

"Tyki works just fine, you know," the Noah sighed, rubbing his chest despite the lack of pain. He winked at Allen. "After all, the Noah of Pleasure has always been known for denying his true self, right? And since you can give me back my white sleeve, there's no need to acknowledge that washed-up old bastard."

"Tyki…"

"Fine, fine. Don't give me that face, Allen. You look younger again, so at least attempt to look cute." He gave a nervous grin at Allen's glare; hey, at least he wasn't as bad as Sheryl, right? Tyki coughed. "Right, let's see… It happened on the first person I was sent to 'delete.' I don't _quite_ know what happened to cause it, but when I woke up, I was literally in the middle of a rainforest with an unconscious Exorcist next to me."

The Noah paused to rub his chin thoughtfully. "Now this is where it gets strange. I tried to remember what I had done last, and I somehow ended up with two answers. I remember very clearly being in the Chamber, having a nice time with that pretty German girl. But at the same time, I remember very clearly taking _your_ ark of all things to that jungle and confronting that guy with the intent of taking out his liver." Allen frowned at him, and Tyki shrugged, brushing some dirt off his almost spotless white coat. "Told you it was weird. The best part, however, was that I was extremely certain I knew exactly what time it was. Not am/pm kind of time, but I knew this was the past, like the latter was when I was yet I was the former.

"So, as the other guy was waking up I completed my task and tried to figure things out. Well, I guess its pretty obvious now, but we are both here in the past. Tada."

Allen wanted to press for more, but one very important and by far most crucial thought occurred to him. In an almost desperate, hopeful voice, he asked, "And Rhode?"

Tyki shrugged, dampening Allen's sudden hope. "She's not exactly the one from our time, but she does have some fragments of memory from it. You wouldn't believe the look she had when I told her that Lulubell didn't quite kill you."

Allen's human hand gripped his knee tightly, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. His heart had skipped a beat at that, and a nervous, warm feeling had exploded so suddenly that he found himself unable to get the sides of his mouth to stop smiling. A hope like no other now burned strongly, if faint, with no plausible way to diminish. Tyki was back, then by all that was holy and damned, he would carve his way to getting Rhode back too.

Tyki's hand twitched towards his chest again as he watched Allen, but he caught himself before he did any more useless rubbing. "Say, boy, since you're here, would you mind returning me my white sleeve again? Apparently reawakening here woke this form as well, and I haven't seen my friends in ages."

_This wasn't right… This wasn't right at all. Rhode was that cute, smiling girl always ready for fun. She was supposed to get up and make another attempt at getting his blood, and he would try to stay away, smiling at her antics. Her eyes were supposed to open - either gold or dark purple - and he was supposed to see them twinkle with mirth._

_So why, WHY was that full-grown woman lying there in an aura of Dark Matter? Why was his wife in a coma? Why had she awakened finally? It wasn't fair… IT WASN'T FAIR!_

I can seal away her true Noah again,_ Allen thought to himself. A second later he realized it wasn't his thought. _Fourteenth?_ A pause, then he thought,_ It's what I did the first time. After I put the spell on the Ark to prevent it from moving, our family confronted me. I sealed away their true Noah's - obviously I wouldn't destroy my own family - and made a break for it. As for Adam, of course I couldn't seal away his Noah. No, that man who endowed this family with their powers, him I wished to save…_ There was a grunt within Allen's mind before he asked himself,_ Do you want me to help or not?

_It was confusing, picking his own thoughts apart from the Fourteenth's, but he felt he understood what the man was trying to say. Of course, he had no choice here. This was his wife he was talking about. The man didn't even have to ask. So, knowing that somehow this was going to make his fight against the Fourteenth that much harder, he thought to himself resolutely,_ I accept.

"The Fourteenth still sleeps," Allen answered stiffly, his hand suddenly unclenching as he refocused on the present. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't just slash and hack his way to Rhode, kidnap her, smother her in love, and presto! have her back. Well, he could, but without his Ark and the proper method it was just barely outside his reach.

"Hey, Tyki, how was it that you were able to return to this time?" Allen asked. First his Master, and now Tyki…

"Hmm, I don't-" There was a scream in the distance. "-know."

Allen was on his feet in a flash, yet it was Crown Clown who detached itself from him and shot off towards the sound. Tyki faced the direction with a curious look. "Seems like the Akuma are beginning to search for Suman's Innocence. Off memory, I'd say our old friend Timcampy here has it, but so far as I care I 'couldn't find it'." Allen looked back at Tyki, only to see him sinking into the ground. "I'll see you on the Ark!" And then he was gone.

Allen ran off towards the sound, following his Innocence. He felt that Crown Clown had stopped somewhere, so with a final burst of speed he narrowly skirted some bamboo trees and landed on the top of a small rise. When he saw where his Innocence was hovering, his heart bottomed out. He knew that the scream had been a girl's, but… "Oh, God no!"

"It's not that bad, Master." The victim grinned weakly at him. Allen was by her side in an instant.

"Sarah! I-I told you guys to remain at the Headquarters. Why're… How'd…" Allen was at a loss of words.

Sarah's Chinese dress now had a growing stain of crimson, coming from a nasty looking hole between her breasts. The girl hadn't gone down without a fight, whatever had done this to her. Besides the tell-tale stalactites coming from the ground, several trees had unnatural looking branches coming out in odd angles with particularly vicious looking tips. One branch had even broken into a dozen smaller ones, all ending in sharpened spikes pointing at nothing. Some of the trees - oddly protruding branches included - were made of pure metal, another sign of Sarah's doing.

The downed Innocence-candidate, not even or ever-to-be an Exorcist, barely showed any regard for the pain of her wound, even though Allen knew it had to be agony. Her arms were resting peacefully by her sides, her hands still glowing brightly. "Pierced my spine, I think," she commented suddenly, causing Allen to refocus back in on her. She had her small grin on her face still as she beamed at him. "I saw through Lulubell's disguise, like you could."

Allen rested a shaky hand on her shoulder. So many deaths in his life, so many needless, senseless, thoughtless deaths. This was his chance to prevent that. Sarah was his new beginning, his second chance for Charles and Victoria. He was supposed to stop the killing before it began, not watch it start anew. The Marshal felt tears building behind his eyes.

Sarah smiled up at the hovering white cloak. "Oh, I see you finally completed your Innocence. It is so much prettier than those black copies. It's a nice shade of white."

"S-Sarah…"

"Don't worry about me, Master. It was kind of obvious this would happen sooner or later. Besides, it was my choice to face Lulubell."

"Why?! Why would you face her alone?! I told you- I told you what she could do…" Allen was crying now, crying again for another casualty.

Sarah smiled sheepishly, and Allen got the impression she would shrug if she could. "I may not have been able to beat her, but I destroyed both of those fake Crown Clowns." The true Crowned Clown shifted at that, though with its form it looked more like a breeze had ruffled it. Sarah smiled at Allen hopefully. "That was good, right?"

Another tear fell from Allen's face, landing right next to her head. So much power - he had so much power, in so many forms - yet he couldn't do a thing for her. Blood was pooling into the grass now, a dark stain in a dark night. Allen's left eye suddenly activated and honed in on Akuma heading this way. Now was **not** the time for that. Understanding, Crown Clown shot off towards them, eager to free souls and give its partner time alone.

He forced himself to smile at her. "That's great, Sarah."

The girl sighed, looking up at the sky. It was obvious she had already accepted her fate. "I just wish I could still be useful, Master. Done something that lasts longer than I do, I mean."

In the shock of battle and in face of death, Allen hadn't even had to think about doing it before. Now, he was almost reluctant. "Y-You can be, Sarah." The girl's attention snapped back to him suddenly; it was pitiful how much hope shone on her soon-to-be-dead face. "Do you remember Maria?"

Her eyes widened in understanding. "Grave of Maria? Oh yes, please Master. Please, use my corpse and Terra's Touch. That way I- I can…" She trailed off, smiling as her eyes twinkled with unshed tears. "Please…"

Allen nodded, yet that cold feeling inside improved none. Seeing that, the tears finally left Sarah's eyes, sliding down the sides of her head. There was silence for a moment as Sarah laid there bleeding, before Allen interrupted it by simply speaking, trying to distract himself. He didn't know what he was saying, and to both of them it didn't matter. She was dead, of that they were sure, but it would take some time before that fact caught up.

Sarah merely listened in silence, somehow taking comfort in his words of nonsense. Her tears didn't stop - neither did his - but for the moment they could almost forget that she was dying. Lenalee had showed up somewhere along the way, but she had taken one look at the scene, stifled a gasp, and left to give them privacy. It took around fifteen minutes for Sarah's heart to finally stop beating - Lulubell's strike not having actually damaged it - and when it did, Allen had a hard time stopping his rant.

When he finally did, there was silence. Crown Clown had returned, the Akuma in the immediate area having been destroyed. Sarah's hands still glowed their white and red, her Innocence alive despite her own death, and with a trembling hand Allen removed his new top hat - its presence now bittersweet - and began focusing on the ace. A magical focal point would make it go so much faster, although he had mainly used it before only for disguises, like Cross's half-mask.

"_On…"_ Allen muttered hollowly_. "Abata-ura-masarakato-on-gataru! Grave of Sarah Limit, Activate!"_

There was a brilliant white light as Sarah's corpse suddenly floated up, an unseen wind ruffling her hair and blood-soaked dress. There were heavy 'thunks' as four black squares appeared around her in a rectangle shape, and gold began appearing between that. Before she was completely sealed away, Allen had one final thing to do. He focused again.

This one didn't need a phrase. Once the spell was ready, he opened his eyes and thrust the hand holding the top hat forward. A light shot from the ace and into Sarah's corpse. Before his eyes the dirtied dress she wore transformed, and soon she wore an elegant ballroom dress, the material stretching over to hide the wound she had taken. He chose a crimson dress for her, as it went with her Innocence. With its appearance, the blood on her pealed away.

Also, a masquerade mask had appeared, like a more feminine Crown Clown, to cover her eyes. It was no accident that Maria had that strange mask covering her head. The eyes of the dead were unsettling, and as such Allen felt that silver mask was suiting.

And finally, the spectral grave was complete, and the four, black squares came together with the gold links. Allen had one last look at his apprentice before all the ends met, and a deep sound reverberated from the joining. Then there was silence, and darkness. Allen stared mutely at the black coffin with the gold cross inlaid on its face. He clenched his human hand and his claw.

He still had yet to move when Lenalee returned, and she almost fainted at what she saw. "Allen…!" Lenalee gasped, placing a hand on his shoulder as she stared at the coffin with wide eyes, crying anew.

"She asked for it," he replied simply, before shrugging off her hand and her following stare. He stepped up to the upright box and placed a hand on it. "Sarah…"

It was time to head to Japan.

* * *

AN: Well, as this is the twentieth chapter and the next review the 100th review of the story, I decided to post this early (actually, its because icedragon scares me; glomps me one chapter, threatens me the next!). Ahem... Well, it appears that funky writing style was generally approved, which makes me kinda happy (and I got cookies for it, so I'm double happy (and Skittles, for some reason)).

Ah yes, and I was going to ask: would you folks prefer me telling you whom the next chapter follows every chapter or leave it to be a surprise?


	21. La:4

**Book Thief101**: You asked about the part between the Fourteenth and Allen. In this story at least, the Fourteenth 'likes' his whole family, which is why he had only sealed away their true Noah's and garbled their memories instead of outright destroying them (IE Rhode's 35 year old memory block). When Rhode awakens from that (think Tyki after Allen stabbed him), the Fourteenth offers to help seal that away again (and last chapter Tyki was asking Allen to do that for him; seal away Joyd). The **why** behind it, like "did the 14th offer because he liked Rhode" if that's what you meant, the **why** hasn't been specificly stated, but it was implied that the method made it easier for him to take over Allen. And I choose Skittles. :D

**Notice:** *author waves* Well now, manga chapter 189 came out... And, well... That was interesting. I'm almost at the threshold of drawing the line where I say my story is deviating from canon, but for the most part I _should_ be able to continue following it for a wee bit longer. And by deviate I mean where the new material is completely obliterating my story's ability to follow it, so I'll say 'my story follows up to chapter 190' or something. That hasn't happened yet, but I just want to give a heads-up.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Twenty - Lavi

* * *

Lavi felt nervous butterflies in his stomach as his weight shifted automatically from one foot to the other when the boat rolled over another wave. He could detach himself from his emotions if he wished, but to do so would admit to there being emotions involved in the coming affair. And to him, there weren't. His obsession over Chomesuke was purely a matter of friendship. Of course.

Currently, the bookman and Allen were on their way to Japan, on the boat Cross had taken previously. The crew sweat-dropped at the sight of another coffin - almost exactly the same as the one Cross had - resting on the deck. What was it with these Dark Priests and their coffins? Allen was standing near the bow of the ship, silent since the journey had begun, while Lavi leaned against the side railing.

Lavi sighed to himself as he stared out at the long expanse of water. Getting Allen to accept bringing him along hadn't been _too_ difficult. To put it simply, Allen didn't know what Chomesuke looked like, her true name, or what to do with her once he re-modified her. The acceptance didn't come without conditions, of course. Once the Akuma business was done, Lavi was heading straight back to China - Allen wasn't even going to let him get off the boat.

Lavi found the strictness of his own security unnecessary, but he didn't argue. He knew Allen had his reasons, and they were, to put it simply, reasonable…

"_CHARLES!"_

_Ninth Circle: Dante's Redemption, a near suicidal move, depending on the circumstances. Allen had allowed his apprentice to stray from him when they entered the labyrinth, and that was the price to pay._

"_VICTORIA!"_

_She had promised that she would come back, that she could _easily_ handle a few dozen Akuma while Allen handled the Noah. Lavi had been there for that, and from what he observed, Victoria had been right - she was handling them easily. But then, that Level Four, under enchantments by the Skulls… No one but Allen himself could have wiggled out of that ambush…_

No one but Allen himself. That was a key phrase in this business, and it had been proven time and time again as Allen stood at the head of the Third Faction. The only Exorcist capable of boldly walking into a room full of Noah and walking out again, the only man able to face the Millennium Earl to a standstill, the only one under no real threat from Akuma - not anymore, at least. No, Allen could handle almost anything alone. It was himself that was the real threat. Allen's internal battle against the Fourteenth, the slipping sanity, all that was Allen's true enemy.

Lavi turned his head to glance at the man occupying his thoughts, and instead saw only a boy. They had been so innocent back at this stage, the grinning Allen more concerned about his next meal than the next attack. Not anymore. And with the death of Sarah, it truly was back to the war. It was time to kill off emotions, harden hearts, sharpen weapons, and tighten fists. So long as Allen stood stable, they had a chance.

_Just like how Chomesuke stands a chance, right, bookman?_ an annoying voice asked with amusement. Lavi blushed and looked out to the water. No matter how hard he tried to focus, his thoughts kept slipping back to her.

Allen felt ready to face the coming storm, ignoring the clear skies above. Into the heart of Noah, he described it. Armed with catnip and Chinese candy (Rhode had no lasting favorites, instead interested in the exotic variety), he was ready to face his surrogate family.

Without turning, he asked, "So Lavi, what do you think about this whole situation?"

The bookman used that as an excuse to focus on something besides the smiling girl in a pink kimono. "Japan or being sent to the past?" Allen mentioned the latter. "I think it's sketchy."

Allen glanced at him. "How so?"

"I've read a few books on time and theories behind it. One in particular stands out. To put it in simpler terms, it is the theory that if one were to be sent to the past, no matter what they change, it will all be the same in the end. Hypothetical nonsense at the time, but now that we are here…"

"Mind explaining that a bit more thoroughly, Lavi?"

Lavi laughed sheepishly. "Right. Well, it's like there are certain events in history that simply have to happen, for example a man's wife dying from an accident. Now, according to the theory, if said man went to past to save her from the accident, another accident would take place that would still claim her life. Some books described it as Time being its own entity, trying to heal itself from damage - damage being the changes made.

"And here _we_ are. We have foreknowledge, we have more power, we are more skilled, and yet what have we changed, Allen? I tried to save Daisya, yet a team of Akuma distracted me right when I first heard him confronting Tyki through my golem. And Marshal Yeeger, Allen, goes unsaid, not to mention Suman Dark. No matter what we do, it just seems useless."

"What about the Finders from Barcelona?" Allen asked, his voice hitching halfway through. "Did we have over 100 'accidents' following their victory?" The young Marshal clung to this fact; he couldn't bear this second chance being reduced to futility.

Lavi paused for a second, holding Allen's penetrating gaze, before sighing. "No, we didn't. Which brings one of the lesser adaptations of that theory: that some events don't particularly matter. John C. Rodger can live or die in either timeline as his life - or death - mean nothing in the grand scheme of things. That's the theory I'm hoping for, as it gives even a _slight_ chance that Chomesuke could be one of those insignificant deaths, that Time allows her to live this go around."

Allen's claw tightened so hard on the railing that the metal began to dent. "And _what_ decides if something is _significant?_ This John guy might mean nothing to us, but he could mean the world to some woman, or his kids, or his parents. Who decides this _grand scheme?_"

If Lavi was taken aback from Allen's anger, he didn't show it. His one eye stared neutrally back at Allen. "Who better than God Himself?" This time, it was Allen who looked surprise, but Lavi was quick to put this matter behind them. "But again, that's just merely a theory. We can always hope, right, Allen?"

Allen was looking back at the water now, and he uncurled his hands from the railing to see the harsh warping. "Right… We can always hope." _But how often are you wrong, Lavi, when it matters most?_

****

"Title: _"Marshal on the Sinking Ship.""_

Lavi looked up at that, casually unhooking his hammer with a grin. A Level Three… Well, this would be a _real_ cha-

A gold dot had suddenly pierced into the Akuma, and a moment later it exploded. Lavi looked over at Allen, who casually blew on a smoking finger. _"Crown Edge."_

Lavi sighed. He had been hoping for a little action on this boat… which is why he perked up when there was a sudden rain of Akuma bullets. Artillery hidden in the clouds. Allen glanced up before creating a Crown Belt that covered the entire ship, excluding the mast that had been destroyed by the initial fire. That left Lavi to the fighting.

"_Ozuchi Kozuchi!"_ he shouted as his hammer poofed into a normal size. More bullets shot through the clouds, hammering harmlessly into the white expanse of cloak. "Extend!" Slamming the base of the Innocence into the deck, Lavi rocketed into the sky as his hammer's shaft elongated (wink, wink).

Soon, Lavi was high enough to see the attackers. A mere group of Level Ones and a commanding Level Two. They never really stood a chance.

On the deck below, Allen watched as the sky lit up with mini-explosions, his cursed eye zooming into the location and seeing the souls break free of their bondage. The sight never got old or less satisfying.

Lavi's hammer retracted until he was safely on the deck again, Allen also removing the Crown Belt armor from the boat. A big change from the crash landings Lavi used to have when 'flying' with his hammer. Lavi saw Allen staring at the demolished mast. The young Marshal sighed. "Now what?"

Lavi patted him on the back, grinning. "Now, we wai-"

"_Time Reversal!"_ a voice shouted suddenly. A gaping Allen and Lavi watched as a burst of golden light later, the mast was completely restored. They turned as one to see Miranda standing there, her crystal-type Innocence activated. She winked at them. "Support."

Lavi frowned. If both he and Miranda were here… then Lenalee-

_At Asian HQ…_

Lenalee's eye twitched. Everyone had gone to Japan but her.

_Back with Lavi…_

Lavi laughed.

While Allen tried to get a grasp of the fact that Miranda had stowed away, Lavi turned a sigh to her once his laughter was finished. "Actually, can you deactivate your Time Reversal, Miranda? We need the broken mast to lure Chomesuke out."

Her grin faded at that, replaced by a sheepish smile. "Um… I, er, can't?" At Lavi's raised eyebrow, she quickly explained, "Unchained, this Innocence is actually much stronger than the old Time Record. Instead of temporarily restoring something to its original form, it actually pulls the object back in time. We would need to destroy the mast ourselves to have it destroyed again."

Lavi blinked in surprise. Just then, Allen suddenly pointed a finger at the female Exorcist. "What are you doing here?!"

Miranda grew a stern look as she placed her hands on her hips. "If Lavi is going, Marshal Allen "Musician" Walker, then I too am coming. You could also use the support."

Allen placed his palm upon his forehead. "Lavi isn't "going," Miranda. As soon as we find Chomesuke I'm sending him back, and now you are going to have to go with him."

Miranda opened her mouth, but a deafening crack stopped her from speaking. She sent large eyes Lavi's way, as did the members of the crew peaking their heads from behind hiding places, as the bookman grew his hammer to a massive size and demolished the mast in a single swing.

He grinned back at everyone. "Now, we wait." Allen sighed, exasperated.

****

Not too much later, there was a bubbling from underwater. Lavi noticed it first, and he eager rushed to that side of the boat. Allen and Miranda followed.

In a burst of water, a large, gold Akuma rose. It's eyes were a menacing red, and around a large, spherical head was a medieval throat guard. In a gap between the front of the guard was a smaller, second head with swirly eyes and a squiggle for a mouth. "Akuma are Akuma, but I am an Akuma remodeled by Cross Marian, cho."

All the butterflies of anxiety in Lavi's stomach burst out in excitement. "Chomesuke!"

The Akuma seemed taken aback by that, but once it saw that the Exorcist wasn't going to attack it, it registered what he had called it. "Chomesuke? Is that what you will call me, cho?" The Akuma then _blushed_, red tingeing the larger yellow head. "It's a cute name. Yes, call me Chomesuke, cho."

_In this war, the things most precious to us are taken before we can fully appreciate them. Enjoy what you can when you can, with no regrets, only looking back to recall fond memories. _That_ is how we are to survive, that is the human's ability to continue onward despite the looming defeat._

And with that reminder, Lavi did not hold himself back. "Chomesuke!" he shouted again, actually hopping from the deck with a wild grin to embrace an old friend.

"Ch-ch-ch-cho!" Chomesuke shouted, waving her arms around when she saw him approaching. The impact made her lose control of her flight momentarily, almost sending them into the water, Lavi laughing the whole time. "I came to deliver a message, cho! What are you doing, choooo?!"

Allen and Miranda shared a small smile at this, glad to finally see Lavi so happy after so long. The marshal especially took a good look at the Akuma, his eye activated by its presence yet the soul used to power it no longer bound and in agony from the Akuma's existence. The soul was a young girl, and by description he guessed _that_ to be Chomesuke's human form. Unfortunately, his eye also managed to see the dark matter seeping from the Akuma, a sign that it was _still_ a servant of the Earl despite its freedom.

Once everything was squared away (IE Lavi finally pulled off of the Akuma), Chomesuke could finally deliver her message from Cross. "Allen Walker, if for some reason you brought along your 'group of annoyances' or pretty ladies, he wants you to send them back now. Edo is too much for them." Allen nodded at that, sending a smug look Lavi and Miranda's way. Chomesuke then looked up at the broken mast. "Now, let me help you get to the island." And without further adieu, the Akuma floated to the back of the ship and placed her hands on the wood. A moment later, the boat lurched forward at almost three times the speed it traveled earlier.

In no time the boat reached the shores of Japan, specifically before the large, red arches Chomesuke had taken them the first time - and where Cross had landed. Once the Grave of Sarah had been unloaded, it was time to say goodbyes. But before that…

"_RE_-re-model me, cho?" Chomesuke asked as she transformed into her human form (Lavi 'Strike!'ing in the background). "Why would you do that, cho?" Crimson yet human eyes, long brown hair, cute pink kimono with its red and blue sash, surrounded in a breeze of Sakura pedals… Every bit beautiful as Lavi remembered.

"The Earl is going to be a bit more forceful in coming days. You won't be able to hold him off for long. I'm going to remove the self-destruct command from within you as well as completely remove all traces of the Earl from you," Allen informed simply.

Chomesuke looked confused. "And then you are sending me to China, cho? You don't need a guide, cho?"

"No," Allen said simply, before removing his top hat and concentrating. The ace was such a blessing in moments like this. He focused on magic. _"On…"_ One short incantation later, Allen pulled out his Sword of Salvation and makes a quick slash above her. A light from the ace surrounded the sword as he did so, and only his eye was capable of seeing the result.

The unbound soul, another Chomesuke floating about her human form, was suddenly severed from the girl. Allen watched as she awoke from a slumber-like state, smiling at him as she passed onto Heaven.

The remaining Chomesuke let out a pained sound at that, collapsing onto one knee. Lavi was by her side in an instant, sending a searching look Allen's way. The marshal replaced his top hat. "I have removed her primary power supply. From now on, she will need to eat food, like us. Also, without that binding soul to corrupt, Adam should no longer be able to evoke the bloodlust."

Allen glanced back at the boat, watching as Miranda yet again restored the mast. "Now, you three head back. I will be fine on my own."

Lavi helped Chomesuke stand, the pain slowly fading, and sent a look Allen's way. "Thank you, Allen. This means more to me than you know."

Allen's response was a smirk and a wink. "Oh, I think I _do_ know. Have fun!"

"Beansprout…" Lavi grumbled softly as he helped Chomesuke back onto the boat, a blush on his cheeks. It wasn't like that!

With a final few parting words between Allen and Miranda, the trio was back on the boat and heading back to the main land, leaving Allen behind to face the Earl, the Noah, and God knows what else.

Miranda spoke with the crew as they sailed back, giving Lavi and Chomesuke space as they spoke. And speak they did, as Lavi explained the immensity and paradox of the situation he, Allen, Miranda, Lenalee, and Crowley were in.

"Long ago, there was another crew on another boat. A modified Akuma by the name of Chomesuke saved us."

Chomesuke, in human form as to not scare the crew further than she already had, listened to what he explained, blushing as he emphasized her exploits.

"And that was the last I saw of her, a lone Level Two going against that fusion of Level Threes."

The story went on as well, if not a summary of his life as much as small points as to where the war had headed.

"And finally, when we - along with Allen - went to kill the Earl, another Level Two with a peculiar ability happened to do the unthinkable. It sent the five of us back to the past, to a time a few months ago. And, well," Lavi grinned at her, "I figured that since we didn't need your help as much this time around, we could at least manage to save you from an early death."

"B-But I'm an Akuma," Chomesuke stuttered, surprised by his words, "a machine that follows orders, cho. Why would you, an Exorcist, care enough to _save_ me, cho?"

_You are more than a machine to me, Chomesuke,_ Lavi thought to himself, capable of at least admitting that._ You are a friend - one of the many I lost in this war. I would do almost anything to keep you from harm._

"Why?" he speculated, looking up into the darkening sky before looking back down at her with a grin. "I'm repaying old debts."

Chomesuke looked at him for a moment, and a short silence passed between them, before she blushed and smiled. "In that case, Exorcist…" Lavi was surprised to see her glomp him.

"Thank you."

* * *

AN: Well, folks, while I was unable to live up to Angel Fantasy's _ridiculously high_ expectations (T_T) of getting this done by last Friday, I did manage to finish the chapter relevantly fast considering everything else that got in the way. Anyways, here's Chomesuke for yall. And before I get any reviews about it, John C. Rodger is a name made up on a whim (NOT an OC). Now, until next time!

Err, right, 'poll' results, if it could be called that, is overwhelmingly "don't tell us." So I won't. Thanks for the virtual sweets!


	22. A:12

**Book Theif101:** Nah, I like long reviews (I got a review from someone that exceeded the 10,000 char limit by three times, IE he had to split one review into three in order to send it). And you are forgiven. :D

**Angel Fantasy:** You didn't "lack clearance" or anything, don't get me wrong. It's just that I posted a chappy then you asked for another to be done in 2-3 days. And to be honest, I tried to get it done, I really did, but I couldn't. Really though, where'd you get the whole Friday thing? I update whenever, it has never had a set day (and your chapter 17 review was asking about Sunday, so now I'm double confused... (and I DID meet that deadline :D). And you don't have to worry about this story dying or slowing drastically, some things just got in the way this chapter. Should typically be one week a chapter from now on. Thanks.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Twenty-One - Allen

* * *

Allen glanced once at the retreating boat before facing forward again. Without realizing it, both Crown Clown and his cursed eye had activated, his eye honing in on the countless Akuma lurking around in the area. While he may have taken the Ark here the first time, a brief chat with Lavi told him exactly where to go and how to go about it.

But first…

Allen closed his fist and concentrated on a brief spell. Afterwards, a slow rumbling began as the ground opened up and slowly began consuming Grave of Sarah - for safe keeping, so to speak. This way he wouldn't have to drag that coffin around with him everywhere he went, yet was still able to summon it from the ground when needed. Cross certainly knew his stuff when it came to magic.

Allen sighed as he rested a hand on the black wood before it finally finished sinking into the earth, regarding his former apprentice with a sad look. He had failed her, too. "You are the last, Sarah. I won't let another fall to this kind of fate." If any of his other fragments of Innocence reacted, he would give the new candidate to Tiedoll. That man at least kept good care of his apprentices, much better than Allen could.

Then, the coffin was gone, and the ground sealed up again as if nothing had happened. And with a single prayer for her, Allen turned and began his long walk to Edo and the Earl, ascending the long stairs up the cliff.

Of course, he only got about twenty steps before he had to stop. A single women had been coming down, Japanese by look and dress, with a veil covering her hair. Allen's eye had spotted her easily from the distance, and he could see the comatose soul floating above her. Modified Akuma. That thought was emphasized when Timcampy - that everlasting companion - took flight from Allen's top hat to meet her. That golem was modified as well, hence its golden color (1), and reacted well with others of its kind.

More importantly, however, was the large field of Dark Matter that Allen saw around the stationary girl. The same web that Timcampy suddenly found himself trapped in. Allen sighed as Timcampy began struggling, trying to bite his way through his bindings.

"A little stuck?" Allen asked, Crown Clown detaching from him and subtly drifting off to the side, behind the flag banners.

"E-Exorcist…" the girl choked out, voice strained. "R-Ru…n."

Allen waved off her concerns, drawing his massive sword. "And leave a pretty girl like you here to a fate worse than death?"

"_A…llen… He…l…p."_

_So many voices, so much anguish. The souls of the dead, already bound in agony after being called from the grave, could only cry and call out for him as the Third Exorcist swallowed up the Akuma. Then, that lake of black - sea of blood - that swallowed the bodies then swallowed the souls. Allen's Level Two cursed eye had cried blood at the sight of this, but this eye in particular, Level Four, forced him to _feel_ the hopelessness and anguish those souls where experiencing as they were consumed._

_As usual, the feeling brought him to his knees, vomiting. His head spun, and his nose tickled with nausea. He tried to look away, but Mana's Curse was having none of that. The eye remained focused on the now damned souls, peering _through_ Allen's skull to see them. That wave of empathy rose in Allen again and he vomited once more, tears welling in his eyes._

_This was his curse, his punishment for bringing Mana back from the dead and living to tell the tale. This agony was his final gift from Mana. It was enough to drive a man _mad_, to slowly crack one's sanity until grinding it to bits and pieces. Not even Allen could be an exception to that._

_And to think people _envied_ that eye…_

Worse than death indeed. That was the result of an Akuma being consumed or destroyed by anything other than Innocence. Fortunately, at least Allen hoped, since she and all other modified Akuma had been modified by Innocence, even a death by cannibalism allowed their souls to pass to Heaven.

A sweep of the sword severed the web of Dark Matter, and the girl fell into Allen's arm. Timcampy, too, was freed, and he took his place under Allen's top hat, nervous about being stuck like that again, with his fiery tail sticking out from under it.

To Allen, as usual, holding her was strange. In his arms was a reserved woman in a blue kimono, hair masked by a piece of cloth. Yet above her, right before Allen's face, was an identical woman, sleeping peacefully, garbed in a white robe with her long, black hair resting around her ethereally. And to make matters even more trippy, Allen could only see that hovering girl with his left eye, so with his right eye he could see the scenery behind here, giving both the girl and the behind scenery a blurred look.

The girl in his arms then opened her eyes, clutching to his black and gold jacket and pleaded, "You must get out of here, Exorcist. It is not safe right now!"

Allen smiled softly at her, forcibly repressing his memories of the Akuma modified by his own hand, friends he had seen die as fast as they came. "You mean those three Level Threes heading here right now?" The girl's eyes widened even further in fear, but then there was the sound of three consecutive explosions right behind her. "Oh, I don't think we have to worry about them."

Crown Clown then drifted down the steps, revealing itself the destroyer of the Level Threes. As Allen's eye targeted more Akuma in the area, Crown Clown shot off again, the bond between them telling the cloak of Innocence enough. More explosions followed, keeping the area clear for Allen.

Once the woman was situated on her feet, Allen gestured upwards towards the stairs. "Well, shall we go meet up with Marshal Cross?"

The woman looked at him once, then up the stairs and nodded once. "Right, I will show you the way, Exorcist."

"Please, call me Allen," the young marshal waved off as they continued climbing up, sheathing his sword back into his arm.

The Akuma looked down at him (Allen told himself it was because it was she was on a higher step (but in truth she is actually taller than him)) and smiled softly. She removed the cloth from her head - no longer needing to remain discreet - and allowed her long hair to spill out, much like the white-robed figure above her. "And you may call me Kawamura."

Upon cresting the long set of stairs, Kawamura looked back at the ocean with a sad look. "I had hoped Sachiko would have reached you safely, Allen."

Allen didn't stop walking, one hand on her lower back to keep her moving too. "Don't worry, she's fine." The woman blinked and looked at him (she was taller because of the clogs!), clearly surprised. "More than fine, actually." Allen said slowly, thinking about the situation. Technically, Kawamura was under the same risk Chomesuke was. "Say, would you mind if I modified you again?" _It is never too early to start my own army of Akuma again._

A brief explanation and incantation later, Allen was relieved to see only _one_ image of the woman next to him, though now she was exhausted. So Allen was stuck carrying her for a time, and he took advantage of that to explain the situation. In the meantime, Crown Clown was out keeping the path clear, destroying teams upon teams of Akuma.

By the time the dubbed 'Box' became visible with the rest of Edo, Kawamura was walking again and Allen had finished his abridged story. The soulless Akuma was shocked and impressed by him, showing a more humane side by relating her independence from the Earl yet still being subject to him with Allen's Noah/Exorcist internal conflicts.

"I see, so you and Cross are going to actually steal Noah's Ark right now," Kawamura said with a smile after he finished, before eying him up and down with her dark brown eyes. "An older, experienced man in a young, stamina-ous body. Very… intriguing." Allen swore she was walking a step closer to him.

_Definitely master's Akuma,_ Allen thought dryly, his smile slightly strained as he took a step away from her. "M-Married man, remember?" The woman just pouted, causing Allen sigh.

When they reached the outskirts of the town, that was as far as Allen was willing to keep company. If she stayed with him much longer, soulless Akuma or not, she would be destroyed, and he had plans for her and whoever else he managed to modify. With their high synchronization rate, words and commands were unnecessary between Allen and Crown Clown.

The cloak was hovering there next to them, having stopped its Akuma hunt as Allen thought that. Kawamura noticed the cloak's return, and looked at Allen in askance. He said to her, "This is as far as you go. Head back to the coast, or some nearby hideout. Crown Clown will escort you. After I take back the Ark, I'll open up a gate at the hideout and let you on."

Kawamura was silent for a moment, studying him before looking beyond him towards the heart of Edo. Then, she nodded her acceptance. "As you command." With a small bow, she was headed in the other direction. Crown Clown followed in silence.

Allen watched her go before moving into the town. Unlike every other Akuma he'd had under his control, she was wild. What he had done to both her and Chomesuke had been experimental - never done before - and unlike the normal form of re-modification, which left them independent of the Earl, it had also broken them free from Cross's control. Thus, both Kawamura and Chomesuke were truly free.

Akuma soon noticed the lone Marshal, and Allen's eye locked onto them all as they approached. He smiled as he drew his massive sword, pulling out his left arm. He reached the center of the town, beneath the floating palace - the disguised Ark - and before him was a grounded building. On that building's roof was the one man who could set Allen's blood boiling in rage. Both men smiled at each other.

"Earl of the Millennium," Allen greeted as he performed the polite British bow, his grip on the sword tightening.

"Allen Walker," the Earl greeted back with that insufferable grin. "We've been waiting for you, me and my beautiful army." With that, he thrust his hands forward, gesturing to the sea of purple Dark Matter filling Allen's vision in one eye, the countless Level Two Akuma in the other.

With that announcement, the thousands of Akuma attacked.

Allen watched them come, sidestepping several beams of Dark Matter with who knows what effect. Crown Clown wasn't here to help him yet, but Allen was not helpless. Lifting his sword, he shouted, "Death Ball!"

With a deafening roar, the Akuma all exploded. The individual pops were so numerous that it sounded like one long one. Smoke clouded Allen's human eye, while his other watched - pleased - as the souls broke free of their bondage.

Always so beautiful.

Despite the apparent victory, Allen knew that despite how many he killed here and now, he would be no closer to actually winning this war. For however many he had just killed, there was hundreds, thousands, millions times more, awaiting the Earl's command. And command he did.

Almost like water, a black wave of Level Threes came swirling together in the air, and they fused together. Allen almost laughed at the black monstrosity. Although huge, it was gangling, long neck bending forward to peer at him with girlish eyes. For some reason, despite the gender of the Akuma fused together, this type of Akuma always seemed female to Allen. They all had breasts, after all.

Well, unlike Cross, the sexing of Akuma meant little to Allen. He had to focus on his current mission. Much like Marshal Winters when Allen first met the man, Allen could easily destroy this beast with a single cut, yet he instead… ran away.

The fusion of Akuma let out a loud, confused, "Huh?" as Allen darted away, and the Millennium Earl chuckled, "I'm sorry, little Allen, but there is no where for you to run nor hide at the moment. You made poor little Lulubell-chan cry, and for that you must die."

That was one of life's mysteries, Allen reflected as he sprinted along roads in the general direction of 'away.' Imagining the emotionless _Lulubell_ cry seemed almost impossible, yet the moment she failed the Earl, that was almost a guarantee, and upon receiving praise from him she practically glowed with a smile. Then again, Allen realized as a quarter mile of land was destroyed not far from his current location, this was probably not the best time to be focusing on that.

Like knowing where your own hand or leg was, Allen knew where Crown Clown was: less than a mile away and approaching fast. That was good. Also, judging from where it had turned around in the first place, he found where Kawamura was currently hiding. So far, everything was going according to plan.

Allen's flight ended outside of Edo, when he reached a cliff and the coastline. He stopped there, and in a few moments Crown Clown was also there, standing by his side. Allen turned around to face the approaching Giant Akuma. It saw that its prey had stopped, and after its dulled reasoning skills realized what had happened, it charged up another super attack. _"Evil Star Gita!"_

Allen quickly re-sheathed his sword, forming Crown's Edge, and Crown Clown surrounded him again. As the immense pink blast began, Allen slashed his left hand down in front of him and then across and shouted, _"Cross Grave!"_

A white cross appeared before him, surrounded by a white circle, and enlarged as it spun forward. Stronger now, the shield reached to around thirty meters in diameter before the pink blast slammed into it. It held as the attack split around it, destroying the cliff to either side of Allen.

Allen grinned, and by the time the dust from the attack cleared, it was revealed that Crown Clown was no longer with him. The Giant Akuma took a moment to realize its prey was still alive, and then another to realize that the white cloak was no longer there. That was all the time Crown Clown needed.

In a flash, the cloak was there, hovering before the thing's round "Thomas the Train" face. Then, Crown Belts by the dozen shot out and impaled the Akuma. It gave off a loud sound, retching back, but Crown Clown wasn't done. The belts continued working their way through the Akuma, with some protruding out of the thing's skinny neck before arcing back in, continuing all the way down to its stomach before they all retracted. The Akuma gave a loud, near deafening groan, as black blood oozed from its many wounds. It reared back, still groaning, and tumbled into the ground.

Allen watched as the purple aura around the Akuma bled away, and a giant apparition of white - the hundreds of freed souls - rose from it as one and ascending into Heaven, thanking him in passing. Step one accomplished…

Sorta.

Allen scratched his head as he saw the giant carvings into the Earth to his left and to the right - where his Cross Grave didn't protect. With a shrug, he walked over to them and slid down, using that as a way to reach the bottom of the cliff.

Once he reached the sandy bottom, Allen was near floored by his luck. Of the part of the cliff remaining, the cave he and the others had hid in previously remained intact. With a smile, he entered the cave and waited.

It took roughly thirty minutes before his eye activated and he saw over two dozen more of the Giant Akuma approaching from the distance, still too far to make out with his human eye. They were not a threat, even if he were to fight them. But, as it was, and as planned, he did not have to.

*Zwip!*

Ah, now Allen's thinking with portals.

****

Flat on his back, Allen was suddenly staring up at a familiar artificial sky. Around him, too, were familiar white buildings with doors that could lead to anywhere. His Ark… It was a beautiful sight indeed.

It took a moment for Allen to realize something was squirming against his back, and sitting up revealed that he had crushed Lero. The flat, pumpkin-headed umbrella popped up with an accompanying sound, coughing as if it had been strangled before laughing. "Ahahahahahaha - lero! You are going to get it now!"

Allen grinned down at the umbrella, bringing his face uncomfortable close. Crown Clown, draped over his body, brought its mask-like face up close as well from over Allen's shoulder. Lero's grin dimmed somewhat as it looked between them. "Say, Lero, why don't we play a little game?"

The umbrella was sweating now, trying back away from the two of them. Allen didn't let it. "Wh-what kind of game, lero?"

Allen's grin turned demented, his eye gleaming with malice. He lifted his claw up sinisterly. "The kind where…" The was a sudden snap sound, and Lero wretched his glowy eyes shut. "We play cards!"

"Lero?" Lero asked, cracking an eye open to see a deck in Allen's proffered hand.

"Oh, Allen, there was no need to scare my dear little Lero, was there?" a cheerful voice asked suddenly. Lero's eyes widened in happiness at the sound. The voice continued, "After all, he did so well in his mission. Time to depart, my dear Marshal; it's time to depart with this boat to Hell." A sudden Projection of the Earl erupted from the mouth of Lero to finish the speech, grinning madly.

Advanced magic, that Projection, or perhaps a simple trick to one of the Earl's caliber, but for now Allen paid it little heed. Even when the explosions began. He just stood there, smiling, as the world around him crumbled.

The Earl's Projection continued its message happily. "This Ark will now break off the pieces that have finished downloading. It will momentarily be absorbed in between dimensions and disappear. You have three hours left to live before that happens." The Earl's widely grinning face leaned in close to Allen's, almost close enough to touch. "There are no longer any active exits from this place. You were interesting, Allen Walker," cold grey eyes met beady gold, "but it is time I bid you adieu."

The inflated Projection then began to rise as if it were a balloon, floating off into the sky while Allen stepped to the side to avoid a collapsing building. His eyes never left the Earl's. As the Earl rose higher and higher, it called out one last time, "That sword of yours… It is a shame you shall perish here along with your Innocence. Farewell, Allen Walker!"

Allen restrained a few violent comments, and another few that could potentially endanger his advantage against the Earl. Instead, he waved at the Projection cheekily and shouted back, "Until next time, my dear Earl! Apologize to Lulubell for me!"

Then Allen was sprinting, clutching Lero in his human hand. He had to get to higher grounds, away from the crumbling outer layer. He continued down the narrow pathway for a time before ducking down an alley, ending up at a higher tier. He continued that method until he was safely away from the downloaded portions, and from that higher vantage point he watched as _his Ark_ was slowly eaten away one stone at a time. Well, it wouldn't be long until Tyki-

A key appeared in Allen's vision, and a silky smooth voice whispered into his ear, "Would you perhaps like an exit, boy?" Allen turned to see Joyd there, his scandalously clad form a little too close for comfort. "You know the game."

_Allen slipped off his Marshal jacket as he approached the table, resting the heavy cloth and gilt on the back of a chair before sitting. "A game, huh?"_

_Tyki grinned at him as he shuffled his deck. Perhaps the more important part of this Tyki was that he was in his 'white sleeve' form, with the thick glasses and cigarette firmly in place. A form that had been impossible after his forced awakening by Allen's sword, six years prior._

"_The best kind," Tyki acknowledged, winking knowingly._

_Allen glanced at the others at the table, seeing only Jasdebi, Mercym, Lulubell, and Wisely. His eyes strayed on Lulubell for only a moment. The last meeting between him and her, Lustul had reawakened. She refused to meet his eye._

_Debito kicked back and growled in annoyance, flicking a hand towards the female Noah. "Strip poker, but despite our numbers we have yet to get Lulubell past her tie."_

_Jasdero continued from there. "Yeah, yeah, so we brought you here 'cause we hear that you never lose. Hehe!"_

_Tyki leaned forward with that friendly grin. "And to add a twist, if you happen to lose a total of three hands throughout the whole night, we get to kill you. So how about it, boy?"_

Lulubell's… tits…?_ Allen thought to himself in shock. He slapped the table. "I'm in!" _Gah, no! Damnit, Fourteenth, THIS IS MY BODY!_ Allen groaned suddenly, clutching his head as he forced the Noah away. If it actually went away._

_Allen glanced up towards the Noah of the Fourteenth's affections only to see her sitting up straight, both arms on the table, with her eyes closed. In her human form as well. Well, this aught to be interesting, regardless. He wondered if him starting shirtless put him at the disadvantage. Now, to show the Fourteenth that he was in control of this body…_

_Time skip a bit, and you have the same group sitting around the table. Although, it was now everyone save Allen and Lulubell striped to their boxers._

"_Say, boy, is there something you're not telling us?" Tyki asked with a forced grin. "It's getting kinda chilly."_

_Allen laughed darkly as he shuffled the deck, very discretely restocking the cards up in his Innocence. "Well, looks like I'm done here." He stood._

"_Hey, don't fucking stop here!" Debito shouted as he jumped to his feet, dressed only in a pair of black boxers with little red hearts. He pointed a finger to the still fully-clothed Lulubell. "You're supposed to get her naked!"_

_Allen relished the sound of weeping inside his mind, easily able to isolate that off as the Fourteenth's tears. He grinned as he waved to them. "See you next time." Upon turning, he came face to face with three eyes glaring at him._

_Wisely placed both hands on Allen's shoulders as all three of his eyes bore into Allen's. "Look, Master Allen, even with me looking into your mind, you dominated this table for over twenty hands. Please, _please_ just this once do this for us. We will all owe you a favor, capable of being cashed in at any time."_

_The Fourteenth stopped crying, listing eagerly for Allen's response. Allen was silent for a moment, pausing to glance back at the table to see Lulubell sitting there, eyes now masked behind her sunglasses, with a small smile on her face. Allen looked back towards Wisely's determined face and leaned in, placing his own hand on the Noah's bare shoulder._

"_Victoria." That was all he said, a grin slapped on his face, as he stepped out of the man's grip, grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair, and walked out of the room._

_Allen was almost outside the building when he felt something warm and smooth drape over his bare and muscled shoulders. He turned to see Lulubell standing there, minus her jacket. "It is winter."_

_There was a time when Allen would have taken the act as an act of kindness. That was before she… 'trained' him. Now he knew better. Such as, he had his own thick jacket better capable of protecting him from the blizzard outside that door. Also, the gate to his Ark was only a ten second walk from the door. Neither he nor her believed he would have a problem with the cold. No, now it was quite obvious she was here to talk._

_So, with one hand over the offer jacket, he faced her and asked, "Is this about Lustul?"_

Allen's mind shot back to the present suddenly as he staggered back from Tyki, a hand on his head. All these flashbacks were becoming bothersome.

Remembering Tyki's question, he answered stiffly, "I'd rather not kill my brothers."

The Noah frowned at that, rubbing his chin in thought. "Hm, I always did like Sweet-tooth more than Wrathra." He then grinned at Allen, spinning the key around his finger. "Well, boy, I suppose the family is waiting."

Joyd entered the key to one of the random doors and opened it. He gestured for Allen to go in first, which the young Marshal did without hesitation. "Rhode, I got you a present!" Tyki called as he followed. The door closed and locked behind him.

That particular door led to the dining room, the one Allen and Rhode had shared alone for the past several years. Currently, it was in the hands of the Noah. Not just any Noah, Allen realized, his eyes widening. At the table, all staring at him with equally wide eyes, were Rhode, _Bondomu,_ and Skin Bolic.

Bondomu… Jasdebi's awakened form, like Tyki being Joyd…

A hand suddenly clasped Allen's shoulder, guiding him forward. Tyki was by his side, grinning. "Now, let's enjoy a meal together… as a family.

"Welcome, Fourteenth."

* * *

(1) This is a little theory of mine. Timcampy was the Fourteenth's companion and was said to have been modified by Cross. As you know, he is gold. Chomesuke, modified by Cross, is gold. Also, Kawamura, a modified Akuma that lasted about ten-to-fifteen seconds in the series before dying, is gold (all we could see was the gold head, at least). The last example of something being modified was the guy who spoke with Tiedoll, but I forgot what he looked like. And now that I went and checked, that Akuma was a giant bumblebee (black and _gold_). So hah! My theory so far in indisputable… I think.

* * *

AN: Ack, sorry for the delay. I was suddenly hooked on reading these last two weeks. Literally... I read some fanfiction for three days, then started a new manga that took roughly four days to read, then WoT started consuming my life again... Yeah, anyways, here it is. I know I promised some Rhode before Lulubell, and, well, it's finally here.

And in case it was confusing, Allen won all the games in strip poker, but to deny the Fourteenth, he stripped everyone but Lulubell to their boxers (since the Fourteenth likes Lulubell). :D

One last question, what do yall think of the Fourteenth (betrayer of Noah) being Judas (betrayer of Jesus) from the Bible? Newest manga chapter name was "Voice of Judas" and the 14th does end up speaking... I kind of want to put it in this story, but I'm just not sure enough.


	23. Le:2

**^^:** Cain is Adam's first son, not brother, and he ended up killing Abel, Adam's second son. Bible Adam has no brothers. So... Hm.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Twenty-Two - Lenalee

* * *

"…What kind of riots?" Lenalee asked slowly.

Bak rubbed his eyes tiredly before looking back at her. "Chaotic, destructive riots, with no known intent or cause. They have just broken out suddenly, in random locations, at different times, yet all showing the same signs. All the way from here to well into Europe, past this Branch's reach. Your brother informed me that even Western Europe has had its fair share of these riots, although to a lesser extent."

Riots? Lenalee certainly didn't remember hearing about those in her first life. Sure, she had been in Japan at the time, but this sounded serious and like something she would have been told about afterwards. Noah had been known to cause senseless destruction, after all. Wars, riots, political shifts, you name it. This, however, had Time shifts written all over it.

Lavi had warned her, and she had a sinking feeling this somehow had something to do with it. Somehow, one of their (Crowley's, Allen's, Lavi's, Miranda's, or even her own) actions could have accidently sparked these sudden riots.

"Deaths?" Lenalee asked.

Bak shook his head. "Not from Akuma, so far. Only those when the riots gets out of hand, and that happens often enough."

The two discussed the new occurrences for a while longer before Lenalee finally left, deep in thought as she paced the halls. It didn't take long before her thoughts shifted from the riots to her so-called friends.

They had all left to Japan together, leaving her behind with just Bookman, who she couldn't exactly relate as a friend due to the memory gap. When they got back, she was going to give each of them a piece of her mind… especially Lavi. She understood his drive for Chomesuke, but to leave without even telling her? No, that would not be forgiven easily.

Her face must have been scary, as most of the workers who usually greeted her suddenly turned and found new things to look at as she stalked past. Only one wasn't easily intimidated by the dark look on the usually pretty Exorcist's face. "Yo, Lenalee."

Lenalee snapped out of her thoughts to see Fou coming from the other way, hands locked behind her head. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen much of the Guardian Deity since the whole Suman Dark situation. "Hello, Fou."

"Walker got you in an angry bundle?" the angel asked casually.

Lenalee blinked at that. How had she known? "More or less."

Fou waved an arm as she continued walking again, past Lenalee. "Go easy on the guy. He's been through a lot, you know?"

Lenalee watched her go for a moment. For some reason, she had gotten a flash of the Fou she had known before being sent back to this past. The two were very similar, of course, but there was something in the way she said Allen's name with a touch of affection or how it sounded like she actually knew exactly _what_ he had gone through… But that had to be her imagination. The stress was getting to her.

Lenalee turned to continue wandering, when suddenly an ear-piercing scream was heard. She turned sharply, crystal-type Dark Boots activating, and was suddenly by Fou's side.

The girl had a scowl on her face, body hovering off the floor unnaturally, with a white light emitting from her eyes. "NOT THIS TIME, BASTARD!" Fou gritted her teeth, growling with effort and pain. Both of her sleeved hands were pressed tightly against her stomach, in an attempt to hold something in. Lenalee, with a dollop of fear, had no idea what was going on. "FUCK YOU! AAAARGH!"

Lenalee's eyes went wide when a hole suddenly opened up in Fou's stomach - what she had been trying to hold closed - the angel screaming as it became wider and wider. A sudden shape rose from the hole, one that was frighteningly familiar to Lenalee. Instantly, she understood the situation. The white gate of Allen's Ark had broken through the defense Fou maintained over the Asian Headquarters. And since the Noah currently held the Ark, this was the gate the Level Three came through to kill Allen, and later what he took to reach Edo the first time.

An almost jester-like, blue Level Three floated through the Ark, and it looked down on her with a grin. "Ehehehe, what do we have here? An Exor-" Mach 2 in an instant, with a white boom included, Lenalee kicked right through the Akuma. An explosion followed.

"Troublesome Akuma," Lenalee muttered bitterly, before turning to face Fou.

The girl had managed to free herself of the hole and the gate rising from her stomach, though she now looked exhausted and the gate was still standing. "You sure showed him, Lenalee." Fou spat, and it landed on the ground crimson.

"Are you alright, Fou?" Lenalee asked, wrapping an arm around the girl to help her stand.

Fou waved her off. "I'm fine, and I've already explained the situation to Bak." Fou stumbled forward a few steps, closer to the gate cramping the hallway. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and then turned a sly smile towards Lenalee. "You better hurry, you know, if you want to help Allen."

Lenalee's eyes widened when she realized what Fou was hinting at. To ride this gate and enter the Ark, so that she could help Allen when he got there. He had asked her not to come however… Lenalee's eyes turned half-lipped as she started walking towards the gate. Asked her not to come, and taken everyone else. She stopped just before entering, turning a smile of thanks to Fou. "Take care."

Fou grinned back, and waved once. "Just take care of Walker." Lenalee nodded and entered, black garbed form disappearing into the white shape.

****

Fou all but collapsed once Lenalee vanished, leaning against the wall and resting her eyes. Not near as bad as the first time, with her, Walker, and Bak all near death via disintegration. So much had changed since those peaceful days. Remembering how fast Lenalee had disposed of it, she smiled. So much…

She could feel Bak and the others approaching fast, and in no time the man was kneeling before her - both hands on her shoulders - and asking if she was alright while everyone else gawked at the Ark gate. Such a kind man, Bak. He didn't deserve what was to befall him. At hearing his voice, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm fine, Baka-Bak. Now help me up." The man leaned down to do so, wrapping both his arms under hers and began to lift. While he did so, she leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Remember the promise you made when you were first raised Branch Head, the one I told you to ignore?" That stopped him from letting go once she was back on her feet. She knew he did. "I'll go with you."

"F-Fou?" Bak stuttered, baffled as to what had brought that on.

Flash!

"_Fou!" the newly named Director Bak said sharply when he finally found the angel kicked back in his new office. She lifted her head lazily at his voice, looking not a care in the world at his new rank. He should have figured, but that wouldn't detour him now. He stopped before his desk, ignoring how it should have been him in the chair and her standing, and took a moment to gather himself. "Fou, I want you to know that before I die, I will release you from the sealing my great-grandfather performed, so that you may return to Heaven."_

_The look of shock on the normally detached angel's face was near priceless. She had it a long time coming, though. Although she looked young, no older than thirteen or so, she was in truth millennia old, and had spent more than thrice his lifetime bound in the cavern known as the Asian Branch Headquarters. Bak assumed his great-grandfather had meant to release her in his lifetime, yet had died before he had the chance._

_Soon, though, Fou covered her face with one of her sleeves. "Baka-Bak - you really do deserve that name!"_

"_Wh-What?" Bak was taken aback. He had been sure she'd have overjoyed._

_Fou lowered her sleeve enough for Bak to see her glaring crimson eyes, but not her smiling - pleased - mouth. "While I'm sealed down here, I can do something in this war. I can fight, even if I can't do much against Akuma, and I can protect everyone in this building - including you, Baka-Bak! - while if I'm released, once again I'd be called to the sidelines. Besides, I got nothing to look forward to, going back there. Everything I need is down here." Let him take what he would from that._

_Bak looked hopelessly confused, and Fou gave him no chance to puzzle it out, waving obtusely. "Forget about it."_

Flash!

_No! No! No! No! This couldn't be happening! This was all wrong!_

"_Bak! Bak, can you hear me?! Say something!" Fou was crying, she knew she was, but the water from fire sprinklers washed them away unnoticed. In her arms, Bak Chan lay bleeding the last of his life away. His heart still beat, slowly, but his eyes were closed and his conscious long gone. "No, Baka-Bak, don't leave me here alone! Please, Bak, at least take me with you!"_

_Fou choked back a sob as she cradled Bak's head to her chest. "Take me with you…"_

Now on her feet, Fou leaned back and grinned at him. Bak gave her a wondering stare for a moment longer before they both turned towards the Ark gate. She gave a prayer of luck for Lenalee, keeping silent of her own knowledge of the gate.

She'd give one for Walker, too, but knowing him, he didn't need it.

* * *

AN: Well, a short chapter, with a large chunk dedicated to Fou at that. Oh well. Anyways, I had planned on Allen getting reuniting with his Rhode by December 25th (as a Christmas present for icedragon54 (and so she stops protesting)), but with that being only four or five days away, it's not going to happen. However, I'll do what I can.

And so, my dear, precious readers, until next time!


	24. A:13

Requiem of Time: Chapter Twenty-Three - Allen

* * *

_Months, days, weeks… somewhere in between, this… confinement had begun. To keep him safe, so they said. If that was so, why was Howard Link still attached to his hip?_

_Allen drummed his fingers on the table, as he had ever since his cards had been confiscated. It wasn't his fault they wished to play for money. Of course, 'gambling is a sin' came after they had lost everything to him. His fingers itched for the feel of the cards again, to shuffle if nothing else. Just something to pass the time…_

_Central, a rather detestable place. The personnel were cold, uncaring, and hypocritical at times. Dragged to Italy, locked in (they said to keep Noah out) the Vatican, and under the direct watch of the Pope himself. Wishing to see this man of both sides, this Allen Walker, Critical who was not Marshal, Noah who fought the Earl, Exorcist who was born not made… Only nineteen years old._

_Allen groaned as his twitchy fingers continued their tuneless beat. "Link…"_

"_No," the man replied stiffly._

_Allen's head hung, no longer staring unseeingly at the dull grey, plastered walls of his room (cell). Furnishings included bed, mat, table, two chairs. And locked door, of course. That was unlocked whenever the Pope spared a moment for Allen or it was time to eat. After all, it was inhumane for a man to _not _be allowed to sit under watch at a table away from everyone in the cafeteria, with three inconspicuous Thirds keeping tabs on him. Yes, much more humane, that, than having to eat in his room._

_Allen sighed again and stood, positioning himself for another endless batch of one handed pushups… balancing from one of the chairs._

_It was mainly because of Marshal Winters, however. The scourge of Akuma, titan of a man, the Marshal had extraordinarily been struck down suddenly, after a mishap with several choice Noah and a rather large batch of Level Fours. The man had proven unstoppable up to that point, and upon receiving his 'Torment'-free corpse, the other Marshals had been slammed into lockdown._

_He and Cloud Nine had broken up shortly before this, so heartache wasn't an issue, yet he wouldn't deny a strange reoccurring pattern of dreams including a certain blue haired Noah. This complete cut-off from the war was surely the cause of _that_. Dreaming about his enemies…_

_Allen had only reached fifty when a sudden agonizing pain in his eye sent him tumbling into the floor, nearly screaming. His pentacle scar outline, now black with its third level, flared again with pain before force activating. A black 'D' appeared over his eye, gothic font, and began searching wildly for the closest Akuma. The pain of finding none had Allen biting his hand to prevent from crying out._

_It had been so long since he had last been to the battlefield, and his eye was reminding him of that often. The pain was also coming more and more often. Howard Link watched Allen writhing with a face of stone, long past wincing and calling for help. There was nothing either of them could do now, only bear with it._

_Far too long later, the pain was in its final throes, and Allen was left breathing hard against one of the walls. His eyes had a haunted cast to them, and silence reigned between him and his guard. It was only broken when Allen gave a hollow laugh as he wiped away the black blood left from the episode._

_Noises were soon heard from the outside hallway, and Link prepared to take Allen out for his evening meal. What neither expected, however, was the door suddenly breaking inward, slamming into the far wall near inches from Allen's head. Allen didn't flinch at that, only stared at who came into the room after that._

_Bondomu stuck their heads in, grinning, while Joyd stood behind them. "Alright, this is a break out! Nobody move!"_

****

Even hearing Tyki's earlier declaration, Rhode was still surprised to see _Allen_ walk into the room, not only unharmed but with that special arm and cloak her phantom memories had told her of. Lulubell had… _failed._ A small grin broke out on her face as she scooted her chair back. Allen was by far the most interesting human she had ever met. She ignored that curly haired, grey skinned image that formed in her mind.

"Alleeeeeeen!" Rhode yelled cheerfully as she tackled the Marshal in a flying hug.

His name, her smile… Allen's chest clenched painfully as he responded to her affections with a weak smile. Of those who seemed to be the ones from Allen's first life, this Rhode was not among them. Still, the feel of her arms inside his coat, the smooth material of one of her blouses, her breath against his cheek. It was so painfully familiar.

He looked down at her smiling face, that cheerful face that hid daggers as often as showed amusement. She was so close, all he had to do was crane his neck just a bit and he could capture her lips in a kiss. She wouldn't mind, he knew she wouldn't, but something, _something_ held him back, just from the brink.

"Good evening, Rhode-chan."

Rhode giggled, and her eyes opened to that half-lidded look so different than the first time he had seen her this life. "Oh, so I'm your Rhode-_chan_ now?"

_You always have been._ His smile was the response, but as much as he wanted to banter with his former wife, there were things that came first. With one of his arms wrapped around the lithe girl, Allen focused on commanding magic. With a slight rumbling of the ground, a dark shape began to rise behind Rhode.

There was something oddly nostalgic about this, an echo of Rhode's own door, as a coffin rose from the ground before Allen. Poor Skin was the only one who had no idea who Allen was or what the hell was going on. Only after the coffin was completely out of the ground, standing boldly, did Rhode turn to take a peak at what Allen had done.

"And what's this, Allen?" she asked, still with that sing-song voice that only Allen could tell was genuine curiosity.

Addressing the whole room, Joyd included, Allen said, "Sorry about this, but I have this theory…" As he began to explain, Allen maneuvered his human arm onto his Innocence, almost hugging Rhode but not quite. "These strange little objects have been following me around lately, particularly when I'm around Noah, and I believe that it might have something to do with my Innocence…" Allen closed his eyes for a moment, not needing the ace for this quick spell. _"On… Abata-ura-masarakato-on-gataru! Grave of Sarah Limit, Release!"_

A golden light burst into the dim room from the appearing cracks in the coffin, and soon it broke apart to reveal Allen's latest regret, beautifully dressed with a mask similar to Crown Clown's. Still as a corpse she stood there, not breathing, not even a hint of movement visible. Nothing but a tool now - Allen's tool.

A new light lit the room as Allen drew his sword out of his arm, the massive blade appearing and ending with a seal on his shoulder. At this, Rhode stepped into his open coat and occupied the space his arm used to, staying in his embrace. Equally important to that, to Allen at least, were the two apparitions that had appeared.

Black, formless shapes; one was just in front of him, the other hovering over the dining table. Then, a heartbeat later, the shapeless jumped into itself, and two cloaks similar to the one he wore were there. The black Crown Clowns, two of them.

Allen noted their number, and was confused. Off of previous experience, there should have been four or five, depending on if Bondomu inspired one or one each. Regardless, he gave neither cloak time to react. "Sarah, _Amoveo Terra!"_

Faster than Sarah ever could in life, spires of carpet and table - respectively - impaled the cloaks, leaving writhing masses of black. The tips curved back, and before they could re-impale the cloaks, the two tips broke into dozens of separate shafts that all made contact, several breaking the black metal masks.

Although Sarah had had more practice, it was Allen who achieved over 100 percent synch with Innocence, allowing him greater control over Sarah's _Terra's Touch_ than she ever had. For example, apart from the speed, Allen had witnessed the Innocence touching air, and through that channeled to the floor before creating the spires, whereas Sarah had needed direct contact with what she was transmuting.

Problems now solved, Allen used Sarah to transmute whatever material those black cloaks were to wood and carpet - part of the spires - and those slowly receded back into the ground without a trace. With a bow of thanks to the dead, Allen re-sheathed his sword and led Rhode over to the table.

Rhode was surprised to find Allen unopposed to her sitting in his lap, although the position produced a small flock of memories that weren't hers in the same position. Several even suggested how to make herself more comfortable while doing so, and after wiggling herself in place, Allen even place his human arm around her waist like several memories said he would.

Allen Walker - always interesting.

Speaking of, the almost systematic method he had of destroying those cloaks suggested a change in him since he and her and last met. They had proved a great challenge to him back in the rewinding town, a hassle when she and Tyki confronted Yeeger, and now Allen managed to beat them as easy as breathing. Interesting…

Allen couldn't deny himself a little guilty indulgence, letting his body respond on instinct to Rhode's advances. But now, with her on his lap and his arm around her waist, he turned his attention to what was more important.

Looking at Joyd and the two halves of Bondomu, he asked, "How is it that both of you are the ones I know?" He had already spoken with Tyki about it, but maybe with Bondomu's stories he could piece something together.

What he didn't expect, however, was Rhode shifting her body to look up at him and asking, "Oi Allen, what do you mean?"

Allen's fake smile was probably not comforting to her. However, it was either that or break down crying. Instead of dodging the question, it was time to just flat out tell her the truth. This would be the most painful moment in his life - the truth would push her away, surely, make her resent him, probably, and try to kill him, maybe. At least, until he could get her memories back, like Joyd's and Bondomu's.

That last thought became a mantra, fueling his smile and mask. Yet, as he opened his mouth to just let it all out, the door opened yet again. Everyone looked up at that, and who was there nearly had Allen lurch to his feet. He would have, if Rhode hadn't been so comfortably perched on his lap.

Cross Marian, flanked by two rather gorgeous modified Akuma (twins, by their looks), stood there. The man's woman-winning smile was in full-force, and Allen couldn't resist tightening his grip on Rhode. The man's perverseness knew no bounds. Allen would know. Still, for Cross to just pop into a room full of Noah…

"I figured you would be here, idiot apprentice," Cross announced casually, selectively ignorant to Skin's rising rage at _two_ Exorcists being present. "I was thinking we could have our talk now."

* * *

AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS, everyone! I spent my Christmas Eve slaving over your present, and now here it is! And, as a special gift for icedragon, there's some AllenxRhode action. I'm getting excited folks, the story is going to really kick off in the next few chapters or so. The world's gonna get shot to Hell, and in the midst of that Allen's gonna have to forge his own way... Hey, Hevlaska warned us, eh?

Hope your days were full of presents and love, folks. Here's another one for you!


	25. La:5

Requiem of Time: Chapter Twenty-Four - Lavi

* * *

Chomesuke bit her knuckle to muffle another scream.

Lavi was by her side, holding her other hand in a show of comfort. Her black eyes and the pentacle on her forehead were frighteningly familiar. Allen said she would no longer explode, but…

After a brief lapse in the pain, Chomesuke took her hand out of her mouth - red teeth marks on the back of it - and gave him a pained grin. "It hurts, but my bloodlust is no longer rising with the Earl's commands, cho. I'll be fi- ARGH-mufph!" She bit down on her knuckle again.

Several of the sailors looked over at the odd couple, several still remembering her Akuma form, yet the one who knew of Exorcists and Akuma explained that so long as the one in the black coat was there, they were safe. They kept to themselves.

Chomesuke's eyes were closed as she dealt with the pain, Lavi able to do nothing but mutter comforting words. Soon, blood began dripping down her hand from the teeth finally puncturing the skin. Lavi kept his face neutral when he saw that, but didn't stop his soft muttering. His only comfort was that she held his hand tightly, showing that it was having some effect.

Then, Chomesuke's eyes flew open as she sprung to her feet, unintentionally pulling Lavi with her. "Incoming!" she shouted, black eyes latched into the distance, towards the mainland of China.

Lavi, the soldier, responded on instinct, drawing his hammer and moving to the bow of the boat. It took a few moments, but then he was able to pick out the black cloud of approaching Akuma. With his worry for Chomesuke, he was able to resist the urge to grin. His time under Marshal Winters had changed him.

_Reassignment, they had called it._

_Lavi let out another sigh as he made his way out of the train station. He was twenty years old now, Allen eighteen and dating that babe of a Marshal, and he was finally making his move on Lenalee. Bookman was called away on business (Lavi suspected "Third Faction" stuff), while Crowley, Lenalee, and Yu were called to their own Marshals. He was currently in Portugal._

_Reassignment, Central had called it, but 'separation of Allen and his friends' was the definition. 'The Musician' was becoming dangerous, too strong alone and even stronger with his friends. Lavi alone knew of the results of this. Allen was to be sent out on suicide missions, now that he was without his friends. Crucial to the war, of course, but stuff labeled too difficult for even the Marshals. Noah involvement, mainly._

_Lavi knew this, hated it, but could do nothing. He prayed that Allen somehow managed to pull through, to come out even stronger._

_Lavi sighed again as he saw the Marshal was not at the rendezvous. Figures. Knowing what he did about the man, however… There! He spotted a flier on one of the poles, and after an instant of memorizing it he was on his way. There was a scheduled execution._

_Lenalee, Crowley, and Miranda had been assigned to Marshal Cloud Nine, Yu and Marie to Tiedoll, and himself to Winters. The other Exorcists, Timothy and Chaoji, were still apprentices to their respective Marshals. That left Allen and the Thirds, an unpleasant combination with Allen's cursed eye. He sincerely hoped Allen would be alright._

_Lavi came across a large crowd in the town square, and lifting himself just a foot higher with his hammer allowed him to discretely take in the whole crowd. Bookman training kicked in, and he spotted the Marshal immediately. So with small apologies, he shoved his way through the crowd until he was right next to the man._

_When Sokaro saw him, it wasn't obvious. Simply, the moment Lavi was next to him, the large man said in his accent, "About time you got here, brat."_

We were supposed to meet at the train station…_ Lavi masked his rolling eyes by yawning and placing his hands behind his head. In Spanish, Lavi replied, "What's this about?"_

_If the Marshal was surprised, his leather mask covered it. Also in Spanish - his mother-tongue - he said, "Convicted murderer, killed eighteen last week, about to be hung for his crimes." Lavi was silent, watching as a man with a black bag over his head was lead to a noose. After a moment, the Marshal continued, "It brings back memories, of how close I was to this. If Torment hadn't reacted to me when I was in prison, I would have been dropped three days later."_

_Lavi knew of this already, being who he was, so he said nothing. _So this is a nostalgic thing,_ he thought to himself._

_The man's rights were read aloud in Portuguese - Lavi understood it - and the lever was pulled. Everyone gave a cheer as there was a loud snap._

_Lavi only noticed the Marshal begin to move. His massive arms unfolded, and he lifted himself from the wooden fence he was sitting on. The man spoke, "I'm a killer, brat. That's what we are as Exorcists. My last group of loser dogs didn't understand that, and they died. I don't expect any better of you." The man suddenly clapped his hands together, and the cheering mob of people reacted as the two spiked rings on his shoulders slid down in that fiery light._

"_And what we do as killers, brat, is kill. We rend, slaughter, murder, and everything thing else you can think of!" Spanish's similarities to Portuguese allowed people to pick out a select few words from his bellow, and the whole mass turned fearful. The double bladed weapon in his hands didn't help._

_Of course, Lavi was torn between sighing, sweat-dropping, and pulling out his own weapon as the hanging 'corpse' suddenly shifted in itself. In moments, a Level One Akuma was there, and just as fast Marshal Winters disposed of it. With the ball-like body sticking from the end of his weapon like some grotesque cotton-candy, the man had one final thing to say, "And if we _enjoy_ or job as killers, if we _enjoy_ the slaughter, well, who's to say that's wrong? Kukukuku!" Lavi could _hear_ the insane grin on the Marshal's face as the Akuma exploded._

_People began scattering, but as many began their own shifting as more and more Akuma appeared. Enjoy the killing… of Akuma. Lavi didn't know what to think of that. Although… Allen… Wasn't that how Allen saw it? He enjoyed the freeing of souls? He enjoyed the destruction of the Earl's weapons? Allen enjoyed… the killing?_

_With one hand on his hammer and the other on his hair, Lavi sighed. That whole concept seemed messed up somehow._

But then, after the many months Lavi was with the man, it had rubbed off. That mad joy, the euphoria. Bookman had warned him that it was dangerous, but Lavi couldn't bring himself to agree. Not anymore. Like his once master, he enjoyed killing. As an Exorcist, he almost _lived_ for it. But not quite. No, other things held priority.

"_Nintey-six percent,"_ _Hevlaska intoned to those gathered._

But enough of that, Lavi had to protect Chomesuke. _"Fire! Heaven! Combination seal: Strong Thunder of the Heavens!"_ And with that, this newest battle had begun. The monstrous snake tore into the sky, and a mass explosion of Akuma followed. Many more filled in the places of those lost.

Just how Lavi liked it.

"_Still alive, brat?"_

_Lavi groaned, upside down and implanted in the side of a building. _I really wish he'd stop calling me that. I'm twenty!_ He managed to roll forward, and landed on the ground on his feet. All around them were bits and fragments of Akuma. Sokaro was truly frightening while fighting, laughing as he demolished the Akuma that had gathered. For the life of him, Lavi couldn't see why. There was nothing funny._

"_Shin!"_ Lavi took off towards the sky, towards the Akuma. The barrage of Akuma bullets began. Still propelling forward, Lavi retracted the base of his hammer so that it was firmly in his hands, and then swung just as he and the Akuma met.

_Torment impaled into the ground, and the Marshal landed on the ground in a heap, breathing hard. Next to him was Lavi, also breathing hard. Multiple Level Fours - what remained of them - lay around them. Winters, without his mask, tilted his blood smeared face back to stare at the sky with his white eyes and a grin. Then, he laughed._

_Lavi, exhausted as he knew the Marshal had to be, looked at him in shock for a moment. They had almost died! Then, after a moment - and he really couldn't help it! - he laughed too. There was just something about barely making it out of that that made it so relieving that he had to laugh, as if to prove he was alive._

To prove he was… "Alive!" Lavi shouted with a grin, landing on another Level Two and ramming the base of his hammer through its head. _"Shin!"_ The pole impale the Akuma before it propelled Lavi back into the heart of Akuma yet again.

"_Say, brat, what do you think about this?" Sokaro asked, shouldering Torment._

_Lavi was equally casual as he eyed the hundreds of Level Threes (sprinkled with a couple of Level Fours) surrounding them. "That you get the hundred and four to the left and I'll get the hundred and five to the right."_

"_Kukukuku! That's what I thought!" They both leapt into the fray._

It took several passes before Lavi noticed the flashing gold. When he did, however, he tracked the object down and saw Chomesuke also fighting. He remembered that she couldn't help much in Edo because the difference between a Level Two and a Level Three is like the difference… between a Level Two and a Level One.

Lavi grinned as she tore through the Level Ones, crushing them beneath her large fists, and dodged around her fellow Level Twos. After a moment of admiring her, Lavi moved back into the fight himself, this time targeting her rival Level Twos.

"_What's that dumbass grin doing on your face, brat?"_ _Sokaro asked mildly as he cleaned Torment off on one of the many Akuma's corpses._

_It took Lavi a moment to realize what he was asking, and when he did he wiped the look fast. Swallowing, with only a small bit of anxiety in his stomach, Lavi reluctantly realized something. "I think… I think I'm beginning to enjoy this." Once it was out of his mouth, it became fact._

_But it was different than he thought. It wasn't just enjoying killing, as Sokaro described it. No, he enjoyed destroying the Ear's toys. He enjoyed killing Akuma. He enjoyed protecting the people he saw peeking through buildings, the little girl he had barely saved - now covered in Akuma blood. He really was… enjoying this._

_The Marshal stared at him for a moment, then nodded once. "Good."_

The two, modified Akuma and modified human, were making good work of the opposing army, and it had obviously thinned out. So far as Lavi could tell, the boat they were traveling on was still safe, the crew all on deck watching them. Every time he watched Chomesuke destroy another Level One, he couldn't help but smile. But when she was hit from behind from a Level Two, his eyes widened for a moment before lowering in rage.

_Lavi watched, stunned, as several Akuma bullets hit the Marshal when his back was turned. The man cried out, dropping to one knee as the black pentacles began appearing along his body. Any moment now and he should turn to dust. Instead, as any Marshal would, his Innocence flashed a white light and then the graying of his skin receded, although the man did appear tired._

_Lavi turned his head to see where that last Level Four had come from, and he saw the Skulls that had masked it with a spell. Well, that meant more toys to destroy._

Chomesuke's reign of destruction ended short as two Level Two's appeared before her, and another wrapped around her from behind. The third one had the body of a snake, and easily kept her limbs bound. The two before readied themselves, one having a variety of guns protruding while the other had a pinkish energy blade. She glared at them.

_Fiddler, Wrathra, and Mightra. The injured Marshal glared at them, and Lavi did too. This wasn't a battleground anymore. It was an execution._

_Level Three's, Fours, particular Level Twos, and now Noah. Someone was meant to die here, and Lavi knew who. "Earth! Fire! Heaven! Combo seal: H-" Lavi stopped when Marshal Winters gripped his arm. Tightly._

"_Get outta here, brat!"_

"What have we here?" Lavi asked, sitting on top of the snake-Akuma's head, near eye-level to Chomesuke. His eyes glinted dangerously, and his grin made it even more threatening.

"Lavi! Get out of here, cho!"

"_Fuck that!" Lavi shouted. _"Direct fire seal!"_ He slammed his hammer on Wrathra's head, but cursed as the Noah blocked it and threw him back. His body shook from Wrathra's special ability._

_Fiddle laughed to himself, and Lavi only glared at the sound. "You should have listened to him, boy." Several more Level Fours appeared as Mightra began using his ability._

As one could have guessed, this had a positive ending. Lavi blocked the first barrage of Akuma bullets with his hammer, then by growing it crushed the two Akuma before destroying the snake-Akuma binding Chomesuke. She caught him before he fell, and together they moved back into the fight.

_This did not. Right before Lavi could engage them, a large hand clasped his leg, and a massive force took his feet out from under him. But before Lavi hit the ground, the force continued and he was sent hurling through the air. Lavi barely registered the feel of passing through Allen's Ark's gate before he hit the ground hard and tumbled into the railing at Headquarters, nearly knocking himself out._

_Dazed and slowed, Lavi turn and stumbled back towards the gate. Just before he could reach it, a massive blade - Torment - cleaved through the gate and the two halves lost their white light and slammed into the ground heavily. Gate 13 had been destroyed._

_Straining to remain standing, the grinning Marshal faced his opponents. He had escaped his death the day _that man_ appeared in his cell with an offer. He told himself he had died that day, and every day after that was not his. He had a purpose, and he fulfilled it. Who could blame him for having fun along the way?_

_Now, that execution had caught up to him, and it was his time. In his mind, he was already dead, so he had nothing to fear. But, if he had his choice, he would slaughter every - last - one of these… "Loser dooooooogs!"_

_He lunged forward, Torment drawn._

_Fiddler grinned._

Once everything was said and done, Lavi and human-form Chomesuke were back on the boat, shaken crew deathly silent. Miranda had awakened from her nap (actually, the crew had woken her during the attack) and after chiding Lavi for going off so recklessly, gave him and Chomesuke some space again. He was sure there was a reason for that, but he could see why… And why did she keep sending sly smiles his way?

Chomesuke stole glances at Lavi as they continued towards China. He had saved her, then. Twice, actually. She blushed as he again caught her staring, but she smiled when she noticed the pink tingeing his cheeks as well.

The question was _why_ did he care so much. Sure, in the time he had come from she had helped him and his friends out, but that's because she was _ordered_ to. She was just a machine. That's what machines did: they followed orders. It was beginning to bother her. Not his attentions, in truth she was flattered by his drive to protect her, but the puzzle behind the why still itched away at her mind.

Eventually, the boat reached China and the harbor safely, and the crew was quick to dump off their three strange passengers. Miranda, with another sly smile, said that she'd go on ahead, and that they'd meet at Anita's brothel. Lavi, curious by her behavior, gave a little wave and bid her goodbye. Miranda actually giggled as she left.

Shaking his head, Lavi turned to Chomesuke. He suddenly felt a little awkward, and the cuteness of her returning curious look nearly had him stuttering. He had fulfilled his promise now, seen to her safety and prolonged existence, but he was extremely reluctant to see her go. Extremely reluctant.

He'd much rather she stay with him, and together they could go to some retreat and live togeth- He shut that thought down fast, blushing. So maybe Allen was right… Coughing to cover himself, Lavi said, "Well, since you are now free of the Earl, you are free to go make a life of your own if you want." Lavi had originally planned on leaving it like that, purely her decision, but a strange urge suddenly took him. "Chomesuke, I…" he trailed off suddenly as his one eye caught sight of something beyond the girl in front of him.

A thick column of smoke was rising further down the harbor. Quickly glancing around, Lavi assessed the situation almost immediately. By that kind of smoke, and with the location, he assumed a ship had caught fire, and the fires were out. By the lack of panic or uproar among the dockworkers (only a few glancing towards the smoke and shaking their heads) it had happened some time ago. The eerie silence besides the lapping waters told him there were deaths. A more detailed look at the people told him there were a lot of deaths.

Back in soldier mode, Lavi gently grabbed Chomesuke and began moving with her before she could respond. They weren't out of the woods just yet.

Arriving at the sight of the fire, Lavi's breath left him. "No…"

"…Lavi!" a voice shouted from the distance. Lavi whirled in a flash, and he saw Miranda running towards him. "Lavi!" The woman reached him and bent over, panting. She lifted her head to tell him whatever it was that had her so panicked, but then she saw the burnt boat behind him and her already wide eyes went even wider. "Oh no!"

Asking around filled in the gaps, and soon a shaken Lavi, Miranda, and confused Chomesuke were seated at a table in one of the random diners.

"…_attacked by strange beasts!"_

"_I swear he just turned to dust! Dust I tell you!"_

"_After we put out the fires, all we could find were holes on the deck and… er, dusty clothes, whatever that means."_

"_Only three survivors. Two of em were my good friends Qie and Maose…"_

"_Thank god Chaoji survived; poor lad was just a deckhand."_

"…_whole inn, burned to the ground."_

"_No survivors found…"_

"…_strange dust…"_

Lavi filled her in. "Chomesuke, that boat we saw… that was the one Miranda and I had taken in the past to reach Edo, the one that was destroyed along with its crew. The only survivors were… Chaoji, Maose, and Qie."

Chomesuke's eyes widened. "That's who the sailors said survived the Akuma attacked this morning, cho!" Then, she tilted her head. "But what about the brothel that Miranda said was also destroyed?"

Lavi's hand clenched the table for a moment before loosening. "That was Anita's brothel… She was the owner of the boat, and she was among those killed in the past."

"So…" Chomesuke started, "everyone who died in your past… died this time… except me?"

Lavi opened his mouth and closed it, unsure of how to respond. He looked towards Miranda, and she seemed just as lost as him. Then, "Yes," the sound seemed choked out of his mouth.

Chomesuke nodded and looked down at the table, drawn into herself. Lavi could easily see the 'am I next?' look about her. "Chomesuke!" he blurted before he could stop himself. When she looked up at him, looking again for some form of comfort, he almost didn't respond. He hadn't meant to say anything. But he wouldn't stop there. With a smile, he said, "I'm sure nothing will happen to you. I promised I would protect you…" He blushed suddenly, and looked away. "Er, if you want me around you. It's your choice. You are free to do as you wish, you know."

Chomesuke smiled at that, and Lavi flinched when something touched his hands. He realized it was her and relaxed. Chomesuke spoke, "Back at the dock, you didn't let me answer you, cho." She smiled, and squeezed his hand. "I want to stay with you, cho."

* * *

AN: And that's Lavi's end of things, eh? Not much to say, so... Hope you enjoyed. :D


	26. A:14a

**Book Thief101:** Ty for the review (well, many reviews), but I want to address the part about Lavi going after Lenalee when he's 20. There series starts with him at 18, and right now we should be at around a year later, so he should be 19 now. Although there's hints of attraction between him and Lenalee (like on the Ark), I don't think he's near asking her out just yet, especially with what he could see as competition with both Allen and Kanda. IDK, just made sense to me that he'd be around 20 when he finally did. It's just a year from where we are now. :D (And IDK how old Cloud is)

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Twenty-Five - Allen part 1

* * *

Similar to what Allen had done only seconds prior, a small vibration could be felt through the ground as Maria's grave rose up solidly, next to Sarah's opened one. This happened unnoticed by all.

Rhode was staring at Cross through the corner of narrowed eyes, not at all pleased by the interruption. But then, that wasn't all that had her attention currently. Positioned how she was in Allen's lap, quite comfortably once she followed the phantom memories, she had been partially inside his thick, open Marshal jacket and against his chest. Now that she had moved, a few things about his bared chest had caught her attention.

There was a time it had been smooth and flawless, she remembered that from the rewinding town. Now… Two thick, pink scars blemished that chest. One she knew he got from the black Crown Clown, and by the other's almost perfect match, she knew he had gotten the other from one she hadn't been around to see. Aside from those two marks, he had faint scratches that she had a suspicion of her Noah sister on his lower stomach. From her position, which leaning forward also opened his coat enough to see his left shoulder, she could see another scar just before his new Innocence. She grinned slightly at that. That had been her own candle, when confronting Marshal Yeeger.

But then there was the last thing, most noticeable of all, and what brought her attention to his chest in the first place. Right over his beating heart was a white blemish - certainly not flesh, nor bone - that was fused to him somehow. She remembered what Lulubell had said, stabbing his heart, and that appeared to be the result. Her eyes flashed to Cross again, making his way towards their table, and then she looked back to the mark.

Bringing her hand up, Rhode touched the mark. Cool and smooth were what she noticed first, a sharp burning pain came second. She fingered the mark for a second longer, twisting the pain around in her mind like it was a toy before pulling her hand back and watching her fingers regenerate seared flesh. So Allen's Innocence had saved him. Millennie would be interested in that.

Rhode looked from her fingers up into Allen's face, and saw him looking back with that hardened face of his. The kind she had seen on men thrice his age. Unnerving, yet almost attractive. Eh, who was she kidding. Of course she found it attractive. She smiled at him, and his returning smile softened his look none. More mischievous memories told her how to soften this enigma of a man… who should have been a boy.

She wanted to unravel Allen's mysteries, to spin his life around in her fingers, to joyfully watch his life take flight and then clip his wings just to see how he fell. The problem was, whenever she wanted something, there was a flock of memories ready to provide. Allen in pain, Allen betrayed, Allen guilty, Allen happy, sad, passionate, loving, concerned, afraid, mad, _mad,_ broken, put together again… She had them all, flashes and flashes and flashes of him, him and her, and so many others. It was like she had played all her games with him already, yet, instead of making that dull like with her other dolls, he made her want to try them again.

_Maybe I do love him,_ Rhode thought to herself, recalling her wedding and _other memories_ that didn't happen.

Allen knew instantly when Rhode touched the mark left behind by his Innocence, having caused him equal pain so long as contact was maintained. Innocence and Noah did not mix well. Still, despite Cross's sudden appearance - and maybe on top of being saved from saying the truth - he found it easy to smile back. It troubled him, however, how similar her smile was to the ones his wife used to give him.

Once again pushing those thoughts aside, Allen turned to the table, seeing Cross with his legs propped up and leaning back in his chair. The other Noah were all giving him looks of varying malice, while Skin looked ready to chew threw the table, audibly growling while he glared at not one but TWO Exorcists in his presence.

By this time, Allen shared the Noah of Wrath's rage. Joyd's vague answer, his master's quick dodging, Bondomu's lack of answer… He had enough of this! Maneuvering around Rhode in that position had become almost second nature long ago, and he slammed the table with his claw. Facing the four people who were from his own time, returned through a method he must find, he turned nearly hysteric.

"How are you all here?! Why are you the people _I_ know?! Did I finally snap?" Allen noticed his top hat had fallen off from the jolt, and he stared at it. Exactly the same as the one he had in his first life. Was he even sane? Pieces just kept slipping through from his old life. How many were real?! "Am I just sitting somewhere, staring at the wall and imagining this all? What the hell-"

A hard slap nearly forced Allen out of his chair, but a subconscious need to keep Rhode from harm - even a little fall - held him rooted in place. His jaw nearly felt shattered, though. That was real enough about his master.

Cross was standing next to him now, glaring. "Annoying as ever. If we are going to speak, speak sense."

Allen glared back at the man, working feeling back into his jaw. "How?" He watched his master return to his seat and was aware of Rhode's dark purple eyes back on him.

Once his legs were back up on the table, and he leaning back, and after lighting a cigarette, Cross nodded. "Better." He paused for a moment, waving out the match in his hand. "It happened on the way here, near western China. It was like waking up suddenly, with only a vague sense of when and where I was. The memories of now seem as old as they should be; I remember what you told me on the train. As for what you're asking me, the real _how,_ I can not remember."

Allen nearly growled, but Tyki spoke up the moment Cross finished, "The first Exorcist on my list is when I… 'awoke.' I don't know if that explains much."

Seeing as he was finally getting somewhere, Allen looked to the twins - much quieter in their awakened form. In unison, they shrugged and said, "Western China as well."

Allen opened his mouth to press for more detailed answers, but Rhode beat him to it. Cautiously, and looking to her family, she asked, "What are you all talking about? Tyki?"

With a glance towards Allen, Joyd said slowly, "Do you remember those images, Rhode, after Yeeger?"

Rhode nodded, stealing an affectionate glance towards Allen. "Both times after Allen freed me from that… Crown Clown, I had memories that weren't mine, yet were of me. Do you have them too, Jasdebi, Sweet-tooth?"

"My name is not Sweet-tooth!" Skin shouted, near frothing at the mouth as he lurched to his feet. But his glare wasn't for Rhode. "What the hell are two of those damned Exorcist doing here?!"

With a hand on his shoulder, Joyd calmed down the unstable Noah. Both twins looked unsure of how to respond, instead turning to Tyki to do the talking.

Joyd sighed, giving Allen a shocking look of remorse before facing Rhode seriously. "Those memories are real, Rhode, of a time that we - Jasdero, Debito, myself, this Cross, and even your Allen - are from. We were all sent to the past, Allen here by an Akuma, the rest of us we are unsure about. Somehow, you have been receiving fragments of your former life, myself included before I completely awoke."

Tyki paused only to point a finger to Allen, and to drive his point home with a final comment. "That man you are sitting on was your husband, also the host for the Fourteenth, and the man who will bring down my Earl of the Millennium eventually."

Perhaps not the best way to go about it, but Allen felt a relief at not having to say it himself. However, her reaction to it was still yet to come.

Rhode was stiff with shock on his lap, and there was a sudden distance between them - their proximity was a tad uncomfortable. She had near enough been told she had been manipulated into like him, Allen figured. He could not see the desperation on his face as he awaited Rhode next move.

Rhode moved slowly, body still rigid. She stood, pulling herself off Allen's lap to stand on her own. She knew enough about Tyki to know when he was joking, and when things were painfully serious. She was old enough to not suddenly sprout denials, but… Glancing around the room, all she saw were strangers staring back.

"I-I need to finish downloading the Ark." She created one of her doors, and quickly escaped inside.

Allen was silent for a moment, watching as Rhode's door closed with a snap and quickly retreated into the ground. His hand was outstretched, as if to grab her, his body half off the chair, as if to chase after her, and his mouth half open, as if to ask her to stop. But that was as far as he got in all three regards.

And with the disappearance of his wife, her rejection of him, something inside his mind - something already cracked - finally gave in and shattered.

* * *

AN: I feel rude for not saying it last chapter, while many mentioned it to me, so… Happy Belated New Years! …Er, wh-why are some of you sharpening knives?


	27. A:14b

Requiem of Time: Chapter Twenty-Five - Allen part 2

* * *

Timcampy was left with Cross. Intentional or neglect, one couldn't be sure. But as it was, Allen had made no move to collect his golem.

There was sounds coming out of his mouth, Allen thought, but he wasn't sure anymore. Crying, maybe, or laughing. Something that vibrated his throat and kept his lips moving, his chest shaking. Inside his Ark - inside that room - he had ripped out his sword from his arm harder than ever before, and at the same time commanded Sarah to destroy the black apparition that had appeared. He left it impaled.

He had blacked out from there, or perhaps something had taken over. When he came to, Allen was no longer in his Ark. He was on the Earl's new, unfinished one. Facing the Earl himself. His chest had stopped shaking, but his lips were still moving. The Earl was responding to whatever was said. Allen no longer cared. The man would die here.

Things went black again, and suddenly Allen was only inches away from the Earl, only matching swords locked in a parry separating them. Yelling, Allen braced his leg and shoved harder, staggering the Earl. He pulled back and swung again. He blacked out again before the two swords made contact.

The Earl was one hundred yards away, now. They were no longer on either Ark. In fact, they were back in Edo, with Adam's infinite Akuma swarming to help their master.

Allen wasn't alone, though. Behind him, he saw Sarah's corpse, her Innocence glowing with activation. In his right hand was his Sword of Salvation, and to his left was Crown Clown, hovering next to him, knowing what he intended. The Earl would die here. Voices screamed in Allen's mind, the sounds getting sucked down a whirlpool of other things. Only one thing held his focus now. Only one thing mattered now.

Allen grinned, and it was more maniacal than grim or amused. He was going all-out here. The First Noah would fall.

Allen took a step forward slowly, then a bit faster - at a walk - and that too sped up and up until he was running, sprinting, and finally top speed, barreling towards the Earl in sloppy sword form, bad enough to make Kanda cringe. The drive to slay the Earl, however, more than made up for any errors, as his first blow came faster and stronger than the Earl was initially prepared for.

Cracks appeared along the Millennium Earl's arm as he parried, and his eyes glinted dangerously as he faced the unstable Allen. "Akuma, attack!" No time for sweet voices, now.

The Akuma, enough to turn the dawning sky dark, began to move. Sarah's corpse, guided by her Innocence now under Allen's control, and Crown Clown were enough to handle that. Spires upon spires of rock and earth and the tile from roofs rose and fragmented, stretching across the sky to pick out the targets above, while Crown Clown remained between Allen and the Akuma, ready to defend him and destroy the Akuma that came close.

Channeling Dark Matter into one hand, the Earl prepared to unleash a blast of devastation. Allen gave no time, mouth open in a violent yell as he attacked the Earl with his sword over and over again, forcing the fat man on the retreat, some of the blows hard enough to continue splintering the man's arm. Then, the Earl took a gleeful leap back and unleashed his attack.

If Allen had been in his right mind, he would have dodged. Instead, he moved towards the attack, eyes not leaving the Earl, paying the incoming orb of corrupted power no mind. Crown Clown deflected it instead, in the nick of time, though Allen's charge had little to do with reliance on his Innocence.

White sword with black cross slammed into black sword with white cross. A piece of the Earl's outer-layer broke apart, while Allen's arm rippled with exertion. Allen's yell had yet to halt, only for brief intakes of air, and he swung again. The Earl bounded out of the way again, gesturing from behind to attack.

Three Level Fours appeared, ones that were supposes to be hidden away for a later ambush, yet they did little to slow Allen as he beheaded the first and jumped over the retaliatory strikes from the other two. Crown Clown was there, suddenly, and Allen continued his rampage towards the Earl while Crown Clown handled the Level Fours. Sarah's hands glowed brightly as a wave of earth crested over Allen - protecting him from a rain of Akuma bullets and beams of Dark Matter - and countless spikes rose from that to strike back at the Akuma.

Earl and Marshal clashed again, both already working up a sweat at the ferocious strikes of Allen. Allen's Level Two cursed eye was bleeding, making him a frightful sight with his teeth bared and that inhuman shriek still passing his lips, voice going hoarse. Allen's tenacity had the Earl worrying, and soon Adam made another quick retreat to perform another summon.

Allen already leapt forward in pursuit, though he was immediately stopped by what the Millennium Earl had called forth. Skin Bolic, in his fully awakened and enraged Noah form, stopped Allen's sword with one hand. Behind him…

The Earl was the enemy, the Noah were bodyguards.

Joyd, Sheryl, Bondomu, Lulubell, and even Rhode was there, ready to defend the Earl with their lives. They appeared to be all who had reawakened yet as Noah. They were there to fight, as the Tease in Joyd's hands and other preparations revealed themselves. Allen only saw Rhode, stared at her face, but her… frightened eyes stared back. Carefully hidden…

But he was once her husband, and he knew the signs of her being afraid. And she was of him.

Allen, having jumped back from Skin, buckled over suddenly, laughing. Tears leaked down his eyes - not tears of laughter - but some part of him found the situation so _rich_ that he had to laugh. And laugh and laugh and laugh. He laughed as his skin darkened gray, as his hair curled, as his silver eyes turned gold. He laughed as the stigmata split open, as his lips parted even farther into a laugh that wasn't his own.

But it wasn't all laughter. Allen was crying, choking sobs, apologizing, as he laughed. It all came out as an unintelligible garble. Everyone shifted, uncomfortable by what they were seeing.

That slight lapse left them exposed.

Allen attacked suddenly, the Music pounding in his ears hard enough that he was sure they were bleeding. Using Sarah, spires of earth rose and brutally cleared the way. The Noah were each impaled from behind before they could react, and the part that protruded from their stomachs broke apart to bind their limbs.

Except Rhode. She, Allen could never hurt. Crown Clown descended from the sky and was upon her at the same time the others were trapped. It enveloped her, and soon she was as trapped as she had been against the black Crown Clowns. It was nostalgic of that, if Allen took the time to be sane enough to think about it. The Innocence also severed her from her powers, so she was trapped well.

Each Noah had a special case in their other bindings, however. As Tyki released his tease, small spikes from his spire shot out to destroy them. As Skin fought his bindings, the spire impaling rose higher and higher from the ground to where his heavy set limbs couldn't reach anything. Lulubell was the biggest challenge, changing her form to water to escape impalement. Try as Terra's Touch tried, they could not hold Lulubell down with her many forms, yet the continued attempts kept her preoccupied.

Allen moved when the Innocence did, and already he had reengaged the Earl, as the Fourteenth. There was no denying the Musician had reawakened now, and now the Noah fought the fragmented Allen for control over the body. Still the body fought, with the upper hand over the Earl, apparently, but inside was another war raging. However, as the Fourteenth soon found, it was hard to win against what wasn't all there. Mainly, Allen's mind.

Still Allen was crying and laughing as he apologized over and over again, swinging wildly and recklessly. He managed to get a hit in on Adam's outer armor, but so did the Earl manage to tap a blast of Dark Matter off on him. Noah healed well, though.

Finally, exhausted and with each swing burning already torn muscles, the Millennium Earl broke apart his outer-layer, with it already too damaged. However, despite the small victory, the man was faster and stronger like this. Weakened as he was, Allen was soon on the defensive.

Noah abilities had little use against the Earl, though the regeneration was useful, so Allen still clutched onto his Noah form while heaving off the Fourteenth's advances.

But, strangely, Allen only had to defend for several swings from the Earl's armorless counter. Mainly, because of the black apparition that separated him and the Earl. In moments, a confused but steady Earl stared down the black counterpart of the Crowned Clown. Allen, torn in the raging torrent of voices in his mind and forcing back the Fourteenth, only spat once on the ground, turned, and walked away.

The Earl took a step after him, but immediately the black Crown Clown enveloped him. A moment later, the Millennium Earl's screams began.

Allen smiled darkly at the sound, leaving the Earl there to his fate. He cried still, tears of blood from his cursed eye and salty tears from his human eye, but he used Sarah to destroy the false Crown Clowns that appeared next to his fellow Noah. There were four total. Allen barely registered that neither Joyd nor Bondomu had black Crown Clowns near them.

Suddenly, Cross was there.

Allen turned sharply, stunned to see the red haired man kneeling next to Adam. Then, the man was _removing_ the black Crown Clown from the Earl. Allen snarled, lunging forward to stop Cross, but before he could get even close a pair of arms stopped his movements.

"Allen!" that was Lenalee, though it barely registered in Allen's mind. He kept struggling to get Cross away from the Earl, to leave the damnable Noah to his torment.

Allen raged, screaming curses, but was helpless to stop him. Lenalee struggled hard, but since Allen was not in his right mind he did not perform the proper method of breaking free of her hold.

Cross finally removed the Cloak, and the Earl's howls died down. Then, in a burst of magic, the cloak was destroyed. Allen struggled harder, more furious, still struggling against the Fourteenth, still transformed. Cross merely looked at him and gave a single nod towards Lenalee.

Something heavy collided in the back of Allen's head, stopping him mid-curse, and as he lost consciousness he only heard Lenalee mutter, "I'm sorry."

* * *

AN: This and the last were one chapter split into two. Although both short, it just seemed better that way, and as I detest short chapters I felt a rapid update was in order. Though the next chapter will come at normal time, mainly 4-7 days. Anyways, as for the chapter, you finally have a view at Allen snapping. But the question is, how much worse are things going to get?

Oh I love this story; the possibilities are endless. Hope you enjoyed! :D


	28. C:3

WARNING: I updated two parts of chapter 25 in rapid succession. Just double check to make sure you didn't miss the second, or else next chapter you'll be like "WTFARBLIZED?!"

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Twenty-Six - Crowley

* * *

"Welcome to Berlin, my sir and lady."

Crowley barely gave the greeter a sharp nod, tugging his now wife behind him rather forcibly. And good that he did, as Eliade's blood red eyes strayed dangerously on the man. Her blood lust was rising again, and so was his. Cursed reflections of each other, they were, for entirely different reasons.

Crowley's Innocence was currently activated, his fangs prominent and gold eyes unsettling, white spike of hair flipped back. The scent of Eliade's blood hung in his nose like forbidden fruit, and his grip on her hand was painfully tight. Her returning grip was just as hard, both barely restrained from a coming blood bath. Both were monsters.

The rain affected the baron and baroness little, their unnatural senses making them predators in this kind of weather. The clapping thunder was suiting. Nails dug into Crowley's hand hard enough to draw blood, and he ducked into an alley with her.

Gold eyes bore into crimson once he lifted them from her exposed neck. Both faces were locked in fierce expressions, yet despite their looks his voice came soft, "Can you hold on much longer?"

The nails dug deeper into his hand, yet with the burning need inside him for her blood it was easy to ignore. Her scowl deepened, but suddenly she lurched forward and gave him a rather primal kiss. Pulling back, she wiped the blood from her lip with her tongue. "Get a room first; then we'll feed."

Crowley's own tongue touched his fangs, savoring the crimson taint on them of her blood. Infinitely more intoxicating than alcohol; next to that, even the finest wine was no better than water. Fingers laced with hers, he fled the alley into the pouring rain again; his strong, guiding hand prevented her from straying towards possible kills.

The first inn he came across, the two barged in and he made straight for the desk. A man was exiting the back room at the sound of the door, but he gave a jerk when he caught sight of Crowley. Lightning flashed in the background, emphasizing his dark looks. Crowley brushed past him, tugging Eliade away when she slowed to face the innkeeper.

Crowley made his way behind the desk, grabbed a random key from the wall, and was already heading towards the stairs. Can't stop. Too dangerous. Too desperate.

"H-Hey! You can't just-" the innkeeper's following shout trailed off as Crowley slammed a thick gold coin on the desk in passing, and then the baron was swooping up the stairs, cape reminiscent of a bat.

The number on the key matched a door, and Crowley unlocked and entered it in a flood motion, managing to not break a stride. This was not the first time they had done something similar. By the time the door was closed behind them, both Crowley's and Eliade's arms were shaking with how much force they were exerting on the other's hand. Droplets of blood followed that union.

The two flew apart immediately, Crowley to gather self-control, Eliade to ridding herself of the unnecessary. Jewelry and wet hand purse were deposited on the bed in one moment, and her elegant crimson dress followed it, leaving her in a black, silk under garb that was nearly indecent. Nearly. And then she was out the door, dressed like that.

Crowley sighed as he collapsed into a chair, idly licking the blood from his hand. He hated this, but it was necessary for survival. Once his hand was cleaned and his thirst still great, his nose set to work. Rain beat against the small, square window, and he opened it to get a better fix on the outside.

The scents of several Akuma filled his nose, including his precious Eliade. He jumped out, and then was on his way to the closest.

He hated this, but it was necessary. He needed the blood of Akuma, she needed the deaths of humans. They were monsters, though they tried to make the best of it.

Crowley found his first target in a group of friends, the only one not laughing rambunctiously as they swaggered down a road, probably from a bar. It was late, after all. Past dark. The time when monsters came out. Descending from the roof of a building with his billowing coat, he landed on his target.

The men shouted and yelped in German when Crowley attacked, but they were stunned when Crowley hissed loudly and bit into the man's neck. The sweet blood of an Akuma filled his mouth, and he fed greedily. The man's friends - at least the man the Akuma was disguised as's friends - ran fearfully, screaming about "Der Vampir!"

Soon, the Akuma ran dry, but Crowley was not yet satisfied. So with blood still dripping down his lip, he fled into the rainy night, looking for more victims.

****

It was late at night, or early morning depending on how one looked at it, when Eliade finally returned. Crowley was in bed, waiting for her, having returned not too long before she did. At moments like this, usually blood could be found dripping down her hands, splattered upon her visage, but this time the rain had washed her clean. Her already skimpy clothing clung even tighter too her as well with its wetness.

They were monsters, but it was to survive.

The only reason he allowed her to go out dressed like that, as he always did, was because of exactly _who_ it attracted. The wrong sort of men. The kind that trapped her in an alley, where the tables were soon reversed and she got _her_ satisfaction. A sick form of justice, if you will. Whatever it took to survive.

As always, she simply removed the thin garment and slipped into bed with him, where his greater heat warmed her wet and cold body. On these nights they never united as man and wife, already sickly satisfied in their own despicable ways. Instead, they held each other close, drawing strength from the other.

One could see them as in the right - destroyer of Akuma, punisher of criminals - yet it never felt that way to either. Friends forever tormented at seeing a 'friend' sucked dry by a vampire; men - even those sort - who would never return to families because of choosing the wrong broad to gratify themselves with.

They were monsters.

But, as always, so long as Eliade was in his arms, everything seemed a tad better, even his curse of Innocence. Crowley held her close, taking in her scent with the desire for her blood now dimmed. Her head was against his chest, and he craned his neck to kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Eliade."

"You too, Aleister," she muttered softly back.

So long as she never saw him as the monster he was, so long as she never despised him, he could deal with it. He could deal with this kind of life. After all, even without Eliade, it was away from that damnable war.

And as always, that drew his eyes to the window and his mind to his friends. All he could see was the thick downpour, with the occasional crack of lightning, but that feeling was still there. His friends needed him, somehow. He shared a deep connection with them - Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, and the others - and right now that connection was tugging on his mind like a beacon, urging him to return to them and the war.

Strange things and sensations had always come to him at odd times, like when he could sense Debito and Jasdero in the Ark so long ago, and this little urge was one of those. One he tried to ignore. He had yet to tell Eliade, but every day he resisted the faint call, it grew louder. He wanted out of that damn war, but he didn't know how much longer he could remain so.

The feeling called him to the far east, probably China. He could follow it right to them, he was sure. If he hit the roads the following day, he could maybe reach them by-

Crowley tore his eyes away from the window, and he shoved the urge back to the far recesses of his mind. He was out of the war between Exorcists and the Earl now. He was holding his current reason for living, now. She was his life, not the war. So long as he was with her, he was happy.

As usual, his dreams came as troubled.

****

It was late afternoon when the duo awoke the next day, and as always Eliade was already up, dressed, and had his clothes readily folded by the time he first opened his eyes. She offered him a small smile as she returned her hair to lady-like fashion, coiled in a bun of ringlets. Her crimson dress was wrinkled after drying of the rain, yet as usual she somehow had a new, just as gorgeous one ready and was wearing it. This one was a royal purple, and he was reminded of her days as a maid in his mansion.

Crowley smiled back at her, and he dressed in his prepared clothes in silence.

The rain had stopped, though the sky was still blanketed grey with clouds. It was a fine day to go out and check out the city. Kicking off in the industrial revolution, Berlin had apparently become the place to be for modernized fashion. In other words, Eliade wished to go shopping, and as always he was happy to oblige.

It would be another month before the monster in either of them reached that point again, so they had time to enjoy with each other before another nightly feeding 'binge.'

Clasping his black cloak, Crowley walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her from behind, softly suckling her neck. Her blood pulsed beneath his lips, yet the urge to drink was dim. She moaned softly, but refused to let them get carried away.

Laughing, she spun in arms and kissed him on the cheek. "None of that now, Aleister. First we must check out this rather splendid city. I saw a nice set of streets that we could go to when we entered last night." Then, her smile turned sly as she picked at the collar of his cloak. "But after… Well, we'll see."

Crowley couldn't wait.

And as the two departed, more properly paying for their room and upgrading to a nicer one, Crowley still felt that tugging to go to the east. To rejoin his friends. To rejoin the war. But how could he, when his whole world was the woman before him? Shaking his head, Crowley fixed another smile on his face, locked his arm with Eliade, and together the two set out to see what else the city had to offer besides a good 'meal.'

They were nothing but monsters, but at least they had each other.

* * *

AN: I don't know when Crowley was last mentioned, but I figured an update on his square of the universe was in order. Anyways, I know these last few chapters have been shorter, but the outline for them was written all within the first week the first chapter was posted, so there's nothing I can do about it.

Hope you enjoyed.


	29. A:15

**Book Thief101**: About the C: chapters... Well... It was supposed to just be Crowley, but then Cross had his part, which screwed everything up. Like how both Lenalee and Lavi start with 'L', they have similar beginnings. Except, all I have to do is add one letter to show the difference for Lenalee and Lavi (IE 'Le' and 'La'). Crowley and Cross are very... irritating. The first three are the same, so to make them different it would have to be 'Crow' and 'Cros', but 'Cros' just seemed bad, yet if it was the full 'Cross' that would just make everything look stupid because eveything else is abbreviated... So, really, C just stands for both of them. IDK if it'll always alternate, but C just means both. :D

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Twenty-Seven - Allen

* * *

The blinding white ceiling Allen saw upon awaking reminded him of a hospital.

It wasn't, of course, but that's what he first thought once his eyes finally opened, conscious returned. Pain assaulted him from all angles, from the throbbing in the back of his head to the burning in his right arm, but as always it meant little to him. He tried sitting up, but all he gained from that was the knowledge he was without his coat and a migraine that sent him back to his former position.

At least what he was lying on was comfortable. Barely turning his head, he saw it was a couch. That oriented him, and this time he was able to sit up.

He was on his Ark, particularly the Fourteenth's room. And he was not alone.

Scattered memories battered an aching mind, but Allen picked through enough to glare at the red haired man sitting on the bench before the piano, facing him. Cross currently had his coat removed as well, leaving him in just his black pants and white dress shirt. Even behind the white half-mask and square glasses, Cross had a gravely serious look on his face.

"I could have ended this damn war before it even began!" Allen growled sharply, yet he lacked the energy to do more than glare. "Why the hell did you stop me? Why did you help the Earl?"

Cross's eyes narrowed in annoyance, but he didn't move beyond that. Once Allen finished, he said, "While you stormed off to go play hero, that gentleman Noah and I came up with a theory. Leaving that black Crown Clown on the fatass was probably the biggest mistake you ever made."

Allen's glare didn't soften, but curiosity over came anger momentarily. "What do you mean?"

"…Idiot apprentice! Did you listen at all to what that little girl said?" Allen twitched at that. "The memories came _after_ the cloak enveloped her, both times. I guess it takes idiots like you to not see that the memories and those cloaks are related." Allen scowled, but Cross pressed on, eyes now closed and arms folded. "Those cloaks are giving memories, and we reasoned that the longer it stays on whoever it envelopes, the more memories that are released."

Allen blinked at him, taking that in, while Cross continued. "So whoever gets enveloped by those black Crown Clowns gains more and more memories from the them of our time until it reaches a certain point: when they have gained _all_ their memories. And that, as it has proved so far, is when the _them_ from our time 'reawakens' verses the people of _now_ with simply _then_ memories, like your wife."

Allen's mind spiraled back to Yeeger, and the cloak sinking into the Marshal, and what came after…

"And so, you _moron_, by leaving that cloak on the fatass, you were giving up the only the advantage you had in this damn war. Already he has to have some idea of that with the little that he gained from your stupid mistake, and as soon as he manages to figure things out, you can know there will be hell to pay."

Allen was stunned by this. Why didn't he see it sooner?! It seemed so obvious now. The cloaks, that was the solution. They were the difference between now and then; it made sense that they would have at least _something_ to do with it. But then…

_Allen knew that sound. He had only heard that type of scream once before, and that was the only time Rhode had _ever_ been in pain that he had seen. That cloak was hurting her! Rage flooded him immediately, and Allen charged despite his wound._

The cloaks hurt whoever fell victim to them. Rhode, Tyki, Lulubell… And it wasn't limited to just Noah, Allen knew, remembering Yeeger's screams.

Looking up at Cross seriously, Allen asked, "And Rhode?"

The man's hard look actually softened, seeming to understand. "Let it finish." Sometimes Allen was reminded that his master was human too… Sometimes.

Although anxious and excited, allowing hope to blossom in his chest for Rhode, Allen tried to look past that. His whole body and mind still ached, but he knew enough. "What's going on with the Ark?" It should have downloaded by now, unless he had been knocked out for shorter than he thought.

"I'm using Lenalee as a focal point for slowing down the downloading of the egg. With more time this time, I slowed it to a much greater degree than before," Cross answered casually, while Allen winced. Human focal points, while not necessarily _bad_, were certainly unpleasant.

Allen managed to rise from the couch, taking a moment for his mind to stop spinning, and he only briefly noted he was still wearing his gold-lined black Marshal pants. "So everything else is gone? Time to get it all back, I suppose." Cross moved as Allen slowly made his way to the piano.

The black figure following his reflection in the mirror to his right had become so familiar that Allen didn't even take the time to look. In this room, at least, the Fourteenth had his own voice, not leaving Allen to pick apart what thoughts were his and what was the Fourteenth speaking.

"I saw what you did to Lustul. I am not happy," the voice came as it always did, and Allen was not bothered by it.

"Her name is Lulubell," he muttered softly as he sat down.

"They are the same, and you know it," the voice insisted, and for a moment had to Allen brushed aside a quick and sudden grasp for control. It had become almost second nature to him, now, and his movements didn't even twitch as he reached up to rest his hands on the piano.

Instead of responding, Allen turned his head to watched Timcampy fly from Cross's head to land on the piano, opening his mouth to reveal the hidden musical score used to control the Ark. He didn't even know how to _play_ the piano, yet he could play the song revealed as if he was a master.

Starting slowly, the Music pulsed within, echoing the song of its origin. The vocals started, and strangely - as always - the voices in Allen's mind rose to match it. Including the Fourteenth. Including Allen. If one were to 'synchronize' with Noah like one did with Innocence, this would be the way. At times like this, even the passive fight for control, the dull buzz in the back of his mind, ceased as the two minds worked as one.

And, of course, a vision of a time not too long ago rose in Allen's mind…

_Allen played the white piano with black keys softly, just enough to keep its powers flowing and exert his control over it. Before him, the screens that normally displayed the zones of the Ark like security cameras flickered unsteadily, with most of the little screens blacked out. Others displayed many battles, and he watched as his Ark was slowly torn to bits by the invaders._

_An alarm of sorts had whined loudly in Allen's head early that morning, and it was the Fourteenth who explained that it meant that there were intruders on the Ark. By the time he had got there, the Skulls had already done much damage. Sent there to undo the magic holding the Ark together, the Earl's special team had largely succeeded and were almost finished._

_Akuma were there to defend the Skulls, of course, but Allen had known this fight couldn't be won that way. Taking the secret door to the Fourteenth's room, he had begun playing strongly, countering the magic of the Skulls, though the battle was brutal with the already weakened and damaged Ark._

_Then the other Exorcists had arrived - Allen's friends - and slowly the invaders were being pushed back and defeated. Still a few teams of Skulls milled about, destroying what they could as they sneaked around the Exorcists, but they would be found eventually._

_And so now Allen played, fixing the damage done that he could, idly watching through the screens as his friends fought for him, again. Although most of the cameras were destroyed and the images distorted, the audio was in fine quality, and they kept him updated of their progress._

_A clever plan on the Earl's part, but this would be Allen's victory._

And with the last vocal trailing softly, his fingers tapping out the final keys, Allen sighed and allowed himself to relax for the moment. The Ark was whole again, and the Earl's download had been stopped again. The egg was his again, but other things could come first.

Tapping a few more keys, the only door into the room suddenly sealed shut, dark mahogany wood vanishing in place of pristine white walls. Allen turned then, facing his master with a hard look.

The man had avoided this for too long, and the answers he had given back in the dining room were just one subject that needed talking about. Cross, reclining casually on Allen's rich, crimson couch, seemed unfazed by this turn of events, though he turned his head just enough to meet Allen's stare evenly.

And so, with his hands planted on his knees, only raw determination keeping his exhausted and pain-wracked body upright and stilled, Allen said in a voice as hard as he felt, "Now, let's talk."

* * *

AN: "Hey, Allen seems alright now." Does he? Hmm…

Well, anyways, I got some bad news. Through mysterious circumstances, I accidentally uninstalled Microsoft Word 2003, which is my GREATLY preferred choice for writing (gone through over half a million words on that program. I like it). My disk for it is hiding in an impossible place (I've looked for days, hours at a time), and I've about given up searching until I move houses again in a couple of months. I have the Word 2007, but... Ugh, fml. Hopefully this won't hurt update times.


	30. N:2

**rrJesterxxFinale:** Because, that would be too logical and easy. Much better to just leave the ignorant readers there baffled. (But really, I prefer Crowley too, obviously, and if I were to make chapter pov's Krowley and the chapter Crowley, that would just be weird. And branching from that, I could just make Lavi 'L' and Lenalee 'R' for Rinalee, which would also make things strange.) In short, not a bad idea, much cleverer than my impulsive way, but I'm going to have to decline on reason of awkwardness.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Twenty-Eight - Noah

* * *

In the Earl's new Ark, Tyki hesitated before a door.

Every Noah - from his time, at least - knew that one day Allen would slay the Earl. That much was hinted even before they knew about the Fourteenth Noah, and once they did, it became practically fact. The clashes between the two titans were always messy, and the results gruesome, even for people like them.

That last fight, however, things had been… different.

The Earl was unprepared for the onslaught that is Allen Walker, yet Walker himself hadn't been in his right mind, crippling him from his normal power. Then, once the Earl's outer-layer had fallen, when the fight was _really_ starting to kick off... the black Crown Clown had appeared. And the Earl had been taken.

Exhausted from the experience, the Earl would have been easily defeated by Marshal Cross, yet with the downing of Allen came the downing of the Noah's entrapments, and thus they were able to get to the Earl in time. Another stalemate in a long line of draws, yet it _had_ been different.

And so, exhausted, weakened, and pain-wracked, the Earl had retreated into his rooms where he hadn't been seen since, just as Rhode retreated to hers. Lulubell was concerned for the Earl, of course, yet she knew better than to go in his room uninvited. For that matter, Tyki did to.

Which is why the door he was hesitating outside of was _not_ the Earl of the Millennium's. Instead, it was his dear older-yet-looking-younger sister's. Never before had he ever hesitated before her door in particular - among the whole family, they were the closest - well, save for the times he knew Allen to be there, yet for the first time he hesitated knowing that it was just her.

One hand rubbed his chest passively, but with a growl he slipped his hand away. It didn't even hurt anymore, damnit. Instead, he tapped the pocket his cigarettes used to reside. How he missed them... He could use one or twenty right now for his nerves.

Joyd sighed, glaring at his hand one last time as it twitched towards his chest, and just opened the door and stepped in.

"Yo, Rhode."

"..." was the response he got back.

Rhode was just lying on her bed, facedown, hugging her pillow with one hand and staring at a doll in the other, her legs kicking passively as she simply lied there. She didn't even look up at him, and a smile had never been further from her face than at that moment.

Tyki shifted his weight awkwardly and repressed another sigh. The things he did for his family... Whether he was speaking of Rhode or Allen, he wasn't sure. So with a weak grin, he offered, "I was thinking we could talk."

"...About what?" Rhode asked hollowly, eyes not leaving the small doll she was holding. Plushy, crude design, dark purple dress with lavender trim. Hair was yarn and eyes buttons. Tyki saw nothing interesting about it. It sure wasn't her Allen Walker doll, though.

Regardless, he didn't let that detour him. A bit more sternly, he answered, "You know what."

This time, Rhode released her doll, allowing it to float away, and faced him. Eyes dark enough to appear black, yet held a purple gleam to them with light, bore into him. "Were you telling the truth?"

"Those phantom memories of yours speak for me," Tyki said simply. At least she was talking. Now, to find some way to cheer her up...

"...You know what that means, right?" Rhode asked him suddenly, and her blank face suddenly turned a bit... peculiar.

"Hmm?" Mentioning candy, maybe. However, without some on him that would be suicide. Allen? Ack, that might make things worse, despite how much she had been hung on him earlier. What else cheered her up? Ugh, Allen was always the solution back then.

Rhode's look bloomed into a wide grin, and she sprang to her feet off her bed, swinging a new plushy around. "I marry Allen!"

It took Joyd a moment to realize that Rhode was actually _not_ depressed, and when he did he deadpanned. All this anxiety and nervousness and worry about his sister-by-clan, and she was better than fine. And so, letting out another sigh that was mixed with a growl of frustration, he covered his face with a hand. To hide a smile. Useless or not, he _was_ glad Rhode was okay. The girl was his favorite clanswoman, after all, and although he would never admit it to Sheryl, he did care for her.

****

Surrounded by hundreds of boxes with little numbers on them, sitting in a chair by himself, another man gave a growl of frustration. One gloved hand was used to cover his face, and the skin under that was wet with sweat. Images... Images... _What are these images?_

A generation of Noah he had never seen before - some, he recognized like Joyd, Road, Lustul, Bondomu, and Desires; others were new, including Wrathra. Allen Walker, older, tearing through Akuma with his damnable sword to get his head. A wedding, of all things, between little Rhode-chan and Allen Walker. A hinted connection made fact. Allen was not just the Fourteenth's Player; he was the Fourteenth reincarnated!

Yet, how did he know this? Each were problems in their own rights, amplifying and certainly hindering his Scenario, yet... Allen was not older, Rhode most certainly was _not_ married, and while he had seen Allen reveal an inner Noah - the lack of control over him proved that to be the Fourteenth - he felt that the source that described the next Noah to be very reliable. They certainly performed accordingly.

These images were a puzzle, one he planned on figuring out at well as using. First, he would test their reliability. Then, if they proved true, he would use them to step ahead of the Exorcists and their Innocence. Ahead of Allen.

****

_An older Allen Walker, coatless, hard muscles glistening with sweat, lay exhausted on the floor of her special 'training' rooms. The carpet was crimson to hide the spilt blood, although the amount that it had drank in recent months was enough to stain noticeably. All of it Allen's, of course._

_Lulubell herself had also shed her coat, leaving her in a blood splattered blouse and a blue tie littered with droplets of red. Her mask of detachment was firmly in place, although her emotions were repressed so securely the mask may as well been truth. Her golden, slitted eyes were observing him coldly._

_Then Allen had to open his mouth. "All Noah have to control their portion of memory, or else be consumed... That mask of yours, what else does it hide?"_

The memory ended there abruptly, yet it burned in Lulubell's mind. That and another. Both related. The other... he had found out exactly 'what else it hides.' The reason behind her mask, one of her most closely held secrets, given light by a mere human boy with no training. Other memories swarmed at that, as if angry. Allen being trained, Allen the Noah, Allen... not so much a boy. Another thought carefully repressed.

Lulubell, currently transformed as a cat and gently lapping at a bowl of milk, tried to look at this logically. Ever since she had first come across the Marshal who could outmaneuver her, those strange images had appeared. Images she did not approve of. Images she had no _control_ of. Images that defied a carefully ingrained system of indifference and stoicism.

With a wince, Lulubell realized her bowl was empty and she was still licking the now dry sides. But the wince wasn't at her foolishness or inattentiveness. No, she was addressing the problem with a rather undesirable angle. An emotional response. Taboo, but could she... love the man? Her control over her lust was great enough for that to be among the lowest of possibilities, while this had a painfully high chance if it had been anyone else.

So, starting her daily self-cleaning, she considered.

If she were to love someone - and she really emphasized the _if_ - if she were, he was the... Pausing mid-lick, she hesitated. Then, reluctantly continued. If she were to love someone, he was the most likely choice. _There,_ she thought coldly,_ I admitted it._ A Marshal among Exorcists, unfortunately, and undeniably _human,_ yet he was the only man so far who proved intellectually capable. He was no fool, and even a bit charming, if young. He certainly had a more mature feel to him though.

Lulubell winced again, and she had to slowly relax the sudden slam on her emotions. Can't get carried away, but she had to continue exploring this possibility. So he was intelligent, charming, and mature... but he was also a liar, a threat, the enemy, and a _human_. But... but he was also partially Noah. He denied what was in him, kept his human part separate, but the truth was he was her clansman. She supposed that made him a tad more acceptable as a... She would not associate 'Allen' and 'lover' together. Ever. Not even in a by-chance angle like this.

Moving on to her back, Lulubell quickly tightened her control again, becoming undisturbed, cold calculations again. This was all foolishness. Images of things that never happened had nothing to do with love. That was fact. While the man was more agreeable than most, perhaps second to the Earl himself, he was an enemy to the Earl and thus her. Nothing could nor ever _would_ happen between them. That was a fact. She was not in love with him. That was a f... f...

Lulubell was near hissing at the surprising hesitation. She was _not_ in love with the fool Marshal. Impossible. This whole thing was just a disorganized _emotional_ response to an unexpected occurrence. She was jut grasping for answers, and she was being foolish enough to believe nonsense. She battered away the memories that tried to prove otherwise, but they weren't even real memories!

Absurd and illogical. And the man had done this to her, that was certain. The man skewed her firm control like this, caused her to fail the Earl, _and_ had the gall to lie about giving her catnip. Since he apparently knew who she was, he was probably just mocking her then, too. She shivered suddenly, but quickly ripped her mind away before it strayed on just the thought of catnip. The stuff was just too addicting for her to control herself properly.

Allen Walker. He was the source of too many problems, and now this. The Earl would be happy with him dead, but now things were personal. She was going to kill that Marshal and be done with him. A sudden rebellion of memories, each showing what she would be missing if she did, hounded her, but all that did was make her more firm in her decision. It was Allen's fault for those, too.

There was no connection between those images and an attraction to him. She was not in the slightest bit, regardless of how anyone looked at it, in even the most mild manner, attracted to the man known as Marshal Allen Walker, the Fourteenth Noah. She was not!

****

Once Tyki left, Rhode summoned one of her doors. All those phantom memories in her mind, all those burning images of her and Allen, turned real. And he was the one from them, to boot! He loved her, and more than ever she was sure she loved him. Duke Millennium was hiding away somewhere, and only Tyki would bother to look for her, and since he was the one from the memories, too, she knew he wouldn't care where she was going.

She was going to go find Allen Walker and make him hers. And that was that.

* * *

AN: Next chapter, many of you are going to like. I think. It's already written, and I like it, though it probably depends on the person. Man, I've been in a writing binge lately, regardless of program. A chapter a day has become cake. Delicious cake. Progression, progression. We are progressing, folks, and in just a few more chapters this story is really going to kick off (and I'm going to hit a massive writer's block). :D


	31. A:16

**Angel Fantasy:** Don't worry about the inevitable block I'll get eventually. Things will turn out for the best, they always do. :D Besides, I already have two more chapters written and six after that in outline. It's after all that that I'll hit a writer's block... And lemons?! Oh my. I don't think I can do that... Well, I _could_, but... *shy author blush* Oh my.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Twenty-Nine - Allen

* * *

"You want to talk about Mana, right? To finish that conversation?"

Allen was hungry. Not hungry for knowledge - well he was, in a way, but that wasn't the issue - but instead that deep hunger that gnawed away one's innards and caused their stomach to burn. Being who he was, the pain was near crippling. When was the last time he ate? A quick bite in the morning as he boarded the boat leaving to Japan, a full day ago or so. For a Marshal with a parasitic Innocence, that was brutal.

He was tired, too. Oh so very tired. His eyes stung, the lids weighed a ton, his body groaned to just fall to the floor and sleep for ages. He was so tired he felt he could do so, damn the nightmares. Damn, damn, damn them. Thrice damned, if you will. When had he last slept? Three days ago, with the kindly help of Miranda. Even then, the sleep had been cut short by a natural nightmare - the unavoidable kind, despite who he was with. And after that short nap, what had he done? Hours of training with Fou, a full day's worth of it, the whole Suman Dark incidence, brought together his Innocence and Crowned the Clown, the emotional ups and downs of seeing the Joyd of his time instead of Tyki that should be, watched his newest (and promised last) apprentice die, turned her corpse into a tool for himself, rode to Japan, saved Chomesuke, saved that Kawamura girl, mock-battled the Earl, was kidnapped to his own Ark, held a meeting with his family - half of which he knew - had received a vague answer from Cross and the others, revealed to _Rhode_ his deep secret, watched her run away from him... Thing went fuzzy from there, but he knew he had fought the Earl to a standstill yet again, almost losing. The few hours unconscious were no substitute for sleep. And finally he countered the Earl's download. All in one go.

Dear God, but he was tired. And sore.

A headache threatened to fog his mind into accidentally falling into that temptress known as Sleep, that harsh mistress who would break his soul as she always did if he didn't have help to hold her back. Help in the form of Miranda, or Lenalee... Or Cloud Nine, or Sarah, or even Lulubell... Or... His heart clinched... _Or Rhode._

But Allen hardened himself. Hardened against the pain in his body, the pain in his mind. He embraced it all - he was too hard to be overwhelmed - and reduced it, as he was taught. Reduced it to some corner in his mind that he, at times, liked to pretend was the Fourteenth's, as if he was giving all his problems and stress to that other man to deal with. Regardless, it didn't bother him at the moment. All concentration was driving to one point, to one man, to what was to come.

"Yes, but first tell me what happened that night." 'That night' had happened when Allen was fifteen - as old as he currently looked - yet it was so long ago.

Cross, now sitting up, shrugged his shoulders. "I died."

Allen narrowed his eyes, not even noticing the crushing weight that wanted them to close all the way. "No, you didn't."

And his mind spiraled back...

_Allen brushed the thick golden lock of hair away from Cloud Nine's right eye, exposing the most of her scar. It didn't bother him, it never had, yet, as always, she took a step back and allowed the hair to fall back in place. Her face was decidedly neutral, it usually was, though he cherished the times he could bring out her smile and laughter._

_This time, though, she was here for a reason. "Azores Islands."_

_Allen had grown used to her sudden tidbits of information, and he knew better than to ever overlook them. "What about them?"_

_"They were Cross's favorite place."_

_Allen lashed out before he could stop himself, "Again! It's always back to him! I'm not him, Nine, and I never will be! I'm Allen fucking Walker, why can't you just see me as me?! Is it too much to ask?"_

_Her face remained neutral, it always did, as she simply stepped back, turned harshly, and walked out the door with that sway to her hips that usually drew his eye. Her whip cracked once while she was out of sight, but that was the only sign that she was angry._

_Allen blew out a sigh as he stumbled into a chair, his face buried in a hand. Damn it. Again. He knew better than to overlook her pieces of information, but that thing about Cross had been bothering him since the start, and lately he felt more and more that his master was all she really saw in him. That had weighed heavily on his mind just before she walked in, and for something like that to be the first thing she said..._

Flash!

_Allen, nineteen years old, pulled his small rowboat further up the sands so that the tide wouldn't wash it away. Once that was settled, he turned to get a better view of where he was._

_Azores Islands, specifically the island of Pico. He should have listened to Cloud Nine, back then. Taking a deep breath of air, he started up into the growth._

_A month ago, he had been locked away, a prisoner, in the bowels of the Vatican. A month ago, half the Noah family had come to break him out. And left him safely on a boat departing from Italy. Without a word as to why. Well, Rhode had explained _why_, but he didn't believe her until they had actually left him alone._

_Just thinking back to that brought his attention back to the candied cherry he had tasted on her mouth then, the Candied Cherry that perhaps had damned his soul, the taste that had burned into his mind up until their next meeting, the taste he remembered when he - for the first time under his own power - kissed her back. Of course, that time it was an orange taffy, but it was the Candied Cherry that had haunted his nights, that he associated with the girl - no, woman - known as Rhode Camelot._

_Oh dear, he was getting very distracted. Allen wiped the smile off his mouth and proceeded up the cliff, still._

_It had been a chance encounter - he was supposed to believe it was a chance encounter - that he and the blue haired Noah met upon his landing in France after the assisted breakout. Chance. That she would be at the exact dock she and the other Noah had sent him off to. That she drifted back with a smile when she saw him, off towards the abandoned shipbuilding warehouse._

_Allen had charged after her, _planning_ on laying his foot down on the lines between enemies. _Planned_ on demanding she stop being so familiar._

_They shared their first _real_ kiss there._

_That was the start, really. Rhode actually had a blush on her cheeks afterwards, grinning madly as she opened one of her doors and darted through without another word. The door was gone just as fast, leaving Allen there to wonder how screwed he'd be for doing that._

_There had been a few more... 'Encounters' on his way here, each a bit more pleasant than the least, each with a new flavor of candy on her lips... But nothing serious, no Akuma, no other Noah, no Innocence. Just them... messing around. Yeah, that was it. Nothing serious._

_Allen wiped back his particularly long bangs as he reached the top of the cliff, and in one motion hoisted himself up._

_Yet, if that were so, why exactly was he so anxious and eager for her next 'chance' encounter? When and where would he next meet his blue haired-_

_The sight was not expected, driving Allen's thoughts back to the reason he was here. What had happened to his master, not the next time he could duck into an alley with a girl decidedly more vile and childishly innocent than he._

_Before him was a grave, set to rest on the end of a bluff with a great view of both the majestic sea and green life of the island below. A grave. But his master was supposed to be alive! That's why Allen was there! Growling near the back of his throat, Allen plopped to the ground and crossed his legs._

_All that traveling and hunting, for a grave._

_Allen sighed leaning back on his too hands to peer up at a blue sky from under his top hat (black, embossed with a silver insignia and woven pearls). Nothing left to do now but climb back down, row back to the ship, and let the crew sail him back to... Somewhere._

_The top of the cliff was decidedly peaceful, with warm, gentle gusts and the sound of the sea lolling below. Birds made exotic calls, and a bug he had never seen before dashed across a loose rock. Peaceful, and he used that to clear his mind and think about his situation._

_He had come looking for Cross, hoping the man could help him with his latest pickle. Already distrusted by the most of Central, having the Noah break him free certainly didn't assist his innocence on the matter. With the strong ties between Central and the Dark Order, going back home to the HQ didn't seem plausible. His Ark? That was in Central's hands, and a team of Crow was probably already there, waiting for him. Not to mention the Thirds... Cross had been his way out!_

_Allen sighed heavily, glaring at the tombstone that marked this grave-in-the-cliffs. Well, sitting here wouldn't solve anything. He decided to pay his respects to the dead and head back._

_Allen removed his hat and kneeled before the headstone, yet as he opened his mouth to pray, something caught his eye:_

R.I.P.

Maria,

My guardian angel, even after her death.

1856-1884

_That was it. A simple headstone for a rather grand resting location. Maria. Icy fingers clawed Allen's insides._

...And Allen's mind came back just a fast.

"I found Maria's grave, after you used her to get away," he muttered stiffly. Could flashbacks count as sleep? Feeling just as tired - if not more so - he decided they did not.

Cross sighed, and Allen noticed the man had drawn his gun and was studying the magnificent weapon. "Judgment and I had come to an understanding. After that central agent shot me in this cursed eye, Judgment was to find a new host. I did use Maria to escape, and two years later buried her at the island of her birth, on the bluff she once told me had been her favorite spot in all of Pico. For the remainder of my life, I supported your Third Faction from the side, up until you foolishly accepted that suicide mission from the Dark Order. A couple of nights later I woke up in Western China, at this time."

Allen was surprised to see the man so open. He pressed onwards. "And Mana?"

"I told you as much as I knew. At sometime he knew the Fourteenth would return to him, but he went crazy after the Fourteenth died. It's impossible to know."

Exhaustion slumped onto Allen's shoulders like an avalanche as he momentarily lost control, yet he shrugged it back just as fast. Something akin to hysteria took a hold of him from there, but it was not the same as in the dining room earlier that day. "There's no way to tell me different than any other orphan, right? Doesn't that mean he couldn't have?"

Cross sighed and stood up. The brash, innocent, foolish apprentice he had grown to love like a son had a mind so fragile it was pathetic. It was made soft from all the shit the war, the Earl, the Order, and life had piled up on it, no matter how much Allen tried to harden himself against it. There was a difference between the hard and the strong; the strong preserved, the hard... shattered. And Allen was at that point. Allen needed to be stronger mentally, yet that was something he could not beat into the boy (for all Allen's age, he was still just a boy to Cross). No, he needed someone else to teach him.

"Allen, remember Mana's face. Remember your _Father's_ face. Who do you think he was smiling at? You yourself told me it was real. Now believe it." Cross ruffled Allen's hair, and Allen flinched at that, not realizing Cross had gotten that close to him. "Keep that reign on the Fourteenth, Allen. You are the best apprentice I could have had."

The elder Marshal had a strange urge to hug Allen, damning Tiedoll for it, yet he firmly believed once was enough in any number of lifetimes. Allen could find his own strength. He would have to. "And I chose you for you, not the Fourteenth."

Standing, Cross closed his hand and magic swirled around it once as he walked towards the far wall. A phrase too low for Allen to hear later, and the mahogany door was back and the Marshal walked out.

For a moment, there was eerie silence. Then, Allen's tight control slipped and all his exhaustion and pent up feelings slammed into him with a vengeance. He slumped against the piano, head in his hands. _So he _could_ escape on his own yet stayed to speak... More than I expected of you, Master._

"Interesting and touching, I'd say. Why don't you ask _me_ why I chose you? Why I chose your pregnant mother? Whether Mana and I had it planned?" The grin in the voice was not derisive, yet it could be seen as such. No, Allen knew that was just how the man was. He did not give him the satisfaction of replying.

The Fourteenth continued speaking, "Well, what are we doing just sitting around here? We have things to do, Earl's to replace. Open a gate to him and finish him off. You know he's weak right now."

Allen groaned, too tried to argue. Allen's first contact with him led him to believe that the Fourteenth meant to replace the Earl - sometimes the man still claimed that - yet he knew now what the man really wanted. The Earl saved from his own damnation. Had the man actually admitted it? Not directly, yet Allen had picked enough from their conversations through their long life together.

Strange. The man believe that the Earl could be saved through the Sword of Salvation. Yet the Fourteenth also believed that he himself was beyond saving. Allen did not doubt that the man would replace the Millennium Earl if he could. Webs of logic were spun around that one, yet Allen had never been able to weave his way through it.

As the black figure in the mirror opened his mouth again, a new voice rang loudly. From the Ark's internal speakers. "Alllleeeennn!"

Both Allen and the Fourteen were struck silent at that, Allen bolting upright in his place while the Fourteen stood stock-still. That was Rhode's voice.

Emotions bubbled in Allen like a witch's concoction. Anxiety, love, fear, nervousness. Should he run? What was she there for? Calling his name? To kill him? Did she have her memories back? Biting a lip, Allen forced himself to play the short tune that opened a door for her to enter this room.

****

Walking down one of the Ark's many hallways, Cross smiled.

* * *

AN: Microsoft Word 2007 says: "You may only use this program 2 more times." 0.0 Oh shi-

I'm scared, folks; if 2007 shuts me out, still asking for that damn product key I don't have, I may very well break down crying. The only thing I can think of to use after that is Fanfiction's internal document editor, instead using it to write. And that would be bad, especially if my internet were to fail when trying to post, or if firefox has one of those random shutdown moments.

Well, enough of my sadface troubles. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	32. A:17

**Angel Fantasy:** B-But- I mean... I know I _could_ do it, I am physically capable of writing a lemon, but that doesn't mean I'll be good at it or anything. Sure, I've read more than a few in my time of flitting around different fanfiction, and as a guy I most certainly don't have a problem with them, but... Me myself writing one... I don't know if I could do that. I'd be too embarrassed. Not just at the quality (I might actually be good at it, for all I know, but maybe not), but there is something... intimate about writing, much more so than simply reading, which can be a rush in itself. It's not something I can describe well, I could spend pages and pages trying to explain, but halfway through this story I became serious about it, and once I reached that point... I'm sorry, for not being able to explain this well, but the only thing I can say is I'd be embarrassed to write one. Though, I suppose if there was a high enough demand for one, and by that I mean other people as well, I could do it... I might add a poll about it, later. Ugh, sorry. I hate denying readers stuff...

*This chapter is in tribute to those kindly folks who suggested OpenOffice.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Thirty - Allen (d-d-d-double Allen bonus!)

* * *

Allen didn't watch as she entered.

He heard the door form as the last tune faded into the air, and he stood up, still facing the piano. Slowly, he collected his Marshal's jacket from the top of the piano and just as slowly slipped it on, not bothering with zipping it closed. He heard the door open just as his arm reached the end of the sleeve, and he stopped there, stiffening.

He could hear the soft sounds of her boots as she walked in. She didn't skip upon entering, it didn't have that kind of beat to it. Then there was a silence as she stopped moving. Allen judged her to be in the center of the room, and he knew that she'd be watching him. Or the Fourteenth, in the mirror. She, a Noah, could also see the haunting specter that followed him through reflections, though his wife - so close, yet so far apart - had grown used to it, as he had, and thus no longer really noticed.

Since she was not his wife, she could be looking at either.

Allen felt something wet in his hand, and looking down he saw blood instead of sweat. He carefully unclenched his fist, finally noticing the dull pain.

When he could bear it no more, Allen finally turned to face her. The silence was maddening, clawing at his lower spine. He had to see her. He had to- And there she was.

Rhode Camelot, with her wild blue hair and dark, dark purple eyes. In her human form, of course. She wore the same blouse and skirt she had been in when he last saw her in the dining room, yet as always he found her irresistibly cute. His wife. _His_ wi- Not his wife. Could be his wife. Should be. Will be? Was?

Allen shuddered, trying to manage his thoughts, though his steely grey eyes didn't leave Rhode.

Her hands were clasped behind her skirt, weight shifted on one leg, with a shy smile on her face, her eyes wide and full, near sparkling in the dazzling white room. That alone told him much. Almost too much. She was nervous but determined, and that smile gave away her intentions entirely. Did she really...?

"Allen-" she started, at the same time he blurted, "Rhode-"

They stopped short to let the other go, and at the sudden silence broke into an awkward laugh. After, Rhode took charge, her grin a bit more confident and mischievous, like her usual self. "So I hear that we're married."

Allen huffed a laugh, but didn't comment on that. No, with the conversation with Cross so fresh in his mind, he was bursting to tell her the truth, to honestly get his Rhode back. This girl, the lovely, lovable girl was sadly only a shadow of the one he truly loved, and he desperately, helplessly wanted her back.

"Rhode-chan, I found how to get the rest of your memories back," he said with conviction. Strange, he had felt ready to collapse from weariness mere moments ago, and yet now he felt light and invigorated, once Rhode appeared. Rhode's smile dimmed only slightly by what he said, and he pressed on.

Allen explained what Cross had told him, the theory, and what it would take for her to finally recover what he had lost. The black Crown Clown left to finish its work, for her to remain entrapped to the agony that entitled. Rhode in pain - that hurt him so, so much, yet to have her back he would let that stain his soul.

Rhode listened to what he had to say, and by the time he was done her face was the blank that only a Noah could manage. Had taught him to manage, once. Instead of answering immediately, Rhode took a step forward. Then another, and another, until it was just the piano's bench between them. Then, using that to gain height, she jumped up and kissed him.

Her arms snaked inside his coat, pressing them together intimately, while her legs also wrapped around his solid torso to stay face-to-face with him, lip-locked. Allen reacted immediately, after only a slight hesitation of shock. His human hand when under her, supporting her, while his deactivated Innocence wrapped around her, both arms clutching her to him tightly.

Even through the blouse, she made contact with the blotch of Innocence over his heart, and bolts of pain lanced through both of them during the kiss. Pain of that magnitude would bother most people, yet to them, whom had such masochistic control over the sensation, it merely brought out more passion. Allen and Rhode moaned into the kiss, and soon a fair amount of tongue was added.

All good things had to come to an end, eventually, and slowly - very reluctantly - they parted, a thin trail of saliva connecting them before it snapped. Rhode had a roguish grin on her face, while Allen's face was set in one of long denied bliss. Both were flushed, and their breathing was audible.

Allen's hand moved from her soft bottom, stealing a quick squeeze that earned him a sly look, and she reluctantly released him with her legs, allowing her to stand on the bench. From there, she stood over him, with her hands on his shoulders and maintaining a heated look, before she stepped back and landed softly on the ground, slowly building a distance between them.

Eventually, she stopped, her face that blank once again, and she gave him a single nod. The blood that heated Allen's face receded unnaturally fast as he grasped his left arm and pulled. The comforting light burst out as his arm gave way to a hilt, and he was instead pulling out his sword.

Once the sword was completely out, ending in the black seal, the apparition appeared between him and Rhode. Malice and unease rose in Allen as he glared at it, and then glared at the black Crown Clown. Two steps, a hard right, duck, cleave, turn, slice other way. That would bring it down, had his sword not been of Innocence. But that wasn't his intention.

Damn his soul, it wasn't.

Rhode took a step forward, towards the silently hovering cloak. "Oi," she called to it, "give me back to my Allen." Her voice didn't tremble, didn't sound angry, or afraid, or sad. Or happy or eager. Yet, how could she stand so casually in face of that much pain? Pain that not even she could pull joy from?

Rhode walked right into the cloak, fearlessly, and it twirled to envelop her. The mask fitted over her head, the Crown's Edge burst to life to surround her left arm, the sleeve worked its way down her right. Funny, Allen could almost see himself fighting next to her like that, wearing Crown Clown. That cloak almost suited her.

Rhode began screaming.

****

Lulubell's footsteps were soundless as she approached the door, slitted golden eyes glaring - no longer hidden behind her shades. Five steps away from the door, her hand morphed into her tailed whip. Allen Walker's life would be hers.

She had gone to her sister's room, not long ago, to ask for a Door that would take her to this Ark. She had got what she wanted, though she never actually was able to ask. She barely caught sight of Rhode escaping into her door, and was quick to follow. She did not want to have to wait for the eldest Noah to return from wherever she was going.

Surprisingly, she had ended up on the old Ark of all places, exactly where she wanted to be. She again barely caught sight of Rhode running off ahead, calling Allen Walker's name. Disguising herself, Lulubell had followed.

A door had formed, eventually, and she watched as Rhode had entered. The door closed behind the girl, but she knew that Allen Walker would be within. Everything was going perfect. She had then transformed back to her Noah form.

And now, only a couple measly steps away from finally being done with the fool Marshal who could twist her mind around, somehow, (and damn the phantom memories that say otherwise!) something else happened. A black apparition had appeared, a familiar one that sent her mind running. A heartbeat later, an old nemesis hovered there.

Lulubell glared at the black cloak, her whip splitting into several. She struck, and, as she feared and expected, the cloak flowed through the tendrils and was to her in an instant. Lulubell shifted into water, hoping that helped, but instead it still wrapped around her. She shifted into air, desperate to get away, but it was too late.

The essence of the cloak, a filthy, burning blight, seeped into her from all sides, and from there the filth burned a crippling, twisting inferno all the way to her brain. The moment it reached her mind, it blanked with the pain, and she was left to scream.

****

Her mouth was opened wipe, letting out that awful sound that cut into Allen's soul. Rhode fell to her knees, unable to remain standing, and eventually curled into a small ball. Allen several times reached out as if to provide comfort, but twice he had to avoid retaliating Crown Belts. He finally gave up and stumbled into his bench, head falling into his hands.

He made sure to memorize every scream, to soak it all into his mind and let the blood of it run over his soul. Those were his fault. He was letting that happen. He was letting his wife - his world - experience that, and the guilt was building up. That came with self-loathing, too.

_"You disappoint me, Road-chan," the Millennium Earl muttered cheerfully, yet with that dangerous edge his tone took at times. "I'm afraid I've let this get out of hand. You will have to be punished."_

_The purple light of Dark Matter. Then,_

_"AAAAAAGHHHH!" Rhode screamed, and the shrill sound of it sunk into Allen's bones. Rhode had never,_ never_ made that sound before. She had screamed, cried out, shouted, yelled, squeaked, and squealed before, but that... Allen could hear the real pain of it in her voice. Rhode, in pain._

_In an instant, the ice in his blood lurched to boiling. Roaring, Allen broke the door off its hinges and charged the Earl, Sword of Salvation already drawn. Crown Clown was by his side, and it suddenly lurched instead to Rhode. By surrounding her, it severed her from the Earl's magic, and her screams died out as she lost consciousness._

Allen had made a promise to never let Rhode experience something like that again. He promised, on his blood and life and existence.

Still Rhode screamed her pain.

Stained his soul? It very well sundered it to pieces.

What had to be hours later, when Rhode's musical voice had become hoarse from her screaming, it finally began to die out. Her body, concealed by the cloak, stopped shaking and laid still. Very still. Allen almost feared the worst, lurching to his feet with worry, when the cloak began to sink into her. As it had done to Yeeger, long ago.

Once the final traces of the cloak had finally vanished, Rhode was again visible. Though, she was not without change...

As Tyki had ended Joyd, and Jasdebi had ended Bondomu... Rhode had ended Road (1).

A grown woman lay curled on the ground. Her lithe form allowed the skirt to remain, though a now obvious bust and larger torso had left the blouse burst open to one final button. Physically, she had changed as well. Black hair, though as wild as Rhode's could have been, was fuller and longer. Her face was slightly different as well: an older Rhode, only with slightly higher cheek bones. Her body was more curvaceous than his Rhode's, though that was to be expected, given Rhode's locked age. Really though, with only some minor yet noticeable differences, she looked much like Rhode would if she ever grew up. Which made sense, given that Rhode was merely an echo of this woman.

Road appeared blissfully asleep, or perhaps even unconscious given what had happened. Allen knew the truth. A coma. Trapped in an endless dream. The Dream, of the Noah of Dreams. An aura of Dark Matter surrounded her, visible only to his now activated left eye. He had seen this before.

_His wife had Awakened. Allen didn't know whether to laugh or cry. And his only source for help was a malevolent voice in his head bent on taking control. Allen knew it couldn't end well, yet peering at the grown woman left on the bed he and his wife shared, he felt it couldn't get any worse than things already were._

_The Dream, the Fourteenth had called it. Compared to the Music he felt within. Compared to the Pleasure he had seen when Joyd first Awakened. Only Road could call herself out of it. Road, not Rhode._

_Laugh or cry, laugh or cry, laugh or cry..._

_Yet, best case scenario and Road did call herself out - unlikely, the Musician had said, though possible - it wouldn't be his wife. Allen had to accept the bargain. He had to have his wife back._

_Laugh or cry. He choked up something that could have been either._

Picking up the woman, Allen carried her to the couch and laid her down, followed by making her as comfortable as he could. The price had been heavy, yet it was worth every bit to have his Rhode back. It even gave him the bonus of being able to give Tyki his white sleeve back, now that he could do it on his own.

For a moment though, Allen peered down at the woman. For what she lacked in Rhode's cuteness, she more than made up in beauty. Her obvious similarity to his wife was blatant, and tugged at his heart. The one time he had spoken to her before was no help. An old fantasy played out in his head, where he lived out a life with her instead of Rhode. It was strange though, because the fantasy gave no sign of happiness or sadness, whether he would miss Rhode or see her in this woman. Still, he wondered.

Sighing, Allen prepared to seal away this Noah again, to have his Rhode back. No matter how much of Rhode he saw in this woman, it just wasn't enough.

Before he could even start, however, the door suddenly opened. Allen looked up at that, not knowing who to expect. The person took his breath away.

_Ah shit,_ and,_ hell yeah,_ resounded in his head at the same time, the latter also coming in verbal form from the mirror.

Lustul, in all her sensuous glory, swayed in - the Lust burning deep in her eyes.

* * *

_(1) Kind of important. Road is the only Noah with one name. Simply, Road. I prefer Rhode because it is more of a name, and it helps build the difference between these two. Road is her True Noah's name. The _road_ to Dreams, if you will, or mayhap _road_ to other dimensions (her door). All Noah names relate to them in some way, and that is how I see hers. So, while I believe Rhode's real name to be Road either way, I like having this visual difference. In this story, Rhode is the girl Road reincarnated into, like how Tyki is who Joyd reincarnated into.

* * *

_

AN: An update on my situation: Microsoft Word 2003 is gone, Microsoft Word 2007 bitch slapped me after a couple of runs, but now I have OpenOffice, and am _very_ happy. Holy sharmony, people! OO is by far superior to MS 2007, only a little off from the greatness of 2003. My only problem with it, _only problem_, is the black box that encircles the text. That... irritates me, though something tells me that with a bit of fiddling I can get rid of it. If not, I'm fine with it anyways. Needless to say, I'm all set now, and capable of getting back to my writing. *Big, super happy face* This update came early in tribute to _all_ of you who offered help, especially Heiryuu, knux33, and that anon guy who recommended OO (but all of you others, too).

In other news, next chapter is already written, though it won't be posted for a while. I'm spoiling you all too much with these updates. Should make you wait like... two weeks for a 3,000 word chapter like those other guys do. Anyways, next chapter was prolly the most difficult chapter to write in the whole story, and it certainly stretches my T restriction, though I don't know how you'll all like it (it's really up to the person and their preferences). Prolly one of the most crucial chapters in the story, too, and I feel like I butchered it. Well, bah! My story; I can do what I want!

:D


	33. A:18

**Angel Fantasy:** That look is cheating and you know it. And don't insult me; I'm a guy, _of course_ I've fantasized about that. A graphic, juicy, steamy lemon... You're persistent, I'll give you that. This chapter contains the poll for lemons on the bottom. Yours, Heiryuu's, and my votes are already included... And, as I'm a couple chapters ahead of this, I'm at the point in the story where the first lemon would be right now (it's why I'm updating right now). I have the spot already sectioned off, simply waiting for the words, if I write them... I don't know what I'm getting at here, but I thought you should know I'm at that point right now.

**_WARNING:_** By the amount of reviews from last chapter, I could tell a lot of you missed it. I updated twice in one day, folks. Make sure you didn't miss the second!

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Thirty-One - Allen (sticking to the pattern of 'every other' means Allen get's three in a row!)

* * *

_You know, you could have them both._

The Fourteenth's face did not change from its wide grin in the mirror, and it certainly didn't speak out loud, but the mere context of the thought told Allen it was the Fourteenth's voice, not his own thought. And what a thought it was.

This was the first time the Musician had ever suggested such a thing, yet before Allen could just brush it away, some part of him took it very seriously. It was a hesitation, really, that forced him to actually think about what the man was saying. Take them both... Take both Rhode and Lulubell.

Allen was still for the moment, watching quite possibly the most dangerous Noah save the Earl, before he finally shook his head. Slowly at first, but then roughly as if to shake the very idea away. A dozen ideas came to mind as to why it could never happen - Lulubell did _not_ think of him that way; he was married to Rhode; Lulubell would never betray the Earl that far; what would Rhode even say to such a prosperous idea...? Besides, Allen didn't even think that possible. How could a man have... two wives?

The thought that he himself was not against the idea never occurred to him.

Yet, before things could go beyond what they already were, the Fourteenth took advantage of Allen's hesitation to try and gain control. Not control, actually... Trying to force the idea of accepting Lustul into his mind. Regardless, Allen shoved the man back, another headache rising as a result of the brief battle. The man growled in the mirror.

Lustul, even better filled out than the already impressive Lulubell with Noah of Form self-enhancements (the straining business suit taking a new, more erotic image), took two steps towards Allen - each step rippling with suggestion, capable of turning any straight male into drooling putty - yet Allen managed to avert his eyes and merely pointed to the piano bench.

Her response was to turn... provocative. As if she wasn't a walking sex goddess before. "How wonderful to see you here, Allen Walker." How she managed to lace that simple sentence with a suggestive promise, Allen could never figure out. It sent a shiver down his spine, even with his wife right in front of him.

Scowling and jerking his finger at the bench more forcefully, Allen tried to keep his gaze away from her. Biting a pouty lip, the guilty yet oh so innocent stance she would have... He had met Lustul only twice in his life before this, and he was determined not to fall for her innate tricks of seduction again.

Silly Allen.

The Fourteenth had taken up the fight for control again the moment the woman first spoke, and Allen tried to divide his attention between that and staying out of this woman's clutches. Not exactly easy, especially since the Fourteenth was impressing his views of the woman as well as trying for control.

_She's so beautiful I would have to be a fool to resist her affections,_ Allen thought to himself. The Fourteenth's thought, really, though currently he was inclined to agree. _Yet I'll remain that fool so long as I can._ A pained laugh started. Then, a mental image of her was conjured in his mind, again the Fourteenth's doing or his own he wasn't sure. Dear God, she really was beyond gorgeous. That brief weakening caused Allen to finally glance back at the woman... and instead he saw _Rhode._

Lustul currently transformed as Rhode, of course, as evident by the suddenly too large suit. Half a suit. The pants had fallen away, exposing appetizing, light gray legs that Allen was so familiar with. The remaining baggy coat kept her about as modestly covered as Lenalee. Which was to say, not very much at all.

Allen's mouth went dry at the sight of her. He had once thought that Lulubell should remain with her suits, while Rhode looked best in her dresses. He suddenly revised that idea. He most certainly would not mind seeing Rhode like that more often.

This 'Rhode' produced one of her familiar grins, one finger playfully going to her lips. "What do you say we do it right here, Allen Walker? Just like this. I know you wouldn't mind."

_That sounds a wonderful idea._ Allen easily isolated that thought as not his own, yet suddenly the Fourteenth tried to force him to say it. "That sounds-" Allen's face remained neutral as he fought back. "-an unacceptable idea." _You damned lucky bastard, count your blessings!_ "Now please sit down."

'Rhode' stared for a moment, then in a little flash of white light was back to her normal form. Still without her pants. Oh dear. Allen's eye bulged wide as he almost lost control to the Fourteenth. The man was fighting desperately hard, now. At least this time she listened. Though, even without the Fourteenth, Allen was unable to take his eyes away from her as she sashayed to the bench. Her normal size had lifted her black coat back into place, if snug, and exposed a rather lacy pair of black panties. When she turned, he saw that they didn't even cover her from behind entirely! As far as he knew, they didn't even make women's undergarments that small! (*cough* end of 1800's *cough*)

Of course, Allen had seen this women in less than that, once upon a time, and his Rhode had her own pair of knickers like that, but that was only because she had them specially made, she said, for him to see.

Like with singing the vocals to the Music earlier, at least both Allen and the Fourteenth were in synch with the body's current act of staring. All the way until she sat down and crossed one leg over the other, emphasizing them, and crossed her arms under her breasts, also emphasizing those even through the coat.

Noah of Lust indeed. A damned walking innuendo.

Seeing him staring, Lustul smirked - a smirk that promised much more - and Allen hastily averted his eyes, turning back to Rhode. He would deal with her later; he suddenly had to fight down ideas as to how the Fourteenth took 'dealing' with Lustul. This was... too much.

Allen unleashed his inner Noah, and the fight for control - like playing push-and-shove with the man - suddenly became like playing push-and-shove with an enraged bull. As he had learned long ago, he stepped back, lessened his control, and allowed the Fourteenth a foot of control. Then, Allen danced away with the remaining portion. Like this, while he no longer had complete control, he had enough to prevent the Fourteenth from doing anything too drastic.

And right now that's exactly what the Fourteenth would do with his increased control, yet Allen was quicker. Tapping into the Music, the song always sounding into his head - he just had to interact with it - Allen channeled his powers as a Noah into the comatose Road.

Immediately, Allen's conscious was sucked from him, and he was propelled into Road's dream-world. And his mind spiraled back to the first time he had appeared there...

****

_The woman was waiting for him; Road, the Ninth Disciple, the Noah of Dreams._

_In this dream-world, things were peculiar. Like how there was no ground or sky or anything else in existence, really. Just a swarm of rapidly changing colors as Allen hovered to her. Also peculiar was how neither of them had clothes. _

_Road, looking the same as the woman lying on Allen and his wife's bed in the waking world, seemed surprised to see him coming, and in an instant she was suddenly beside him. It was hard to tell if she had simply teleported to him or lessened the distance or moved him to her. Things were always like that in dreams._

_Road's hand was on Allen's bare chest, and she smiled up at him uncertainly. Allen stared back, confused. With a giggle, Road flicked him in the nose. "Don't be a fool, Allen. I have all of that life's memories. All her feelings, are mine. All her loves, are mine."_

_Allen stared at her, near gaping. He hadn't even considered that. He just wanted his wife back, but then... wasn't SHE his wife? His real wife? Even her voice was the same, if a bit richer and higher. An older Rhode. The real Road._

_A real understanding dawned on Allen, and before he could control himself, his arms were wrapped around the flesh of her lower back, and he drew her into a kiss. He had been so worried when he woke up that morning to see his Rhode gone, in place of this woman, and he gave up a great measure of his control against the Fourteenth just to get her back. He just needed something real to prove it would be alright._

_There was no candy flavor on her lips. Of course, that made sense given that she, trapped in the Dream, would not be able to eat any, yet it sparked something in Allen's mind, and he pulled back first._

_Road smiled up at him, the same smile Rhode would have given him. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."_

_Allen peered down at her. The face was so similar, the hair style too, granted a less flamboyant color. There were even times he wished Rhode had grown up like this, for the sake of convenience if nothing else, and she even had all of his Rhode's memories. This was the real Road! Yet... Yet..._

_An image flashed in his mind, of a girl clutching him with arms and legs, a wild look on her childish face, the taste of candied cherry on her lips..._

_Road sighed, and her head dropped against his chest, cheek to flesh. Right, they were naked. Allen kept forgetting. Yet the reason for her sigh brought his attention away from that immediately. "You wish I was her."_

_Allen's human hand ran up her dark grey back, feeling the smooth flesh underneath respond to his touch, before running it down, ending on her soft rump. She pressed into him at that, yet Allen focused on her question. "I- I'm sorry, but I do."_

_Road turned her head to stare up at him, chin still on his chest. In this form, her face was practically to his, as opposed to Rhode who was a good foot away when she did the same action. Golden eyes peered into steel grey intently, and Allen almost lost himself in them. Suddenly, something goosed him, causing Allen to jump, and Road smiled lazily._

_But then her face blanked, and her eyes bore holes into his. "You know that I am the true Noah. Rhode was just an image, a shade of me until I could Awaken. If you loved her, then you must someday love me, for no matter how hard you try to keep me sealed away, one day I must take Rhode into myself and come out the real me. It would make things infinitely easier if that happened in life, and not between the next reincarnation."_

_Allen leaned down and kissed her on the lips, and when he pulled back her look had softened somewhat. He spoke, "I do love you... but I just love her more. Please, let me have my Rhode back." Allen knew he was being selfish, and that his words had to be tearing apart her heart - she did, after all, feel what Rhode felt for him - yet right now he didn't care. He wanted Rhode._

_Road's face remained soft as she nodded slowly, and Allen _could_ pick out the faint trace of hurt in that look the same as he could Rhode. "I will submit myself to you, if you grant one request." Allen opened his mouth to agree immediately, but Road spoke over him, "A request from me, Road, not the girl who's been parading around as your wife."_

_That stopped Allen momentarily, yet still he knew he would do anything to get Rhode back. "What is it?"_

_"Lie with me, as a man would his wife." Her smile was grim; Allen realized that to her, she _was_ his wife. "Do just that, and I will submit myself to being sealed away without a fight." She grinned at him. "And in this realm, I certainly could put up one hell of a fight."_

_Allen really didn't know how he felt about her - Road, not Rhode - yet he knew that he did love her, if not as much as Rhode. As such, he really saw no problem with the request. Smiling, he kissed her again, passionately. Road responded immediately and guided them down to whatever was holding them up._

_One phrase stuck with him, the last before he followed the Fourteenth's instructions to sealing her away. "Remember, one day Rhode will disappear, and you must learn to accept me entirely as if it were her. I'll be waiting for you... my husband."_

She looked exactly as he remembered.

Allen hovered towards Road, the only object visible among the swarming and flashing colors. Eventually, she saw him, and she smiled. "I've been expecting you, _Allen."_ She filled his name with affection the same way Rhode would. They were of course still naked when he reached her, and they embraced again, thoughts on their modesty slipping away as it did in dreams.

"You know what I'm here for?" Allen asked from above her as he cradled her head to his chest. One day, she would be the one he had to learn to love, but hopefully not this day.

Road sighed and nodded, running a hand through his white hair. "Of course I do, but before we get into that, I want to talk to you about something Rhode has not."

Allen raised an eyebrow at her, stepping back so that they were face to face, yet not breaking the embrace. So far as he knew, Rhode was never keeping anything from him. Nothing important, anyways. "Hmm?"

Road's face was blank as she stared up at him, arms locked behind his head now. For the first time, Allen noticed he was his old height, not in his fifteen year old body. One word slipped through Road's mouth, and Allen froze stiff. "Lulubell."

"Wh-What about her?" Allen asked unsteadily.

"I know you love her, perhaps as much as you do Rhode. I want to know what you intend to do about her."

Thankfully, graciously, the Fourteenth was not in Allen's head here. It was all him, his thoughts his own and blissful silent otherwise. That gave him an opportunity for clear thinking. "Love her?"

Allen thought on it. He cared for her greatly, of course, but love? He had spent nearly a year with her after his honeymoon, and Rhode joined them only sometimes, despite the agreement. In their time together, Allen had come to understand a great deal about the near emotionless woman. For a full year she never had an attempt on his life, allowing him a clearer look at her and her life. In his mind, he had befriended her, become closer than friends, actually, but he was married... Love?

Of course, there was more to it than that. Nearly the entire time, the Musician has been impressing his own views of the girl on Allen, and try that he might, he couldn't keep it all out. That held some sway over his opinion of her. And the few romps he had had with her near the end of his first life... Allen blushed, suddenly awkward.

But love? 'Do you, Allen Walker, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife' love? Lulubell? She'd rather stick a knife through his heart. She practically had!

Road rolled her eyes. "As amusing as it is watching you struggle, don't bother trying to deny it. It's been rather obvious for some years now."

Allen's eye bugged. "Wha-"

"What I want to know, however, is what you intend to do about it? I've seen you repress those feelings, Allen, I see you try to ignore her, but they still exist. So what do you intend to do?"

Allen worked his mouth several times with no sound. How was a man supposed to respond to _that?_ Safe answer seemed best. "I love _you._ I would never do anything you don't want."

Road's eyes turned half-lidded, and Allen knew she was irritated if not angry. "Oh really? What about when you exorcised Mightra?"

"That's different!" Allen groaned. "He was trying to attack Crowley."

"Regardless, back to the matter at hand, what do you intend?"

"...What would you want me to do?" Safe.

"A better answer," Road said, smiling. Then, a frown fitted its way on her face, as if he had said the stupidest thing in the world. "I want you to be happy, baka. It's for that reason alone that I let you seal me away last time."

That brought Allen back to the reason he was there. And a way out of _that_ conversation. "And this time? Do I get my Rhode back?"

Road was silent, peeved that he was trying to sneak out of the conversation or actually contemplating on what he said. Then, that same soft, hurt look from before entered her face, yet she smiled slightly. "You really love her, don't you?"

"More than I can ever admit to." And that was truth. What did he intend with Lulubell? Whatever Rhode wanted, and that was that.

Road's smile stretched a bit wider, though her eyes looked a bit sadder. "And for that reason only I allow you to do this. Treat her well, Allen Walker."

Allen hated that look on her face, almost the face of his wife, yet he couldn't do anything about it. So leaning forward and giving her one last deep kiss, he followed the instructions the Fourteenth had given him long ago, building the cage around Road and forcing the True Noah to go into inactivity - a form of sleep, if you will.

And with that, he was sucked from the dream-world.

****

Most of the guilt Allen felt was banished when he opened his eyes and saw the girl who was his wife resting there on the couch. Most of it. Some still ate away, flashing images in his mind of the hurt look on Road's face. And so, unable to do anything about, Allen hardened himself against it, shouldering another burden on his back. On top of everything else he's gone through, he barely felt a thing different.

Of course, more immediately, the crippling hunger wormed its way through his stomach yet again, and the fatigue of no sleep in three days taxed his limbs again. Apparently that dream-world didn't provide real sleep either.

Yet right now, all Allen was really concerned about was the girl lying on the couch, yet to open her eyes. His wife. Returned. He could have laughed, danced, screamed in joy. Something. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms, smother her in kisses, get married again, even. Yet things like that could wait until she regained consciousness. A smile was on Allen's face.

Suddenly, he felt a presence to his left, and a cool, soft hand turned his cheek that way. Allen's eyebrows rose in confusion at first, but then he saw Lustul's face. He had forgotten about her.

The woman, with her radiating beauty - enhanced through her powers as Noah of Form - said to him with suggestive slowness, "I will have you." She then leaned in and kissed him.

Of course, right when their lips made contact, two things happened. The first was that Rhode opened her eyes, and that was the first thing she saw. The second was that the Fourteenth then had to bring his presence back to Allen's attention, and that came as a huge crushing force intending to take over Allen - or keep him in that position with Lustul, at least.

Like most rational married men, Allen freaked, fearing his wife's reaction, yet wrestling with the Fourteenth, he was unable to assert the control required to pull away. Instead of getting angry, or hurt, or any other reaction Allen expected, Rhode grinned. "So Lulubell too, _Allen?"_

With a great mental heave, and a massive headache, Allen forced the Fourteenth away, and he pulled away from the Awaken Noah, wiping his mouth. "Lustul, not Lulubell," he said firmly, near pleadingly. That was a grin that hid her anger; it had to be. Her eyes didn't betray anything but amusement, yet Allen knew she had to be angry... right?

Deciding to fix things before they got worse, Allen unleashed the Noah again, and he sealed away Lustul before the Fourteenth could start another fight for control like that. The minor enhancements with herself vanished as her eyes closed - breasts and other curves receding to normal, the remaining coat now looking more natural and less... kinky, Allen guessed the word to be. He transformed back to normal just as fast, too.

Lulubell slumped, and Allen guided her gently to the floor. The very moment his hands left her, however, something suddenly slammed into him. There was a moment of confusion as he landed on the floor - something was on his chest, something soft pressed tightly against his lips, his vision was partially obscured by blue, and the blinding white ceiling did nothing to orientate him.

Then, things came into focus somehow. He could feel the small hands wrapped around him inside his coat, the familiar cloth of a blouse, the now faint taste of regular bubblegum in his mouth, the blue in his eyes became hair. Rhode was kissing him. Then, he was kissing her back. Fervently.

Allen crushed Rhode to him, pushed against her lips even harder. He heard her groan into his mouth. She was back! His wife was back! Before he could stop them, tears welled up in his eyes, and he was crying. She was back! Finally, after even losing hope, his Rhode Camelot was back to him!

Allen wanted to have her right then, in the Fourteenth's room, with the door opened - it didn't matter. She was there, back in his arms, and she was his. By the intensity in which Rhode returned the kiss, he could tell she felt the same way. He rolled her over, one hand snaking up to pull away the red ribbon she used as a tie, but he caught sight of the room's other occupant, lying unconscious on the floor right next to them.

Reluctantly, oh so very reluctantly, Allen broke the kiss, stealing two more quick ones before sitting up, bringing Rhode with him. Lulubell would be waking up any second now. He gave an apologetic smile to Rhode, invigorated by the mere _sight_ of her returning smile, squeezed her hand once, and then moved on to check over Lulubell.

The woman was still stripped below the waist, and her coat rumpled by Lustul's actions. Her breathing came even. Funny, like this - almost as if she were asleep - she hardly looked like the most dangerous Noah, out for his blood. Her hard mask of detachment was gone, leaving only a soft peacefulness... And now she was awake, cold gold eyes glaring up at him.

Which was perfectly understandable. Lulubell just woke up, half-naked, with a sworn enemy staring down at her. He opened his mouth to apologize - or something to make her not quite so angry at him - when suddenly a cool, soft hand found its way behind his neck. A sense of Déjà Vu filled Allen, just before the hand brought his head down hard, stopping only when it made contact with Lulubell's... both connected at the lips.

Allen felt like he had enough surprises for one day, yet that had his eyes widen and arms flail. He was... kissing Lulubell? No, she was kissing him! What on Earth was going o-

An attempt, stronger than any before, was launched from the Fourteenth, and surprised as he was, Allen was too late to mount an adequate defense. His control over his body slipped away, forcing him in the background, while the Musician moved forward, taking full control.

Then, it was the Fourteenth kissing Lulubell.

* * *

AN: Dun-Dun-Duuuuuuh! Man, lots and lots happened this chapter. I nearly cried at the _effort_ of making so many people go through so many emotions. That was horrible. And I only got 3 reviews last chapter. D: I really _should_ make yall wait 2 weeks for updates.

_Poll: Should this story be promoted to M and have lemons?_

_1. Yes (2)_

_2. No (1)_

Alright, BEFORE YOU VOTE, READ THIS. Lemons were never intended for this story, yet I've been asked and thus am considering. Now, I've never written any form of citrus content before, so it's a toss up on how it'll turn out if I do. Also, truth be told, I am rather embarrassed by the idea of writing one, so (shake your fist at this if you want) even if the poll is overwhelmingly 'yes', I may still refuse. It all depends.


	34. Le:3

**icedragon54:** *poke* Your wrong. First of all, that page is one of the most mistranslated I've ever seen (for the longest time I though Jasdebi was Mercym, 7th Noah, and the big black guy was Bondomu was the 10th and 11th; that's switched). SO, I took the time to glance at the raws. Rhode is with no doubt 9th, Jasdebi 10th and 11th, and Mercym the 7th (Skin/Wrathra the 8th). :D

**Angel Fantasy:** Just so we're clear, I want you to know I wasn't actually insulted. That was one of those 'mock insulted', bravado things. :D Sorry, my mix of internet sarcasm and blunt speaking often makes me seem harsher than I mean to be, but really I mean it all in good humor.

_Regarding the Poll:_ to start with, for those who asked, Citrus Content is simply sex scenes. 'Lime' is soft, 'lemon' is explicit. Sorry, I've been involved in fanfiction for so long those words have been ingrained in me; I forget that they aren't casual knowledge. Also, to answer another batch of questions, the 'who' would be only those involved in the main pairing (Rhobellen: Allen/Rhode/Lulubell), starting with an Allen/Rhode next chapter. More info at bottom.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Thirty-Two - Lenalee

* * *

Cross Marian. The man could find a way out of anything, given time. And after one of his grand escapes, finding him was like finding the wind. Yet, for those who tried, they miraculously ended up with a rather burdensome debt. A bother was the only way to describe him. Lenalee knew exactly _how_ bothersome.

So she stood there, arms folded under her breasts, watching as the Marshal swept down the streets of the Ark. The man rattled the doors he passed by, finding them all locked. She herself stood by the only one still open to the outside world. The back entrance to the Ark, really, the same door he had used to get in.

Her body still tingled from being used an an anchor for the spell slowing the download, though Cross had assured her that wouldn't last must longer.

Finally, the man safely assumed that all the doors were locked, and he discretely began making his way towards her, not that he knew she was there. She took a steadying breath, preparing herself to do her part. And what a part it would have to be!

Alluring and beautiful, with a wide smile stretching her face, Lenalee stepped from the side of the building just as Cross came close. The man paused, his one visible eye widening, but then Lenalee was there.

She hugged him, tightly, burying her head into the deep fabrics of his heavy coat._ Thought he could run away, did he? Well, think again!_ Lenalee looked up at him with wide, sparkling eyes, her lower lip sticking out further than normal. "Oh Cross-sama, you weren't thinking of leaving were you?"

The man stared down at her, eye still wide with surprise. _S-So cute... Can't... Resist..._ Smooth as silk, Cross masked his surprise by coughing into a hand. "Leaving? Of course not, I was merely taking a walk while waiting for Allen."

_Caught you._ Lenalee's smile was sickly sweet. "Oh, why that's _wonderful_. Come, let's go to the dining room, where we can be comfortable while _we_ wait." In other words, she wouldn't be leaving him alone for a second.

Cross considered to himself as she guided him forward, away from the door to freedom. Getting away was good and all... but enjoying himself with a beautiful woman was by far the better option. His face settled into a familiar grin, and he linked his arm through hers, like a proper gentleman. Lenalee turned to look at for a moment – he really did like her hair long like this - then turned away quickly, fighting a blush.

Lenalee knew she played a dangerous game, trying to distract the Marshal. If she wasn't careful, it was _she_ who'd be distracted!

They reached the dining room, and soon both were seated across from each other. Cross, instead of kicking back like he usually did, leaned forward on the table, fingers laced before him, staring at her intently. Lenalee had to fight back a blush and the urge to fidget under that gaze. She decided a topic to talk about was in order, something to divert his full attention from her.

"So Allen..." she started, pausing to see his reaction. "How do you think he's coming along?"

Cross remained intent, not betraying any emotion. "He was better when he woke up, though there are still signs that its just waiting under the surface."

Lenalee sighed, her eyes falling to the table. "It comes and goes like that. He can switch between the two in a heartbeat and not notice a thing." She blinked when there was suddenly a wine glass in her vision, and she looked up to see Cross had produced a bottle and two glasses. She accepted gladly.

"He has been through too much," Cross commented over his glass - already filled. He was staring past her now, into the far wall. "Far too much. It was harsh enough even before Central did what they did. Allen has pulled through things even I know I couldn't, but the scraps of his sanity that he's so desperately held onto aren't enough, as we saw earlier."

Lenalee was silent, letting the man speak. Unlike Miranda, the man did not deny the obvious; however, unlike herself, he looked only at the problem and its solution, and not everything else that came with it.

"He's a strong boy, stronger than I could ever have imagined, given that he managed to resist the merge between him and the Fourteenth for so long. However, lately it appears he has been hardening himself."

"He needs to be hard," Lenalee commented suddenly. "He was the leader of the Third Faction. All the decisions were left to him, decisions that would destroy someone softer. Innocence was something we had to leave behind once we understood what it meant to go to war with the Earl, and no one was hit harder than Allen. He needed to steel himself, and if he hadn't, we would have been worse off than we already were."

"Needs to be hard, you say?" Cross glanced at her, suddenly, and Lenalee almost leapt back at the look. She had never seen the man with such an intense gaze before. "A girl like you wouldn't know the difference." Quick as it came, however, Cross's look softened significantly, and he was again the charming, laid back Marshal. He poured both of them more wine.

Lenalee was quick to take several gulps, and after, she asked, "So what do you think we could do to help him?"

Cross laughed, rich and deep. Lenalee blinked at him in surprise. "What could _we_ do?" He laughed again, ending with a wry grin. "Absolutely nothing, and trying would only make it worse." He himself downed the rest of his glass, and already was refilling both.

"What do you- What do you mean?" Lenalee asked, startled. "There has to be something we can do!"

Cross leaned forward, wine glass in one hand, and his grin was almost as crazy as... as Allen's! "Do you even know what the problem is? Can you honestly tell me what made him like this?"

Lenalee frowned, unsure as to why he was asking that. "Of course... It's the stress... He's taking on everything by himself, not letting anyone else get close, and it's all built up. The stress is getting to him. That's the problem. He takes on the burden of his Noah, of the war, of every fight, of every loss, he takes it all on himself, and it has just become too much."

Cross chuckled again, the sound warm and inviting, yet it only irritated Lenalee. "Exactly. You _don't_ understand. You kids are too young to know about these kinds of things." Lenalee opened her mouth, angry, but suddenly Cross stopped laughing and turned serious so fast she was left gaping. "You see things only from _your_ perspective, girl. He refuses your help, and so you think that he is refusing all help, taking everything on by himself. You want to be of more help, so the first idea of a cure in your mind is getting him to let you go out on your own, fighting on your own. Like a kid wanting to be away from their overprotective parents. You are nothing but a rebellious teenager."

Cross then winced and cleared away another glass. He didn't want to be rude or unpleasant when in the company of a beautiful girl, in fact he was appalled by the very idea, but when it came to serious problems, he would not stand for childish ignorance. Especially about things concerning Allen.

Lenalee looked hurt by his words, and lines of worry creased her forehead. A bit more meekly, she asked, "Then can you explain it?"

Cross shook his head, standing from the table. He had to get out of here. "A cute girl like you shouldn't have to be burdened by things she can't help."

In a burst of anger, Lenalee slapped the table, also rising to her feet to glare at the man. "You're wrong! I'm... I'm Allen's friend, one of the few he still has, and I am not just going to leave him to go mad! There has to be some way I can help him – some way! - even if you don't see it! I- I..." Lenalee's voice hitched, choking back a sob, but then her eyes flashed, and she was glaring even harder at the Marshal. "Even if you think I'm wrong, even if you don't explain it, I'm going to find some way to help him, and damn you and your cowardly ways of running away from all your problems! Sit down!" He sat.

Lenalee glared down at him, suspicious of deceit, before nodding once and resumed sitting herself.

Cross kept emotion off his face as he sat there, though he wished that the bottle he had brought with him was not yet empty. _She's the same as him... stubborn and reckless, more heart than brains... Damn, but I like my women fiery._ He smiled at her now, an easy smile that would send a woman's heart running if the topic wasn't so serious. "Loyalty is hard to come by, as you saw after joining the Third Faction. Loyalty to that extent... Don't change, Lenalee Lee, in heart or beauty."

Lenalee's heated look had melted away after that, though not to the point where she blushed at his words and smile. _Well, let's see if I can change that..._ "So in more favorable topics, how have _you_ been, Lenalee?"

Lenalee had a sudden fear as to where this would be headed.

****

After an hour or so of speaking, Lenalee decided it was time to check in on Allen. Really, she just wanted to get out of there before something happened. The man was a womanizer... but even knowing that, she could not deny that he was very good at it. A light blush still tinged her cheeks as she moved down the hallways, Cross barely keeping up with his confident strides.

They reached a door that would lead into the Fourteenth's room, and Lenalee opened it. Her face was masked into a smile as she peered in, a foot already out as she prepared to walk in, and her mouth opened to greet him. That was about as far as she got.

Cross watched, intrigued, as Lenalee's cheerful face transformed. It first paled, slightly, and the muscles holding her smile slowly laxed, and the smile was wiped away. Then came the widening of her usually sparkling eyes, and her open mouth twisted in a surprised 'o'. Finally, she ended with a look of total mortification on her face.

Not the prettiest of looks on a woman, but the source of it certainly sparked Cross's interest. So stepping forward, he stepped around her and had his own look into the room...

Allen was lip-locked with Lulubell, the woman Cross himself had been burned by in his attempt of wooing her. A rather heated kiss, reciprocated by both sides. With his wife next to him, no less, and not at all looking with disapproval!

Cross slowly closed the door – not that the room's occupants would notice anything amiss. Lenalee turned to him then, still completely shell-shocked by what she had seen.

Cross then sighed, a note of contentment and jealousy in it, and had a fond smile on his face. "That boy has learned well; a fine apprentice," he nodded to himself. Approval and envy could be traced in his voice as well. If anything, Lenalee's jaw dropped even further.

Furiously and incredulously, she thought, _They are both the same! Allen has become as bad as Marshal Cross!

* * *

_

AN: A small chapter, hopefully with a bit of humor in the misunderstandings... It's sad. None of you are taking the time to enjoy the calm before the Storm_._

_Poll: Should the story be promoted to M and have lemons?_

_1. Yes (7)_

_2. No (5)_

_3. You (author) decide (2)_

First of all, it's **not **too late to get in your vote or change it! Now, I want to talk to _you who voted '3'._ I get it, your nice people, and truly, I appreciate your decision. However, it was _my_ _decision _to host the poll, to get an honest opinion from my audience. Please, do not hesitate to choose I side; I'd prefer if you did. If you don't, well, I'll just put you in the 'either way is fine' category. Thanks, though.

Also! as a final comment, I want you all to know the lemon changes nothing. At. All. Next chapter is just over 1.2k words, ending with an implied 'Allen and Rhode have sex' feel. That was outlined back with all the other chapters, back during the first two weeks after the first chapter was posted. By adding a lemon (could be a lime, haven't actually written anything yet), that would add however many words and simply show what would have been cut off between chapters.

PS: anyone know a site that hosts word documents, capable of being linked? FF(dot)net has the rule "anything more than a lime gets the story deleted", so I'd rather not risk it. And I really rather not make an account on adultfanfiction(dot)net, for the sake of personal innocence. Besides, I think I might manage to hit a 'now everyone is happy' button by simply leaving the story as is, marking where the lemon would be, and having whoever wants to read it click the link from my profile.


	35. A:19

**icedragon54:** *author makes a neat stack of proof* If you would please stand over my shoulder I could kindly show you what I mean. Now, *points at a paper* this is the page I was referring to: D Gray-man manga chapter 187 page 8. This page gives the listing of all the Noah, excluding only the 5th, 8th, and 14th (Wisely, Wrathra, and Musician, respectively). *points at very center of page* Right there, that's Rhode licking her finger. Mhmm, licking her finger. Because of all the mistranslations, I also have the _raw_ (non-translated) version of this page. *slaps a new paper on top of proof stack* If you look closely, you'll see, in the spot that describes Rhode, "KANJI KANJI "9" KANJI KANJI." Even if you can't read Japanese, the '9' is obvious enough. Your doubt has had me check this three times now. So, Miss Skeptical, where's _your_ proof? :D

**Angel Fantasy:** I hope your happy. You have forever corrupted my innocence... even if its just a measly lime. As for that rule I said, it is listed in the story guidelines. Also, back in 2002 (I believe) FF admins laid down the Hammer and banned a boatload of stories for explicit content. A lot of Ranma stories I've read have authors who mention that they're rewriting because of that. Nowadays, bans rotate around PM reports and the attentiveness of administrators, and I'm sure about 50 percent (all the male admins) never dare click yaoi stories to see if they are too explicit. I wouldn't at least. lol

**Specter Von Baren:** I want to make a personal comment to you. Specifically, a thank you. When I was first asked to write a lemon, I was unsure, and my hesitation was probably pretty obvious in that first paragraph describing the poll. You picked up on that, and gave me an answer I did appreciate, if not exactly what I was looking for. Then, as I got more used to the idea, I said what I did last chapter, and your response in this review was a good morale boost. It reflected how I was looking at it (which is why I said even if the poll was overwhelming 'yes', I could still say no if I didn't like it in the first paragraph). Your response let me know that even if I backed out, I'd have someone who agreed with my reasoning. Thank you.

* * *

**_Warning:_** This chapter contains mature themes. If you are under the age of 17 by fanfiction(dot)net rules or 18 by California law, beware. When you come across bold text, skip to the NEXT bold text. Unless, of course, you are a rebellious thirteen year old who thinks he's old enough... I claim no accountability for those.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Thirty-Three - Allen

* * *

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," the Fourteenth muttered after he and Lulubell parted for a moment.

Although her face didn't show it, Lulubell immediately noticed the change in 'Allen.' He still looked the same, albeit a rather large grin on his face that could have been his. But it wasn't. She could tell as much.

The Fourteenth's head dipped forward, as if for another kiss, but it stopped short suddenly when a sharpened candle pressed into his neck. Lulubell could hear Rhode's voice from behind him, "Oi, bro, as much as I want to see you, that body belongs to my husband."

The man's grin dimmed slightly, only slightly, before his eyes suddenly widened and he clutched his head, groaning. That hesitation Rhode had caused was enough for Allen to mount his own offensive, and he overwhelmed the Fourteenth, quickly seizing control of his body again.

It didn't end there, however. The Fourteenth had been so close to what he truly desired, _so close._ He raged against Allen, an onslaught of attempts to take over. Allen was forced to defend, an already bad headache growing as he clutched desperately at the parts that made him himself, shrugging off the Fourteenth's shoves... Shrugging them off like shrugging off an avalanche.

Most of Allen's attention stayed on that struggle, consciously resisting the Fourteenth, though he tried to keep an eye on the world around him. Rhode had removed the candle, though she nicked him with it before doing so. Lulubell was still staring up at him, her face as emotional as a rock, and he remained kneeled above her. If any of them had said anything since, he wouldn't have been able to tell.

For some reason, the Music sounded in Allen's head. Faintly, as if coming from far away, and with no where near the same effect as when it sounded fully, yet it was there. That wasn't supposed to happen. Allen only heard the Music when he unleashed his Noah. Did that mean he no longer had the control over it he usually had? Allen's throat dried at that thought, yet he didn't have the room to think about it further with the current struggle with the Fourteenth.

And the pounding headache, the one that felt like it was cleaving his skull in half.

And among that battle for control, through the unnatural migraine, past the exhaustion and post-battle pains, above the call for sleep, and even with the crippling hunger gnawing away his intestines and stomach, he forced himself to focus, to split his attentions. The world outside his body came into a clearer focus, and he offered Lulubell a hand to help her stand.

For her part, Lulubell only glanced at his hand before looking back at him. "Don't get the wrong idea, Allen Walker. That was just me thanking you for sealing her away." Then, without another sound and her face just as expressionless, she vanished – shifting into air. Her clothes were left behind; Allen would have to give those back to her.

Allen still fought hard against the Fourteenth, but once Lulubell left it became easier. The man's attempts became weak and futile, and they both knew it. Eventually, the Fourteenth gave up – not permanently, of course, but for now. Despite that, Allen's skull still felt like it was stuck between an ever-tightening vice.

With the disappearance of Lulubell, that left Allen alone with Rhode. Riding the waves of exhaustion, Allen turned to face her. He was still kneeling, and she was sitting cross-legged and leaning back on her hands. A lazy grin was on her face, not unlike the one Road had produced earlier, though her gold eyes sparkled with excitement.

Right now, truth be told, Allen wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her on their bed and sleep from now to the next century. Maybe after a meal, if he could. His body more than agreed with the idea. However, there was a certain set to Rhode's stance that told him otherwise. In fact, if he guessed right, he didn't think he would be getting _any_ sleep that night.

"I'm home, _Allen,_" she finally said after the silence.

Allen smiled back at her. He didn't really have the energy to do much else, anymore; with what she had planned, he knew he sure as hell better find some fast. "You... You don't know how much I missed you." Funny, he didn't even have the energy to cry. What about laughing?

Rhode shifted, leaning off her hands and hunching forward, her hands now on her knees. "Oh, looking at some of the spare memories from this life, I think I do. Later, after some much needed 'catching up', you and I are going to have a little talk about the risk you took in the rewinding town." A sudden glint in her eyes promised it wouldn't be pleasant... well, something unpleasant after_ a lot_ of something that was.

"Listen, Rhode-chan," Allen started, his face melting into something akin to worry, "about Lulubell..."

Rhode silenced him from going on by reaching out and placing one finger on his lips. Strangely, her smile didn't change. "Right now, I don't care about Lulubell. You are all mine right now, and I'm going to enjoy that as long as I can."

She was implying something in that sentence, yet Allen's head hurt too much to try to figure out what it was. Instead, he reached up and took a hold of her arm and pressed his lips together to kiss her finger. Then, he kissed her knuckle, turned her hand and kissed her palm, slide her sleeve back and kissed her pale wrist...

Looks like he found that energy.

Rhode's lazy grin turned positively wicked at this, and using her own power as a Noah, transported them to her bed in the Ark. Their bed, really. For the most of their married life, and a little bit before, Rhode's room in both Arks had become Allen's as well.

Even after landing on the soft bed, Allen didn't stop his ministrations to her flesh. Though, by the time he trailed his way up her neck and to her lips, Rhode was too on fire to wait any longer. She pounced.

**_*Avert your eyes, Yee who are too young! The chapter is now done for you! Lime ahoy!*_**

Allen moaned into the kiss as he landed on his back. Rhode's small hands ripped his coat open, trying to slide it off his shoulders even as he was laying down. He was no less ardent, one hand pulling her tie free while the nimble fingers of the other undid the buttons of her blouse. It had been long, desperate months since he had last been with her, and all the repressed passion that he had built up was coming out like the bursting of a dam.

In moments, the last button slipped away, and Rhode leaned back so Allen could slide the white garment off. Because of her body, Rhode had no _real _need to wear bras. However, sometimes childish impulses rose up and she wore one for pride's sake. This was not one of those times. Allen's eyes feasted on the sight of her bared chest, dark, erect nipples jutting out teasingly.

Allen rose enough to take one into his mouth, allowing her access to remove his jacket. Rhode mewed, but remove it she did. As soon as she tossed that over the side of the bed, Allen seized her slim waist and rolled them over, so he was the one on top. Rhode didn't object, instead grinning up at him.

Mouth still latched on a nipple, her hands running through his white hair, Allen ran his human hand down her soft side until he came across her skirt. His fingers dug under the dark fabric and he pulled down. It didn't very far with only one hand, of course, but the slow alternating between sides built up a frustration in her so that by the time he finally got it down far enough for her to kick off, she nearly growled as she flipped them over again, unzipped his dark pants, and ripped them off in one motion. His poor boots were destroyed in a burst of Dark Matter for being in the way. Socks too, for that matter.

That left them in a pair of tented boxers and damp panties, respectively. Rhode wasted no time in relieving them of those as well, before she was back up and kissing him hotly.

There was no foreplay involved; the raw need coursing through them forewent anything else at the moment. Rhode broke the kiss only to line them up properly, taking a moment longer than usual because of Allen's change in height. Allen was glad she was the one on top; the fires of passion had masked most of his pain and exhaustion, but it was still there.

He felt her smallish hand grasp him, and he looked into her eyes in askance, but then she came down hard, and he knew why. His wife she may be and their first time together this definitely was not, but that body was still a virgin... Had been a virgin. He gasped at the unexpected tightness of her, barely registering the tearing through of a reformed hymen.

It had taken some time for him to come to grips with Rhode's personality, especially her view on matters of pain. Simply put, she _liked_ pain. She wanted pain. Sometimes from him. Yet how could a man, in good conscious, hurt the woman he loved intentionally? How could he willing cause her physical harm, even when she asked of it?

The smile that bloomed on her face and the high moan that followed certainly helped in that matter.

Rhode opened her eyes and beamed a devilish grin at him. She understood his hesitation and made sure to make it clear it was exactly what she wanted.

The Noah then eased herself down so that her chest rested on his, and Allen instantly felt why. The blotch of Innocence resting over his heart. Pain lanced into him from the contact, a sharp burn that he reduced to a more enjoyable level, as he had been taught. He knew Rhode had to be feeling the same, though she never reduced pain. She twisted it into pleasure, and she made a hum deep in her throat that told him that she was _really_ going to enjoy the newest addition to his body.

Rhode started then, one hand gripping his shoulder as she rose slightly. The pleasure of it, the tight, tight friction of her walls against him, slammed into Allen. She came down, and he filled her again. She moaned while he grunted in pleasure. She was always the more vocal of them.

She rose again, and this time Allen thrusted up to meet her. She grinned at him, and they settled into a pattern. It started off slow, just themselves and the other and the pleasure they mutually shared, each gazing deep into the others eyes. And then it picked up pace, and Allen managed to lock them in a kiss, her moaning into his mouth.

It got faster still, and the need to breath overtook them. They broke the kiss, Allen craning his neck so that their foreheads stayed together, quick, hot breaths mingling. Rhode made sure she stayed tight pressed against the white patch on his chest, despite their thrusting.

As the pleasure mounted, Allen slowly slackened his hold over the pain in his chest. The two merged together, building off each other in an immense whole of sensation. He nearly lost control right there, barely resisting the urge, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. It had been too long. Luckily, Rhode seemed to feel the same.

Her nails dug deep into his shoulder, more sensation building to the whole. Her breathing was getting faster, sounds more desperate. "Allen!" she gasped, near breathless. Their thrusts went faster yet, her nails digging deeper, and Allen knew he was almost there himself.

Allen's human arm was around her middle, and he used that to meet her thrusts even harder. Then, Rhode produced the squeal he was familiar with. "Alllleeeennn!" Of course, moving his chest to grant her more of her desired pain probably helped get her to reach that point first.

Her walls clenching even tighter around him made it impossible to last any longer. Allen sucked in a quick breath and smothered his lips in hers, both arms encircling her now and crushing her to him. His own climax came, and his seed shot deep into her – no worries about pregnancies, not for them.

Rhode bit his lip hard as she moaned into his mouth, both of them riding the final waves of passion and pleasure, the undercurrent of pain still there. Rhode's fingers in his shoulder slacked, no blood had been drawn, and she shifted her weight slightly so that she was lying on him instead of just on top of him. Her other arm went under his right side, and she snuggled into him.

The kiss ended, and Allen took in a much needed breath. He kissed her forehead and shifted so that she laid against him more comfortably, feeling her smile into his neck. One hand went under her rump, and he lifted her enough so that he slid out, the friction over his chest sparking new pain into them. It wasn't so pleasant now, to him at least, but he could handle a thousand times that just to hold Rhode like this.

With the passion gone, all of Allen's weariness and more swept back into him. He couldn't perform another round if his life depended on it. Fortunately, Rhode appeared just as exhausted. It probably had something to do with a full hour or two under the effects of the black Crown Clown and having her True Noah sealed away. Regardless, he grabbed the bed sheet with his left hand and tossed it over them, letting it fall hazardously over them. His hand came back to cradle her to him, and the other remained satisfied on her bottom, with a nice handful.

"You always grab my ass, pervert," she mumbled against his chest.

Allen grinned at her, although she didn't see it. She probably felt the squeeze though. "You'd yell at me if I moved it away, though."

"Mhmm." She paused for a moment, then lifted her head to regard him with serious eyes, gold like glittering topaz. Eyes full of love, oh thank the Lord above, but serious too. "We will need to talk in the morning, about what to do more than what happened, Allen. As much as I want to, I won't be able to come every night, and I'll have to leave early in the morning."

Allen nodded and kissed her. "In the morning. For now, I need to sleep with you in my arms." His eyes closed, and his conscious almost slipped away in a flash. He held on though, just barely. In a soft voice, he whispered, "Please don't leave me tonight."

He felt her wild maned head rest against his chest again, and she whispered back, "I won't, _Allen."_ Even the whisper carried that special way of twisting his name, filling it with affection.

With that comforting thought, he finally slipped away and fell asleep.

_***End of Lime***_

* * *

AN: If your an admin and shaking your head at this, tell me and I'll delete the explicit. Plz no ban!

_Finished Poll: Should the story be promoted to M and have lemons?_

_1. Yes (12)_

_2. No (8)_

Well, there you have it. I see and deliver, though I see this more as a detailed lime than a lemon... Honestly, it came out as expected, whatever that means. I could do better, of course, but that'll come with experience... Ugh, feels weird saying I need to get experienced at writing pronz. Main thing I was awkward at (before writing) was word choice (common slang is just degrading for the story, and medical terminology is too bland), but I'm surprised I pulled off none at all. Finally, I feel like this was more down-to-earth than the 'first time, every time' theme I see in a lot of stories. They are, after all, husband and wife, so there shouldn't be anything too special about them having sex.

And that was your seventeen year old virgin author's first sex scene. Hope you enjoyed.


	36. La:6

Requiem of Time: Chapter Thirty-Four - Lavi

* * *

"Eh, you know so many different languages, cho!"

Lavi grinned back at Chomesuke sheepishly. "I had to learn them in my training." Although she could speak English because of Cross's modification, they spoke to each other in Japanese for convenience. She was, after all, formerly a Japanese resurrected soul.

They were currently located at the southern tip of India, far away from any Dark Order headquarters and especially the Millennium Earl. They were in a port town, looking for a ship that would take them from there to somewhere in the Middle East. As far up the Red Sea as possible, though too many sailors declined because of Bab el Mandeb, recommending instead the Persian Gulf... And the same people who recommended it also mentioned that they only traveled to the Gulf of Aden.

They would find someone eventually, though...

Chomesuke could have flown them around, of course, though Lavi had been quick to find that labor intensive acts like that required a great deal of energy for her, and ever since Allen did... whatever he did, she harvested that energy in the way of food. A great deal of energy meant a great deal of food. Like, parasitic-Innocence amount of food. Lavi swore he could hear his wallet crying the first night they had tried flying from China, westward. Now, they walked.

Lavi turned away from her to glance back at the sea. The darkening sky painted the water red and orange with the dripping sun, while the low clouds remained as pink as Chomesuke's kimono. A beautiful, peaceful sunset. He noticed that Chomesuke's hand was in his own, and he smiled at her. _Beautiful..._ Suddenly, he wasn't sure if he was talking about the sunset anymore.

Shaking his head, Lavi said, "It's getting late. We should find a hotel for the night." Getting directions, Lavi lead the way. Soon, they were in a small, one bed room, in a building that looked like it had seen better days. Neither complained.

****

The next day, Lavi and Chomesuke enjoyed a nice, quiet breakfast together.

After, Chomesuke hooked herself on his arm, and again they headed out to look for a ship that would take them closest to their destination – the pyramids of Egypt. Was there a specific reason he wanted to head there? Slightly. There were no Innocence candidates or even fragments there that he knew of, and it was closer to both Noah and the Dark Order – not to mention Central – than other places further south would be, but there was a reason. Allen had emergency gates that he had opened for friends who were separated or lost. Lavi had memorized them all, and the pyramids contained the only gate not involved in direct contact with the enemy. It was the furthest from everything.

As always, thoughts of Allen drew Lavi's gaze to the north and west.

For the longest time, the direction had been directly west, towards Edo and Japan, where he knew his friend to be. Recently though, north and west had been the exact direction. Lavi knew Allen to be back at the Headquarters now. That wasn't all, though. Lavi had an urging inside to follow that direction, to head towards Allen and help him. As always, he tightened his grip on Chomesuke's arm and forced himself to turn away.

Like Crowley, he was out of the war now. Keeping Chomesuke safe for as long as possible was what mattered now. However, unlike Crowley, Lavi knew he could and would come back to the war when needed. Which was why he was going to Egypt, so he could return to the Ark and the others in a heartbeat.

"The Red Sea?" the scarred captain replied hesitantly in Malayalam, one finger scratching his strong jaw. "I've only sailed Bab el Mandeb twice, and nearly lost my ship the second time."

"Please, my wife and I would very much appreciate it. I can work under you the entire voyage and pay you besides," Lavi pleaded.

The captain eyed them both, a red haired foreigner in drab black clothing and a cute foreign girl in an exotic pink dress he had never seen before. He sighed, running a hand through long hair. "Maybe I can give the Gate of Tears another run. Maybe. I'm going to see what the rest of my crew says about it. Come back in an hour."

Lavi grinned a crooked smile and clasped the man on the back. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet," the captain admonished. "Those men had hell to pay from their wives the last time we ran it. It's not something they'll want to go through again." He swaggered away from the duo.

Chomesuke spun Lavi to face her, doe eyes childishly gleaming with hope. In Japanese, she asked, "He's going to take us, cho?"

"He said he's going to ask his crew, but they've done it before," Lavi replied, hands behind his head. "That's better than yesterday."

Chomesuke gave a cheer and hugged him. Lavi blushed, but returned the gesture.

After, he sheepishly scratched his head. "Oh yeah, and there's this little thing about him thinking we're married."

"Cho?" she asked, blinking in surprise. Then she blushed and latched onto his arm again as they began moving up from the docks, grinning mischievously. "Well then, we are just going to have to make it believable, cho."

Lavi stumbled, and she laughed.

****

"We don't really have to start now," Lavi mumbled. "Just when we're near the captain."

Chomesuke, seated next to him, offered another bite of food. She was _feeding_ him, of all things! "You have a problem with this, cho?"

Lavi blinked. Actually, he didn't. He opened his mouth and took the offered food.

Chomesuke smiled and patted his head. "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog..." he grumbled around his food.

Chomesuke waved the fork at him. "Don't talk with your mouth full, cho!"

He swallowed. "Yes, mam."

She patted his head again, smiling. He groaned.

****

After their lunch, the two headed out for the docks again. However, they never quite made it there.

"There you are," Lavi heard from behind them... in English.

He froze up, also stopping Chomesuke, and she looked at him curiously. Lavi then turned slowly, and she saw why.

Short in size, but not in stature. He was getting old, yet his years had taught him more than perhaps anyone else in the world. Pointed ears each held a small hoop earring, and the last of his hair was tied together in a topknot. Black spots over his eyes gave birth to his nickname: Panda. The man had had a thousand other names too, but his latest, the one he would reply to, was...

"Bookman."

* * *

AN: Short, I know. The next will more than make up for it, though. In other news, I finally know how the rest of this story will pan out. I'm not exactly stoked about it, it's a little too expected for my tastes, but it'll have to do. That means, however, my writer's block is gone, and I've already outlined several more chapters. Knowing me, this story will be finished in about a month or two given my update rate.


	37. A:20

Requiem of Time: Chapter Thirty-Five - Allen

* * *

"So what do we do next?"

Allen and Cross sat in one of the Ark's many rooms. An observatory of some sort, if either had to guess. Stars twinkled down at them, despite the early sun that lit the sky outside the Ark. Also, the sky was shifting, turning to one side, with the stars sliding away and more coming to take their place. Perhaps that was the true night-sky, fast forward and without the sun, though Allen had never taken the time to find out.

Chairs had been downloaded into the room, large, padded ones that allowed someone to sink into comfortably. Sleep for the first time had done wonders for him, though Allen still felt ready to just sink further into the soft chair and pass out. A smile graced his face, however. A burden lifted, now that Rhode was back.

Said Noah had left early in the morning, to be back at her adoptive father's home before sunrise there. Allen was reminded of his early years with her, back when their relationship had been secret and he was still shackled to Howard Link. They had both needed to slip away early back then. He couldn't wait for her return though.

Cross took his time with the question, feet kicked back on another downloaded cushion and a cigarette burning away in his hand, until he finally asked, "What do you _think_ we should do next?"

_Go after the First Noah!_ Allen couldn't tell whose thought it was, not in this room, yet at the moment he was inclined to agree regardless. "I want to go after the Millennium Earl, while he's still recovering from whatever that black Crown Clown did to him."

Cross stared at him for a moment, then nodded and took a drag. He blew the smoke up into the artificial night-sky. "Not a bad idea, but at the moment it would be futile. You'd never make it to him, let alone be able to take him on if you ever did. We should go back to the Dark Order HQ, recruit the other Marshals."

_Allen sucked in a breath, mind straining against the pain wracking his whole body, and he rose back to his feet. A soft, feminine hand was on his back for support, but it was the door handle that he used to stay upright. He wiped the black blood from his left eye and gave a reassuring smile to Miranda. Then, hardening his face, he turned the knob and marched into the room._

_Scarred and solid as a rock, Allen approached the dark, round table surrounded by five chairs. His open coat, thick cloth almost billowing, revealed the rent and war-torn flesh underneath. His face was darkened by the giant black pentacle covering his left eye. With his stoney face, white hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, and mutilated body, he looked several times his age. Nowhere near twenty-three years old... Only twenty-three..._

"_Tomorrow," he announced as clearly as he could, though the sound came thick as he held in his pain, "I march against the Millennium Earl - Adam."_

_One set eyes bulged at that, while the other narrowed. The former rose to her feet. "What?! Allen- you can't mean...!"_

_Allen's human hand – scars thick and thin running along the back of it – reached inside his Marshal jacket, and he slapped a document on the table. He spoke as Cloud Nine and Tiedoll read it. "My mission from the Dark Order, though it is obviously assigned from Central – probably the Pope himself. I have one week to stage an attack on the Millennium Earl; failure to dispose of the Earl results in my name being added to Crow's black list, and the eventual hunt and execution of myself and those I have been involved with."_

_Cloud Nine's purple eyes glistened with rage as she read through the document, and when she was done, she crumpled it into a ball and hurled it across the room. Miranda, standing in the shadows, retrieved it. With that out of the way, the blond glared at Allen across the table. "Then _run!_ Don't be so foolish as to go through with such an obvious trap. Attempting is suicide, and you know it."_

_Allen smiled, a smile that held no warmth. "I know."_

"_Then-"_

"_But I have no choice. I truly don't," Allen interrupted softly. Well, as soft as silk over a stone could be said to be. His left hand, amazingly unblemished despite the rest of his body, fingered his cursed eye, but the gesture was more unconscious than an emphasis. He would be dead within the month, regardless of Crow or the Earl. No amount of running could save him now._

_Tiedoll, sitting quietly with his hands still steepled before him, asked, "Why are you telling us this? Don't get me wrong, but why tell us – and your friends, as I can tell by Miranda's presence – this, when you could have gone ahead and gotten yourself killed without anyone worrying? That seems more like the decision you would make."_

_Allen grinned – a crack in a boulder, no amusement. "I want you to go with me." He couldn't very well say that he _had_ tried that, and upon finding out, Rhode had warned all his friends about it ahead of him._

_The only sound for the next few moments were the confused coos of Lau Shimin. Then, a wicked grin – a grin of promised vengeance – spread on Cloud's face, and she tightly coiled her whip around her arm. Tiedoll sighed, but he nodded slowly. They were in._

And where had that gotten them in the end? Cloud Nine had died first; not in Allen's arms, but near enough. Tiedoll had been left behind to the Earl's endless Akuma while Allen and his friends moved ahead. Allen believed the man's death to be sure.

But with more, with Allen, Cross, Cloud Nine, Tiedoll, and the infamous Winters... The Earl shouldn't stand a chance. Especially this early before the enactment of the Scenario.

However, going back to HQ... Inspector Leverier would be there, with Howard Link. It would be back to the never-ending escort, and Allen knew that if that happened, they would not be able to strike at the Earl for a long time to come, to when it was sure to be too late. Allen voiced this problem to Cross.

And received a knock on the head in return.

"Next time you do that," Allen growled as he picked himself off the artificial grass, "I am going to beat the shit out of you." Cross's eye glinted dangerously at that, and Allen almost regretted saying it. Almost. Because, honest to God, next time Cross hit him, he was going to strike back.

Cross closed his eye and took another drag, impeccably calm as ever. "Well, perhaps this time, if you don't run around plain as day shouting that you can control Noah's Ark, maybe they won't have a reason for suspecting you in the first place. Idiot apprentice."

Allen paused in the motion of resuming his seat. And then he just plopped in, laughing. He drew a hand over his face as he chuckled. How had he not seen it? The Dark Order had known about the Ark because of the intrusion in the Asian HQ, where the Level Three had explained that only Noah could control it. Then Allen had been revealed as also able to control it, revealing him as the Player. A collaborator with the Fourteenth.

This time, Lenalee had killed the Level Three before any secrets were revealed, and she had closed the gate behind her. Not to mention, so long as Allen stayed quiet about his own knowledge of it, he couldn't be connected to the Fourteenth in the slightest. Genius.

When he finished laughing, Allen turned a serious look towards his master, diminished only by the small grin. "Agreed, for now. I'll hide the Ark back at its old spot, and we'll return to Headquarters."

****

The South Pole.

A lone skua flew majestically over the barren terrain. Her wings were spread wide, riding on a below-freezing draft to keep going. A few flaps kept her in that draft in case she dropped low. The bird was lost, of course, but an innate map told her generally where to go. For the moment, she had no worries, simply floating along as she tried to find her way. Sharp eyes scanned endless white snow-covered ground, looking for some hint of possible food. No worries.

Until a giant-assed floating cube, larger than any building the Earth had yet seen, appeared out of no where, scaring the shit out of the skua. So stunned was the bird that she stopped flapping, starring with her beak dropped open. She then collided with the cube with a dull clank, and – dazed – she slid down and eventually plummeted to the waiting snow. She caught herself at the last moment, spreading her wings again,and flying as fast as her wings would take her away from the ungodly, unidentified flying object.

Inside said cube, Allen nodded to himself. Not even Lulubell had ever thought of looking in the middle of Antarctica for his Ark. There was a problem, of course, with temperature, yet surprisingly the Ark had a rather magnificent heating system once Allen found out how it worked. Technology at its finest.

As Allen stepped out of the Fourteenth's room to open a gate to China, he suddenly remembered something. He had left someone behind in Edo.

Cursing and reciting some lyrics from the Music, Allen opened a random door and stepped through.

He ended up in a cave, where the white light of the Ark's gate lit up the rock walls more than the early rising sun did. It was small, though large enough at least for the gate. The far wall had a dug cubbyhole, and its occupant was exactly who Allen was looking for. He guessed the real entrance to be behind the gate, yet at the moment he did not care.

Kawamura's glare could have melted steel or frozen fire. And it was directed solely at Allen. As she rose from her makeshift bed, an arm clutched against her stomach, she muttered slowly, "I... Hate... You."

Allen grinned sheepishly. "Well, if your hungry, I have food in... side." She was through the gate before he finished speaking. Allen laughed slightly at that, casting an eye over the safety room she had lived in for a time, before he himself entered the gate and closed it behind him.

Back on the Ark, he was treated to the sight of the woman tapping her foot impatiently while studying the world around her, amazed. Very interesting to see both happen at the same time. Seeing him return, she muttered, "You... You actually were able to take this from the Earl."

Allen smiled and nodded, and he began making his way down the street. She followed. "As an Akuma, I take it you've been on here before, perhaps before being modified by my master. Do you remember where the dining room is?" She nodded. Allen saw that and held open a door for her. "Help yourself to as much as you want. This is your new home now, by the way." Kawamura nodded, and she entered through the proffered door.

Before the door closed, Allen stuck his head through. "And welcome home!" And then he was gone. The modified Akuma had stumbled at his words, but she was left smiling as she made her way to the kitchens.

****

Allen peaked his head out, and finding everything clear, exited the gate. Cross and Lenalee followed. With a brief recital inside his head, the gate vanished. The trio made their way through the forest, and eventually they came to the waterfall that marked the entrance to the Asia Branch Headquarters. Twice Lenalee was forced to charm Cross into not straying away.

They were welcomed back by Director Bak, Wong, Fou, and a portion of the Science Department. As they approached Cross for the story on what happened, Allen noticed Fou giving him the finger call. The angel had turned and walked away at that. Allen blinked, and, seeing everyone else distracted, followed.

They didn't go far – still in sight of everyone – but it was far enough that no one else would be able to hear their conversation.

Fou turned to him, a soft look on her normally fiery face. "How was Japan? No problems with the Ark, right?"

Allen realized immediately that this was the Fou he knew. He couldn't see when or how – she most certainly hadn't been before he left to Japan – though at the moment he wasn't complaining. "Better than expected I'd say," he said with a fond smile. Rhode was back! He'd never get over that fact. "And the Ark is working perfectly. It's back in it's old spot."

Fou nodded, smiling as she touched his arm. "That's good to hear."

_Crunch._

"_Who's there?" a voice called out sharply. A feminine voice._

_Allen, twenty-two years old, stilled and turned very dangerous for a moment, though one wouldn't be able to tell if they could see him. The room was pitch black, and Allen had thought it empty, though the lack of sight was no longer any form of hindrance for him. He was the predator here, the blade in the dark. He took a step towards where he heard the voice coming from, boot padding so softly the shifting glass made hardly a sound._

_Then, Allen paused, drawing back on himself. There weren't threats here. "Marshal Allen Walker," he responded calmly, boldly. He was no longer training – not everything in the world was a trap (though it could be) – yet he still responded as if he was before he could stop himself. He barely shifted, but readiness lessened in him like the uncoiling of a snake._

"_W-Walker?" the voice stuttered, softening in an instant. There were a few crunches as the person took a couple of hesitant steps forward, and then a weak auxiliary light turned on, coming from the low portions of the walls, also surrounding the doors._

_Guardian Deity Fou was revealed, purple and tan outfit dirty, orange hair disarrayed, face wearied yet with a startled look on it. Her mouth was agape, and she reached out a hand when she saw him. Allen was to her in two steps, and he grasped her hand and pulled her into a hug. Fou froze up, and then broke down._

_It took some time for the angel to settle down and stop sobbing, and when she did the two were sitting together against a wall. Allen had an arm around her, not so much affectionate as comforting. Fou's head rested against his shoulder, crimson eyes closed. "I thought no one was left," Allen whispered. "I only came here for the reminder... I thought everyone had gone."_

"_With Bak's death, everyone did leave. They left while I was still mourning, inside my barrier. I suppose I didn't show my face much after he died, but when I finally did, this place was packed up and empty. I, of course, am still sealed up inside here, now for all eternity, until the day of Return," her returning words were empty, trying to mask the pain and sorrow of a wounded heart. Allen had seen through masks stronger than that, though, and he saw through this one._

"_I'm sorry about Bak, Fou. If I had known..." He didn't need to finish. Fou was staring into the far wall now, head still on his shoulder, but she said nothing. He was quiet too, for a time, allowing a comfortable silence to grow between them. But now that he found her, new plans had formed in his mind._

_A terrible man, was he, whose thoughts turned to how to _use_ a friend so fast, with sympathy only a side note. A terrible world it was that required him to do so. "Fou, you can leave here, right? I know your sealed here, but I know you've been to the outside forest too. How far can you go?"_

"_As far as I want," Fou answered bluntly, perhaps a little tiredly as well. "But I must rest within my seal when I need sleep. Other than that, I can go anywhere."_

_If only the gladness for that extended to how he could help her over her sorrow. No, the pleased feeling within arose only at the notion of another, more useful soldier for himself. "If you want, you can come stay on the Ark with the rest of us for your days. I'll leave a gate open to here so you can sleep." The words were that of an offer, but the voice almost made it sound like she had no choice._

_She did, though, or she wasn't the Guardian fucking Deity. Fou pushed herself off his shoulder, one hand on his blemished chest, so that she could stare into his eyes. The dull lights made them seem as hard as steel. Perhaps that's just how he was, now, and not a trick of the lights. She grinned weakly._

"_Walker, I was around before your great-grandfather's grandfather was suckling his mother's breast. I've seen mortal nations rise and fall, I've seen the Noah influence from the shadows, I've seen wars that reached the scale this one does. I've met great commanders and tyrants alike. As strange as it is that I am adding your name to that list, I recognize that look on your face; the look of a great man scheming great things. Things that destroy people, inventor and victims alike."_

_Her smile turned into a dark scowl, her eyes narrowed and as dangerous as Rhode's. Her hand on his chest seized a fistful of his Marshal jacket tightly. "You are planning on turning me into one of your soldiers. I haven't seen you in over a year, I don't know how you got yourself an army, and I don't care. If this army is here to fight the Earl, then I sure as hell want in." Allen was unflinching as he stared back, his face as expressionless as a stone. "I'll be your weapon, Walker, but you better keep me aimed at the Millennium Earl and his toys."_

_A bright light erupted behind Fou, flooding into the dim room. A gate to Allen's Ark. Fou hadn't even bothered trying to stop it. Neither made note of it. "I wouldn't dream of anything else." Oh, saying that didn't hurt at all. Damn him and damn this war. How much more? How many more friends would he use? How many would he allow to die just to win?_

_Did he even deserve to win anymore?_

_He felt like crying, mourning the loss of his innocence. Things had been so much simple back then, back when the lines were clearly Dark Order versus Millennium Earl. Now there was Central, and his damn Third Faction, and the Third Exorcists, and Noah who refused to kill humans and Exorcists, and Exorcists that refused to exorcise Noah, and countless other black, white and grey. It was a joke. This war was a joke. He felt like laughing, too. A splintering along the corners of his mind._

"_Let's go inside. I haven't seen much in the last year. I truly would like to do some catching up."_

Fou had been a captain. She led the ever-dwindling horde of modified Akuma into battle, of all things. Lavi, Lenalee, Crowley, and Kanda had been much the same, though they led squads of humans (Allen's version of Finder's). Miranda trained medics, and at times with them. A ragtag team of misfits, all encamped throughout his Ark.

"I guess you benefit from this second-chance as much as the rest of us," Allen noted. "I'm happy to see you reunited with Bak."

Fou looked past him, towards the serious blond man still deep in conversation with the redheaded Marshal. A small smile tugged her lips. "Me too, Walker. Me too."

"Say, Fou, you wouldn't happen to-"

A strong hand suddenly grabbed Allen and jerked him away from the angel. "Oh, no you don't, you damn womanizer," came Lenalee's angry voice. "You are coming with me to speak with my brother."

"Wo-Womanizer?!" Allen croaked as he was dragged along. "How am I a- eep!" Lenalee turned the 'I-know-you-are-a-pervert' glare, that all girls seem to have, on him at maximum power. Allen wisely shut up, though he wondered,_ Why the hell does NO woman give Cross that look? ...And how am _I_ a womanizer?!_

Fou watched Allen get helplessly man-handled with a snicker she didn't even bother trying to conceal, sleeved hands laced together behind her head. Walker seemed like an entirely new person now. Perhaps a new personality for the new look, but she was glad to see him smile genuinely again. Glad to see him blush, to complain, to move with a hint of that old childish innocence.

Even when he was smiling in the dubbed 'first life', he had always seemed so serious. And he was almost always smiling, then. It had been creepy, even for her. The other people she had seen with that look in her life... they never ended well. She had prayed Allen wouldn't end the same. Even now, she still prayed.

****

"Yes, brother, we'll be leaving immediately," Lenalee said into the phone. The golem up-linking her to the Dark Order Headquarters flapped its wings next to her, holding the phone's cord. "Have Finder Kevin and Meilin arrived yet? … I see. Tomorrow, then. If all goes well we will probably arrive at the same time. … Yes, I'll be flying them over. … Just Allen, Cross, Miranda, and myself. … Lavi and Bookman have disappeared. … I know. … Perhaps. … Alright, I'll see you then. … Yes, we're leaving today..." Lenalee's face turned pained as her brother continued. "We'll be fine. I know- … I know- … I KNOW THAT, BROTHER! WE'LL BE FINE!" She slammed the phone down, huffing irritably. Then she sighed and turned towards Allen, opening her mouth.

And the phone rang.

Lenalee's eye twitched as she turned and picked up the phone. "Hello? … Brother- ... The riots? I nearly forgot. … Alright. … Alright, thank you. … We will. … I- ..." Lenalee's eye resumed twitching as she slammed the phone down again, the garble of an over-protective brother buzzing loudly until then.

Allen frowned at her. "What riots?"

Lenalee regarded him seriously. "A new thing, this time around. A series of riots have broken out from here all the way back into Europe. The closest was in the town we picked Meilin up in."

Allen was dangerously still at that. "...What kind of riots?"

"Not Akuma," Lenalee said immediately, though she ended in a frustrated sigh. "Normal human riots. Yet, so far no one in the field has been able to find the reason for these. There's been hundreds so far. Hundreds of causeless riots. Not even Bookman could find traces of Noah involvement for these, before he left to look for Lavi."

Allen's face turned hard as stone as he thought about this, so strange and foreign on his youthful face, but then he simply made a note for it and saved it as a puzzle for later. There were more pressing matters than simple riots.

_Riots could destroy towns and nations, forge new governments if they gain enough sway,_ Allen reminded himself. It sounded more like the Fourteenth's thought, but the man had no reason to say anything about that, right? Allen assumed it to be his own, off of experience.

Lenalee had said she'd be flying, but the whole lot of them had no intention of doing so. Well, perhaps Cross wished it – embracing a girl for an extended period of time, after all – but he never voiced anything besides agreement to the real plan. They would take the Ark to London, and return to Headquarters from there. Safe enough.

As the duo moved to retrieve the others, Allen gave Lenalee a strange look. "What did you mean by calling me a womanizer, Lenalee? That's my master, not me."

The Chinese Exorcist rounded on him so fast he actually stepped back, hands before him. "I saw you kissing Lulubell," she growled, matter-of-factly. "In front of your wife no less. And don't even try denying it or saying it was all her. You were pawing her like Lavi in a hotspring."

Allen drew himself up to argue, but then he stopped, confused. "Lavi in a hotspring?"

Lenalee then blushed, realizing what she had said. To cover for her slip, she just growled and began dragging him again. "Men!" she whispered harshly, though Allen felt he wasn't exactly meant to hear.

****

The plan worked out well. After waiting a few hours to make it seem like they had flown, they were at the base of the massive cliff housing the Dark Order's tower in no time. They reached the canals, and Allen rowed them to the headquarters's entrance. Komui himself was there to meet them, and together they entered the building.

"Marshal Walker," Komui said as they walked, "I'm glad to see you successful in your first mission." He glanced back at Cross for a moment, and the redhaired man huffed.

Allen knew Komui came in two styles: silly and sometimes illogical or dead serious. Right now the man was the latter. "Thank you, sir. However, I was wondering if you could tell me more about these riots."

Komui faltered for a moment, actually faltered, but he recovered fast. "I'm guessing Lenalee told you. That's good. At first it was just a lot of rumors, inflated as rumors get with distance and word of mouth. We suspected an Innocence fragment at work. Some of us still do." He gave no inclination on if he was one of those or not. "But until we got Finder's on the scene, we couldn't have been sure of the magnitude."

Komui pressed the button for the elevator, and the group of five stood out there waiting. "I'm not sure if we should be relieved or not at what our Finders saw. Some of the towns were razed to the ground, not a building or man left standing. However, thankfully that was only some. Most were small. An uprising that came and was disbanded, or crushed if it came to it. Some towns were damaged but recoverably. Most, in fact, were really only a person or two causing their own personal chaos."

They entered the elevator, and Komui removed his glasses to rub his tired eyes.

"They main problem is the source of all these. The Finders asked around, but they were only able to pick up bits and pieces of more rumors..." Komui hesitated there, glancing at Allen. No, not him; his _Innocence._ Then, he was back to normal. "Nothing for certain, though. A few managed to speak to actual rioters. Common tag-alongs, most of them. Standard I-see-a-riot-so-I'll-join-it-and-loot-buildings folk. But some... It was eerie, but almost every group had a person or two who sprouted the same story.

"An illogical story, almost schizophrenic. Yet the similarities between them are unnerving. Claims of prophet-ism and immortality. They said they knew how they would die, and thus were invulnerable before then. Mad claims. Several of these type of people were executed to set the example. Really, though, the governments issuing the executions are just as unsure as we are.

"The problem is, in this day and age, people are willing to stand behind any man who sets himself high. We sense a war brewing in the horizon, and with the people's attitudes like this, the numbers involved in such a war would be staggering." Komui realized he was rambling now, and he smiled at them apologetically from behind his desk. They had reached his office.

Several phones were ringing, Science Department tech's already handling as many as they could. Even Komui had an unusual amount of work done, a pile of finished papers slipping off the side of his desk. An even larger pile of reports rested on the other side, though that was neatly stacked. This really must have been a problem for them, Allen figured. Hell, he himself was worried by this; this hadn't happened in his first life.

Komui glanced at his work pile and sighed. "I suppose you've all had a busy day as it is, flying from China to here in only a matter of hours. Go and get some rest. You can deliver a formal report tomorrow." They stared at him, mouths agape. Komui _never_ asked for formal reports; that meant more paperwork he wouldn't do. "Good work and sleep well. Dismissed."

Allen, Lenalee, and Miranda walked out, still glancing back at the world's laziest Supervisor... doing his work. Cross, however, remained in the office. He didn't speak until they had all left, however.

After a brief exchange between them, Allen broke away to go eat. Sure, he had eaten his fill on his Ark that morning, again in the Asian Branch Headquarters for lunch, but for dinner this time he ate as if starved. Even Jerry was staggered by the amount, and he was used to serving parasitic-Innocence Exorcists.

Satisfied, Allen retreated into his room. He could have asked Lenalee to help him sleep, or Miranda, but he didn't. For some reason, since yesterday, when he got his Rhode back, he felt like his nightmares would no longer trouble him. They no longer felt like one of the burdens remaining on his back.

So, now residing in one of the Marshal apartments, Allen changed into his sleepwear and climbed into bed. Unfortunately, Rhode would be unable to slip away from her family for the night again for some time, but Allen was okay with that. There had been a time when they only managed to see each other every Friday, deep in the secrets of their forbidden relationship, and this wouldn't be too different.

Lying there, Allen made a list of things before he could allow himself to sleep. Sarah was underground, waiting for his call; his Innocence was back to its normal form; Rhode was back, thank God, and now so was Lulubell; the Earl had his Ark again, but so also Allen had his; the Akuma egg was still in existence, but at least not in Central's possession; Allen needed to destroy the Egg; so far, he and Cross had a plan for attacking the Earl, and all the Marshals (save Tiedoll) were here at Headquarters ready for it; Fou was the one he knew, too, but perhaps she was no longer his soldier; the Fourteenth was awake again, but resting since the particularly brutal fight between him and Allen yesterday... There was so much more to remember, so much more weighing him down, but before Allen could get to it in his list, he fell asleep.

****

"Supervisor," one of the many Science Department workers called as he walked up to Komui's desk, "I finished recording the location of known riots on the map... Sir, you need to see this."

Komui stared, confused, as the nameless worker strode up to his desk and laid down a rolled paper. Then, the man grabbed an end and unraveled it in one motion, revealing it all at once. It took Komui a moment to realize what he was seeing, and when he did, his coffee mug clattered out of his hand. "Can... Can you get the times for each location, Gilbert?" Nameless perhaps to most, but Komui had made it a point to remember each man under him's name, in life or death.

The now-named Gilbert remained dead serious. "I already have two others working on that as we speak."

Komui just nodded. "That'll be all for now... And thank you." The man bowed and left, leaving the map with Komui.

"An interesting map," another voice muttered from behind Komui, causing him to jump. A finger reached out from behind him and traced the tightly placed red dots. "If you would send out for _Marshal Walker's_ special golem, I believe I have a little theory..."

Komui's eyes drew tight at the voice. Inspector Malcolm C. Leverier. Instead of arguing, he nodded to Reever, telling the man to do the Inspector's bidding.

****

"_Show him, Rhode-chan!" the Millennium Earl's affectionate voice rang, "Show Allen Walker what will happen when he fails to stop us!"_

_Rhode hesitated, half-opening her mouth to argue, but she had no choice in the matter. When the Earl gave orders, the Noah followed. Allen lay kneeled before them, defeated. Twenty years old. Fury-filled grey eyes didn't twitch an inch from the Earl's gold. "Yes, Millennie." Who knows... maybe it'll be fun. It WAS Allen, after all._

_A sudden darkness gripped Allen then, the kind that tightened a fist over his heart as Rhode produced one of her demented grins and her powers swirled around them. Then the real darkness fell._

_Images and images poured into Allen's mind; worse than images – he was actually there._

_The world, torn asunder. Skies thick with smoke, painting the sun bloody. Fields and towns purged in fire, humankind eradicated. Akuma roaming freely, sentries of death picking apart the final refuges who escaped the initial cleansing. The new Dark Order Headquarters no more than rubble. The magic holding his Ark together undone, the cubic shape half submerged in the lake it currently resided over. No one left. Everyone dead. The world in ashes..._

_There was a shift._

_Allen watched the tide of Akuma descend upon the Dark Order's Headquarters._

_Shift._

_Komui, Reever, Johnny, Bak, Epstein and all the other workers attacked. Shot. Gunned down by the Akuma. Allen watched – he was there, but he couldn't do anything – in horror as everyone he knew and tried so hard to protect grew the damnable pentacles around their bodies and turned to dust. From dust to dust._

_Shift._

_Cloud Nine reaping scores of Akuma with Lau Shimin. Countless Akuma falling to the duo. Sure, they had separated, but Allen still cared for her in a way. He watched, helpless, as the tide of Akuma became more and more, gradually overwhelming the female Marshal. She was hit, her Innocence purged the poison. Hit again. Purged. Hit – hit – hit... Her body shone with the repeating purgings, but it wasn't enough. Couldn't be enough. It was too much. Too much... Lau Shimin fell. Cloud Nine fell. They crumbled to dust._

_Shift._

_Tiedoll. Multiple white giants fighting twice as many Giant Akuma. But that wasn't all... Level Fours. One screaming, disconnecting him with his Innocence, lowering his synchronization rate. The others pressed hard. The aged Marshal fought well, but the onslaught was too great for him alone. A Level Four removed his head from his body with two massive fists. The man was left a bleeding corpse._

_These weren't just images, though. Allen had felt the wind of Akuma flying past him, felt the reverberations of Lau Shimin's fists crushing Akuma. Felt the heat of the following explosions... Felt the wind carrying Cloud Nine's dust. He could smell the gunpowder from one of the Level Four's Gatling guns. The bellows from the Giant Akuma pounded his ears the same as if he was right there. He WAS right there. He could hear the sickening tear as Tiedoll lost his head. Could smell the blood as it filled the air._

_Shift._

_Lenalee, Skulls and the wrong sort of Level Threes. Lavi from the same Noah clansmen who killed Marshal Winters. Crowley was tricked by an illusion of Eliade, and his mind vegetated. Kanda, perfect and graceful in sword form, outdone by a second round with Wrathra and the addition of other Noah; not even the Second Exorcist could survive that. Miranda, with no attacks of her own, was helpless to the Akuma. Timothy, the kid, masterless and trying for revenge, easily mutilated by Joyd. Chaoji enraged and put down like a bull. So many faces... So many friends._

_Allen watched as his friends, his surrogate family, were butchered by the Earl, followed by scenes of humanity – helpless without Exorcists – being exterminated. New beasts – new _toys –_ arose from the Earl's little workshop, and the First Noah forged his own little kingdom, his subjects the Akuma and Noah. A grand army stood beneath him and his palace of horrors, an army of unquestioning loyalty. An army capable of challenging God in His High Seat above._

_All this came to pass in Allen's mind, most likely instantly and in a flash, yet it seemed to him in real-time. He lived through the experiences, felt the overwhelming helplessness of them. Not helplessness at Rhode's induced paralysis, but a helplessness to the situation. So many Akuma, the Noah so much more powerful, the Dark Order spread so thin..._

_Allen saw it now._

_This wasn't just about what would happen _if_ he failed. It was showing him that he _would_ fail. Even the Third Exorcists, once seemingly powerful assets in the war and devastating weapons against the Earl, despite Allen's protests against them, were no more than a joke. Toys to fight toys, in the Earl's eyes. And the Earl had far more powerful and numerous toys than the Dark Order could ever dream of. And of that, Allen had been given a glimpse of that iron tide. Even if they had all been Level Ones, there were enough to wipe out both the Exorcists and humanity alike. The only thing holding them back was Adam's frantic search for the Heart of Innocence, the only thing actually capable of destroying that innumerable army._

_An army large enough to destroy everyone, held back by a curious whim. An army of that magnitude... and it wasn't only Level Ones... Dear Heavens, no! It wasn't only Level Ones._

_If Allen had been physically defeated before, he was mentally now as well. Where his head had been held high and defiant, it now hung low and downcast. Where his kneel had been a crouching panther, it was now a broken stance of a man with nothing left. Nothing left, nothing left, nothing left._

_The hopelessness of it crashed into Allen, and with it the world around him darkened. "Nothing left." The mantra had taken form, and now a large figure rose before him. Allen's left eye exploded in pain, like a hot iron rod had been stabbed into it. "Nothing left!" Yet despite the pain, he still saw. He still saw the lurking form._

_Corrupted souls, the left-behind of when Third Exorcists committed their damned exorcisms. The tide, like a thick, murky ocean in the dead of a moonless night, rose up, groaning, wailing, accusing... It rose above him, eyes appearing and penetrating him with blame. It was his fault. His fault! "Nothing left!"_

_Allen felt the tightness of raw fear gripping him, holding him down. It locked his limbs and took his breath. He couldn't scream, he couldn't move. The wave rose higher, more souls lost because of him. "Nothing left!" High and higher. Fear laced with anxiety, sending him in convulsions, yet without moving. It left him trembling._

"_NOTHING LEFT!"_

_The wave came down, smashing into him and washing him away._

_Fear, hopelessness, guilt, panic... He couldn't do anything; it was his fault. Nothing left. Because of him, there was nothing left! Because of him... _

****

Allen's eyes flitted open, the only movement. He no longer jerked awake, or screamed, or cried. He just laid there, breathing softly through his nose as he waited for his racing heart to slow. His body still felt warm, perhaps slick with sweat as well, yet at the moment he just sat there and stared into a wall.

He had been wrong about the nightmares going away.

Still, waking up from them was considerably easier for him. After all, Rhode or whoever helped ward them away was usually gone before morning came. An interesting choice that night, too. The worst nightmares were by far the ones that were mixed with actual memories, like that one. Because with the truth, it lingered after waking. Nothing new, though - nothing he couldn't shoulder. He was hard enough to withstand more.

It was only the harsh training with Lulubell that alerted him that he wasn't alone.

Less than a heartbeat. That's all the time it took - all the time he had. There were five people in the room, four nearly as quiet as Lulubell could be, one located in each corner of his bedroom. The fifth was different. Allen associated the soft creak of leather to be the man's military boots, the steady, almost inaudible breathing to be that of a man confident man. Off a guess, Allen would say the man to be standing erect, feet spread, hands behind his back. Off a guess, Allen would say the fifth man was Inspector Leverier.

Less than a heartbeat.

Thoughts could only move so fast, yet an amazing speed that was, and Allen had only begun to move his body by the time he recognized what was going on. Left hand ripped damp blankets away from his bare chest – sweat making it stick slightly to him. As he moved the blankets away, his body worked into a sitting position, a hard fast movement. At the same time, his right hand snatched that of his left arm, and he began to tug his sword clear.

A harsh training, that which forged this amazingly timed reaction. Smooth, flawless, Allen had been hammered time and time again until he had this action _perfect._ And by that, he meant he could have been prepared even for a Lulubell assassination, when she could be less than a foot away. Only then did she find him... acceptable.

All that mattered little, however.

The golden light of his sword coming free had only just ignited when the four silent observers stop their observing. Cards, "holy" magic, lashed around in the room, and Allen was ensnared. Here he was, supposed to fight the supposed greatest of all magicians, yet he was brought down by four pets of Central. The cards surrounded his left arm completely, making it feel so heavy he couldn't even begin to try to lift it. The rest of his body was put under a minor paralysis.

Lights then came on, and Allen saw his intruders. The Inspector and Crow, as he expected.

Leverier smirked at him. It was not a nice one, either. Cold and detached, almost grim but not quite. "Marshal Allen Walker, you are hereby under arrest."

****

"_Under what charges, you ask?"_

Allen sighed as he leaned back in his chair, propping up two of four legs and resting his own on the table. In his hands flashed his deck of cards. His coat rested on the back of the chair, and his top hat on the table next to his boots. He really should have seen this coming.

"_Marshal Walker, I'm sorry, but there was one more fact about the riots that I withheld from mentioning," Komui started reluctantly. He didn't like this. Not one bit. "In most of the afflicted towns our Finder's entered, word arose of one more thing connecting them. The appearance of one or more..." Komui trailed off, and instead slid a paper across the table._

_Allen instantly understood. Arms and legs cuffed and bound by Crow's magic, he sat at the other end of Komui. Leverier stood behind the Supervisor. The paper, however, displayed one image he did not want to face anytime soon. Dark grey, practically black, the cloth thick, the metal in the shape of an amused mask... the black Crown Clown._

Cross was under guard, too. Too much associated him with Allen, and the crimes of the two added together against each other. He was, of course, in a separate room, with full accommodations, wine, and probably women. Damn Master.

"_The Asian Branch sent us a full profile of your... _new Innocence,_" the Inspector was saying, "needless to say, the similarities are..." Smile. "Uncanny."_

So much for his wonder of wonders plan. So much for escaping suspicion this time around. The strike against the Earl was as good as gone as his freedom. First day back from his first mission and THIS happens...

"_There is more, however," Leverier went on. He could have been offering one of his home baked cookies for his tone. Instead, he offered a rolled paper. "Take a look at that. Tell me if you see anything... familiar."_

_Allen leaned forward to grasp the roll, and he carefully began unraveling it. For a second, he just stared at it, confused. It was a map of Europe and Asia, with country lines and detailed terrain. Also on the map, however, was a line of irregularly placed red dots. Some close together, others far apart. A few above or below the main line, but just a few. A line of red, or perhaps a trail, leading from eastern Germany to the coast of China._

"_That is the location of all known abnormal riots." There was a loud sound as the Inspector slapped his hand down on the cold metal table, leaning forward with his teeth bared. Under his hands was another map, with another line... "And this your path of travel since departing from your designated Finder, Allen Walker!"_

_Another second to realize what he was seeing, then Allen went cold. The lines were... exactly the same, save the stray dot or two above or below. Exactly the same. The riots followed his traveling from coast to coast in his journey to China. Exactly the same. Allen kept his face neutral, yet inside he was freaking out. That couldn't be right._

If he had been in Central's shoes, he would have been suspicious too. They had adequate evidence to try and execute him on charge of heresy; adequate for Central, anyways. If he hadn't been a Marshal, if he hadn't been one of the key powers in the war against the Earl, they probably would have already. But since he was...

Allen stopped his shuffling with a snap, allowing the cards to pile into one hand. He righted his feet and allowed his chair to rest on all fours again. In the same motion the chair came down, he flicked his wrist and allowed the cards to spill out onto the table, face up. Allen watched the printed plastic slide across the polished wood, slide over each other, each card eventually slowing down – some swiftly, some suddenly, some slowly. Fifty-two total, thirteen cards of four suits, all facing up at him from white backgrounds.

Instead of the variety – kings, hearts, 8's, 7's, clubs – all he saw was one type. Fifty-two Aces of Spades, all from the deck he had always used.

Allen stared at the them, not confused by the outcome, and he picked one of the aces up. He blinked, and he was holding the Seven of Hearts. He let it go, and it landed on the table the Ace of Spades again. No confusion. No problem.

Allen began laughing, a soft chuckle that rose to belly-aching guffaws. So many problems, plans gone to flame, things he should have expected and didn't. It was a _riot_. The pun only set him off harder. There was an irony in it, somewhere, yet, laughing as he was, Allen didn't quite care to find it just yet.

* * *

AN: I cut my hair. I'm a guy, but my hair was past my shoulders, sometimes in a pony tail and sometimes not. Now it's all gone. Buzzed off entirely. Makes me want to cry. :(

What does that have to do with this story? Nothing. Not even worth commenting on, actually. I'm the author - I'm allowed to ramble about the woes of my life. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Finally, _finally_ things are kicking off. A lot of "soon"s and "about to"s from previous chapters, and now it's here.


	38. La:7

**Book Thief101:** Um, it's kind of really random, but yes I do live in California. o.O Southern California. And by how you said it was raining non-stop for you when we had our storms, I'm guessing you do too. Hmm, maybe it's because I said California law is 18 in the almost-lemon. o.O

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Thirty-Six - Lavi

* * *

"You have traveled traveled much faster than I ever thought you could, Lavi," Bookman said, eyes narrowed as he took in the girl on his apprentice's arm. "Much faster than I thought possible, save Lenalee's Dark Boots."

"Why are you here?" Lavi asked quietly.

"Because I have invested too much time in the training of you," the man muttered just as softly, yet with an unmistakable edge, "and you've known since day one that once started, your life as a bookman does not end."

Lavi could hear the labors of the dockworkers behind him, the cry of sea birds and the splashing of waves at the water, lapping at the sides of ships and small fishing watercrafts alike. Somewhere back there would be the captain who might be able to take them up the Red Sea. So close, yet with Bookman here the captain might as well not have existed.

He was very aware of Chomesuke on his arm though, and he clutched her closer to him, though he didn't really fear Bookman would try anything with her.

Lifting his chin, Lavi said a bit louder, "I know that very well, and I shall never forget it. Despite how this looks, I am not a renegade." No, he knew very well what the bookman society did with renegades. Trembling, he knew very well what they did.

"I have not labeled you as such," Bookman rasped as he also raised his voice to a normal tone, taking a step closer to Lavi. "You are young and foolish, but not _that_ foolish. Tell me, then, why are _you_ here Alias Forty-Nine: Lavi?"

Bookman knew. Maybe not everything, but the man was the cleverest Lavi had ever met; he knew enough to make that question unnecessary, but there were advantages to hearing what the person in question said about it, or what he left out. Advantages. Advantages that Bookman had taught Lavi to see, and look for.

Lavi drew himself up. He and Bookman had had this argument before, in another life. It had taken much to long to conclude, and when it finally did...

_People are no more than ink on paper._

_Lavi, twenty-one years old, could only stare. Too messy for an Akuma. Blood splattered all over the walls, the body mangled almost unrecognizably. The only reason he knew who it was was because of the severed head hanging from the ceiling by a meathook. The scent of rot, blood, and death were so strong he almost gagged, but he couldn't find it in himself to cover his nose. He could only stare._

_Bookman... dead?_

_People are just ink on paper, another death was just another mark._

_First Marshal Winters, and now Bookman._

_Ink. Paper._

_Lavi covered his face with his hand. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so bad. He had cried for Winters. Why couldn't he cry? His shoulders shook, but no tears came._

_Ink on paper._

_Lavi howled._

He was ready to start it up again, the argument that had set the two bookmen aside, and hopefully end it sooner. "I have taken up Lavi as my true name. I am an Exorcist, a soldier in the war against the Millennium Earl. As a bookman, I record all that I see in this war as part of the hidden histories of this war, but I do it as an Exorcist. I will see this war to its end, from the side of the Order – a side that I myself chose; not of chance."

Strangely, that simple phrase took more out of the Lavi than he thought it would, and he let out a breath, nearly sagging afterward.

Bookman was good at hiding his expression and thoughts, but right now his face creased with wrinkles as he frowned. He most certainly was not happy by that. "I warned you, 'Lavi,' not to be taken in by this war. I warned you, and you didn't listen. You are a bookman; everything after that is only to assist your primary goal as a bookman. I will not allow you to endanger the hidden histories I have passed on to you because of a foolish desire to play hero."

Chomesuke's face was torn between confused and displeased, and she looked like she really wanted to say something – probably to defend Lavi – but this was for the two bookmen to resolve, and Lavi conveyed that with a squeeze of her hand and a look.

But none of the softness he showed her carried to the man he called master. Lavi's free hand came up to rip off his eye patch. A scarred hole was revealed, pink skin pinched to the side over an eyeless gap. It was a hideous sight. "Our _lives_ endanger the histories, even excluding the fact that we are hired soldiers right now. Look at this! This is proof that we aren't safe. Proof that we, too, are humans, no better than the rest! You know that any of countless other variables, from wind to bullet destination to angle of gun, changed would have resulted in my death."

Lavi's scowl looked much more fierce with his scar exposed like that. "If we are to do things this way, however, I won't do it the cowardly way, the bastardly way, where I back out every time it seems like there's trouble brewing. Instead, I'll fight for what I agreed to fight towards, like any soldier, but also holding true as a bookman."

Bookman shook his head. "You of all people know that this is wrong. All wars are foolish and senseless, but they shape the world. There is no need to assist in that shaping, not when it won't mean anything. One soldier _can't_ change anything. And yes there is always danger in our lives, yet devoting yourself to it like this only adds unnecessary risks. Unnecessary risks to the hidden histories we have recorded, the histories unique to you and what I have passed to you."

"I don't take part of this to shape the war," Lavi replied coolly, while his blood raged hotly. "I take part because it is what I feel is right. I don't just fight so I can continue watching, I fight so I can watch my friends reach their goal."

"We don't have friends," Bookman snapped. It wasn't a thing of inspired cruelty, but a simple fact. To have friends meant to be attached, when as bookmen you needed to be detached.

They could bicker for hours, they had bickered for hours, days, weeks, but Lavi didn't have time at the moment, and there were more important things to discuss. However, the seed had been planted; he was now alienated from Bookman.

His blood was still hot, his face heated, one hand clenched, but he put himself past that. "There is something I need to tell you."

Bookman's narrowed eyes watched him for a second, noting the diversion from the argument and checking to see if Lavi thought him swayed or if Lavi himself was swayed, and upon finding neither, he asked, "Is this about how you know Lenalee Lee, Miranda Lotto, Allen Walker, and Yu Kanda without ever having met them prior to entering the Order?"

Lavi nodded stiffly. He opened his mouth to start when Chomesuke reminded him of her presence by squeezing his hand. He turned to her, seeing an encouraging smile, one that said 'I'm here for you,' and he smiled back. Turning to Bookman, he started with a question, "You are aware of the strange abilities Level Two's can acquire?"

"I am."

"Like how Miranda may relatively bend the laws of Time, imagine a Level Two gaining its own version of that. One that can send people back through the timestream."

Bookman's eyes widened in understanding, and he did not doubt. "Explain."

And Lavi did.

After a quicker version of what he had already told Chomesuke, Lavi moved into his other topic. "Last time around, however, something happened that did not happen this time. Allen Walker, upon his inspection by Hevlaska, was deemed..." Lavi stopped and scratched his head, grinning sheepishly. He then snapped his fingers. "Exact phrasing here: Allen Walker, sometime in the black future, your Innocence will create an extraordinary "Time Destroyer.""

Bookman's eyes widened at that, as they had the first time he heard it. However, at the same instant, something else occurred to Lavi, something turned his blood to ice.

Thoughts whirled with sudden possibilities, examining said occurrence. The more he thought about it, the more he puzzled out, the greater his sense of dread grew. By the time his analysis was winding done, all in the matter of a second or so, a sweat was starting to break out despite the cool sea breeze. Chomesuke picked up on his sudden change, probably because of his body tensing up, and she held his arm tighter, squeezing his hand in encouragement again.

By then, Bookman had also picked up Lavi's change, and his startled look deepened into a frown and narrowed panda eyes. "What is it, Lavi?"

Lavi opened his mouth, but he could only manage to gasp, "Oh God."

_It's not just Exorcist and Noah!_


	39. A:21

Requiem of Time: Chapter Thirty-Seven - Allen

* * *

His confinement had lasted for over a day, so far. A day and a half, thirty-six hours, he'd guess. He didn't sleep, of course, not willing to go back to the nightmares just yet. That left him with a lot of time and nothing to do. He was fed regularly, though, and in the right quantities. It reminded him of his time in the Vatican, before the Noah had broken him out.

And, ironically, it was the Noah again who interrupted his grueling thirty-six hours of nothingness.

The familiar Door of his wife rose in the center of the room, lifting a rug up with it. Once it was finally all the way up - double arches of black and red checkers - Rhode kicked it open with a loud bang, and her eyes found his immediately. She was in her human form, with pale skin and almost black eyes.

Her mouth quirked into a smile, lips parting to shout his name merrily, when she noticed the peculiarities about the room. Then, her eyebrows rose in curiosity. The walls were a white plaster, with nothing hanging anywhere to decorate them. Accommodations included only a small bed with a stiff pillow yet warm blanket, the plainly cut and varnished table Allen currently sat at, the matching chair, and the maze patterned rug now strewn to the side from her entrance, revealing the dull gray tile beneath. The door to get out also drew her eye, with no knob to open it. No windows, either.

Taking this all in with a casual eye, Rhode strode in and allowed her Door to close and vanish behind her. "So what'd you do to get yourself arrested this time?"

Allen let her come to him, and, with a smile at him, she settled herself into his lap, wriggling herself into a comfortable position immediately. Allen's arms came up to wrap around her, hugging her from behind. Of course, that position also sent a lance of pain into Allen's chest where she touched the white mark, but Rhode only let out a content sigh.

Allen first gave her a loving kiss. Their time together was sparse now, and he planned on getting as much as he could out of the brief moments like this. After, he told her what had happened: the riots that had followed in his wake, the plan he and Cross had regarding the Earl, and the details of his confinement.

Rhode denied Noah involvement in those riots, which he had expected, and she not so gently opposed another plan to rid the world of the Millennium Earl, which he had also expected. However, she was not at all pleased by what he told her about how evidence was linked to him, the black Crown Clown's similarity to his Innocence and such.

"Look, Allen, just forget these humans. I understand your attachment with the Dark Order, but it's just not worth involving yourself with Central again. Just open up one of your gates here and leave. They're wrong, and if they can't handle that then you aren't going to put up with it. Besides, once your away from these people it'll be easier for us to see each other. I don't want another 'sneak away from Link' situation again," Rhode all but demanded of him, her tone haughty.

Allen smiled, though in that position she couldn't see it. "You know I can't just leave. Crow going after me aside, I couldn't just walk away from my friends here. I refuse to let them all die again."

Rhode sighed at that, but she turned her head enough to smile wryly at him. "And there's the _Allen_ that I know and lo-"

Two piercing screams cut her off, coming from the other side of the door. The room was near soundproof, so for them to be able to hear that... Allen recognized them to be his guards, and after sharing a look with Rhode, he stood up, arms lifting her until he could set her gently on the ground, standing.

Rhode understood, and her Door rose again quickly. "I should go. I will see you later, Allen. Think on what I said; you really should just leave." The arched doors of it opened, and Rhode retreated inside. "I love you!"

"I love you, too," Allen called back automatically, though his mind was now focused on the intrusion outside his door. The screams were still going. He had no idea what could be causing them. Most of the time someone screamed that loud, they were only a few seconds from death and the screams stopped moments later, so he didn't think it could be assassins, or Noah, but whatever the cause, it certainly couldn't be pleasant.

Allen grabbed his coat from the chair and threw it over his left shoulder, drawing his sword so that the jacket covered the seal. He contemplated bringing out Crown Clown as well, but he figured he need not unless things looked bad. Lulubell would call that being unprepared, but since he could activate his Innocence and bring it out at the speed of thought, he felt he would be safe enough if it came to that.

So armed with only his sword at the moment, he broke down the steel door - hinges bending and sundering – and took in the sight of the disturbance. His mouth went dry. He should have known... except, he didn't remember it happening this way before.

Both men were downed, screams wearing out both throats. Surrounding them – and the source of their agony – were two of the black Crown Clowns.

Allen could only stare for a moment. Those cloaks only appeared when an Exorcist and Noah interacted, and from experience he knew that the drawing of his sword made them appear instantly, while an unactivated Innocence made it take longer. Only when Noah and Exorcists interacted, or when the two were in proximity, like him and Rhode only moments before. So why... were these regular humans the ones engulfed?

The crystal knife Sarah had formed for him had been taken upon custody, so he had no way of dealing with the two cloaks. If only Rhode had stayed a moment longer... Still, that didn't stop him from trying. Sheathing his sword into his arm, Allen moved to help the men.

Dodging the retaliating Crown Belts was never as easy as it sounded, and it most certainly hadn't gotten easier with experience. Still, he moved quick and sure, one step ahead of the Belts, and danced around one person, unable to stop moving. Eventually, he reached in and grabbed a handful of the black Crown Clown, and like that he leapt back to both avoid the other's new Crown Belts and rip the cloak off the man.

"It's Marshal Walker, sir! He's attempting a break out!"

Allen's eyes grew wide when he heard that, looking up to see others rushing to the commotion. Others meaning Central agents, Leverier, Secretary to the Inspector Howard Link, and a few Dark Order operatives, including Komui.

For a moment, the two sides just stood there: Allen with a writhing black Crown Clown in his hand, them staring with eyes as wide as his. The worst was Komui, seeing Allen like that and forcing himself to accept the truth of it. There was no way Allen could explain himself out of this; the truth would not be very effective.

Then, a hooded Crow member could be seen running down the halls, swift and sure steps despite the obtrusive uniform cloak, and the worst thing possible happened.

Dozens of black apparitions suddenly appeared, quickly shifting into black Clown Clowns, all appearing between Allen and the non-apostle men of God, almost like bodyguards. Allen laughed at that, a desperate sound on the border of madness. It certainly couldn't help his current image in their minds, but at this point it couldn't hurt. He laughed harder.

The men moved, some taking a step forward confidently and some a cowardice step back, but suddenly everything went to Hell in one moment. The damnable cloaks reacted, and the swarm of them engulfed the Order and Central members. Surprisingly, however, both the arrived Crow member and Link were able to repel their own cloaks with their 'Holy' Magic.

Allen barely registered that, only a side note compared to everything else that was happening. The strongest question currently was _why_ the cloaks had appeared, _after_ Rhode had left. Right now, though, Allen turned the other way and ran.

Screams had erupted from all over, some distant and echoing through the halls. That meant the cloaks hadn't just appeared in that hall. Unease tried snaring Allen's mind, but he currently didn't have time for that. As he ran, he shrugged his Marshal jacket back on, and he tried to assess the situation. Everywhere he looked were cloak-engulfed people, some having escaped momentarily before the cloak caught them – happening right in front of him at times.

For the most part, he guessed hundreds of black Crown Clowns. He would have to deal with them all before he left. The results of leaving them here, he couldn't image. Didn't want to imagine. If Link didn't get that cloak off Leverier...!

Allen burst open the door to the giant spiraling stairway in the center of the tower, and the magnitude of the chaos was revealed. People had gotten as far as their doors at times, and dozens lay screaming not far from his current position. People were running up the stairs, trying to help them, but Allen watched, horrified, as more cloaks appeared when they came close, and then those were just as helpless.

He didn't have time to stand there, however. He turned to the left to start helping those trapped, and he found another person moving about freely. A man, brown short hair, glasses, slightly chubby but nothing extreme, short in height. Someone you would never look twice at. His white coat marked him of the Science Department.

And Allen immediately noticed the source of all his problems.

"Lulubell!" he choked, surprised. There was no doubt. The man's eyes were slightly – almost unnoticeably - narrowed, the way only she would when doing something intently. There were other things too, the position of his shoulders, the balance of his weight, the crinkle in his nose, the position of his legs... Some of it Allen noticed, most of it was his subconscious picking up on details his conscious mind missed. He could always recognize her now. She had trained him so.

The man's eyes then widened upon seeing Allen, yet Lulubell didn't even bother keeping up her... his disguise. Instead, he... er, she smiled at Allen. "Allen, there you are."

So she was _looking_ for him. That couldn't be good. But why...? It hit Allen like a bolt, and suddenly he turned the other way and ran down the right wing of the stairway.

Why had Lulubell been here in the first life? What was the source of the second massacre? The Akuma Egg. And since it had been inside the Headquarters the first time, why not the second? Doubtless she had found it not within the building already, which made it obvious the Egg was still in Allen's possession. And what the Earl wanted, Lulubell got.

Allen didn't get far before he reached the first of the victims to reach the stairway, writhing in the span of an open door, only halfway on the landing. Lulubell had to be pursuing, but Allen couldn't ignore those in need. His gripped the black cloth as he was still running and used the force of his movement to rip the false Crown Clown off its screaming victim.

A girl victim, it appeared, but that mattered little. A girl Central Agent, and that did matter. Allen swerved back and kneeled beside the girl, screams dying out as she faded into unconsciousness. She had a gun strapped to her hip, as most Central Agents did. That was perfect.

Allen looted her of the weapon, and the strapped on extra clip beneath it. He rarely handled real guns, very rarely, yet he felt he had practice enough with the various forms of his Innocence. He just had to keep reminding himself that the ammo wasn't judged by exhaustion, instead by very limited bullets.

From his kneel he saw a man running up the stairs he had earlier. A tall man, toned muscles not entirely hidden by his white coat. Dark hair tied back in a ponytail, with a bit of bangs. His face was smooth and handsome, and his eyes an intriguing shade of dark blue. A grin tugged his mouth up on one side. A grin Allen recognized, as his mind picked multitudes of other variables.

Lulubell was here already, with a new form – whatever the purpose of that could be.

Allen rose to his feet and back-peddled, turning to continue running. The gun wouldn't help against her, even if he had been willing to fire in the first place. His turn ended fast, however, with a sharp twist of his body to dodge a black Crown Belt.

Allen rose his stolen gun and fired. A hole appeared in the hovering black cloak in his path, and it began writhing unnaturally. Another shot buried into its forehead, with spider-webbing cracks appearing from the new hole in the metal mask. Allen kept moving, using the butt of the pistol to knock the cloak out of his way.

He had barely reached the next set of stairs when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, a hot breath on his neck. Arms that halted his movement. A deep, masculine voice appeared by his ear, "Please don't run from me, Allen Walker. We have things to discuss, perhaps in... _private._"

Something about this form reminded Allen too much of Kanda, and that creeped him out.

But this was Lulubell, and as always, Allen's mind zoomed to one thing. One glorious, problem solving, life saving thing. Depositing his gun in his left hand with the spare clip, Allen shifted around Lulubell's... er, muscled arms and reached inside his coat to the internal pockets. The man... woman was trying to drag him back into one of the apartment doors, but Allen's fingers quickly grasped what he was looking for and pulled it out.

Chinese candy?

Allen growled and dropped them. Those were for Rhode, yet in recent days' excitement he had forgotten all about that. His hand darted back inside his coat.

They were inside a room now. Lulubell suddenly twisted Allen around and tossed him back. He landed on a bed, bouncing once before settling. A bit more frantically, he searched for the pocket housing... His hand grasped something, but suddenly Lulubell shoved him onto his back, making him lose the item.

Now this was an awkward position. A man, not a far cry off from looking like Kanda, stood between his legs, bending over with a hand on Allen's chest. On a bed. And the intense look on the 'man's' face, the twisted smirk of confidence and superiority... Allen, pinned down and helpless, his jacket already unzipped by demand of Rhode. If someone were to walk in at this moment...

Oh my.

Lulubell's hand slid up his chest painfully slow – to Allen, all he saw was that man doing it. He nearly gagged. Then, the hand – larger than her's would be – reached his neck, and the fingers surrounded it painfully, expertly cutting off his flow of oxygen. Her... his voice followed, low and hazardously sensuous, "Now Allen Walker, if your a good boy, I can make this very pleasant." The other way went unspoken.

In the silence of stranglehold, blood pounding hard in his ears, Allen had the clear-sight to notice that somewhere along the line the Fourteenth had taken up the battle for dominance. Allen's sharp focus on running and stopping the cloaks had blocked the attempts out absolutely, yet now he had to fend the attacks back.

Despite the hold on his throat, Allen did not struggle or even bother attempting to breath. He had time, if he had some patience. Which he did, after hours upon hours and days of having that beat into him. _Do not panic when under distress._ Instead, as the man's confident, handsome face leaned in close, Allen's calm fingers entered his coat, grabbed what he wanted, and he finally pulled it out.

A small, brown paper bag appeared in the distance between Allen's and Lulubell's face, and the fingers on his neck slackened with hesitation. Allen then moved the bag to the side, so he could see Lulubell's face, and he watched as it followed the bag's movements. Perfect. But, he really needed air soon.

Speaking was out of the question at the moment, lest Allen descend into a massive coughing and hacking fit. Same went for breathing unless it came very slowly, now that her... his grip had loosened. So, he maneuvered his hand to open the cinched top of the bag. He watched Lulubell's face as... er, he leaned in and took a deep whiff.

The following look of ecstasy on that man's face, while in this position, was not something Allen wanted, but he had no choice. And he really, really needed air.

If he had the time, Allen would normally pour some of the catnip onto his hand and enjoy the feel of kitten-Lulubell lapping it up, but the countless screams outside that door had not stopped, and he did not have that time. Instead, he moved the bag over his head and set it on the bed behind him. In an instant, the man holding him jumped up, and there was a flash of light. The cloths landed on Allen, and a black blur leaped through the neck hole.

Allen swiped the clothes off him and sat up, massaging his aching throat. The burning desire to breath was so strong he felt he needed to just suck in the biggest breath possible, like a drowning man finally reaching the water surface, but the very kitten with its head shoved deep into the now sideways brown bag (purring very loudly, mind) had taught him otherwise.

Allen kept his mouth closed and forced himself to take in air very slowly through his nose. Very slowly, with the insatiable desire to just gulped it down. Sweet air came too slow to give pleasure, but it came unhindered. Then, he exhaled a bit faster. Then inhaled a bit faster, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled...

While he worked his breathing exercise, he recovered the dropped pistol and clip, slipping the clip into a pocket, and he quickly left the room.

Allen moved quickly through the Headquarters. Every person he came across still downed, he managed to remove the cloak and shoot it to... inactivity. Cloth couldn't exactly die. Every Central Agent he came across, he snagged more clips of ammunition. And a second pistol, somewhere down the line.

While he was largely successful at this, Allen knew it wasn't enough. There were hundreds upon hundreds of people still engulfed and screaming, and with Lulubell still here, even the ones he saved were taken again after so long. Not to mention, as if to spite him, the Central Agents who managed to defend themselves with magic or recovered consciousness fast enough to not be consumed again chased after Allen, trying to either capture or kill him.

So his slow task was made even slower, dodging Crown Belts, bullets, and an assortment of spells. Lulubell finishing the bag of catnip and giving chase again was the final straw.

Two black Crown Clowns hovered before him – he had removed them from the victims – yet Lulubell currently had his arms bound, preventing him from destroying them. And her way of binding his arms was to shift hers into a long, boneless form capable of surrounding his body twice. Allen didn't know if it was good or bad that she had resumed the Kanda-like man form.

Feeling the hot breath against his ear and the deep rumble of her... his chest as 'he' spoke, Allen decided it was bad.

Bound as he was, Allen heard the footsteps hammering down the stairs, and the shouts that he barely recognized to be Central Agents. Probably with a Crow member, too. This was too much. Too much!

He turned to he fight in his mind, the push-and-shove against the Fourteenth, and he unleashed his Noah side. His form changed, skin graying, holy marks appearing along his forehead, white hair curling... grin widening. The Music, for some reason a dull buzz that hadn't gone away before, erupted suddenly, blaring and pounding so hard it consumed him. Fighting the grasps for control became like fighting a mountain, and Allen leaped back with what he could still control, hording it within his mind and keeping away from the Fourteenth... But that gave the man some control over his body.

Unfortunately – or perhaps at this point it didn't matter – the Central Agents and some of the Dark Order workers, including Komui as he was with the initial group freed by Crow and Link, reached the point of the stairs where they could see Allen, and they had watched him change.

"Noah?!" Leverier shouted, his mouth twisting into a snarl. Even Komui, face already caught in a grievous look, turned dismayed, and he turned his gaze away from Allen.

'Allen' felt Lulubell twitch in her hold over him to react before realizing that they weren't referring to her. The part that was the Fourteen ignored the stunned arrivals, instead turning his head to grin at Lulubell, completely ignoring the outer layer of a man and instead seeing her in his mind's eye. "Hello there."

Lulubell's handsome face turned victorious, and the sensuous smile was for the Fourteenth alone. 'He' spun Allen's body to face 'him,' one hand reverting to normal and caressing his chest inside his Marshal's jacket. "Hello Fourteenth... I would appreciate it very much if you would kindly tell me where Allen Walker has hid the Egg the Duke Millennium holds so dear." The hand went behind 'Allen's' back, and Lulubell squeezed him, almost into a hug. "Perhaps enough to give a... reward."

Even Leverier lost his fierce look in sight of that. Allen Walker may have just been revealed to be one of the Noah, but watching him act that way in another man's arms... The group of them shared disbelieving looks, faces twisted in disgusted shock.

The white haired Noah's grin widened a bit more at that. "A reward, huh?" He leaned in. "What kind of reward?"

"Tell me, and you'll find out."

The part that was Allen within the mind, even knowing that was Lulubell, was too disturbed to let this keep going. And he couldn't afford to let her know where the Egg was, even though he hadn't even thought to hide it in the first place. Using that bit he could still control, he tapped into the Music.

The Noah-Allen twisted out of Lulubell's arms suddenly, and a wave of Dark Matter scattered the group on the stairwell. Fortunately, the Fourteenth agreed on the necessity of what Allen meant to do, so he allowed them to move away from Lulubell for now. He still managed to blow a kiss towards the disguised Noah. The Allen part shuddered. Allen _liked_ Lulubell, he did, but not when she looked like... that.

And so Allen moved through the Headquarters, using his power as a Noah to destroy the cloaks. He got the most of them relevantly fast, and with luck, he managed to do it before they would reappear. He had another few run ins with Lulubell and the problems that entitled, but he managed to force her away long enough to open a gate to his Ark and escape inside.

Knowing her, she would leave as well, since the key to her target was no longer there. Hopefully she would leave... Would she leave?

Allen closed the Gate behind him, and he slammed his inner Noah away, reverting to normal. With that, he asserted full control over his body, and the headache from maintaining only partial control intensified for his troubles. He really was getting tired of this. The Music resumed its buzz in the back of his mind. Was it louder now? He couldn't tell, or was afraid to.

So sitting there, his back to a closed door, breathing hard with exhaustion and trying to reduce the pounding pain in his mind, he could only look back at what had just happened. He couldn't help it. He laughed.

Everything had been so carefully planned, between him and his master. They would gather the other Marshals and strike at the Earl. It was that simple. Instead, he had been imprisoned for something he didn't do, and instead of proving his innocence, he made it infinitely worse in that regard. And the cherry on top was that he had revealed his Noah implant to them. Might as well add some sprinkles too, with the wrong sort of people gaining memories of that first life. Yeah, it was all so perfect!

Tears streaking his cheeks, still laughing frantically, Allen gasped out loud, "You are- You are complete and... and utterly... _screwed, Allen!_" He roared all the harder.

* * *

AN: Well, although I had the idea of how this story was to end up, I finally finished the outline for it today. Twenty pages of outline total for this story, and this chapter is the end of page fourteen in that regard. Well, that should give you an idea of how long this story truly is. Until next time. :)


	40. A:22

Requiem of Time: Chapter Thirty-Eight - Allen

* * *

This room rained.

The artificial sky above was the perfect imitation, with heavy clouds and a downpour to match it. It was night currently, cloaking the room, though the occasional thunder and lightning lanced across the sky with a brilliant flash that left a purple, black and teal afterimage in the eye. Amazing thing really, technology mixed with magic, as some bolts struck ground and even left a whisper of smoke and a charred reminder.

A building had been built inside that room, a lodge made of all wood and glass. Floodlights on the outside caught golden sparkles with the falling drops, as well as lit up the small stalks of long grass that littered the muddy ground outside. A fire roared at one end of the lodge, with a plush rug before it as well as two comfortable sofa chairs. Beyond that was a simple table with twin benches, lined against one of the large windows.

Allen sat at that table, cold grey eyes taking in the falling rain just outside, listening to the prattle as it assaulting the lodge's slanted roof and the hiss as some went down the open chimney and landed on the warm fire. He felt no warmth. He had chosen this room of all those inside his Ark because it reflected his mood the best, and a comforting fire was not included in that. Miranda and Cross, however, had no such objections, and they sat in the two chairs by the fire, warming chilled fingers and feet.

Lenalee had seated herself directly across from him. The Chinese Exorcist probably was trying to prove that anything Allen could do, she could as well. The room was icy cold, after all, save the spots near the fire. Kawamura was there as well. Allen had made her into a maid of sorts – someone who would take care of the Ark while it was in use. He would need more helpers for that, of course, but she made a good start.

The modified Akuma made her way to the kitchen and back, offering bowls of soup and whatever else she could scavenge from the lodge's meager selection. Magic kept the whole Ark supplied, but this room had low-priority and thus mediocre choices.

Allen knew she had placed a bowl in front of him as well, the warm steam of it noticeable on his face against the biting cold of everywhere else, but he didn't shift his gaze from the window. Rain enraptured attention as well as fire could, at times. Another bolt of lightning touched down not far from that window, leaving Allen blinking, and the immense roar of thunder followed.

The five of them weren't the only ones, however. Another man sat cross-legged on the ground, back to the fire. A tan coat marked him as one of the Dark Order's Finders of all things, but that coat also covered his left arm, hiding the stump of a missing limb. Unlike Allen, Kevin would not be getting that arm back.

The man had recovered consciousness shortly into the whirlwind of that morning. He knew why, too. He had died once, in another life, a life that this time had been extended through the wonderings of a friend. In his mind, he had died at Barcelona, Spain, because of being shot by an Akuma bullet in his left hand, where the poison spread and killed him.

Instead, he had woken up to that morning, surrounded by tormented screams and chaos. He could remember what he had been doing up to that point, strangely remembered living through Barcelona and working for Marshal Walker. He knew what time it was, that it was several months after he should have died. He remembered everything, while in his mind he was still the man who died back in the first conflict.

Stumbling around, unable to help his comrades, he had caught sight of Marshal Walker and followed him, watching the man do his best to rescue those ensnared by those strange black cloaks. Then had come the accusations of Central, and Kevin had hidden himself for a while. When next he saw his superior, Allen was running away, out of the Headquarters. The screams had quieted by then to nothing.

Kevin followed Allen as far as Alestina Dolloway Gynathan P. Rubison Gear Amadeus No. 5, Fifth Generation (also called the Gate Guard, for short), where Allen had continued his frantic run. For a moment Kevin had thought the Marshal about to commit suicide, but at the last possible moment, a white... something had appeared, and Allen had disappeared inside.

Before Kevin could get closer, the white thing had disappeared. It didn't take much to figure out the connection between Allen and his friends, and he caught them trying to sneak out of the Headquarters as well. He demanded he go with them. After no small amount of hesitation, they allowed him. And thus, he was finally formally introduced into the wonderful madhouse known as Allen Walker and the equally wondrous Ark of Noah.

But this was neither the here nor there for that.

"I never had the opportunity to speak with the other Marshals about our plan," Cross sighed from his place, watching the rain evaporate from his slick boots next to the fire. If there was one thing Cross didn't like, it was being wet. Unless of course it involved women and tubs, but that was a different story. His favorite weather was rain, always had been, but he liked to enjoy it, and that did _not_ involve going out _in_ it.

Allen heard him, but his thoughts were elsewhere. So much had gone wrong at the Dark Order. The worst part was, he knew the cause. The cause for the corrupted Crown Clowns, at least. He didn't blame Rhode, not for her part in the attacks against the Central guards, though Lulubell he did blame for her part. Regardless, it was the fact that such a thing had happened that bothered him.

That meant he and Rhode couldn't be together in public, not like that, not while those cloaks would appear by their proximity. He needed to find a way to stop them, short of having his Innocence disintegrated again.

_I wonder what Rhode's doing right now,_ Allen thought to himself. That she had managed to even come to him that morning meant that she had had time. How long until she had time again?

"Nothing we can doing about it now," he mumbled in response to Cross.

"I know that, idiot apprentice," Cross snapped back. "It's just that I don't have a backup plan ready."

"Well, as long as we are all safe, it's okay," Miranda put in cheerfully, attempting a smile. That wilted under their combined looks.

An awkward silence followed, while Allen turned back to the rain splattered window. His thoughts turned inevitably back to what he had been fearing. What he had been hoping to prevent, to end before it began again. This crew he had assembled in this room was all he had left, what he would start with, but the fact remained.

They were back in the war.

If Komui had taught him something about leadership, it was responsibility. The man could be silly and illogical at times, from Komurin to causing the next zombie apocalypse, but he had one thing right, probably the most important thing. He understood that he was in charge of those under him, that those were real people with real lives, each one capably of breathing, loving, and living, and he tried his hardest to keep them all safe. If one ever doubted his steadfastness, ask about his List. Komui could recite the name of every person who had worked under him, including every one that had died.

Allen probably respected that man, Lenalee's brother, the most of anyone, and he tried to idolize himself off of Komui when he himself took the charge. The practical parts of Komui, at least. London destroying mechs weren't his thing just yet.

"Without the Egg," Lenalee started, eyes cold and sharp, hands folded neatly on the table, "at least Central will not be able to produce more of those abhorrent Third Exorcists. That is one thing positive."

Miranda nodded at that, though Finder Kevin asked, "Excuse me for interrupting, but what exactly are these 'Third Exorcists?'"

Lenalee opened her mouth to explain at the same time Miranda did, but it was Allen who beat them to the punch, still staring out his window. "Monsters. Half-human, half-Akuma lab rats used by Central to fight regular Akuma. Souls corrupted willingly to destroy the very souls we try to save." None understood better than Allen, and none tried to explain beyond that. Kevin nodded his confused understanding, though Allen did not see.

The silence and the cold settled in again, only broken by the rain and the fire, respectively. Before anyone else could speak up, there was a rumbling in the ground. Everyone had their own reactions to this, of course, but it was Cross who remained the most undisturbed as a portion of the wooden floor bulged up. Allen rose to his feet, not in alarm, but in excitement.

The bulge rose past human heights, and it widened to an elaborate... something. It looked like a heart, with a golden frame and richly decorated top. The face of it was a black and red checkerboard, with a split down the middle. One of Rhode's Doors.

By the time the twin arches were kicked open, Allen was there, and he extended his hand for Rhode as she appeared. She didn't take it, instead marching right into the room and taking a good look around. Plainly, she recognized it, and she gave a firm nod, as if that was exactly what she expected.

"It's about time you got out of there, _Allen,"_ Rhode said as she turned to him, firm expression melting into a warm smile. "You made the right choice leaving."

Allen didn't forget about Kevin, the man who willing turned his back on the Order to follow a Marshal he believed falsely accused. The man didn't have a high enough station to know who the Noah were, yet withholding the information about Rhode from him could bring unwanted results. However, that could wait. Right now, that could wait.

With all the recent stress, Allen didn't hesitate striding right up to Rhode and capturing her in a deep kiss that somehow left them seated at the table, breathless. Not that long ago he had thought he could live with seeing her just every once in a while again, so long as he could see and be with her, but strangely he didn't feel that way anymore. He wanted her here with him, needed her here.

Kevin awkwardly coughed into a hand after the display of affection, wide eyes taking in the way Allen sat with his hands around the slight girl. Yes, he would need a talking to sooner or later.

Rhode pressed her back against his chest, igniting the pain from that blotch of Innocence again, and that prompted her to twist around and bite his neck hard, just shy of breaking skin. She then kissed the mark she made, grinning up at him. "Careful, husband. Another one of those and I'll take you right here on this table... with them all watching." The last came as a pleased afterthought. Allen didn't doubt her word. She had done worse, he remembered with a bit of a blush and rueful smile.

Lenalee only shook her head at this, while Miranda blushed behind a hand. They were used to this kind of behavior from Rhode. Kevin, however, broke into another coughing fit. Cross's sly smile and raised eyebrow disturbed Allen the most, though. Damned womanizer!

Giving her one last kiss on the cheek, still tasting the candied apple from her lips, Allen looked past Rhode's shoulder to grin apologetically at the embarrassed Finder. "Kevin, meet my wife-"

"Rhode Camelot Walker," the girl finished for him, beaming a childish grin at the man while innocently shimmying into a better place in Allen's lap without advancing an inch. Allen bit his lip at the sensation. He knew what she was doing, and knew exactly what she meant by it.

To get the meeting – if it could be called that - to wind to its end, Allen asked her, "Not that I mind in the slightest, but why did you come, Rhode?" Not that he minded? Yeah, she could feel _that_ right in her rump. Knowing her, that's the reaction she wanted, too!

Her knowing grin turned serious at that, though one her hands sneaked behind her to start caressing his chest. "The Noah are gathering. Our whole family is almost complete; Millennie is finding them faster than usual. He has something planned, and it's going to start tomorrow. I thought I should warn you."

Allen tightened his hold over her, while Lenalee scowled. Miranda paled, and Kevin merely looked confused. _Already?!_ was echoing around in more than a few heads.

Then, the hand on Allen's abs dipped even lower, under her, and found the pleasant little intrusion. Allen stiffened, in more ways than one, and sent a wide eyed look towards the others, "Alright-" The sound came out like a squawk. "Ready yourselves tonight; we'll talk about it more in the morning."

If the others were surprised to see Rhode hop off Allen's lap, grab his arm, and start dragging (literally dragging) him towards her Door, they didn't show it. Well, Kevin did.

Speaking of... "And give that Finder a full rundown of who we are and what's going on. The full story! …No, Rhode! NOT THE-!" And then he was gone in the purplish illusion of her door, and the arches slammed shut behind him.

There was an awkward moment of silence following that as the Door receded back into the ground.

Then, Lenalee coughed into her hand and sent a slanted look Kevin's way. "Believe it or not, she is the _older_ of the two..."

He made a very nice fish impression.

****

Everyone at some point has had one of those morning alarms that made you just want to crush it on a rock, or throw it at a wall, or use a massive claw of Innocence and just maul it like a bear with a baby. A grouchy bear. Now take that and magnify it by a hundred. Now imagine no 'off' button. That's what Allen woke up to the next morning.

There was a time the sound would have launched him to his feet, sprinting for the door in a heartbeat. Not anymore. He gave a soft groan and sat up in the bed, wincing. One hand came up to rub an aching shoulder. Rhode had had all her energy that night, and with it came the urge to make up all their missed time together. All of it. And she was in one of her wilder moods, to boot.

His hand lowered to gently brush the white mark over his heart. It felt bruised, of all things. Lower, his hand went, over a raw patch of skin that could be associated with a mild burn. He thought it was best not to think about that. Taking a deep breath, he counted the seconds it would take until the alarm in his head would go off.

The internal alarm was warning him that there was an intruder on the Ark, but at the moment he really didn't care. The entire legion of Skulls could be here and he could fight them off... Well, maybe not, but he really doubted that was the case at the moment.

_Turn it off,_ he groaned inside his mind. Not his groan. _Suffer, you bastard. You made the damn alarm in the first place._ The sound finally gave way and dimmed, replaced by the low hum of the Music. A twin set of relieved sighs followed that in his mind.

Arms behind him now, Allen leaned back and glanced to his left. Rhode was still here. He smiled softly, taking in her sleeping face, currently the pale of her human side.

No matter what position they fell asleep in, sometime during the night they almost always ended up like this. She laid curled up tightly, one arm against her chest and the other extended, where it would normally be holding him. In his real body – or older, depending how one looked at it – she managed to rest her head on his arm while the rest of her extended no further than his hip. With his smaller size now, she went a bit further, but the position remained. It was one of the things he could attribute to her, one of the small things that made him love her all the more.

He leaned over and kissed her exposed forehead before carefully slipping out of bed. He made sure Rhode was covered properly by the skewed blankets before gathering his discarded clothing. He really would prefer a shower at the moment, especially after a night like that, but the alarm wouldn't have sounded if it wasn't important.

Buckling his pants, Allen glanced at the heavy Marshal coat and decided to leave it there. He just wanted to deal with whatever it was and get back to bed. He did take the top hat though, the white and black, silver and gold one Tyki had given him. At the door, he glanced back at Rhode, smile tugging his lips, and quietly slipped out.

He opened a door to the Fourteenth's room right across from his room, and stepped inside. A couple of piano keys later, the security screens blossomed into sight, revealing every square inch of the Ark. His sharp eyes swept across them, and he found the intruder immediately. He sighed, though in his thoughts was a catcall. She hadn't even bothered trying to hide herself.

Allen recited a bit of the lyrics of the Music in his mind, in time with the low drone that always seemed to be there now, and he marched out of the room.

Lulubell had heard him as he stepped out in a doorway only a few feet behind her, evident by her stopping. Allen leaned against a wall and crossed his arms, a spike of pain repressed. He didn't have catnip on him at the moment, but he should be able to handle this... Should be.

"A useful thing, having a sister that can get to you from anywhere," she said simply, before turning to face him. She was neutral – the same face she had when killing someone, when a plan went wrong, when a plan went right, when he had discovered what she had so carefully hidden away.

_All Noah had their own way of coping. None were the same in that regard, yet Allen couldn't help but feel a certain remorse for what this woman had taken for hers. Against his better judgment, he stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. She was stiff, and it was awkward, and she most certainly did not return the gesture in the slightest._

_But she didn't spur him away either._

Currently, the Noah was in her natural form, with dark grey skin and slitted golden eyes. The holy marks were spread across her forehead, between black bangs. She really was beautiful, Allen could admit that even without the Fourteenth's prodding. When was the last he had seen her smile? ...Kanda-lookalike aside, of course, and even that was just a ploy at getting the Egg's location from the Fourteenth.

"Speaking without being spoken to, Lulubell. Careful, you're losing your touch," Allen said with a hint of a smile. Did he mention the Fourteenth had taken up the fight again? Ah, there's that wonderful headache again, just want he always wanted.

"Only with you," Lulubell conceded. Allen almost blinked in surprise. "You are no longer some ignorant _human;_ I made sure of that." That she did. For better or for worse, that she did.

"So, did you want to kick back and catch up on some old times, or do you want me to show you the way out?" Allen always had a cheeky side when dealing with Lulubell. He really couldn't help it. It was _fun_ trying to get a rise out of her, and the few times she went with it more than made up for all the repercussions of it. Very painful repercussions.

This time, however, she simply ignored it. "I would appreciate you showing me the way to the Egg." _His_ Ark meant she couldn't open up the path there herself anymore, though with time she could get there eventually. Would get there eventually.

A door suddenly appeared to Lulubell's right. It was obviously Allen's doing. She glanced at it only for a moment before looking back at him. "Where does that lead to?"

Allen grinned. "World's largest ball of yarn."

Not even a blink. "You've taken me there before."

"And watched you completely shred it in record time," Allen laughed. It was true, too. She had been chasing him – pre-catnip, of course – and he had first opened a gate to escape through, then another just after that to lead them there. Needless to say, it had worked like a charm.

Her eyes suddenly shifted to his chest. Probably to the white mark over his heart – her doing. Still staring at it, she said, "Regardless, the Earl wishes for his Akuma Egg back, and I am here to retrieve it." She returned to his eyes.

Allen contemplated opening a doorway out right underneath her, but decided that would end very badly for him in the long run. Instead, the door to her right flashed with light yet remained unchanged. He had changed destination. Losing his smile, Allen turned serious. "You are welcome to stay here with Rhode and I so long as you are civil, or you may leave now. Those are your two choices. You are not getting the Egg, even if I have to throw you out myself." _Or onto a bed,_ Allen thought, then rolled his eyes._ Nice try._ Then,_ I thought so too._

Lulubell stared at him for a moment with that unchanging face, and then, without so much as a nod or another word, turned and left through that door. Allen knew she ended up at a nice waterfall that he found on the way to China. He then sealed that gate so she couldn't return.

With a sigh, Allen turned around and headed back for his room.

Rhode was sitting up by the time he got there, a bleary cast to her eyes with the sheet pooled at her lap, exposing a creamy bust. Like most husbands, Allen took the time to enjoy the view as he deposited his top hat on its little stand and sat back on the bed with his heavy pants still on. If Rhode saw the effect her exposed state was having on him, he didn't think he'd get anything done that day.

Her dark purple eyes turned to him, still hazed, but her voice was clear, "Wherdugo?" Er, clear enough, anyways.

Allen settled back into the pillows, and Rhode cuddled up to him, his arm around her and hand on her soft stomach. If he was in the mood, he knew how to reduce her to a quivering pile of laughing goo from that position. She was very sensitive to tickling. Instead, he just enjoyed the feel of her company. "Lulubell had followed you in."

Rhode blinked, some of her sleepiness coming off. "What'd you do?"

"Show her the door," he replied simply.

She frowned, but he couldn't see why. "Oh." Then she closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Mmmm, you're going to have to carry me to the shower. Too tired."

Allen laughed but complied.

****

A good time later, they were cleaned and dressed and had eaten a decent breakfast. No one else was up yet as it was still before sunrise in London, and Rhode mentioned she still had some time before the Earl would wonder where she was. And that gave her an idea...

"Say, _Allen,_ let's make a deal." She beamed a bright, innocent smile at him.

They were curled next to a fire of all things, in one of the Ark's many rooms. The heat of the flames helped burn away the chill of the morning – not to mention Antarctica's brutal temperature outside – and dry their still damp hair. In this position, Rhode could be considered the one on top, and he looked up to meet her gaze.

A smile that hid daggers, he knew.

"What's the stakes?" he asked. Could be interesting, could be devastating.

"I'll tell you where Millennie's Ark is if you... play with me," Rhode said with the same smile.

Now, let's step back and take a look at this from Allen's perspective. Rhode had told him _explicitly_ how much she didn't want Allen to kill or exorcise the Millennium Earl. However, that was something Allen lived for, his purpose. And so by telling him where that Ark was, she was giving him the opportunity to exorcise the Earl. Which she didn't want. So what, exactly, was so good for her if they played that she thought it balanced out the risk of Allen ending the Earl?

He became afraid. Very, very afraid.

"How about, instead, I go find as much exotic candy as I can. Enough to fill an entire room, all for you," Allen countered hopefully.

Rhode actually paused to consider that, her eyes glazing as she pictured mountains and mountains of candy. She licked her lips. Allen allowed himself to hope. Then, a sad expression took Rhode and she shook her head. Oh yes, she knew what she was giving up. Then, she gave Allen a sly look and countered again, "How about we do _that thing_ I wanted to do last night?"

Allen paled drastically, shaking his head a little too fast. "I'll play with you," he said quickly, a little breathless

Rhode's grin twisted in that demented way only a Noah could, and a wave of her power washed over them. She disappeared along with everything else, and Allen was left alone to a world of blackness.

He sat up, legs crossed and hands on his knees. Rhode's delighted laugh filled the darkness, and the world shifted into one of her personal favorites. He liked to think of it as an 'idle' world, the one with checkered walls and floating objects like dolls and furniture.

"Oh Allen, I'm so excited," came Rhode's gleeful voice from somewhere unseen. "What should we do this time?"

Allen snagged a chair from the air and set it on the ground before seating himself on it. A little stiff, but more comfortable than the floor.

"Peacefully talk about it like reasonable adults?" he offered in regard to her question. It was a small hope, but why not?

Rhode's delighted laughed sounded again. He really did like the sound of it; he just didn't like what it suggested. "Close, but no. I had something more like _this_ in mind." The world shifted again, and Allen – still seated – was staring down a hallway. A hallway littered with a nice assortment of spikes, blades, and other not-so-cheerful traps and snares. He sweated at the sight of it.

Then, he heard her sigh. "But pain isn't as enjoyable as it used to be with you."

Allen put a hand over his heart and let out a sigh of his own. A relieved sigh. Righting himself, he said, "That's your fault, you know."

"Mhmm," came her reply, "me and Lulubell-_chaaaan._"

The hallway vanished, replaced by the idle world, and suddenly the woman in question was there. Lulubell. Here. In Rhode's world. Allen blinked in surprise. His training with her, the one that taught him to recognize people off more than outer-images, told him that she was legit. Same stance, same expression, same balance of weight, same cast to her eyes. Not just a perfect image, it had to be her.

Rhode was a woman with many mysteries, he knew. At anytime she could have either planned with or simply retrieved Lulubell for this. The woman he had been holding for the last few moments by the fire could have been an animated doll, for all he knew. Which brought him to another point: Rhode could use his own mind to conjure this image of Lulubell. If that was the case, he would never be able to tell the difference.

Or it could be her. Allen didn't like not knowing, nor could he see the purpose whether it was her or not.

"An interesting waterfall, Allen Walker," she said wryly, suddenly.

Allen stared at her. Was that something Lulubell would say if she was real? He didn't know! He took a deep breath. Whether she was real or not, he needed to treat her as if she was. He needed to stop worrying about it. Besides, it was just Lulubell. He could handle her... he was moderately sure he could handle her... Rhode wouldn't let anything _real_ bad happen, right? Where was she?

The good news was, since this was Allen's mind brought to her world – like when he entered the Dream with Road – it was just his mind, with no whispers or headache from the Fourteenth.

"I thought so too," he said uneasily, and nearly slapped himself. There was no need to feel unease. "So... Um, what are you doing here?"

"Rhode asked me to come, so I came. The Earl had no other requests of me at the time."

That sounded likely. Allen left his chair to circle her, trying to spot faults. Testing his mind versus his mind, if that was the case. How could the faulty detect the faults? What if she _was_ the real Lulubell? She certainly seemed real enough.

Lulubell then looked around slightly, and she moved to go lay comfortably on a random, nearby sofa. Allen was left standing, feeling like a fool as her cool, gold eyes regarded him. So he moved his chair over to the couch and sat again, almost blushing. This was bothersome.

They fell silent, Allen thinking and Lulubell watching. Then, she asked, "Why do you not attack me?"

Allen started and looked back at her. If she was real, she would know why. If she was from his mind, she would know why! "What do you mean?"

"We are enemies."

True enough, but Allen answered anyway. She _should_ know this by now. "My wife asked me not to. So long as you Noah stay away from my friends, I have no reason to harm you."

"Yet you exorcised Mightra," she countered smoothly, gaze unchanging. Now it was beginning to sound like her. She was getting to something.

"Because he was attacking Crowley, my friend," Allen responded, knowing she knew that.

"I killed Chaoji."

Ah, that.

_There were six of them. Six Exorcist remained to fight the Earl, his horde, and the remaining Noah._

_Allen snorted at the brief show of a Level Two coming into fruition. Like it would really matter with the magnitude of the war that was currently waging. However, the Millennium Earl had paused when it started and that gave him a much needed breather. They had been going at it for what felt like hours. It probably had, for all he knew._

_Rhode was there, often sending worried glances Allen's way as she fought off Lavi in a mockery of a fight. Allen had given him a crystal clear threat as to what would happen to the bookman if any harm was done to his wife, and the same was said to his wife if any harm was done to Lavi. In fact, the whole war seemed to have blurred the lines and become laughable compared to its original form. Only the Central officials and the Millennium Earl himself were serious about it anymore._

_Wait, now there were five of them. With a strangled cry, Chaoji fell to the ground, clutching a wound on his chest that ran all the way to his back. Lulubell could be seen standing behind him. The man had been staring at the new Level Two, not paying attention to his own fight. Lulubell, on the other hand, had no such problem, and she did not waste her advantage._

_The black haired Noah gave one searching look to Allen as she wiped the blood off her whip, probably looking for any hint of repulsion or hate. It was no surprise that she only found hard stone and no emotions. She slipped back into the fight._

Of course, it was only a few seconds later that special Level Two had sent Allen and the other four remaining Exorcists back to this past.

He didn't know how to reply, so Lulubell continued, "If it had been one of the others, would you have stood by so passively? Would you still be so passive? If it had been Tryde, if it was Tryde lying here right now, would you really do nothing?"

"I..." Would he?

"What I wish to know, Allen Walker, is if I am _special_ to you in some way. Do you treat me differently than you do the others?"

That was easier to answer, at least. "Yes. The others are just other Noah. I know you, somewhat, and that makes you stand out."

"Why?" The word was as cool as the rest of her, yet insistent. What kind of answer was she looking for from him?!

"Because I like you!"

"Like me?" she raised an eyebrow. He felt like he was getting warmer, but to what he had no idea.

"Yes, like you. I consider you a friend, even though we are enemies. Strange, perhaps, but it's true," Allen said, heartfelt.

Her expression, however, didn't change. "Just a friend?"

_Perhaps a bit more,_ Allen thought suddenly. _Agh, damnit Four..._ But the Fourteenth wasn't there. Not here. That was him.

She continued. "Could it be that you see me as something more?"

A dry lump appeared in his throat, and he forced out, "I'm married."

"And if you weren't? If you were not married, could you see me as something more than a friend?"

"Maybe..." Could he? Oh, God, he could, and it wasn't because of the Fourteenth!

"Give me a real answer, Allen Walker, so that I may leave this place. Yes or no; if you were not married, would you _love _me?"

The lump in his throat had become too thick to speak around, and words remained stuck in his throat. His jaw worked soundless for a moment though. What kind of question _was_ that?! Why was she asking him? She couldn't possibly mean anything by it! He was reminded of when he had just sealed away Lustul, and her kiss...

But that was just a thank you. She said so herself!

"Well?"

"I..." His mouth felt dry. He loved Rhode, damn it all. But if she wasn't his wife... Back when he feared she would never be returned to him and he couldn't face her again, who did his thoughts turn to? "I..." Taking a deep breath, Allen closed his eyes and resigned himself. He mumbled, "Yes."

There was a long silence. Then, when he wondered what was taking her so long to respond, he opened his eyes to find... Rhode. Oh shit. He had forgotten that this was just one of her games!

"Uhh..." he let out intelligently.

She was _grinning_ of all things. What in the world? "See, was that so hard?"

Allen blinked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What?"

Her smile didn't change in the slightest. "Admitting you like Lulubell too. Was that so hard?"

Allen felt like he was missing something. Shouldn't she be calling down lightning and fire to murder him or something? "I like Lulubell, but if I loved her, don't you think I would have married her instead?"

Rhode's smile fell as she sighed, and she rolled her eyes, mumbling, "And we were so close, too." Then, her sharp gold eyes found his again. "There were a lot of "if"s and "maybe"s in there, but I got you to admit it, husband. Don't play the fool now."

"So that _wasn't_ Lulubell," Allen groaned, realizing it now. Rhode just winked at him. Why did this remind him of his conversation with Road?

Rhode then sighed again, and she sent him a flat look. "Alright, if you want to be that way, I'll summarize for you. You love Lulubell. I just got you to admit that, though I've known for a few years now. However, because you are married to me, you've been repressing those feelings."

Allen didn't like the sound of that, and he protested, "Rhode, I love_ you_. I married you _because_ I love you."

Rhode stared at him like he was an idiot, the same way Road had. "I never said you didn't."

He opened his mouth to say more, but then stopped. "Wha-? Rhode, now you're not making any sense. How can I love her, but love you?"

The woman who was his wife leaned forward and patted his chest. "Allen, I love you, but it is now obvious I am married to a moron. Regrettably, I wasn't prepared for this level of stupidity." She shook her head and laughed. "Another day, then. Well, at least we are a step closer to getting this resolved. One of these days, though, I'm going to tell you a bit about the apostles Jacob and Solomon. Trust me, they'll blow your poor little world."

Allen just gave his 'I'm hopelessly confused' look, and Rhode giggled, patting his chest again. There was another wave of her power, and suddenly they were back in the Ark, her lying on top of him with one of her grins, the kind he loved from her. What on earth was she talking about?

Then, her grin softened, and she pulled herself off him, rising. "Well, we played, and I got what I was looking for... kind of. A deal's a deal. Our Ark is currently in Russia, over the capital of Moscow. We have full control of the government there."

Her Door had risen up behind her at some time, and she walked backwards into it. "Think about what we talked about, _Allen_. I don't want to have to hold your hand and guide you to what should be obvious, but I will if I have to. See you soon!" Then she was gone, the doors slammed shut, and the Door itself sunk back into the ground.

_So what did you talk about?_ Allen asked himself... The Fourteenth asked him. _Nothing you'd be interested in,_ he thought back quickly. Too quickly, though the Noah implant didn't pursuit the question.

Allen sighed. What on Earth was he going to do?

* * *

AN: One of the reason's for Allen's complete inability to consider having two wives is because of the time period. Don't forget that - Victorian Era and all. It was considered a form of adultery or something back then. But oh, that'll change fast. :D


	41. Ma:1

Requiem of Time: Chapter Thirty-Nine - Malcolm Leverier

* * *

Perhaps he shouldn't be, but Leverier was quite the happy camper.

The Dark Order Headquarters was still in shambles from the attack, and many men still out of commission while others were pressed into service for damage repairs. He himself had been assaulted, as had Supervisor Komui and many other higher ups. Link had taken that... unholy cloak off him, abomination that it was. The pain of the experience stayed with him, the consuming agony that he was so helpless against.

The last time he had been that helpless was the Alma disaster, and this seemed painfully similar without the casualties. Only one of those had been reported, some underling Leverier would never remember the face of.

But what had him in such a good mood was what had come of this little... bump. The intriguing Allen Walker, whom Central had suspected for some time, revealed himself to be a previously unrecorded Noah. A sympathizer to the Earl, just as he had thought initially. Youngest Marshal ever found? Ha! Just some sorcerer's trick, surely.

And in light of this betrayal, there was of course only one standing option available.

"If you would please add Allen Walker to your black list," Leverier mentioned pleasantly to the lead Crow agent, and the man bowed his hooded head slightly in reply. The squad would soon head out and _end_ the heretic forever more.

Strange, however, was sudden flurry of images that would pass his minds eye at inopportune times. Images like memories, but the sort of which he wasn't sure were his. Not necessarily a form of insanity, but it would certainly take a great imagination to conjure those otherwise. Allen Walker a Noah yet an ally? Really? That was laughable.

But some of those that came to mind brought forth things he had... overlooked. As a Noah with a fragment of Innocence, perhaps some use could be found for him in the form of experiments. Cross Marian had known about this – the memories told him so, at least – but when he went to confront the wayward Marshal, the man was gone.

More, the uses of Allen Walker's eye. The stages of it. Allen Walker's relationship with the other Noah, especially the young looking one called Rhode Camelot. Allen's sword he never mentioned, a match to the Earl's. He remembered something called Third Exorcists, and that Allen had opposed them despite their usefulness. Of course he would oppose them; Earl sympathizer...

Those flashes of memories and more were now lodged in his head, and with no legitimate way of verifying a one of them. They did confirm the danger of Allen Walker, however. He now had sufficient evidence to be done with the man. The riots, the black cloaks, and now this. All of it would end with Allen Walker.

Leverier left the silent Crow members to strut down the halls, Link trailing him as he always did. The boy was good, and true at heart. He had even seen Howard Link strike down an Akuma on his own, once; a Level One. The boy knew Holy Magic, too, making him even more valuable, as well as revealed himself as a former Crow agent.

He ended before a door, and without knocking Leverier entered.

Three heads swung his way, and he smiled at them collectively. The remaining Marshals. A shame Yeeger wasn't with them, but nothing could be done about it. Winters, a former convicted criminal turned into the greatest weapon on the side of right. Tiedoll, aged and artistic yet sharp and steady. Cloud Nine... Yes, the woman was quite the looker, save for the unsightly scar she hid. Other than that, very attractive.

"Can we help you, Inspector?" Tiedoll asked, as the other other two tried to mask looks of disdain.

Well, at least one of them knew respect. Leverier's smile didn't tweak. "Why yes, you could. The... 'Marshal' Allen Walker, as you know, has escaped. I'm sure you are aware of his Noah heritage. I have a mission, decreed by the High Marshals, for all three of you to track down this Noah and exorcise him."

Cloud Nine narrowed her visible eye and stepped past the two men to take the proffered mission. Purple eyes scanned the sheet and proved his words true, reluctantly handing it over to the other two. Tiedoll seemed as reluctant as her; Winters seemed excited. Leverier personally didn't care what each thought, so long as they did their assigned task.

With the same smile and a parting word or two, he and Link left the room.

"Link," Leverier muttered as they walked, once a distance from the door. The boy was listening. "Inform the Crow that they are to trail the Marshals. When they find Allen Walker, they are to make sure they do the job right and retrieve that fragment of Innocence. Thank you."

"Yes, sir!" Link snapped, and suddenly his boots were echoing in the other direction.

Leverier's smile stretched just a bit wider.

"I'm coming for you, Allen Walker."

* * *

AN: Alright, well... A few of you are probably wondering, "wtf why hasn't the author updated?! He is suppose to do it once a week!" To start with, no I don't have an ultra large amount of chapters done and ready for the posting. As a matter of fact, this chapter is even quite small. My unexpected delay is because, in a word: busy. In another word: lazy. :D

I'll summarize it all for ya, if you care enough. RAAAANT: First, I started (and finished) another story. In the time of a month I wrote 200,000 words. And then, I moved from the lofty town of San Clemente to another... not so lofty town somewhere north of it. And I don't know if any of you will know what I'm getting at, but I moved from a big house into a small house. Downsized. My room (and house) was literally stacked boxes everywhere. I don't even have a bed anymore - no room for it - and that was follwoed by weekends and weekends of organizing and selling. And then, well, Starcraft II beta came out, and I had the male equivalent of 'yaoi fangirl mode' activate. When I slowly got back to writing this, the SCII beta Campaign Editor came out. I squealed and dove right in. Now, I'm almost finished with my map and am dividing my time between the two. So you can expect weekly updates again.


	42. A:23

Requiem of Time: Chapter Forty - Allen

* * *

To have two women.

Ultimately, Allen _did_ know what Rhode had been getting at. He just couldn't believe it. After all, the Fourteenth had mentioned it, and Road had hinted towards it, but for Rhode, _his_ Rhode, to bring it up...

He loved Rhode. Nothing could deny that fact. She was the first to capture his heart, and he had let her twist it around until they married. Having her taken away from him, when he first entered this life, had tore at him. Seeing her not recognize him had shattered him. Having her back filled him with life again.

This new dilemma forced him to put Lulubell up at that level. The Fourteenth loved her, a crush bordering on obsessive, and sometimes Allen felt it was hard to distinguish himself from those feelings. Hard, but not impossible. But even so, he couldn't deny what he had admitted to himself when he thought he had lost Rhode, when the Fourteenth was still asleep, nor when he was in Rhode's world with just himself: without Rhode, Lulubell would be the one he loved.

The question lay at how he felt about Lulubell now, with his Rhode back. What distinguished her as a friend, or more than a friend? A friend was someone you trusted, enjoyed being around, was someone to relax with or do things with. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way of looking at the Noah of Lust. He did have an intimate understanding of her, though, and at times being near her was enjoyable. And she was trustworthy, so long as you knew what to trust her in.

How about more than a friend?

Could Allen see himself in her embrace? Compare her to Rhode. Did his heart-rate accelerate at the mere sight of her? Could she bring a smile to his face when it felt like nothing else could? He imagined himself holding her again, a lithe yet mature body so different than Rhode's own. He imagined her catlike tendencies, the coolness of her soft skin compared to Rhode's warmth. He remembered when he first penetrated her mask, finding the core and essence of what made up the woman known as Lulubell. He remembered her weakness the first time he had sealed away Lustul for her, and he remembered the trust she had put in him then.

He thought of the kitten she could be, gently cleaning his hand of catnip, and the tiger, fighting valiantly for the Earl's wishes. So many forms and faces, yet she remained the same. He remembered the feel of her lips on his, most recently only a couple of days ago, and the taste that opposed the candy that he usually found on Rhode's.

Did he love her, as had been stated by both Rhode and Road? Maybe, but not in the same way he loved Rhode. He could, though. He realized now that he could. He loved Rhode with all his heart, but with Lulubell he held himself back, "repressed the feelings" Rhode had said... Because he was already married. Rhode had a skewed view of betrayal, but Allen felt like not holding back would be one.

All this thinking was making his head hurt, and it was distracting him from what he was supposed to be doing.

"I found them," Cross mentioned, and Allen sat up.

_Finally,_ he thought to himself before he was standing next to Cross. The two of them where in _not_ the Fourteenth's private room, but the main 'heart' of Noah's Ark. The room the Millennium Earl himself had used to control the Ark. Before them stretched a screen, the one Allen guessed the Earl had also used to see and hear through his Akuma 'eyes and ears'. Well, now Allen could also do that, through the scattered Akuma modified by Cross or himself.

The screen portrayed a heavy ferry ship, though only a small group of people could be found on it. The modified Akuma was descending towards that small group, and some of them had already noticed. By the time the modified Akuma was just in front of them, all three were staring.

"That's Cross's, isn't it?" the voice of Tiedoll came through the speakers of the Arc.

"I am an Akuma modified by Marshal Cross," came another voice, high pitched.

Winters and Cloud Nine stepped up, but it was Tiedoll who continued, "Do you bring a message from your master?"

A nervous laugh from the speakers, then, "Ah, actually I was sent only to find you and stay with you for as long as possible."

Allen tried not to, but with the thoughts hounding his mind, he could only stare at the first woman he had ever dated. Doubtless, she was beautiful, a match against Lulubell's human form. His mind fleeted back...

"_So you are Cross's apprentice... Exactly how similar are you to him?" Cloud Nine asked over her glass of wine, purple eyes staring down at a sixteen your old Allen who was on the floor with Lau Shimin._

_Allen froze at that, the monkey pulling his white hair. Then, he scowled. "I am _nothing_ like him. I do not throw my debts on every person I pass, nor am I a womanizing drunk who is only concerned with how he looks. The only thing similar between him and I is that we are both Criticals."_

_Cloud Nine, wearing her purple blouse and white pants with her legs crossed, looked down at her glass and took another sip. "A pity. I miss having someone to drink with," was all she said, more to herself than him._

"_A youth his age should not be found drinking," Link mentioned from his place, standing erect next to the door with his hands behind his back. Neither Exorcist paid attention to him._

_Allen laughed as Lau Shimin put on the oversized mask of Crown Clown and began jumping around, the large cape flapping around with his movements. Cloud Nine smiled at that as well._

The first time Allen had _really_ met Cloud Nine. She had sent for him, intending to learn about him. Then she had done so again, and he learned about her. They got to talking, and then to flirting...

"Where are they?" Allen asked.

"Heading for Arromanches, France. We can meet them when they get there," Cross mentioned, leaning back from the machine and closing his eyes as he took a drag. Nonchalance seemed to bleed out of the man. Allen felt only the weariness.

"Tell me when they land," Allen sighed, then headed back to the plush couch. He needed to rest his eyes again. Needed to think.

Cross huffed. "I'm not your damn messenger-boy, idiot apprentice. How 'bout _you_ tell _me_ when they land?" Allen said nothing as he collapsed in a heap. Cross eyed the man – not a boy. He noticed Allen's body language and refrained from pressing the matter. "Ingrateful little shit," he mumbled.

XXXX

Allen took off his top hat to run his hand through his hair once before stuffing it back on and walking through the doorway.

He stepped out into a grassy plain, and a moment later Cross stepped out behind him. They were on a hill, and down a gentle slope only about twenty yards away was a dirt road. On that road were currently three Marshals, five Finders, and one modified Akuma in the shape of a gold... crab with wings might be best to describe it.

A sea breeze bit at Allen's chest through the open jacket, but he paid it no mind. With only a shared glance with Cross, they both descended the hill.

"It's Walker!" one of the Finders shouted upon sighting the duo, and all three Marshals rounded on them suddenly.

Allen smiled at their guarded expressions, and the widened eyes that saw Cross just behind him. When he was close enough, he bowed slightly and said, "Good evening."

None of the Marshals made any threatening moves towards their anti-Akuma weapons, but it was obvious each was on the verge of activating. Tiedoll's elderly face had none of his usual friendliness, while Winters seemed to have it in abundance with the low chuckle behind his leather mask. Cloud...

The reserved yet feisty woman was in no mood for games today, while Lau Shimin growled softly, picking up his mistress's feelings. For some reason, it was strange seeing her completely geared up as a Marshal – he was used to her normal clothes. Like himself and the others, the heavy black coat with gold lining hung from her shoulders and was buttoned entirely up the front – though hers was sleeveless. She also wore that strange gold contraption on her arms, the linking pieces covering everything save the fingers. Beneath her belt the Marshal jacket flared out like something Cross would wear, though the front was open to reveal her pants and gold shoes.

The five of them had to make quite the sight, between their ominous black and extravagant gold.

"_Nine!" Allen shouted, still locked in the parry with the two Level Fours. He dislodged to make a retreat, but they pressed, trapping him again. "No, NINE!"_

_Similarly around the room, each was trapped in their own way. Tiedoll, he had been left in the last room, but the rest could not be of help either. Miranda, eyes closed and near fainting as she struggled to hold the last vestiges of a Time Recovery. Crowley, slumped against the far wall. Lenalee slowed by a Dark Matter spell Allen didn't have the time to break, while under hot pursuit in the air. Lavi, equally surrounded by a great number of Level Fours. Kanda and Chouji, together confronting Wrathra. Cloud Nine..._

_Lau Shimin had been slain, and from his corpse Tryde had retrieved the fragment of Innocence. With a final huff, he turned and began to leave the room, destroying the fragment as he went. Cloud Nine was left on her knees, defeated, defenseless, and surrounded by as many Akuma._

"_Death Ball! Crown Belt!"_

_A resounding boom scattered the Akuma near Allen, while Crown Clown worked at keeping the Akuma away as he ran. Too late._

_Three beams from separate Level Threes impaled the downed woman, one searing her, one twisting the flesh, and the last simply running through her like a hot iron bar. Unique abilities in each Akuma, and the combination had her cry out in agony._

_The Sword of Salvation whirled as Allen hacked a Level Four in pieces without even looking, and the next that parried was rent apart from the inside by a Crown Belt impaling it then splitting from within. Others were barred confrontation by the separate Crown Clown. With a roar, Allen leapt with a spin and cleaved two of the Akuma attacking Cloud in a single swing. Upon his landing, he threw the sword, and the third fell with a gargled sound._

_A moment later the sword flew back into Allen's hand as he recalled it, but he only lodged it back into his arm and knelt by the blond woman. Too late._

_With one hand he supported her, checking for a pulse. Her purple eyes were still open, but not exactly staring at anything. Explosions went off all around him, but Allen didn't notice. His heart clenched as he felt no sign of life from her. No tears, though. Not anymore. The hand on her neck moved to close her eyes one lid at a time, so she looked like she was resting, and he gently kissed her forehead._

_He had never minded her scar, not even a little. It merely made her distinguished. And now she was dead._

_Allen set the corpse down and turned to the rest of the room. His left eye thrummed and beat with waves of agony, but he paid it no mind. Anger honed his mind and burned his blood hot. With Crown's Edge, he aimed his hand and fired the small golden rings in a sudden five fingered barrage. Hundreds and hundreds of the gold crowns impaled the Akuma, enough to effect even Level Fours. Explosions followed, sweeping through the room as Crown Clown protected him from retaliation._

"I know what your thinking, and no, I am not a sympathizer for the Millennium Earl," Allen started immediately, still smiling.

"Straight to the point, aren't you?" Tiedoll sighed. Allen reminded himself that he hadn't actually met any of these Marshals before in this life.

Cross stepped forward, so that it was two Marshals against three. "I know he looks like a snot-nosed brat, but he is really just an idiot apprentice. At least hear him out first."

"Cross, what is going on?" Cloud demanded, overlooking Allen for her familiarity with the other man. Of course, she wouldn't remember a thing about him. For some reason, that hurt a little bit for Allen.

"We are going after the fatass," Cross shrugged, then gestured for Allen to continue.

"I know the current location of his Ark," Allen put in, and the eyes returned to him – along with no small amount of distrust. Well, he hoped to change that if he was to work with them.

"You must excuse me, but of course you would know the location if you were an Earl sympathizer. I have absolutely no reason to trust you," Tiedoll mused, the most casual of the bunch but by no means unprepared for a sudden attack.

"Thirty-five years ago, one of the Noah – the Fourteenth Noah – betrayed the Millennium Earl," Allen mentioned, breaking into a story without preamble. The other Marshals blinked. "He and his brother, Mana Walker, left on the run, hounded by a vindictive Earl. Some, like Master here, became collaborators with the Fourteenth, temporary allies united by a mutual opposition against the Millennium Earl. However, the Fourteenth knew that one day the Earl would catch him and kill him, so he found a pregnant woman and implanted his Noah essence in her unborn child. Shortly following that, the Millennium Earl finally found and killed the Fourteenth Noah."

Allen could see they were following his story easily and catching at what he was hinting at if not exactly believing him. His only hope was Cross for winning them over. "The child was born and found compatible for a fragment of Innocence – an Apostle of God – but for some reason or other his parents left him at a circus as an orphan. There he met Mana Walker, and the man adopted him as his son.

"Mana died one day, and in a moment of weakness the boy fell prey to the Earl and brought Mana back as an Akuma. In return, Mana cursed him with an eye forced to see the suffering of Akuma." At this point, Allen activated his eye. "His Innocence fragment reacted ahead of him and slayed the Akuma, leaving him orphaned once more. Not much later, this bum of a Master found the boy, starting his training as an Exorcist.

"It's obvious where I'm getting with this, but that's the most of it. Yes, I have the implant of the Fourteenth Noah within me, but I am an Exorcist and further I am a Marshal. Look at me and see I am not a Fallen One; I have not betrayed God for the Earl."

After a moment, Tiedoll turned to his two companions. "The kid has a point, I suppose."

Winters shrugged. "I still say we kill him. Would probably be more fun than those lousy nuisances we've seen on the way."

"Look, you all know _me_ at least. I trust the ingrateful brat with my life. With him, we have a shot at ending this war and being the heroes."

A pause of considering, then Cloud Nine sniffed. "If Cross trusts the boy, then I suppose I will too."

Allen stared at her. _She called me a _boy? His pride was mortally wounded.

_Allen's already accelerated heart rate beat even faster when he realized she was leading him to her bed. Her flawed yet so flawless face was flushed as her lips worked against his, and his heart skipped a beat when he realized her fingers were working at the buttons of his jacket. Her back was arched into his own hands, yet he hesitated in going further._

_Breaking the kiss, he gasped, "You want to- ?!" She silenced him with her lips again, and a quick jerk took the silver and black Exorcist uniform from his shoulders, leaving only the white formal button-up shirt._

_Cloud Nine had always been a passionate woman, and eighteen he may be but he had never actually... Well... He blushed as he let her lead him._

"_Sometimes," Cloud whispered, only a little out of breath, "you must forget the war and the needs and the many, many problems. Sometimes you must just lose yourself in the moment and find a small happiness in a world of darkness."_

_It sounded a touch poetic, even without the pleasant shivers she sent down his spine. She smiled at him when he nodded, then guided him onto the bed._

Inexperienced he may have been back then, but she certainly hadn't been calling him 'boy' by the end. He held onto that thought stubbornly. At least she was willing to stand on his side. What about the other Marshals?

Allen looked at Tiedoll and Winters. The former was most likely inclined to agree, while the latter the exact opposite. However, before either could form their replies, strict training at the hands of the enemy picked up a movement.

Allen took two steps back, and before his heel was back on the ground a small series of thunks could be heard. Arrows had whizzed through where he had been standing and now were imbedded in the ground a small distance away. Allen had reacted on instinct, and he knew that Innocence would be of no help here. Grave of Sarah began to rise out of the ground.

Cross cursed at the sight of the squad of Crow approaching, and the other Marshals grew dark looks. "You led them here?!" Allen growled, already focusing on the spells he knew to counter their 'holy' magic. _"On..."_

"I assure you, we did not know," Tiedoll muttered, while Winters made an almost hissing sound of displeasure.

Strangely, the Music had become almost a part of Allen in recent days, that gentle hum in the back of his mind that entranced him and at times bled away stresses as he simply listened to it. However, around the time Crow appeared, another hum began, a more human sounding one. Why did he recognize it?

"Allen Walker must die. The Duke Millennium wishes it," a cool voice announced, and Allen's head whipped around.

On the knoll he and Cross had come from now stood a second Ark Gate, and before that were seven faces he didn't quite want to meet yet. Joyd, both parts of Bondomu, Sheryl Camelot, Skin Bolic, Wisely, and to lead them was of course Lulubell. Her presence had caused the Fourteenth's humming.

Allen glanced for Rhode, but the blue haired girl was absent of this gathering.

Cross and Allen took a step back so they were side-by-side with the other Marshals, and those three only gave Allen one last uncertain look before activating their Innocence fragments. Allen did the same, making an equally grand show as the others as Crown Clown burst to life around him, swirling up his arm and settling as his angelic cloak. Allen drew his sword in the usual flashes of light, and as he did so Crown Clown drifted off to hover next to him.

_Wrathra grunted as Lau Shimin beat into his arms. The giant monkey was relentless, and the retaliatory aspect of Wrathra's power was useless against the Innocence beast._

_Throughout the town square similar battles were taking place, on a proportion Allen had never seen before. A particularly powerful blow took Wrathra off his feet and into a nearby building, building to the demolition. Tiedoll's white beast of Innocence grappled with Lulubell's dragon form, giant limbs crushing buildings and decorations alike in the struggle. Winters was a beast of war, his double bladed Torment a whirling frenzy against the creations of Bondomu. Those twins and destruction went together hand in hand, and their arsenal of abilities had only increased with the unlocking of their true Noah forms._

_Rhode giggled, hands locked behind her back as she grinned at Allen. Next to her and similarly dressed was Joyd, smirking in that friendly arrogance. Allen used the point of his sword in the ground to steady himself as he panted, exhausted already. Crown Clown on his back thrummed with need and energy, urging Allen to fight onward._

_Behind Allen's opponent Noah, Tiedoll's monstrosity suddenly tumbled to the side, and seventeen year old Allen knew it had to be Sheryl's doing. Lulubell pressed her advantage and bit into the thing's neck._

_Allen sucked in a breath and lurched himself forward, sword behind him and prepared for a swing._

Every time the Marshals and the Noah came into confrontation, rubble was always left in the battle's wake. However, this time, none of them appeared willing to fight just yet. At least, once their Innocence fragments were activated, they merely stood there, impassive – even Marshal Winters. If Allen was the target, they wouldn't interfere.

_Some allies I have,_ Allen thought blandly. _But then, the fun has only just begun._

Near the same time they all activated, ten more problems showed their faces. Four for the Crow, three for the Marshals, and three for the Noah.

The tip of the Sword of Salvation hit the ground as Allen lowered his arm. That hand, still holding his sword, came to rest on his stomach as it shook suddenly. Just a twitch, then another. And another, and once again as a small sound could be heard. "-Ha..."

Twitch. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" Allen tilted his head back and laughed at the sky. His hand clenched his jacket with the sword, twisting it as he just roared. So.... So ridiculous!

Always so ridiculous!

Ten problems shifted the formless shadows to become ten black cloaks. Allen's eyes flashed in further amusement, grin stretching just a bit wider through his laugh, as he caught sight of the dark grey 'masks' of the black Crown Clowns. Spades for masks, all of them. So perfect, so completing.

"Hahaha – A- ha! -Aces! - ahahaha – ev-everywhere! Ahahahahahaha!"

And then the cloaks, as one, reacted.

* * *

AN: Frustrating and frustrating. FF changed their text presenter AGAIN. They used to allow asterisks for scene changes, and then they changed that to not allowing them. Then, a year or two later, they allowed it again, and now AGAIN they don't. Not only do they not allow them, but they REMOVED all previous ones in all chapters, meaning I got a garbled blob with no breaks for ALL my stories. (Insert harsh and violent curses)! I in no way want to go through over a million words and edit in scene breaks. -_-


	43. A:24

Requiem of Time: Chapter Forty-One - Allen

* * *

Only Cross, Joyd, Bondomu, Lulubell, and Allen were left standing as the black swirled around the others, Crow dancing away as their Holy Magic burst to life in response. The cacophony of screams arose to join Allen's laugh, and those remaining stared at him.

The chuckles dimmed and slowed, but still Allen's head was tilted back, grinning widely. The sound died, masked by the many screams, and only then did Allen tilt back forward to survey the world around him. Cross's eyes narrowed suddenly as he gripped Judgment; Bondomu and Joyd shared a look; Lulubell, she gave only the barest hint of surprise. Allen's grin encompassed her, and he winked.

Allen's right eye, it was gold. On his forehead too were the splits of stigmata. However, his skin was still the normal color of flesh, and his hair held only the slightest curl against what it normally was.

"Hey, bro, what happened to him?" the dark haired twin asked Joyd. "Is that some sort of partial Noah transformation?"

Joyd's grin was uncertain. "I don't really know. Maybe he and the Fourteen are merging. Any ideas, Lulu?"

The dark haired woman jerked suddenly as she broke her stare with Allen, and her gold eyes bore into Joyd's. Seeing her just as uncertain seemed uncharacteristic of her. "It doesn't matter. Let's just do what we came here for."

Joyd looked past her, to the still roaring Skin, Sheryl, and Wisely. "What about them?"

She frowned at her downed siblings, then shook her head. "There is nothing we can do about them. Perhaps it is in Duke Millennium's interests that they also reawaken." Joyd shrugged.

Allen hummed softly to himself in time with the Music, gazing fondly at Lulubell's flawless and beautiful face for a moment longer before he turned to the rest. Cross was still staring at him, meaning the three Marshals were still screaming. All but one of the Crow members succumbed to the cloaks, and the one that had taken down his own black Clown Crown was struggling against retaliatory Crown Belts as he tried to help the others. The Noah had made no move to assist their kinsmen.

"_On... Abata-ura-masarakato-on-gataru! Grave of Sarah Limit, Release!"_ Allen chanted, and after the runes spiraled down his hand, the coffin he had brought from the Earth split open.

Allen understood his master suddenly as he reached out his hand and met Sarah's. The magic prolonging her held her hovering in the air, limbs stiff with death, yet she took his hand as he reached and wrapped the long, foreign fingers of Terra's Touch through his. The Anti-Akuma weapon was warm, as if she was still alive. For a moment, Allen could just believe. Believe he hadn't made the mistake, hadn't killed another apprentice.

But then it was time to get to work. His grin didn't dare lessen. "Sarah, _Amoveo Terra."_

Her other hand, the left, was touching the air, and the air was touching the ground near the Marshals. The Innocence, with over one hundred percent synchronization, knew exactly what to do, and the spires that rose from the ground and split into the many spikes were careful to impale only the cloaks and not those within – some going so far as to curve around the mask and break out from behind.

As the three black Crown Clowns writhed in agony, Allen realized that he had still to take them off. So he used Sarah again to make hands of dirt rise and grip the cloaks by the punctured masks and handfuls of cloth before having them remove the offending articles. Those hands then finished them off.

A loud sound behind him had Allen turn, and he saw a wall of Crown Belts – from the real Crown Clown – separating him from a suddenly close Joyd. Gunshots entered the fray, and both Bondomu and Joyd retreated back, turning their attention to Cross and Judgment.

Well, that was them. Where was... Water erupted from the grass Allen stood on, unnaturally swirling off the ground around his legs and in an instant consuming him. The world around Allen distorted as he became trapped inside Lulubell. On instinct he stopped trying to breath, and he was pleased to find a reasonable amount of air – there were times in that awful training she had trapped him after exhaling.

_The blackness in his mind fled as Allen felt himself cough, yet the sounds themselves seemed smothered. What could possibly- He opened his eyes to eyes that were an entrancing dark purple, surrounded by an innocent face he knew all too well. Rhode was kissing him. Again!_

_He broke the kiss and was about to shout at her when he realized something. The last thing he remembered was Rhode taking him and Lulubell into one of her worlds – a world of water – and then Lulubell trapping him inside her water form, and then losing consciousness._

_Rhode hadn't been kissing him. "You... saved me?" he asked, then coughed a few more times. At least Lulubell was a good tasting water, so no strange taste was left in his mouth. Err, was it him or did that sound strange in itself?_

Allen found it unusual that the Fourteenth had yet to take up the fight for control. In fact, the man seemed strangely silent. Regardless, he did take the time to notice that he was 'inside Lulubell,' and the pun of it almost had him choke out air in a laugh.

Even through the distorted sight, he could still see his targets, and he had Sarah set to work on freeing the others – both the Crow and the Noah.

Unfortunately for Lulubell, who had now turned herself into a humanoid shape of water, this bind was no longer life threatening, and likely it had only been intended to hold him in place as Joyd or Bondomu struck a killing blow. Now that they were occupied by Cross, it was just a slight delay before he broke free.

Submerged as he was, Allen began humming to himself – not feeling even a hint of danger or urgency. In fact, he even took the time to look around – after all, how often is one trapped in a prison of human-turned-water? Above him was the inversion Lulubell's aquatic face, just another of the many she could take at will. He could see where the arms left the torso, little tubes of water. Before his face, he took the time to study the suggestive flow of her breasts appreciatively. Below her torso was just a whirling current of water.

Inspection complete, Crown Clown picked up his desire to get out and into air. The cloak dove towards Lulubell. She dodged to the side, a fluid movement, yet Crown Clown was faster and could maneuver just as well, heavenly cloth flowing like water. Allen felt Crown Clown enter Lulubell and surround him before lurching out the back.

Then there was a peculiar silence. Except for the Music; that, Allen was still humming.

Waterlogged yet standing on his feet with the warmth of Clown Crown around him, Allen looked to see the estranged battlefield at a halt. The side-effect of having the false Crown Clown removed, that sluggish exhaustion, took almost every combatant: Crow, Marshals, and Noah included. Joyd and Bondomu stood together facing down Cross, while water-Lulubell frowned his way.

It was over, Allen was sure. His foot began tapping in tune with the Music. He wondered when the last time he and Lulubell had met not as enemies was. Certainly not once in this life. If times weren't so pressing, and a victory against the Earl so close, he might have offered a meeting.

Perhaps when the ground between him and the Noah began to bulge upwards, Allen shouldn't have been surprised. After all, she always seemed best suited for showing up in the lulls of chaos – she was her own eye of the storm. That bulge of earth and grass turned into an ornate door, and that opened to reveal Rhode Camelot Walker.

Or... Was it just Rhode Camelot? Now that Allen thought about it, could they be considered not married anymore? She no longer had a ring. Allen stopped the thought there. He had the wedding vows etched into his heart; they were married, ring or not... Couldn't hurt to get married again though.

Rhode turned an eye to what she thought would be a raging battlefield, finding only an unusual silence. Allen's alteration unsettled her, not quite a Noah yet not quite the man she knew; however, he seemed in control of himself at least. Well, it was time to do what she came there to do.

With Crow, the Marshals, and her fellow Noah watching, Rhode hovered up a bit on Lero (she had stolen him from the Earl again) and gave everyone there a stern look. "If any of you harm my Allen, I'll kill you."

Silence. Those still standing had heard the declaration before, and those not were too exhausted to be baffled.

Allen's huffed in amusement, and his walk to her brought their attention to him as well. "The same goes if any of you try to touch my Rhode."

Even exhausted, Sheryl leaped to his feet at that. _"Your_ Rhode? Step away from my daughter, or I swear I'll..." Allen blinked at the savagery of what followed that statement; he had almost forgotten how protective the Noah of Desires was towards his adopted daughter/sister-by-clan.

Rhode gave a nervous laugh to Allen before using Lero to fly to Sheryl and whispering to him quickly.

In the meantime, Allen thought about making the same threat in favor of Lulubell. It wasn't that he thought she needed it, because she most certainly didn't, but because he felt an almost equivalent desire to see her safe.

...Or was it the Fourteenth that felt the desire? Allen bit off a note mid-hum and rubbed his head. Things were too silent in there. _Fourteenth, you there?_

"You shelter a Noah. Your treachery knows no bounds, Betrayer of God," one of the faceless Crow agents snapped, but he did nothing else. He was the one who managed to escape his own false Crown Clown, yet his efforts made him appear as exhausted as the others.

Rhode stopped her talk with her adoptive father at that, turning a half-lidded look towards the speaker. One hand went to her hip as she continued her balancing on Lero, and the other rose into the air with a hint of childlike annoyance. The free hand pointed at the man, then twirled once and jabbed down.

There was nothing one could do once Rhode decided to kill someone. Far too many learned that the hard way. Candles, hundreds and hundreds of those colorful, silly, sharpened candles appeared in the air surrounding the Crow agent. With no warning, no final goodbye, no mercy, those candles darted towards him point first. Much too fast for him to counter with Holy Magic, if it could have worked anyways.

"Be careful of what you say about my husband," Rhode warned, shaking a finger at those remaining. Madarao collapsed, thick blood staining the grass through his black garb. A female voice screamed – Tevak.

"HUSBAND?" Sheryl shrieked, hands on his cheeks. Never mind that his daughter just killed someone, he needed answers. Now. Sheryl's eyes darkened as he glared menacingly towards Allen, who was now sweating bullets. "You... You! What have you done with my daughter?"

"Cross, I... don't understand," Cloud Nine remarked, watching as the Noah began advancing towards Marshal Walker yet again. "How can that boy be on our side yet... married to a Noah? Is she serious?"

Cross laughed, then waved a cigarette around as he spoke. "My apprentice has learned well; if you don't want to fight the cute girl, marry her. If I was ready to settle down, I might give that a try myself."

"...I always knew you were a single-minded ruffian, Cross, but sometimes you still catch me off-guard," Tiedoll breathed, eyes a bit wider than usual as he stared. Cross grinned at him, then winked at Cloud Nine. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"If you and my daughter did any strange things in strange positions, I will come after your friends and one by one force them into something hideous!" Sheryl was in full rant mode, Papa-Antenna activated and sparking.

"Uh- No, no! No strange positions, I swear it!" Allen blurted, and Rhode buried her face in her palm.

Sheryl, for his part, exploded. "So you HAVE done things with her! I will never forgive you, no matter how dashing you appear with that fancy sword or stylish cape!"

As Sheryl continued, Lulubell gave the order to retreat. "We are done here. Sheryl, return to the Ark Gate." The man opened his mouth, red faced and angry, but one look at her cold eyes had him grit his teeth and hold his silence. Lulubell – still in her aquatic form of shifting water – looked at Rhode and nodded once. "Eldest." Then, she turned and began moving up the hill towards the two open Ark Gates.

Allen and the others watched her and the Noah go. With the death of Madarao, the Crow vanished when no one was looking, while Rhode remained behind. Just before she entered the Gate, Lulubell transformed herself into a large cat – of the panther variety – and picked up her clothes with her teeth before sauntering through. Joyd and Bondomu followed, the latter still chuckling about Allen's 'chewing out' – with several lewd puns included. Sheryl paused to give one last death-glare, the kind with shadowed eyes and unspoken promises, then stomped through.

As soon as the black Gate vanished, Allen let out a relieved sigh and slumped. Rhode was there suddenly, wiggling herself inside the still dripping Marshal jacket. She grumbled only a bit about the wetness before smiling up at Allen and tracing marks on that white blotch of Innocence over his heart, burning away and regenerating parts of her dark skin.

"Don't let him get to you, _Allen,"_ Rhode giggled. "Don't forget I can just command him, as his elder, to behave." She winked.

A twisted relationship between the Noah, that was certain. What kind of normal people has _younger_ siblings as adoptive parents? Allen tilted to kiss her lips, near moaning as the many stresses of the day seemed to bleed away in a taste of cherry. That flavor held a special meaning to him, it was the one that burned and burned at his heart until he let her in, and – once recognizing that – Rhode saved it for... special occasions.

"Things are sliding back into place," Allen sighed after they separated, him resting his head on her soft mane of spiked blue. His partial Noah traits had disappeared, too. "And I don't think it's for the better."

"Allen, things are so different this time around I don't think it matters," Rhode pointed out. "Half the world is on fire, and the other half is preparing for a war on the scale I haven't seen... in a long time." Allen opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, but she silenced him with a finger and a small smile. The kind that said it was Noah business and she couldn't tell him.

He just nodded and smiled back, kissing that finger before turning to the staring Marshals. Right, they thought he was a kid. They probably thought she was too. _Can't wait to grow up again..._

"Let me explain..." Allen announced as he sheathed his sword back into his arm. "I am twenty-three years old, and she is fifty-six currently. We are _not_ underage."

The three Marshals all looked towards Cross in wide-eyed askance, and the man just smirked that infuriating smile as he took a drag. Tiedoll, of course, was the first to sigh and look back towards Allen. "How can that be? Don't the Dark Order records list you as fifteen? I confirmed it through my golem when I first heard of the 'youngest Marshal in history.'"

Allen grinned slightly, "That was a lie I needed to say not to appear suspicious. A twenty-three year old Critical Innocence-user out there not registered as an Exorcist... I believe you see the problem."

Cross huffed and gestured towards Allen. "Don't listen to him; he's just being humble. I first met this kid and trained him since he was eleven. Thanks to my training, he became a Critical by fifteen and has been since. He _is_ the youngest Marshal, even if he didn't register sooner, as expected of an apprentice of mine."

"Oi, Cross, I was there when Allen exceed 100 percent synchro. Your 'training' had nothing to do with it; your a lousy master," Rhode drawled from her place against Allen. A short, unsteady laugh from some of the Marshals – they weren't used to or comfortable conversing with an obvious _enemy of God_ right there in their presence.

_And that's why I married her; she is probably the only girl completely immune to Master's charm._ Allen smiled darkly and held her closer. _Lulubell is too. By your logic, you should marry her too._ The first spike of a headache was followed shortly by a sudden desire for Lulubell, a vivid image of her Noah-form face and a very _detailed_ reminder of the curves of her body. Allen slowly forced the thought away. _Welcome back, Fourteenth. Where were you before?_

Silence. The headache dimmed out. The Fourteenth had left again.

...Was he ever even there?

"Allen, my room is getting lonely," Rhode was saying, and Allen snapped out of his thoughts to see things had changed. The other Marshals were circled up and talking in a low voice, while Rhode had turned to face him.

"Mine too," Allen sighed. He kissed her briefly before asking, "Will you be able to return tonight?" He hoped she would. Well, he always hoped, but this night in particular. It would be the last before he made a direct move against the Earl, and as always that could mean his last move. A final night with his wife was all he wanted before going, and as a general rule between them he couldn't even tell her. He could invite Lulubell too, and celebrate a final night before they were all forced to see each other as enemies.

Allen grimaced then. With the recent thoughts, inviting Lulubell over suddenly took a difference meaning. She was a... friend, and she had been since their whole year together in his training. Him, her, and Rhode had always been a standard gathering in lulls during the war – with the application of catnip when necessary – and now something about that seemed strange. Well, more suggestive than strange, but still things have changed.

And what was up with the Fourteenth? Usually he'd be hounding Allen with thoughts like this conflicting him – pressing his advantage, forcing his feelings for Lulubell on Allen.

Rhode smiled softly, but she shook her head. "A busy day tomorrow. In fact, I have to leave soon before the others start wondering."

_Pain blossomed throughout his being like an uncontrolled fire, yet Allen only smiled. He smiled right through the pain, not letting Rhode know exactly what he was feeling._

_It was near the end of his training, and already he had controlling pain down... Mostly. Enough to cover a reaction, at least._

_Rhode stepped around Lulubell towards Allen, and her hand touched his cheek. She looked annoyed, strangely. "Don't give me that smile, Allen. I want to see your face _contort_ when you're in pain."_

Allen gave her a last wet hug, and the kiss following left him tingly and grinning. Resting his forehead against hers, the masses of their hair providing a shade against the high sun, Allen whispered softly, "I love you, Rhode. You know I always will."

She smiled up at him. "I know, husband. Just remember, I married you first."

Allen blinked, and suddenly she was retreating out of his arms, still smiling that smile he couldn't read. She moved towards her still open Door. As Allen stared, trying to realize what she meant by that, Cross moved next to him.

The man took a moment to speak. "The other Marshals have agreed to join us. It took effort on my part, but they'll trust you."

Just before her door, Rhode stopped to face Allen. Funny, he noticed she no longer had Lero. She lifted a finger and wagged it at him. "If you kill Millennie, Allen... I won't forgive you."

Allen smiled softly, and with a lyric the Gate on the hill reopened behind him. "I know."

She blew a kiss and stepped though. Allen sighed – next time they met, it would be back on the battlefield. As enemies. Again.

The three other Marshals joined him and Cross with guarded expressions as they reassessed him. Allen met their stares levelly, then gestured behind him. "Please, step inside. It is from here that we'll make our strike against the Earl of the Millennium, and from here we'll end this eternal war.

"Come with me into Noah's Ark."

* * *

AN: Is there anything to say right now? Hmm... Well, I gots myself a bed- Err, actually: I no longer sleep on the floor. That's more accurate. For the first time in six months, I no longer sleep on the floor. I don't have space for a bed in my room, but still. I'm moving up. :D


	44. A:25

**Angel Fantasy:** Exams on your birthday? Talk about unfortunate. Well, happy birthday to you. Shoulda told me earlier, I mighta been able to try a double update or something. Hope the day was full of relaxation and happiness.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Forty-Two - Allen

* * *

A holographic screen emitted from a table showed a virtual display of Moscow, and above it was an obvious image of the Earl's own Ark. Or, the Saint Basil Cathedral floating over a hundred feet off the ground, similar to the 'Box' in Edo. Around that were the standard structure of buildings, parks, walkways, and such for a three mile radius.

Allen pointed at a spot directly under the cathedral. "I can open a Gate directly to here. The entire government and I'm guessing city is controlled by the Earl, and likely the 'people' are really just disguised Akuma. Maria can hide us, while Master, I believe you know how to get in the Earl's Ark?" The man nodded. "Once inside, things will be a maze of rooms, similar to what you saw coming here. I can guide us, but it won't be easy. The Ark is a pocket dimension, and the Earl uses it to hide his countless Akuma. Even between the five of us, progress will be slow."

"So the plan is simply guns blazing?" Tiedoll asked, then nodded. "Well, at least you can't argue anymore, Sokoro." The masked man chuckled, and it sounded especially gleeful. "But what about the Earl himself? And the other Noah?" The way he said 'other' implied that he still considered Allen as one of them.

Allen frowned, pausing in answering. His hands moved, and the holographic image altered to showing just a large view of the Earl's Ark and spinning it around a few times. Then, still staring at the rotating building, he said, "The Fourteen once beat all the Noah by himself, and only just barely lost to the Millennium Earl. I can hold the Earl to a standstill and have been able to for some time. If even one of you were able to help me, we can beat him."

"If you're so good, why do you need us?" Cloud Nine asked, still geared for battle and watching him with her purple eyes.

"_Don't slow!" Allen yelled. "We have to keep moving!_ Edge End!"_ The wave of energy cleared a small path for them, and Allen inhaled sharply as the release of souls dimmed the pain in his eye slightly._

_Crowley hissed and sent his blood forward, shredding Akuma almost too quickly to see. Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Cloud Nine, Tiedoll... They all attacked, and the battle began._

Allen met her stare with grew eyes like steel. "In a fair fight, I can beat any of the Noah. In a fair fight, the Earl and I are evenly matched. When we go there, it will not be fair. There will be Akuma in the billions, Noah fighting like guerillas, and the Earl laying as many traps as humanly possible as we progress. We can only hope we have enough firepower to simply blast right through all that to the heart of it all."

"B-Billions?" she gasped, the one visible eye widening. Even Winters was struck silent.

Tiedoll looked pained. "Are you sure about that number? It would be troublesome dealing with that many before the actual conflict."

Allen grinned lopsidedly. "Quite sure."

The aged Marshal did not share his amusement, eyes tightening with sadness. "All this time... I've killed hundreds of Akuma a week, and I always thought that we were killing them at an equal rate to the Earl producing them. I thought we were at a balance. With that many, he could have wiped us out ages ago... Tell me, do you know what stopped him?"

Allen's smile tweaked as he cleared the holographic display and drew a single object with his finger. Tiedoll saw, and he understood. A heart. The Heart. The only thing known to be capable of defeating the Millennium Earl – the Heart of Innocence. "With that still unknown, the Earl's fate is unknown. He is desperately searching for it, always." Allen's voice trailed, his eyes glazed.

The finger that drew the simple shape moved again. With three slashes, the symbol of love changed. Humming slightly, Allen turned it upside down, then nodded, happy. A spade of rainbowy light now rotated before all of them, and the silence suddenly gained weight.

"Allen..." Cross murmured. The young Marshal remained transfixed, smiling at the projection. Cross's eyebrow twitched. He did not like being ignored. "Oi, brat..." His arm came up for a backhand. "SNAP OUT OF-"

Allen caught the arm by the wrist without looking. A pregnant pause, then he turned his head only slightly to look at Cross through the corners of his eyes. One of the grey orbs shone gold, like a Noah. "I believe I told you that the next time you hit me, Master, I would beat the shit out of you."

Cross met the stare gruffly, without his usual suave. The other Marshals watched uncomfortably, tensed – save Winters, who was itching for a fight. "Try it, brat." He made no move to pull back his arm. Allen tilted his head, grinning widely. Cross narrowed his eyes.

Then, a change came over Allen. The grin vanished, his hand wretched away from Cross's arms. Even in the dim light, they could make out the sudden drain of color in his face. Then, he spun on his heel and marched straight out of the room.

Just before he passed through the door, the ex-Marshal muttered, "Get some rest, wherever you'd like. Meet back in here at seven." Then, the door clicked shut behind him.

Cross glanced at the others in the room, and they returned the look. There was no mistaking it; Allen had been _horrified_ by something just before he left.

XXXX

What was happening to him?

Allen buried his face in his palm as he sank down on his bed, sitting on the edge still dressed. More and more often, those... episodes have been taking him, and he was beginning to notice. It was like when the Fourteenth took control, almost exactly like it, except without the accompanying headache. Without something to _fight._

And it scared him.

This new – trick? attack? – problem was different than those before. It had no warning, like the headaches, and without something to fight, how could he stop it? It wasn't a grasp for control of the body, this was something else. How could he stop this? What was it?

_Fourteenth? I need to talk to you,_ Allen thought to himself... No reply. _Fourteenth?_ Silence. Wonderings. _Fourteenth!_

Allen scowled. This wasn't like the man. _Lustul is naked._ That had to work. It always did.

The top hat of white and black, silver and gold went from his head to his chest as Allen leaned back, bouncing softly against his empty bed. Still no answer. Something was wrong, and worst yet Allen was alone. No Rhode, no Lulubell, not even Tyki or Lavi or any of his friends.

And now even the Fourteen was absent, and the man lived in his bloody head!

Allen laughed then. Not a full guffaw, but a chortle under his breath. It left him wheezing, clutching his stomach, but still the sound was soft. Tears stung his eyes, Allen noticed, and he briefly brushed them away with his left hand.

His one dream come true – the Fourteenth gone – and he was getting moody about it. Irony. He so very much loved irony.

Tomorrow, he would go to fight the Millennium Earl. He would bring the fight to Adam's doorstep yet again, and likely this would be the last of it. The Earl would finally die there, or Allen would in the effort. At the same time, his mind seemed to be unraveling and the one voice he could always count on was no longer there. Better yet, he couldn't even enjoy a final night with his wife. And because he didn't want his real friends aware of this plan – Marshals only – he couldn't even confide in Miranda or Lenalee.

His bed was cold, the nightmares looming, the first girl he ever liked didn't recognize him, and he wasn't aware of how many or to what extent the Noah have reawoken to their past (future?) lives. Everything was in uncertainty. He was in uncertainty.

Allen's hands came up to his head and he pressed his palms into his eyes. A tightness gripped his stomach, chilled him despite the warmth.

What he wanted was some stability. Something that said, "Even though the world is falling part, I'm still right here." He wanted Rhode here, to provide that feeling. Rhode, or someone else. Just someone to be here and hold him.

What kind of man didn't even have a woman to hold before war?

Allen stopped there, pulling one hand away to stare at it in the light. These weren't the thoughts he could afford right now. He was supposed to be a leader, and leaders were steel. Allen hardened himself, closed off his emotions. His bleeding heart clotted with ice; the whirling emotions in his mind became logic and calculations.

Sitting up, Allen allowed his hat to fall to the floor as he unlaced his boots. He shrugged off his coat, then snuffed the room's lights. Once under the cover of blankets and darkness, Allen closed his eyes.

No yearning, no worrying. Tomorrow he would fight. They would win, or he would die. That was all there was to it. Love, fear – those concepts were behind him. Victory, defeat – those defined the future.

With a sweep of the Sword of Salvation, the Millennium Earl would die. Adam would become human and saved from his darkness, while the idea behind the Millennium Bringer would die. Akuma would be universally freed, and the Noah unbound from their duties.

XXXX

"_Because even the _strongest_ man can break," the Earl of the Millennium chirped happily, grinning widely behind his spectacles._

_Lenalee, dead. Crowley, dead. Lavi, dead. Kanda, dead. Everyone from the Science Department to passing faces with names, all dead. Allen was on his knees, surrounded by the faces of his enemies and sometimes friends. Rhode was absent, strangely. So was Lulubell._

_The Fourteenth commented on that, kneeled next to Allen. The two of them made a pair, yet they weren't enough. Allen's heart tore with the loss of Crown Clown. The loss of everything, a maelstrom of anguish._

"_Lulubell-chan?" the Earl asked. "No, no. You see, she can only torture the body. I'll admit she is the best for that, but what we're after today is your _minds._" He turned towards one of the surrounding figures. "Wisely, you may begin."_

_The man smiled, and then the true horrors began._

Allen slowly opened his eyes, feeling flushed and sweaty. More nightmares, just what he needed to start the day. He stretched his arms to the side, groaning as he absorbed the feel of an empty bed. Waking was never as harsh as sleeping, but never was it pleasant to be alone in either. Brushing sleep from an eye, Allen sat up and thought of the previous night.

Changes he didn't want or need, and whining about being lonely. He sniffed derisively. Those many, many people counting on him couldn't afford that.

He washed up and changed into new pants, donned the coat and hat, then proceeded to the kitchen for a hearty breakfast. Finally, Allen strode back into the dubbed war room (most likely the navigational room formerly). Only Winters and Tiedoll were there already, with ten minutes left to spare.

The hologram emitter was displaying Moscow again, with the disguised Ark hovering above it. Tiedoll was studying it.

A few minutes later, a fully geared Cloud Nine entered, giving Allen a brief nod. Then, it became a waiting game as Cross showed up fifteen minutes late.

"Now that we're all here..." Allen growled, while Cross just humphed. "Let's get the show on the road."

"Amen."

XXXX

For a normal business day, Russia was quite barren.

Allen stepped out of his Gate to a city that seemed entirely empty. The sun provided little warmth during this time of the year, but at least there was no snowfall. The other Marshals soon followed, so that the fivesome in black and gold stood together. Anyone who knew what the colors meant would be gobsmacked to see so many Marshals together at a single time.

The Gate closed behind them. Hopefully Miranda and Lenalee wouldn't notice that they had come and gone, though he knew little about their whereabouts since arriving with the Marshals on the Ark the previous night.

"Master, do this fast," Allen muttered, watching the black windows as if they were eyes of the enemy. Cross grunted, but moved ahead of them. Almost in unification, the coffins of Maria and Sarah began to rise.

Cross and Allen looked at each other and nodded before chanting. _"On... __Abata-ura-masarakato-on-gataru! Grave of Maria Limit, Release!"_

"_On... Abata-ura-masarakato-on-gataru! Grave of Sarah Limit, Release!"_ Allen synchronized.

Preparations made, the group of now seven began walking. Cross took calm, sturdy steps, not hurried in the slightest. His measured paced forced them to stay slow, as only he knew where he was going, but that it was irking them was obvious.

"Oh yeah..." Cross mentioned suddenly as he just _stopped_ in the middle of a courtyard, almost directly beneath the floating Saint Basil Cathedral. He gave them all a grin. "Callin' forth the dead Exorcist like this... It kinda brings the attention of every Akuma in a three mile radius." Click.

Judgment was in his hand, brought from under his coat. Allen's eye activated into the gear, and he saw the approaching purple from nearly all directions. Immediately, Crown Clown burst to life around him, the white cloth swirling up and down his form until he had a cloak and his left arm was the black, bladed claw. Lau Shimin turned from the adorable monkey to the ferocious giant, while Tiedoll held both parts of his Maker of Eden. Winter's spiked shoulder rings slid down his arms and connected with a clap, the blades of Torment extending with their wicked serrated edges.

And then the Akuma began flooding towards them. Level Ones, Twos, Threes... even a speckling of Level Fours.

Cross's grin widened, just as the others tensed to react. "But thankfully we don't actually have to fight any of them. Maria!"

Allen had expected 'Magdala Curtain,' to hide them from the approaching damned, but he was surprised to hear to lifting melody of 'Carte Garde.' That was only used for controlling, not...

A black shadow suddenly deepened from under them. A square-shaped shadow with a small, red '1' on it. It opened wide enough to be under all seven of them, then opened to suck them all in. The five Marshals and two corpses fell through the Earl's Gate suddenly, with it closing behind them quickly.

They had entered the Earl's Ark, into Hell.

* * *

AN: Things are underway.


	45. A:26

Requiem of Time: Chapter Forty-Three - Allen

* * *

_What should have happened..._

Allen and the other Marshals moved quickly.

The Earl's new Ark was similar enough to Allen's own for him to navigate. Things were darker, colors changed, decorations added, but still the structure was the same. This 'back door' into the Ark, the one directly under it, Allen's had as well. He knew the exact path from that door to the Chamber, which is where he was headed, or to anywhere else they might need to go.

No Akuma wandered the halls, so progress went well. They entered the first room, which Allen knew would cut across into another hallway. The room was a representation of a jungle, divided by a single stream. The warm humidity and high sun felt good for a moment. Also inside, besides the many animal sounds, were a few dozen Akuma. The Marshals eliminated those before they could even budge.

Allen opened the next door, and down they swept through the halls. No sign of the Noah yet, and Allen felt fairly certain the alarm had yet to be raised.

The next door, Allen knew the room would give access to the main hallway. They entered.

Stars and meteorites filled the sky, an endless stream capable of taking one's breath away. Under their feet was a rounded patch of brown earth littered with creators big and small. They were standing on a meteor. Several more rounded chunks floated to and fro about the room, each capable of being stood on – each with their own gravity field. Allen had been told this room represented a certain stream somewhere out in space, not that he could ever verify it.

Then there were the Akuma within the room. With this one's particular large size, it held as many Akuma. His left eye activated, filling with the sea of purple Dark Matter and chained souls. More than a few hundred Akuma, from Level One to a scattering of Level Fours.

"_Edge End!"_ Allen shouted immediately, and that was joined by, _"Lau Shimin, go!" "Arrow of Original Sin!" "Maker of Eden, Art!" "COME!"_

The immediate raw destructive power of just that moment _obliterated_ nearly everything in the room. The next moment was Lau Shimin and Winters reaching the remaining Akuma, and then wiping those out. Those remaining few regained their robotic bearings, and the counterattack began.

It was then Allen noticed the first of the Noah. Wisely seemed to have been in the process of just passing through, and the three-eyed man was frozen in shock. Allen retched his sword out of his arm and struck.

Tiedoll's white monstrosity protected Allen from the attacking Akuma as he approached, while Wisely back-peddled fearfully. Allen remembered Lulubell calling the man a disgrace among the Noah, and she had used Wisely as an example of what she was trying to change Allen _from_ in that harsh training.

Then, Allen deflected Wisely's mind attack and swung. The Sword of Salvation cleaved the man cleanly, causing him to cry out in pain before realizing no damage had been done to his body. Allen reversed and swung again, then impaled and performed a decapitation maneuver. Wisely screamed again, was again unharmed. His Noah was dying, not just his body but the thick and potent Dark Matter that made 'Wisely' and allowed the reincarnations of Wisdom.

The Noah, not Wisely himself, raged and struck back, like Tyki's Pleasure had those many years ago, but Allen was better now. Again and again he struck, burned away the magic, until finally all that was left was a simple British man in a turban. Wisely had been exorcised. No more did the 'Wisdom' of Noah exist.

Allen looked to see the room secured, and with a nod they moved out again. The Earl would know that he had lost a bodyguard permanently, and their trap had to be sprung before the Earl laid them to waste with his.

Opening the door to the main hallway, they found both parts of Bondomu right there, likely going to check in on their kinsman. Though it pained him, Allen exorcised both of them as well.

Doors to that hall opened, and Akuma flooded in. They hacked their way through, slowly advancing towards the Earl's chamber.

Though tiring, Allen knew he had plenty of energy to spare, even against this endless tide. He finally brought Sarah into play, using her transmutation ability to form walls in front of the open doors, as well as walls to cover their tracks so that they didn't have to worry about two directions.

Skin Bolic, enraged and transformed, barreled down the hallway with the Akuma, and Winters put him down before tossing him towards Allen. Allen easily cleansed the Noah within the unconscious man, and onwards they pressed. That was three down.

Finally, Allen glimpsed the final door at the end of the hall, and together they all charged up to it. Maria hid them with 'Magdala Curtain' right as Sarah sealed off the door behind them with a wall of carpet then turned into metal.

This door at the end of the hall was a sprawling glass staircase suspended in nothing. Fortunately they were hidden as through the empty air were countless more Akuma, and if another battle were to break out the staircase might not survive.

Huddled together, they ascended the steps. Up and up they went, tugging at the back of Allen's mind, until a new door came in sight. They paused before it, glanced at each other for readiness, then Allen turned the handle and opened it.

The Chamber was bright as it was last time. Inside, besides a grinning Earl and three Noah, were around fifty Level Fours and hundreds more Akuma. Tyki, Sheryl, and Lulubell all stood before the Earl like the bodyguards they were. Likely, the others were on their way. The Marshals had the advantage.

"Allen," Cross muttered quickly, "Go for the fatass. We'll cover you, and I'll distract him when I have the opportunity."

Allen smiled at his master and nodded, then turned a serious look towards their many, many opponents. "Let's end this."

"_Maker of Eden, Embracing Garden!"_ Froi shouted, and the beautiful garden of silver life stretched over them, blocking them from the aerial Akuma. "Cloud, come with me to stop those Akuma. Sokaro, go crazy."

"Is this really okay?" Winters asked as the sounds of the Akuma attacking began. "I feel as if in a dream." Torment in hand, he lurched forward, outside Maria's hiding ability. "COME, AKUMA!"

Allen and Cross shared a final look as Tiedoll and Cloud Nine jumped up onto the Embracing Garden. Then, together, master and apprentice ran with their following corpses, towards the Earl.

The Earl of the Millennium saw the door open, saw the garden form, and he saw one then two more Marshals appear suddenly as if from teleportation. He knew all about Cross and his little cloaking. What he didn't expect, however, was _Allen Walker_ jumping out of the air only inches away from his person.

Much of the Earl's outer layer crumbled from that first unexpected blow, while Allen dodged between Tyki's and Lulubell's counters before reaching Adam again. The Earl had his own sword as they met in combat, now, and that sent a shower of sparks as the equal and opposite blades slide down their lengths.

The black Crown Clowns of course tried to form, but Sarah was ready and waiting, and the Cloaks were in pieces before she sent the Noah on their toes with her continuing attacks.

The real Clown Clown remained on Allen, the shield for his sword, yet the separate entity also was independent enough to attack the other Noah while protecting Allen. Crown Belts attacked and retracted like sporadic clockwork, and between that and Sarah, all three Noah were helpless to protect their Duke Millennium.

Crown Clown swirled and deflected a blast of raw Dark Matter from Adam before he and Allen were locked in another parry. However, what neither expected was the continuing sound of gunshots being directed at something besides the Akuma...

The Earl stumbled to the side, and it took the heavenly seals appearing on his body for Allen to realize Cross had held true to helping when he could. The Earl growled as the seals tried to burn away his Noah, but he survived. Though, Allen didn't just sit their staring.

With a hand on his side to protect against the pain, the Earl used the one holding the sword to weakly deflect Allen's following strike. The fat man's glee was silent as he worked to recover his footing, and Allen pressed his advantage hard. A stray thought from Allen had the Earl quickly bounce to the left to dodge a spire from the ground, but Allen was there suddenly to crack away more of the outer layer.

Three more shots from Cross crumbled the rest it. Adam the Noah, while handsome in a gentlemanly way, had none of his usual charisma with that hateful glare. Faster and stronger the man met Allen's strikes, but Allen's own focus had him meeting the blows with his own lifelong forged skill.

So exhilarated was Allen his own fatigue seemed in the back of his mind, and for once victory seemed eminent.

That thought was dashed when Cross turned to fire again, and the Earl dodged the bullets without looking, then intercepted them with Dark Matter as they tried to seek to him. He smiled grimly and shook his head. "That won't work on me again, young fools."

"How about this, then?" a soft, feminine voice asked, and before the Earl could even see what she meant, Lau Shimin slammed a massive fist into his face, sending the no-longer-fat man tumbling backwards. Winters was there, and Torment left a thick slash before the Earl managed to fly away with Lero.

Adam took a shaky breath as he studied the blood on his hand, though Allen knew him to be regenerating with the usual Noah speed.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Almost unnoticeable among the continuing battle, those three shots from Cross surprised the Earl. Regenerating took some morsel of focus, and that was enough for him not to expect the attacks. As he screamed in pain, Allen was there again, and the Sword of Salvation slipped cleanly in the Earl's gut for once.

With the same pattern, Allen cleans Adam of his Noah. A white light broke free, and the Akuma within the room were vanquished. The Noah, those who had rejoined them, stood there suddenly as normal people.

Allen saw the cream skinned Rhode and blond Lulubell, both staring at him with wide eyes. He had won. They had won! The Earl was dead, and the plan a success!

They had... won...

XXXX

_What really happened..._

The Gate appearing beneath them had been unexpected, and the large group flew out the door in the Ark at the speed of a free fall into the wall. A writhing mass of groaning slowly untangled, and they were weak on their feet once they were all standing. More than a few glared at Cross, who was hiding his face by looking down one end of the dark hallway.

Allen rubbed his aching head with a scowl, trying to ignore the dizziness. "Please tell me what in the Hell you were thinking by opening a Gate _beneath_ us?"

Cross ignored the question, though he – like the rest – had a bump on his head where he had hit the wall. Of course _Allen_ would be the one Cloud had landed on, face planted between her bosom, while he had Winters' burly chest against his face. Damned apprentice might have the ladies skill of a toddler, but his luck in that regard was unbelievable.

"Which way, you ungrateful brat?" Cross snapped instead.

Allen sighed and leaned against the wall, hoping the sturdiness of it would help clear his head a bit. He glanced to either side. Both ways were so unfamiliar, he had no idea. "I do not know."

"Well, just choose one," Cross forced, turning to glare at Allen in return.

Allen returned the look briefly before checking the two ways again. This was absolutely _nothing_ like his Ark. The dark, Gothic theme and new twisting paths matching nothing in his memory of his own Ark. With another sigh, he pointed down one randomly. "Let's go this way, if you will."

Their pace was a shamble, still disoriented from the slam against the wall. Winters was near murderous, while Cloud prowled like an angry panther. Eventually, they reached the door at the end of the hall, and after taking a deep breath, Allen opened it.

Even just peaking his head in, his eye activated as hundreds of Akuma turned his way and all trained their guns on him. He could tell there were no doors in there to lead anywhere else, and he quickly shut the door and began running the other way. "My mistake!"

"Wha-" Tiedoll's question was cut short as hundreds of Akuma bullets cut through the door behind Allen, and they began chasing after him.

Many minutes later, the same group could be found wandering different halls. "Brat, where the hell are we going?" Cross growled finally, after their cautious search had gave them nothing.

Allen stopped. He turned to Cross with a wide smile, then closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm completely lost right now," he said sheepishly. A loud groan met that.

"Ah!" was heard suddenly, and they all looked towards where they had been walking.

A man dressed in a butler's uniform stood there, gaping. "In-Intruders!" the man gaped, then began running back the other way.

"Stop him!" Tiedoll shouted, and Cross drew Judgment and fired. The man and bullet disappeared around a corner, but the explosion told them enough.

"Well," Allen sighed, "now Adam knows we're here."

"Marian, I have to ask," Cloud drawled as they began walking, "why again are you not using Maria to hide us?"

Everyone stopped suddenly, sending looks at Cross. Cloud's eyes were slits. The man stood there stoically, somehow with a cigarette in his hand without anyone noticing prior. He took a slow drag, breathed it out. Then, took a deep breath to explain... "We should stop delaying!" He began running then, ahead and away from them.

"M-Master!" Allen shouted, then cursed. _Coward!_

They all chased after the man, and once catching up Magdala Curtain activated around them. They progressed well after that, if not on a direct course. Until the floor opened up from under them unexpectedly.

Allen's eyes widened at that, and before anyone could make a sound they all began falling towards a spike pit.

Speakers throughout the Ark crackled suddenly, before a very pleased voice spoke, "Ahem, my beautiful and many Akuma, we have on our Ark currently five intruders. It would be well if you could find and eliminate them. They could be found on the fifth hallway in the play wing. Thank you." Irritable, Earl chuckling followed that.

"Well, this is just wonderful," Allen sighed again.

"Stop complaining, brat," Cross snapped. Allen at least managed a comfortable and welcome position!

Crown Clown had reacted fast and efficiently, darting below the fallers and catching them with a net of Crown Belts that extended to all four walls. Allen had landed on his rear, then caught Cloud Nine just as she fell onto his lap, thus now resting comfortable with her there. Cross instead had landed on his stomach, while the fatass of a man Winters landed square on his back.

Cloud Nine blushed slightly at the position, her fellow Marshal's arms around her just under her breasts. She was reluctant to move just yet.

Allen had Crown Clown lift them up and out, so that they were back on the ledge in the hall. Once they were all back on their feet, they heard it. "Intruders spotted."

Cross hadn't yet reconcealed them with Maria. Akuma bullets began raining down on them, and they sprinted away again as Magdala Curtain surrounded them again.

"Damn it, Cross, you have to pay attention!" Tiedoll reprimanded, actually resorting to cursing with his frustration. They finally had cleared the hallway and were trying to lay low around the many Akuma patrolling the halls now.

Cross huffed and didn't respond.

Allen stopped at a door. He turned to the rest as they faced him, "We should keep trying rooms, just in case. It's not just hallways leading to rooms here, but rooms that lead to hallways and vice versa. You can't get to some places without going through rooms."

As he spoke, Allen missed the small puddle leaking from under the door into their hall. Once he finally noticed, however, it was too late. "Lulu-"

Cloud Nine was surrounded by water suddenly, and Akuma approached suddenly from either side of the hallway, firing bullets. Lau Shimin roared as he tried to both protect his mistress from the bullets _and_ retrieve his mistress, but Lulubell just flowed away from his attempts.

"Crown Clown, now!" Allen commanded. _"Cross Grave!"_

The cloak detached from him and propelled towards the Noah, while with his left arm he swung and called forth the swirling shield etched with the white cross. The shield deflected the bullets from that end of the hall while Tiedoll held off the other end. Crown Clown managed to rescue Cloud, and the drenched woman was deposited back on her feet surrounded by all of them, spitting out water.

Lulubell glared at them. "I warn you once, Allen Walker, retreat from this futile quest. You will not succeed." Before he could respond, she turned herself into air and disappeared.

The Akuma were then wiped out quickly, and the group began moving again. Somehow Lulubell had managed to find them despite Magdala Curtain. They would have to be more careful from here on.

"Man, these walls make me feel so cramped," Winters complained as they continued.

"Look, Sokoro, we need to be more quiet, or else they will find us despite the curtain-" Tiedoll tried to say, but was cut off by a high pitched laugh.

"Allen, Allen. Dear husband, I can't believe I almost feared that Millennie would die today. With how loud your being, I don't expect you to get close to even the kitchens." Rhode strolled into sight with her big shoes and stockings, grin wide on her face.

_I missed you last night,_ Allen wanted to say, but instead he smiled back. "Want to bet on it?"

"Walker, this is your wife. Need we be worried?" Tiedoll asked seriously. Wife or not, she was a Noah, and Noah were bodyguards to the Millennium Earl.

Rhode grabbed Allen's hand and kissed him. "You know I can't refuse a bet."

"If we do, you have to sleep on my Ark for the next week." Allen lifted her and continued walking with the Marshals, and she joined them under the Magdala Curtain.

Rhode smiled, wrapping her legs around him in addition to her arms. Both were inside his open coat, around _him_ directly. He always noted that. "Fine, but if you _don't_, then next Friday afterschool we get to take a break and go to a place of my choosing. That means no Order work, either. You have to invite Lulubell too; it's been too long since we had a gathering."

Allen hesitated in responding. There was no way they could fail here, not when they were so close despite how many hijinks got in the way. For some reason, considering her side seemed like considering defeat, that they would not kill the Millennium Earl here and now. He didn't like thinking it was possible.

"Done," he said softly, then kissed her. Candied apple, not cherries. Damn.

Rhode's smile after the lingering kiss was mischievous. "Well then, what better way to judge this than with my own eyes?" An instant later, a doll replaced her, and it climbed up onto Allen's shoulder. He chuckled and shook his head before lowering his hands.

The white haired Marshal turned towards the others, who were all watching him suspiciously again. "Well, I have a bet to win. Let's hurry this up." They sped back up to a run.

Of course, that was much easier said than done:

They continued getting lost...

"_Allen..." Cross growled._

"_My mistake!" Allen shouted as they again ran from a trapped room, Rhode giggling cutely from her place._

They bickered...

"_If your fat ass lands on me one more time!" Cross shouted, eye twitching violently. Cloud Nine of course.... again.... had landed on Allen in a rather preferable position._

"_Don't blame my ass for always finding the softest, weakest thing to land on," Winters growled back, heavily accented._

_Cross went very still. "...Was that an insult directed at me?"_

They were bogged by Akuma...

"_Intruders..."_

_Allen's claw put an end to another large stream of Akuma, and he sighed as he flicked his hair out of his eyes. "There isn't any end to them."_

"_Just keep moving," Tiedoll insisted, but stopped as more Level Three Akuma crawled their way in from connecting halls._

"_Intruders...."_

They fell prey to traps.

"_I think it might be over h- EEEEEERRRRRREEEEEeeee...!" Allen had been speaking normally, until the square he stepped on in a tile-floored room suddenly rocketed up and launched him into the air. A spring loaded tile..._

They were intercepted by Noah...

"_I don't know, Rhode. I think I did pretty well, myself," Joyd considered thoughtfully, nodding to himself as he grinned at them. All five Exorcists had their hands or feet phased through the wall or floor and thus were trapped there, struggling to break out. Rhode had reduced to full blown laughter._

_Allen growled. They weren't taking them seriously... And now that he thought about it, that was for good reason too._

More bickering...

"_Winters, stop going after every damn Akuma you see!" Tiedoll cursed again._

_The Mexican man scoffed. "It's not my fault they make such easy targets."_

"_By destroying them, you make us-!"_

"_Intruders..."_

Lost again...

"_Hey, I think we found the kitchens," Allen said happily. If so, he knew how to get from there to the Chamber. Though he might not know it front and back, he _had_ been on the Earl's Ark before, when Rhode wanted them in her room, and knew some of its navigation._

"_Ah, no, Allen," Rhode said, "that's actually the..."_

"_TIGER DEN?"_

"_Yeah..."_

Finally, though, Allen got his bearings.

"Rhode, this is the hall to the Dancing Chamber, isn't it?" Allen asked, stopping to inspect where he was. The doll on his shoulder turned to him, and the yarn mouth curved into a secretive smile. "Finally..."

Rounding up his frustrated companions, Allen intentionally opened up the door to his left and marched inside. Of course hundreds of Akuma waited for them, but there on the other side was a door. _"Death Ball!"_

Explosions followed his shout, and then the Marshals tore through Akuma for the n'th time. Allen was excited now, and he quickly opened the door to another hall, then began running down the left side.

"Blue Bullet!" the twins tried, sniping them from the distance, but Allen deflected it and the followings before entering another door, not even bothering to try smoking them out. He was getting tired. Tired of both the games and physically.

Sarah vanquished the fifteen or so Akuma waiting for them within, and those in the hall after the room too. Joyd was a hassle, especially with the Level Four he had brought (this one with the ability to spit sticky liquid that took a lot of effort to break from of), and then they were in a large auditorium.

The auditorium was left in destructed shambles after the Marshals whirlwinded through the Akuma, and the large backdoors of this room led right to the latter end of the main hallway. Allen let out a sigh of relief.

That became a gulp suddenly.

The sound of hundreds of guns cocking could be heard, echoing up and down the hall. Ten Level Fours stood at the front lines, aiming hands or guns towards them, and in between them were Sheryl, Lulubell, Skin Bolic, Joyd, the Bondomu twins, Wisely, Tryde, and Fiddler. Floating above them and also surrounded by more Level Fours was the Millennium Earl, grinning and with a confetti popper in one hand. Mightra and Mercym were there, standing together directly below the Earl.

It wasn't just this unexpected ambush either. The moment Allen had opened the door, a net had suddenly twisted and spun itself around his – and likely the others' – feet, locking them together to where he was fighting for balance.

"Welcome, you nuisance of mine," Adam chirped happily, then popped the confetti so that it rained down on some Akuma before him. "Many restless nights you have caused me, Allen Walker... Or should I say... Fourteenth?"

Allen scowled. Beyond the fact that the Earl had all the Noah gathered already – this was months and months too soon! – the Earl apparently also knew the greatest secret he had been trying to keep.

Again, without the grasp for control, without the sudden headache... The music humming in the back of Allen's mind suddenly sprang forward. "Hello, brother. It's been a long time."

"Fourteenth..." the Earl breathed. Knowing that Allen harbored the man was one thing, but for the Noah to reveal itself was something else entirely.

"Close, but not quite," Allen quirked. "For now, you may call me the Millennium Earl, Adam."

"Still trying to kill me? Is that your wish?" Adam asked softly. The whole hallway was quiet, holding its breath as the conversation continued.

The Music was a loud, jumbled orchestra, in which it was hard to hear anything over, including thoughts. But then, Allen could also hear everything, even the quietest breath down at the end of the hallway. As such, he could hear the Marshals beside him struggling against the net bindings, and were soon to break free. He needed to delay just a bit longer.

"My wish, dear brother, is for you to give up this vendetta against the world, to return to being my brother again. My wish is for you to again be Adam, not the harbinger of the end of humanity. I _wish_ to save your soul, and with this sword you know I shall. But there must always be a Millennium Earl, and so I will take your place when giving you salvation. You deserve it more than me," Allen responded easily, and the snap of a net joined the cacophonous Music.

"Now," Allen grinned widely, "you are all about to enjoy a great show. Watch, as I simply wave my hands, and when I'm done, all my companions here today will be _gone._" A heartbeat of confused silence, then, "_Death Ball!"_

_Allen... You fool,_ Cross thought to himself bitterly as he dragged Cloud Nine back with a hand over her mouth, Tiedoll doing the same with Winters. Just as Allen had planned, the attack provided a thick smokescreen for them. The plan was obvious from his apprentice's words. Allen would distract the Earl while they escaped. And Allen had no intention of leaving with them.

"_Cross Grave!"_ Allen shielded himself with, leaning to the left against Crown Clown as it protected him from returning fire. Sword maneuvers came easily to him, cleaving Akuma left and right even if they lacked the power to destroy Level Fours in a single blow. _"Energy Arc!"_

A mind of many minds, Crown Clown sent an impulse of warning. Allen dropped to his back on the floor, muttering, _"Crown Belt..."_ Crown Clown exploded outwards in a disc of the white belts, eliminated more Akuma while protecting him from more bullets. Allen rolled off his back – Rhode still clinging tightly to his shoulder – and began the fight anew.

He was losing, he knew.

Sarah, she had slain the black Crown Clowns that had appeared, then was sent back underground as he still fought. Allen took another few bullets in the back and dropped to a knee, cursing. Pentacles appeared along his form as the poison tried killing him, but Allen cleansed it, gasping with exhaustion.

Skin roared and knocked Allen off his feet. He hit the wall, and his Innocence deactivated for a moment as his conscious faltered. Allen hit the ground in just his uniform, with his left arm the black limb. Then, he reactivated his Innocence, bringing back the claw and allowing Crown Clown to detach. _"Crown Edge!"_

Hundreds and hundreds of gold rings shot out of his claws, from each finger, and impaled the nearby Akuma. _"Cross Grave!" _Allen protected himself again with the spiraling shield, nearly gasping his attacks now.

"Give it up, boy," Joyd tried as he and the other Noah approached slowly. "Don't make it harder than it already is."

"N-Never," Allen gasped. _"Edge End! Cross Grave!"_ He lurched from his kneel into a sprint, slipping past the approaching Noah and back into the fray against the Akuma. He ripped his sword out of his arm, cleaved more Akuma in half. _"Energy Arc! Death Ball!"_

Rhode clutched onto Allen's shoulder. She was glad she was in her doll form, so that she couldn't cry. _Oh, Allen... you try so hard._ She knew he wouldn't give up, not until he was cold against the ground. It was one of the things she loved about him, but right now she hated that trait more than anything. She didn't want to see him die, not like this, and she knew she couldn't do a thing to stop it.

Allen swung again and again, throwing his sword when he could and summoning it back to him. A particularly nasty Level Four approached, and Allen snarled as he tried destroying it. Instead, an arm stopped his swing, somehow holding solid against his sword. Joyd was there, smiling at Allen weakly. "Boy, please..."

Allen shouldered past him, sundered the Level Four, basking in the joy of so many souls becoming free. Joyd reached out for him again, and Allen swung back. Joyd danced to the side, wary of the sword, but still he tried.

The exhaustion was getting to him now. Allen could barely stand. Sword fighting was one thing, but using the abilities of his Innocence took much more strength than that. Allen swung wide again, not really even close to hitting anything. He fell to a knee, felt Rhode bury her plushy face against his neck.

He rose again, turned it into a swing, and by luck hit a Level Two. He spun on his heel to swing at what he knew was behind him, but the target stepped to the side quickly. Allen's strength gave out, and he stumbled. The person behind him caught him as he fell, lithe arms holding him upright.

Allen, panting, weakly turned his head to see Lulubell holding him. Would she knock him out now? Kill him? Allen closed his eyes and leaned against her. Her grip on him tightened, and his head rested down on her shoulder. He had lost, but his friends had escaped. It was over. The Earl still lived, and likely he had died.

As his sword rested against the ground, and as he leaned against the Noah of Lust while Rhode held him, Allen was reminded of the bet. He had gotten past the kitchens, and as such he had won. He smiled slightly.

Consciousness was leaving him. Lulubell was still holding him upright, still holding him in her arms.

"Thank you," he breathed out weakly, and then there was blackness.

* * *

AN: Hope all of you caught that the first part of this chapter was fake. Yes, Allen failed in killing the Earl, and now he is captured, in the hands of the Noah. Till next time.


	46. A:27

**Mystjerne:** At that point, no, she hasn't. Only the some from when the cloak had her both in Headquarters and the conflict when Crow and Noah met them and Allen in France, just before they left.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Forty-Four - Allen

* * *

They tortured him.

Allen had woken up in, rather than a grimy cell, a colorful room with plush walls, with shackles binding his wrists to the wall but allowing him to rest against the floor. Those accommodations were mild though, compared to what he went through when Wisely was commanded to take the answers from his memories. Answers to what those phantom memories were in the Earl's mind, the memories of a future that never happened.

The Noah had tried for days. Allen managed to hold him off, at the cost of mind-numbing pain, but in the end he finally slammed Wisely out with enough force to leave the man crying on the floor until someone came to retrieve him.

Lulubell had been called in next, and Allen smiled grimly as the door closed behind her. She wouldn't hold back an inch, not for all their familiarity and (in his opinion) friendship. He watched her as she unbuttoned her black jacket, depositing it against the far wall so it wouldn't get bloodied. She was left in her white blouse and blue tie. Her gold eyes remained on his grey as she removed her right glove then her left.

"You know why I'm here?" Lulubell asked, arms going to her sides as she stood in the middle of the room.

Allen smiled up at her. Seeing her dressed that way brought back memories. Of course, always memories when she tortured him, but some were actually pleasant. "Will you free my arms before we begin?" Lulubell glanced at his hands. "You know I won't try anything."

With two long steps she was there, bending over him as she twisted the locking mechanism. Allen leaned back, admiring her smooth, flawless face, up until she look down to meet his gaze, and he smiled. The shackles came off then, and he sucked in a breath as he lowered his arms. They were stiff and painful.

He rubbed his raw wrists after to sooth the pain. Then, once they were at least functioning again, he reached inside his coat for something. Lulubell watched him, then twitched slightly when she saw what he had in there.

A brown paper bag was revealed, and Allen shook it slightly. His grin was lopsided. "Just in case you confronted me when we were going for the Earl. Of course, you left before I could bring it out."

Lulubell looked conflicted as she stared solely at the bag. "Y-You know I won't allow you to go free in exchange for that. I... can't..." Was that Lulubell stuttering? Allen chuckled in amusement.

"No worries, I wouldn't ask that of you. Just enjoy it now, then I'll take off my jacket and we'll begin," Allen shrugged his sore shoulders, then opened the bag and dumped some catnip onto a hand.

Lulubell gave him a wide, thankful smile before transforming into a kitten and darting forward. The black cat with the white stigmata on its forehead settled onto his lap, supported by his left hand, then began cleaning his right hand of the stuff with its soft yet rough little tongue. Allen leaned back against his padded wall and relished this peaceful moment, knowing how different things would be in less than an hour. He intended to stretch it as long as possible.

Eventually, the catnip was gone, and Lulubell began pressing her head against his hand and mewing. Allen opened his eyes and looked down at the insistent kitten and smiled. Adorable. More so knowing it was Lulubell, the woman who controlled her portion of Noah memory by...

Allen's heart clenched as he thought about it, but his smile remained firm. He quickly pulled out the bag and sprinkled more catnip onto his hand.

Lulubell dove right in happily. Allen began petting her as she continued, and he smiled when he heard her purring.

A prisoner to the enemy, could he even afford contemplating those thoughts of earlier? Of a happier time, when he was sitting in front of a fire with Rhode and she took him into her world. When he spoke with Road, or when the Fourteenth spoke to him in the man's room. What did he feel for Lulubell?

He chuckled softly, pouring more catnip into his hand. Lulubell mewed in pleasure, near attacking his hand in her desire for the green flakes. Not for the first time, Allen wondered just what that innocent green substance did to her to make her so obsessed.

Not much remained in the bag when Lulubell finished off his hand, but before pouring it Allen scooped up the kitten and lifted her above his head. His shoulders groaned in pain, but he ignored it. Lulubell struggled and mewed, but she was still purring as she writhed in his hands. If a kitten could smile, he felt she would be.

He lowered her back to his lap, eyes half-lidded as he watched her. He poured the rest of the bag into his hand, crumpling it so she knew as well. Lulubell gave him a single look before she began licking his hand. An almost pitying look. He smiled softly. Moments like these would make it worth it. Maybe.

Lulubell and her skilled tongue cleaned his hand quickly, then she fixed him with another look. It was time for his torture. Allen grinned crookedly.

The Noah then changed back into her true form... Right there on top of him... Without her clothes.

Allen's eyes bugged as suddenly Lulubell was sitting cross-legged on his stomach, staring down at him. "L-Lulubell? What are-?"

"Look, Allen Walker, I do not want to inflict more harm onto you. More than knowing it will be useless, simply I have seen enough of your blood stain that shirt. However, I will not fail the Earl. He wants answers from you, and I must get them from you."

"You know almost as much as I do," Allen said, then gulped. Eyes to eyes. A very pretty shade of gold, they sparkle in light. Focus on the eyes... _Ohmygod why does she have to be naked?_ How could he focus on the eyes when _that_ is right in front of his face?

"The only thing I know about those memories is that the longer one leaves that black form of your Innocence on, the more they appear until eventually you are replaced by the one from our first life. Duke Millennium wishes to know where they're from, what causes them, and if they're real."

Allen's struggle halted suddenly as he realized what she just said. She knew the answer to all three of the Earl's questions already, yet had refrained from mentioning them. "...Why?"

Lulubell bent so her face was closer to his and very serious. "He has not asked, so I have no reason to tell him. What he _has_ asked of me is to get those answers from you."

Sometimes this women made no sense to him, sometimes that was just fine for him. "Lulubell-chan... Thank you."

She nodded, only slightly. "That is, perhaps, for the catnip." Allen felt that it wasn't, though; she could have told the Earl before she knew he had it. "Now... We have many hours before I am to be done for the day, and I can think of a more suitable way of repaying you for the catnip... If you'll have me."

It struck Allen suddenly, and the reminder that she was naked hit him. He closed his eyes; that was safest. "Lulubell... That was a one time thing, and you know it... I wasn't myself then."

One finger came to his chest. "You are no longer married, Allen Walker." A second finger joined the first. "Rhode is also grounded, so she will not come to make the same offer." A third. "And she did not, nor would not, mind. I will not beg, especially not for you, but there are faults to your logic."

Allen opened his eyes at that, and he almost regretted it before he could bring his eyes from her chest to her eyes. "What do you mean Rhode is grounded? What did she do?"

"First, she claimed to have married an enemy, then declared that no Noah may harm him, and finally was found escorting him thought the Ark as he searched to destroy the Duke Millennium... And then, the Duke remembers the wedding in one of his phantom memories, and that one had been verified to him. Needless, she is not allowed to see you."

All things considered, that made perfect sense. It never happened in his first life, but it made sense. Unfortunately.

Allen sighed, closing his eyes as he felt how that sigh shifted her body. Was it because she was the Noah of Lust or because all Noah had taken a stance against God? And why wasn't the Fourteenth here raging up a storm?

"Lulubell... I like you, I can say I honestly do, as a friend and with a possibility of more, but we can't do that. There may be no paper, there may be no ring, but those wedding vows are in my heart. I spoke them and with meaning, and they will always be there. I don't care if you or she thinks it's right or not, I need to at least _try."_

"Tell me then, Allen Walker, what are those wedding vows in your heart?"

Allen sighed. It wasn't hard to recall, not in the slightest, not from what he still considered the happiest day (and night) of his life. "I, Allen Walker, take you, Rhode Camelot, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"Good. Now, tell me which part of that forbids you from another woman."

_What is wrong with everyone?_ Allen thought fiercely as his eyes flew open again. He saw her smile, and he had no idea what to think. Though, the repeating of his vows firmed his resolve, and he shook his head. "Lulubell, I can't. I won't. Please, don't ask me to."_ Not now._

The woman leaned back and shrugged. "If you don't want my body, then so be it." She got off him, walked over to her clothes and dressed, then turned back to him. "I believe you wished to remove your jacket before we began."

_Did anything change between us?_ Allen wondered. But then, why would it, unless she had been offering more than her body. Such as, her heart. Which brought a new question to ponder. 'What did he feel for Lulubell' was now joined by 'what did Lulubell feel for him'.

Allen shrugged off his Marshal's jacket and threw it off into a corner. Already so many scars riddled him from this life. He was about to gain so many more. This wasn't something he could ever hold against Lulubell, though.

XXXX

"Good evening, Lulubell-chan," Allen greeted as she entered, and already she was working the buttons of her jacket.

"It is morning," she said simply, and Allen smiled sheepishly. Once dressed properly, she bent over him again to undo the shackles that held his wrists, and he thanked her as her massaged them gently. More scars were located there now from chafing against the metal at night and healing with the rest of him. The walls near him had become stained with blood.

For days she had come and done as ordered, and Allen had to wonder how long it would last before the Earl grew tired of no responses and just killed him. Fortunately, he had an idea.

"Say, Lulubell-chan, what would I have to give you for you to free me?"

The woman stopped then and looked at him. "Return the Akuma Egg."

Allen blinked. "That's all?"

She nodded. "It was obvious before I began that I would get no answers from you, and thus displease the Duke Millennium. However, if I could at least gain the Egg, he would be somewhat pleased." She smiled slightly. "I'm surprised it's taken this long for you to ask."

Typical Lulubell logic. How to best please the Earl even when she knew she would displease him.

"If you get me outside, to where I can open a Gate back to my Ark, I'll lead you right to the Egg," Allen bargained. He even held his hand out, to seal the deal.

Lulubell didn't hesitate. She took his hand, hers soft and small, and the bargain was struck. Allen smiled at her, and abruptly she pulled him to his feet with surprising strength.

Allen staggered once on his feet, and she maneuvered herself so his arm was over her shoulder and she was supporting him. Allen was much weaker from his imprisonment than he thought he would be.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Allen asked, testing his legs again. He could walk, but running was out of the question until he worked out the stiffness. He smiled suddenly. He was attempting a breakout with Lulubell. _Lulubell_ of all Noah.

"How long can you hold your breath?" she asked, and she led him to the door.

Allen blinked. Now that was a strange question. But then, this was Lulubell. Her plans would work, no matter how strange they seemed. Well, they might not _always_ work, but they were usually pretty sound. "Um, I don't really know. Two minutes last time I checked, but that was before getting sent back and I was rested then, not recovering from imprisonment."

She nodded, then opened the door. "I've commanded all Akuma away from the path I'll take. I'll stop every minute for a new breath for you..." She glanced at him, gold eyes cold. "I know you can hold out for those."

Allen frowned at her as they hobbled into the hallway. "Lulubell-chan, what do you-"

Her form suddenly melted into water, clothes falling to the floor and leaving him to stumble until he could reach the wall. Allen's eyes widened when he realized what she meant to do, and he quickly sucked in a large gulp of air. Seeing him prepared, the puddle on the floor swirled up around him, forming into the aquatic Lulubell.

Then, the watery woman flowed forward at an intense speed.

Allen was left to gape as she moved fast and sure. Down hallways, Allen could barely make out the shape of doors before they were out of sight. Turns came sharp and sudden, and if it weren't for all the water around him cushioning the turns, he was sure he'd be more than a little sore. The woman did at least take the time to _open_ doors when transferring rooms, a split-second pause before he was lurched forward again.

Allen knew he had misjudged his air rather quickly, as he was running out near the end of the first hall. His lungs began to burn as he glimpsed hallway after hallway after room.

Then, fortunately, Lulubell ejected his body suddenly after one of the turns. Allen took a merciful breath, filling his dying lungs again, yet before he could exhale for another, Lulubell scooped him up inside her and moved again.

Allen groaned, not knowing how long he could keep this up. How far did they have to go?

More halls and more turns. Allen already knew very little of the Earl's Ark's interior, and the high speed did nothing to help orient him. He tried to count to sixty, so he knew when he was next getting his air, but the dizziness took the numbers from his mind. It couldn't have been much farther... Couldn't have...

Allen felt himself leave the safety of Lulubell's water to tumble along a carpeted ground, ending with him slamming into a wall. He groaned. Well, he tried to groan; instead he just coughed and spat. As soon as he managed another mouthful of air, Lulubell scooped him up again and darted down the hallway again.

Allen tried to calm himself, to focus himself. He closed his eyes, feeling the loops and spins and jerks his body was doing. Those motions became distant from him, isolated from where his mind was focusing. All he concentrated on was how much breath he had inside him, on the symptoms of his body lacking enough oxygen. He likely could count efficiently now, but he didn't care to try. He would get air when he got air. Focus. He could manage.

Even in this state, Allen grew worried before he was again expelled from Lulubell. Bleary and watery eyes focused up on Lulubell as he exhaled then inhaled new air, seeing the determination on her face, and was again consumed within her.

Drifting in a sea of currents, Allen relaxed himself. The jerks didn't seem as harsh anymore, now that he wasn't trying to anticipate them. All panic had fled his body, replaced by calm. Eyes closed, it was all sensation. He was escaping. Lulubell would see him safe. He had air.

His wet body on tile floor slid rather than tumbled, and he nearly laughed as he saw Lulubell scowl at his retreating form, slithering back towards him like a swirling snake. Allen got his next breath of air then welcomed the submersion back inside her torso.

They were next inside a room of giant lily pads, stalks vanishing into blackness far below, that were sturdy enough to stand on and jump between to reach the next door. Lulubell paused before that door, spat Allen out. Allen inhale deliberately, yet he was surprised to see Lulubell not collect him again. She paused outside the door, pressing her liquid ear against it.

Allen watched her and used the time to fully regain his breath. Then, he heard it. Two people walking by the door, discussing something or other. Two Noah, most likely, otherwise Lulubell could have commanded they not be there ahead of time. He focused on not making a sound as they passed. It was almost funny, them being entirely soundless when Lulubell was a dozens of feet long humanoid being of water, towering over him.

The sounds retreated from the door, and Lulubell paused another moment before thrusting him inside her stomach and opening the door, flowing down the hall away from where the two other Noah had been headed.

After only a couple more stops, they were there.

For the final time, Lulubell deposited him from herself, then said, "This is the only Gate outside we could get to without passing through one of the rooms holding Akuma."

Allen nodded, coughing briefly. "Thanks for the rush," he mumbled as he pushed his wet hair away from his eyes and opened the door.

XXXX

If Allen wasn't mistaken, this was Morocco.

The Gate was inside a building, but only feet away was a balcony overlooking a market. Allen took the few steps to that balcony, saw the many people. He breathed in a whiff of cooked goods, sand, and salt. A port city. Freedom.

Lulubell had followed him, and he saw the shadows fill with a brief light as she transformed back from her water form. Allen hesitated in turning around from the balcony.

"Did you changed back into your human form?" he asked, idly wiping droplets from his form.

"My Noah form," she corrected, and Allen was glad for his reluctance. She wouldn't have any clothes, and that was the last thing he needed at the moment.

Shrugging off his Marshals jacket, he said, "Here, wear this." He held it out behind him.

There was the soft pads of feet approaching, and then he heard Lulubell from right behind him. "Are you so weak-willed as to not be able to stand the mere sight of a female body? I thought I trained you better than that." But she still took the jacket.

Allen huffed a laugh. _Doesn't matter how strong a man's will is, with a body like that it'll always be a distraction._ "Decent yet?"

"Yes. Let's just finish this, so I may return the Egg," came her impatient response.

Allen turned to see the slender Noah wrapped in his coat, and he couldn't help but stare for a moment. It was big on her, obviously, but still the end only went as far as her slender thighs. The buttons were done only mostly up, leaving a hint of cleavage. Even covered, the limited clothing seemed a tad suggestive. Long legs bared from upper thigh to toes added to the image.

But then Allen grew an easy smile and recited lyrics of the Music in his mind briefly. A couple of steps and he was to her, and an arm around her back guided her towards his now open Gate, brilliantly white as opposed the the Earl's midnight black. "Hey now, we aren't enemies for the moment. When's the last time we actually spent time together in good relations?"

"..."

"Exactly." They entered his Gate, and he closed it behind him. "So let's actually enjoy the break for once. No rushing."

Lulubell walked with him, and she sent a blank look his way. "Of all the people in this world I could associate with, why did I choose you?"

Allen laughed. _That was a joke. I'm sure it was..._ "Because, I give you catnip." She twitched.

They walked to a flat section of wall, and after a moment a door appeared there by Allen's doing. "Well, let's go get your Egg."

The door was opened, and they both stepped into the room originally holding the egg, looking nearly barren save the floating and glittering gem. Everything was exactly as the Earl had left it since Allen took the Ark, sans the defending Skulls. Both took a moment to take in the magnitude of what was before them, the artifact of magic and technology, the Earl's machinery for producing Akuma, his most prized possession, Allen's most prized target for destruction...

"So, how have things been since reawakening to this life?" Allen asked casually as they began to move forward, him closing the door behind him and letting it vanish into air.

"As could be expected," she replied simply, then continued with a faint smile, "though, the events of your travel from Germany to China are rather amusing in retrospect. The me of then had grown quite frustrated and loathing of you, not recognizing the futility of her mission. In fact, my reason for visiting you on your Ark the day of my awakening was to murder you, again not applying the failures of before. Perhaps I intended to wait for an advantage and press it, but even now I know that none would be given."

Allen slowed their walk as he turned to her, mouth parted in a picturesque look of shock. When she glanced at him with a questioning look, he could only stumble out, "Sorry, I'm just not used to you speaking that much at a single time- ah!" Allen laughed as she struck out at him with the hand-whip, missing only slightly. Some habits died hard, like the urge to get a rise from Lulubell, though she gave a good punishment to disincline the idea.

The woman sniffed and turned her head from him, looking again at the prestigious Akuma Egg. One of her hands came out to touch its glossy surface, gliding as she began pacing around it. "I remember the last time the two of us stood this near to the Egg."

Allen stepped up to it, but didn't follow her as she moved slowly around. "An interesting day, and quite hard to forget. I come in finding so many of my close friends injured or dead, see some get converted into Skulls and the others killed. I met my first Level Four there, and that was perhaps the first day my own anger towards you matched what you felt towards me."

Her voice carried a touch of smile, even without him looking. "Believe me, Allen Walker, what resentment you felt then holds little to the uncontrollable fury I felt towards you that day. I had succeeded in recovering the Egg, and yourself as a gift, but was prevented by your Time Exorcist. Then, I nearly sacrificed myself in keeping the Egg from harm, used that Time Exorcist as a human shield, and still you destroyed it _while_ it was already through the Gate."

She had completed her rotation and was coming back into sight, and Allen noticed appraisingly that she had transformed herself into her human form, with the blond hair and pale skin. Her silver eyes stared into his grey. He smiled slightly; she looked well in his jacket like that. "Nearly sacrificed? You survived against my Master, Marshal Winters, Tiedoll, Cloud Nine, and myself without taking a scratch, and you did that by yourself. Not another Noah could make the same claim, not even the Fourteenth."

"You do not think you could do the same?" she prodded.

Allen deflected the question. She knew he considered himself separate from the man. They _were_ separate. _Fourteenth? Say something, damn you! It's been too long to deny your existence now!_

Finally, they stood together again, both staring at the Akuma Egg. "Allen..." He glanced at her, seeing the pale beauty only looking at the gem-like artifact. "Do you think you will survive this war?"

Even with its simple intent, there was much to that question. She knew, in her own mind at least, that the Duke Millennium would win. All Exorcists would die. Allen could be spared, given his hybridism into the Noah family, yet still he had insisted, as the Fourteenth, that he was Adam's enemy. Adam would kill him for that; kill him permanently. So with that in mind, she could be asking whether he thought he could _win_ – by strategic action, luck, or a trump card like the Heart of Innocence – or she could be asking him if he would defy the Fourteenth and join the Noah when the Dark Order lost.

"I will keep walking, Lulubell-chan, until the very end," he said that with determination, recited the words etched by Mana's own hands. The words his father impressed onto his heart. Her silver eyes like liquid mercury moved to meet his, narrowed only slightly like a reminder of her catlike tendencies. "Why do you ask?"

She held the stare for a moment longer, an equal beauty framed in blond as she was the darkly beautiful woman with framing locks of raven. Then, her gaze lowered a flicker before returning to the glittering Egg. "I will miss having someone I can speak freely with."

His arm came up to the slender shoulders covered by his own jacket. His smile wasn't large nor was it small. It was fake yet it was not. It simply was, and without reason. "Don't count me out just yet; I still have a few tricks that may surprise you. And if in the end I do fall, well, we have all the time until then to make up for what is lost. You are a friend, Lulubell, one of the closest I have on that side of the war. I really want to say 'anytime you wish to talk, just come on over,' but we both know I cannot nor will not give away this Ark's location. Though, you can just ask Rhode. She usually let's you do what you want."

The moment hung, a settled silence as he held a single arm around her, and then it passed and he lowered his arm. Lulubell took only the slightest step towards the Akuma Egg, so that she was a step away from him. "I assume you intend to open a door directly under this Egg to the outside, so that I may do the same to get it into Duke Millennium's Ark." Allen nodded, and she looked at him through the corner of her eyes. "How about a game of poker before then?"

Allen accepted before he thought about it, which as many men could say is a very bad idea. Lulubell, like himself, Tyki, Rhode, and even Adam, enjoyed gambling. The tantalizing promise of rewards and equal punishments, the logical calculation of marginal cost and marginal benefits, the endless flow of carefully solved odds... Tyki was the average gambler, Rhode the risk taker, himself for the thrill of cheating, Adam for the comparisons in cards to life, and Lulubell for the logical calculations.

However, the Noah of Lust also had a particular fondness for only one game in particular: strip poker. Perhaps it was the influence of her portion of Noah's memory, perhaps a trace of her native French culture, or perhaps a personal preference. Regardless, it was because she played that that Wisely, the Bondomu twins, and Mercym all came to compete. And lost, but still they tried.

Allen entering the game, some years back, changed things once it became obvious she could no longer dominate the table through sheer logic. Any game that pitted the two against each other became more private for obvious reasons, and even then Rhode was always a third competitor for obvious reasons.

To play against just each other, as he had accidentally just agreed on, would mean one of them would be naked before hours end, and either way it went seemed bad for him in the end.

He tried to recover, quickly. "But just regular poker, right?"

"Don't be a fool." _And there goes that idea._ Lulubell looked down at the single Marshal jacket she was wearing and wrinkled her nose. "First, I will dress myself properly, then we will play. Simple rules for the game, for a measure of fairness. You may not touch the cards with your Innocence, and any time you are caught cheating results in the loss of one article of clothing."

"...Alright. I have a spare change of your clothes in... uh, one of the rooms – I don't really know which... You leave enough of them around when you depart from battles through the air or water."

Lulubell nodded and turned towards where he had just opened a new door. "I will find them. I will return here in ten minutes." She departed, leaving Allen alone in the room with the Egg. She trusted him not to damage it – she, Lulubell, _trusted_ him, an enemy, not to harm the Earl's greatest creation. It was strange having that sort of trust bond with an enemy.

Now, Allen had to wonder which part disturbed him more: that she could search the entire _massive_ Ark, find her clothes, change into them, and return to that door all under ten minutes – when he knew from experience Rhode couldn't dress that quickly even knowing where her clothes _were_ – or that he completely believed that she could and would.

He sighed.

Sure enough, the woman returned with time to spare, dressed in her usual black suit and blue tie, though she remained in her blond human form. The clothes had been freshly cleaned and pressed, courtesy of Kawamura. The woman had his Marshal jacket folded in her hands, and once the door closed and vanished behind her, she handed it over.

Allen shrugged on his coat, then popped the deck of cards out of the sleeve pocket he kept them in. Not being allowed to touch the cards with his Innocence would be a great hindrance to his ability to cheat, so he was glad to be wearing his top hat at a time like this. This might actually be the closest game of cards he'd play in years.

Shuffling with one hand was a skill he had learned a long time ago, and Allen easily did so and with a flourish as they both sat down there on the floor before the Akuma Egg. He dealt the cards, then held his breath.

The throes of the game was all Allen anticipated and more. Piece by piece they both lost, him successfully cheating when the opportunity arose and only getting caught once (the woman had a sharp eye, after all). Eventually, the two were down to undergarments, and they just revealed their hands.

"Full house," she muttered softly.

Allen let out a shaky breath. "Four of a kind." He had won again.

Things were rather drafty for him, being down to only boxers as he was. He figured it had to be more so for Lulubell with just those lacy black things, and as it was she even had to remove one.

The French Noah had no hesitation as she unclasped and removed her bra, and Allen's eyes averted. Kinda. Such was the spoils of victory, yet his guilt limited full enjoyment.

One more hand and he could be done here. Just win and leave, then many things could be avoided. It didn't help that the room was dimmed with its limited light, and what light there was glittered off the Akuma Egg marvelously. It was setting some kind of mood, one Allen was trying very hard to ignore.

Then again, Allen wasn't exactly nervous or uncomfortable by the situation. This wouldn't be the first time he turned the Noah starkers, nor would it likely be the last. He just didn't like doing it without Rhode here. Then again, the last time the three had played (which he had won), Rhode had let out a catcall for Lulubell once she was finally down, so it wasn't like she was the type to...

_Sometimes I still wonder what on Earth I got myself into when I married a Noah,_ Allen sighed to himself as he shuffled, then focused on the cards. _Creased top edge, so that's a spade. Slightly curled corner, ace. Creased left corner, king..._ Let Lulubell do all the calculations she wanted, that did little against Allen knowing which cards were which ahead of time, so he could shuffle in particular ways.

"When dealing with the advantages of this game," Lulubell began as he handed her her cards, "it is not like the 'counting of cards' in Blackjack. Because you shuffle after each hand, the number would be lost." She plucked out two cards and slid them to him, and he exchanged them as he listened in silence.

Allen exchanged three, then drew their replacements. She continued. "It is the watching; observing known cards as they go into the deck and are shuffled around, keeping an eye on them so the order is known ahead of time. It can tell the watcher what to expect and thus what to exchange."

"Then you should know my cards as well, and also who wins this hand," Allen noted. She didn't respond, only glanced at him with those silver eyes. That she was topless was again noticed by him, and after a moment his eyes averted again. "Are you ready?"

She showed her cards. "Straight flush." Hearts, from six to ten.

That hand was nearly impossible to beat, and Allen rocked back slightly as he stared down at his cards. Never had he lost a game in cards. Sure, he might lose a hand or two if he were distracted or letting someone win, but never an overall game.

And that wasn't about to happen now.

"Royal flush," Allen shrugged, then laid out his hand. From the Ten of Spades to the Ace of Spades. The last hand, he would take no risks and thus allowed himself only the best draw. Even then, the deck had been prepared for her drawing two cards so he could get all five. If she had taken any more or any less, he would likely have lost with a 'high card'.

She gave no reaction to her defeat, as always. She stood, and then she removed her final article of clothing. Once she was again seated, cross-legged, she gave him an expressionless look. Allen kept his eyes on hers or the cards he was putting away. He stopped at her voice though. "Instead of shuffling, this entire game you have been placing cards as you wished, disguised with your flourishes. That is cheating."

Allen took a breath, then stacked all the cards into his hand. He just wanted to get his cards and leave, but if she had...!

"You agreed to my terms," she concluded, looking at him very pointedly. A small Cheshire grin accompanied that, the one all Noah had at some point or other.

Allen tucked the deck away into his discarded coat, then rubbed his eyes with a slight blush. Never had a game come this close, and never had _he_ needed to go all the way. However, she was right, and he had little choice in the matter. With the utmost reluctance she never showed, he matched her state of dress and sat again, blushing. Lulubell's amused look did little to help appease him.

Well, Allen wasn't going to sit here like an embarrassed teenager all day. He leaned back on his hands and asked her, "When did you notice?"

"When you got my tie," she answered simply. There was a pause, and then she said, "Tell me, what do you plan on doing next?"

The shift in conversation was obvious. Two weeks of imprisonment by the Millennium Earl, two weeks under the knife from first Wisely then Lulubell herself, things had to have changed outside. Allen didn't know where Cross or the other Marshals were, where Miranda, Lenalee, Lavi, Crowley, or any of his other friends were. The Dark Order, Central, and Cross all had been left to their own devices. The rumored riots may have spread or been fully contained...

The only thing he really did have news on for the past two weeks was the activities of the Noah, funny enough.

"I'm going to search out what I can," Allen shrugged. Her casual presence was overwhelming his embarrassment, forcing him to not even really notice their nakedness. "Adam has sent too many of you out recently for meetings for me to be comfortable. The Scenario has changed, if not the goal for it."

"Gathering intelligence instead of simply striking the enemy," Lulubell noted approvingly, resting her arms on her knees. "I thought only the bookman thought that rationally."

Allen smirked slightly. These were the moments he favored with Lulubell. Not enemies, no tension. She could smile, she could tease. At times, he could even get her to laugh. It had only become a possibility after the catnip really. The thought was almost comical, but it was very much true. Because of _catnip_, she had sat through his presence while getting her fix. Then, they had spoken briefly. Then, to a greater extent. Come his marriage to Rhode, he and Lulubell had spent a year in his 'training.' That was where he had really begun to know her. And now, following that, he met her outside of the war as a friend with Rhode.

"So what's the deal with Rhode?" Allen asked after another silence settled. "You said she was _grounded_. How long until she can leave freely again?"

Lulubell shrugged. "Whenever Sheryl sees it fit."

Allen drummed his fingers on the ground behind him as he thought about it. Knowing Rhode, she would be thundering a tantrum of epic proportions if she remained locked away much longer. The sooner she was back, the better. Two weeks without hair nor smile of his blue haired Noah; Lulubell was the only reason he hadn't been crushed with loneliness just yet – the woman had given news and even a few messages before the daily interrogation sessions.

One of the reasons Allen was always uncertain about labeling himself and Lulubell as friends was because despite their familiarity and ease, they never really... fully acted like friends. Their conversations always seemed to drift into these strange pauses of silence between topics. Not uncomfortable or awkward silence, but a simple silence where nothing was spoken. It was odd.

In the next, he again noticed Lulubell's beauty. It was hard not to, of course, more so when she was unclothed in all her glory like this. Her slight smile, too, made her appear even more attractive than usual, compared to the usually serious and emotionless expression she had when doing the Earl's business. Her body was lithe, yet with much more curves and womanly shape than Rhode's. She appeared to be in her lower twenties, similar to himself before getting sent to the past, though she was very much older, thanks to the many reincarnations Lustul had been given in order to protect the Millennium Earl. Not as old as Rhode, though; both Rhode the girl and Road the Eldest were older than Lulubell and Lustul, respectively.

And, as he was prone to of late, he pondered the question that's been scratching at the back of his mind. What did he feel for Lulubell? What did she feel for him? The woman never once ever, _ever_ displayed romantic conduct or anything similar...

_You've done more to win her affections on your own then I ever could have by influencing you,_ Allen thought to himself. _Hello, Fourtee- FOURTEENTH?_

"Perhaps I should go now. The time for your questioning would be ending soon. I must return with this Egg," Lulubell said suddenly, standing to her feet.

"W-wait!" Allen blurted suddenly, then grew distracted as she stood completely open to his eyes now. _Fourteenth, that was you! Say something! I know your there! Say something, damn it!_

Lulubell was staring at him, waiting for him, while Allen desperately yelled into his mind for the strangely absent Noah. He couldn't keep her waiting, and he couldn't quite move his eyes. _Say something!_ Allen moved as if to stand, rising partially from one knee, but he stopped as he continued trying to weed out the Musician. _SAY SOMETHING, DAMN YOU!_

"Have I offended you?" Lulubell asked, suddenly stoic.

Allen noticed his frustration was twisting his expression, and he quickly smoothed his face. "N-No. I just, er..." _Curse your soul, Fourteenth, I am NOT crazy! I know you're real!_ Lulubell was still waiting for him. Still very much naked, too.

With a great sigh, Allen collapsed back to the floor, rubbing his eyes. Was the Music louder now, again? Faintly, the beats and lyrics seemed just a tad more consuming. Why, oh why, was this happening to him, and why now? Where the hell was the Fourteenth, and why was he so silent?

"Allen?"

Allen jerked suddenly. Lulubell's voice had come from right in front of him. He could feel her breath on his arms. Opening his eyes, he saw her kneeled before him, a measure of unease on her face. That was the closest she had ever come to 'worry' for him. "Just... give me a second, please," he struggled out.

_Whatever you're planning, whatever you're doing to me, whatever you _think_ you are going to get me to do, you Noah-bastard, it will not work. I control this body. Me, Allen Walker. This is my body, and this is my mind, and you are the scum that forced your memories into this mind. Holding your silence will accomplish nothing, hear me! Nothing! You are REAL! REAL!_

Allen opened his eyes to feel his arm shaking. He looked at it, saw the tightly curled fist, the spasms of an over-tensed muscle. Slowly, he relaxed the arm. His fingers pulled out of his palm, leaving four red crescents.

Lulubell was still kneeled right there in front of him, in her blond human form. Her face was unreadable as she studied him, a face only inches from his own. Just a few inches, and he could kiss her - kiss that beautiful face, close his eyes and take in her scent, slip his tongue in her mouth...

_My body and my MIND!_

Taking a final shaky breath, Allen said, "When you return to the Earl, don't tell him you helped me escape. Tell him that you came in and found Master trying to break me out, and you followed us all the way back onto this Ark. Once here, you stole the Egg for him. That would please him most, and keep you free of punishment."

She watched him for a few more moments, her slitted eyes of silver unblinking as a cat's. Then, she nodded slightly, accepting his idea, and with that nod she allowed herself to transform back into her Noah form. Cream colored skin washed dark, while blond hair melted black. The eyes flashed from silver to gold, and the stigmata opened up in the band across her forehead.

Right when the transformation ended, only a second or two long, Allen suddenly lunged forward to attack her with a kiss. Lulubell's eyes widened in surprise before she fell back, Allen's arms around her cushioning the short fall. She had kissed him before, within reason, but this kiss was savage in comparison, a needy grasp for something she couldn't identify. Lulubell almost thought Allen was under influence by the Fourteenth again, but his skin remained the same light tan, as well as a lack of the other traits.

Allen could feel how her slight form fit into his arms, could feel the swell of her breasts against his chest. Her full lips slowly became responsive. Her own arms came up around his back. Lulubell rolled them over suddenly, so she was on top of him. Allen groaned. He didn't know where the urge had come from, and he had no choice in the matter. Her lips parted, and that was all he needed for his tongue to be in her mouth. Hers met his, and they battled playfully. His hand went up her back to run through the tresses of her hair.

Her scent filled him as he breathed in through his nose, her touch sending sparks throughout his being. Her taste... was that of a woman. Not candy. Not caramel, nor chocolate, nor taffy or any sugary product. Not cherries.

That thought bothered him, strangely. Why should that matter? What was so significant about candy? There was... someone else. Someone else with that taste. Who was...? The answer came to him like a lightning bolt.

Rhode.

What the hell was he doing? This wasn't right; what possessed him to _kiss_ Lulubell? He wouldn't have...

Allen broke the kiss with a low growl, eyes squeezed shut. His forehead came to her neck, resting against it as his mind seethed. _Damn you, Fourteenth._

Something had changed between them. That much was obvious. The game of 'push and shove' that he had mastered, the struggle for control over his body... the Fourteenth had found a way around it. That's what was going on. It had to be. The man, in his silence, had been snooping around for a new way to control him, and he had found it...

Or Allen had snapped, and had made all the conversations between him and the Fourteenth up.

"You stopped?" Lulubell asked softly, her hands coming to a rest on his shoulders.

Allen was silent for a moment, and for the first time he felt that one of their pauses might have been uncomfortable. For him, it was the reluctance to speak. He had to say it. Once spoken it would be truth. He had to say it.

"I..." He swallowed. "I think I might be losing, Lulubell."

One finger under his chin turned his head so that he was facing her. Her gold eyes stared into his curiously. "Losing against what?" There were several answers, after all. Losing against temptation, lusts, the war against the Earl even...

He closed his eyes and drew back from her, untangling from her wonderful embrace. Quietly, he muttered, "Losing against the Fourteenth."

* * *

AN: Ah, Allen and his teenage body flooding him with hormones.

You know, I think I lost many a good reviewers and readers for this story in my short break. Perhaps because they haven't realized I started up again or something... Come back! *cries*


	47. A:28

**stryder107:** Too late for it to matter, but it's okay. For the sake of this story, let's say she's in her twenties. :D

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Forty-Five - Allen

* * *

Allen wandered.

After dressing and releasing Lulubell with the Akuma Egg somewhere in Canada, Allen had wandered his Ark, looking for friendly and familiar faces. There were none, save for an excited Kawamura. The converted Akuma mentioned that everyone had left some time ago, leaving her by herself.

After speaking with her for a bit, Allen expanded his aimless searching outside his Ark. He checked international hotspots, finding and destroying some Akuma if not discovering anything significant. At least the Earl hadn't destroyed the world during his imprisonment.

Completing his quick-search of the major countries left only two more things on his list to check out: the Dark Order Headquarter's recovery and the thus far rumored rioted towns that he was somehow the cause of. He was reluctant to revisit the building he still called home, so he decided to see the towns first.

"Oi, Timcampy!" Allen called. The golden golem that was his companion hadn't been seen in too long. Allen watched through the Ark's screens as Timcampy zipped through halls and rooms, following the internal map Allen had used to find Cross those years ago.

Eventually, the modified golem appeared, and he crashed into Allen in a friendly hug, fiery tail clutching Allen tightly. Allen laughed and patted him, just as relieved to see Tim.

"Hey, boy, you think you can show me some of the towns we visited when tracking Cross on this map?" Allen pointed to the screen before him, displaying an image of the entire world.

Timcampy growled as if insulted and spat out a projector beam that illuminated the entire path they had followed. Allen smiled and zoomed in on eastern Europe, allowing Tim time to readjust his beams. Allen zoomed in again, and again. This continued until he had narrowed the screen to a noticeable city, and after checking the name managed to make a Gate inside a forest nearby the town.

Dressed in top hat and Marshal's uniform, Allen emerged from that Gate and made his way to the town. Timcampy insisted in coming along, not that Allen would dream of arguing, and the modified golem had ducked inside Allen's hat, tail sprouting from the back like an odd golden ponytail.

Leaving that heavy Marshal's jacket open was done automatically, without a thought anymore. As Allen smiled and greeted passersby (he noticed a great deal of them), he missed their reactions once they caught sight of his exposed torso. Husbands' eyes would widened, mouths opening in surprise and sympathy; women would gasp behind a hand, horrified. The pink flesh of scars were an obvious contrast to his tanned skin, as well as purplish lash marks and the tell-tale spiderwebbing of old burns. The white blotch of Innocence over his heart that had saved him from Lulubell's attack several months ago was a deformed tumor of flesh, pearly like a protruding bone.

The ravages of war he no longer noticed.

What he did notice, however, was the people themselves. Some leaving where dirty and carrying nothing. Those few going towards the town appeared to be government officials, a few volunteer rescue crews, and similar groups. However, one thing consistent with everyone, from the empty-handed leavers to the refugees carrying their lives on their back to the officials going in, was the stark tension. The air seemed alive with it, a soundless buzz loud enough to match the Music in Allen's head.

This man here would scowl, his very soul filled with a bitterness that would not and could not be expelled. That woman, her eyes shifted erratically, trying to watch everything and everyone. The gentleman with a slow walk appeared almost indrawn and reflective, yet that blank cast spoke of a bleakness within – and bleakness could only be shaken off with the most extreme of emotions... like depression, or rage.

Allen carefully maintained his disarming smile, not a beaming grin that could inspire envy or loathing from those around him, but a gentle curve of his lips that built to an image of confidence and stability. His mere presence made him stand out immediately. Outside of his extravagant and prestigious clothes, beyond the enigmatic white hair of elderly on a young man, Allen was alone in his self-assured stance; at times like this, he was a leader, and the eyes of the passersby saw that and looked to him, not even realizing they were seeking guidance.

And then the town came into sight.

Allen had chosen a town to visit at random, hardly remembering any of the specifics in his flight with Sarah towards Cross. However, he was most certain that what he had seen in his second coming of the town in no way matched what he saw in the present.

Not walled in the first place, the magnitude of destruction laid completely bare to open eyes. So close to a forest, most of its buildings had been of wood construct, though it was obvious many were brick or stone. Fires had ravaged the town in the riots, though, and now black heaps lay scattered in divisions throughout it, some buildings with blackened bricks scarred yet standing. So few of the buildings still stood strongly enough to be usable, perhaps around half; in a town of this size, the devastation would be staggering. From a single riot, hundreds, perhaps even a thousand, were left homeless.

And Allen knew that homeless families starved, and starving families grew desperate, and desperate people would kill and steal because they felt they had to. With so many at once, the crime rate would have to increase to match, further hurting the local government and country as a whole.

The Fourteenth had taught him this, once upon a time. Allen was certain the man had taught him this.

It was frightening how ideal this situation was for the Earl, with the stewing emotions so ripe for Akuma production, yet the man had nothing to do with this or any of the other hundreds of rioted towns. In fact, all evidence said that _Allen_ was the cause for this. Him or Timcampy, at least.

Allen glanced suspiciously at the sleeping golem resting on his head, then nearly laughed at how preposterous the idea was. No, this could be laid at his own feet, and he would have to find the reason for it before the problem could grow. He hoped to find more answers inside the town.

A flame-licked sign read "Heissen Sie willkommen zu Görlitz," with the top portion blackened and charred. It was obvious from the larger letters that Görlitz was meant to be the name of the town.

Inside the town only brought the full impact of its destruction. Walking down streets brought him past the ashen remains, assaulted his nose with the smell of refuse and soot. Even the standing buildings showed marks of damage, not allowing even an illusion that things were alright, and being this close only made it more real. The street itself was littered with trash, rubble, broken glass, splintered wood, what could be the remains of furniture, torn clothes, and the unmistakable stains of blood.

Allen rubbed his forehead in distaste as he was forced to walk around an abandoned wagon of spoiling goods, the smell near making him gag. He wanted answers. How could such a thing happen without Earl influence? It didn't make any sense. People fighting people didn't make sense, especially on such a large, self-harming scale.

A man, perhaps a clerk by his uniform, was walking opposite of Allen as if in a trance. His clothes were dirtied and ripped, his sleeves rolled up to show an injury on his right forearm. Judging by looks, Allen guessed him to have been present for the riot.

"Excuse me," Allen called out to the man. The clerk glanced up at Allen for a moment, eyes expressionless and face bleak, then returned to the ground as his dragging feet kicked some rubble. "Excuse me," Allen repeated, "I was wondering if you could tell me what has happened here."

Allen was right in front of the man now, and he tried to step past. Allen refused, repeating his question and staying in the clerk's path. Finally, the man looked up at Allen with those same blank eyes. "Riot..."

Allen blew a sigh of relief; at least he was talking. "Yes, I heard about that. Do you by chance know what caused it? Why has the town of Görlitz rioted? To what purpose?"

The man shocked Allen with laughter. Raspy, sporadic laughter that had him clutching his stomach. The lifeless eyes suddenly danced with scorn and rancor. "The cause, English-dog? Oh, I know the cause. Haha! Cause, he asks! Ahaha!"

Allen's smile strained but remained in place. "Could you please tell me, sir? It is important that I know."

"Why?" the man snarled suddenly out of his laughter. As Allen had known, the bleakness had left him, replaced now by a building rage. "Why is it _im-important_ for you to know?"

"Sir!" Allen snapped, the sound like a ripcord as he stepped forward, invading the man's space. "Tell me the cause."

The clerk's eyes were wide at their sudden closeness, uncertainty clouding his anger as he took a step back. _Thank you, Lulubell._ The man's teeth were bared in a growl, and he glanced behind him once before quickly turning back to Allen and retreating another step. "Ludwig," the clerk muttered finally. "He had vision of prophet. He was touched by God, screamed that night entire night. I was there; we prayed for him."

As the man spoke, his words grow louder and louder, tumbling through his German accent. "We thought it was demon, that shadow, but Ludwig told us no once it entered him. It was Appollyion, the angel of destruction. Ludwig was given sight, and he knew who needed redemption. He could not die, not for four years. So we plan, we wait, and then we strike. We got them, yes, we got them all. The fire purifies. It does."

Allen was left with a look of uncertainty on his face, and then the man shoved past him and continued his wandering onwards. Allen watched him go, thoughts whirling.

Half of that was a mad ramble, but the other half... The shadow? Immortality? Screamed the whole night? Some of it matched what Komui had said, but... _Shadow?_ Allen asked himself. _Why does that stand out?_

Allen moved onwards, looking around the town that had once been so peaceful. _Once it entered him. The shadow left him screaming the entire night, then entered him. Given sight. No, given memories!_ Allen froze, jaw tightening as his whole body tensed. Everything clicked together suddenly, and it all made sense!

Surrounded by the destruction and scents of death and the feel of misery in the air, Allen fell to his knees suddenly. He was overwhelmed. It was so obvious now, something he could have and should have seen sooner. Those... cloaks, those black Clown Clowns. They gave memories of the future, they spawned only when Noah and Exorcists interacted. _Allen, you fool!_ And he had recently found that not only did they appear for Exorcist and Noah, but at the Dark Order they had appeared for _everyone_ in range.

Something else hit Allen then, a new fact. A prophecy, and fear tightened his chest. He buried his face in his palms, the full magnitude of things coming to him suddenly. This wasn't a random occurrence. He had been warned, and he had so quickly passed the idea off to something else. _Fool, fool, foolish fool!_

This destruction was a ravaging of time. After achieving recovery of memories of a time yet to come, out here alone and without an idea of what had happened, those men and women who suddenly woke eight years in the past, some of them could only attribute it to an act of God. They felt there was a purpose to it, a calling to right the wrongs of the future. Eight years was a long time. If someone became a known killer in that time, someone could kill him now and save the lives.

People rally to self-proclaimed prophets. These men and women who knew that they lived eight years from now, well, how could they possibly die before then? In their own minds, they were untouchable until then. Foolish, but logical enough for people going through that kind of trauma.

Time. It kept going back to time and their new experiences with it. Those cloaks, they were linked with that time. Those cloaks, they didn't exist until Allen had been sent into the past like this. Allen had done something to create them, something he couldn't yet explain. And it had to be him, too, not just anyone. When Lulubell had destroyed his Innocence in the forest, that cloak had gone away. His Innocence...

His Innocence had created these cloaks of time, the cloaks that spawned this destruction through the ravages of time.

He might as well stop dodging the point and just say it. "My Innocence, it has created a destroyer of time. It's not the Earl the prophecy spoke of, not that Level Two that sent me back here. No, those cloaks are Destroyers of Time."

Allen clenched his fists against his face, felt the frustration and anger within. Those damn cloaks!

"_So you have a problem, brat," Cross was saying to young Allen. "Are you going to just sit there and complain about it or are you going to solve it?"_

_Twelve year old Allen pouted, think of how unfair it was that his Master was making him do this when the man could easily solve it himself. Focus on the problem... How to solve it..._

There was nothing complaining or lamenting could do about it now. Allen needed to focus on the solution, on the path to finding one. He needed to simply walk that path, not despair over that he must do so. He could apply Mana's creed here, the one that told him to keep walking always.

Allen stood from the dirt and brushed off his pants. He couldn't solve this on his own – he didn't have enough information for it – but he had a strong inkling about someone who _would_ know.

There was only one place to get answers about the Destroyer of Time. The one who first prophesied about it; his next stop, Hevlaska at the Dark Order Headquarters.

* * *

AN: I take that back then. It appears you've just been very quiet lately. Well, on with the show.


	48. A:29

Requiem of Time: Chapter Forty-Six - Allen

* * *

Getting in wasn't near as difficult as Allen thought it would be.

Simply, it was the same way Lulubell had used during the invasion in his first life. Humming to himself, Allen opened a Gate to the very bottom of Hevlaska's pit, and once it was in place he opened the door and entered.

"-sure the Innocence is safe? If the Millennium Earl has infiltrated us once, he can do so again," a loud voice was saying. Malcolm Leverrier.

Allen closed his Gate and backed up slightly, so he pressed back against the circular wall, a black shadow staring up at the platform and the massive form of Hevlaska herself. He hadn't expected anyone being here already. He would have to wait for the conversation to run its course, and hope that Hev didn't betray his presence.

The one hundred year old Exorcist had gained a secretive smile at Allen's entrance, but she kept her gaze on the Inspector. "I can assure you, the Innocence within me are as safe as they can get. Everyone within the Headquarters will be alerted of any dangers long before they can access my chamber, let alone assault me and steal the Innocence."

Leverrier stared at her with a hard look, knowing what his family had done to hers, and then he disengaged with a smile and backed up. "Of course, my dear. Remember, Crow will be only a thought away if anyone were to... make you uneasy."

Hevlaska watched the man in silence, her eyeless stare following him and the platform out of the pit. Once the chamber was sealed off again, she lowered her head and smiled wider. "I wonder what he would say if I were to call on those Crow because _he_ was making me 'uneasy.'"

"He'd gain that look in his eye like a rabid animal, snarl some insult and threaten something you still hold dear, likely bring up your past, then storm off," Allen listed thoughtfully as he detached himself from the wall and glided forward on entirely silent feet. He had learned stealth, though he only fully displayed the talent in times of need.

Hevlaska turned then, and she craned her large head around so that she was staring down at the boy she had once scanned to be a Marshal. "Allen Walker. Your name has grown quite popular in recent days."

Hev was an old friend to him, and Allen saw something on her face that he recognized. "You have all your memories, don't you?"

She moved closer so that she could pick him up, and her voice sounded... forlorn. "Time has a different hold on myself, where the Innocence can whisper facts of the past and future. However, in the confounding period of the Destroyer of Time's presence at the Headquarters, I was forgotten as someone in need of its removal. I have acquired these memories the same as anyone else would, yes."

"I am sorry to hear you went through that," Allen said, but regretfully those were only the words of a friend. He was relieved to have her back, in truth. "So I was right then. Those black Crown Clowns, they are the supposed 'Destroyers of Time' my Innocence was destined to create? That prophesy doesn't mean I'm to defeat Adam, nor create that Level Two that sent me back?"

Hevlaska stared down at the boy in her tendrilous arms, and her tone grew emotionless. "That is correct. You are not the one destined to defeat the Millennium Earl; in fact, you were destined to _fail_ in your quest to destroy him. I'm sorry, but through your Innocence I have seen that you will never destroy him."

The blow of that simple statement hit Allen hard. "W-What?"

"I have seen what I have seen. I'm sorry, but I can say no more," Hevlaska muttered solemnly.

It wasn't her fault; he couldn't blame her for that. But... How could she possibly say he'll _never_ win? That his task was futile and all that he had worked so hard for and sacrificed so much for was useless? He could already hold Adam to a standstill. With the tiniest advantage, Allen could beat him!

Shaking off his rising frustration, Allen pursued the real reason he was there. "Hev, the Destroyer of Time... How can I stop it? I can't allow it to keep going on. Those riots... It affects _everyone,_ not just Exorcist or Noah. I can't even be with my wife without them harming everyone around us."

"Interesting questions that you ask, Allen Walker," she said simply. "Not about what it is, not what caused it, not how it works, but how to stop it. It which brought you back that wife, which returned to you many friends."

Those were good questions too, but if to be given only one answer, Allen wished only for the solution. "Can you help me?"

Hevlaska set Allen back down on the ground, but then she leaned even closer to him, her eyeless and ethereal face only inches form his own. Her smile was back. "I wish to leave this place, Allen. Komui is a good man, many of those within this building are good men and women, but so long as Leverrier is here it is not them who make decisions. Unchain me from this pit I have been exiled to for eleven decades, move me into your own Noah's Ark, and after doing so, I will help you in whatever way I can."

Allen agreed immediately, glad to have her company. But she wasn't finished just yet.

"When we go, Allen, I have one request... Kidnap the Exorcist known as Meilin."

XXXX

"So you had foreseen our defeat two weeks before we had actually left?" Allen asked, surprised.

The pair of them were on his Ark, seated at a table in one of its many rooms. This room had a homely image to it, them seated at a kitchen table with the shelves and cabinets fully stocked. The girl across from him was the one called Meilin, the little Chinese girl he had met and almost became Master to back before he had left to Japan.

A useful girl, her Innocence was but a crystal ball. She could see the future with it, both the immediate and occasionally the distant. When it was unchained, the ball had exhausted her quickly. However, as with most Equipment-type Innocence users, the Innocence was crafted into a new form and had its uncontrollable power chained to her command. Now, she could freely exert her will over the ball, and she had apparently become a huge asset to the Order.

However, the interference of the Vatican had changed things, and she was to be shipped off to the Pope soon. By the time Allen had reached her room, ready to spirit her away against her will, he had found her already packed and waiting eagerly for him. She knew the kind of life she would have at the Vatican, was glad for his alternative.

"Yes, there was nothing you or the other Marshals could have done to win against the Earl at that time," Meilin answered uneasily. She knew first hand that some people did not like hearing of the future, especially things that were bad. Allen had raise no hand against her nor ever betrayed any anger, but instincts forged of experience were hard to ignore.

"Meilin can see the future much clearer than I can," Hevlaska mentioned from her place. She had reduced her size to that of a normal human, though she was still the ghostly white and ethereal. "She sees the actions of the future, while I see only the destinies of people through their Innocence. You could use her abilities much better than you could use mine, though I will try to help when I can."

Allen thanked her, and after speaking with them awhile longer about what he could and should do, he found them rooms and left them. He needed to be alone with his thoughts.

Hevlaska's words bothered him.

Never to destroy the Millennium Earl? He wanted to deny her, shake it off. But then, never had Hevlaska's prophesies been wrong before. As much as he hated it, as much as it made him want to rant and rage, Allen forced himself to consider the possibility of defeat.

Perhaps it wasn't a total defeat, not the Earl crushing the Order and Innocence, slaughtering all of mankind before starting his rule here. Perhaps it meant that Allen was to keep getting close to killing the Earl, keeping the man on his toes, and then someone else deals the blow at the last minute. Perhaps someone would find the Heart and end it once and for all.

Allen could only hope, but the other possibilities loomed.

Lost more than he ever had been before, confused as to what he should be doing, Allen set to work in opening his emergency Gates. Hopefully a friend would come back on their own. In the meantime, he needed to think.

A room with a waterfall and an endless buffet sounded perfect. Calling Kawamura to him, Allen entered the room in question, giving her a meal order the size of a mountain.

Allen then collapsed onto a rock with a cushion on it, resting near the rim of the geyser of water, and folded his legs to him. The swirling water's relaxing quality took him, and he felt his troubled mind ease itself to begin the task of focusing on the problems.

Destroyer of Time, cannot destroy the Millennium Earl, losing control of the Fourteen, friends and allies missing... He had enough on his plate without the absence of Rhode and rising feelings for Lulubell. Much too much in the way to deal with pleasantries or feelings.

_Now, what to do about the Destroyer of Time...

* * *

_AN: Bah, no complaining about short chapters! That's just the way things are and will have to be. I dun decide this, the ominous and mystic Outline does. At least next chapter will be a fun ride. :D


	49. A:30

Requiem of Time: Chapter Forty-Seven - Allen

* * *

"_So what can you tell me about them, Hev?"_

"_You're Innocence created it. It, Allen Walker. You must understand that the Destroyer of Time is a single entity, no matter how many it seems like you are facing."_

"_Okay... My Innocence created _it_ how?"_

"_I am not certain, but I have given it thought lately. By how it appears completely untouchable by Innocence, I presume it to be Innocence itself. At least a form or copy of it. However, I've handled Innocence all my life, and while it was similar, there was certainly something... darker about it. You have seen how an Innocence-user turns into a Fallen One when corrupted... I believe this to be Innocence itself corrupted."_

"_Corrupted Innocence? Crown Clown did that? ...How do I stop it?"_

"_Remember, that is merely my current theory. Don't take those words to heart yet, Allen, and I believe it has more to do with your Noah in origins than your Innocence. Now, to stop it, as I'm sure you've guessed, your Innocence must be destroyed."_

"_I can't do that, Hev."_

"_That is the answer I want to hear. Now, this is unproven, but I have two alternatives. One is the destruction of the the Fourteenth within you. The other is the destruction of the Millennium Earl. Either may work, or both may fail. I cannot tell."_

"_...Hev, you already told me that one of those is impossible, and I know that the Fourteenth is here to stay. Unless you have a plan...?"_

Allen felt that wandering was becoming a new hobby of his. Here he was, yet again, drifting from place to place with no destination, just going through the motions as his mind worked in overdrive. This time, he wandered outside the Ark, sticking to trails and visiting towns and villages.

Lulubell liked going for walks. She could be here too.

One of his tasks on this aimless journey was converting the Akuma he saw. Most of what he came across was useless Level Ones, but any group of those almost always had leading Level Twos. Sometimes multiple. Allen confronted, converted, and shipped them back onto his Ark.

Another task was visiting the rioted towns, exposing himself to the effects of the Destroyer of Time. Many places weren't near as bad as Görlitz, others worse. Some places looked untouched, just the rumors of a madman executed or ran off into the wilderness.

Allen sighed, digging his hands into his pockets as his boots thudded along the dirt road. Those who got away worried him. Who knows what mischief they could manage with that freedom? Only warnings from the Fourteenth, old warnings from the first life, told him the possibilities.

_Revolution... At war with the world itself... A jihad._

Humans united against humans. The concept still didn't make sense to Allen. People should unit against the Earl. How could they possibly war among themselves when a threat so real constantly hounded them?

"Ah, pardon me," Allen muttered as he bumped shoulders with someone. A few steps later he grinned in slight exasperation, tilting his head back to take in a cloudless, blue sky. He could hear that the Finder he had bumped with hadn't yet moved. Things would get interesting if any Exorcist or Marshal was in the area.

He kept walking.

XXXX

"Pitiful Akuma, let your souls go free," Allen whispered, and then the explosions followed. His eyes turned to the one remaining Akuma.

"H-h-h-hey there... Y-you got this crazy look in your eye and- WHOA! - You got a sword, I see that!" the green Level Two Akuma stumbled out as it backed up, waving its arms in front of it. "That's a nice, big sword, and I- Please don't kill me!" It fell to its knees, arms before it in prayer style. Allen drew his sword back, ready to cleave it in half. "Eek!"

The sword swung, and a sudden stream of runes danced around the blade in the arc. Allen had perfected his spell some time ago, and now he could severe the soul away in just a swing. He had to rely on a focal point to stabilize it, though. _Thank you, Tyki._

The Akuma peaked through its fingers once it realized it wasn't dead, but then the effects became obvious and it let out a sudden hiss as it lost connection with its power source. Allen opened up a Gate to his Ark and pointed at it. "Go inside and meet with the others. Find Kawamura, she'll instruct you further."

"I-I'm free?" the now modified Akuma gaped, staring at its hands. Then, its form began shifting inwards, altering, slimming. In the end, a boy looking around sixteen was standing there, looking at his hands. The clothes came with the illusion. He beamed a big smile at Allen, practically skipping as he ran sluggishly into the Gate.

Allen sheathed his sword back into his arm and closed the Gate. He adjusted his jacket, scanned the many faces peaking out of buildings at him, then began walking forward. He was done here.

Allen couldn't help it as he strolled through the town towards the exit; he was looking for a particular cat. This was the town divided by the river, the one he had first met Lulubell in. Both times he had met her here as a cat, and the feeling to look for her nagged at his mind.

This was a town affected very little physically from the Destroyer of Time he and Lulubell had created here, despite the extended proximity. Only one elderly man now preaching the goodwill of God. Allen had met him, shaken the man's hand, heard his story (was from 8 years in the future, God sent him back), and now was leaving after cleaning a little Akuma infestation.

It was near the edge of the town Allen's hope became founded, though it was not how he expected.

He slowed his gait, eyes sweeping the eleven faces staring at him. Was he in danger? Not exactly, but smooth sailing was out of the question. He smiled slightly, removing his top hat and bowing formally once he was in distance. "Good evening, House of Noah."

They were all there, everyone except Rhode and Adam, and at their forefront was Lulubell. Predictable, but why wasn't Rhode there? He felt the answer did not lie in her off doing separate business. He didn't buy the 'grounded' excuse anymore, either. There was no way Sheryl could get her to do something against her wishes for that long (schooling excluded).

"You know why we are here, Allen Walker?" Lulubell asked, her voice unusually soft and emotionless. Well, unusual for them lately; that was her normal voice back when they hadn't known each other.

Allen placed a hand on his hip, inside his open coat. He had the perfect appearance of casual, though his thoughts were back to whirling. He couldn't allow the Destroyer of Time situation to get any worse, especially in populated areas. Even though they were at the edge of the town, surely people would be within the buildings surrounding him.

From what Allen knew, activating his Innocence would summon the DoT immediately, though not activating it at all could delay for only so long. He needed to get out of here quickly and without Crown Clown or Sarah. All in all, his type of fun. The only way to make things better would be the sudden appearance of the Fourteenth.

"My guess would be to take me back to the cell," Allen shrugged. It was strange calling that plush and colorful room a cell, but that's exactly what it was.

"Wrong," Lulubell countered in that soft voice. All business here, the Earl's pet. "We are here to kill you, by the Duke Millennium's command."

Allen tilted his head and nodded. He didn't have any catnip on him, of course, but situations like this weren't new. The DoT situation was, though.

"_Hey, hey, why do you run so much, Master?" Allen asked as he panted in the alleyway, across from Cross Marian. "I was told men confronted their problems."_

"_Only a fool confronts a problem he doesn't have to," Cross muttered with self-assured confidence. "A real man chooses his fights carefully. He has the arms to deal business when necessary, and the legs to run when necessary." Long drag on a cigarette. "That's a real man."_

_Such a terrible teacher you were, Master,_ Allen thought too himself jovially. _And yet here I am taking that to heart._

"It seems like you've forgotten something, Lulubell-chan," Allen chirped merrily, subtly testing himself for running. He stretched nonchalantly, cracked his fingers and neck, shrugged his shoulders...

"And what is that?"

Grin. "You'll have to catch me first." And then he was sprinting in the other direction.

"After him!" Lulubell commanded sharply, already in motion. Her expression was dark, but inwardly she felt the tingle of amusement. The Earl would need more than just them to bring down the notorious Allen Walker, her former pupil and... friend.

Allen slipped through crowds and around buildings, somehow gaining distance between him and them. The Noah could only barely catch glimpses of him, and even then it was just the flash of retreating gold or wisp of black coat. The chase was soon becoming futile for the offending group.

"Split up," Lulubell's melodious voice called. "Spread out and confront him upon sight." _The rest of us will easily be able to trace the destruction if another makes contact._

On the corner of a roof, Allen smiled when he saw the eleven superhumans split up and branch out to search for him. Legs crossed and not easily detectable, he watched as they ran past his hiding place, then jumped from there and sprinted back towards the edge of the town.

If he was lucky, he had managed to escape before any black Crown Clowns... the Destroyer of Time could appear.

He reached the town limits, and, smoothly skirting around citizens and passersby, broke out on open terrain. The nearby forest looked like a good place to recoup, and the mountain that it surrounded was bound to have a cave to rest in. He could have simply retreated into his Ark, but honestly he had had enough of that maze of emptiness. He needed to be out in the real world for now.

The forest was a friendly place, and Allen found himself enjoying the walk through it, beams of light breaking the canopy of leaves. It would be sundown in a few hours.

A short time later he reached the mountain, and his sturdy boots did well on the light hike up it in search of a cave. Luckily, the colossal chunk of rock was littered with niches and incroppings, and he found an appropriate cave easy enough.

Allen started himself a fire and sat down to think.

He was hungry, but that was nothing new so he ignored it for now. Rhode, he hadn't seen for nearly three weeks, and he was missing her terribly. He wanted answers for her absence. Understanding the nature of the the threat of the Destroyer of Time made dealing with it easier, though he was not yet any closer to solving its problem.

Sighing, Allen leaned back on his hands and stared at the pitiful blaze he had started. He still didn't know what to do. Hevlaska - _Hevlaska!_ - had told him that that it was impossible for him to destroy the Millennium Earl, all but informing him everything he had done and prepared for was in vain. What could a weathered and beaten war-leader like him do if not scheme to defeat that damnable Earl? What kind of life did he have outside of that?

"I see you're the only one to find me," Allen acknowledged to the air, eyes not straying from the small fire. It was twilight outside now, cloaking the world in the lightless blue.

Then there was the soft pad of footsteps on dirt, and a new figure appeared at the mouth of the cave. Just as Allen had planned? Maybe, but presently he didn't really mind if she had shown or not.

"Black clothing on a white building is quite obvious to a searching eye," Lulubell reprimanded mildly, "and I could smell this fire from the forest below."

Allen knew he didn't have catnip, knew he couldn't deter her if she wanted his blood, but still he gestured to the space across from him, on the other side of the fire. "Please, sit."

Lulubell glanced at the gestured spot and sniffed. "Why do you presume familiarity while I am on a mission for the Duke Millennium?" Yet she moved with graceful steps and folded herself down across from him.

Allen ignored her question. She was the only one he could get answers from right now. "Do you have news on Rhode? I haven't seen her in three weeks."

There was a pause between them, a silence filled by the small snaps of the fire. Then, she glanced up at him with her golden eyes dancing in the orange glow. "She is being held, now. The Duke Millennium fully discovered the connection between you and her, and in his hatred of you, he is detaining her from leaving the Ark."

Ah, that was it. Adam was the only one with enough influence over her to make her do as he wished. It appeared Allen's only option was to rescue her. "Where are they?"

Lulubell looked mildly surprised. "You expect me to betray the Duke Millennium?"

Allen's grey eyes turned to her, hard as steel. "I expect you to tell me where my wife is."

Lulubell held that gaze, unaffected by it. Then, "If I do, what will I get in return?"

"Whatever you want."

She considered it for a moment. "And if I ask for your head?"

Allen barked a laugh. "Well, it kind of defeats the purpose of breaking her out, but... But I don't think that's what you want."

Silence.

Allen thought back, his heart beating just a bit faster when he realized what he was going to ask. He thought back to what the Fourteenth said in his private room, for him to have Lulubell and Rhode both; what Road said in the dreamworld and what Rhode had said in her game, that he himself loved both...

"Lulubell, tell me honestly..."

_Her touch had come to mean a soft caress as much as an instigator of pain. After the hell of his many months here with her, Allen took his guilty pleasure in those touches._

_Her game was simple. Answer the question correctly, and the caresses would continue. Answer incorrectly and the pain would return. Lately, he had been more correct than incorrect._

Flash!

"_Damnit, Lulubell, this isn't a game!" Allen growled. "You can't transform yourself to look like Rhode to sleep with me."_

"_Did you not find it enjoyable?" she asked, carelessly sprawled under his sheets._

"_That's not the point!"_

_Those golden, slitted eyes turned to him. "The point, if there is any, is that you still cannot look past the appearance of a body. Could you not notice I kiss differently than my sister? Did my touch not come as alien to you? Those are what should have been obvious, in addition to the many other factors you need to see."_

Flash!

"_...Rhode," Allen addressed calmly. The two of them were snuggled together in bed and had just woken up. The smaller bundle hummed against him in question. Allen remained just as calm. "Why is Lulubell in our bed?"_

_Rhode wiggled closer to him, not even bothering to lift her head or open her eyes. "I invited her."_

_Allen took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Oh..." Wait, what?_

"What do you feel about me?" Allen asked, forcing himself to hold her gaze.

Lulubell only stared back, unblinking and unreadable. She stared until Allen began to feel uncomfortable, but he didn't look away. Finally, she whispered, "We moved to Portugal, above the city Lisbon."

She turned to leave then, rising from her place, but Allen was there suddenly, stopping her by grabbing her hand. "Lulubell..." She faced him, still remarkably expressionless. Allen squeezed her hand slightly. "Thank you."

A white flash briefly lit the cave as Allen's Ark's Gate formed behind him. He released her hand, seeing the continued stone, and he stepped back into his Gate.

Lulubell watched him go, unmoving. She continued standing there until the white Gate sealed and vanished, meaning Allen was gone for good. Then, she broke down.

Emotional walls crumbled as Lulubell collapsed to the cave floor, crying. She didn't wail or cry out, but her body shook with sobs, the dirt below her splashing with tear drops.

She had, with no gains, betrayed the Duke Millennium... for Allen.

* * *

AN: Hope none of you mind the Destroyer of Time abbreviation DoT. That's sorta the name I've used for it since chapter 4 in my outline, written just after chapter 1. So yeah, I'm used to it, but it's taken 49 chapters for you all to be able to see it. xD

Oh, and next chapter ended up being only 1k words, even shorter than my usual short. Dun worry, I'll think of something to make it worth your while. :D


	50. La:8 & N:3

**Book Thief101:** 0.0 You actually...? You have no idea how much that review made me smile. :D Thank you, and welcome back.

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Forty-Eight & Forty-Nine – Lavi & Noah

* * *

Lavi watched as Allen stepped through the door. The Marshal that was his friend was hard as stone, his eyes steel. So it was back to the Allen of before, then. A shame... Allen met Lavi's gaze and gave no reaction, other than pausing his movements.

"Yo, Beansprout!" Lavi greeted with a grin, trying to get a rise out of his friend. Chomesuke stirred next to him, and his arm went around her automatically.

Much had happened in the recent weeks' travel to the pyramid's emergency Ark Gate. After some pestering from Bookman, a few accidents involving baths, and a long chat with Chomesuke, Lavi finally admitted to his feelings for her. To his joy, she responded enthusiastically, and now they were officially together. Additionally, Bookman relented in his insistence Lavi shirk from his duties as an Exorcist, not quite convinced over but no longer actively confronting him over it. His mentor back on his side, the two discussed the revelation Lavi had had, and Bookman agreed fully.

They had reached the Gate, and Bookman had his first real look at an Ark. Inside, Lavi had found both Meilin and Hevlaska of all people, and they informed him Allen was out looking for answers. For the first time in a few months, Lavi felt... _right._ That insistent tugging in his mind, pulling him this way or that as Allen moved around... It had vanished once he stepped back on the Ark, and things somehow felt like they were as they should be. He was strangely content.

Allen, however, didn't change a wit at Lavi's baiting. "Lavi, just who I wanted to see. If you have news on the outside world, tell me now. I am under informed. Please, walk with me. We have things to do." Without waiting, Allen strode forward, somehow looking more than twice his size by presence alone.

Lavi kept pace, mind jump starting back into soldier-mode. Allen could lead, so he allowed himself to follow. This was the man who would win the war against the Earl, no doubt. Those scars that marred and mutilated Allen's chest, though... Lavi's eye hadn't missed them, and he could only wonder what horrors Allen had undergone in the two months they had separated.

"Only rumors of rumors in the south of Asia and north of Africa. Wars, chaos, revolutions, riots, things of that sort coming from Asia and Europe both. Bookman and I filtered most of the trash, but we both agreed many of the riots seemed plausible... However, the sheer number of them... It couldn't be possible," Lavi listed thoughtfully, Chomesuke keeping pace with him. They passed a few of what could only be modified Akuma, strangely, going about on miscellaneous tasks.

"Shouldn't be, but it is," Allen growled. Perhaps he was just simply speaking, but the focus currently driving him made it come out harder than usual. "You better believe those. Hundreds of riots from eastern Europe through the middle of Asia to the coast. But we have bigger problems than that currently. Remember those black Crown Clowns?"

Lavi started at that. In the force of getting swept into Allen's aura of command, he had almost forgotten his reason for coming all the way down here in the first place. "Hey Allen, about that... Those cloaks, you need to know something about them. They-"

"They are a single entity. The Destroyer of Time Hevlaska prophesied about in the first place, all those years ago. Yes, I know," Allen cut in, still flowing fast down the halls with long strides.

Lavi, however, had come to a complete stop, gaping at the Marshal's back. Allen refusing to slow and Chomesuke giving him a little tug had him move quickly to catch up. "Y-You know already?"

Allen slowed only to glance at Lavi, then looked forward again. "I found out earlier this morning, before kidnapping Hevlaska and Meilin from Headquarters." At the mention of the morning, Allen suddenly looked extremely tired for a moment. He masked it again quickly, but Lavi noticed. How much sleep was Allen getting? Knowing his odd disorder, he suspected not much.

"...Well, that saves me some time," Lavi muttered, grinning in exasperation when Chomesuke gave him a cute look. "It does make this trip kind of useless, though... Where are the others? Miranda? Lenalee?"

"Gone," Allen answered simply. "I don't know where. I don't know where the other Marshals are either, or Crow, or any possible ally... But I know where my wife is, and I'm going after her."

Lavi almost paused again. "Wait, Rhode? What could possibly happen to her?"

Lavi didn't think it was possible, but Allen's face grew even harder. "...The Earl discovered us. He is holding her as a way of punishing me."

"Sounds more like a trap," Lavi put in immediately. "How else would you hear about that? That family let's nothing slip accidentally." No Rhode? For how long? How was Allen sleeping?

"That doesn't matter," Allen shrugged off. He slowed, then rested a hand on a doorknob. "We're here." He opened it.

The trio entered a new room, and Lavi quickly spotted Meilin in the middle of a conversation with Hevlaska. Oh... Oh shit. "Allen, you can't be thinking of going after her alone. That's suicide, even if it's not a trap."

Allen just stood there, staring at Meilin. The girl finished her sentence to Hev, then turned almost eerie eyes towards Lavi and Allen. "Your friend is right. It is suicide alone. You will make it as far as her room before the Earl stabs you with that black sword, turning you... into something strange. He then will use magic to destroy you." _Turn Allen into the Fourteenth, then destroy the Dark Matter that leaves him a Noah,_ Lavi translated in his own mind.

"I know that already," Allen said in that confident voice Lavi had grown accustomed to. "I'm here for the alternatives."

"Well..." Meilin hesitated, pulling out her Innocence and activating it with the typical phrase. "There is... one way. But the outcome is not clear, you could very well die in this one as well."

"What is it?"

"Me, you idiot apprentice," a deeper, smoother voice drawled from the side. Lavi's head snapped that way.

Cross Marian sat there reclined back with his head tilted against the seat's back, staring at the ceiling. A cigarette burned away in his hand, his Marshal coat and black jacket were swung around the seat, leaving him in the white undershirt. He had all the appearance of a man who had been there for a long time, yet Lavi remembered glancing to that side of the room and seeing nothing.

"Master," Allen greeted. "I see you are no longer with the others. You intend to go with me, then?"

...Could anything shake Allen up anymore? Lavi's friend had changed so, so much since he first met him. Long gone was the kid whose eyes lit up with hearts at the first mention of food, who cowered comically at things concerning his master, and who faced life with a measure of innocence and determination... In his place was... this. This man with a young face, unfaltering and unflinching, driven by the singular motivation of defeating the Millennium Earl – in whatever method that may be. Lavi at times questioned Allen's sanity – who didn't, at this point? - but the one constant was that Allen always did was best for everyone, and he could not be deterred from defeating the Earl.

"Keep close and keep quiet, I'll lead you right to her room. This time, no foolish blunders," Cross snapped off, standing with a slight sway before his towering confidence took hold. Likely the only man who could measure up to Allen in presence. Lavi had to wonder if the two together was a good thing – they could work off each other – or a very bad thing, where titans clashed by nature alone.

"One leer at my wife, and I will drop your ass," Allen deadpanned, but he had already agreed to it.

Lavi felt small, standing between the two. He had the strangest inkling that the two together was the latter...

* * *

Rhode. Was. Bored.

"Uuuuggghhhhhhh," she groaned out for the n'th time. Sheryl, her adoptive father and current 'babysitter' looked up at that, smiled apologetically, then went back to reading his book.

So he was no help. This was soooooo ridiculous. Why was she being held, anyways? Not being allowed to visit Allen in his cell was one thing, but now she wasn't allowed to leave her room at all except for school. Millennie was going to have some SERIOUS explaining to do once he let her out!

Rhode groaned again as she looked down at her current school work assignment. So pointless. Why should she care that one hundred years ago, the United States broke free of British control? The Noah family were the ones to plant the anarchy in the first place! But she couldn't write that for her assignment, and she was left trying to forge an answer from whatever bull the school had twisted the truth into.

Allen. He was always a good distraction from homework. How was he holding up through the torture? She had heard Lulubell replaced Wisely after the third day, and that worried her, knowing how skilled her sister-by-clan was at interrogation. Since then, things had been quiet. Had the Earl just decided to kill Allen?

The thought struck her cold, and she worked at banishing it from her mind. No, happier thoughts. This was Allen, her (former?) husband. He had had his heart eaten out by a cannibalistic butterfly, and he had also been impaled clean through that heart, and despite both grievous wounds he had lived. He was too stubborn to die, bless his little heart.

So, he must have escaped by now. Rhode smiled slightly, her face resting against her textbook. So he had escaped. How was he doing, then? Likely plotting another harebrained plan for killing Millennie. So typical of him. But, she knew, however 'typical' he got, he _always_ did something new and exciting, like this escape she must hear about in detail.

Hnnn, Rhode wondered how far along Allen and Lulubell had gotten since her holding began. How much a relief it would be to hear he had finally accepted Lulubell when she was finally let out. She was tired of his stubborn 'I love her but won't do anything' routine, or that pathetically human guilt he would have if something happened.

Sheesh, if it was some _human_ girl Allen tried romping around with, of course Rhode would be angry, but this was just Lulubell. If there was one thing Millennie taught her, it was to share with family. So if Lulubell wanted Allen, or more importantly if Allen would be happier, then Rhode would gladly share with her sister.

So long as Lulubell wasn't stealing her Allen away, of course, but Allen always had a heart too big for his own good. That wasn't an issue. Moments like this, when she and Allen were separated for whatever reason, it would be much better for him to have Lulubell with him than to be alone. And when Lulubell was occupied, she herself could have her Allen. And if both she and Lulubell were free to be with him, then all the better. The last few years she had grown to like Lulubell almost as much as she liked Tyki.

What was the chain smoker doing, anyways? He had only visited her in here a couple of times, and both occasions were the only relief she had had in some time. Her brother-by-clan and uncle-by-adoption could always make her feel better by his presence alone, more so when he was willing to play a game of some sort.

But, Rhode reminded herself, as much as she loved her dear Tyki, she preferred Allen much more. Hugging Tyki just wasn't the same as hugging Allen, and Tyki didn't do all the interesting things Allen did.

Thinking of Allen also brought some of the worrisome thoughts. Was he sleeping well? Was the Fourteenth still giving him problems? Was his psych doing any better? Now, Rhode liked her Allen a little off his rocker, it made him more fun, but she didn't want him off the deep end entirely. No, no, that would actually break her heart to turn him into another of her dolls, but it was a careful balance to keep him fun and not a mad fool.

For a moment, Rhode felt a little loneliness herself. She was never actually alone in her room anymore, but she missed the physical touch of another person (read: Allen). She could go jump her father, feel him react lovingly and hug her back, but that could never compare to having Allen's arms around her, feeling his lips leave little patches of fire over her skin, being able to nuzzle his toned muscles, or just having that comforting presence that Allen was near. What she wouldn't do to have Allen here _right now._

The door to her room opened.

No one was there. Both Rhode and Sheryl looked at the door in mild confusion. Why would the door-

The door closed.

They both watched as the door leading out of her room, wide open, moved on its own and just shut itself. What was going on?

Rhode looked at Sheryl, saw him look back at her, blinking in surprise. Sheryl stood then, leaving his book on the nearby table, going to go check on the oddly behaving door.

_Thump!_

Rhode's father slumped to the floor suddenly, unmoving.

Now Rhode was getting scared. What _was_ going on? She nearly screamed when three people appeared out of thin air, standing next to her downed father. One frantic heartbeat later, she saw who it was.

"Alllleeeeeeennnn!" Rhode screamed, throwing her textbook into the air in her haste to get to him. She leaped into her widely smiling husband, felt his strong arms wrap around her possessively and comfortingly. She let out a little sigh of happiness as that blotch of Innocence on his chest breathed sensation into her through her blouse.

Rhode, arms and legs wrapped around him inside his jacket, tilted upwards and rolled her shoulders in a way she had learned a long time ago. Allen's jacket slipped back – not off because of his arms around her – and she giggled at his exasperated look.

Allen had no idea how happy she was to see him. Sure, she was bored, but it was so much more than that. This meant he was still alive, safe from the torture and the threat of Millennie killing him when Allen's usefulness ran dry. Not to mention, she was JUST thinking about him. How cool was that, wishing he was here and suddenly he was?

"This time, dear, I'm busting _you_ out," Allen whispered to her, his voice soft and loving, just what she wanted to hear currently.

Rhode giggled again, heart beating fast at what that would mean. Millennie wouldn't be happy, but he was being _so_ unfair right now. And also, when had she ever cared what Millennie thought? Her stealing Lero despite his scoldings ought to tell that much already.

Rhode gave one last radiant smile to Allen before she smothered him with a kiss. Allen responded hungrily, just as needy as her, all the way until Cross cleared his throat and they broke apart, Allen blushing slightly.

After one more smaller kiss, Allen smiled sheepishly at her. "Could you open a Door to get out of here? It would make things significantly easier."

The moment he finished saying that, the door to her room opened again.

The Millennium Earl himself, along with several other Noah, walked in, everyone grim except for the Earl's eternal grin.

The man Rhode was bound to guard for an eternity gave her a piercing look. "Do not open that Door, my little Rhode-chan." And Rhode knew she could not go against his wishes.

* * *

AN: I am DONE WITH HIGH SCHOOL FOREVER! ...Sorry, just needed to shout that out somewhere. :D

Whelp, I promised to make this chapter worth your while, and there it is. Two chapters at the same time, and posted early. Imagine that. Think of it as a gift for all you reviewers who have remained consistent, the readers who have stuck around this long to listen to me ramble on, and to myself so I can get this story done and over with. xD


	51. A:31

**PikaDigi:** for the sake of this story, you can't open a Gate onto another Ark. Especially since Allen doesn't have the control over the Earl's Ark that he does over his own Ark.

**jat:** lol, it's okay. This isn't a story I'm _too_ concerned about. I just want it finished with. Instead of massive chapters, I changed things up with tiny chapters. Seriously, Ladies has 50k word chapters, Nemesis has 20-40k chapters... BUT, books like Harry Potter only have 3k word chapters, so stuff like this isn't too bad. Just let me take a break, for once. :P

* * *

Requiem of Time: Chapter Fifty – Allen

* * *

The following silence was heavy.

Rhode's feet slowly lowered back to the floor as Allen and the Millennium Earl locked eyes, but the action went unnoticed in the sudden tension. Allen tightened his arms around Rhode unconsciously, to protect her from Adam or as just a tense reaction. Rhode, insides icy with guilt at getting caught, was glad for the comforting presence.

"Good evening, Adam. How are you this evening?" Allen asked finally, breaking the silence. Cross was next to Allen, perhaps the two most hated Marshals in all of history.

The Earl's eyes glinted under his spectacles. "My evening just got a whole lot better, truth be told. I'm afraid I can't let you two leave here alive."

"And what do you think your chances of killing us are, fatass?" Cross drawled, his own discomfort expertly hidden in his mask of confidence.

"Ah, my dear Cross-chan, what do you think your chances of escaping are? Ehehehe." Earl chuckling, never the most pleasant sound. "For too long you two have evaded my traps, destroyed my lovely Akuma, humiliated my precious family, and the Fourteen here went so far as to almost turn my Rhode-chan away from me. I cannot forgive you."

_Is delaying a good idea?_ Allen wondered. While it allowed time to think of a way out, it also allowed time for more Noah to show. Right now, he concerned himself with only getting out alive and with Rhode.

"Oh, and what do we have here?" the Earl asked as there was a rumbling from the ground. Grave of Sarah was rising. "The student takes after the master, right Fourteenth?"

Allen, Rhode, Cross, and Maria stood on one side, standing besides the gold cross inlaid coffin. The Earl and four additional Noah – Mightra, Fiddler, Tryd, and Mercym – stood at the other, faux relaxation defining them.

Allen's human fingers curled to where only the first two were pointing out, the rest balled, and began chanting, _"On... Abata-ura-masarakato-on-gataru! Grave of Sarah Limit, Release!"_

_Two amateur, childish magicians versus the world's greatest sorcerer,_ Allen noted to himself. Adam could likely demolish the chain of magic holding the two corpses in animation, given a morsel of time. As Cross had mentioned once, a long time ago in the book Allen had read, the fight against Adam could never be one of magical nature. No, the Earl was too skilled in that regard. However, having knowledge of magic and spells, an understanding of it, allowed defensive measures to be taken when dealing with it.

Before the tension could escalate to an open brawl, a slight delay gave an advantage to Allen's side. Five black, swirling blobs, twisting and shaping itself until five aspects of the Destroyer of Time hovered in between the two groups. The active Terra's Touch Innocence had inspired the cloaks, in interaction with the Noah across from it.

Allen had a sudden wariness for the black cloaks, now with his knowledge of what they were. It wouldn't change anything, nor how he would defeat them, but he now knew that they were corrupted shades of his own Innocence, theorized to have been born of Crown Clown's activity in the body hosting the Fourteenth, some merging of Dark Matter and Innocence, given life by the twisting impossibility of being sent to the past by an Akuma. Far too complicated for Allen to comprehend the nature of what was done, but not the solutions.

Destroy Crown Clown, the initiator. Destroy the Fourteenth, the corrupter. Destroy the Millennium Earl, the source of all Dark Matter and its creations, including the Fourteenth. Three impossibilities. A fine pickle Allen was in.

"Rhode, please," Allen begged in the stillness following the DoT's appearance, "open a Door for us to get out of here... _AMOVEO TERRA!"_

The attack was multi-purposed. Hundreds of spires rose from the floor, the walls, and the ceiling, impaling the cloaks before they could react. However, the spires expanded and merged, linking themselves to form a wall between Allen and Adam to replace the Destroyer of Time.

Rhode hesitated, for the first time in too long uncertain about something. Not a 'which dress to choose' uncertain, but about a decision that's result would forever affect her life. To open her Door would be to forever alienate her against Millennie, a man she loved almost as much as Allen. Millennie and the Noah were her family, her true place among them, and never again would she be able to join them or be welcome among them. However, to not open a Door – to not allow Allen a way out – her _husband_ would die. Allen would die, and his blood would be on her hands. No more of his touches, no more of his raw determination, no more of anything that made him stand out from the rest of the world. Could she live without Allen? Could she live without her family?

"Rhode, please open a Door," Allen repeated, his voice now carrying traces of anxiety. He also knew of the results of this encounter. "Please, Rhode..."

With a loud boom, the wall Allen had formed explode outwards, a wave of concussion and debris hitting the smaller group. Allen cursed and ordered Sarah to form a new one, more spires merging a layer between them.

Before that wall could finish, the Millennium Earl, calmly striding forward, sang out, "Rhode, I command you to fight them. Kill the man known as Allen Walker." She could not disobey, not a direct order.

Still Rhode hesitated, inadvertently defying the Earl with her delay. Her inactivity was helping no one, and her decision would decide it all. Her grey face was stricken, horrified by either outcome.

Allen's heart clenched at what Rhode was being forced through presently, but he had his own need here. He hoped with all his being that she would choose him over the Earl, and he hoped that no matter her decision, she wouldn't allow herself to be consumed with guilt afterwards. If she found that she must obey her brother and master, the founding Noah Adam, then let her at least live free of guilt. This decision would tear her apart, regardless.

The new wall finished, muffling off the other side, yet again Adam reached it and it exploded outwards uselessly, battering those on the other side with its force. Adam was no longer in his Outer Layer, now the matured gentleman with the long face and short stubble. His gold eyes were sad and betrayed, his expression pleading himself.

"Rhode, please listen to me. We are family, and he is a _human_. An _Exorcist._ Kill him," Adam insisted.

"He..." Rhode squeaked, the sound cutting off short with her indecision. Two men she loved dearly, family and husband, and she must choose which between them. Live the traitor, on the run from her family with Allen, or live the Noah, as she had for centuries, with Allen's death on her hands. Her hand slipped into Allen's, clutching it so tightly it hurt, and he squeezed back. He would understand, no matter her decision. He loved her.

Rhode closed her eyes, feeling them sting with welling tears. She had decided. Her power swirled up inside her, out into the air, the purplish flame of Dark Matter. _Forgive me..._

Her eyes snapped open, glistening with tears and blurring her vision of her family and Allen alike. _Millennie is my family, and Allen is just a human, an Exorcist... _Choking back a sob, Rhode managed, "But he is also my husband."

And with her power, the power of roads, she touched Allen and Cross and the two corpses, and then transported herself and all of them away.

XXXX

For hours Rhode just cried. Allen supported her, muttering soothing words. He felt near tears himself, relieved and overjoyed. Rhode had chosen him over her family, and now they could be together forever. No more hiding from their factions, no more forbidden nights together, no more worrying over if someone found that they weren't in a place they should be. They were husband and wife again, for real now, in all ways but the ring and paper.

Salty tears had dampened his chest as Allen held Rhode, rocking her back and forth, though he did give her a handkerchief for the rest. One hand cradled her to him, the other gently stroking her hair. For once, Rhode was more interesting in the contact than the pain, her distraught face pressed against the right part of his chest – away from the electrocuting pain of the blotch of Innocence.

Finally, though, Rhode settled, sniffling to herself as the sobs quieted. Allen's efforts didn't soften, not until it was all out of her system. He parted the bangs of her hair, and he kissed her forehead, left hand still rubbing her back.

Eventually, even the sniffling stopped, and then there was just silence as Allen held her. They were on their bed in Allen's Ark, while Cross had been deposited elsewhere. As the silence stretched, Allen thought Rhode had merely cried herself to sleep, and he allowed himself to just hold her as he stared up at the ceiling, reflecting on what had just happened.

"I betrayed Millennie for you, Allen," Rhode mumbled against his chest, revealing that she hadn't actually fallen asleep. Allen looked back down at her and smiled slightly, watching as she moved her head to meet his gaze. Tears stained her cheeks, eyes horribly red.

"I know, love," he whispered to her. And she only briefly matched his smile before her expression fell again.

And then it hit Allen.

If she had... and they could.. And... and... Allen's eyes grew wider and wider, until he had a brilliant smile at a crazy idea. "That's it!" His arms around Rhode clutched her to him tighter in excitement.

"What's it?" Rhode murmured, but she felt the effects of his enthusiasm trying to banish her dark mood. She lifted herself a bit, staring down at him. She recognized the look on his face. "Allen, what are you planning?"

He told her.

"...And how do you plan to do that?" Rhode asked, eyes wide at his idea. Hope bloomed inside her. If he pulled that off...!

Allen winked. "Very carefully."

* * *

AN: You are all in for a pleasantly long chapter, coming up next. ONLY FOUR CHAPTERS TO GO! WOOOOOO! Then an epilogue. :D Bad news, though, next chapter'll take me longer than a week to post... I think. Maybe not.


	52. Compilation

Requiem of Time: Chapter Fifty-One – Compilation

* * *

_Rhode_

After Allen left the following morning, Rhode went about exploring the Ark.

The many modified Akuma attending tasks reminded her much of Millennie's own Ark, and only for a moment did she feel a reminding touch of sadness. No, she shook her head, things would be alright in the end, thanks to Allen. His plan would work.

Rhode allowed her thoughts to drift to her family, wondering only briefly how Tyki was taking her departure. Then they turned right to Lulubell. She still had received no word on how far along Allen and her Noah sister had come in her absence. Allen had mentioned nothing of her yet, so obviously not far enough... But certainly some distance, Rhode thought with a sly smile, since Allen had to know about Millennie's Ark location from _someone._

That Lulubell would do that, knowing how much it would displease Millennie if he found out, also gave more hope for Allen's insane plan. Seriously, how could he...? Rhode giggled to herself, proud of her husband and confident in his ability. If everything worked out, which she felt they would, she would give him an extra special reward that night.

Again, Rhode had to wonder how Lulubell would change things once Allen fully accepted her. Rhode no longer doubted the necessity of it, and she would force that relationship along if that was what it took for Allen to stop being stubborn. Men could be so _childish_ sometimes, hurting themselves for what they felt was the 'greater good' or some other idiotic proclamation. Allen _would_ marry her again, because Rhode wanted her ring back, and then he _would_ marry Lulubell, because he held some special attachment and rightness to the practice. Two wives, not that difficult. Just ask the apostles Jacob or Solomon, the former had also had two wives and the latter... much more.

But to the matter at hand, Rhode would be stuck sharing Allen. Sharing with her sister, which was proper, but sharing never the less. That would mean less time with him, and his attention divided between her and Lulubell... Rhode wanted to pout. Although, he would be much happier once it happened, and that was what mattered. Not to mention, Rhode knew she wouldn't be 'taking turns' with Lulubell. This day was her day, the next day Lulubell's day. No, both of them together could be with Allen at a given time, like what they would already do at gatherings except now better and more intimate.

Time would have to tell how things worked out.

Rhode turned her exploring to finding some of Allen's friends. She wanted to talk with them.

The first she managed to find was Lavi. The bookman had been source of entertainment to many of her games, though he was never as interesting as Allen. Merely good at puzzle solving. Regardless, she didn't dislike the man, just never cared to get to know him. He would have to do for now.

"Hey," Rhode greeted, plopping herself in a plush chair across from him. Now officially unbound to the Earl, Allen had given Rhode full control over his Ark, as the Eldest Noah. Allen was still the Player, but Rhode was able to keep her position and could still materialize furniture to rest on.

Lavi looked up at that, having been buried in a book. Oh, he knew when she had entered the room, but he had no reason to address her. "Yo, Mrs. Walker."

So he remembered, Rhode smiled inwardly. However... "That doesn't apply to me anymore... At least, I think it doesn't. Anyways, I want to know how Allen's been sleeping. Has Lulubell been over?"

Lavi turned sheepish. "I just met with Allen yesterday for the first time in over a month."

"Oh..." Well, there went that idea. And Allen had mentioned not knowing where the others were... "How was he when you saw him?"

Lavi's grin was lopsided. "Determined to find you." Just then, Chomesuke walked back into the room. Lavi noticed, but his eyes remained on her and his expression turned serious. "But Mrs. Wal- ...Rhode, is it true? Have you really turned your back on the first Noah?"

A flash of pain at the reminder, but Rhode refused to acknowledge it. Lavi had no answers for her. It was time to go. "Record this moment, bookman... Last night, I left Millennie for Allen."

Lavi's book was closed and set on the table next to him before he pulled a unsuspecting Chomesuke into his lap, but after a brief kiss his gaze returned to Rhode. "Will you fight with us?"

Rhode stood, and as she moved to leave she turned a final grin to Lavi. "You are dangerously close to playing a game with me." She winked and left the room.

Once the door was closed behind her, Rhode brought a hand to her hand and sighed. She was in a total funk right now, not even able to talk to Allen's friend properly. Apparently she wouldn't be getting the answers she wanted today, so she would have to wait until Allen got back.

Walking again, Rhode thought back to what Allen was doing currently. She was confident in his ability, but she was still worried for him. It was dangerous. He wouldn't come back from this unscathed. _Please, Allen... Stay safe.

* * *

_

_Lenalee_

Allen had his emergency Gates open.

Lenalee breathed a sigh of relief and entered, leaving behind the musty forest to the old smell of the Ark, ancient marble buildings now surrounding her. She hadn't seen Allen in weeks, and she was worried. The fool Marshal up and left without her to go fight the Earl, and he had lost. By these Gates being open, she knew he was still alive, but a beating heart was the least of her concerns. She still had his mind to worry about.

And so, after closing the door behind her, Lenalee immediately swept down the streets and alley ways of the Ark's city to reach the door that would lead her to the interior. She found it, the one distinguished from the others because it didn't open Gates to the outside, and she entered.

That modified Akuma were here again as maids was obvious from the first step. The air no longer seemed as stale, and the floor and many mounted artifacts were no longer dusty. Allen had been busy.

The first Akuma she came across, Lenalee asked where to find Allen. Once told that he wasn't on board currently, Lenalee asked for the next best thing. She was guided to where Lavi was currently residing.

Lenalee opened the door to a scene reminiscent of her past. Lavi, in bed, tangled in the arms of some girl. There was a time that would have been her in that embrace, but she was long past those days. "Ahem," Lenalee coughed, and she waited.

Lavi opened his one eye blearily, and it narrowed when he noticed his door was wide open and someone was standing in it. He slowly maneuvered himself so that his body was between that person and Chomesuke, but then he recognized the green sheen on the person's hair and the womanly silhouette.

Yawning and stretching, Lavi waved briefly before settling back down in bed and wrapping his arm around the still sleeping Chomesuke. "Yo, Lenalee. You realize it's like 3am right now, right?"

"Not in North America," Lenalee shrugged. "Where is Allen?"

Lavi sighed and closed his eyes again. Everyone, always so concerned with Allen... But, they had a reason to be, he presumed. "Gone. Left this morning. Or yesterday morning, whatever it it right now."

"Where?" Lenalee pressed.

"I dunn-oooooooooooh! Excuse me." Lavi's speech was interrupted with a loud yawn, and he finished with a small smile. "I didn't think to ask."

"Lavi, it isn't safe for Allen to be out on his own anymore, and you know it. Do you know when he'll be back? Has he changed since you last saw him? Lavi? Lavi!"

Lavi groaned. "Get in bed or come back later, too tired right now..."

Lenalee pinched the bridge of her nose and turned on her heel. Was she the only one legitimately concerned with Allen's welfare? Before she managed to close the door behind her, Lavi left her with one final comment. "Rhode is with us now. She left the Earl for Allen. Goodnight, Lenalee."

It took her a moment to steady a suddenly rapidly beating heart, but Lenalee closed the door and set out again. Allen had his wife back, for good this time. But was that a good thing? Lenalee knew all about Rhode and her games, the torment she had contributed to Allen's mind. Allen was happy with her, loved her, but was that in his best interest? Lenalee didn't know.

Too many unknowns. Lenalee didn't like a bit of it. She was so worried about Allen. What she wouldn't give to see that innocent youth she had met eight years ago...!

XXXX

Lenalee waited.

For a time, she only caught rumors of the renegade Marshal. He was in China, no he was in Africa. Apparently, he would appear on the Ark at times, according to the Akuma, but it was only for a short time before he would leave again. Lenalee never managed to catch him.

Until, one day, Lenalee saw him stumble out of a Gate.

Allen reached his hand out for the stone railing, but his hand was slicked and he slipped off, leaving a smear of red on it. He hit the ground hard, groaning slightly. There was blood. Lots of blood, all around him.

"Allen!" Lenalee shrieked, running over to him.

It was worse than she thought. It stained his hair, damped his coat. Once she gently flipped him so he was on his back, she could see lacerations and holes leaking the crimson life over aged scars. This was awful!

"Allen, can you hear me? Say something!" Lenalee was getting frantic. Where was Miranda when you needed her?

"I'm... fine..." Allen wheezed out. There was a spark of something, a sudden relaxation to him, and those wounds began to heal before Lenalee's very eyes. "Get me... to... Rhode..."

He was relying on his Noah regeneration, Lenalee realized. That wasn't good, not one bit! She knew how that brought him into conflict with the Fourteenth. However, she said nothing and lifted him onto her shoulder, supporting him as they made their way back inside.

"Allen, what happened to you?" Lenalee asked as they made slow progress. "Please tell me, what are you doing out there?"

"It's not a failure..." Allen mumbled against her shoulder, barely keeping his legs under him. "I can do this... More time... Rhode..."

Lenalee bit her lip, wondering how far she should push him when he was so weak like this. _Allen... What are you doing?_

Fortunately, Rhode appeared before they went very far, and she took Allen from Lenalee. The slight girl had a sad look as she cradled Allen against her, and the weary Marshal allowed himself to drift off asleep in the safety of her arms. Rhode gave a single nod to Lenalee before both she and Allen vanished suddenly, disappearing into the ground below them.

Lenalee sighed, wiping Allen's blood off her hands and onto her clothes. Allen had mentioned that Rhode's Doors were just for show, that she could go anywhere with just a thought. Lenalee would speak with him once he was feeling better, after he recovered from... whatever it was that was done to him.

XXXX

Fool of a man!

Lenalee was getting tired of Allen and his games. This was the _fourth_ time now he had come back heavily injured and slipped away without a word. Rhode would let no one in their room while Allen was recovering, and he would leave immediately after, without a word to anyone as to where he was going. Rhode would shed no answers, either.

Lenalee finally just chose a spot and collapsed into a chair, burying her face into her hands. She _wanted_ to help Allen, but how could she do anything if he wouldn't even talk with her? Bookman didn't know anything, Lavi didn't know anything, Miranda – having finally returned as well – didn't know anything, and none of the many modified Akuma could say anything of use.

Cross, he might be of some help, but apparently he had run off again after escaping with Allen and Rhode.

She felt so _useless_ right now. Allen was supposedly on the verge of ending the war, nearly dying each day because of it, and she was stuck inside some ancient _cube_ waiting for instructions. But there was nothing to be done, besides wait. Why, oh why, was he being so tight-lipped about this? Allen always tried keeping everyone safe if he felt he could do something by himself, but was there another reason?

Lenalee heard rapid footsteps approaching – someone was running towards her. Curious, Lenalee lifted her head to see what all the commotion was about. It was Miranda, the German Exorcist haggard but with a brilliant smile on her face. She took a moment to regain her breath, leaning against the door frame, but then the words just spilled out of her.

"Tyki has come! Allen came back with _Tyki!"

* * *

_

_Miranda_

"Ah, if it isn't the pretty German girl. Please, sit," Tyki gestured to the seat across from him.

And it _was_ Tyki, not Joyd. Allen had finally sealed away the Noah of Pleasure. Unfortunately, the resulting fight for that ended with Allen's cursed eye becoming Level Three, but Miranda tried not to dwell on that. The smile on that boy's face, new eye or not, as he staggered in with an equally weary Tyki, made it entirely worth it. Allen was accomplishing something.

Miranda blushed lightly as she sat across from the gentlemanly Noah. This was the man who had helped her get over the death of Noise Marie, once upon a time. She was excited to be able to talk with him once again. "Mr. Mikk."

"Please, just Tyki."

Miranda smiled slightly, still blushing. "Tyki... I was wondering... if you could..." She cleared her throat, her hesitation amusing the Noah. Her blush deepened. "Could you tell me..."

"Why both Rhode and myself are on this Ark, instead of my Duke Millennium's?" Tyki offered. Miranda nodded. "You can thank Allen for that. I'm in it for Rhode, but the boy's idea is pretty sound. He might actually be able to pull it off."

Miranda, hands on her skirts, looked at him curiously. "What plan? Allen hasn't mentioned anything to any of us yet..."

"If he hasn't mentioned anything, perhaps I shouldn't say anything either." Tyki rested his face in his hand, looking off to the side for a moment. Then, his gold eyes flicked back to Miranda, and he smirked. "I do have something to say, though. Did you know that in order for us Noah to exist, there must always be a Millennium Earl?"

XXXX

Miranda paused.

Allen, that God-forsaken eye of his blaring its painful reminder, was unconscious. Bloodied, hurt... How many times would he come back like this? He was in Rhode's arms, and the girl disappeared with him, likely back into their room.

What was he doing? Why was Allen getting hurt so much? Tyki had given her no answers, besides a pleasant conversation.

And then _he_ walked in.

Massive form, dressed in a brown trench coat, hair held back by a purple band... "What are you looking at, Exorcist?" The gargantuan huffed.

Miranda eeped.

The man sniffed. After another moment of silence, he looked to the left and right. "Tell me... do you have any sweets?"

Skin Bolic was here.

* * *

_Rhode_

"Allen... How much more of this can you take?"

The white haired boy made a sound much like a groan. His wounds had closed again, and he was working on healing the tissue under the skin. The once impressive amount of scars he had taken was now amplified a hundred times over. Even with Noah regeneration, those would take time to disappear.

Rhode cradled Allen to her, stroking his unique hair as he rested his eyes. She had fought against Allen for years, by herself and with her siblings. She had seen him near death, seen him lose, seen him hurt... Never, _never_ had it been this bad before. Each time he came stumbling back, it was only moments from a finishing blow that would forever take him away from her.

Six times now, six times he had managed to slip through a Gate just in time. Six times fortune had shined on him just enough to where he could live to fight another day. How long until he doesn't make it back? How long until he is just one step too far from his Gate, or until a wound is too damaging to regenerate?

Rhode clutched him tighter.

With a hiss, Allen lifted himself off her. Turning, he beamed a smile to her. Not one of his polite smiles, or the fake ones he gave when the need arose, but a genuine smile that Rhode felt take a load from her burdened heart. Supporting himself with one hand, Allen snaked the other behind Rhode's head and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Rhode let her worries melt with the kiss, and it was some time before he finally pulled back. The haze in her mind cleared to see Allen with that wonderful smile, and Rhode smiled back. Until she noticed how that supporting arm was shaking, the black Innocence too weak.

Rhode moved herself to support him again, and she rested her forehead against his. "Stay the night, recover your strength. You body can't keep holding up if you continue at this pace."

"I have to go. The time and the place was agreed upon," Allen breathed back, eyes slipping closed again.

Rhode tsked. _"Allen,_ it'll just be a trap again, and you know it. Rest the night. Stay with me." He couldn't though, and they both knew it. Those traps, they meant something in the scheme of things. He had to walk right into it, willing, and he had to say what he could before staggering back. Hopefully, he'd come back alive.

"I love you, Rhode," Allen muttered. "No matter what, I love you." He was smiling again, she saw.

Rhode groaned and dropped the both of them on the bed, burying her face into his freshly washed coat. It seemed every time he returned that Marshal jacket needed bloodstains washed out of it. "Don't die out there, _Allen_. I won't forgive you if you do."

"I'll see you soon," Allen concluded with a kiss, and he drew back from her. Only partially regenerated, and already he was heading out again.

Feet splayed before her and arms behind, Rhode watched Allen go from her place on the bed. A small, sad smile was on her face, and nervous butterflies were in her stomach. Allen straightened out his coat, slipped that top hat back on his head. Charming and gentlemanly, Allen turned one final smile to her, gave a polite bow, and turned to leave.

Rhode couldn't stop a laugh at his bow, but once he was gone she fell back, head hitting her pillow. She felt like hugging herself. Allen was going out again, back into the lion's den.

XXXX

Rhode thought of her almost-husband constantly, worried as a night and a day passed with no return. When she wasn't hiding herself away, she was speaking with Tyki. The man became her beacon of strength while Allen was away... Or at least a distraction.

But for the most part, she isolated herself from everyone. Allen's friends would pester her with questions she wouldn't answer, and the two members of her family only reminded her of what Allen was facing currently.

Finally, as the second night was rolling around, Rhode was preparing herself for another lonely night. She didn't have the same problem Allen did – this inability to sleep alone – but she would be lying if she said she liked sleeping without him here.

As she settled herself under the covers, Rhode sighed. There was silence, - no breathing next to her. It was cold – no body next to her. It was lonely – no Allen next to her.

Rhode sighed again. She hoped he would come back soo-

CRACK!

Rhode's eyes flew open as the door to her room suddenly broke open, the fractured wood littering all over the carpet. What in the world was going on?

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" a voice boomed.

"Eh?" Rhode asked, her blanket up to her chin.

Sheryl was there, and he rushed from the destroyed door to the bed. The man swept Rhode into a hug around the blanket, descending into blissful gibberish.

"Eh?" Rhode asked, getting swung side to side by her excitable father.

She saw him, then. Allen. The Level Three cursed eye, the pentacle scar now deep black in its deactivation. He was leaning against the door frame, obviously tired and weak. But he was back, safe, alive, and he had brought her her father.

"Hehe!"

"Well, if it isn't our treacherous little sister."

Two voice called from behind Allen. Rhode's heart fluttered in her chest. Not just Sheryl...?

"Hey, bro, doesn't that make _us_ traitors now, too?"

Rhode didn't stop the tears from coming, returning the hug to her adoptive father. Allen's plan was working. These weren't just family, either, but family with all their memories back, inner Noah reawakened and resealed. She felt even more confident of Allen's plan, and presently, she could only feel happiness.

* * *

_Lavi_

"No, Allen!"

Lavi, red faced, stormed up to the man he called a _friend._ "No! You _know_ what they did! I will not, I _cannot_ allow those two to set foot here! I can't, Allen!"

Allen glanced at him, and Lavi almost took a step back – he would have if he weren't so furious at the moment. Haggard, pale, but dangerously determined, Allen's face bore into Lavi mind like a nightmare. But that new eye, the black pentacle and blood red eye – even deactivated...

Allen wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead, one arm swung around the masked Mightra. Dried blood was caked onto those fingers. After a moment, Allen sucked in a breath and detached himself from the Noah. He swayed for a moment, then steadied like a mountain. "Find your own rooms. You are welcome here."

Lavi felt a growl in his throat. These two... These two Noah, Fiddler and Mightra... Marshal Winters, just when Lavi had learned to like the guy, learned to work with the guy, met his approval... These two butchered him in cold blood. No, Lavi would not stand for this. "No, Allen! Get these two off this Ark right now!"

Allen began walking forward, towards the door that would lead him to the city of the Ark and thus the Gates. Lavi stopped him with an arm, leaning in. "Allen..." he hissed. "The rest I understand, for whatever reason, but _not them_."

"Ha... haha..." Allen's unsteady breath became audible that close, and Lavi's sharp eye took in the rest of Allen, beyond that singular determination.

"Allen, are you even here right now?"

"Hahaha..." Allen's lips twisted into a smile. "Can't stay, he says. Can't do it, they said. Can't stop me, that's what I say... Haha..." Allen shouldered past him.

Lavi sneered as he watched Allen stagger past him. That was the man Lavi allowed to lead him, unconditionally. Allen used to mean something, used to stand for something as the leader of the third faction. Now... _this_, this was not worth following.

"You let them stay, Allen, and I'm leaving." The ultimatum was set.

Allen stopped his shambling. Good, he understood. Lavi waited.

Then, without turning to look back at Lavi, Allen continued forward and disappeared inside the door. Lavi sniffed, the decision was made.

Turning on his heel, Lavi began to head back towards his room to pack. On the way, Chomesuke came bounding up to him, dressed teasingly in a French maid uniform. "Lavi! Guess what I just-"

"We're leaving," Lavi cut in, not slowing his pace as he came up to her.

"...Cho?" she asked, quickly catching up and stepping under his arm, forcing him to hold her. "Why would we leave, cho?" She liked being a maid here, a new found hobby for her.

"Allen," was Lavi's curt response. After a moment, though, he reigned in his temper, at least the flames trying to burn Chomesuke. His expression softened, and that arm around her actually held her. "Sorry, but I can't stay here anymore."

Allen didn't want to let him in on any plans? Fine! Allen wanted untrustworthy Noah on his Ark? Fine! Allen was going insane? Fine! Let the man do whatever the _hell_ he wanted, but Lavi wouldn't let himself nor Chomesuke be involved with it anymore.

He was packing his things and leaving, end of story. He was out of this damn war for good.

* * *

_Rhode_

Tryde and Mercym had come.

Rhode was almost giddy. There weren't many left now. Allen's plan was almost ready.

Better, that meant there were less to ambush Allen with, and that meant his over all safety had increased. Her foolish husband still lived, after a miraculous _nine_ times of being critically wounded – to the point of temporarily comatose, even with the regeneration – and what felt like a countless number of times he was too exhausted to stand, or just slightly wounded, or some other ailment.

Of course, the downside to this was, Allen's sanity had slipped almost too far to control. All that exposure to the Fourteenth, all the willing releases of his Noah abilities... All the wounds, the lack of sleep, the betrayals, the traps, the arguments, the scattered thoughts he forced together each day to keep his plan alive... Allen was a rock, a colossal monolith of marble for all the world to gaze at in awe, but... but even _he_ couldn't take all that without damage. Not his fractured mind, all of it.

The worst part was, Rhode had no idea how to heal the damage. She could destroy a mind, blank one, break one... But never had she ever had the need to _fix_ a mind. Until now.

"Mistress! The Duke has returned!" an Akuma shouted as she rushed into the room, a favorite of Rhode's that she had dubbed Tati.

Rhode jumped off her chair and quickly followed after the girl. Modified Akuma, of course, but those were remarkably similar to the ones stationed on Millennie's Ark.

The sight tore at Rhode's heart as it always did, Allen curled up on the floor in his own blood. She reached his side and knelt, taking his hand in hers, feeling the cold appendage shake like a leaf in her small hands. Rhode kissed Allen on top of his head, nodded once to Tati, then transported Allen back into their room.

XXXX

"That's a 'no' on Wisely," Allen commented, off-hand. One arm went into his freshly washed jacket, and then the other. The black and gold looked brand new.

One night. One night together and him away from all the hurt and heartache of the world. One night of whatever her presence could do for him, one night of whatever the Fourteenth's regeneration could do for him. One night of caught up sleep – a scattered few hours for days lost. One night of legitimate and wholesome _rest_, and he was leaving already.

So strong. Allen was so strong, so determined. The end was so close, he just needed to hold out a little bit longer...

So it was a no for Wisely... How terrible it was, that Allen himself allowed himself to acknowledge a lost cause. Did he recognize his own instability? Recognize how little time he himself had? Rhode didn't want to know.

She picked up one of his hands and kissed the back of it, then held that hand to her cheek. Allen turned to her and smiled. A black pentacle didn't just cover his old scar, but a giant one covered his whole eye, the entire left half of his face. The Level Four cursed eye. Allen had to be in _agony_.

Rhode felt like crying for him.

But what could be done? Nothing she knew how to do. If it got to that point, she would force Allen into one of her constructed worlds and keep him locked there and under specialized stimulation until his mind had some semblance of stability, but the whole concept of that was frightening to her. And it would take years that they didn't have, if they were to win this war. Nothing she could see could be done for Allen in the meantime. Only his own strength could lead him and pull him through.

"Well, I'm off again," Allen said that so pleasantly, so off-hand, Rhode could almost picture him leaving to work or school or something equally mundane. His smile, it was so fake now.

Rhode watched him go as she always did, and once the door closed she let her expression drop. Was she losing her husband? Not to Lulubell, as she liked to joke about at times, but his mind. Was it just slipping away, and her cursed to watch it go? Road never loved, in fact the reincarnation that was Rhode was the first time the Ninth Noah had ever experienced it. Right now, she couldn't tell if it was the most wonderful thing ever, or the worst.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Rhode. Where Allen was going. What he was doing. There was only one logical solution.

This would do him good, and more so she would need to be there.

Rhode allowed herself a smile. This was a long time coming. If this didn't start some sort of healing process for Allen's mind, nothing would. She got up and followed him out.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the World_

"The time is close, prophet."

The man gave only one regretful nod. Before him stretched rows and rows of tents, sloping down in front of him and filling a large valley. His Russian comrades, the fellow believers, they were almost ready. He had enough men now to overthrow tyranny, overthrow the hard-hearted _government_. And after, Russia would go to war with the world.

Through him, the world would see the Truth, see what he had seen. The world would destroy itself in the years to come. Bloodshed would become a common thing, disappearance raising no eyebrow. The fairytales of Akuma spread like wildfire, those yellow robed _Finders_ sprouting out lies and recruitment. The monsters, those that would sell their souls for demonic limbs... No, he would not let the world go that far down again.

This time, he would stop it from happening. As much as it pained him, for he knew what this holy war would cause, all the bloodshed and violence, he was determined to break the world apart and forge it together again. His father had been a blacksmith. Sometimes, the only way to repair something was to smelt it down and recraft it.

This, as much as it pained him... was necessary.

XXXX

Ludwig nodded approvingly at the men practicing arms. His chief commander informed him that his followers had reached over 100,000, each able bodied enough to wield a firearm, and scouts reported more on their way.

He knew that not all of them were believers, not like his closest friends. He knew that many of the approaching men were scared dogs just trying to throw their lots with the biggest power. Well, let them. Ludwig could use those dogs.

Germany stood ready. Apollyon stood by his side. This would be a jihad, and there could be no stopping it. God would keep his army supplied and manned enough to win this war. He may have been stopped in his hometown, many of his friends put to death for their conviction, but God's will could not be deterred.

There would be no stopping this.

XXXX

A man raised his hand, signaling to those around him to stop.

They were scattered through the trees, ready to defend themselves should they come under fire. Of course, this party was only a small portion of their forces. Only two dozen men of their 150,000.

The man stopped them at a clearing, the last of the cover before it. Across that clearing, he could pick up the shadows of other men. Other _troops_, he amended quickly, noticing the female outline of one of them.

"We have come!" the man shouted then, in Mandarin. "Only your leader and two more may approach!"

There was a rustling across from them, shadows moving and whispering quietly. Then, three figures stepped into the light. The man nodded approvingly, and he himself strode forward to meet them. Two friends flanked him, ready to defend him with their lives if this proved an ambush.

He tried to tell them he couldn't die, not for another couple years, but they refused to budge. Their determination left him smiling. Not here though, here he was all business.

By positioning, this party's leader was a female, with a male and female guard. Interesting. Both groups stopped a certain distance from each other, the two leaders trying to size each other up.

The woman had a hard beauty to her, almost like the man's own wife back in his camp. Yes, if she was anything like his wife, she could hold command effectively.

The woman folder her arms before her and gave him a look. "We'll make this quick, where you touched by the Shadow?"

The man raised an eyebrow. That was a closely kept secret, at least from the masses of his army. Only his trusted friends new, and it was them who had told him about it in the first place. So, either she was also touched, or she was well informed. Either way, he liked her. "I'll tell you, but first you must tell how you came about knowledge of the Shadow." Her two guards stirred at that, almost growing hostile before she waved them down.

So, they were defensive and reverent of her, unworried about him. That meant either her own forces were strong enough to crush his – like he was just some inconvenience – or this band was just a bunch of fanatic fools. Somehow, the latter seemed unlikely. How did that change his own plans?

The woman's eyes narrowed as she held his gaze. "I was touched. Now, speak."

He smiled. Yes, this could be quite profitable. "Yes, I was also touched."

The woman tested him for a lie, staring at him hard, then nodded curtly. "Then you understand the plan. What must be done. Come, bring your men and join with mine. We were already on the march when word of you arrived."

The man frowned at this, and his own guards began to stir at her casual disregard. "Are you under informed? I have 150,000 soldiers back at my camp. Things would be much easier if you joined _us."_

Her haughty smirk gave him a sudden chill. He had thrown that fact out there to impress her, let her know of his army's might. Why would she-

"575,000, last estimated by my scheduled census. Come, join me and make that 725,000. I'll even make you a general, if you can behave yourself." With a wink, she turned and began to leave. Her guards followed her, keeping their eyes on the man and his own.

The man's jaw tightened at her numbers, and he watched all the way until she slipped back into the shadows of those trees. Then, he turned on his heel and began to move towards his own men in hiding.

Before he could even make it to the tree line, the man began laughing. Almost a _million_ men! Yes, that woman could lead! So he wasn't the first she had brought into her fold, he was certain. And likely, he wouldn't even be the last!

Yes, the world would _tremble_ when this army spilled out of China and into the West.

His laughter rang out through the clearing.

* * *

AN: Well... Yeah, I've actually had this done for 3 days now, so I could have held to my standard update schedule, but... Yeah... I kinda forgot about it. :D

Two more chapters, then an epilogue! This story is almost dooooooooooone! Wohoo!

_*Edit (1 minute after posting):_ This whole story has to be finished before next Thursday, preferably a few days before. Something for yall to look forward to, perhaps. Quicker updates. :D


	53. A:32

Requiem of Time: Chapter Fifty-Two – Allen

* * *

Allen stepped out of the Gate to a secluded forest.

The trees were thick and grew closely together, the canopy of twisting branches quite a bit above his head. Allen would guess himself in a European forest, by the type of trees, if it weren't for the fact he knew exactly where he was. To his left was a mass of bushes and growth, darkened the further his eye sought. To his right was a cropping of smooth rocks with flattened tops (perfect for resting on, he remembered) that surrounded a shallow pool of water. Feeding the pool was a gentle waterfall, tumbling in several tiers from a large cliff. In front of Allen, however, was the main reason he was here.

He was in pain. Terrible, terrible pain. More than just that hunger that was gnawing his stomach – he had been eating much too little lately – his entire body, from the tips of his toes to the crown of his head, seemed wracked with pain. His _hair_ even hurt, and whoever didn't believe that could go stuff themselves.

More specifically, his innards were a fine mass of partially-regenerated goo. Normally such wasn't much of a problem, its just that there was so much not properly formed yet. And then there was his left eye, his cursed eye... Level Four. Akuma have always been apart of the ambushes the Noah have laid for him, and each time his eye had twitched and spasmed and burned and finally lanced agony through the inhuman organ and spread to the rest of his body.

Speaking of... "I didn't think that you of all Noah would resort to Akuma backup, Lulubell-chan," Allen called as solidly as he could. Needless to say, he was solid as a mountain.

She was the last of them. The last he could approach, the only he had avoided throughout his whole search save Adam. Did he think she would refuse? There was a time the answer would have been a definite yes. Lulubell was known to be the Earl's pet, her greatest personal desire fulfilling the Earl's desires. Now, however... He didn't know. He didn't know, the same as any of the others he _had_ approached, so that wasn't the reason he had avoided her. No, he avoided her because...

"Mimi has been my faithful companion for years and a rewarding servant," Lulubell drawled as she stepped forward, blond hair melting away to black as she reverted to her Noah form and removed her sunglasses. Her lips quirked slightly. "I know better than to believe Akuma could provide any sort of assistance in a battle with you."

At her words, the girl in question – Mimi - revealed herself, though Allen could already see the aura of Dark Matter that had surrounded her in her hiding spot. The eye refused to look away, peering through the tree itself to hone in on the soul. The benefit and curse of the Level Four eye. No object was an obstacle to its sight, essentially 'see-through' vision, but it also meant there was no avoiding the empathetic pain the chained soul caused him.

Well, she had agreed to the meeting, and bringing an Akuma as a servant did not violate his terms, technically speaking. Funny, she was the only one who _didn't_ violate his terms. Allen almost felt like laughing. Almost.

Allen felt young again for a moment as he gazed at the beautiful Noah of Lust, then shook his head as he gathered his coat around him – still unzipped, courtesy of Rhode's insistence all those years ago. Strange how, even including the years of the first life, Allen could still be considered young himself, yet as of late he felt so old and weary.

With a smile that was mostly genuine, partially a mask for his own exhaustion, Allen gestured towards the flat rocks surrounding the waterfall. "Would you care to join me in sitting before we begin?"

Lulubell finally reached him in her cat-like cautious walk, and for a moment it seemed like she was about to take his outstretched hand. Then, her gold eyes regarded him once, and she stepped past him, towards the rocks. He walked with her. Mimi followed.

The seated themselves facing the gurgling waterfall, not as close together as they could have been yet still close. So far, in Allen's mind, this had gone much better than any other attempt. Well, it was time to change that, he thought with a resigned grin tugging his lips.

"I'm going to talk a lot in the next few moments," Allen started bluntly, allowing the water to sooth his distraught mind and aching body. "I just ask that you listen to everything I have to say before deciding, and even then I encourage discussing this before rejecting me entirely."

Lulubell glanced at him, eyes calculating but not cold. She was lounged casually, hands behind her with her legs out and knees slightly bent. She said nothing, allowing herself to listen. Allen smiled his thanks before turning back to the water. Well, here went nothing... and everything, really.

"Hevlaska prophesied that I could never destroy the Millennium Earl... My one goal in life, the only thing I have ever stove for, pretty much deemed futile by one of the most trustworthy people I know. I believe you can understand the kind of position that put me in. Me, Adam's greatest enemy, prophesied to fail." Allen smiled softly and shook his head. "So for a time, I have wondered to myself what I could do. If I cannot defeat the Millennium Earl, what could I possibly do? And then the words of a... friend came to me, and I had a sudden idea. You once told me to pay attention to phrasing, and to be honest I'm staking everything on that. Hev told me I couldn't _destroy_ the Earl, not that I couldn't defeat him.

"The Fourteenth Noah betrayed Adam, the First Noah and Millennium Earl. His intent was becoming the Millennium Earl himself. So, if I can't destroy the Earl, then I can, well... I can _be_ him," Allen finished, a touch lamely in his own mind. However, despite his own doubts and incredulity, he heard Lulubell suck in a sudden breath – another time and he would have been glad to see her so surprised, to give an emotional reaction.

Allen plowed onwards, "For the Noah to exist, there must always be a Millennium Earl, Noah like Rhode, yourself... Even me. I cannot allow Adam to continue his Scenario, and this path isn't hindered by the prophesy. I will become the next Millennium Earl, with the Noah behind me and supporting me, as they have done for the ages..."

There was silence as Lulubell just stared at him, eyes wide and full lips parted slightly in her shock. Growing awkward, Allen cleared his throat and continued, "So... You should switch sides and join me. The others already have, actually. Everyone besides Adam, Wisely, and yourself have dedicated themselves to me and now reside on my Ark, submitting to my authority as the Millennium Earl and pledging themselves my bodyguards to the end of time." Her staring continued, and Allen felt the beginnings of a blush on his cheeks. "You don't have to pledge that, of course, just deny Adam as the Earl and attribute it to myself..."

Allen broke from her gaze, feeling slightly flustered, and he returned to the water. This was the cause he had promised Rhode, that he had bled for, almost died for, what he felt was his last chance at beating Adam. However, for the first time, when proposed to a strategist of Lulubell's caliber, his idea felt almost foolish and he was reminded of his own inferiority in the 'plotting' regard.

Well, regardless, this was his idea, and he had to stick with it. Allen Walker, the Millennium Earl. His grey and red eyes returned to hers, seeing the gold and slitted orbs narrowed in thought, and he held it boldly. "And that's what I wanted to say. Do you have a decision, or do you want to discuss it first?"

There was no answer, just her staring at him, her face perhaps a foot or so away. Allen knew that the weaker he appeared, the less convincing his proposal would be, so he gathered what courage he could and let her quick mind run him and his idea through thought processes he could likely never match.

As the silence stretched, Allen's resolve began to wane, but not his yearning for her acceptance. She seemed to be struggling for an answer, and finally Allen worked up the nerve to speak again.

"Please, Lulubell..." he started, hesitating briefly. She was looking at his eyes, listening to his words very carefully. "Please, will you do this for me?"

There was only a moment before Lulubell seemed to reach a decision. She closed her eyes, head facing forward towards the water and she let out a single sigh. Her head remained bowed for a moment before she opened her eyes again and turned back to him. "At the cave, you asked me what I felt for you."

Allen eyed her, remembering the moment clearly. She remained impassive, giving no clue to her response. After a moment, he opened his mouth, "Ye-"

Lulubell kissed him.

Oh.

Well. Allen's mind froze for a moment, caught off-guard by her sudden maneuver. In the back of his mind, his thoughts tingled, recognizing that in essence she had accepted his idea. Then, the rest of Allen's mind caught up with him and he was kissing her back.

Relief that she would be on his side was only for a moment, then quickly washed away by a passion for this woman. Their sitting position made it awkward to maintain, but it was plenty for Allen. Her lips were soft and responsive, and she added a teasing flick of her tongue before he could grow bold enough.

Lulubell had moved herself to hold the contact comfortably, nearly leaning over him, but the kiss wound down and they finally separated. Allen was breathless as he watched Lulubell move back and settle herself, and it took quite a few moments for the fogginess in his mind to clear and a quick rush of thoughts to come roaring up.

However, quick as they came, a voice suddenly made them go very, very, still. "Oh, _Alleeeeeeeen..."_

Both Allen and Lulubell snapped their heads towards the voice, and they saw Rhode, sitting on one of the lower branches of a nearby tree, watching them with a grin. Once she had their attention, she slipped off the branch, holding her skirt down against the rush of air, and landed flawlessly. Then, she began walking towards them with a little skip in her step.

Lulubell, for her part, remained impassive as her sister-by-clan approached. Worry and guilt were absent from her face, along with anything that would betray she felt otherwise. Allen, however, began sweating bullets, more so at the sight of her grin. Mimi just watched this all with a little blush, trying to act like she hadn't just watched her mistress make-out with a guy.

"Allen," Rhode addressed finally as she stopped just before his rock, leaning forward and smiling cutely. Allen gulped. Then, Rhode's smile dropped and she glared at him. "Stop being afraid _right now."_

If anything, her demand only made Allen more nervous, making her roll her eyes.

"Allen, you know that if I was going to do something to you, I would have done it by now," Rhode deadpanned. With a big step forward, she was on the large rock, and then both Allen and Lulubell were staring up at her. What to do, what to do...

Rhode took the final step so that she was standing before Allen and bent over him, looking him dead in the eye. He seemed to be struggling with something, likely some excuse or retort, but Rhode beat him to the punch. "Boo," she said with a bored expression.

Allen flinched.

Rhode couldn't help it anymore, she started giggling. This was so ridiculous. As a still speechless Allen stared at her open mouthed, Rhode plopped herself in his lap and comforted herself in lying against the blotch of Innocence on his chest. Finally, her giggles died down, leaving a smile on her face as she rested against Allen.

So maybe she was an intruder on what should have been a private moment, maybe this had turned a little awkward for them. If Rhode had her way here (and she was determined to see it so), this would be the _last time_ Allen felt guilty or awkward or _anything_ but _happy_ after kissing Lulubell.

There was a moment of silence as Rhode considered what to do next, Allen frozen and Lulubell just watching her. Finally, Rhode came to a decision. "Allen, I want you to kiss Lulubell again." She could feel him become even more tense.

Allen's thoughts whirled, almost too fast for him to make any sense of them. However, the Fourteenth had mentioned this. Road had mentioned this. _Rhode_ herself, even, had mentioned this, and he had been considering this for some time. However, there was always that doubt in the back of his mind, that nugget telling him that he was misinterpreting what Rhode meant in his own desires, that she was saying something else entirely that he was somehow missing.

It was pretty hard to mix up what she had just said.

And so for a moment, Allen was perplexed as to what he should do. Rhode was literally sitting in his lap, Lulubell right next to him on his left. Did she really want him to just lean over her and kiss Lulubell or was there some deeper meaning to this, like a test? Allen had no idea what to do.

Rhode rolled her eyes at his lack of action, then looked over at the sometimes blond Noah. "Lulubell, please kiss my fool of a husband."

Lulubell's lips curved in amusement. She would never admit it, but she did have her doubts as to Rhode's position in her own affections for the man known as Allen Walker. The occasional fling, she knew Rhode wouldn't mind, but a budding fondness and affection and devotion that might be love? For the first time, she had been given the signal that her sister wouldn't mind, and she allowed herself to relax and take in the situation for what it was. Mainly, Allen blundering in what should have been a golden opportunity.

And so, without any further prompting, Lulubell brushed back a bang from her right eye and locked another gaze at Allen. She saw the subtle gulp and wide eyes, and then she captured his lips again, smiling to herself. While she preferred that great passion that could fill him at times, this clueless Allen had its humorous perks.

Lulubell pulled back, allowing Allen a breath of air, and suddenly another mouth smothered his. Allen rocked back as Rhode nearly devoured his lips in a sudden fury, hers smaller yet with that addictive taste of candy lingering, this time cherry. Something about it snapped Allen's mind into place, and he relaxed slightly and gave into her kiss, responding with a wry grin.

Rhode then pulled back with a sly smile and winked. She tapped him on the nose with a finger. "There, now you've just given both of us a kiss. Now, I'll make it easy on you. Repeat after me: 'I love you, Rhode.'"

Allen allowed himself amusement at her antics, and decided to humor her. "I love you, Rhode," he stated, smoothly and honestly, filling that simple sentence with genuine emotion.

Her grin widened. "Now: 'I love you, Lulubell.'"

Allen felt that this was coming, and his gaze flickered from hers to the woman next to him. Lulubell stared back - waiting, watching. So, this was it. Rhode was genuine, she meant for him to do this. For a moment, he glanced back at her, but Rhode only motioned with her eyes towards Lulubell and he redirected his attention.

And so, for the first time in his life, the words left Allen's mouth. "I love you... Lulubell."

There was a suddenly blow to the side of his head, and Allen felt a sudden flash of horror that he might have mistaken what Rhode meant. His eyes shot back to her, but Rhode's smile was disarming and amused, even after she just bopped him. "Like you mean it, _Allen."_

Relief shot through him, and he gave Rhode a mock-glare for a moment before turning back to Lulubell, who's smile drew him in. She was smiling at him, smiling at his hesitant and weak declaration.

Finally, Allen took a deep breath, comforted by Rhode's light presence there in his lap, and he said the words boldly and heartfelt. "I love you, Lulubell."

And then there was a moment Allen would remember forever. Rhode, sitting in his lap and twisted around so that she could grin cutely up at him. Lulubell, a beautiful smile on her face after he declared love for her, her voluptuous body in another of her many lascivious sprawls facing him. And behind them was the beautiful tiered waterfall, capturing the essence and sheer magnificence of what had just happened, a beauty paired with the two before him.

And with that sudden image burned into his mind, Allen could only wonder how much his life had just changed.

XXXX

Everything was ready.

Allen left the room with a surreal feel, walking down the familiar halls of his Ark yet feeling as if this weren't real. There was no way all those Noah in there completely and wholly accepted him as the Millennium Earl, no way that not one but both female Noah loved him in the same way he loved them. This... just didn't seem possible.

Of course, the exhaustion of his body seemed to say otherwise. He wasn't physically tired – well, he was, but that wasn't what seemed to sap every ounce of strength from each limb, drain whatever motivation he summoned for anything besides lying down on a soft bed curled to two lovely women and sleeping for an extraordinary amount of time.

He was so very tired, but the rest he desired couldn't be found in sleep. It could only be found when Adam was put down for good, the peace of mind Allen would have when all his troubles were over and he could pick up the pieces as the new Millennium Earl.

A strange bubble of thoughts rose suddenly, and Allen bit back an incoherent stream of something that would have rambled about the spades suddenly dancing at the edges of his eyes. Insufferable shapes, he would think he saw a spade but as soon as he turned his vision to whatever it was, it only turned out to be something plain like a mounted candle or circular portrait.

Allen wasn't a fool. He knew it for what it was. He was going mad. He was going mad, and he didn't know what to do. And it scared him. He was sure everyone else knew of it by now, but he refused to tell anyone else of his own doubts and insecurities of his mental health. Besides, there was nothing that could be done about it until Adam was gone. And by the chance Allen failed and it was he who died, then he needn't worry about it anyways.

Allen stopped just outside the door that would take him to his room, raising a hand to his head. A strange and almost familiar headache had been rising, building slowly since midday and was still powering on even now at night. The stress of what they would be doing tomorrow was likely getting to him. Allen turned the motion into rubbing his aching left eye – the curse lashed out quicker and more viscous than the Level Two if he delayed in saving Akuma for too long. Finally, Allen shoved all his grievances away and opened the door to his room and stepped inside.

The familiar visage of Rhode, dressed in a white T-shirt and black, lacy undergarments, sat on their bed, clutching a pillow as she apparently spoke with the room's other occupant. Lulubell appeared to be in the final moments of readying herself for bed, and she was dressed in a very interesting and sheer and tiny negligee. Allen had a feeling he wouldn't mind coming home to this every night.

Both girls looked up at him upon his entrance, and Allen smiled slightly at them. He couldn't believe that just this morning, Rhode had finally managed to convince him to admit he loved them both. The day since had been spent mainly together, some of it talking about what they would all do from there but mostly just spending time together for the first time as a... big couple. A... triple?

That was another thing. Allen didn't know what to think about this whole thing, though both girls seemed content with it. However, for the first time since it... happened, Allen had left them for the meeting with the other Noah, informing them of Lulubell's addition and the plans to strike tomorrow, and now coming back seemed... slightly intimidating.

Allen knew Rhode, was married to her. He knew Lulubell, lived her for a year and befriended her. The three of them often got together in free times during the war near the end of the first life, and never had those gatherings been awkward, actually they had been one of Allen's favorite occasions. Now, however... One was technically an ex/future wife, and the other a new girlfriend/lover. At the same time. That certainly put a wrench on how he knew to interact with them.

Should he just walk up to Rhode like he usual would, swoop her up and kiss her? And then kiss Lulubell after? Or would Lulubell take offense to being his second choice? Or would she not want to be kissed at all? Allen didn't know. He was new to this!

Suddenly, the decision seemed to be made for him. Rhode had left the pillow and the bed to latch onto him, a leap that left him staggering back a step as her lips found his. Allen allowed his uncertainties to wash away in the moment as he kissed his Rhode, smiling at her typical behavior. His coat slid off his shoulders as she did that... thing with her own shoulders. Rhode grinned against his mouth.

The next to go was Allen's top hat, set somewhere next to his Marshal jacket, and then Rhode released Allen, allowing her feet to touch the ground again. Allen was aware of Lulubell's eyes on him then, and the smile on his face strained slightly when he saw her eyes scanning the many scars spread over his body. Rhode took his hand and began leading him towards the bed, and Allen allowed himself to be led, smile regaining its strength.

They reached Lulubell and she stopped him abruptly. A cool hand on his chest gave Allen goosebumps, along with little jolts of pleasure. Rhode let go of Allen's hand, aware of the tense moment between him and Lulubell, giving them space. She knew the start would be rocky, but it would get better.

Allen looked down at the hand and saw it tracing a particularly viscous scar, a jagged curve stretching over his right shoulder and down to below his ribs on the left side. His muscles remained firm and noticeable, but the skin was a mess to look at. That scar she traced, it was only one of the many and many. Interesting, that one looked like a spade...

A second hand suddenly cupped his chin, and Allen allowed it to move his head so that he was staring at Lulubell's face. She regarded him shrewdly. "Your scars are not something to be ashamed of, especially in front of me. On top of the fact that I am the cause of many of these, they are not something I find unattractive."

Allen shifted his weight. Well, she called him out on that rather bluntly. His scars... Rhode was one thing, he _knew_ that she found them desirable, _knew_ she enjoyed him having them, and so for her, it was alright... But Lulubell wasn't the same. He couldn't call her the sadist Rhode was. He knew he kept his body and scars on display with his open coat, but... "It's frustrating," Allen responded suddenly. His smile was pained. He looked down and gestured to himself. "You say that they don't bother you, and I'll believe you. But they bother _me_, even knowing that all but one will only last for another few months with my regeneration. You can even call my distaste illogical, but... what can I say?"

Lulubell met his stare when it returned to her eyes. After a moment, she stepped towards him and pressed her form to his, maintaining eye contact. "It is not illogical to wish for unharmed and undamaged flesh. However, you are uncomfortable when my eyes see them because you do not believe it means nothing to me."

Allen's spine tingled as he could feel her warmth breath when she spoke and the pleasant way her body was against his with very little cloth in between. "Perhaps."

Lulubell's lips quirked to the side. Her hands on his shoulders slid to where one was around him, and she began guiding him onto the bed. Perhaps the mars of his flesh were a minor concern to him in his current discomfort of this new relationship, but she knew a way or two that could easily take his mind from the subject.

As they reached the bed and Allen removed his boots, he felt a trickle of nervousness, knowing where they were heading. A good bout of excitement, but nervous, too. How was _this_ going to work?

However, with the scantily clad Lulubell to his right and Rhode rejoining him to his left at the edge of the bed, taking a hold of his arm, something happened in the center of Allen's mind. The humming music, droning at the back of his mind, became crisp and clear suddenly. Not louder, but very distinct and noticeable. At the same time, the building headache of before reached its peak, a sudden spike of pain just behind the eyes.

And then there was the thought. _Hello, Allen. I believe it is time we spoke._ Allen had no hesitation in his realization. _Fourteenth..._

Rhode felt Allen go stiff, and she looked at him in askance, seeing a far away look in his eyes as well as his expression hardening. "Allen, what's wrong?" Lulubell noticed too, then, and her soft hand came to his arm on the other side.

_Well, well, well. I go away for only a short amount of time, and it appears you've handled things quite nicely in my absence. If I knew that all it took was a little silence for you to finally get Lulubell, I would have done so some time ago,_ the Fourteenth droned with amusement, a certain lilt to the thoughts making it easier for Allen to separate them from his own.

_Fourteenth..._ Allen thought angrily, a dozen questions rising nearly instantly. He struggled to spit one out, but all that came was, _Why?_

The hand on his arm gripped him firmly, trying to take his attention. "Is something wrong?" Lulubell.

Impeccable timing, as always from the Fourteenth. "I..." Allen trailed as his thoughts became fluid. _We need to speak, about both you and your plan._

"What?" Allen asked.

Lulubell looked past Allen, eyes narrowed, and she saw a pensive Rhode. "Do you know what is wrong with him?"

"I'm- I'm fine," Allen stumbled out quickly. _You are not fine. You are mad._

Something seemed to be confirmed for Rhode, and she gave Allen's arm a little rub as she met Lulubell's searching gaze. "He is speaking with the Fourteenth."

Understanding dawned on Lulubell, and she gave Allen a thoughtful look. She knew all about the Fourteenth and his childish crush on her, and she wondered if it was something he and Allen were having a conflict over currently. She saw Rhode's reaction to this, idly comforting him with a touch, and Lulubell assumed that this was a common thing for them, the Fourteenth sidetracking Allen, and not at all pleasant for him.

_You are mad,_ the Fourteenth repeated._ And... I am the cause._

_What?_ Allen asked back, not certain if the Noah was saying what he thought he was. His own thoughts answered him, _You're a strong one, Allen Walker. Never did I think, when I chose my next host, that you would be able to fight off my control. Truth be told, you did and you did it quite successfully. And... Well, my only way of gaining control was breaking your mind from within and sweeping aside the pieces before taking control. So, for the last eight years since I awoke, I've slowly been driving you deeper and deeper into madness. Not a difficult process, but very slow, as you can see._

Allen was stunned by what he had just heard, and it must have shown on his face as Rhode muttered soothing words he couldn't quite make out. _You... You..._ The Fourteenth huffed a laugh. _I- I- Yes, I've been the main reason your sanity has been slipping away. But that isn't the problem right now, just an obstacle you'll overcome soon. No, the problem is your little 'Allen Walker is the new Millennium Earl' plan. Mainly, it won't work._

Allen pinched the bridge of his nose, struggling to ignore the mounting migraine, and he fell back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. That helped, sometimes. _Well, you're a bastard. Care to tell me _why_ it won't work?_

Rhode leaned over him to say something to Lulubell, who was new to him having a spat with the Fourteenth. Likely, she was explaining it to her. Allen busied himself with studying their faces as the conversation continued. _While it is sound in theory, and it would work spectacularly if it were, say, myself becoming the next Earl, you are not me. Because of your resistance, you are merely my host still, not the Fourteenth himself, and thus, while you may enjoy my many perks such as regeneration, you are not a Noah. You simply cannot become the Millennium Earl without becoming a full Noah._

Lulubell appeared to be considering something, then she folded her arms before her impressive bosom and said something back to Rhode. That outfit she was wearing, Allen really liked its sheer nature and the flesh he could see through it. _Sorry, a little distracted. I'll answer you simply: I am not giving up. I will not give up this body to you to win this war. If that's what you are trying for, it isn't going to happen._

_Believe me, I rather like where your eyes are straying, actually,_ the Fourteenth laughed, and Allen snorted in amusement. _On topic, yes that is exactly what I meant. Whether you like it or not, we will have to merge our minds._

_Not going to-_

_Just shut up for a moment, brat,_ the Fourteenth snapped. _This is harder for me than you would think, and it is entirely in your favor. _Allen fell silent._ Thank you. I'll say this clearly. I recommend that we merge, but instead of me taking over you... I will instead have you take over me._

Both girls seemed to notice Allen stiffen in shock again, and they stopped talking to look down at his stunned expression. A brief grasp of control from the Fourteenth had Allen's eyes run down Lulubell's form for a moment, then released control before Allen could muster a defense.

_What are you saying?_ Allen asked finally. His own thoughts returned to him. _I've never done this before, but in theory this is what should happen. All my memories will be yours, and you will become a full Noah. However, you will also keep your current form and personality and everything else that makes you the whiny little boy called Allen Walker._

Allen didn't give rise to the jab. _How do I know this isn't a trick? That your memories won't overwhelm me and turn me into you?_ A derisive bark of laughter, then, _Think of what memories are, you fool. They are just past experiences that you can recall consciously or can come forth with certain stimulants. They don't define you, just remind you. How you look at a memory and allow it to change you is entirely up to you, and based on your own thought processes during the exchange... Don't get me wrong, the merging itself will be quite painful and you will be forced to witness every memory going into you quite quickly, but it won't change you much. Perhaps a couple of unconscious habits from my own experiences, but that is all._

Allen was silent, wary, keeping his own thoughts a wordless stream that he had long ago found the Fourteenth couldn't view. _If I do decide to do this, how would it work?_

The Fourteenth made a very obvious grab for control of his mind, and Allen easily brushed the attempt aside. _That, Allen, is what it'll be like. I'll put my entire being into a reach for your mind. You must let me reach it, and I'll pour all of me into it. I don't know how long it would take, how painful it would be, and to be honest the extent of how you'll change. All I DO know is that this will be my last act in life, and it will give your plan a chance of success._

Lulubell was doing that thing with her pony tail where she curled her hair around a finger and let it unravel. That meant she was deep in thought. Rhode was harder to read, but Allen had more experience doing it. She was watching him, waiting for him to finish. He could see the confidence she had in him, the love sparkling in her dark purple eyes.

Allen sighed, internally. _Why would you do this?_

_Hmmm?_ the Fourteenth drawled, _why go through all that effort trying to break your mind, spend all that time finding a new way to gain control of your body, let all my careful plans go to waste and simply give up my entire being just for you? Well, I can tell you it certainly isn't because I like you._ A rich laughter in his mind._ I want nothing more than for Adam to be saved from that darkness within him. I gave my life trying to see it happen. When I woke up in you, this childish boy with such _heart touching_ words and foolish determination, I knew the cause was hopeless. I needed to take control of you to see things happen, for there to be another chance of success... However, between your strength in holding me off and even the resistance to my efforts of driving you mad, I've recently come to realize that perhaps my best chance is letting you lead. I can finally rest and leave it all to someone else. To be honest, it's not a bad way to go._

Allen realized it then. The Noah were immortal... If the Fourteenth was sincere, this would be like a form of death for him. At the same time, Allen himself would become an immortal Noah. Perhaps... Perhaps that would mean he wouldn't die soon? Allen knew that even if he beat the Earl, he only had a few more years in him. The cursed eye took many years from his life, and the parasitic Innocence drew its power from his very life force. Rhode had been determined to see otherwise, see him live a full life, but even she had seen truth before the end.

_That's another thing. My mind, the damage you've done to it... What happens with that?_ It still scared him. He could still see the spade in the corner of his eye, and looking he saw only a tie that held Lulubell's garment closed. Another, to the left, and it was just Rhode's lips as she smiled softly. Allen felt a giggle trying to rise in his throat, and it died with a whimper.

The Fourteenth waved him off._ Likely a complete recovery. My work will be undone in the merge._

Allen sighed again, pinching the bridge of nose. The headache grew worse and worse the longer they spoke, as it always did, but he didn't have a choice in that right now. In fact, he didn't really have a choice in this decision either. The Fourteenth was deceptive and always striving to take over him, but Allen couldn't recall anytime he had lied about something this crucial. If Allen wanted to beat the Earl, he would have to trust the Fourteenth and accept this.

_Is there anything else...?_ Allen asked, still a little lost.

There was a moment of just his own thoughts, then, _I do have a 'last request,' if you will._ Allen took a deep breath and made his decision._ We'll do this. What do you want?_

_Sleep with Lulubell again before we merge. I don't have to be in control or anything, but we do share this body so it would mean something to me._

Allen deadpanned, then shook his head roughly. _Lulubell is _mine_, Fourteenth. As a matter of principle, that request is denied._ He paused for a second, tilting his head as he watched the two Noah converse again. _But there is something I don't mind doing. She might kill me for it, but..._

Allen lifted himself up just enough to get an arm around Lulubell's trim waist, and he pulled her down suddenly. He could feel her tense, but without regard to his own health he brought her down so she was on top of him, and he kissed her passionately.

Rhode checked only to make sure it wasn't the Fourteenth in control, then allowed herself to relax and watch Allen's rather bold move. She hoped this meant he was getting more comfortable with both of them together.

It took only a moment for Lulubell to respond, and Allen could feel the smile on her lips as she kissed him back. One of his hands remained low around her back, holding her to him, while the other made a slow run over the soft fabric covering her stomach upwards. Lulubell's own hand went behind his head, pressing them together, while the other held her up. Allen's hand reach the bottom of her breast, and with only a slight hesitation and the reassurance that she hadn't stabbed him or anything yet, he cupped it.

Lulubell purred approvingly. Allen continued for a moment, letting the moment build in its passion, but just before it could escalate any further, he pulled back.

It took a moment for the lust-filled haze to leave his mind, him a little out of breath. He could see Lulubell's face still hovering over his, obviously desiring that they continue. Allen smiled up at her, and after the kiss he found himself a little reluctant to speak right away.

Lulubell seemed the same as she stared down at him, a smile of her own on her lips, but then she asked him quietly, "Does that mean you are done with your conversation with the Fourteenth?"

Allen bit his lip at that and sighed before shaking his head, both of his arms around her currently. "Unfortunately, no. I'm sorry, I just needed to do that real quick."

Lulubell tilted her head before moving to withdraw, and he let her go. She remained settled on her knees as she stared at him, then glanced over at Rhode. "Do his conversations usually take this long?" The slighter girl shook her head, then turned her gaze back at Allen.

Allen could tell from the look she wanted a kiss like that too, and he smiled at her apologetically. He addressed both of them when he spoke, "There is just one more thing. Please, give us a moment. The Fourteenth and I are going to merge."_ Do it._

Both girls' eyes widened at that, and Allen smiled at their looks as he felt the most massive attempt yet from the Fourteenth approaching his mind. He knew that fighting it off would be very painful and difficult, but he was confident he could deflect it if needed. He didn't need to.

"No, Allen!" Rhode gasped, at the same time Lulubell started, "Wait-"

_Believe it or not, that kiss was more than I was expecting. Good bye, Allen Walker._ The presence touched his mind.

XXXX

It. Was. Agony.

Allen felt he could now properly empathize with what the others had gone through under the Destroyer of Time, and he faintly felt his mouth twist into a loud scream of pain. Among this maelstrom, his body felt somehow distant, its seizes not really a part of _him._ Those hands, so far away from his mind, clawed at the shell separating them. Perhaps they were clawing at his face? Yet, that felt distant too.

Presently, image after image was slamming into Allen's mind. He didn't know beforehand how this process went, absently assuming it might be like a long stream of memories, the key word there being 'stream.' Instead, it was like each event stacked behind each other in a couple of millennia long _line_, and he was a train slamming through each one. To make things worse, he hit those memories (they hit him?) like they were brick walls, completely stunning and disorienting him as a web of thoughts and actions and images that weren't his coiled and stuck to his mind. He would still be trying to process one before the next hit, and then another, and another...

After the first few, Allen lost his focus on his own individuality, as he had feared beforehand. Instead of being Allen Walker, he was the Spectator. He witnessed these memories, but true to the Fourteenth's earlier words these memories weren't what he became. No, they were another man's memories, and he would forever remember them. Whatever sense that made.

He saw the small boy lying in a pool of his own blood, saw the world through that boy's perspective. He felt the anger and bitterness and grief his position was causing him. Then the Millennium Earl appeared, and the offer was made. He saw the hand reach up and grasp the man's, accepting the deal.

The hands were still clasped when he hit the next image, and there were the rains too. The rains, an aftermath of a disturbing battle. A battle between the Millennium Earl and the man named Noah. They were bodyguards for the First Noah – not called that at the time - bloodied and beaten in their efforts of keeping The Millennium Earl alive. He could feel the concerns and worries for the Earl, his brother Adam. Adam had been grievously injured.

The next image hit, and they were also on a boat. An Ark. Himself and thirteen others. Together they were the fourteen Noah clansmen. After Adam's victory over the apostle Noah, the Millennium Earl named them. On this powerful Ark, capable of bending dimensions and Space, they alone survived as the world drowned away in the terrible Flood.

They were still on that Ark when the next image slammed into him. Innocence had survived the Flood. The battle continued, this time against the many Exorcists who found the fragments of the original Innocence. The fragments meant nothing, though. Only the Heart of Innocence, the weapon of Noah, mattered to them.

Memory after memory. Sticky brick wall after sticky brick wall. He plowed through them as the Spectator. Holes in Allen's memory of the world's history were filled in. The Noah cast a bloody and dark influence on the world, influencing governments and leaderships to an extent he had never before believed.

Centuries after centuries of these terrible memories. A man in Nazareth had found the Heart of Innocence. They managed to kill him before he could unleash its potential. Centuries later, another found the Heart. So many Akuma were destroyed, but again they killed the host and again the Heart disappeared before they could destroy it. Adam needed to restock his Akuma army, bringing in a terrible age of darkness and sorrow. A plague brought by fleas was blamed.

So much bloodshed and slaughter... He felt he was drowning in the blood he had spilled. Dark thoughts, treacherous thoughts. Adam, his reign over the Noah clan, was becoming something he found himself despising. The Millennium Earl never changed throughout the ages, of course, but the girl... The girl with the flower...

Slamming into another image, coiling around the many before it, there was the girl with the flower. As her blood dripped down his hands, as he watched the final spark of life leave her eyes, he came to a decision. Adam had gone too far. No, Adam simply _was_ too far. The promise, the promise over that very corpse, that he would do whatever it took to bring the First Noah out of the darkness and have him saved.

A new image, and there was the sword. God apparently had a sense of humor, for the day after his promise was formed he stumbled across the sword. It was the perfect match to Adam's own, the Sword of Damnation. This, he decided boldly, would be the Sword of Salvation. It was funny, he, a Noah, wielding a blessed blade.

The sensation of slamming into a new memories was something he was growing numb to, instead it was like a blanket covering a blanket over a blanket. While it was all just one blanket, yeah?

He was dying. It was funny. He thought he would die in an epic struggle against Adam, brother fighting brother to the very end. Instead, some Exorcist punk with a slingshot proved more than his match in single combat. He saw the gold flanking the kid's uniform, but the knowledge that it was a Marshal ending this body meant little to him. He wondered, briefly, if he would still be reincarnated, or if his decision this time to save his brother would mean this was the end... His life ended.

A new blanketing memory added to the others. He _was_ reincarnated, and he found himself happily reunited with his siblings-by-clan. They didn't know. He had another chance. He was slapped for an overzealous grope of Lustul's rather delectable derriere, but all seemed right for the moment, surrounded by his family.

Another washed over him. The brother of the body he had taken over, Mana Walker, accepted him still, and the host's memories that added to his were overjoyed. While his clansmen were his family, Mana was still his brother by blood. Trusting his brother, he told Mana of his plan. He would save Adam, he would replace him as the next Millennium Earl. Mana approved.

Road, forgive him! He prepared his sword for the final sealing blow, as he had done to Joyd just yesterday. Road, lithe form quivering after her defeat (only because she was caught off-guard by his treachery), resigned herself to her fate. He wrenched his eyes shut as he impaled her, the power of Innocence burning into her form. The Eldest would be sealed away.

On the run. Adam had found out his plan, and he had been unable to finish with Road. Everything about her had reverted back to her host's original body when she had first woken up, no memories of her life as a Noah, a mere thirteen year old girl, but Road had not been sealed away entirely. His carefully planning, up in flames. With Mana at his side, they were on the run, still just kids.

Years passed, never a moment's rest. His former family would confront him at any time, destructive battles raging before he could barely slip away. A terrible, burdensome life. Mana remained optimistic. He grew fearful. There was some good, though. In some of the battles, he managed to seal away his siblings.

His body was around twenty now. Year after bloody year had passed, so much Noah blood needlessly spilled in the conflict. His heart grieved for his family, what he had caused it. He had planted his essence in a woman, fortunately, so if he would at least have another shot if he failed here. Another host. He had done it, finally, though. After so many years of barely surviving, he had sealed away the last of his siblings, sent them to another cycle of reincarnations. They would come back to a new Millennium Earl, and all would be well. Only himself, Adam, and the strangely young Road remained. For the first time, he had stopped running. It was a time for action.

He lost. The Millennium Earl made sure he remembered this moment, slowly ripping his body to shreds, burning away his own Dark Matter from the inside. Adam was too powerful for him, too ancient even against himself. His only regret, as the last of his life slipped away, was what he had failed to finish. He would save Adam with his next (and maybe final) life, no matter what it took.

The final few coatings of memories came to him, of the life within the mind of Allen Walker, the frustrating resistance to his take over. His brother had filled the boy with too much determination, ironically enough. Allen Walker, a boy bearing his own last name. In a way, it was almost like being thwarted by his own son, which amused him. Frustrated him, but amused him as well.

The memories continued all the way to the very moment his being touched Allen's mind, and then everything came to a crashing halt.

The Spectator remained suspended in nothingness, feeling a distant body breath labored breaths. It was strange, this nothingness surrounded him entirely, his thoughts nonexistent. The only thing that was anything was that body, located so far away from him, that body he could feel everything from, just faintly with the distance.

He focused on that body.

It was exhausted, aching. The breaths came hard. It was lying on something soft, its shirt or usual coat removed in favor of an entirely bared chest. What else, he could faintly feel two sources of contact. Hands, a small one and a larger one, both feminine. Both were cool to him, or rather his body very hot. He felt he should recognize who the hands belonged to.

His mind drifted for a few more moments in silence, just taking in whatever else he could about that faint body. Nothing really seemed to change, besides the breathing slowing down to more manageable levels. He felt like he was waiting for something, but what?

Finally, he learned that he could drift closer to the body. It was a slow movement, just a recognition that he and it were getting closer. Details about it became clearer, more pronounced. The closer he got to the body, the more he could feel... the more he remembered.

He had really only barely approached it before a sudden spark shot through him, a reminder of things. He was Allen Walker, and he was recovering from merging with the Fourteenth. Those two ladies were waiting for him.

Allen struggled and fought, clawing his way through the dark to get back to his body, and all in a rush he was there.

The breath filled his lungs, _his_ lungs, and his eyes flew open as he reconnected fully. The world of color and life filled his vision, and for the first time reality – the true world outside a few millennia of history – became the focus of his mind. Allen felt the hands holding him down in his sudden jerk awake, and he looked and saw the two who were waiting for him.

"Road, Lustul..." he muttered, relieved, and then the exhaustion hit him and he feel asleep, his last sight his two clanswomen looking at each other in confusion before the blackness consumed him.

XXXX

Allen woke up a short time later. The first thing he noticed was the soft voices speaking on either side of him.

"So you believe he is still Allen within his mind?"

"Well, he still looks the same, and we both have seen how the Fourteenth's body would replace him when he was the one in control."

"That is tr- He is awake."

Allen opened his eyes.

Rhode's fingers tapped his chest idly from his left side, and he could see her head propped up with one arm as she stared at him. "Well, this has been an eventful day for you, hasn't it, _Allen?"_

There was something cautious about her tone, her eyes narrowed just a tad in wariness. Allen could read that look easy enough, and he could recall the same on Road a thousand times. He smiled softly, knowing the merge had been a success. "Yes, it has. How long... How long did everything take?"

Rhode shrugged and looked over to Lulubell, on Allen's other side. The Noah of Lust answered him, "You were screaming for perhaps ten minutes, showed signs of being comatose for another five, and you've slept for the last fifteen." Her golden eyes regarded him gently, and she ran a hand over his arm caressingly. "It is a relief to see you are yourself."

Allen huffed a laugh at that. "Don't tell me you are going to go soft around me now, Lulubell-chan."

Her hand curled in an instant, so that her nails were against his flesh, and Allen readied himself for the burst of pain that... didn't come. Lulubell had a sly smile as she only gently dragged her nails over his arm in a pleasant way. "I should punish you for the suggestion. However... You have done what no other man has, and you _have_ made me soft. Also, I don't think we should bring back your scars just yet, considering our earlier conversation."

A quip about her speaking so much at once died on Allen's lips as his eyes suddenly left her beauty to witness his own body. Sure enough, and he hadn't even noticed before, every single one of the formerly countless mars had vanished, leaving only smooth skin. In fact, the only thing that remained was the blotch of Innocence resting over his heart, and likely a matching one on his back. Another benefit of the merge, Allen was certain.

Allen felt tears building in his eyes suddenly. That wasn't all there was. His mind was clearer than it had been in some time. The sensation was odd. He hadn't thought there was any other problems besides the occasional bubble of madness. Now that it was all gone, he found a smooth and extraordinary silence and clarity. His thoughts were his and crisp, and he found himself just thinking things to himself for the fun of it. More, though, the Music was as loud as its ever been. It was the same as if he had activated his Noah form, the enthralling song pulsing through his entire being... yet, it was more ignorable now than it had been as the continuous buzz in the back of his mind. It was simply just another part of him, as it had been for thousands of years.

He was a Noah now, healthier, stronger, and more sound (no pun intended) than ever before. The Noah of Music, the Fourteenth Noah, the Millennium Earl. Truly. And he was still himself, as had been promised.

_Good bye, Fourteenth. And thank you._

Allen had an urge to hug something, and, you know what, he had two arms, so make that _somethings._ He captured either girl in an arm, and he clutched them both in the sheer happiness of the situation. After an awkward moment of being squished together by Allen's zeal, Rhode and Lulubell managed to maneuver around each other and return his embrace, slightly.

Allen tilted his head forward and kissed Rhode, slightly surprising her for a moment, and then he tilted his head the other way and kissed Lulubell, who was more prepared for it. There was something about the motion, the tilting of his head either way to kiss both girls, that told him it was something he was going to grow used to fast.

His mood was infectious as both Rhode and Lulubell smiled back at his obvious joy. His grip over them loosened to where they weren't rubbing shoulders anymore, and Allen's high spirits gave him a sudden confidence. His beaming smile became a grin, and his hands began a slow descent over their forms.

"Well, considering that tomorrow may be our last day alive, I say that we make the most of this night. Now, my only question is how is this going to work, since I can only be with one of you at a time?" He had been with both girl before, separately, but this was beyond him. But, to be honest, their relationship together was new, so he could be stuttering and awkward until the girls guided him right, or he could be bold and shameless and see where that got him.

As Allen's hands reached their destinations, Rhode shot Lulubell a wry smile. "As a fair warning, get used to this feeling now. Allen is an ass-grabbing pervert."

Lulubell, one arm against his chest, brushed a bang from her eye and smirked. "So I see."

Rhode then turned back to Allen with a playful grin. "To answer your question, husband, I'm going to have to say you are going to need some creativity. Order us to... do something," Rhode suggested mischievously, then leaned in. "You are, after all..." She kissed his neck. "..our new..." Another. "...Duke Millennium, Master of Noah." She began to suckle a spot on his neck.

Allen raised an eyebrow at her behavior before glancing at Lulubell, trying to ignore the sparks of electricity Rhode was starting to send through him with her actions. The woman was sitting in a way that gave him quite the eyeful of her cleavage, and her expression was suiting for the occasion, with her half-lidded eyes and smirk.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit of a dominatrix," Lulubell confessed, smile growing predatory. "If you want to order me around, you are going to have to prove yourself worthy of that control."

Allen turned his head so that he nuzzled Rhode's for a moment before the gesture became more forceful and she broke off, glancing down at her handiwork approvingly. Her dark purple eyes then rose to meet his, waiting for his word and already having an idea of what he would say by her wide grin.

"Rhode-chan, would you be a dear and help me deal with a little problem? Lulubell here doesn't seem to want to submit to her new Duke," Allen asked offhand, grin playing on his lips as he eyed the French vixen.

Rhode moved off his right side and sat up, eyes glinting with amusement. "As you wish, my Duke... Would _this_ be of assistance?" A length of rope appeared in her hands suddenly, as well as a pair of handcuffs.

Lulubell appeared to recognize the disadvantage of numbers here, and she didn't seem to mind at all. It appeared she would end as the 'Earl's Pet' yet again, and in an entirely new way this time. So far, she had to admit, the three of them were off to a rather promising start in this budding relationship.

* * *

AN: Yeah, I just beasted out this chapter in two days, using a third to edit it. 10.5k words. If I may say so, this entire second half came out completely different than what the outline said it should have, but I don't mind. Well, and here it is, folks. Fifty-three chapters after the suggestion of it in the VERY FIRST PARAGRAPH of the story, the Rhobellen pairing. My contribution to the male half of DGM fanfiction has officially been made. :D

Zomg, zomg, zomg! Two more chapters! One more for this story, then an epilogue! So excited!


	54. Book of the Millennium Earl

Requiem of Time: Chapter Fifty-Three – Millennium Earl

* * *

The Millennium Earl sighed.

"It really is a tragedy when family must fight family, huh Wisely-kun?"

In recent days past, the Earl had sought the source of those phantom memories that found him his bodyguards prematurely. It didn't take long to discover the secret of those black cloaks, an echo of Allen Walker's Innocence, and both he and Wisely had recovered the rest of their memories from the first life.

Settling himself in this past now, the Millennium Earl had come to realize the frightening advantage Allen had carried with this foreknowledge. So many schemes had been revealed ahead of time, forcing him to readjust and reposition. These last few days, he had been busy covering anything Allen might already have known and turning other ideas into new plans he couldn't have known.

Another point, he acknowledged the host of the Fourteenth as a formidable and valid rival to himself. His awakening had made certain it was thus. Unlike the laughable Order and their apostles or the Heart that still remained in the shadows, Allen was very real and so was his threat. The Fourteenth himself managed to cause more than a little bit of damage in his treachery, and now armed with a Marshal-level synchronization with Innocence, he appeared to have leveled the playing field.

How surprising it had been when, after starting up his new schemes and positions that Allen wouldn't be able interfere with, Wisely had approached him with troubling news. Allen apparently had tried to... recruit Wisely. Something about Allen trying to finish what the Fourteenth had set out to do and turn himself into the next Earl of the Millennium.

Troubling news indeed. So troubling, Adam had called in the rest of the Noah back to his Ark. His darling Rhode may have left with the cursed Allen Walker, but he was certain the rest of his family would remain true to him and his cause.

So far, none had come.

And so both he and the remaining Wisely were in the Chamber. There was a significance to this room, a certain defensive advantage to himself. More accurately, it was the key and access to his control over the Akuma, where he could see through their eyes like cameras and hear through their ears like microphones.

Outside of the main control system against that far wall, where he and Wisely currently resided and were watching the mini screens, the rest of the room was somewhat reminiscent of a coliseum. Granted, of course, this room and its design were constructed years and years before the Romans ever got that idea, but it was still the best to relate. It's center was a circular arena, surrounded by smoothed walls of solid marble slabs. Behind those walls were the ascending steps of the audience, made of carved stone, and finally the columns rimming the uppermost layer.

But there were also the differences in this room from the Roman Coliseum. Mainly, the spectators' stands didn't seem to stop at any natural distance. It rose and rose, to where that top was so far the human eye could only barely make out shapes – taking advantage of the Ark's dimension-constructing nature. And then, there were the 'observers' who filled those stands. Akuma, all of them. Only the most powerful, an endless sea of Level Threes and Level Fours.

To be honest, most of his Akuma were in the room currently. Above the arena floated a monstrous sea of aerial Akuma, so thick one could mistake it for a massive black cloud. If anyone (Allen) were to try invading this room (again), the resulting rain of Akuma bullets and other unique firings of Dark Matter would be so heavy and multi-directional that escape and movement would be impossible, let alone the ability to challenge Adam himself in single combat.

And if, by the insane chance that Allen drudged through the Akuma unharmed, then the Earl still had a special little surprise for Allen. His trump card, his greatest defense (aside from his bodyguards): the Level Five. It was one of the very first Akuma soldiers he had ever made, the last of its kind to not be destroyed, and the slaughter it had evolved from was so much even the other Akuma bent to its will, while it bent to the Earl's will. Ah, poor Iscariot, the original soul brought back for this Akuma. Adam had actually been trying for an honest resurrection at the time of its making, back before his quarrel with God and Innocence.

Presently, Adam was staring at the screens of his Akuma eyes and ears. He could see it. Allen was coming. The Fourteenth was coming. Coming here to raise challenge to his place as the Millennium Earl. Coming here to finish what he started. The poor fool didn't realize what he was getting himself into, and the revelation that Allen was using his Noah abilities as the Musician meant nothing in the scheme of things. If the Fourteenth couldn't do it with those abilities, Allen wouldn't be able to.

Behind Adam lay his final defense, a battalion of Skulls fifty strong. Although their fighting prowess was weak and insubstantial, their dabbling in magic made them useful additions. Allen's cursed eye would be negated, his animation of the Exorcist's corpse would be held in suspension, magic could bind and limit human limbs, even seal up active fragments of Innocence.

Oh, Adam's poor brother would not see this assault coming.

The grand entrance way to the Chamber opened.

The Fourteenth entered. He had the face of Allen Walker, but his skin was the dark grey of the Noah. His right eye glinted gold in the light, but the left was a monstrous thing. The cursed eye had taken over that half half of the face, a massive black pentacle, while the eye itself was just an empty socket spewing black vapors. The activated Level Four cursed eye. More, though, and Allen had the band of stigmata along his forehead, and his white hair had curled unnaturally. The ease of his movements, the gentle smile on his face, the complete waves of Dark Matter radiating from him... There was no doubt in Adam's mind that this was the Fourteenth, no longer Allen Walker himself.

Strangely, though, his brother had chosen to remain dressed as Allen would have. Black and gold Marshal jacket remained zipped open, a brilliant white blotch of what could only be Innocence flashing from within that coat, opposing the dark grey skin around and leaving a little trail of smoke as the two opposing elements fought each other. Crown Clown, the cursed Innocence itself, had cloaked the Fourteenth, the mask peaking over his right shoulder as if he were two people instead of one. The childish focal point remained on his head, Allen's white and black, gold and silver top hat perfectly complimenting the Marshals garb and the Innocence.

Behind the Fourteenth trailed the rest of his procession, those the Millennium Earl had seen through his screens.

All the Marshals and Allen's former friends were there, including those the Earl had sworn disappeared off the face of the earth. Lenalee Lee, Miranda Lotto, bookman alias Lavi, bookman alias Bookman, Aleister Crowley, Marshal Cross, Marshal Nine, Marshal Winters, Marshal Tiedoll, animated corpse Sarah, animated corpse Maria, and a disgruntled looking Yu Kanda. The Japanese swordsman appeared to have his memories back as well, which was likely necessary in a group consisting of both Exorcists and Noah.

Which brought attention to the next group, trailing shortly after the Hands of God. Adam's own family strode together, heads down and faces grim. Tyki, Skin, Rhode, Sheryl, Debito, Jasdero, Fiddler, Mightra, Tryde, Mercym, and finally – most unexpected of all – his dear Lulubell. His own family had turned against him, everyone except for Wisely. This was heart breaking.

And finally, there came a gaggle of modified Akuma. The Earl disregarded those with a sniff. It was interesting, though, how he could feel that the Dark Matter had been purged from each of them, meaning he had no hold over any of them. A couple of faces stood out, however. Sachiko and Eliade, he had seen both of them living with two different Exorcists in recent months. It appeared there may have been some sort of relationship between them. The notion of that amused him. To finish off everything, there was a final man – just a man – mingling with the modified Akuma. A former Finder, Adam believed, by the name of Kevin. He was interesting because he lived through an Akuma bullet without any Innocence, by cutting off his arm before the poison spread... Clever man.

While Adam knew this wasn't the full extend of Allen Walker's army – currently missing the reported Hevlaska, Meilin (whom Lulubell had destroyed the Innocence of in the first life), Chouji, guardian angel Fo, Timothy, and a spattering of others – this was the largest the man had ever managed to smuggle aboard his Ark and challenge him with. Perhaps the Fourteenth would stand a chance again at testing blades with him.

"Well, well, well. Welcome, nuisance of mine. I welcome you back, brother," the Earl called out to the invaders, but his heart just wasn't in it today. He sighed. "It is a shame to see my family turned against me so. Tell me, was it something I had done? Why, why did none of you confront me about it?"

Silence among the Noah, who instead of looking bashful appeared even more grim. The Fourteenth saw that and spoke for them, "Perhaps because they remember what you did to me when I spoke against your scenario?" He shrugged, resting the massive sword against his shoulder. "Regardless, I am here to end your darkness, dear brother. Forgive me, but I will save your soul before taking your place as Millennium Earl."

There was a tense moment of silence then, the Earl staring at the Fourteenth without a hint of emotion. The ancient sorcerer's thoughts had to have been churning hard, struggling for a final decision against the man he called a brother and the family he had laughed with, lived with, and died with so many times. Finally, he sighed again, nodding once. His large and unique top hat bounced with the movement. "I understand, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Fourteenth. The only way you are taking my place is... well, excuse the cliché, but over my dead body."

Thud! ...Thud! Thud! Three Akuma leaped from the audience stands into the coliseum, three brutishly large Level Fours, likely with a strength to match their size.

Allen gave them no real regard. Perhaps Adam had forgotten how... ineffective Akuma were against Noah? Or maybe he was relying on them crippling him through damaging his Innocence. Either way, he wasn't worried. Crown Clown had proven itself capable of handling anything Adam could throw at it, been his impenetrable armor when he needed it.

How surprised Allen had been this morning, after leaving his room to meet up with the Noah, to find Cross with _Anita_ on his arm waiting for him. First of all, somehow Cross had heard of Allen's plans, and he had set out gathering the Marshals again for another push. They had rallied behind him, defying Central's orders yet again.

But then there was Anita. Lavi had reported the woman dead in the Akuma attack from Japan to China to destroy the Fallen One, her brothel burned to the ground or something. Cross waved the notion off, mentioning that Anita was a strong woman and had managed. However, that told Allen something. That theory that had accompanied Lavi, that Time itself tried to fix the errors Allen was making, between Suman and Yeager, was defeated. Chomesuke too, she had lived beyond the first life. Allen was certain that the occurrences like Daisya and the attack at Headquarters were just coincidences. He could defeat Adam here, and Time would have no say in it.

Later this morning, however, after reuniting with Cross and the other Marshals, Allen had found another surprise. After some pestering from Chomesuke, Lavi had caved in and returned to the Ark, offering to make amends. Allen accepted gratefully, apologizing for the inconvenience of him having to work with his two most hated foes. Finally, though, there was the reappearance of Crowley and his wife, Baroness Eliade. The man appeared a bit more savage, more world-weary, but he mentioned an unexplainable urge that he had to be here, and he was eager to assist in this last push. Allen attributed that 'urging' of his to his super-senses, like how he could sense Jasdebi through the trick glasses so long ago.

And then, also appearing through his emergency Gates and just on time, was Lenalee and Miranda. More than that, though, accompanying them was Kanda, whom Allen honestly hadn't seen much of in this life. Apparently, Wisely had tried confronting him about something, and they both fell prey to the Destroyer of Time, and thus Kanda had all his memories back. To say the man was displeased to have died in the first life was an understatement.

And so, with them, Allen's gathered Noah, and the not insignificant amount of Akuma Allen had horded, they again boarded Adam's Ark. No mistakes, no distractions. Rhode guided him to the Chamber, himself and the other Noah banished the Akuma away... They reached the Chamber immediately and without any problems. Hopefully the rest would continue as smoothly.

Allen unsheathed his sword from his arm, drawing in a breath as he did, and suddenly all things went to Hell.

Millions and millions of Akuma suddenly began firing their weapons, the sound coming like the worlds loudest and longest explosion, resounding through the room and echoing off marble walls and within his head as well. Never before had any sound been so deafening and chaotic and deadly, bringing upon a storm of pink and tidal wave of Akuma bullets.

Despite that, it was but a whisper compared to the consuming Music already in Allen's head and throughout his being. His smiled at the incoming attacks.

At the same instant the Akuma began firing, the Skulls tapped into their magic and wove a spell around him. With only a flicker inside his mind, Allen's cursed eye shut off suddenly, removing the sea of purple Dark Matter and agonizing souls. That was a burden off his back, and an advantage barely lost. Another spell wove around him, and suddenly arrows of magic touched down in a ring around him. Five arrows.

Allen knew what was about to happen only a moment before it did. Bolts of black connected the five arrows, trapping him in the center of a pentacle, binding him in place for as long as the spell was held. The plan was obviously to immobilize him, preventing him from dodging the Akuma bullets. The gunshots were still firing from all around him.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" a deep voice boomed, audible even above the cacophony of destruction.

Allen watched as Wrathra – Skin Bolic – was there, his hulking form already armored in the shell of gold. He intercepted the Akuma bullets from in front of him, arms spread wide to shook arcing bolts of lightning out and shell Allen from the other bullets.

Allen watched, amazed, as the shrieking lightning formed an almost solid dome, destroying Akuma bullets the moment they tried slipping past. Skin himself proved immune to the bullets, watching them just bounced off his chest harmlessly.

"You know, Duke Millennium," a smooth voice commented from behind Allen, somehow recognizable over the rest of the sounds, "it really wouldn't do to have you defeated like this so easily. It appears really are just a... _boy."_

Allen turned his head in his magical binding to see Tyki there, halfway phased through the floor with a grin on his face. One hand reached out and grabbed one of the arrows, ignoring the backlash that tried destroying him from doing so (Allen saw some bolts shoot through Tyki's arm and realized that none of it was 'touching' him, thanks to his Noah ability). As soon as that one arrow was out of the ground, the integrity of the spell was disrupted and the spell failed, freeing him.

After shaking the dust off himself, Allen shouldered his sword and nodded his thanks to Tyki. "I guess that's why I have bodyguards, right?" Tyki winked and then disappeared into the ground, leaving to join the fight elsewhere.

Skin dropped his protective dome, and a sudden torrent of sound rushed him again, explosions happening left and right in addition to the many gunshots both near and far. Instead of the bullets reaching him again, Allen saw a wall of Noah around him. Skin in front, Tryde and Sheryl to the left, Fiddler and Mightra to his right. The twins Jasdebi were doing something behind him, laughing and jeering rancorously as they did.

Lulubell was right next to him, eyes nearly closed with feigned boredom as her arm suddenly lashed out in the form of water and captured something in the air. Allen watched, almost speechless, as a ribbon of seals launched by the Skulls destroyed itself in a sudden explosion. Lulubell's water arm was obliterated, and without a care she transformed the remaining parts into a normal arm, leaving her entirely unharmed.

Mercym stood by Allen's other side, arms crossed but still tense, ready to defend the new Millennium Earl to the best of his abilities.

This whole thing was a new experience to Allen, who's body had already flooded him with enough adrenaline to be dodging and fighting his way through this considerable muck of an attack. Instead he was standing here... watching his former enemies defending him from any conceivable attack.

Allen let out a little laugh at that, exhilarated by this. So this is what it felt like to be the Millennium Earl.

Considering himself safe for the moment, Allen made to check for his friends, the Exorcists who weren't defended like he was.

He saw them mostly close together, defending and fighting with an odd sort of teamwork. Since most of the Akuma were firing towards himself, they weren't quite as disadvantaged. Kanda seemed to sense that, or was too hotheaded to care otherwise, and he leaped away from the others to begin engaging the Akuma on his own. Winters had already done so. Cloud remained protected in the group, but her Innocence Lau Shimin was already across the coliseum and demolishing the Akuma in the stands.

Walking forward now, steps not hurried and confident, Allen saw Tyki appear form the ground just in time to protect Miranda from a stray Akuma bullet, then disappear back in it. They were safe, for now, leaving him able to take care of Adam.

Allen jerked to a stop when he saw the very ground beneath him light up gold suddenly. He looked down to see what it was and saw his mistake. A giant eye, the Third Eye, glared back up at him, and Allen knew he had fallen for the trap. Already, Wisely was tugging his mind inwards, likely to torture him with visions of his past or something similar.

However, before Allen's world could even turn black, everything snapped back into place. He staggered forward a step, Lulubell catching him and steadying him, but he was still himself. Allen, baffled, looked back at the Third Eye and saw it cracking. The source of the crack was...

"Rhode," Allen breathed, and his first wife grinned up at him, winking.

Her voice appeared in his head, bypassing the other noises entirely. _"I'll handle Wisely, you go save Millennie."_

Allen's ring of Noah moved with him, protecting him from the endless assault. He kept the corpse of Sarah with him, hovering just behind him. Adam watched him approach, watched the futility of his defenses. As he had assumed, he and the Fourteenth would be drawing blades before the battle was finished. But first...

The three hulking Level Fours moved forward, looking not at all bothered by the seven Noah between them and Allen. If they had any taunts to say before confrontation, it was drowned out by all the other commotion in this room. The first reached Skin.

The giant of a man sent a huge bolt of lightning out before rearing back a fist to knock the Akuma away. It was quicker, blurring away from the lightning and hitting the man squarely in the chest. Skin let out a monstrous, "OOOMPH!" before being rocketed away from the fore of Allen's defense.

Tryde, Mightra, Sheryl, and Fiddler saw that and realized the threat, adjusting their flanking defenses to prepare against these three. Lulubell and Mercym both took a step ahead of Allen, intending to protect him. Allen himself recognized a certain futility to their movements. Wrathra was their physical strength, and he was blown away. There was something about this Akuma... It was like the Earl had prepared against his own Noah.

Sheyl's controlling hooks were deflected, as well as the others' abilities. Tryde, like Wrathra, was knocked away. He was followed shortly by Mercym, who moved to confront it.

Allen's defenses were falling fast, and his hand shot out to Lulubell's elbow as she moved to confront the first. She paused to glance at him, and Allen shook his head. He didn't quite see how it would combat her ability of transformation, how it could counter a being that could be a giant humanoid of water than a dragon then the air itself and a blazing inferno whenever it wished, but he wouldn't put it past the Earl to have a way. Some weakness she herself didn't even know about.

However, as Allen gave her a gentle smile and stepped past her, he had a theory about these Akuma. If they were specialized against the Noah and yet he has never seen them before in previous confrontations against the Earl, then obviously they weren't that effective against Exorcists. Perhaps they were better than any Akuma, but it wasn't worth the loss, considering their true purpose.

Lulubell gave him a subtle touch on the back of his arm, and Allen's grin became feral. Her, giving a touch of comfort. He briefly wondered what Adam would say to _that_ as he continued forward, eyeing his new opponent. Sheryl was the only one with a morsel of usefulness, using his hooks to swing objects and scraps of Akuma that had already been destroyed at the thing, but for the most part they just bounced off harmlessly.

Those still remaining, along with those who were just recovering from the heavy-hitters, saw Allen's intent and turned instead to continue deflecting attacks away from him. In their absence, already Clown Crown had shielded Allen from nearly a dozen bullets and beams. Allen paused as a fist of water shot past his had to snatch another spell from the air and destroy it. Lulubell had finally discarded her clothes for free transformation, currently the giant beast of water. She regarded Allen with a single nod before moving off to the side, still guarding him from the spells.

Allen turned his smile to the Level Four's, unable to escape a sudden reminder of the previous night. He ignored the spikes of worry about hers and Rhode's safety, trusting them. Rhode could handle Wisely easily, and Lulubell had proved herself time and time again. He needed to focus here.

An Akuma bullet had slipped by his Noah defenses, but Allen ignored it as it slammed into the ground just to his left. He readied his sword, angling it slightly. Funny enough, the Fourteenth had quite a few memories of sword fighting, it having been the primary method of war for so long. More than once he had been drafted into armies, and there were times he had a fondness for it to the point he took lessens in the art.

Allen didn't think the skills would drastically affect himself, especially since the Fourteenth had grown rusty in the last century before finding the Sword of Salvation, but a few maneuvers would catch Kanda off-guard if they sparred again. Hopefully, they'd do the same to Adam when he reached him.

_Ready, Crown Clown?_ Allen thought to himself, in a mind so blessedly _his._ He felt the warmth of the cloak around him, that affirmative of its readiness.

Allen tensed his legs, then threw his sword and burst into motion. The first Level Four cocked its head and dodged easily, blurring back into place as the sword passed it. Allen smirked and watched Crown Clown block its counter attack, then turn the spikes of cloak into Crown Belts that held it in place. The Akuma was confused for a moment, then it's eyes widened as the sword suddenly impaled it from behind. Allen held his summoning of the sword until it had tore through the Level Four entirely, allowing it to sheath back into his arm.

Before the moment had passed, the Akuma still gaping from its sudden impaling, Allen's newly formed claw raked across its form. The Akuma froze, and the Crown Belts retracted from it. Allen's gaze turned to the two remaining ones, who were watching him curiously. The first Akuma had five lines of gold appear across its form slowly, it still frozen, and then it fell into pieces. A huge explosion followed, whipping at Allen's clothes in a burst of air.

He drew his sword again.

Fighting with Clown Crown over his shoulder was a rare luxury nowadays. It was usually in the pitch of combat on its own, leaving him with his claw to do its own thing. Allen laughed as he felt his Innocence's equivalent of rolling its eyes in amusement. "Yeah, yeah, I know that I'm the one who usually sends you out. It's just nice to have you back for the moment." Of course, those words couldn't be heard at all in the roar of this enclosed combat, but the Innocence picked them up anyways and gave a little burst of warmth again.

Allen didn't doubt that the other two Akuma had learned his trick already and they wouldn't allow themselves to fall prey to it. Didn't mean he couldn't summon his sword again, only that they wouldn't be so easily defeated by it.

With a shout on his lips, Allen engaged the next closest. His quick double swipes were dodged in blurs of motion, so fast it was as if he was hardly moving, and only the quickest of reflexes had him bring up his sword in time to parry a sudden counter-attack. And the dozen following it.

Allen took a couple of steps back to regain his balance, arm tingling from the force behind the blows. As he sucked in another breath, both Akuma approached him at the same time. Joy.

Crown Clown became an active participant, not to be outdone by any lowly Akuma. The tendrils of Crown Belts became a defensive wall against the blows, sometimes restraining the beasts momentarily before they'd break free and reengage. It was only a matter of time before Allen would manage to get a lucky strike in during the stalls.

As it was, among the lightning quick fighting, Allen managed to do what they didn't expect. He pointed his sword towards both of them, but instead of a jab, he shouted, _"Death Ball!"_

Both Akuma staggered back, the destructive ability shredding the fronts of their armored chests, yet amazingly not destroying them. Crown Clown capitalized their stuns, multiple Crown Belts piercing the weakened front of one of them and ripping it in pieces from within. The explosion followed, leaving just Allen and the final one, which had recovered from the injury if not entirely.

Allen had his final trump card now, and he didn't hesitate to use it. As he moved to reengage it, both him and Crown Clown, the Akuma focused itself on defending. What it didn't expect was the spire of Earth rising up from behind it and impaling it near instantly, the tip sharped steel before contact was made.

The Akuma twitched, maybe to remove itself, but suddenly a dozen similar spires rose and impaled it from all sides. Allen smiled, then cleaved it in half. The explosion was a rush against him, drowning away the rest of the noise of combat for a moment. Sarah would have been a great asset to the Order if she had lived, especially great if she ever reached the rank of Marshal.

The memory of her brought a smaller twang to his heart now, but Allen refocused himself immediately as the Noah fell in around him again, Lulubell remaining a large tiger due to the loss of her clothes. That shifted into a massive scorpion suddenly, and the stinger lashed out and liquified just in time to intercept another spell, reforming into another stinger after destroying the spell.

Adam didn't appear bothered by the loss. He stood stock still, both hands on an umbrella before him as he simply watched Allen approach.

It was that lack of action that surprised Allen slightly when another Akuma appeared. This one also froze his insides the moment he took in its form.

It was much like a cherub, a grey skinned child of perhaps five years old. It had small feather wings keeping it aloft, with a golden halo above it disguising the evil Allen knew lurked within. It had big, innocent-looking eyes, along with a very noticeable black pentacle on the center of its forehead. His deactivated cursed eye stirred at the sight of _this._ It looked so much like a man, not at all a machine like the rest of the Akuma...

The Level Five.

Allen's left eye suddenly erupted in agony, which he struggled to reduce within his mind as he'd been taught. However, the pain was so great – as it had been the first time – his tight control was overwhelmed and he roared his agony, hand slapping over the eye as he fell to a knee. Tears welled in both eyes, both from the pain and what he knew awaited him.

Allen could feel the skin and flesh and curse shifting under his hand, shifting and _evolving_. The black vapors like a cool mist seeped past his fingers from the socket, as was his Level Four cursed eye, but then something grew inside the currently empty and spewing socket. It grew until it filled it, then something pushed against his hand. As Allen took shuddering breaths, mind crackling with anguish, he couldn't stop the disgusted trickle running down his back like a sludge. Unwillingly, he moved his hands as if burned by the thing that touched it.

Allen couldn't stop his own horror as the ghostly image forced its way out of his eye, the curse a separate entity of its own. The Curse of Mana peered into the world with dead eyes, bringing with it whispers of the man Allen had called father. Unlike the other evolutions of the curse when this happened, the skeletal head remained out. This was the final evolution of his curse, the Level Five, and its power overwhelmed even the spell the Skulls had cast to negate it.

Allen fought down the urge to vomit as the soul of the Level Five was revealed to him again, and the eye forced the images and life of the captive soul into Allen's mind. All the things that soul had been forced to witness and be a part of since its original binding, all the horrors and atrocities, the pain and anguish of it. Allen was forced to feel it all, Mana's final act as an Akuma himself, forcing Allen to know what he had tried to make Mana go through.

The worst part of it... This binding soul of the Level Five... It was no longer a captive. No longer chained by the Earl's own soul of Dark Matter. Allen had witnessed the birth of a Level Five in his first life, and as he tried to recover from the sickness of it, he watched helplessly as it slayed Kanda. The final stage of Akuma evolution, the ocean of Dark Matter that surrounded the Level Four grew and absorbed into the soul. The soul turned, corrupted, and it broke free of its chains.

"_Papa..." the monster called to him, the grin of the soul matching the grin of the cherub. "Why does it hurt, Papa?" Tears were in both of their eyes, and Allen could feel the pain. He vomited again._

_Allen could feel it within the Akuma. The Dark Matter was giving it pain, so much pain. The soul, once pure and innocence, was working its way into a raging bloodlust. Already that thing had decided to kill everyone in this room, and it was more powerful than anything Allen had felt before._

_This mockery of an angel was finally allowing that thirst for blood to take over its visage. "Papa... Papa. Papa! Papa! PAPA! PAPA! __**PAPA!"**_

_It struck._

Allen felt the tear of blood leave his eye as he witnessed the soul of this new Level Five. The soul was just screaming and roaring within, crying and shouting and blubbering in madness. Just a child, so tortured. Because of the eye, Allen saw the whole life of this screaming child, found him almost as old the Fourteenth himself. So many terrible things happen to him, so many...

Allen wept.

A hand on his shoulder diverted him, and Allen saw Lulubell kneeled down next to him, concern washing away expressionless. Allen wanted nothing more than to dive into her bosom and cry, cry and wail like she was his mother and hope against hope that she could comfort him. But she couldn't, not comfort him against what that child had gone through. It was so terrible, so so terrible.

Her hand on his shoulder suddenly gripped it tightly and her eyes hardened. She couldn't speak to him with the volume of everything else going around him, but her look told him enough. What she expected of him currently.

Allen drew in a shuddering breath, trying to ignore the demon of his left eye. He couldn't find the strength within himself, but he found it in the contact. He drew in strength from Lulubell's expectancy, her unyielding grip, and he forced back the visions of the boy named Iscariot. There was nothing that could be done to change that past, all the pain had already happened. This could and would be solved only from saving the soul now.

Allen had beat a Level Five before, and he would do it again.

He met Lulubell's look and nodded firmly, showing he was back in control of himself, and she smiled back, glad. Her hand moved from his shoulder and she helped him stand. Allen swayed only for a moment before steadying himself, then glared at the innocent looking Level Five.

Allen's grip over his sword tightened until it hurt, then tighter still. His arm shook in his fury, ready to rip this corrupter of the soul to pieces and save Iscariot. Despite the bodyguards intending to do that for him, Allen took a step forward, knowing he would do this himself.

A sudden figure leaped between the Noah and landed just before Allen, before any of them could stop it. Allen almost struck, but stopped when the figure settled itself after the jump.

Yu Kanda rose smoothly, flicking his pony tail behind him and leveling his sword before him. A grin was on his face. "It's about time you showed up," he called to the Level Five. "We still have unfinished business."

Allen's eyes widened when he realized what Kanda intended, and he remembered clearly what had happened the last time he and a Level Five fought. "Kanda, wait-"

"Shut your mouth, _beansprout,_ and mind your own business," Kanda spat suddenly, but not as harshly as he could have. "We aren't going to win anything if you keep fighting all the Earl's toys instead of the Earl himself. Besides, this is my fight. So butt _out."_

"Bakanda," Allen muttered. He had forgotten how different sound was to the Fourteenth, realizing now why he could hear everyone when they spoke among this maelstrom of sound. Regardless, he didn't have much say in this fight, as Kanda suddenly leaped forward past Skin and engaged the Level Five, going through his Demon Illusion Techniques.

Allen sighed and watched the swordsman go, drawing the Level Five away in the rapidly destructive fight. He turned his attention back to the Skulls between him and Adam. "Shall I destroy these as well, brother, or will we fight now?"

"You really have become bothersome, Fourteenth," Adam sighed, lifting Lero off the ground and allowing it to produce his black sword with the white inlaid cross. "All I've ever desired was a complete family, yet you've taken that from me, piece by piece."

Allen shrugged. "If you want to join me and renounce your claim as Millennium Earl, go right ahead. We can be a family again. However, I cannot stand by and watch you continue this plan of destroying the entire human race. You have fallen too far into darkness, and I will bring you back, no matter the cost. It was the Fourteenth's last and greatest wish, and I will honor it in my efforts to end this war against humanity."

"Last wish...?" the Earl repeated, then understanding seemed to dawn on him and his expression became even more saddened. After a moment, that became a flash of anger which he quickly controlled. "Speaking of war against humanity, _Walker_, have you heard about what rages at this very moment?"

Allen approached with casual steps, passing his Noah guards and watching the Skulls clear a path for him. "I have not."

The Earl's eternal grin widened spitefully. _"War_ rages. War of man against man. The largest war this world has ever seen. I can feel the anger and bitterness now, the helplessness and grudges as man slaughters man and armies are crushed and people and families die. The best part is, this war isn't _my_ doing. Believe my surprise when I found out it was _yours._"

After considering it for a moment, Allen shrugged. "Nothing that I can do about it now. By defeating you here, man will have the ability to freely kill each other as they wish, without it meaning something in the grand scheme of things with you and your Akuma. There will no longer be the fear of the entire world perishing... You could have been so much, you know. Instead of starting chaos and conflict, you could prevent things like this. You could have patched things in America when the country split into North and South, instead you forced the conflict along. You could have saved the Roman Empire, could have saved China from the Mongols, saved Jerusalem from the Muslims or at least halted the following crusades. Instead of attempting to use your influence to appease the warring parties, you have brewed fear and hate, at times making the fighting more violent and lasting than it could have. You, Adam, do _not_ deserve the title Millennium Earl."

"I'd advice less on lecturing me on my duties and more on paying attention to where you're standing," the Earl suggested playfully, the malice obvious behind the words.

Allen smirked. "Forgive me for my presumptions, but I had used Sarah to fuse this entire platform into a solid piece of steel. I... didn't want to face the annoyances of press tiles or any other childish trap."

Silence from the Earl, though the war still raged on all around them. For the second time, Allen felt the finality of the approaching battle. The first time was the only other time he had been in this room, with battles raging around him and Adam much like this. There was no escape from this room, save the single entrance he had walked through. Just like then, either it was himself that would fall or Adam that would. Unless another random Level Two sent him in the past, of course, but the Earl, fortunately, took precautions against that this time.

If the Noah were to help him, this battle could be quite quick. However, in the conditions of those who decided to join him, it always came up that they refused to harm the First Noah. Joining Allen was one thing, but they couldn't turn against their own brother like that, not after the care he had shown each of them.

Allen resigned himself to this being a sole battle between himself and the Earl. Well, nothing was gained from delaying anymore.

With a shout, Allen struck first with a simple swipe that Adam parried, and then they began the real battle.

Adam disengaged and swung low, which Allen jumped over with an overhead strike. Another parry, but suddenly Adam began charging up a ball of Dark Matter in his hand. Allen wasn't impressed, feeling the Crowned Clown stir over him and suddenly whirl around him as the orb was launched at him, the cloak brushing the attack off, then countered with Crown Belts.

Adam in his fat outer-layer bounded away gleefully, sending more and more orbs, each leaving large explosions on impact. Allen and Crown Clown remained safe, but a mental command to Sarah had spires rise from the platform and form obstacles for Adam. Allen sheathed his sword into his arm and aimed his claw towards the Earl. _"Crown Edge!"_

Golden rings fired like bullets. Adam saw them and gasped, holding onto his top hat as he pranced around in his mad dodges. Seeing that Allen no longer held his sword, however, he pivoted and raced back for Allen, swinging sharply.

Allen was expecting this, and he smirked as the Earl came to a final landing in his strike. The man's golden eyes bugged behind his spectacles as the very floor sank beneath his feet, trapping both legs there and sending his swing way off. Allen drew his own sword and struck, not hesitating.

Adam cursed and blocked, wincing at the strength behind Allen's strike. He tried to loose a hand to destroy the floor that was trapping him, but Allen's blows were coming too quick to divert attention or his two handed hold. The floor suddenly increased the pressure over his legs, and he knew his armor was breaking. The pressure would have flattened a normal man's legs by then.

With a huff, Adam put more strength than usual into a deflect, and Allen spun unexpectedly by it, breaking his flow of strikes. Perfect.

It only took a step to regain his footing, but Allen knew that by then it was too late. A huge explosion of Dark Matter hurled him back and likely freed Adam as well. As he was still airborne, Allen called to Sarah. The debris flying everywhere suddenly changed shape, and then they all turned into mini spears and spike heading back towards the Earl.

There was another explosion, this time a flash of golden light. Allen mentally cheered.

Adam stood in the center of a small hole, entirely unharmed. However, around him were the bits and pieces of his outer-layer armor. The man did not look pleased. The true fight had begun, now.

The other Exorcists, while Allen was busy against the First Noah, were doing quite well, considering what they were up against. The endless tide of powerful Akuma had yet to wear away their defenses. Upon seeing that there were no Level Ones or Twos to be useful against, the modified Akuma had retreated outside the Chamber door, much to the relief of Lavi and Crowley.

Presently, Crowley had pinned another Level Four down and had his fangs latched onto the things neck, engorging himself on the blissful taste of such powerfully corrupted Akuma blood. In recent months past, he had given up his timid nature in favor of survival, and he had grown skilled in his method of combat. None of these Akuma could even begin to challenge him, though he had consumed more than enough blood to make a blood creation that could fight as well. Wiping his mouth as the Level Four's armor crumpled inward with lack of substance, his ferocious eyes searched for another victim.

Lavi and Lenalee had taken to the skies. The crystal-type Dark Boots raged a storm of destruction as Lenalee reached Mach 2 and ripped through ranks of the Akuma. Lavi himself used other Akuma to maintain his altitude as he destroyed them, having a blast while doing so. Finally, Lavi stopped his rampage on top of a Level Three with a large, flat head. He spun his hammer in his hands and called out, _"Earth! Fire! Heaven! Combo seal: Hell's Prison!"_

Lavi was certain the technique worked better on the ground but he was interested to see the result in the air. He wasn't disappointed.

Instead of a pit forming, Earth simply appeared in the air with them, a massive cup forming under a good many confused Akuma. The dozen or so tried escaping, but bars of lightning suddenly meshed and trapped them in, while fire rapidly began filling the prison. Lavi watched as one of his most powerful abilities demolished the Earl's toys.

On the ground, Cross, Tiedoll, and Cloud Nine were not slacking, while Miranda used Time Stop to help with their defense. Winters was in a mad world of his own, splattering himself in the blood of Akuma in a spree of slaughter.

Rhode had also finished with Wisely, leaving the man unconscious on the ground and her with her fingers laced behind her head, grinning. The man was such a baby, crying from almost the very start of the game she made him play. His poor mind couldn't handle much at all, and he fell unconscious before the fun truly began. Now, she approached the ring of Noah that were making sure no stray Akuma bullet interfered with Allen's fight against Millennie – Allen may be the new Duke Millennium, but Millennie would always be Millennie.

Her gold eyes twinkled as she watched the savage ferocity Allen fought with, his unstoppable drive to win, while Adam was a cold fury against him, movements controlled as they were brutal. Millennie was right in the pains of family fighting family, but it was necessary. She had thrown her lots in with Allen, and only with his method would they all still be alive in the end, himself included. She didn't care if all the humans were slaughtered, only that her family and Allen were still alive.

Allen parried a blow of Adam's with Crown Clown, then struck from over the tangle while the other blade was snared. Instead, Adam leaped back, panting, holding his blade low as he took two more steps back in and twirled his blade up. Allen's met his in a shower of sparks, massive sword against massive sword, and they both stepped forward and shrugged their blades low against the other in similar disarming techniques. Needless, neither succeeded and the fight continued.

At times, the Earl could pause just long enough to cast a spell, and suddenly Allen would fight off a certain ailment, like stiff legs or a shocking weakness in the arms. Other times, the very ground under Adam could suddenly thrust him upwards and then jerk back down, destabilizing him. Both could end up tangled in a knot of Crown Belts and weaves of Dark Matter.

After another separation, Allen felt the slow burn in his arm. He was getting exhausted. So was Adam, though, just as breathless as he was as they eyed each other down. With the hand holding the sword, Allen wiped his sweaty brow and smiled at Adam. "Please, tell me... What defines the Millennium Earl?"

Allen reacted as soon as Adam did and met him in a parry, faces mere inches from each other. The other man's eyes glared a powerful hate, directed solely towards himself. Like that, struggling against the other man in the parry, Allen continued, his exertion obvious in his voice, "Is it the... Akuma? His stance against Innocence... and God? The Noah... who protect him?"

Bending his legs slightly, Allen snapped up and shoved forward, putting his weight into the maneuver. Adam was pushed back briefly and disengaged the parry, whirling his blade up in another complex set of attacks that Allen worked at dodging and deflecting, looking for the advantage to strike back.

A Crown Belt and another trick from Sarah broke Adam's assault, and the man backed away warily, holding his sword between Allen and himself, tip pointed at Allen's throat. He was panting, but he spoke finally. "No," it came as a gasp, as he quickly drew in another breath. He was using the moment as a breather, much like Allen himself was. A time to allow aching muscles a brief rest. "It is a... symbol of the one... who will usher in a new millennium..."

Allen smirked. "Exactly."

The first Millennium Earl's eyes narrowed at that, then Allen took a final lunge for him. Crown Clown broke into four addition Crown Belts, all of them arcing wide to the sides of Adam. The man attempted to jump back to gain distance and time, but as his legs tensed the ground suddenly wrapped around his feet, holding him in place. His eyes widened, realizing his position and the lack of time to break himself free. Dark Matter gathered into his hands, preparing a quick and destructive spell, while the sword prepared to deflect Allen's away.

The Crown Belts reached him first, binding both arms and legs and snapping his limps in place. The spell died instantly as his arms were forced outwards and bound legs reinforced by the belts. There was nothing to prevent Allen's sword from its destination.

The former Earl of the Millennium let out a loud scream at that, eyes wide at the sight of the sword protruding from his chest, feeling the power of God burning away at his very soul. Innocence was the exact opposite of Dark Matter. Allen twisted his sword, and the pain had Adam drop his as he lost control of his motor skills for a moment.

It was... over.

Adam sagged against his bindings as Allen retracted his sword, positioning it for the finishing blows. The man's top hat of glittering stars fell from his head, leaving just a defeated man before him. Allen felt a spontaneous pity for him, understanding for just a moment the position Adam was in, the man's life obvious from the Fourteenth's memories.

"I forgive you, you know," Allen whispered finally. That was the only way he could sum up his current feelings, and he shook it off as he prepared to finish it.

Adam huffed a pain laugh, head bowed. "You always were... an interesting one... Allen Walker."

Allen brought his sword down, cleaving the man from left shoulder all the way through. Then, he brought it back around in a smooth motion and rent him from the right shoulder through. Two crosses appeared on him, signs of the cleansing happening within. Allen then continued the flow into a final strike, and it decapitated the Millennium Earl.

There was no wound, of course, but the result was much the same to a man housing Dark Matter. Adam let out a piercing roar as his very soul was cleansed, the Dark Matter that made up who he was getting burned away viciously. At the same time, Allen felt a change happening within himself. Nothing drastic, but he could feel that something inside him became different as the previous Millennium Earl went through his final moments.

He couldn't destroy the Millennium Earl, no, but Allen found he didn't have to. He watched as Adam was cleansed, the Fourteenth's greatest desire now filled. The world had been saved from a terrible evil.

It ended when the grey skinned man in bindings became a normal gentleman in the middle of his life, skin now the fleshy of any other human. Crown Clown released him then, and Allen had Sarah release his legs. He caught the limp man as he fell and lowered him gently to the platform.

All around him, Allen could see the Akuma now inactive. The machines had been powered by souls, energy harvested by and kept bound by Dark Matter. Without Adam to supply, they all went into inactivity as the souls were released, machines powered down suddenly. Even the horrifying Level Five, which Kanda snorted disdainfully at and kicked over.

The terror of the first Millennium Earl was now over, Adam was now a normal human... Allen himself was the new Millennium Earl. It was over. It was finally over...

_January 1st, 1900, the Fourteenth Noah succeeded the First Noah as the Earl of the Millennium._

End.


	55. Epilogue

Requiem of Time: Epilogue

* * *

"Come _on, Allen!_ This is going to be fun!"

Allen Walker, the world's second Millennium Earl, smiled in exasperation as he allowed himself to be dragged forward, his arm around his second wife Lulubell making sure he was not alone here. His first wife, Rhode, had grown even more excited ever since the gates had come in sight, ring on her finger sparkling in the bright sky as she pulled him by the hand.

An amusement park had just opened in the United States, Disneyland by name, and Rhode was insistent that they go. It had been over half a century since the defeat of their brother-by-clan Adam, and less than a decade since his very human death of illness and old age. The war Allen had started back then still haunted him at times, the death toll in the millions, and the second one that followed a few years later even more devastating. However, that was behind them now, and the world was healing.

As they paid for their entrance tickets and began an easy walk into the park, Allen looked around at the newly constructed buildings and smiled at Rhode. "The rides here will be quite sketchy, you know. The integrity of the mechanics behind them are not quite trustworthy yet."

Rhode grinned cutely and began tugging him and Lulubell forward again. "I know! I hope one of them collapses while we're on it!" Well, Rhode will always be Rhode.

Allen shared a look with Lulubell and saw her amused smile, and he laughed softly as she led them to the closest ride possible.

While Rhode was still the same, Lulubell hadn't changed much either. She was as loyal to him, as the Millennium Earl, as she was to Adam. There were still times he felt odd seeing the radiant smile on her face if she did something he asked for successfully, and he and Rhode both had to work on comforting her if she failed it, including menial tasks. She could become quite distraught, he had found.

As he had found in the Chamber all those years ago, all Akuma in the world had 'shut down' with Adam's defeat. In fact, only the ones he had modified remained, much to the happiness of Lavi and Crowley. Lulubell and Rhode as well, for the two servants they had grown attached to – Mimi and Tati. Those two and the others still remained on his Ark, under the watchful eye of Kawamura, as maids and servants and such.

Without the threat anymore, Innocence was vanishing from the world. Slowly, strange as that was. Though, for the last five years or so, Allen hadn't seen any other fragment except for his own Crown Clown, which still remained as his left arm and kept him alive by the seal over his heart. There were times he wondered, idly, if one day the Crowned Clown would disappear as well, and if he would end up dying that day. Fortunately, of course, he would reincarnate, but he was still against the idea of bleeding out unexpectedly and leaving behind his two very... addicting wives.

Also, without the threat of Adam and Akuma, much had changed with his friends and the Dark Order. Central had mostly calmed its fanatical outlook, actually opening their Holy Book and preaching it for once. The Dark Order itself had broken apart, leaving behind only memories of friends and smiling faces.

Lenalee and her brother returned to China, free of their duties, where Bak Chan had finally gained the nerve to ask her out. After some bumps, the two got married. They were both still alive and currently with grandchildren out in China. Lavi and Chomesuke had disappeared, only appearing suddenly and without warning on his Ark to say 'hi' and catch up on old times.

Crowley and Eliade settled down back in Transylvania, taking back the mantle of Baron and returning to the joys of a quiet life. Miranda had surprised him the most, appearing on the arm of Tyki and with a wink and a wave set out on a wild adventure with him to enjoy the wonders of the Earth. She had eventually married him as well, moving to Portugal with him once they finished their rush.

Cross had died. Truly died, this time, nearly thirty years ago from some smoking related illness. Allen bitterly joked the man had it coming, but he was hit the hardest out of anyone by his death. He still visited Anita at times to help comfort her, sometimes share memories of the man. The other Marshals Allen had lost contact with years ago, but the last he had seen Cloud Nine she was happily back in the throes of the dating life. That was forty-five years ago.

The other Noah clansmen, still immortally young after fifty-five years, dropped by continuously on the Ark where Allen currently lived. They remained a close-knit family, including himself. Only Adam would never be reincarnated, but the man remained bitter for his defeat the rest of his life. The thirteen of them alone attended his funeral.

Fou, Allen was happy to hear, had finally be released from her binding prison down on Earth, and she and her foul mouth ascended back into heaven. He thought that was the last he saw her, twenty or so years ago, but last year he had an oddly vivid dream of her, mentioning certain things about the thanks from the 'Higher Ups' and such. Could have just been a wild dream, though.

Kanda, that cranky old swordsman, set out to find the woman of his heart and faded memories. Allen liked to believe that he had found her, since he hadn't seen him since, though he did wish at times he could meet the second again just for another 'spar.' If his theory was correct – and it was just a theory since he hadn't seen Kanda in fifty years – the second's regeneration ability would keep Kanda youthful for some time. Alas, he never had the chance to test that theory out.

Bookman had disappeared, like Lavi, except he wasn't really seen since.

Finder Kevin had returned to his family, after the war. Allen watched him go. They never made contact since.

The other exorcists, like Meilin, Chaoji, Timothy, Noise Marie, and Hevlaska... They had grown up and done their own things, while Hevlaska passed away. The century old Exorcist had found him after they were returning victorious from the battle, and after a special few words, she finally allowed her soul to move on.

Then there was Sarah. One of the harder moments in Allen's life, he had taken her corpse back to her parents – he had, after all, promised that he'd bring her home eventually. They hadn't forgiven him for what happened to her, the tragedy he had brought to their family, but they listened to what she had done in life and the change she had brought in death. The parents allowed him to be there for her burial only, then refused seeing him ever again following.

Link, Allen had never actually made contact with in this life, but he had heard rumors from the Vatican that the boy had remained loyal to the church and advanced to a prestigious position. The rest of Central's personnel, Allen didn't care enough to hear even the rumors of.

There was Allen's cursed eye, too. Fortunately, with the defeat of Adam, Mana's Curse had lifted, leaving Allen blissfully free of the pain and torment the eye could cause him. On the down side, the curse had taken his left eye with it, leaving him with a thick slash running down over an empty socket. Allen guessed that Mana's swipe back then, that he had used to curse him, had gouged out his eye in the first place. Well, as Rhode once said, at least he got an awesome eye patch.

And finally, of course, there was the everlasting companion called Timcampy. As for the golden modified golem, well...

"Ack, Tim! Stay in the hat!" Allen whispered, while the fluttery ball kept trying to peak from under Allen's 'outdated' top hat. There just was no happy ending without Timcampy, Allen was certain.

Waiting in a line with Rhode and Lulubell, both in their human forms, Allen reflected on how they appeared the 'perfect' little family. He and Lulubell appeared the parents, with Rhode the child. Well, he certainly wasn't going to correct that assumption, not again. The poor woman he had corrected back in Britain, the notion appeared to have shattered her 'proper' view of the world, or something.

Allen closed his eyes and leaned against the wall as he waited, thoughts drifting back just for a moment to those days of struggle and strife, fifty-five years ago. Things were so different back then, and so peaceful now. It made him wonder what the next great adventure of the world would be. He had heard something or other about satellites that could potentially get a man on the moon, but that was preposterous... wasn't it?

A soft hand under his chin had Allen opening his eyes, and he found the silver orbs that could only be Lulubell there. The woman had a smile on her face as she leaned in and kissed him, distracting him from his thoughts quite successfully. Allen's arms went around her, still enjoying the small action immensely, and they broke apart only to continue moving forward in the line.

Allen still had the smile on his face from the kiss when Rhode nudged him and gave him an expectant look. The downside of keeping appearances, of course, was that he couldn't kiss his first wife the same way he kissed the second, lest some people suspect foul play. But then, he was the Millennium Earl, so what did he care? And, Rhode had explained quite admirably how it _wasn't_ wrong to have two wives, so long as they _were_ wives.

And so Allen bent down and gave Rhode a passionate kiss of her own, and they separated to the taste of her last lollipop on his lips. She grinned, looking pleased, and then egged him and Lulubell forward as the line had moved yet again.

With an arm around Lulubell and his hand entwined with Rhodes, Allen's thoughts drifted back to another matter, one that concerned the three of them. He hadn't forgotten Road or Lustul.

The two loves of his life would one day have to awaken, and they would instead be replaced by the two that were similar yet different. Allen was afraid of that day, and so he continued putting it off. Road, he remembered, was just as enjoyable and loveable as Rhode, yet he also remembered that whole feel of her being a different woman. Lustul, he shivered, would also change things considerably.

Well, his wives would have to reawaken eventually, but in truth he had the rest of eternity to wait for them. And, to be brutally honest, an eternity was a long time, even for one such as the Millennium Earl.

Speaking of time, Allen still remembered the Destroyer of Time and the problems it had caused the world. Him being destined to create it did little to appease his conscious when he considered the millions that had died as a result. Fortunately, it had disappeared some time ago, true to Hevlaska's theory. Either from his merge with the Fourteenth or Adam's downfall, he didn't know nor care. All he knew was that it was gone.

At last, Allen and his wives managed to enter the ride. For now, they had no problems, and that was just fine for him.

* * *

Final AN: ...And that's that, folks. I struggled literally for two hours trying to find a suitable line to end this chapter with, perhaps some cryptic thing Hevlaska said, or something relating to the title of the story, but... I just hit wall after wall, and finally I just closed the document with what I had. Now, an hour later, I opened it up, shrugged and said, "Meh, I'll leave it like this." So if you wanted some quote that'll stick with you down the ages, too bad. :D

Whelp, and thus ends Requiem of Time. I'm kinda impressed by the fact I managed updating typically once a week, even if they were just small chapters. Farewell my easy-write story. :(

A number crunch here: We spent ten months together here, over a span of 215,000 words, with just under two hundred continuous readers actually following this. Congratulations, you all, this is my least popular story. :3 Should make you feel special that each of you actually contributed something, more so than a story with a couple thousand readers.

Ja, well, as I've mentioned before this whole story was just a crazy idea I had while watching the DGM anime, particularly the Lulubell filler arc. Sadly, this will also likely be my only contribution to DGM fanfiction. I've got other, bigger things I had promised to move onto.

I want to thank all two hundred of you readers, and especial thanks to those of you who took the extra time to drop reviews. I never ask for reviews, but they are very much appreciated and really are what help me stay motivated to finish a story.

And for a final thanks, the reviewers who's names have stuck with me throughout this (I apologize ahead of time if you don't find your name here!):

_Book Theif101:_ My oldest reviewer who stuck with me to the end, reviewing every chapter since chapter... 6? Thanks for the laughs. I know I've never mentioned anything about them, but I did have fun trying to relate your songs to the story. I'm still baffled by a couple of them. xD And yes, it is very hot out right now. -_-

_Angel Fantasy:_ You've been my most consistent reviewer in this story, sometimes the only one to review a particular chapter. Thanks. :D ...And I don't know what to say about the lemon(s) that I wrote because of you and your insistence. It did make me bold enough to finally write LLL, so... thanks again? You corrupter you. :P

_icedragon54:_ Even though you stopped reviewing some time ago, I did want to thank you for the fun banter. And the glomps. :D

And names at the top of my head I still remember: _Heiryuu, AznPuffyHair, Mystjerne..._ There are a few more I was going to include, but... they stopped reviewing awhile ago. So they don't get on here. :D

Thank you, all of you, my beautiful and wonderful reviewers and readers! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did!

-Sub-Zero879


End file.
